Worlds Collide
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: There was no denying that the girl had made herself a soft spot in his heart, but there was so much fear of ever thinking that he can ever date her. So many things that could go wrong. He won't forgive himself for taking away anything more from what she has left. Lowering his eyes, he felt envy and conflicted. She was what he lost, yet he hasn't discovered the whole truth of her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. Everything belongs to the original creator of Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Prologue:**

The days went by as usual for the family, but today it appeared to be a special day for the three. A young man and woman smiled at one another as they held their beloved daughter's hands. Her smile was bright, but it wasn't nothing compared to the shine her eyes expressed. Those purple orbs that belonged to her father and her light lavender hair almost white was inherited by a combination of her mother and father.

To anyone they were viewed upon as a normal happy family, but few actually knew the truth behind the little vile that cloaked them. No one would have thought that such a loving and happy family can be connected to Ghouls. Yet people knew better than to let appearance fool them since most Ghouls blend right in. But who would point fingers on them?

They're well known within the 20th ward since both parents own a shop. A successful book store and a unique music shop a few stores down each other. Both always willing to lend out a helping hand to anyone, ghouls and humans alike, but they kept a watchful eye out for anyone threatening.

Now times are different when they gained a beautiful girl who was born within the times that the world is a danger to ghouls and humans. Their main goal now is protecting their child and hope that one day both worlds can come together instead of this meaningless war that was wedged between the two. A battle that divided the two, but few managed to entwine with one another in order to live a happy life together.

Today they were heading to Anteiku to see Yoshimura since they wanted to speak with the manager of the small shop about a few things regarding the 20th Ward, but it was much than that.

The small coffee shop always held a warm welcoming vibe that drew people in, no matter if they were ghouls or humans.

Entering the small shop, Yoshimura turn to greet the guests, but stopped when he realized that it was them who came by. He offered a smile while greeting the three, "Armand. Yuri. It's been far too long since you've come by."

Looking down at the small child who gave him a hesitate wave and this made him chuckle, "I've heard little stories about you, Yuzuki, but it's an honor to finally meet you."

Armand chuckled, "You're always aware of what happens around here, so I'm not surprise." His laughter died down, glancing over to his wife as he said, "Enjoy yourself here," Glancing over to the older man, "While I speak with Yoshimura about a few things, but it won't take long."

Facing Yoshimura, his dark violet eyes held a worried expression, "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Shaking his head while motioning towards the hall, "I also had a few important things to discuss with you, Armand."

Both men leaving, but before they reached the hall Yoshimura glanced over to one of his employees and gave him a slight nod while saying, "I'll be gone shortly."

The brown haired man nodded at his boss and returned to cleaning a few glasses. Yuri took a sit at the counter, helping her daughter up onto the chair beside her before the young woman can order something for the two of them.

Smiling over at the young man, "May I have two cups of black coffee and a sundae."

Meanwhile in the back, Yoshimura and Armand both sat across each other in silences. The scent of coffee coated the room, two cups placed on the table in front of the two men. His violet eyes staring into the cup, his own reflection staring right back to him as if his own thoughts were eating at him.

Finally facing the manager of the shop, he laced his fingers together, "I've notice a strange shift in ghoul activity here in the 20th Ward."

Yoshimura didn't look at him nor did a reaction show from the statement, but the man did give a slight nod. Reaching over for his cup, he remains stoic and this only made the other man more anxious for a lack of response.

"You're not wrong, Armand, but you have yet to realize that this shift in activity is connected to your family."

"My family? What have we-"

"You know very well what you did. The possibility of any of this ever occurring was large enough that you must've at least known. Your actions brought unwanted attention from _them._ "His voice was stern, staring at the young man in front of him, who become more anxious at the thoughts.

Armand frowned, standing up as he threw his arm aside, "Why can't they just leave others to do as they wish with their lives?! I found a place to call home, and you're telling me that _**they're**_ not happy with it. I'll make sure they regret ever coming near my family if they dare choose to touch them."

Sighing, the older man shook his head, "Then that would surely catch the CCG's attention. You have to be very careful, Armand. For the sake of your family."

The navy haired man clenched his hands, "Nothing will happen, I'll make sure of it."

Standing, Yoshimura gave the young man a concern looks, "Be careful, Armand, there are ghouls and humans alike out there that don't appreciate the actions you've made nor your opinion of humans and ghouls. They will, be any means destroy want you've created. It's how this world works within the cage that was placed upon us."

Armand nodded, crossing his arms, "I'll keep that in mind, but I won't back down or show them that I'm afraid of their little threats. I'm not running away... I'll make it out of this unjust world."

Walking beside him, Yoshimura faced his guest, but the man didn't notice that look he gave Armand. On the other hand, Armand saw the regret, the bitterness, and sorrow behind that look as if Yoshimura himself has been through a similar dark twisted path.

Yoshimura nodded to himself before turning away, "Sometimes it's best not to face danger but do remember that fearing something isn't weak, but a sign of true courage of knowing when to back down. You have a family to think of now, and certainly you are the only one capable of defending off an attack. So please, do keep in mind that they will be targeted too."

Existing the room, Yoshimura added, "Don't take this warning so lightly, Armand."

Back in front of the shop, Yuri finished her cup of coffee after Yuzuki did and she moved the two empty cups aside. She smiles at the little girl, who was staring at the sundae with aw, but Yuri was hesitate whether to allow her daughter to try or not. There were times that Yuzuki reject food, but there are times where she would crave it. Smiling down at her, she moved her dessert closer so the girl can reach it if she wished to.

Yuzuki smiled as she took a piece of her mother's little dessert and the girl's eyes widen at the strange taste of the sweet human food. It wasn't bad, but it was like a new flavor she never tasted before and it only made her want another piece. She didn't manage to steal another piece, her ears twitched when she heard her father emerged from the hall that he went down earlier.

Her purple eyes studied how he was in distress, but he still managed to keep up an act to cover his worries. But the little girl wanted to know what made her father so scared and why is there a sick unpleasant feeling building up within her.

Ears twitching at the sounds around her, voices, there seem to echo, but it left her confuse. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a few people whispered to themselves and yet she felt like they were speaking about them. Turning around, she saw the manager of the little shop and he gave her a faint smile as if he was reassuring her that things will be fine. Still it didn't shake off the haunting feeling that her little world will be filled with twists and turns.

"Take care, Yuzuki-san, and don't forget that you're always welcome here," Yoshimura nodded and before heading away into the kitchen of the small cafe, he bid his farewell to her parents. The manager nodded his head at Yuzuki's mother, "Don't hesitate to come to Anteiku."

She smiled at the man, "I won't, Yoshimura, and thank you for everything. I wish you a good day."

"You too."

After leaving the shop, Yuzuki held onto her parents' hands as they made their way to their shops. Her violet eyes stared up at the clear blue sky, watching the clouds slowly move above them then her attention would turn to her surroundings. Everyone seem to mind their own business, walking pass each other while still maintaining their conversations. Everything seem normal, calm, but the only change was in her father's behavior.

Looking over to her father, she watched as he tried to calm himself or reassure himself of something. Losing interest, Yuzuki glanced over to a shop across the street and her eyes widen at the sight of bright flowers. Each flower remaining lively, with each petal shining underneath the sun that they bath in. Then there was something that caught her full attention, glancing over to an oddly familiar blue that gazed her sight.

Her eyes caught sight of a blue haired young man, she notices that he had a guitar case strapped onto his back. She remembered seeing him before, actually twice and each time it was in one of her parents' shops. He always kept a blank expression and his gray eyes that hid behind his glasses always looked the same as if he forgot how to feel anything.

Blinking, he disappeared from her sight and she looked over her shoulder to search for the stranger, but he was nowhere to be seen. He just vanished like a ghost and she shouldn't be surprise since he always seems to do that when she met him. But she couldn't seem to recall the man's name.

Shrugging, she looked back over to her parents who were in a serious conversation, but she couldn't hear most of it due to the fact they were whispering under their breathes.

 _They look scared..._

Time went by until one day they weren't prepared for and it marked a day that burned into the girl's memories. It was a night to remember, a day that will continue to haunt her dreams, but it will be the start of her journey. A journey to see if Ghouls are actually the monsters or are the humans to be blamed for this wrong world.

A year went by since then, but she couldn't tell if it's more than just a year because she hasn't been able to see the light of day. A year that she hasn't heard her parents' soothing voice, a year without their arms to wrap around her to shield her from danger.

Or was it more than a year?

All she knew was the sensation of cold chains strapped around her ankles and wrists, the never ending screams, the unbearable pain and the uncontainable tears that stained her cheeks far too many times.

She's been trapped in some cage and only freed when they wanted her to fight against some other ghoul or another poor human. But today was different than any other day, it was the day that the CCG managed to discover the place and raided it. It was the day that her life would start a new, with a familiar stranger to save her from this nightmare.

Everything happened so fast that she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her. One moment she was forced to fight a ghoul and the next everyone began to panic. Still she remained inside the arena while the others tried to escape. She was trapped down there with the other ghoul who still wanted to end her life, but she wasn't going to give up.

All she can remember were the blinding lights that blurred her vision or whatever was left of it. The pain spreading across her face as it quickly numbed her body, but she heard a faint voice reaching out to her. It was like a life line pulling her back to reality, dragging her out of this never ending nightmare that managed to rob her out of everything.

Tears fell down onto the palms of her hands as she cried out, no words escaped her throat and it felt like she was gasping for air. A sharp pain shot through her right eye and down her back, she clenched the dirt ground. Then everything froze around her, the ground seems to vibrate underneath her fingers as if something was heading towards her and without a second thought she felt a sudden power overcome her broken body.

Throwing her hand forward, she released her RC cells and allowed them to flourish into a large Ukaku that appeared to be bright violet wings that flashed blue when it harden. She got to her knee before she created a shower of Ukaku shards down upon the Ghoul that was within the arena with her.

Screaming out, she stood up onto her feet and ignoring the great pain that shot through her body. This rage only made her want to fight, she wanted to live, to see the light of the moon again, to see the outside world once more.

To feel free.

" **I don't want to die!** " Tears fell down her cheeks as her Rinkaku appeared behind her and it's shining blue color shimmered under the light before it threw the ghoul across the arena.

Bringing her hands to her face, she began to cry louder as her eyes stung with pure agony. She shouted, " **I want to go home!** "

Collapsing onto the ground, her kagunes disappeared, but only her one kakgune remained visible. Clenching her hand over her right eye, tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks while her other hand trembled beside her.

" **I-I wa...want to live...once more a-again...** " Her lips trembled and she opened her eye, but only saw nothing as if the lights were turned off and yet she only recognized faint outlines.

Wiping her cheeks, she felt blood smearing against her hands as she only whimpered out, "...Please help me..."

Her eyes widen when she heard the ground crunching underneath someone's footsteps. Trying to bring herself up, but she didn't have the strength of getting up. Releasing a heavy breath as she faced the sound, "W-who's there?"

The scent was familiar as if she knew this person before, but she couldn't see anything and it made it more difficult to tell if they were an enemy. She coughed as the dust around the arena covered them, "Please... Please help me..." More tears fell down as she cried out, "I don't want to die... I just want to go home..."

His gray eyes fell upon the small child as he heard her pleads, the way she begged to live, but what made it different from any mission he took on was the fact the girl was someone he met. He recognized her as the girl whose parents own two shops in the 20th Ward, but last year both were burned down along with their home and the family was declared missing.

Walking closer to her, his eyes widen slightly when he saw a peak of her one kakugan that showed through her fingers that she tried to cover. He never thought that she would be a ghoul, but it made him question what happened to the rest of her family.

"Are... Are you here to kill me...?" Her lips twitched as a single tear fell down her cheek as she tried to stand once more while saying, "I... I can't die here... Not now..."

Her weak voice trembled as she whispered, "I want to see my mama... my papa-" More tears fell as she clenched her hand over her kakugan, "...I want to go h-home."

His eyes held pity to hear her pleads regarding her parents that are most certainly dead.

He watched her struggle to get to her feet, but she soon collapsed down onto her knees. There was still a strong will to fight within her and even facing the brick of death she still won't accept her fate so easily.

She clenched the dirt within her stained hands, "Y-you here to help me?"

Facing him, he saw the hope shown on her face as if he was her salvation, but was it the other way around. Their encounterments have always left him questioning things, so maybe she-this ghoul was his salvation in a way. Or will serve a bigger purpose.

Kneeling in front of the girl, keeping an arm length distance between the two before he finally spoke, "I'm here to help you."

"Really?" Her voice held her hopes as she finally smiled faintly, "Y-you promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

Fura glared at the blue haired Investigator as he shouted, "What the hell?! You can't be serious about asking rights over a Ghoul and plan on keeping her!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the orange haired Investigator stiffen up at the new information. The glasses wearing Investigator tilted his head a bit before replying back so calmly, "To correct you, she's half ghoul and half human. I don't see her much as a threat, and soon you'll understand too."

"Like hell! I knew you were a crazy bastard, but I didn't know you were stupid too."

His cold emotionless eyes gaze away from his tempered comrade or friend if they are, but Arima wasn't one to keep any form of relations with anyone for long. Staring off for a bit as he came to a conclusion, "I've seen her before, in the 20th Ward." His eyes shifted over to the orange haired Investigator and the words felt empty as he pondered for a moment, "I wonder, what has become of her parents."

Fura frowned at the man's actions, snorting back as he crossed his arms across his chest, "So you gotten soft, Arima? I remember you saying that Ghouls can't live like humans-"

His cold gray eyes shifted away as he wondered about a few other things. What he said next held a weird tension that couldn't be explained nor did Fura believed any word of it. Arima simply replied back, "It appears I was wrong, but I could be wrong about this as well. I want to see if she could be capable of living as a human."

He held his chin for a moment before glancing over to the door that held the girl, "But I do wonder what will the CCG think of all this. How she'll react after knowing her current situation."

Fura raised a brow as he looked over at the blue haired Investigator, "...What are you planning to do?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back and yes, I'll be updating more on these stories since I've been working on them before hand. Tokyo Ghoul has been one hell of a series I swear, but it's still awesome. Anyways, I'll be posting my other story titled "Violet Flames" from Blue Exorcist and I would you guys to leave a vote on which story I should work on for now. Don't worry, I'll continue with the other story after I'm done with the first or when I have the time. So please feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Hope you guys have a good day wherever you are :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. Everything belongs to original creators.

* * *

 **13 Years Later**

It all happened so quickly that he didn't have time to react, he excepted Ukaku shards to pierce though him, but nothing happened. Looking up, his eyes widen when Yuzuki shield him from the Ghoul's attack, but he was amazed at how fast she reacted and how she arrived so suddenly. Moving so swiftly, smoothly without any problem and it was like she's dancing around each attack as if it was merely a game to her.

It reminded him how Arima was the first time he saw him fight a ghoul like Lantern, but Yuzuki is almost twice as faster than Arima. Her speed is similar to one as a ghoul with a Ukaku and then it hit him when he finally put the pieces together. His eyes widen when he finally realized what kind of ghoul Yuzuki was since she was also a Rinkaku type.

Yuzuki held zero emotion on her face while facing the ghoul, leaping around the shards that were thrown at her as if it was a deadly dance to her. She kicked a metal board up in front of Fura so he won't get hurt before she managed to throw a spear like quinque beside the man, so he could use it as support or even use it to fight.

She smelled blood and this only made her angry since the blood belonged to Investigator which meant that he was probably injured. Rushing pass the second wave of Ukaku shards, she narrowed her faded purple irises when the ghoul continued to move farther into the darken ally.

Only the sound of the ghoul's laugh echoed into her ears and surely the ghoul believes to have the upper hand in this little fight. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what's he truly up against because nothing about this fight is swaying in his favor the moment she stepped in.

Frowning slightly, she ran forward while preparing to use her quinque, but the ghoul managed to knock it out of her grasps and it caused the Ghoul to laughed knowing that the dove was unarmed.

The joke was on him since he didn't know her back up plan as he began to close in on the girl like she was a defenseless target, but suddenly everything seems to freeze when she made her next attack.

Twirling out of its range, she summons her Rinkaku kagune to block the next attack that the ghoul made. Leaping over the ghoul, she stretched her hand out and commanding her kagune to retrieve the quinque before she landed on her feet. Tilting her head at the ghoul, her faded eyes narrowed dangerously while her one kakugan glowed differently and this only caused the ghoul to step back in fear.

" **You-you're a ghoul b-but a dove?! What are you?!** "

Yuzuki only twirled the quinque within her fingers, walking closer to the ghoul as she allowed a faint smirk to play across her lips before frowning at the man. Pointing the koukaku type quinque which takes the form of a sword at the ghoul before saying, " **Does it matter? I'm just here to stop you from hurting anyone else.** "

Fura managed to get to his feet thanks to the quinque that Yuzuki tossed at him earlier. Leaning against it, his leg still in pain with one of the ghoul's shards piercing against the back of his leg. He stared over the board that shielded him and he saw Yuzuki standing across from the ghoul, who had his back towards him.

He watched as the girl waited until the ghoul made a reckless move and before he knew it the ghoul was pinned down. It all happened too fast that he finally saw what Yuzuki is capable of and fully understands her current rank. She was one that Ghouls and CCG Investigators alike shouldn't cross paths with.

Smirking the moment, the ghoul ran forward while his kagune swirled in front of him, acting like a shield, but the girl quickly ran head on except she leaped over towards the wall and used it to flip over him. During the progress, she grabbed hold of his arms, hitting a couple pressure points on his arms which caused the ghoul to lose the feeling over them. Without allowing the ghoul to fully progress what happened, she cut deeply into his kagune before swiping the ghoul's feet from underneath him.

Completely pinning down the ghoul, she stabbed him through his shoulder with her quinque while her kagune disappeared along with her eye returning to its faded violet color. Narrowing her eyes down at the ghoul, who was grasping for air as it tensed up from the pain.

Yuzuki deepen the sword like weapon into the ghoul's skin as she muttered, "I won't kill you, but I make no promises for what the others will do..."

Removing her quinque, she left the ghoul as she made her way towards Fura. Along her way she managed to pick up the Investigator's quinque but before she reached the man, the electricity around her changed and she quickly turned around with her quinque prepared as the ghoul jumped at her.

Her eyes widen, she felt a warm liquid touch her skin, but the powerful scent of the unwanted blood filled her nose and this only made her react violently at what just happened. Throwing the ghoul off of her, she held her quinque tightly before stepping back so she could fully understand what occurred.

A faint voice reached her ears and she felt her skin crawl at the ghoul's words, " **Y..You are no g-ghoul... You're nothing!** " A chuckle filled the ally as the ghoul laid on the ground with a faint smirk on his lips while the blood dipped from the corner of his mouth, " **You're w-worse than any dove, you... you...** "

Yuzuki frowned at his words, but she couldn't let them affect her, she turned away from the ghoul. Yet they seem to haunt her thoughts to what he said, _You're nothing! You're worse than any dove..._

Clenching her hand, she frowned again to herself while she thought, _Then what am I?_

She reached Fura, handing a clean hand out to the man and he accepted it. Giving him a faint smile while returning his quinque back once Fura finally gained balance, but a sudden rush of pain hit the girl like a powerful wave.

Clenching her head, Yuzuki shut her eyes while her body just gave out on her. His eyes widen as the Investigator collapsed from where she stood, but he managed to catch the girl while trying to keep her awake, but she has lost consciousness.

A group of CCG Investigators rushed into the ally way and quickly went to Fura and Yuzuki, but the black haired man told them to take care of the ghoul who was still alive, but hasn't managed to get up from the ground. While two of the Investigators helped the two injured investigators back. Meanwhile the rest of the backup eliminated the ghoul on the spot when it tried to attack one of the Investigators.

* * *

 _You're nothing_

Twitching, her fingers curled while her whole body tensed up at the last thing she heard from the ghoul. She felt this strange feeling of regret, unease, and a feeling that she can't explain wash over her as the thoughts filled her mind.

 _Then what am I?_

Her eyes shut tight, she didn't understand why she ended up in this situation. Who was she kidding? A ghoul playing CCG Investigator was a joke to no end and yet it was her only option.

 _What has my life come to?_

"W...Why...?" The word faintly escaped her lips, stirring up from her sleep she felt the cold air rush through her nose as she finally took in a deep breath.

Her ears twitched slightly at a sudden sound that echoed around her it wasn't loud, but it was enough for her to pick up.

Arima closed the book once he notices Yuzuki waking up from her sleep. He didn't do anything, simply observing the girl and to know if there was more to her sudden black out on the field. Placing the book aside, his cold gray eyes notices how her fingers twitched before she released a deep breath.

Yuzuki unconsciously shifted her hand towards her face, she felt the lack of heat, but she welcomed her own cool touch in hopes to sooth her troubled mind. Slowly, she began to sit up, throwing her legs over the bed as they caressed the ground while she leaned against her left arm for support.

Taking in another breath, she noted that there was someone with her, but she already knew by the scent that it was Arima. He must've been keeping an eye on her since what happened to her was just random. Keeping her eyes closes, she remembered something important.

Her hand covered her eyes, leaning over a bit as she asked, "How's Fura? He was injured and-"

His tone remains indifferent as he stood near the girl, "Fura is fine, he received a minor injury, but he'll recover."

She sighed in relief, relaxing at the information, "That's good news."

He raised a brow slightly, "He informed me of your actions."

Opening up her faded purple eyes after realizing that he was going to try to dig up information regarding the mission, "What did he say?"

"You saved his life."

Yuzuki kept her face low as she responded, "I owe him enough and it's my duty to save those from ghouls."

Shifting her eyes, a bit, "What of the ghoul?"

"Eliminated."

Silence filled the space between the two for a moment, Yuzuki kept a straight face as she reflected about what her job meant. Lacing her fingers together, she waited for Arima to say anything since she didn't have anything.

His voice sent chills down her spine at the thought of what she should've done, but it also made her realize how she distant herself from the idea. The very action she took upon herself without arguing against him, but now she will stand by her morals.

This is one of the many steps she's taken in defying the CCG's Reaper's orders. Arima narrowed his eyes a bit as he stated a cold fact, "You should've finished the job then none of this would've happened."

Chuckling so dryly, caressing her own pale hands that were tainted by crimson red of those that fell under her blade, "I don't want to stain my hands of the scarlet color anymore."

Tilting his head slightly, he was aware that the girl won't see the look that was displayed across his face, but he knew the consequences if she were to stand against CCG. Sighing to himself, "You will die or someone will die because you couldn't take care of the problem."

She smirked faintly, "Aren't _we_ a problem too?"

Before either can go further into the topic a knock interrupted them. Arima raised a brow to himself as he wonders who it might be while Yuzuki lifted her head at the sound.

Glancing over at the door, Arima informed the girl about the guest that came to see her, "You have visitors, Yuzuki."

Turning her head over at the voice, Yuzuki figured out it was none other than Fura and to her surprise she heard his wife, Aki, who came by. The girl was confused to why the woman came since they weren't on the best of terms, but it hasn't stopped her from trying to form a relation with Aki. Standing up, Yuzuki stood beside Arima as she faced the two visitors.

Fura gave a former _friend_ a look before he smiled at young invesitgator, "Yuzuki, I'm glad to see that you're well."

Standing in front of the man, she returned a smile before nodding her head towards him, "I'm glad to see you're fine too, Fura."

Nodding, he smiled again before glancing over to his wife, "Yes, I wanted to stop by to cheek on you and also my wife wished to speak with you."

Raising a brow, she shifted her head over to where the woman stood, "Aki-san?"

The woman pulled the girl into a tight hug as tears fell over her cheeks. Yuzuki was confuse to why Aki was hugging her in such matter since she remembers that the woman hated her for being part ghoul. From what Yuzuki knew, Aki lost an eye during her teens due to the Ghoul named Lantern and killed one of her close friends. So when Fura introduced Aki to Yuzuki, she didn't accept the girl after discovering she was related to ghouls. But what she said next made the blind girl smile as she hugged the woman back.

Aki held the girl close, allowing her emotions to get the best of her as tears slipped down her cheeks, "You saved my husband! Thank you so much. Thank you, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki felt herself smile, closing her eyes and taking the words to heart. She felt this warm feeling inside her chest, but it was a good feeling that she can't explain. She was happy that someone who once hated her has now accepted her. Returning the embrace, she held in the tears as she took in this moment. The young girl wrapped her arms around the woman and the two remain like that for a moment.

The other two men stood back and watched the scene unfold. Fura chuckled a bit before pulling his wife away from Yuzuki to give her some space to recover. Meanwhile Arima allowed a very faint smile to appear for a split second before his expression returned back to its static state.

Yuzuki couldn't help, but smile. Brushing her hair aside as she replied, "There's no need to thank me, Aki-san. I was simply doing my job."

Fura shook his head, approaching the blind girl, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Yuzuki, I'm thankful for what you did for me. You've grown since our first encounter and you've certainly have grown on me."

Offering her a smile, "I'm honored to work alongside you, Yuzuki-san."

Returning the smile along with a light giggle, "I'm honored too, and I couldn't possibly let the man that's like an uncle to me get himself killed. It's like you said back then, 'you might save me like Arima did when we young' and you were right."

Shaking his head as he allowed himself to chuckle at the thought, "Daughter like father, I guess in a strange way."

Aki laced her fingers with her husband, a smile spreading across her lips as she grabbed the girl's hand, "Taishi, always spoke highly of you ever since you were just seven. Always returning home with a story about you and…" She shook her head, "I'm so sorry for taking so long to realize what he saw in you."

Yuzuki's eyes widen at the new information, facing the man before returning her attention to Aki, "I... I wasn't aware of that." Cupping the woman's hand in her own, Yuzuki gave her a smile, "I won't hold that against you Aki-san. I understand it must have been difficult to trust someone like me, but I'm happy to hear that you've changed your mind."

Fura glanced over at his spouse before sighing in defeat since she revealed it already, "You're talented, Yuzuki, and very different from what I originally believed you'll turn out. Ever since then, I've seen you as a niece and especially since we worked many times together before."

He laughed, resting his hand on Aki's shoulder, "I had to tell her all about it."

The young Investigator chuckled before stepping back from the pair, "I'm glad to hear that."

Aki smiled as she looked over to her husband before returning her attention back on the girl, "Let's go for coffee, I heard you love it! It's the least I can do for you, Yuzuki-san."

Yuzuki shook her head while a smile appeared on her lips, "It's okay, you don't need to-"

"Nonsense!"

* * *

Walking beside the tall man, she curled her fingers slightly beside her as she finally spoke her deepest desire, "I want to move to the 20th Ward. An apartment condo to myself, I have the money and I can handle myself."

Arima raised a brow at the girl, he only stared for a moment while taking her request some thought. Nodding, he answered back, "I don't see any issue with it."

Her eyes widen, trying to hold back a smile and the excitement from her voice, "Wait. Are you saying it's okay for me to move out? On my own?"

A faint smile formed as he opened the door for her, "Are you trying to change my mind, Yuzuki?"

"No-! But I'm just surprise that you said yes so easily," Yuzuki walked into their house while placing her violin case that held her quinques down on the table. Turning around towards the now white haired man, "When can I be able to-"

Holding out a hand up as he said, "Tomorrow we'll be searching for a new place for you, but for now you have to rest."

 **One Week Later:**

She already settled herself into her new living environment, adjusting back to the familiar ward, but all she really wanted to do was visit a certain shop. Yuzuki knew that she'll find the man that helped her family during her time as a child before she fell victim to this corrupted world.

Walking into the shop, she notices it was close since there wasn't any nose except for a girl that seem to give Yuzuki a glare as she finished cleaning a few dishes. The blind ghoul didn't react to her stare and before the waitress could say anything, the manger walked out greeting the dove with a warm smile.

He was surprised to see the girl back since it's been far too long from the last time he's seen her. From what he gathered, the girl was claimed to be dead along with her mother and father, but Yoshimura knew better then to believe such things until some form of proof appeared. Now here she is, standing in his small shop and none of the less he was glad to see the young girl again.

Yoshimura nodded his head a bit to the girl, "It's nice to finally see you again, Yuzuki."

Her faded violet eyes soften, her voice was calm as she smiled to herself when she reached the counter, "This time I'll be coming by more often since I finally moved out here to my own place."

She felt her eyes sting as tears threaten to fall, but Yuzuki held herself together while allowing her mind to come at ease, _It's been so long... I'm home..._

He smiled again, turning around he nodded his head towards the blue haired girl, "Forgive Touka, she's still new and certainly hasn't met you before to know that you are a friend."

Yuzuki nodded before facing the girl who was cleaning the counter but Touka still was sending a glare her way, but the blind teen ignored it. Giving a faint smile to Yoshimura, "It seems you've gained a few others under your wing, Yoshimura, since the last time I've visited."

He dismissed Touka so he could speak to Yuzuki alone for a moment and he began to prepare a cup of coffee for their guest while stating a cold fact, "It's been a decade since your last visit, Yuzuki."

Closing her eyes, she allowed a sigh to leave her lips as her fingers curled into her dress, "It has, but now I'm back."

"I should've known you wouldn't stay away from your home ward." Setting the cup of coffee in front of the blind girl, his expression softens at the new fact about the hybrid, "It's good to see you're well over the years even if you lost your sight, but certainly that didn't stop you."

"I'm alive and I've learned so much more without my sight," Picking the cup up, Yuzuki took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the coffee, "It's... It's good to be back home, Yoshimura. I've certainly missed the coffee here."

Facing the manager, Yuzuki took a sip of the hot drink and finally asked the question that has been bothering her since she moved back, "What have I missed since I was gone? Certainly a lot has happened within the years."

He smiled faintly, "Much changed since you've been gone, Yuzuki, but yet things remained the same."

Sitting down beside the blind girl, he laced his fingers together before releasing a sigh as he began to tell the girl most of what happened. All that Yuzuki could do was listen to the stories of the times when she was gone. After everything he mentioned, Yuzuki told the old ghoul her stories involving what happened to her parents on that fateful night, her time in the arena and her time in the CCG Academy.

The manager wasn't bothered by the fact that she was now part of the CCG, instead he believes maybe it'll be helpful since Yuzuki is willing to provide information to keep Anteiku out of the CCG's eyes while giving her information about dangerous ghouls that are a threat to everyone, ghouls and humans alike.

Except one certain blue haired ghoul who overheard Yuzuki and Yoshimura wasn't really pleased at the thought. Touka frowned after hearing that the blind teen was a CCG Ghoul Investigator and the manager still welcomed her to Anteiku.

Clenching her hands, she released a frustrated sigh before muttering, "I can't let _**them**_ take Anteiku too."

 **Two Weeks Later:**

"I want my own mask."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, he wasn't expecting the girl to ever possess a mask since she has already associated herself with the CCG. Yoshimura carefully placed the cup down, turning to the blind dove, his arms behind him as he studied the girl for a moment.

No one was in the shop since opening hours won't be until two more hours, but the main employees such as Irimi, Koma, and even Yomo was there.

Koma's eyes widen at the sudden interest of a ghoul mask, "Well, won't it... A ghoul's mask will get you into trouble, Yuzuki-san."

The black haired waitress agreed with her co-worker, "It's not like you need one since you're part of the CCG."

Yuzuki shook her head, frowning slightly as her fingers curled up in her lap while her feet brushed her violin shaped quinque case. Facing the manager, "I want to reconnect with my ghoul side. I want to escape from the CCG, it's been like a prision for me which lead me to move out here."

Her expression softens, pleading with the old man, "I'll keep it from the CCG, no one will ever know. But please, I need this."

Yomo glanced over to the old ghoul, who was giving it some thought and this caused everyone to go silent. But what he said next had everyone on the edge as they expect Yuzuki to answer back.

"There's something else, isn't there? Yuzuki, I'm most certain you have a far more reason for wanting a mask."

Her faded purple eyes widen slightly, but she won't deny that he was right. She sighed, sitting up straight, "I want to help ghouls. Not just ghouls, but humans. People in general. So I want to wear a mask, to collect more information, to help those who needs it. To be the one that picks up the weaken when they're at their lowest."

Relaxing, allowing the words to flow out of her lips, "I wish to mend this broken world."

Narrowing her eyebrows slightly, showing her determination, "I want to show this world the truth. Show them that we both can get along and to move on from all this."

The words slowly became a mere whisper as she allowed her thoughts to wonder back, "...Just like my parents did back then... What they dreamt of..."

Yoshimura nodded, glancing over at the white haired ghoul, "I want you to show her where the shop is, Yomo. I'll inform _him_ that she'll be dropping by soon."

Eyes widen at the sound of him accepting her request, she smiled, "Thank you, Yoshimura-kun!"

Koma and Irimi both shared a look since they weren't all sure about the idea, but if the manager agreed then it can't be too bad. Yomo only nodded at the ghoul's request before he went to the back for a moment.

Standing up, she picked her case up, "I promise Yoshimura-kun that I won't make you regret this. I know what I'm doing."

The manager smiled, "I know."

* * *

"HySy _ArtMask_ Studio is a _shop_ located in the 4th Ward." Yomo stated, he walked alongside the girl as they traveled to the shop.

Yuzuki raised a brow, "I've heard of the shop before, but nothing much to actually know what it was all about." Tilting her head up at him, "Yomo, do you think I'm messing with an uncontrollable fire? Certainly the others must think of me crazy for even thinking about this."

Silence came from the man, he merely glanced over at the young girl before turning his attention back in front of him. Still he answered her, "You are in a situation where one day you'll have to decide to be a ghoul or human. You can't play both roles forever without consequences."

"I don't fully agree with your decisions, but if the manager does then I trust you." Glancing back at the girl, "I wish you luck in life, Yuzuki."

She kept her face ahead, still progressing what Yomo said and she was glad to know that he trusted her. Noticing the sudden halt from Yomo, she assumed that they arrived at the shop. Turning over to the ghoul who only stood still, but motioning her to enter the shop.

"This is it. I'll be going now."

He left without another word and Yuzuki only faced the door as she finally came to moment where she won't be able to turn back from. Releasing a heavy sigh, she knew that this was right choice and she'll chase the demons away that dare try to drag her down to hell.

Knocking on the wooden door while she opened it a bit, she asked, "Good evening. Are you open?"

No one answered, she entered the place and closed the door behind her as she stood there in what it seems to be an empty shop. Yoshimura informed her that the place sold custom ghoul masks and that he notified the owner that she'll be dropping by. However, no one was here to tend to her, but it didn't stop her from wondering around the place.

Her fingers glazed over the counter that encased display masks, each one being unique in it's own way.

Her faded irises shifting up towards the walls to find more ghoul masks hanging around. Then there were other displays scattered across the shop with cloths covering them.

Yuzuki walked farther into the shop, but this time she called out to someone in hopes to get an answer this time, "Is anyone here? I've been told this is the place to go to for ghoul masks."

Her ears twitched, feeling a sudden shift in the air around her as if someone was in the room too. Not moving, she kept her gaze ahead of her before mentioning, "Yoshimura sent me here."

"Yoshimura?" A voice mumbled to itself while it grew near the girl, "You must be Yuzuki. I've been told you'll come by."

The light lavender haired girl tilted her head over to the masculine voice. From the corner of her eye, she saw a faint outline of a man who appeared in his twenties or so.

Facing the man, she nodded at his statement, "Then you must be aware of me and my situation about a mask?"

He chuckled, a faint smile crossed his lips as he studied the new strange girl. He heard rumors regarding her, but this is the first time actually seeing her in person. Tilting his head, he sniffed her as he circled her and strangely her scent was completely different.

Frowning at the sudden action, she stepped away while sending him a confuse glare, "What are you doing?"

"Your scent is so different that I can't explain," he muttered to himself while keeping a study eye on the costumer. Shrugging, he finally introduced himself before he walked over to his desk, "My name is Uta and I'll be the one making your mask today, Yuzuki."

Nodding, she followed him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uta." Raising a brow as she asked, "What has Yoshimura mentioned about me to you?"

"Nothing much. Only said you needed a mask, also that you are a close friend and that you're involved with the _doves_ ," Shaking his head to the side as he kept a static expression while keeping a close eye on the young woman.

Yuzuki nodded to herself, "That's all?" She smiled to herself before stating, "I'm aware that you're a ghoul."

He narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything the girl continued on while lifting her hands up in defense, "I'm not here as a Ghoul Investigator. I'm here as a ghoul myself. Since Yoshimura already mentioned it then I'll introduce myself," Holding a hand out to the ghoul, "I'm Yusuki, CCG Investigator, as well as a _ghoul_."

"Very interesting..." He muttered, accepting the hand and taking this chance to take a sniff of her scent again that seem to be intoxicating almost like humans, but still different. He brought her hand close, raising a brow at the strange scent before mumbling, "Very, very strange indeed."

Yuzuki frowned, removing her hand while taking a step back, "Uh? Will you be able to accept my request?"

Tilting his head at her, he studied how her faded iris looked passed him, but not wanting to touch the subject about them, "Of course, I just need to know why the sudden interest of a ghoul's mask when you're a _dove_."

Glancing over at a statue with her head tilted slightly while she glanced around the rest of the room, "For the reason why I want a mask, well, it's to allow me to run free around without the CCG finding out. But I can't spill everything onto you, maybe another time since Yoshimura and Yomo consider you as a friend as well. An ally."

His ghoul eyes watched carefully as he had a feeling that his new costumer was blind, but wasn't fully sure of it since he met his fair share of people with strange eyes. "Interesting, well just take a sit here and I'll start taking your measurements."

Leaning back in his chair with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "After I take a few measurements and maybe some personal information, so I can make the mask perfectly fitted for you. Are you okay with that?"

Staring at her as she made her way towards the chair near his desk, he notices the way she moved around without really shifting her iris much, "Are you blind, Yuzuki?"

Sitting down, she chuckled at his question, "Yes, but I could still see. I won't go into detail about it. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm just amazed since I haven't gotten a costumer that's blind before, but it gave me a few ideas for your mask designs." Rolling back to his desk, he grabbed his measuring rope while setting his sketch book ready to dot down some ideas.

Rolling back to the girl, he held the measuring rope in his hands, but before he could start measuring he was interrupted. Yuzuki's empty gaze stared at the black haired mask maker while she asked, "What does your tattoo say? The one across your neck. I think it's Greek, but I can't really read it."

"So you actually do see," he blinked, but he answered her question "It says 'I cannot live with you nor without you'." Pressing his fingers against the tattoo while his eyes glanced at the Investigator, "Your eyes are very interesting. I like the purple color and the faded iris looks cool. It gives off a mysteries vibe since it hides your true emotions and thoughts."

"I didn't know that, but I guess I shouldn't be surprise by that." She blinked when she notices that he began to take her measurements. Sitting still so she could allow the man to do his work, but she didn't expect him to actually speak to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Uta asked so bluntly as he dotted down the circumference of her head

"...No, I don't." Raising a questioning brow at him, but Yuzuki just went along with whatever other question he might ask.

"Since when."

"Never."

"Do you like anyone? Guys can be a handful, so I won't be surprise if you don't have anyone in mind."

"No guy wants to deal with a blind _Ghoul_ Investigator, so no," Yuzuki frowned to herself as she began to actually think about that question, but she throws that in the back of her mind.

"Hmm... I see." He wrote down another measurement size and along with a few notes that he collected about her, but he continued on asking. "So Yuzuki, do you have anything you like?"

Shrugging her shoulders, giving a small list of things she's interested in, "Reading, piano, music, and coffee."

His expression changed slightly at her choices and his eyes widen a bit, but he returned back to his neutral expression again. "Reading? That's something I wouldn't figure, but the music might come in handy with the inspiration. I like music too and it's cool that you play the piano."

Yuzuki's eyes darted to her lap as her fingers curled onto her investigator coat that covers most of her purple dress, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Playing the piano is the only thing holding me together these days."

"Music speaks from the soul, so I heard and it may be the only thing that holds anyone together these days."

"I won't deny that," she chuckled, but she returned back to her stoic expression again

"You look serious, intelligent and mellow. I could make a strange mask to fit that, but I also see some other ways to go with it." He quickly noted down more ideas as he looked back up at the girl, who didn't show much emotion.

"You are the mask maker, so I'll let you do that." Shrugging at his suggestion as her eyes notice that Uta collected his measuring tools and placed them back within his desk.

Spinning back to face the investigator, he leaned back in his chair while asking a few more questions. "So Yuzuki, do you have any favorite colors? I see you're wearing black, and purple, so I'm assuming they're your favorite colors."

"Yeah, but I somewhat don't have one since I can't see color." Yuzuki frowned slightly, but her lips formed a bittersweet smile as she brought her head up at him.

"What do you see?" Tapping his finger against his neck while his eyes narrowed at the girl.

Without blinking and allowing her faded eyes to observe the person in front of her. She gained the information that he had many tattoos, piercing, and his eyes are like to a Ghoul's eyes, but she won't ask about them. "White with black outlines, sometimes black with white outlines or at times nothing, it hard to actually explain."

"Interesting, I might have to do something that will help your eyes."

"May I ask of a favor involving my mask?"

"Sure."

"Is there any possible way to modify my voice? Hiding it in a way, so no one can actually tell it's me."

Uta leaned back, thinking about it as he nodded, "I'll think of something. But first I'll like to hear more about this, you being a ghoul and dove. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Yuzuki closed her eyes for a moment before facing the ghoul, "I'm actually half ghoul, half human, and a CCG Investigator took me in which led me to becoming a dove myself. However, now since I'm on my own, I want to reconnect with my ghoul side and having a mask is the only way."

Nodding slightly, Uta was very interested in how such a rare creature is now asking for a mask from him. Chuckling, he should've known the manager of that small shop would be friends with someone like her.

Raising a brow in amusement, "Going to make a name for yourself?"

"I already have one in mind."

"Care to share? It might be really helpful for me since the mask has to match up with your name."

"The Phantom."

"Phantom? That sounds really fitting for you."

"Thank you."

"Your mask will take longer since I have to figure out a way to custom your eyes and modify your voice."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"No, it's my pleasure. This will be fun since your mask will be very unique."

"Uta, by any chance do you know anyone who can help create a wig?"

"I can be of some help with that. What do you need with it?"

"To glow, to give off the ghostly vibe as well as to mask my scent."

"You actually did some thinking about this," He chuckled, he was impressed at how well thought out the girl's plan was. Noting the ideas down, "I'll find a way to get a similar effect but it'll take some time."

Looking over to the blind girl, he nodded "Well, I'll contact you when the mask is done, but it should be finished within a week or two, maybe even longer. Probably I'll hand deliver it to Anteiku so I can properly explain the mask to you."

"Okay, thank you Uta and I'll ask if you won't mention that I've came here to anyone."

"A costumer's personal information isn't open to the public, so don't worry about anyone knowing."

The two turned when they heard the door opened, but it was none other than Touka. She stood there with her hands in her jacket, her eyes lazily looked over at them. Uta raised a brow before greeting her, "Touka, long time no see. How's the mask?"

Walking over to them, she shrugged, "Still see you're having fun with the masks. It's good, fits perfect and matches what I liked." Looking over at the girl, "You done?"

Yuzuki was surprise to hear Touka, she smirked a bit before turning over to the girl, "Came to check up on me?"

"No." She rolled her eyes, "I could care less if you disappeared, but I was sent to walk you back. The manager doesn't want you getting lost since this is the 4th Ward."

* * *

Touka walked along side Yuzuki, both girls not saying much since the blue haired ghoul hasn't yet to accept the dove completely. She still kept a good distance, but Touka couldn't help being attached to the girl even if she hates her. Yuzuki stopped, allowing the ghoul to walk farther ahead before turning around to face her.

Yuzuki faced the large building, from what she can tell it was like a university and she heard all the voices that echoed by the students. The blind girl only stood there, wondering if maybe one day she too can enjoy the life that _they_ have. There wasn't much wrong with the life she had now, she had friends, a family, but yet there was a hole that kept her cold.

Touka looked over to the school, through the school's gates and watched the humans live their blissed lives. She frowned to herself, glancing over to the girl who asked a question.

"What is this place?"

"It's Kamii University."

Yuzuki smiled to herself, nodding as she turned so the two can return to the little shop, "I wonder how it's like to go there. Maybe I might meet someone who goes there."

Rolling her eyes at the girl's words, "We can't mix with them idiot. It's better if we stay on our side of the gate."

Her faded violet eyes shift towards the tone of Touka's voice, "Touka, we can live with humans without a problem. I have-"

Snapping back at the dove, "You don't have a say, Yuzuki. You're one of them, so of course, but I'm pretty sure they're just using you as some tool!"

"You're right. I'm a mere weapon to the CCG, but the people that stood beside me through everything have done so much to defend me and I owe my life to them. Some humans aren't afraid to be friends with Ghouls."

Smiling at the stubborn girl, "Surely some ghouls feel the same way. We only live the way we do because society has designed it to be like that." Facing away from Touka, the girl sighed before lifting her head up a bit as she smiled to herself, "One day... One day both worlds will embrace each other in order to protect those we care for."

Touka snorted, crossing her arms as she looked away, "Keep living in that dream state, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki giggled, "You'll understand one day Touka, you just haven't met the right human yet. But once you do, you'll do anything to protect them and hope that they accept you no matter what this world has to say about it."

The two girls had a quiet walk back since their little conversation and it left Touka thinking about what Yuzuki said. She wanted to believe it, but what has happened already in her life only made her distrust humans. Yet she still kept those words close, maybe Yuzuki was right, but yet again she can't trust a dove even if she's a ghoul too.

 _You just haven't met the right human yet_

* * *

A/N: I know I took longer to update this story, but it's taxing when writing especially since I want to update two stories. Do drop a vote/suggestion in which one I should focus more on for the moment. Yes, I did I time skip since the first update and pretty soon I have another small which will bring us to the time setting that we'll met our boy Kaneki. Stay in tune when that happened since I've mentioned the University he attended.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave you opinions and thoughts

Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. Everything belongs to original creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **2 Months Later**

Running, the glowing blue locks tailed behind her as she leaped onto the next rooftop while they tried to catch her. The _ghoul_ was always steps ahead, she wasn't one to get caught, but it didn't stop the CCG to try nor did it stop other Ghouls either. Her rise only caused a disturbance within the set "rules" that were placed over everyone.

Lightly landing onto the roof, sighing behind the mask that protected the identity that can ruin everything. Walking towards the edge, the blue locks that glowed under the moon swayed along with the wind.

The world was quiet at its surface, but in the depths of it all was a voice that can't be silenced. The same voice that guided the two towards each other on the roof of the tallest building in Tokyo. Even after years of not speaking, they finally came to face each other once more and this time there wasn't no _masks_ that can limit them.

Standing alone, the white cloaked figure merely held her head down, but not truly seeing a thing from the city. The mask shielded the face, one that had a simple design, but still gave anyone who seen it an uneasiness.

The cloaked flowed to the right as the winds began to pick up, it revealed that she was wearing a white skin tight outfit that covered her whole body excluding her shoulders that seem to be exposed, but it didn't matter since her skin was pale that almost matched the suit.

Rumors spread like wildfire once they heard of a "ghoul" who fought against CCG with a quinque. The stories continued on to how she managed to take on the 13th Ward's Jason after they crossed paths. Then there's others involving how she seem to be well ahead of the CCG, knowing their exact moves and how she'll aid those who were targeted by them.

She narrowed her eyes behind the mask for moment when she remembered an old memory during her youth. Relaxing, she remained still as the wind brushed through her hair that seem to be white from a far except it actually glowed a faint blue which gave the ghoul a ghostly glow. A faint light emitted around the stranger that left others believing to be a ghost that wonders through the night.

 _Flashback:_

 _The little girl picked a few flowers within her hands, she tilted her head the moment her ears picked up on a sudden movement. Lifting her head up, Yuzuki could tell that it was another girl, who appears a bit older than her._

 _Standing, she faced the girl while holding up the flowers up, "Do you know what color this is?"_

 _The older girl raised a brow before answering the question, "They're blue."_

 _Yuzuki smiled, holding out her hand at the stranger, "My name's Yuzuki"_

 _She stared for a moment before accepting the hand, her green eyes studied how Yuzuki was welcoming. Returning a smile as she introduced herself, "My name is Eto."_

 _Her faded eyes widen for a moment, Yuzuki stared at Eto as she tried to remember where that name came from. Yuzuki nodded before revealing, "I remember hearing my mama talking about how Eto sounded pretty for a name."_

 _The green haired girl raised a brow at the girl, frowning slightly as she begins to question Yuzuki, "Your mother?"_

 _Nodding, Yuzuki had her attention on folding the flowers together, trying to make a flower clown, but she did answer Eto's question. "Yes, she mentioned it once about a friend who wanted to name her daughter Eto."_

 _Smiling at the older girl after she had half the crown completed and she turned away, "It was nice meeting you, Eto!"_

 _She smiled to herself, watching the little blind girl went off along with the blue flowers. Eto saw a young man with orange hair, who sighed in relief the moment he spotted the young girl. He scolded her for running off without warning, but the girl wasn't fazed by it as she played with the flowers within her fingers._

 _Watching how she finally created a flower crown, Yuzuki held it out to the young man and insisted for him to accept it. Sighing, he placed the crown on his head before grabbing his brief case and accepting the girl's hand into his._

 _Narrowing her green eyes at the man, she noticed that he was part of CCG and this got Eto thinking for a moment._

 _Eto grinned to herself, adjusting the glasses over her eyes before whispering, "I wish you luck then, Nee-san~"_

She turned her head over to the unexpected visitors, opening her empty eyes that hid behind the mask while her hair slipped out of the hood that shielded her from view. Standing across from another ghoul who's entire body was wrapped in bandages, with a tattered maroon cloak with a pair of droopy ears attached to it's hood.

The short ghoul beamed at The Phantom. Her childish tone ranged a few bells within the other girl's mind as the word filled the air, "Nee-chan~"

The cloaked swayed with the wind, Yuzuki crossed her arms over her chest before greeting her and Tatara. Her voice was harsh and there wasn't any emotions to be express through her words, "It's been far too long since our last conversation and certainly I've seen what you're all about Eto."

Frowning, the white figure discovered that Eto has a very sadistic personality, always finding joy at the expense of the dismay of others. Yuzuki wasn't one to agree to the girl's actions that involved remorselessly slaughtering humans and ghouls alike, inflicting pain without much reason. It took her only a half a year to uncover the true ego the green haired girl possessed and it was completely different from her other ego as an author.

She snickered a bit, twirling around the white cloaked girl, "Awww~ But Phantom-chan, you and I haven't spent time together. Why do you want to ruin our little reunion?"

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes, stepping away from the ghoul before cutting to the chase, "You and I might be _sisters_ , but our beliefs are far different. Your actions this time are unacceptable, Eto. I cannot support anything you've done nor will I accept your offer either, so **don't** ask me again."

Eto laced her fingers together, tilting her head to the side as she chuckled, "In the end, we share a common goal, so why refuse my agreement. You and I have been wronged far too many times in this world, all because our-"

Cutting the girl off, Yuzuki stepped forward as she looked down at the ghoul, "Don't explain. I'm fully aware that we share a ground in which we were wronged, but I won't take that out onto others."

Waving her hand off lazily, spinning away before calling out, "Then you certainly understand that they'll not rest until we're dead?"

Studying how Eto acted, the Phantom walked around the girl while keeping her guard up, "I know, but there are far lesser means to do this. I won't go down to your level that involves hurting innocent people and causing more chaos when there's plenty to go around."

Laughing at the girl's naïve nature, facing the white cloaked girl as she harshly stated, "You are weak, Nee-chan, and I won't save you when you're down to your last breath." Eto placed her hands behind her, "All deaths are due to your inabilities, due to your own weakness."

Narrowing her eyes behind the mask, "A weakness is to carry the burden of things that we cannot change." Stepping forwards towards the ghouls, "I am not lashing out to those who have done nothing wrong in this world because I'm simply bored or want to cause more pain."

Yuzuki pitied the girl, "You and I have suffered, I accept it, but I don't believe everyone must go through the torment that we've gone through."

Smirking back at the younger girl, "You just haven't accepted the fact, Yuzuki-chan, but when you do then you'll understand why my actions are justified. You will see why I take action and when I order my group of underlings."

Tilting her head at the ghoul, Yuzuki frowned before responding, "You'll see the reasons behind my actions as well, Eto, but I won't expect you to agree to my terms. Nor will I agree to yours."

Taking her leave, she gave a finally look over her shoulder, "But certainly you and I will cross paths when we need something from one another. An enemy of my enemy is my _friend_."

Eto smirked, waving the girl off, "We'll keep in touch, Nee-san~"

Moments after the Phantom left, the other two ghouls broke the silence that the girl created due to her departure. The slim ghoul glanced over at Eto, who calmingly sat on the edge with her legs swinging carelessly.

Tatara raised a brow at the girl, "You didn't tell her?"

Leaning back, her voice held zero remorse for withholding very precious information from the girl, "Why do I want to tell her about a _**dead**_ man?"

Frowning, Tatara began to list out the consequences of Eto's action of keeping the secret, "She'll surely lash out at you once she discovers that he's alive and you were withholding it from her."

Eto chuckled before turning towards the man, "As an older sister, my job is to protect her. Right?" Waving her hand around as she kicked her legs over the edge, "Why reveal that he's alive? When in reality he's dead the moment we found him. He lost it and surely it'll only bring more trouble than good."

"But won't it make her join us if he's there?"

The ghoul tilted her head up, "Nope~ She won't abandon my father's side nor will she leave the Reaper's." Grinning at the thought, "She's more useful like this. Better then actually being part of us and one day you'll see why."

Tatara only stared as he asked another question, "Then why did you allow him to join our league?"

Lifting a finger out as she replied in a playful tune, "Simple~! He's very unique with his dual type kagune, his mental state even pushes his limits, and clearly he has nothing else to lose. No boundaries, so he's dangerous when he feels like it. Mainly, he's a kakuja and we can't let him roam free when he can very beneficial to us."

Continuing to press more questions, Tatara stood beside the young female ghoul, "But you gave him the reasonability to train Ayato and he appeared to have taken the role better than we expected."

Eto grinned to herself, glancing up at the ghoul who's bottom face was covered by his red mask, "I gave him a new reason to fight even harder, so he won't throw his power away so easily. An insurance for say."

Nodding, he began to comprehend how it all links together, "You gave him an underling that can be-"

"-That can be a child he _never_ had? Certainly, those two would be great for partner missions. He'll insure that Ayato is full capable of handling himself properly during any assignment."

Glancing over to Eto, he watched the ghoul remain calm, "Yet I fear the day Phantom discovers the truth." Looking over at the city below them, he began to list off the downfalls of having the girl as an enemy, "She's faster than you, her power might not be at its fullest, but when she awakens it... She'll be capable of taking you on, Eto."

Shaking her, Eto chuckled to herself, "That won't happen any time soon. Yuzuki-chan won't tap that power until she loses someone very, very dear to her that breaks the shields she has created over time. Once she loses everything and wakes up from her little dream that has been a nightmare in disguise the entire time."

Eto looked up at Tatara with a sinister grin, "I really want to see her angry, to see the ghoul that can be born after having everything ripped apart again."

* * *

 **Next Day**

Yuzuki leaned back in her chair as she stated, "My father had a dual kagune that he gained from his parents and which I inherited."

Sighing a bit before she turned her head over to the now white haired man, "I never met my grandparents or any relatives for the matter of fact. The only family to me was my mother and father."

Giving a small smile to Arima, "And now you, Juuzou, Fura and some other friends of are my new family."

A faint smile appeared on his face while nodding his head slightly. He walked over to the blind girl as he patted her head, "And you are my family as well, Yuzuki." Going off towards his desk, he glanced over his shoulder when the girl laughed. Raising a brow, he listened to what she said next and he realized that he wasn't fully aware of what the CCG has been referring him as.

"A crazy family that is," The girl laughed a bit as she stood up from the chair, "The CCG's Reaper with a half ghoul is just too funny to be true. A far too funny…"

Opening up his file, he looked over at Yuzuki while keeping a stoic expression, "That's what they call me now?"

Picking her quinque case up, she nodded before further explaining, "Yeah, and now people are just referring me as the Reaper's Daughter. I heard other people call you the Death God or CCG's Shimgai."

Tilting her head at the man, she frowned to herself, "You're like a legend to them, but I don't see why they do."

* * *

Yuzuki spent her late evening alone, training with her quinques and improving her hand to hand combat, but even training won't prove anything. Sighing in frustion, wiping away the sweat from her forehead as she walked over to the other side of the room.

Sitting alone against the wall, she brought her knees up against her before she hid her face. The girl took in a deep breath as she thought to herself. Why was she trying so hard to fit in when she clearly knew that no matter what, she'll never be one of them. They didn't understand her nor did she expect them to.

There wasn't anyone that she connects to, no one that she can speak to without feeling so alone. Leaning over herself, Yuzuki closed her eyes as she began to reflect her life so far and if Eto was right about being so weak.

 _Flashback:_

 _Yuzuki sat on a bench alone in the park, her hands skimming over a book she recently bought from a nearby book store. She heard positive reviews regarding the author and their work, but she needed to know for herself._

 _Sen Takatsuki was a young author who became hug with every book that she's produced. Certainly Yuzuki won't be disappointed after reading one of her books, but yet she didn't really know what to expect from it._

 _A childish voice broke through her mind and she could've sworn she heard that voice before, "Remember me?"_

 _Yuzuki narrowed her eyes, wondering where she heard that voice before and suddenly she remembered. It's been years, but she never forgets a voice, "Eto?"_

 _The green haired woman laughed, settling down beside the dove, "You do~!"_

 _Raising a brow at the sudden encounter with the woman, Yuzuki placed the book aside, "I hardly ever forget a voice. It's been years since I last spoke to you."_

 _Eto nodded, adjusting her glasses while her eyes landed on the book, "It has been, but I've recognized you from a far. I even notice that you're reading one of my books."_

 _Lifting the book up, "You wrote this?"_

" _Of course~! So what do you think of it so far, Nee-chan~?"_

" _I haven't started yet since I barely got it today. But I wouldn't believe you'll be Sen Takatsuki."_

 _Smirking, she waved her finger around, "I have to keep a secret name~ Don't want people to bother me, so I made up one in order to write my masterpieces."_

Someone snapped her out of her thoughts, lifting her head up she notices there was a water bottle resting in front of her. Frowning to herself at the sudden item, she glanced over to the person who sat down beside her and Yuzuki could tell by the scent that they were eating a donut.

Yuzuki only stared at the figure for a moment, "Why did you-"

He responded quickly, taking another bite out of the sugary treat while his red eyes darted over to the girl, "Nee-san looked tired, so water was appropriate for you."

Smiling, she accepted the drink, relaxing beside the white haired boy who continued to enjoy his treats. Yuzuki took a sip before facing the boy again, "How long have you been here, Juuzou?"

Finishing the donut, Juuzou looked up at the ceiling for a second before leaning his head against his shoulder. His red eyes stared at the girl before he shrugged, "Don't know. I saw Nee-san alone and I believed you were asleep at first, but you weren't."

The girl giggled, leaning back, she swirled the bottle around, "I don't even know how long I sat here, maybe hours and I wouldn't even know." Placing the drink down, she faced the boy, "Thank you, brother."

His eyes widen, jumping onto his feet, he stared down to the girl before he began to laugh to himself. Glancing over to the other side of the room where there were a few basic staffs on the wall. He smiled, "Let's fight!"

She raised a brow at the boy, but she knew what he meant. Nodding, she stood up while stretching out her arms as she asked, "Hand to hand? Or practice with the quinques?"

Juuzou was already ahead of the girl, handing out one quinque to her while keeping one to himself, "I'm not going to hold back Nee-chan~!"

Yuzuki twirled the quinque within her fingers, smirking at the boy's attitude as her eyes landed on him. Tightly holding onto the weapon, she prepared herself while the white haired boy carelessly held the quinque, but she knew better to underestimate him. He was unpredictable and that what makes her training sessions with him even more interesting.

"I won't hold back either."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Sitting alone in the back of the shop, Yuzuki rested the cup down before allowing herself to relax from whatever troubles she's feeling. The stress of keeping everything hidden while still trying to play each role normally. Still she finds herself wanting to be alone, reflect, and hopefully make the right move next.

The silence didn't last long when Touka decided to enter the break room. The girl began to finally get used to the dove's presents over the months, but it didn't mean Touka wouldn't drop her blunt behavior around her. Always questioning her in order to actually know what goes through Yuzuki's mind since her body language says nothing nor does her eyes reveal anything.

Touka closed the door, crossing her arms as she crossed the room to where the girl sat on the couch. Raising a brow, Touka merely stared at the dove for moment as she brought up a conversation that interested her, "Phantom?"

Lifting her head, she faced the voice that belonged to none other than Touka. She stood there with her arms crossed, Touka had heard the rumors regarding Yuzuki and she has to admit she was impressed in what the dove managed to complete. Yuzuki actually proved she's fully capable of handling herself even if she is just a dove.

Yuzuki leaned back in the couch while offering a playful smirk to the girl "Rabbit?"

Touka frowned a bit before chuckling at what she did, "Well played, Yuzuki."

Tilting her head at the ghoul, Yuzuki shrugged while reaching over for her coffee, "What brings you here? Besides it being probably your break."

Sitting down across from the dove, Touka sighed in annoyance at the girl's question, "What other reason will I be here?"

All she could do was smile at the girl's tone, Yuzuki took a sip of the bitter drink, "To talk to me."

Snorting back, Touka only sent a look towards the girl, "Yeah right."

Leaning in, Yuzuki raised a brow, questioning the girl, "But I'm not wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes, Touka could only think the worse for Yuzuki since she's not from their world. Never actually growing up in the streets, fighting to survive, and doing anything to make it to the next day. All the girl can say about Yuzuki was that she's been successfully domesticated by none other than CCG. Her ghoul instincts have been asleep and this only made Touka became concern.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"I'll say the same to you too, Touka," Standing, Yuzuki turned over to the girl before advising one thing, "Don't interfere with any Investigator that you know who's capable of killing you in a heartbeat. Know when you're defeated before entering a battle."

Also standing, Touka glared back as her stubborn nature surfaced, "I can take care of myself."

Yuzuki looked over her shoulder, her static eyes piercing through Touka's stone walls that she placed around her, "Then **don't** cross paths with any Investigator, you don't know the ones who are a force to be reckoned with."

Raising a brow, Touka crossed her arms while keeping a study eye on the girl, "Like you?"

Sighing, "Touka... I'm not one to fight nor to kill, but if I'm left with no option then..."

Frowning, clenching her hands as she felt a rush of betrayal course through her at the thought, "You'll _kill_ me if you're told too."

Stopping in her tracks, Yuzuki turned over to Touka with an expression that could only explain how hurt she felt that Touka could say that. Shaking her head, she firmly stated while curling her fingers tightly, "No. I won't. I will never kill you or anyone that's my friend because they're a ghoul. If I was told, then... I'll suffer whatever consequences for disobeying and I rather die than to hurt you or anyone against my will."

They stood there, both saying nothing and there was a tension between the two after the topic came up. Touka keep a hard glare while Yuzuki kept her static eyes on the girl, two unwilling to start a different subject to move past the tension.

It took a few minutes until Yuzuki sighed to herself before making a point clear, "Touka, I know you're strong and different from many ghouls, so I do hope you see it too. One day you'll wake up from the nightmare you believe all this is."

Dropping her arms beside her, Touka shook her head before she felt a pitiful smile appear as she stared at the dove, "Tck. Like you woke up from your little dream either Yuzuki."

Turning away, all she could do was whisper back as her faded eyes fell upon the floor, "I'm not afraid of dreaming, but I know one day I'll face reality."

Stepping forward, Touka raised a brow before frowning again, "Going back to the **doves**?"

"No. I have other things to take care off before I head back home."

* * *

 **Helter Skelter Bar**

"Sooo interesting~!"

Waving her hands over the girl's faded eyes as if the dove couldn't see a thing, but Yuzuki raised a brow before grabbing the woman's wrists. Yuzuki found herself chuckling since no one has actually done that to her before, "I can see you still."

Uta smirked, taking a sit on one of the stools while Yomo sat on one that was near the girl. The two ghouls both had drinks While Itori continued to mess around with her new guest, "Oh!" Cupping the girl's face as she studied the strange eyes before stating, "How do your kakugans look!?"

Tilting her head at the woman, Yuzuki closed her eyes for a second before opening them up again. Itori stepped back as she stared at the one unique kakugan. Uta raised a brow, waiting for their friend to react while Yomo only glanced over at the two, but he continued to drink his glass of water.

The orange head clasped her hands together, smiling widely as she leaned in closer to examine the eye while she spoke to herself, "Her iris turned a very faint gray almost white, and the sclera is a clear white with gray-ish veins appearing..."

Turning over to Uta and Yomo, the ghoul laughed while wrapping an arm around the girl, "Why haven't you two brought her sooner! She's soooo strange that I like it!"

Grinning she peered closer to Yuzuki, "You can be very fun if you joined-"

Yomo shook his head, staring at the ghoul before glancing to Yuzuki, "Itori, she's not joining anything."

Itori pouted, "You're no fun, Ren-chan~"

Uta nodded in agreement while sipping his drink, "Yuzuki already has her own persona going on and tangling with you will only cause trouble, Itori."

Yuzuki took a sit beside Yomo as her eye returned to its faded purple color, she kept her focus on Itori as she continued talking about her. Yuzuki didn't really know what to think about the ghoul, but from Yomo informed her about, Itori is an old friend and associates herself with the clowns.

Smirking against the drink, he looked over at the dove, "She might be strange, but not _funny_ enough to be in your league, Itori."

"Point taken, U-chan, but I really want to toy around with her," Sighing, Itori grabbed a two glasses from the back of the bar, pouring a red fluid into her glass. Looking up at the girl, she offered her a drink too, "Would you like any Yuzuki-san?"

Yuzuki recognized the scent that poured out of the glass, she didn't want to actually take any part of it nor does she ever want to. Shaking her head, declining the offer, "No thank you, Itori-san, but water does sound better."

She smiled, "I've heard so much about you that I was dying to see you myself." Passing the glass of water to the dove, "A _dove…_ that's interesting and top it off, you're the Phantom running amok within the wards."

Grinning, she took a sip before sitting down between Uta and Yuzuki, "The CCG has been railed up since you're so different from any ghoul they heard of. Even the Ward Leaders are considering what to do with you."

Returning a smirk, Yuzuki swirled the water, "Are you upset that you got some competition with information trading?"

Itori leaning against her hand, her eyes gleamed with a spark of mischievous, "No. I see this more beneficial for me just like it favors you."

Yomo raised a brow, listening to the two discuss among themselves, but what Itori said made everyone turn their attention on Yuzuki.

Leaning closer against the hybrid, Itori held her glass near while tilting her head at the girl, "What brings the Reaper's Daughter to rebel? Certainly you must know that ghouls don't mix well with the CCG especially one of _your_ kind."

Frowning at the label she was titled with, Yuzuki held a stern expression, "I'm done with being define as a dove or a ghoul or even human. I'm nobody, and I couldn't be there anymore."

Slowly moving away from the dove while looking down into her scarlet drink, "So the Phantom… You have potential, Yuzuki-san, and surely you'll dig up some information that even I can't get my hands on. The whole underworld is a big web that I can't reach every spot myself, but I know you'll some interesting things."

She grinned to herself while glancing up at Yuzuki, "Some might show the truth about the CCG and make you want to wish you never were part of it."

"I know you're trying to manipulate me into throwing out more information Itori," Her expression remain indifferent before she smirked back at the ghoul, "I did my research too about you."

Itori chuckled, taking another sip before glancing over to Uta, "I like her~"

She brought the glass near the girl, watching Yuzuki moved her head away from the drink and Itori teased the girl, "Are you afraid?"

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes a bit, she wasn't willing to allow herself to crumble in front of anyone especially not here, not in front of her. Gently declining the act, she pushed Itori's hand away before stating, "I don't _**drink**_."

Uta stared at the orange haired ghoul for a moment before sighing, "Itori, don't be rude."

Yomo crossed his arms, watching the two carefully, "Itori you should better than offering a _drink_ to a minor."

She chuckled, smiling at the group, "I was just teasing her~"

They all went silent, the four of them enjoying their drinks and the silences. Yuzuki held the glass between her hands, pondering what her next decision should be, and wondering if she should ask Itori for some information regarding a certain ghoul or ghouls.

"Do you know the ghoul that goes by Fool's Eye?"

Itori paused, her eyes glancing over at the girl while a frowned appeared. Darting her eyes over to Uta, who raised a brow at the sudden question. She didn't really know where to go with it, since no one actually knew much about the ghoul.

"Fool's Eye went low for the past decade or so, only appearing rarely and when he does it was just chaos."

"You don't know anything about him then?"

Uta joined in the conservation, "Fool wasn't one to make any good impressions, not even with the clowns. He's a wild card that no one wants to deal with."

Itori nodded before taking another sip, "All we know is that he disappeared after his little business was discovered by the CCG. Since then, no one knows he's alive or not."

Her eyes shifted towards the girl after Itori glanced over to Uta who also shared a similar expression, "That bastard isn't one to die so easily, so he's just hiding like a coward."

"We all have a bone to pick with him and we get our hands on him," He didn't finish his threat, sighing in annoyance while his kakugans glared into the empty glass.

Yuzuki frowned, clenching her hands at the lack of information regarding the ghoul, but she isn't going to give up until her hands wrap around his throat and make him regret everything he done. Sighing, she lowered her head, "He can't hide forever."

Resting her head on top of her hands, Itori tilted her head in curiosity, "Got something to settle with him?"

Shrugging, Yuzuki wasn't sharing anymore regarding about the reason why the sudden question involving the ghoul, "More or less."

Raising a brow, she glanced over to the orange haired ghoul, "But do you know about the binge eater?"

Smirking, Itori leaned over the counter, "All I'll tell you is she was taken in by Shachi, a former 6th Ward Leader, but was captured by the CCG."

Chuckling, the woman tapped her fingers against the counter before pointing at the girl, "If you want anything else, I gotta charge you~ I already gave you a free trade with Fool's Eye and Bringe Eater, so if you want anything else it'll be for a price."

"Like?"

"I want to know a little bit more about Cochlea."

Yuzuki stared at the ghoul, "If you wish to avoid the torment, the solitude, any possible pain then I advise you and any ghoul too never enter Cochlea. Death is better than being within those walls."

Facing away from the ghoul, her voice fell to a mere whisper as she recalled the times she entered the place, "Even I can feel the despair when I walk through its halls."

"It's that bad?"

"You haven't seen the ghouls that live in there, they all go insane at some point. It's sad to see them be tormented like that without any remorse."

Itori stared at the wooden bar, her eyes remain on the glass and without sparing a glance, "The Bringe Eater goes by the name Rize."

"Thank you, Itori."

Giggling, she tapped the girl's shoulder gently before returning to her drink, "Anytime, but next time you must share something that I want to hear."

Yuzuki returned a smirk to the ghoul before nodding, "I'll remember that."

Yomo nodded, grabbing his coat as he bid his farewell to his two old friends while motioning Yuzuki that it was time to go, "Yuzuki, it's time we leave now."

"Alright," Smiling at Itori, "Thank you, Itori, and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too~"

"I'll see you two around."

Uta raised his glass at the girl with a faint smile, "Next time, Yuzuki."

After Yomo and Yuzuki left the two ghouls alone in the bar, Itori remain silent before she giggled at her own thoughts. This caught Uta's attention, "What's going on in your head now, Itori?"

Placing the glass down, she leaned against her hand, "She has her heart in the right place, but I know her hands are beyond clean. Once you stain yourself, there's no going back."

Uta raised a brow at his friend, "How long do you think she'll last?"

"She's strong, but I **know** she'll lose to this world. We all do. Her softens can't last forever even if she tries," Swirling the leftover of her drink, "I would like to see her fight against it."

* * *

 **One Year Later:**

Juuzou laughed while Yuzuki kept a stern stoic expression. The two stood side by side as they faced a small group of ghouls. The girl twirled her quinques between her fingers while the white haired boy acted on impulse, leaving Yuzuki behind.

She leaped away as the boy took over, her quinque blocked an attack while the other clashed with another Ghoul's kagune. Frowning slightly, she was trapped, but it didn't last long before she shoved both ghouls away while she took the chance to attack. The ghouls reacted too late when they felt the sharp pain rip through their chest, the quinque was quickly removed.

Yuzuki held no emotion, walking over towards the nearest ghoul that continued to cough as it tried to stand. Her eyes remain unfazed, without thinking her body moved, dodging another attack as she brought her quinque up to block and the red haired ghoul glared down.

Forgetting about the ghoul that laid on the ground while Juuzou came and the red head quickly moved away. Giving the white haired dove his full attention, he forgotten about the girl until his eyes landed on the quinque that cut through his stomach.

Stabbing the ghoul in the back, she glared while sharply turning around with her quinque cutting through. Blocking the next, she swiftly dodged while allowing Juuzou to deliver the finishing blow.

She swinged the quinques swiftly beside her causing whatever blood on them to hit the ground before she twirled them between her fingers, walking over to the one of the ghouls that still tried to move, but she kicked it to the side. Her static eyes narrowing, she brought the blade near the ghoul, "Who sent you?"

"N-No one!"

Juuouz watched the girl actually talk to the ghouls, he usually doesn't question them instead he'll toy with them a bit before killing them, but Yuzuki actually speaks with them.

Glaring at the answer, Yuzuki backed away as she allowed the boy to finish the job. She heard the ghouls pleads, but she blocked it before releasing a heavy sigh while her skin crawled a bit at the sudden drop of temperature.

A year passed, a lot has changed and now she stands in a alleyway to eliminated a gang of ghouls that have been causing trouble for the past two months. Looking over her shoulder, her expression remains cold as she allowed another sigh to escape her lips causing a faint fog to cover her face. Yuzuki motioned the boy to follow while stating, "We'll call headquarters so they can send a crew to clean up."

* * *

A meeting was called regarding another ghoul case that now calls upon the CCG to handle it. It was only a small group of Investigators who met up to discuss about the issues and among those were Yuzuki, who only sat there in silence as the others spoke among themselves.

"There's a new ghoul that goes by Phantom, but strangely no one has seen it activate a kagune."

"Reports shows that it possesses unregistered quinques"

"But we got nothing that can possibly help us track the ghoul. It always been jumping around Wards without any pattern to follow."

"So won't this fall under the same format like the One Eyed Owl since both hardly leave anything to follow up on and they randomly appear in different Wards."

"We'll leave it alone and wait until we find them on the field."

"But what if it's not a ghoul?"

"They'll be charged for treason, aiding ghouls and hiding them."

Yuzuki kept a cold stare as they continued to discuss the newly formed case, but she was more bothered by the man that have removed her from Squad Zero. Narrowing her eyes, she stood once the meeting was over and passed the white haired dove without giving him any signs of attention.

He only watched the girl leave the room while another Investigator followed close behind. Arima only studied how the girl has still held a hint of resentment because of his actions, but he knew that it'll pass sooner or later. She won't keep up that childish attitude forever.

Hirako glanced over at the man before asking, "Sir. Don't you think you were too harsh on Yuzuki-san?"

Not facing his former partner, Arima grabbed his brief case, "No. I stand by my decision."

His expression didn't change, but Hirako continued on the subject since he was aware of the girl's status, but still wasn't involved with the reasons behind her removal. He didn't _like_ Special Class Arima, but it didn't mean he couldn't ask about First Class Yuzuki, "But Yuzuki-san is just as talented as you Sir. Her abilities on the field are something, so why remove her from the squad?"

Arima glanced over his shoulder, he watched as the girl leave with the strange boy, but he saw a faint smile from her as Juuzou cheered her up. Returning his attention back to his partner, "I won't deny she's talented, but she doesn't have what it takes to do what we do. She'll never reach her fullest by the way she acts."

* * *

She gave him the cold shoulder, catching up to the white haired boy who stared at her with wide red eyes that studied the girl's behavior. He glanced over to the Reaper before following Yuzuki out of the room. Juuzou tilted his head at her, "Is Nee-san still upset with Arima?"

Yuzuki frowned, turning away from the boy as she muttered, "I won't understand his decision for removing me from his squad. Sometimes I don't get him at all even after all the years, he still can be a mystery."

Crossing her arms, "I've trained with the man, I know I capable of handling the dangers they face, but removing me like that..." Her fingers gripped tight onto her arms, "It was saying that I wasn't good enough. That I only wasted my damn time to just be rejected."

Sighing in frustration, "To always be rejected..."

Juuzou threw his arms behind his head, "Don't be mad, Nee-san~" Smiling, he jumped in front of the girl as he wiggled his fingers, "At least we can work together~!"

Her lips twitched upwards for a moment, she sighed while walking past the boy, "You're right about that Juuzou." Smiling at the boy before she nodded, "Together we'll show them~"

"Yes!"

Walking beside the boy, all she did was smile at the things he said and how he acted towards other Investigators. He didn't really get along with anyone, didn't know how to properly socialize, but when he did... He was kind.

Sighing, Yuzuki finally brought up the news that the boy has yet to know, "Juuzou, don't give your new partner or should I saw mentor a hard time."

His eyes shifted over to her, tilting his white head as his wide red eyes stared at the girl, "I don't want to work with anyone besides you, Nee-chan!"

"I think you're better off with someone much wiser," Her expression soften when she spoke about the man that'll take her brother under his wing, "I heard its Shinohara who will mentor you. I've met the man and he has a kind heart. You'll like him," She giggled, "You'll forget ever wanting me as a partner once you see him."

 _Flashback:_

 _Juuzou snapped as he kicked the student down to the ground, he grabbed the boy by the collar as his red eyes narrowed dangerously at the student before giving the kid a sinister smile._

 _Yuzuki picked herself up from the ground, but she heard cries followed by a laugh that belonged to Juuzou. She turned her head towards the sounds as she called out, "Juuzou! Don't do anything to him!"_

 _"He was hurting you," He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes were glued on the girl as he tilted his white head, "Why would you help him when he hurt you?"_

 _Her faded iris stared at the ground, "It wouldn't change anything, and revenge isn't the answer... So please, Juuzou, don't hurt him."_

 _Dropping the kid without thinking, the white haired boy walked over to the girl as he helped her up on her feet. Juuzou glanced over his shoulder to see the boy run away, but he returned his attention to the girl who seem to be emotionless._

 _She whispered, "I don't need anyone to help me... Thank you Juuzou, but please... it'll save you the trouble if you stay away from me."_

 _"You need to beat him up or anyone that wants to push you around! I can beat them up for you~"_

 _She shook her head before she lowered it, causing her bangs to cover her eyes as she whispered, "I can't, Juuzou. It'll only give me trouble since I'm... Since I'm different..."_

 _He stared at the blind girl before stating, "I don't care what happened to anyone who pisses me off. They can go die for all I care." Blinking, he tilted his head at her, "No one hurts my sis."_

 _Yuzuki felt her lips twitched as she smiled, "...Thank you brother..."_

* * *

Yuzuki's Pov

The rain hasn't lightened up since I left CCG building, it just gotten a bit heavier and all I could was sigh in frustration. Why I even decided to walk to Anteiku in this weather was beyond me. In truth, I just wanted to sit down in a room where I feels more... That I felt like I belonged there more than I ever felt with the CCG.

Tightening my grip over the umbrella, I can't deny that there were some people who I couldn't possibly let go. My time with Juuzou since the Academy were moments that I wouldn't forget. The boy was strange, but he still managed to always bring my spirits up after a rough day at work. Then there was Fura who basically stood at my side when I was just a child, we would always be out during the younger days of our lives before we put our whole focus onto the CCG.

Lastly, deep down I continued feels like a guilt hanging over me like a cloud that wouldn't go away. Closing my eyes for a moment, my fingers clenching the handle of my curses quinque case. The feelings that I was like… That I was backstabbing them all, betraying Juuzou who has been a brother to me, Fura who is like an uncle, and then there's Arima.

The very man that took me under his wing, treated me fair even with my situation and yet he managed to make me feel like I had a family again. 14 years and now I'm turning away from them, throwing it all away in hopes that I could possibly change this cruel world.

Even after being removed from his Squad, I still can't hate him for that, but I'll be lying if I said it didn't hurt. Still after the months, it still reminds me of how weak I was that I was only holding them back.

Maybe or maybe not.

Maybe he's just distancing himself from me, in hopes that I'll live longer if I wasn't always exposing myself in such dangerous cases. Or he simply didn't want to pick up after me, all the flaws that he'll call out so I'll remember the imperfections.

Yet I discovered his secret, he isn't all that perfect either and his eyes are what's holding him back too. He can trick everyone, hiding it, but I noticed and I protected his blind spot while he covered my flaws. I trained with him and even if our eyes are beyond damaged, we still were capable of inflicting so much damage.

 _Flashback:_

 _3_ _rd_ _POV_

 _He frowned at the girl, standing behind his desk, "I've noticed that your guard dropped, your inability to act without hesitation on the field cannot go unlooked Yuzuki."_

 _Yuzuki stood there, her unfazed eyes stared forward as she listened to his words, but she found herself feeling disappoint for exposing her weakness. She didn't want to let him down, but she couldn't go through with it._

 _"How many times have I told you not to talk to them? You cannot be sympatric towards ghouls."_

 _She lowered her head a bit, "I'll... I'll fix that and improve so it won't happen again."_

 _Arima narrowed his eyes before sighing to himself, "The consequences that you'll face if this continues will be ones that you cannot change. So I'm warning you now to stop exposing yourself like that or else you'll die or even get someone else killed."_

 _His voice was stern, "Do you understand?"_

 _She stood there for a moment before nodding, "Understood."_

 _Closing the file on his desk, he walked over to his case, "From now on, I have removed you from the squad. You will-"_

 _Her eyes widen, cutting his sentence short as she stepped closer while trying to keep herself in line, "That's not fair! I've trained with you and you know I can handle myself in the extreme cases."_

 _He didn't glance over at the girl's protest to his decision, "It's my decision and it's final. You are to be partnered-"_

 _Frowning, she curled her hands up beside her while the tone of her voice became cold, "I rather be alone."_

" _Yuzuki," He sighed, "I'll inform them of your request then."_

 _She stormed out the room, not looking back as she took in everything and she felt betrayed, angry, upset, and she didn't know what to think about it._

Giving him the cold shoulder only made things worse, everyone noticed that she's been more closed off to everyone and she feels like she's losing herself to this world. She felt colder than ever, so much she was willing to do, so she can at least live up the expectations and to be the one to reveal the truth of this corrupted world.

But was it worth it? To kill.

Everything was blurred, no clear sense of direction, everything just mixing together that it became silent. No voices, the rain seem to disappear, her hands loosen over the umbrella as her breath fogged across her face.

Bumping into another person, she dropped the umbrella and her case, falling over to her side. The floor was wet, her fingers caressed the ground as the rain poured over her, but suddenly she heard a voice. A voice found its way through the storm that her mind was, she never heard that voice before, so whoever it is was a stranger.

A confuse expression washed over her, she could tell that the voice belonged to a male and they sounded concerned, troubled, and trying to form the proper words. Suddenly she noticed the rain stopped hitting against her skin, tilting her head up she figured that they must've placed the umbrella over her.

She only stared while she heard another voice quickly jump at the first, it was another male and he sounded like he was scolding the first. Maybe it was because he ran into her or was it her fault for not paying much attention.

The black haired boy held the girl's umbrella over her head, he smiled nervously as gave his sincere apology, "I'm so sorry! I should've seen where I'm going." Looking over at the her in concern, "Are you okay, umm...?"

Yuzuki found herself giggling a bit at the boy's friendly atmosphere, "My name is Yuzuki." Accepting the umbrella, her fingers brushed over his as she smiled back, "I'm fine and it's no big deal. I should've paid more attention especially in this weather."

The boy's best friend jumped as he offered a smile to Yuzuki, "The name's Hideyoshi, but everyone calls me Hide." Grabbing the boy that handed Yuzuki her umbrella, "This is my buddy, Kaneki!"

She held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Both accepted it, but Kaneki still felt bad for running into the girl and in such weather too, "I'm sorry that you gotten soaked in this rain."

Hide nudged the boy's shoulder, "Sure gave her a good impression huh~?" Glancing over at Yuzuki, he chuckled before offering the girl an apology as well as he handed her the violin case, "Sorry about it, Yuzuki-san. Don't know if coffee can make up for it, it's on us."

Laughing, she shook her head at the two, "Don't feel too bad, it's a little water," Her eyes stared at the two and she smiled, "I was actually heading to a cafe nearby. Maybe you two should buy me a drink since you offered."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Yuzuki's Pov

I remembered walking through the silent halls, but the voices within the walls of this prison that can only be described as hell, they all cried out to me. Their voices penetrating me, the sorrow, angry and all regret were eating at my soul. How could I ever agree into being part of an origination that could do this without remorse.

My eyes were closed, walking through the empty halls that I vividly remembered, I didn't need to see or try to make out what's going on around me. All I need was to hear the voiceless ghouls that were locked away, yet there were a few that spoke freely especially one ghoul who will rat out another just to remain useful.

There was no denying that the information he provides is useful, but all at the cost for him to live another day. In truth, I hardly ever go to him for any form of information when I can go find it myself.

In reality, he's afraid to become useless to the CCG because when that moment comes he'll face death without any hesitation from CCG. Honestly, I never liked the man as a person, didn't like what he did nor will I ever accept his sickening actions. Any ghoul in Cochlea would do anything possible just to survive or even die.

However, I do find myself speaking to him, but rarely and that's only if Shachi doesn't want to speak. When Shachi does want to spare his time then he'll welcome my presences, we'll talk as if we were two normal beings having an ordinary conservation. That's the moment when I realize, I don't see anything evil about him, nothing the expresses the _monster_ he was and every ghoul were made to be. He's only in here because he is simply a ghoul with a power that no human can match, but mainly he has the knowledge of a certain purple haired binge eater, who's been running amok within the wards.

The wise ghoul would always speak freely with her, sharing stories, advice, and I speak about myself as well. I discovered that he knew my father and he'll tell me about him.

I always remembered to bring a new book for the ghoul it was the only thing to keep him busy during his time in solitude. Sighing, I gripped tightly on the book, but I stopped in my tracks the moment I heard my name.

Turning, I opened my eyes the realization that Donato called me, narrowing my eyes at the ghoul who merely stood behind his glass window. Continuing, I didn't want to turn back and today I had a few things to clear with Shachi, most involved his daughter Rize.

I've been keeping a close tab on Rize since I found her location in the 11th Ward, but she disappeared again after attracting doves into the area once again due to her uncontrollable habit of overeating and causing unnecessary chaos. I've discovered she did this in the 6th Ward and some information regarding her as a person. Everyone spoke fairly the same regarding Rize; she's a voracious ghoul who acts as a femme fatal to those whose have fallen victim to her charm. Always gaining many acquaintances whom she leaves with a mysterious impression, leaving them wondering and for those who she ever come into any form of conflict, well they're never seen alive.

Yet, I found only one ghoul beside Shachi that defends Rize and all I got was that the ghoul found her strength to be appealing and how she acts alone with no need for any ghoul to aid her. I felt pity for the young man, I see a potential in him and yet he always dwells on his weakness instead of his strength and I hope he doesn't follow Rize's footsteps.

We already have enough to deal with, I certainly don't want to have another binge eater on the loose either because I'll be the one cleaning up the mess. Sighing, I shook my head once I got near the cell room and all I can think of is finding her again before she does something crazy.

Especially not now, not when I made a few human friends within my ward who aren't part of the CCG. If she ever dares enter my ward then surely she'll be going up against someone who won't let her get her way, not this time. Now I got people I need to protect before they're caught in the crossfire.

Finally reaching the cell room, I walked steadily forward before I slipped the book into the small slot while I felt pity overcome me as I recall that he's a prisoner, "I brought a new book."

Stepping back, I sat across from the closed door, resting my hands upon my lap as I waited for a response from the man. Keeping my head up, I shrugged while stating, "It's been a popular book at the moment, so I thought you'll like to read it. But I don't know if you'll like Sen Takatsuki's work since it's more… out there I guess."

A voice boomed from the other side of steel wall, "Thank you, Yuzuki-san."

Nodding, I took in a deep breath before cutting straight to the chase, "...Your daughter has been running amok through the Wards. She has gained a large amount of unwanted attention, ghouls and humans alike."

I heard the ghoul sigh in annoyance before he responded," She was always one to be far from control."

Tilting my head, I stared at the door as I wondered what he'll think when I mention how serve Rize's situation has gotten, "Do you understand the CCG will not allow her to live. She has slaughter ghouls and humans in such ruthless matter, with no real reason behind it."

He turned the page in the book that I gave him and I notice how his voice deceived him, I can tell he was concern about the woman he took under his wing. Yet he didn't ask much except trying to make me reveal my true intentions, "So are you here to gain information from me regarding my daughter?"

Shaking my head at the question, I wasn't seeking anything since I already know much about Rize, but I only came to warn him about Rize's fate, "No. I have all the information I need, but I'm only informing you that she's walking down a path that she cannot turn back from."

Sighing, my eyes closed shut as I recalled my parents the ultimate sacrifice, "I understand, parents are to protect their children, no matter what they have done."

Curling my fingers up upon my lap, I opened my eyes as I stared forward and my voice went stoic, "My father and mother placed their lives on the line so I can survive. Which I know you did in order to protect your own daughter. You're here because you were protecting your child and for that," My lips twitched a bit, "I respect you as an honorable man who was willing to die for their child."

"Your parents were honorable people." He paused for a moment as another page was turned, "I met your father once, a wise young man, a gentle man that can mislead any person who believed to harm him. He was strong with a kind heart."

My eyes widen slightly; I wouldn't have thought that he would have met my father or actually know him enough to speak so highly of him. Shachi continued on about my father, "I once fought with him, his techniques are unique since he fights in a form that he won't harm anyone."

Nodding, I lifted my head while leaning closer towards the cell door, I needed to know more about my father before he was taken from me. Lacing my fingers together as I recalled a few things that I knew already, "I know, my father used pressure points in order to temporally paralyzing someone or at times to cause an unbalance on the body. He never believed in killing without extreme measures such as an act of survival."

His voice was calm, but it still held a powerful presence as he went on, "Are you aware that your father came from a high society of ghouls from a foreign place. His martial skills are different, but I won't adopt to them and your father surely took some lessons from me."

I couldn't explain the feeling that spread over me, but I found myself smiling at the thought of old memories during my colorful days as a child, "I've learned about some martial art at a young age, he told me it was for self-defense. I wasn't hurting anyone, but it allowed me to take down my opponent and for me to flee if needed." I allowed a bitter chuckle to escape my lips, "I continued to work on it after my time in the hands of a psychotic ghoul and I mastered it once entering CCG."

Another page was flipped as he clearly stated a cold fact, "Are you aware that you're on a path of no return."

I sighed, "...Yes... I've been told many times and I see myself walking alone in twisted path, but I do not regret stepping foot on it."

He sighed too, but I can tell it was more of acceptance that Rize was heading down that road and he can't do a thing to prevent it nor can he teach her otherwise, "Probably my daughter feels the same for her actions."

"Her road will come to an end soon." My hands clenched at the thought as I allowed my expression to become stoic, "I won't do it unless she gives me no other choice."

"She's uncontrollable. There's no words that can change her mind, she's a lost cost, and only chaos to anyone who wishes to change her."

"I've seen it in person and I know the destruction she causes, so I'll warn you that her time is running out. Any time now, someone will finally end her life and no one is going to stop them."

"When I have the chance to leave this place, I'll allow you to have an honorable fight if I happened to cross paths with then."

Standing, I faced the door that contained the ghoul as I stated a hard fact, "... I accept that invite, but I know my mentor, my surrogate father, will be the one to handle the case if anyone were to break out. He isn't a man to hold any remorse, so be warn of the **Reaper**."

I turned, lowering my head as I remember one of the native language that my father used before transferring to Japanese due to the move to Tokyo. I looked over my shoulder, I imagined the steel door encaging the ghoul who must wait to know the fate of his daughter. I can picture him staring at the book as he pondered what will happen next.

This sadness overcome me for a moment since a parent would do anything to protect their children and he's here because of it. My words left my lips without much thought as I finally took my leave, "Jusque-là mon ami."

The returning despair covered me once more as I roamed through the halls of Cochlea, my head remained low as I wondered if my actions will cost something.

If I don't do anything to stop Rize myself then who else will die? Yet do I have the will to take a life, a being who only brought suffering. So I would be doing everyone a favor, no one should fall victim again.

But Rize is still someone's daughter, she might not be human, but is she a monster? Does being a ghoul automatic makes them a monster? I've met a fair share of humans who were monsters, but they were simply a person, they were _human_.

I would kill a monster if they truly were a monster.

But now, I have people to protect, humans who wouldn't be able to defend themselves from a ghoul like Rize.

Sighing, lifting my head as I passed by Donato's cell, noticing that he wasn't there to be aware of my presences and I muttered, "My duty is to protect the innocent." Wrapping my arms around me as I felt the chills running down my spine, "I need to act now before it's too late."

* * *

Walking through the crowd, a smile fell upon my lips at the thought of meeting up with the two human boys that I ran into last week. Those two were different from each other and from what I gathered is the two are close, probably friends since they were children.

One was more talkative, opened and easily capable of befriending anyone, but yet I felt that Hide was a big unreadable puzzle that leaves a mysterious impression. Then there was Kaneki, who was more of a bookworm, shy, but there was something else that comes off him, something I can't explain.

Those two humans are different and both having something hidden which I can't explain.

Remembering the path from work to Anteiku, but it has Kamii University on the way so I'll be meeting up with the two. Smiling, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of finally knowing normal people.

The humans I know are part of the CCG, they all have their differences, but all have a similar view on ghouls. Then I know my share of ghouls who all experience some form of hardship. So actually having a human who isn't part of CCG can be a breath of fresh air for once.

They won't know my involvement with CCG nor ghouls because I know once they find out then they'll view on me would change. It's not lying, but more like withholding information which I already do, so it won't be anything new.

* * *

I smiled, turning as the two stopped shortly after I faced them and surely they must be surprised that I notice them. Especially Hide, he's always amazed at how I know when they're around and in truth it wasn't hard to pick them out. I can recognize their scent or their voice and I know when someone is nearing me, so I'm not always left in the dark.

Hide raised a brow while studying me, "Still can't sneak up on you." He grinned while crossing his arms, "But I'm not going to give up on it!"

I laughed at his childish attitude, "I'll like to see you try, but it's not going to happen so easily.

The boy began to ask questions as he stared down at my quinque case, "I never actually see you play your instrument."

Shrugging, I pulled the case close to me while we began to walk together, "I'm not a huge fan of the violin, so I don't play it much."

Kaneki tilted his head while glancing at the case before looking over at me, "Then why do you carry it around?"

I hate being questioned, especially by people who don't know anything and I wasn't going to let them know that I wasn't carrying an instrument. But I wasn't going to let them know that I'm carrying around a pair of quinques in case I run into a ghoul nor will I jump into any conservations regarding CCG.

So instead, I simply shook my head at them, "Whenever I feel like playing then I use it, so I carry it around in case I want to."

Suddenly Hide jump in front of me, he pointed at me and by the tone of his voice it seems like he realized something, "Wait! Now I see why you're familiar."

I raised a brow at the boy, trying to think of any possible reason to why the boy said that. I'm positive I never met him nor Kaneki, but if he saw me as an investigator then what do I say. What can I say if he knows I'm a dove?

Stepping away, he chuckled, "Of course!"

The black haired boy stared at his friend with questionable expression as he tried to understand where's the boy trying to imply, "Hide, where are you going at? I think Yuzuki-san must feel uncomfortable about-"

Cutting the boy off, Hide shook his head while he walked up to me, "You're the one that usually shows up at the music place! That one where we play our own things, like a club for people to perform their music." Frowning to himself, he held his chin while trying to recall something, "Forgot the name of it…"

Tilting my head at the loud boy, stepped back a bit while keeping a steady eye on him. I never took notice to anyone that goes there, I usually go there to just play, but I never once actually spoke with anyone in there. Except a few people who wish to work with me on a duet or go over their own music, but I never mixed in with the others. Certainly I never once thought he'll be among the people that show up.

He shook Kaneki's shoulder a bit, Hide chuckled while throwing his hands in the air, "Yeah! You play the piano like a goddess~!"

I couldn't help myself from blushing at the comment, it was still so overwhelming that someone actually caught me off guard with such outburst and to have someone actually recognize my talent with the piano. Yeah, I already had a few actually comment my skill such as Fura, Arima and even Juuzou, but to have someone that I hardly know became so delighted at the sound of my music. Well it made me want to smile, I hardly ever had such a reaction from anyone.

Kaneki looked over at me, he smiled "We didn't know you play the piano. So you're more of a pianist than a violinist?"

I stepped back, a laughed as relaxed from the earlier, "I never thought you'll go to that." Turning over to Kaneki, nodding at his conclusion, "I've played the piano since I was a child and that instrument is my passion."

* * *

"Umm..."

I leaned back, noticing that the outgoing boy has fallen asleep and it left me with Kaneki, who still isn't very opened with me like he was with Hide. He seems to be nice, but I could tell that he was nervous and the silence soon become awkward between the two of us.

Sighing, I tilted my head at the boy and I offered a smile, "Kaneki, I can tell you like to read, a lot."

"I... I do," he chucked, "I'm known as a bookworm according to Hide."

I smiled faintly as I recall the days I was like him, hidden behind a book, but those times were gone. I grabbed my cup of coffee, "I used to read a lot too, but lately I hardly get the time to pick a book up."

His eyes brighten up when I mentioned that I read too, "T-Then who's your favorite author?"

"I don't have one. I read all types of genre, all different types of authors, so I can just see it all." Sighing to myself, as I placed the cup down, I found myself smiling sadly, "My mother used to own a bookstore here, in the 20th Ward and I'll always be reading when I came to work with her."

"I even made my own book fort with all the novels I finished~" I giggled, but stopping as I faced the boy, "But to answer your question, I do like more of the tragedy genres because I can relate to what someone must've gone through."

"My favorite author is Sen Takatsuki. Surely you must have read one of her books especially she leans more into the tragedy," He flipped his book over so the cover was facing up and I frowned for a second at the mention of the name.

I had to admit her work was good, no it was interesting and I know every book must hold a huge meaning behind them. I stared down at the book while I spoke about the mysterious author that people have yet to know the truth off, "Her work is interesting, but I have mixed feelings about Sen Takatsuki as a person. There's something within her writing that screams some short of agony that I can't ignore, but maybe I'm just overanalyzing it."

Kaneki looked at me as he noticed how I spoke about the author, "It sounds like you've met her before," He chuckled a bit before glancing at the book beside him, "Or you're really looking deep into her work."

Smiling, I nodded while leaning against my arm, "I met her before and she's… an interesting person."

The boy leaned in closer, "Really?!"

He almost jumped out of his seat once I revealed my connection with his favorite author, but I felt bad for him since he isn't aware that Sen isn't a great person. Yet I couldn't say anything involving her true personality to anyone.

Nodding again, I chuckled at how he lit up and I smiled, "Yeah, maybe one day when she's doing a book signing I'll take you."

Before either of us can continue our conservation, Hide woke up and quickly dismissed us, "Kaneki! Don't tell me you're boring Yuzuki with book talk? Don't you ever get bored reading books and talking about books?"

Shaking my head at the boy, I took a sip of my coffee before clearly stating, "I actually enjoy our conservation about books. The only other person I talk about reading will be my father," Facing Kaneki as I placed the cup down, "He shares a similar taste of books as you, Kaneki."

Hide raised a brow as he brought up a question, "Wait, how do you read Yuzuki?"

Kaneki's eyes widen as he scolded his friend for asking such a question, "Hide?!"

I shook my head, reassuring that the question was harmless, "It's okay. I can still see, but it's more difficult with reading since it's small font and such a large amount together, everything becomes a blur. My father would read with me at his spare time or I'll have to find a copy of the book with an audio or a braille book."

The black haired boy nodded, "I've seen a few of those books and-"

Hide tilted his head at me, "They're just dots and I can't read it."

Kaneki gave his friend a look before sighing as he explained, "Hide, it's a system of reading and writing that function more by touch then actually seeing it. It's consists of arrangements of dots which make up letters, numbers, and punctuation marks, so the blind could use. Or anyone with trouble vision."

I smiled at the knowledge he had over the topic since few actually knew about it. I chuckled before facing Hide, "It's like our very own code that you can't break unless you learn."

Shrugging, "My father has learned the braille system himself and it's something anyone can learn. It's just as interesting as learning sign language."

Suddenly, I felt a gain a weight over my shoulders and I found Hide laughing while poking the side of my head. I raised a brow at him, but I laughed at what he said next, "You're different from any girl I've met Yuzuki-san. Interesting and strange, but hey who are we to judge!"

Kaneki laughed at his friend's actions while adding on it, "We're glad to have ran into to you."

"Yeah, you did ran into me," I giggled and this made Hide laugh even more as Kaneki realized what he said, but he couldn't himself from reddening in embarrassment.

"If that didn't happen then we wouldn't be sitting here together," Smiling at him as I lightly pushed his shoulder, "Wouldn't we?"

"I guess you're right about that."

* * *

3rd Pov

Touka frowned at the girl, crossing her arms as she walked over at the dove, "Having fun with the humans?"

Yuzuki looked over her shoulder, "They're interesting people and kind people." The dove smirked at the ghoul, "Don't tell me you're still upset that he caught you of guard and said what he said?"

"That idiot! I could've I would've killed him on the spot!" Touka yelled, she throw her arms aside as she walked passed the girl, the ghoul continued to rant about the human boy until she heard Yuzuki began to laugh.

Narrowing her eyes at the girl, Touka snorted, "What's so funny?"

Shrugging, Yuzuki turned towards the girl while explaining, "Hide is like that, he was just being _too_ friendly, so don't overreact Touka. He compliment you-"

Cutting the girl off, Touka frowned as she pointed at Yuzuki, "He embarrassed me! In front of everyone, that idiot, I swear when I-"

Chuckling at how the young ghoul continued to rant on how the boy, but Yuzuki couldn't help but tease her about it, "Come on, you got to admit you were at least flattered by it."

Narrowing her eyes at the dove, Touka crossed her arms facing the older girl while making it clear, "Yuzuki, I will fight you if you continued to talk about this."

Holding her hands up in defense, Yuzuki shook her head before a smirk slowly appeared on her lips, "Hey, I'm not saying anything, but I'll like to see what he'll think when he sees you act like this. The quiet waitress can capable of being so hostile."

Turning away as she muttered back, "Shut up."

Walking over to Touka, the light haired girl offered a smile while trying to reassure her friend, "Don't worry, Touka, we put him in his place and he felt bad for putting you on the spot."

"Idiots." Sighing in annoyance, the dark blue eyed ghoul glanced over at Yuzuki, "So you're planning to hang around those two?"

Sitting down on the couch, she closed her eyes before smiling, "Yeah, you should sit with us when you're not working. Maybe you'll-"

Quickly declining the offer, Touka shook her head as she frowned at the dove, "I'm not sitting with any human if I don't have to, especially with those two idiots."

Placing her hands on her hips, Touka tilted her head at Yuzuki before asking, "Why in the hell did you pick those two losers? From any human it had to be those two."

Yuzuki lifted her head up at her, she smiled at the girl's question, but the dove found herself giggling, "I don't know, but I'm glad it's those two 'idiots' and surely you'll come around eventually."

"Not going to happen."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back later this week for another update, but please review if you like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **3rd Pov**

The streets were clear within the 6th Ward, not a single soul dared to roam the ward at such late hours especially after what happened not so long ago when Rize was around. Yet a few linger in the darkness, keeping in the dark as they wonder through the place and some pray on their next target.

The white cloaked figure quietly pondered through a abandon building, her hair emitting a light that brighten the space as she stopped across from a group of ghouls. Removing the hood revealing the mask of the infamous ghoul to a small gang of ghouls known as the Gas Masks.

"Kazuichi Banjou," The Phantom faced the group especially giving her full attention to the tallest ghoul, "I simply want to ask a few questions regarding someone."

One of the gas masked ghouls jumped at the sight of the girl, "That's the Phantom!"

The other masked ghoul who was numbered two quickly looked over at the tall man, "Boss, she's very strong, so don't try to piss her off."

The third marked gas masked stepped back as he glanced between their friend and the mysteries ghoul, "Don't underestimate her, Banjou."

Banjou raised a brow at the ghoul, "Why me?"

Phantom placed her hands behind her back, nodding her head towards the ghoul as she explained her sudden visit, "I'm aware that you know of Rize, who I'm currently searching for."

Narrowing his eyes with skepticism at the cloaked ghoul, "You're going to kill her?"

Shaking her head, all she wanted was to peacefully cooperate with him in order to catch Rize, but she should've known he won't be doing so willingly. Especially since he grown some form of attachment with the inconsiderable ghoul, but Phantom wasn't going to give up, "I want to stop her before she hurts anyone else or even gets herself killed."

Jiro looked over to the tall man, "Boss, you should listen to her."

Ichimi advised Banjou as she glanced back at the extraordinary ghoul, "Yeah, Phantom knows everything."

Then there was Sante who simply stated, "You can't possibly go up against her."

Banjou crossed his arms, creating a tough appearance in order to threaten the girl while narrowing his eyes, "What if I refuse to help you."

She wasn't affected by the way he presented himself nor did she buy his 'hostile' appearance since she already knew the ghoul was a giant softy. Sighing, she unfolded her hands from her back before stepping forward, "Then I'll challenge you to a match. I win, you answer my questions. You win, I'll provide you with something you want."

Raising a brow in suspicion as he tried to think of what she could possibly offer, "What do you have that I want?"

Shrugging, her voice didn't reveal much since the modifier hid everything and all she did was stare at Banjou, "Power. I can teach you and help you gain confince in which your ability can increase. I'm aware that you're drawn to power such as Rize."

"But you must understand she's a dangerous person, she has no remorse for anyone, but herself. She doesn't understand love, so what you feel for her is all one-sided and if she wished she could've disposed of you any time." She tilted her head slightly before giving one last plead in convincing Banjou before she engages in a match against him, "So please, I need to know where she is before she hurts someone else."

Jiro nodded, turning over to Banjou as he reminded the ghoul of what happened, "She's right, Banjou. Did you remember how she left our ward? It was just chaos."

"Rize is trouble. No good could come from her." Sante added onto it as he tried to reason with their friend before he decides to face the ghoul, "Look what she did to the 11th Ward."

Ichimi sighed, "Just listen to her. If the rumors are true then Phantom must be right."

Walking up to the ghoul, he towered her as he frowned, "You have to fight me if you want those answers, Phantom. I don't care what the rumors about you, but I won't let you hurt Rize."

Sighing, Phantom lightly shook her head as she tried to avoid any conflict, but he was fully convinced by Rize's charms, "I don't wish to fight you but-"

Banjou's voice boom through the abandon space as he crossed his arms, "Rize is innocent, I'll defend her even if I need to fight you."

"I won't let her hurt anyone anymore," Nodding, agreeing and accepting that there was no other way. Phantom narrowed her eyes behind the mask as she rested her arms beside her while clearly stating, "I'll win within a few minutes and you'll tell me what you know about her."

Without much warning, she stepped aside as the ghoul threw a punch. All she did was jab his side and his body stiffen under her touch meanwhile Banjou released a grasp at the sudden attack that happened within a flash. His eyes widen at how fast she was, it was like she disappeared in a blink of an eye as if she was an actually ghost.

The gas masks all stood back, watching the fight unfold and see that their friend was out match the moment he threw the first swing. Yet they still tried to encourage him, advice him, but everything still didn't help him defeat the Phantom.

Kicking the ghoul down, Yuzuki raised a brow the moment the kagune came her way, but she swiftly bend back as she dodged the move. In a spilt second, delivering another kick while grabbing Banjou's arm and pressing her thumb into his skin causing the muscles to go numb under her touch. Flipping the large man over her shoulder, she walked over to him as she landed another hit upon his chest, immobilizing the ghoul.

Banjou coughed, staring up at the masked figure who managed to take him down without summoning her own kagune or putting much effort, "Y-you... How...?"

Tilting her head, Yuzuki knelt down beside him while resting her hand on his shoulder, "I won..." Her fingers gazed over the stiff body parts, she began to unlock them from their trance, "It's something I can't explain, but it's something you must learn through experience."

Jaro and Sante whispered among themselves as they watched how their comrade was defeated while Ichimi only watched the two. Jaro was lost of breath as he stared at the white cloaked figure, "So the rumors are true." Meanwhile Sante nodded as he whispered, "She beat him without anything."

The defeated ghoul slowly sat up but his whole body screamed out for a moment before it relaxed once more. Facing the masked ghoul, he saw how the eyes were blacken while a scar marking the right eye and how it's smile swirled. Still there was no clear expression written across the mask, all his eyes focused on was the glowing blue hair that gave her a haunting look. However, he couldn't help, but feel as if the girl behind the mask was gentle and was merely maintaining a tough appearance just to make a stand against the world.

The Phantom offered a hand to the ghoul, "Forgive me, but please don't hold it against me since it was the only way of getting you to agree to my terms." She sighed, "You might feel uncomfortable at the moment, it'll pass soon."

"...I'll... I'll help you."

* * *

She spent almost all morning reviewing the files, hoping to pin point the ghoul's next move, but nothing. No lead or anything that could possibly help her. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Yuzuki rubbed her face as she placed the pen down along with the case files.

Leaning back in her chair, all she could possibly think about was just closing the cases up. Getting to it's roots before anything else grows from it, but she can't get anyone else to help her through the work.

There wasn't anyone who's willing to turn their backs like she did.

Yuzuki glazed her finger over the rim of the mug that rested on her work station, a small sound ringed faintly as she continued to swirl her finger over the cup. Leaning her head aside, her faded eyes remained on the desk as she pondered over what Banjou revealed last night. It wasn't much, but it allowed her to truly understand how rash Rize was and how much trouble she'll cost if things don't go her way.

Still, finding her wasn't her main concern. Nothing is except finding the ghoul who tormented her during her youth. All she could do was find him, questioned him, maybe even torture him, but in the end she wants him dead.

Narrowing her eyes without knowing she clenched the mug within her grip and slowly her strong became too much for the fragile object. Once that haunting laugher returned from her far gone memories, she felt the pieces pierce her skin. Still there wasn't any pain, she was already numb to any physical pain and maybe that's why people view her so coldly.

However, the warm sensation of her own blood trailed down her fingers but she felt them healing within seconds. Yuzuki didn't have the time to clean up the shattered mug or wipe her hand clean when someone opened the door to her apartment.

It was none other than Arima who decided to drop in since it's been far too long when Yuzuki has checked in or even spoken with the man. So she not surprise that he'll show up and in reality she didn't have the courage to face him at work. Still didn't know what to say, but all she could possibly say was that she did miss speaking with him.

Brushing aside the shards that covered the desk while carefully keeping the case files aside as she acknowledged the investigator, "Good afternoon," Collecting the once whole mug into her palms as she dusted it into the trash can that rested beside her desk, "What brings you here?"

Raising a brow at the mess she recently cleaned up and his eyes noticed the scarlet color that stained the girl's hands which he can assume was due to the broken mug. The white haired dove sighed to himself, "It appears you have gotten into a mess, but what should I expect since you've been too busy with-"Glancing over to the case files, he was surprise to see what the girl was spending her time on, "With the binge eater and still you continue on the fool's eye case."

His expression was cold, tilting his head as his cold gray eyes studied the girl, "How long have you been going over all this, Yuzuki?"

Wiping the crimson red from her hand, Yuzuki kept a stoic expression as she answered, "For some time now. No one is going to do it, so I decided to take the cases and find out a led."

Sighing, he glanced around the apartment and he put the pieces together that she hasn't touched anything beside her work area, "And neglecting yourself from everything else?"

Returning his attention back to the young Investigator, he narrowed his eyes a bit, "Also, I thought we both agreed for you to drop the fool's eye case."

Frowning to herself, Yuzuki curled her fingers as she faced the wooden desk, "Do you truly expect me to drop it? Maybe on any other case, but this one-" Narrowing her eyes while disposing the blood stained napkin away, "This case is important to me and you should know that."

Arima stood there watching how the girl tensed at the very mention of the case and surely she still kept strong emotional ties regarding it. He pitied her, the man knew the ghoul was difficult to find and surely she'll be wasting her time on trying. He sighed once more, "I'm aware of it but don't let personal emotions get in the way. You'll be at a disadvantage if you allow them to control your actions. Which is the reason why I advised you to pass the case aside."

Placing his hands into the pockets of his gray suit, lowering his eyes over towards the manila folder, "Dwelling on it will not help you get the end of it."

Moving away from the desk, Yuzuki tilted her head up at the man while narrowing her eyes, "How am I to forget it? After everything that happened, how could I push it aside."

"Then I make a new promise. I'll take care of the case. When I cross paths with the ghoul then I'll let you decide what to do." Offering an agreement, Arima raised a brow as he awaited the girl's response, "Only if you agree to let it go for the time being."

Silence filled the air between the two, Yuzuki thought over the offer, but yet she still couldn't find it within her to let it go. How could she possibly let go of the ghoul that basically took her sight, her innocents, and scarred her for the rest of her life.

Facing away, the girl only sighed after finally deciding, "Fine, I agree to your terms."

"That's settled." Collecting the file that has continued to torment the girl, he didn't spare her a look while stating, "Grab your things and set those case files aside."

She felt confused to why he said such a thing, "Why?"

"You need to get out and away from work," Looking over his shoulder, he raised a brow to himself as he thought about it while explaining to the girl. "It's been awhile since we both enjoyed a coffee together, hasn't it?" He smiled faintly, motioning towards the door while Yuzuki stood up.

Yuzuki found herself smiling, it's been awhile since she actually sat down with the man and mainly it was her own childish behavior that distant the two after her removal of his Squad. Pushing in her chair, she collected her case, "Far too long and I think we both need it."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The sky slowly began to bleed into a mixure of oranges, reds, and pinks as the sun descended over the horizon. The sunset was beautiful, but it was also a sign that night will claim the land when the monsters rise from the shadows. However, it didn't stop the girl from walking down the street towards a small club.

Entering the small welcoming place, all the sounds blurred together, but Yuzuki could still hear people going up to her and greeting her. Smiling, she can tell by the tones that they were excited to see the girl.

All the voices only mashed together, none having their own distinct nature behind them as people continued to greet her throughout the small amount of time since she arrived. Yuzuki signed in, waiting in the line of others who also signed up, but it gave the dove time to just listen and stop stressing.

It all went by, one performer at a time with something different to offer. She'll admit, some had unbelievable talent and the passion can vividly seen if you paid attention to how the music swayed. When it was her time, she moved towards the large instrument and her fingers caressed it's smooth surface as she took a sit in front of everyone.

It was quiet, but in truth she felt like she was the only one there in the soul of the universe. Everything melted away once the first note echoed within her mind and that was the moment her lips twitched slightly at the beautiful sound.

The world disappeared around her, there wasn't any line dividing her or anything, there wasn't any side to choice or things to worry over. It all faded, leaving her alone in silence as she played each note with passion.

No pressure weighed her down, no expections to live up to. The sensation of feeling weightless as she felt the music flow through her, the emotions she couldn't express nor could her eyes reveal. Closing her eyes, Yuzuki won't deny that she could live the rest of her life like this, but what kind of life would it be if she didn't accomplish her dreams. She isn't going to live within this allusion of a world who refuses one of the many truths, even if it meant to suffer a little to get what she wants.

Then everything returned the moment her hands rested beside her, yet she couldn't hear anything, but she did recongize how some people stood from their sits. Raising, keeping her face remain low as she turned towards the side and something made her look up. She felt a familar sensation of someone watching from a far, but she couldn't pin point where the source was.

Walking away, all she heard were compliments, but none seem to matter to her since there were all shadows. Still, Yuzuki smiled while her mind wondered back to how she felt when she was playing the piano. Still there was something that kept calling her back to her surroundings, begging for her attention, but still she couldn't focus with the amount of things going on, so she continued on without turning back.

Suddenly, Yuzuki caught a scent of two oddly familiar aromas, but she couldn't actually believe they would be here. Raising a brow, she continued once move but the scent got stronger and before she knew it someone called out to her.

"Yuzuki!"

Her eyes widen, turning around she heard the boys rush over to her through the crowd of people that disbanded over her performance. Raising a brow to the reason why Kaneki was there since the boy wouldn't seem like the type to hang around this type of scene. But for Hide on the other hand, he's been here before and surely he must've brought Kaneki to show him and mainly to see her play.

Standing there, all she did was stare at them as she whispered, "What... What are you guys doing here?"

"To see you, duh!" Hide took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around the other boy who moved through the crowd, "I brought Kaneki this time!"

Yuzuki chuckled, nodding at the two, "I can see that."

Kaneki smiled, glancing back at the small platform that the once sat before returning his attention on her, "You were amazing up there."

She returned the smile, "Thank you."

Looking around, Kaneki saw how the small place was so lively with everyone's energetic personalities and all sharing a common ground around music. He chuckled a bit before looking over to Yuzuki, who was facing the source of the next performer, but she somehow noticed that he looked over to her.

He won't ever get over how she could possibly sense their every movement, but it only made him smile, "This is the place you go to?" Glancing over to his best friend, who was watching the next show, "Hide was telling me everything about it on the way here."

"Was I right?! She's like a goddess~" Shaking Kaneki around a bit, Hide laughed as he pointed over to the girl, "I had to show my buddy that I wasn't overreacting."

Sending an unamused look to his friend, Kaneki sighed to himself, "Hide, you still overreact like on a daily basis."

Agreeing with Kaneki's statement, she nodded while standing beside the boy, "You do."

"Psshh... Nah, it's just you two not fully embracing the details."

Yuzuki felt another smile appear as she faced the two, "I'm flattered that you two came out to see."

Snapping his fingers, Hide jumped a bit at the girl while a smile quickly appeared across his face, "Oh! That reminds me, you and I gotta do a duet!"

Raising a brow, the girl only lightly crossed her arms as she turned towards Hide, "A duet?"

Giving a confused expression, Kaneki stared at the boy, "Hide, I didn't know you can sing or play the piano?"

"No! I mean, I want to do some form of DJ or something with you, Yuzuki. We can work on a song and I got the sound effects while you sing."

"Sounds like a plan," Chuckling, she nodded while agreeing to his request, "We just have to work on it together."

Sharply turning on his heels, Hide pointed at the quiet boy while raising a brow at him, "You better be here to see it Kaneki!"

Raising his hands up in defense, he chuckled nervously, "I will, don't worry."

Facing the quiet boy, Yuzuki expression soften as she tried to get the boy involved with their plans, "You can help us on the song too."

"I'm not into music like you and Hide, so I won't be much use."

Gently pushing the boy by his shoulder, Yuzuki smiled again before glancing over to Hide, "You can still be with us when we're working on it."

"Hold up..." Hide fished out his phone, frowning a bit as he tried to read the screen and shouted at the two before excusing himself, "I'll be back!"

The two watched as he pushed through the crowd so he can answer the call. Kaneki glanced over at Yuzuki before looking away, "Umm... Do you come here regularly? Or is it a part time thing like a hobby?"

"I drop by once a week or every other week." Shrugging, she released a sigh while facing him, "Sometimes, I only pass by just to see the next show or even see if anyone requested my help for anything."

He chuckled sheepish, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at her, "I've noticed a lot of people here recognized you the moment you hit the first key."

Crossing her arms behind her back, Yuzuki could only smile at his observation, "Yeah, everyone already know how I play since I've been a regular here for about a year."

His eyes widen, he was speechless for a moment, "A year? Wow..."

She shrugged, "I moved back to the 20th Ward just a year ago."

"Really? Which ward did you came from?"

"I lived with my father in the 1st Ward and I decided to move back here since this was my home ward about ten years ago."

His eyes widen at the new information, "You moved from the 1st Ward to here... That's crazy." Kaneki chuckled lightly to himself before smiling over to her, "And you made a name already just within a year... I'm impressed," Glancing around the place for a second before landing back on the girl, "Can't be diffcult since you're very talented, Yuzuki."

"Thank you, Kaneki."

Returning back, Hide waved his hand at the two before giving a two finger salute, "Hey guys, I gotta go! See you guys later~"

Kaneki sighed again to himself, watching the boy rush out, "There he goes again..."

Yuzuki raised a brow, turning over to Kaneki before asking, "He does that a lot, huh?"

Nodding, he shrugged a bit, "Sadly..."

"Umm... You want to stop by at Anteiku for a cup of coffee?" Offering the girl a trip down to the cafe that she introduced him to and he chuckled, "Their coffee is something worth going back for."

"I would like that," She giggled while agreeing with his statement, "Maybe that's the reason why I came back to the 20th Ward honestly."

* * *

 **Anteiku**

Looking at his phone, Kaneki wasn't surprised to read the message from his friend. He sighed tiredly to himself before letting Yuzuki know what the boy said, "Hide texted me and said he's busy tomorrow until late noon so he won't be able to meet with us."

Shrugging, not being surprised that Hide would be unavaible, "It's okay, we can do something until he's free."

His eyes landed inside the empty cup, not looking up at the girl as he tried to think of something, "Umm... Uh... I don't know what we can do..."

Yuzuki set her cup down, suggesting an idea as she tilted her head at the boy, "Want to go to the zoo?"

Facing Yuzuki, he stared at her for a moment while giving some thought to the idea and he shrugged, "I haven't been there so yeah."

Adding onto the plan, Yuzuki nodded while suggesting something that the book would enjoy, "Then if we have time we can go to a bookstore and you pick the place."

Smiling, he laughed a bit as he agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

"Then it's a date,"

His eyes widen and he felt his cheeks heating up as he shuttered, "A d-date?"

"Yeah, it's settled so it's a date."

"Oh... Okay, it's a date." He smiled sheepish, nervously scratching the back of his head. Glancing down, his eyes widen a bit when he saw the time and he began to excuse him, "It's getting late."

Looking over at Yuzuki, giving her a concern look before offering, "Yuzuki, do you want me to walk you home?"

Decling his offer, Yuzuki shook her head before giving him a smile, "No, it's fine. I'll stay here a bit longer, but thank you Kaneki."

Nodding, he pushed in his chair while sparing another glance over to the girl, "Alright, be careful."

"You too."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," He smiled, "Goodnight Yuzuki."

"Goodnight, Kaneki."

* * *

The three of them all stood in the back room, no words with exchanged among them nor did any of them made a move. Yuzuki was between the two ghouls, her unfazed eyes remained fixed in the space before her while she kept her arms crossed lightly over her chest. While Yomo leaned against the wall across the room, his eyes on the young dove and the manager as the two discussed a few things. Then there was Yoshimura, maintaining his calm aura with his arms crossed behind him as he looked over to the young girl who brought up a few topics.

Stepping foward, not facing anyone in particular as she coldly stated some facts, "What will you do if Rize shows up in the 20th Ward? You can't possibly allow the binge eater to stay here, not after what she did to the 6th and 11th Wards." She frowned, crossing her arms as she gave the man her full attention while putting out a few things, "Anteiku's job is to watch over the 20th Ward and clearly Rize is a threat that should be provent."

The old ghoul nodded, not turning towards the girl, "I understand your concerns, Yuzuki, but if she does try to distrub our home then we'll put a stop to her. However, I'm aware you have a emotion connection to the issue at hand especially after befriending a few humans."

Raising a brow, finally facing the dove, the ghoul made an important note that she can't possibly ignore, "Those two are what's weighing you down, I am correct? They know nothing about how the CCG work or how a ghoul's life is, so you might be leding them into great danger."

Uncrossing her arms, she sighed under her breath before looking up at the ghoul before she chuckled to herself and the manager saw how close she gotten with the humans, "Yoshimura, I know that I might bring trouble into their lives, but I can't help myself from actually socializing without the whole doves vs ghouls. I feel more normal and alive just being around those two."

Smiling to herself, she turned away as she thought to herself, "There's no side to choice and I don't have any label thrown across me like some warning flag."

Sighing, the manager gave her a stoic expression as he tried to warn the girl of the potential outcome, "I can understand, but do remember that if they discover your secret then what will you do?"

Yuzuki shrugged, walking up towards the ghoul smiling when she formly stated her belief, "They'll still be my friends because of **who** I am, not for _**what**_ I am. If they truly care then they wouldn't let it bother them."

He smiled at her answer, nodding as he bid his farewell, "Goodnight, Yuzuki." Looking over his shoulder towards Yomo who stood in the back, "I'll have Yomo escourt you home since it's late and you shouldn't be wondering the streets alone."

"Thank you, Yoshimura and goodnight."

* * *

The two sat in silence during the ride back to the girl's apartment, but both had words that needed to be exchanged and surely they had grown used to each other despite the ties that tangled their lives. Yet they haven't allowed it to turn them against each other because who they're connected to, but there are a few things that can't be put aside. Yuzuki already knew of the past or the basic of it and surely she'll understand if Yomo would discourage the girl because it, but they kept a neutral relationship.

Sighing, she tilted her head a bit to acknowlege the man behind the wheel before she gave her apology of having him go such trouble, "Sorry to give you the trouble of taking me home Yomo."

Brushing it aside, Yomo kept his eyes on the road, "It's not a problem. I rather make sure you arrive home safely and the manager would like that too. After all you are one of us and we look out for each other."

Chuckling, she raised a brow, "Like a family, huh?"

"Yes. Also you live within the 20th Ward and Anteiku is incharge of overseeing it and helping those who need it."

"So you're also just doing your job too."

"It won't matter if it was my job or not, you are apart of our family and I wouldn't have let you gone alone at such hours."

Fixing herself straight, Yuzuki didn't reveal any form of fasical expressions when she asked, "There's more you want to say, right Yomo?"

Yomo didn't deny that he wanted to discuss about something else, but he simply stated, "Yuzuki, be careful out there."

It was all she needed to know that he was talking about her time as the Phantom and her time with the CCG. Surely she's crossing dangerous territories , but who's she kidding... She's been crossing a minefield the moment she took her first breath in this world and she not afraid of walking through it to get to the other side.

Nodding, she smirked to herself a bit before reassuring him, "I will."

"We're here," Coming to a stop, Yomo looked over at the dove before giving his farewell, "Goodnight Yuzuki."

Smiling at the ghoul, she existed the car and returning back to her life as a dove once more, but she turned over at the ghoul, "Thank you Yomo and goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: Forgive me for taking a longer time to update, but it's been a busy two weeks due to AP exams and prom. However, I have already outlined the next three chapters and will be working on them, but I won't update probably in two weeks when things get settled down.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review if you'd like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback and I've enjoyed reading the reviews that some of you have left. I really appreciate it!**

 **As always I hope you have a good day wherever you are**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **3rd Pov**

The black sheep of the CCG passed through the halls as she acknowledged a few other coworkers while still trying to think where the CCG's Reaper's current location was. There were files that were asked to be delivered to the man and she was given the task to make sure they reached him.

However, a simple task such as playing deliver girl has it's challenges like running into people who just hate your guts. No matter what there will always be someone within her own ranks that will happily allow the girl to die or even kill her themselves. Sadly, she's used to hearing such threats and it didn't faze her one bit because it wasn't nothing to her.

But she had to admit it gets annoying when it affects her work especially. Yuzuki held the documents tightly within her hands as she approached the office of the Reaper's, but before she could even reached it someone roughly nudged her shoulder. Her eyes widen a bit when she felt the papers slip from her fingers and all she could do was stand there as they hit the ground. Frowning to herself, she began to think of who in their right mind caused her to do this. To her own luck, she just happened to be in the same space of the one man that dreamed of killing her and any other ghoul.

Papers scattered across the floor and the young dove didn't have any time to collect the fallen documents when she sensed the other Investigator stepped on the piece of paper that she reached for. All she did was try to hold back any remark as she stood up to face the man.

Yuzuki frowned the moment she knew that a certain crazy obsessed man confronted her. It was none other than Mado, he never liked the girl when word of her being part ghoul spread through some ranks and he has always tried to tic her off in order to kill her. The moment she acts out as a ghoul, is the very moment that the CCG has the right to put her down like any other ghoul.

Narrowing her eyes, Yuzuki quickly realized that there was someone else beside Mado and she hasn't met the young man. His scent is new, so surely he must be new to CCG and he happen to have Mado as his mentor.

Sighing, the young Investigator tilting her head a bit at the two, "Mado, it appears you have a new partner. Try not to let this one get himself killed."

He chuckled, "I just simply telling him to be careful around you. No one can trust a ghoul."

"Sir, I best think that it was very-" The new Investigator took awhile before trying to defend the girl and hint to his mentor that his actions were uncalled for, but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

Mado pushed the words aside as he looked over his shoulder to the young man, "Amon, don't let appearance fool you." Glancing back at the ghoul, he grinned a bit, "She's just like any other ghoul, they don't know anything-"

Yuzuki curled her fingers a bit as she cut the man off, "You don't know anything, Mado, so I'll ask you to leave me be. I have work to attend to and surely you already caused trouble."

Before either one could say another word, footsteps stopped not so far from Yuzuki and the girl released a sigh of relief when she knew it was none other than Arima. She stood back as his presence made the other Investigator turn his attention on him.

Raising a brow, he saw the floor covered with papers and he looked over to Mado before stating, "Leave her be, Mado, you're aware of the regulations."

"A ghoul will forever be a ghoul even if you managed to domesticate her." He smiled, eyeing the undefeated Investigator before chuckling to himself, "When she snaps, then I'll tell everyone I was right about her then moment."

Sighing, the white haired Investigator simply replied, "Certainly that won't happen."

Mado grinned, pointing at the man before looking back to the girl, "Not yet! But when it does then I'll gladly take care of the issue." The obsessed man smirked to himself before motioning his partner to follow as he began to take his leave, but he looked at Arima one last time, "Even with your status, you won't do what's necessary especially if you grown attached. If you're really what they say then it won't be a problem. But surely I would be one of the few to quickly eliminate her if asked to."

Arima narrowed his eyes slightly, "That will be my reasonability if that case would arise."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mado worked pass the two Investigator and he chuckled one more before replying, "Fine. I'll be waiting for the day when it does happen."

She stood still as the two investigators walked passed her, her eyes remain still along with her whole stance until she knew that they were gone. Frowning to herself, Yuzuki lowered her head towards the ground where all the papers rested. Her fingers twitched a bit before she knelt down to clean up the mess.

Yuzuki sighed, collecting the scattered documents in peace as she whispered under her breath, "I can't get a break, can't I...?" Lowering her faded eyes, "I didn't need any help from anyone, especially from you."

Standing, she straighten the papers within her grasp, "I should've just-"

"-Don't."

Her faded violet eyes stared up at him as she firmly stated a fact, "I know. I'm very aware what he wants and I'm not going to let him win by giving into his obsession of killing me." Raising a brow up at the man, "I'll be more cautious regarding him, so don't worry much of it."

Shrugging, she handed him the documents, "These are for you. Forgive me if they're out of order since I didn't have any control of the situation earlier." Sighing, "But... Thank you."

"It's fine, Yuzuki." Accepting the files, he looked over them and indeed they were out of order, but it can be easily fixed. Sighing, he glanced up at the young Investigator, "I'll work with what I got, so don't worry."

"Good day then," Nodding, she bid him farewell before taking her leave. She walked away, but she looked over her shoulder when she heard his voice once more. "We'll see each other later."

Blinking at his words, a smile appeared across her lips but it didn't last long as she walked away, "Okay father, until then."

* * *

Yuzuki reached the entrance of the building, she planned to leave CCG for the day so she can head back to the 20th Ward, but before she left there was a familiar scent that caught her attention. Smiling, she turned around to be greeted with a pair of arms and she knew it was only Juuzou.

"Nee-san~!" The white haired boy laughed, picking the girl up as they spin around a bit before he set her down. His red eyes were wide as he quickly and bluntly stated, but Yuzuki knew he was joking around while still holding it's truth behind the words, "It's been soooo boring without you, Nee-san! I was beginning to think you were dead~!"

Yuzuki only giggled at the boy's cheerful and childish demeanor before wrapping her own arms around the white haired Investigator. She smiled at him as they parted and she noticed that Shinohara wasn't far behind the boy.

"Suzuya, it's been too long since we saw each other," Her eyes were unblinking when the boy shook her a bit as he began to quickly fill in what she has missed since their last conservation. All she did was smile and laugh at how he described everything then she realized that she was missed being around the boy like old times.

"How's Shinohara?" She asked, wondering if the boy got used to his new partner, who is also the made that spoke up in his favor so Juuzou could have a second chance. Now those two were paired up and it was almost like fate.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes, "It nothing different."

Yuzuki shook her head at the boy, "He cares for you just like I care about you. So give him a chance like you gave me."

His red eyes merely studied the girl and he didn't say anything regarding what she said. Juuzou looked over his shoulder the moment his partner stood behind him and the boy raised a brow slightly as he pondered a few things. In truth, the boy doesn't really understand most emotions or humanly reactions since he forgotten about them, but there are still pieces within him that still can feel compassion.

"Good evening, Yuzuki-san," Shinohara acknowledged the girl as he quickly gave his regards about what occurred earlier. He offered a smile, "I've heard about what happened between you and Mado. I hope you weren't bothered too much with his actions."

Yuzuki felt Juuzou's eyes as they darted over to her direction and she knew that the boy would've stepped in if he was present in the situation. She returned a smile while realsing a tired sigh, "It's good to see you again, Shinohara, and no it wasn't too out of hand with what happened."

Juuzou frowned, "But he didn't hurt you right, Nee-san?"

A reassuring smile appeared on the girl's lips as she explained, "No. It'll be a violation of a few things and..." She paused a few a breif moment, "Fortunate Arima was near by to insure that Investigator Mado was in line."

Facing the older Investigator, "I've noticed that he has a new partner now."

"Yes, the young man's name is Koutarou Amon," Shinohara informed the girl, "He started a few days ago from what I heard, but he's a well mannered gentlemen. Maybe he'll slowly influence Mado while he guides Amon through the ropes of CCG."

"He's different," Yuzuki thought about the new dove as she recalled how he made an attempt to call out his mentor, "I sensed that he was taken back from what his mentor did, but hesitate to defend me."

Sighing, Yuzuki brushed aside as she turned over to Juuzou, "So what are you two up to?"

The boy's eyes lit up as he recalled what they were heading, "Oh! We were going to go eat!"

She smiled, but it was a sad smile to an extent and she knew that he was going to invite her with them. Yuzuki would accept it, but she had other things to attend to and surely Juuzou would understand.

The boy realized that the girl's reaction towards his words and he remembered a unfortunate fact regarding his sister's diet. He forgets at times that she can't have food like he does and he pities her since she missing out, but he recalls that she actually enjoys some treats. Like ice cream, he remembers that she like it and she describes it to have such a weird taste that surprisingly it's delicious .

Shinohara noticed how Juuzou expression changed the moment the words left his mouth. It's one of the rare moments that Shinohara has seen the boy actually show some form of compassion since he hardly shows any to anyone. Juuzou might be childish, but Shinohara has seen how violent the boy can be at times and lack of morals too. He's a problem child, but Shinohara see potential that Juuzou can improve his social skills and mature into a well balance young man.

However, the boy actually expressed a expression of guilt for what he said and Shinohara connected to Yuzuki's ghoul nature of not being able to eat the food that humans can. The man rested a hand on his young partner's shoulder while facing girl, "Yuzuki, it'll be an honor if you join us." He smiled at her, "It might do you some good to get out of here and spend time with us."

Juuzou glanced from his mentor to his sister and he smiled at the thought of it. He reached out to Yuzuki and tugged her hands a bit, trying to convince the girl to accept the offer, "Yes! Nee-san, you have to come~ We'll have lots of fun!"

Yuzuki only shook her head slightly before giving a small smile as she stepped back, "I must decline, but maybe another time."

"Alright then, take care Yuzuki." Shinohara nodded as he turned, but he waited for the young boy to bid his farewell.

The white haired boy chuckled as he wiggled his finger at girl, "Okay, but Thursday we must go out! Alright, Nee-san~!"

She giggled, agreeing as she knew he'll remind her that Thursdays were their day to hang out and surely he wanted to go do something. Yuzuki nodded at him, "We will, until then, Nii-san."

Juuzou quickly joined his partner who raised a brow at him and the boy answered the thought that his mentor might be thinking about. The red eyed Investigator shrugged, "Thursdays is the day when me and Nee-san get to spend together."

Shinohara chuckled softly to himself, smiling as he glanced over his shoulder to see Yuzuki take her leave in the opposite direction. He saw how close the two were and it provided that Juuzou is fully capable of changing if he wanted to.

* * *

Her smile faded as she sensed the boy's presences disappear, she felt bad for declining but she knew they'll hang out later in the week. After her encounter with Mado, all she's been thinking is to leave the building and head over to 20th Ward. Today she agreed with meet up with Kaneki and enjoy their evening together.

Releasing a deep breath, she smile as she thought about other things. Yuzuki planned to maybe see Touka later and talk to her before heading home for the night. Last time she spoke with her was when Touka ranted about Hide and how Yuzuki suggested the idea of her joining them. Not surprised by the answer, Touka flat out refused the thought, but Yuzuki still would like for the ghoul to try.

She understands that maybe Touka might be afraid of humans, ironic , since humans are terrified by ghouls. Yuzuki is aware of the history that Touka has with humans, but the dove only want to help the girl see what's she missing.

Yuzuki smiled, she remembered that Touka goes to high school, the girl must have made at least one friend. Even if it's one human friend, it's enough and maybe Touka might understand.

* * *

The weather was nice, a slight breeze, and the grass smelled fresh while the sound of laughter filled the air. Yuzuki sat on the bench under the tree, she could hear some children play and how they tried to gain their parents' full attention. Children tend to crave attention from their parents and Yuzuki won't deny that she did the same with hers too, along with Arima and Fura.

The cheerful atmosphere only brought up sweet memories of her youth, before it all went wrong, but she didn't ponder farther in memory lane when she felt something. Shifting her head to the side, she notice someone was rushing towards her direction and then she smiled at his scent.

"Y...Yuzuki... Sorry that I'm late..." The boy finally reached the girl as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled sheepish, scratching the back of his head before chuckling, "I... I hope you weren't waiting too long."

The girl giggled at the boy's quick response, "No, you're on time." Shrugging, she stood up from the bench, "I was here early."

He stood back for a moment while glancing towards the direction of their destination before smiling back to her, "Oh... Okay, should we go?"

The two stood beside each other, Yuzuki smiled at the human before nodding, "Lets go."

* * *

It wasn't too many people around, but it was enough to fill atmosphere with their laughter and conservations. How the children were amazed by the large animals that lived within their own surroundings provided by the cage that held them. Then there were moments that it went silent as the two teens wondered through different areas. However, the silence didn't last until they entered the area where the birds were located then their little cries filled the air.

Yuzuki couldn't help herself from smiling, she felt like a child for a moment as she quickly turned towards each sound. While Kaneki followed behind the girl for a moment, he smiled as he realized the amazement Yuzuki is experiencing.

Then suddenly, he felt sad for a moment when he thought about how Yuzuki couldn't see like the others. He never bothered asking about it unlike Hide. Blinking, he found himself standing alone while Yuzuki continued to walk, but he noticed that she paused in her tracks when his presence became faint. She glanced behind her and Kaneki shook his head as he smiled sheepish to her once he reached her side.

"It nice out today," Catching up to her, Kaneki chuckled lightly as he looked over his surrounding, "I'm glad you thought about this."

Her expression soften, smiling to herself before placing her hands behind her as she faced the boy, "I'm just happy to be out and hanging out with you."

"S-same..." Kaneki smiled back before he noticed something, pausing for a moment as he read a sign, "Woo... They added an aquarium" Glancing over to Yuzuki, he quickly suggested something, "Do you-"

She tugged his arm towards the direction before he had the chance to finish his sentence, "-Come on." The girl allowed the human to led her to the aquarium, still maintaining a hold over the boy's arm and he didn't seem to mind it as he walked her through the entrance of the new area.

The two strolled through the large cool area, silence filled the space as they took in their surroundings. Kaneki realized that there wasn't much of a coward than he thought there would be, but he also kept glancing over to Yuzuki who had an expression of amazement written across her face. The girl might gain the same experience as her friend, but she still felt excited and thrilled to be surrounded by such scenery.

Suddenly, Kaneki felt terrible as he studied how her eyes didn't show much emotion in them. He found himself standing still beside as they stood in front of the large glass that divided them from the aquatic life. Staring into the aquarium, he noticed a few sting rays glad by gracefully while a school of small fish sharply turned around before they disappeared from his line of sight.

Thinking, he curled his fingers up, nervously the boy turned away from the girl as he took in a breath. Taking a step back before he glanced over to her, "Does it ever bother you that you can't see?"

She didn't say anything and the silence only made Kaneki tense up. He quickly began to think of the mistake he just did and tried to think of an apology for asking such things. In truth, he was just curious, but he didn't want to bring up anything that Yuzuki might want to discuss about. His eyes widen slightly at her movements, but the silence didn't help.

Her hands slowly slid down the cold glass of the aquarium until only her finger tips caress it's surface as she finally answered Kaneki's question. She shook her head, "No." Looking over her shoulder as she smiled faintly at him, "I accepted the fact that I won't see like before."

Shrugging, she faced the large aquarium, continuing to explain while keeping her back towards him, "But I can _still_ see.'" Looking over her shoulder once more, she tilted her head, "All I can pick up are the contour lines, so I can basically see the outlines of you and from what I can tell... you seem troubled by asking me this." Her lips twitched a bit before shaking her head, "But I can't see things like values, shades, or color. So I don't know what color your hair is or the texture of your skin or clothing. Almost like a flat drawing with nothing."

Sighing, Yuzuki shrugged once more before returning her attention to the wildlife in front of her, "It's pretty dull, but it's something I guess so I can't complain."

Chuckling, she turned as she leaned against the glass, "However, I use my hearing to pick up on my surrounding and I'm capable of recognizing a scent so it lets me know who's around."

Kaneki laughed lightly to himself as he stood beside her, attempting to lighten the mood a bit or make himself more comfortable, "I guess Hide can't sneak up on you if he tries then."

Giggling, Yuzuki shook her head while smiling up at the boy, "Yeah, he can't win, so it's best for him to drop it."

He sighed, a smile still resting on his lips as he pointed out the truth, "Knowing Hide, he probably won't let it go."

Turning away for a moment, she sighed under her breath, "But there are times were I can't see anything at all and it's random," Yuzuki tilted her head up as she added on to the topic, "So I accept not really using whatever sight I have since one day it might disappear too."

"I... I feel bad..." Kaneki lowered his eyes for a moment before glancing towards Yuzuki, who raised a brow at him.

She shook her head, offering a smile to the boy as she tried to lighten the mood, "Don't be, there's nothing that can change it or fix it." Chuckling, Yuzuki leaned her head against her shoulder, "So why worry over it?"

"It's just unfair," Sighing, he turned over towards the aquarium and watched all the aquatic life before his eyes. It was a beautiful sight, so many colors that it made the room glow with it. Facing the blind girl, Kaneki watched how she pressed her hands against the glass as she stared through the glass. Glancing back to the scene, he whispered, "You can't actually see the colors and-"

She cut him off, "Then describe it to me."

Stepping back, he stared at her with a confuse expression while she only smiled at him. Raising a brow at her, "What?"

Yuzuki stepped back as well, standing across from her friend, she giggled at his confusion, "I know the colors, I used to see once before and I read a lot of books of many things, so I'll know what kind of aquatic animal you're talking about." Nodding her head over to the glass as she smile, "So explain it to me, describe it with every detail and it'll be like... Like I'm actually seeing it."

"Uhh... Well, where do I begin?" He nervously laughed, stretching his head as he stared into the large aquarium, there was so much to say, but he didn't know where to start. Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he glanced down to see Yuzuki point over to the coral reef .

"Start there, tell me about the surroundings like the background then describe everything else in between," Leaning against him, "I'll be listening to every word."

She chuckled, "You're majoring in Lit, so pretend to be an author who's trying to create the setting. I'll be like the reader and you need to describe to me what you see so I can understand what you saw."

Kaneki smile faintly, quickly taking in the large aquarium that they stood in front of, he focused on the background. Not wanting to leave out any important details as he tried to recreate the scene for the girl. Smiling, he soon became lost in his own words as he spoke about the coral reef , the illuminating colors that the small creatures lived in. The way the aquatic plants that rested on the reef swayed with each shift the current or even the simplest movements that any of the fish made sent the plants dancing in their habitat.

Yuzuki smiled, leaning against the human that took his time to recreate their surroundings so she wouldn't be left out. She giggled as she pictured how he became lost in moment and she found herself too losing herself to his words. Before they knew it, they moved to a different spot with whole new scene and Yuzuki only heard his voice.

* * *

They were walking out until they passed the giraffe's captivity, Kaneki watched the animal mind it's own business even if there were a few people standing, watching the peaceful creatures. He glanced over to Yuzuki, who had her attention on the two animals as if there was more behind the reason to why it has captured her full attention.

"Then there's the giraffes," Kaneki pointed out the large animal that peaceful munched on some leaves before it moved back to the center of it's captivity.

Yuzuki only giggled at the mention of the animal, recalling old memories that Juuzou had informed her about. However, she knew the history behind it all and the life her brother lived before he placed under CCG. Her smile was sad as she remembered what Juuzou has shared with her, "My brother adores giraffes, always drawing them when he's free, he would say something like they're the most freckly, living thing in the world."

"Well they are, so he does have a point." Chuckling, he gave a final glance towards the giraffe before they moved past it and he turned over to Yuzuki, "I didn't know you have a brother?"

Sighing, Yuzuki placed her hands in front of her as she revealed some information, "Well... I don't actually have a brother or any family to be the matter of fact."

"But your father," Raising a brow at his new friend, Kaneki was confuse since he recalled a couple moments that she mentioned family members before. An example would be her father that she brought up a few times already.

"Adoptive father, he took me in when I was about six years old." Tilting her head up a bit, she held a faint smile as she recalled memories of her youth when she first met her new _family_ , "My brother is a close friend that I made during my youth. We might not be blood related, but he'll always be like a brother to me."

"Oh... I wasn't aware..."

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes someone family. There are other things that create a stronger bond that blood can't compare."

"I see," Nodding, Kaneki casted his eyes to the ground for a moment before returning his attention to Yuzuki, "How old is he?"

"He's 19, a bit older than me," She giggled, "But he has such a childish attitude that makes him appear younger."

Tilting her head a bit to right, she studied the boy as she asked, "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head, Kaneki looked away, "Umm... No. I was an only child."

Yuzuki raised a brow at the new information, "Oh, so it was you and your parents then."

"No, it was only me and my mother. Never knew my dad," He whispered, his eyes remain on the ground as he told Yuzuki about his family, "My mother passed away when I young, so I ended up with my aunt until I moved out."

He held his chin for a brief moment and Yuzuki took note of his action as he gave her a sad smile, "I missed her, she was always doing things for others, always so kind."

Moving her face away from his direction, Yuzuki stared forward as she responded, "I'm assuming you don't like your aunt."

"It's... just..." He didn't say anything, allowing a silences to build between them and the boy didn't finish whatever he was about to share.

"You don't have to talk about it. I understand." Yuzuki felt a sudden shift of energy that came off Kaneki, a different vibe and she knew it was best to drop the subject. Glancing over to him, she offered a small smile as she pointed something out, "I see that Hide is like a brother to you."

"You can put it like that," Laughing a bit at the new thought, he can understand where Yuzuki might have came from to think that. Kaneki can recall that he and Hide were friends almost their whole lives, basically growing up with one another almost like they were family. He smiled over to her, "He's my best friend since I was just a little kid. We grew up together, so we're kinda like brothers."

* * *

They were heading towards the park that they met up earlier before they decided to go to a book store. Yuzuki promised Kaneki that he'll pick the book store, so he can be the bookworm that he is, talking about the next novels and suggestions that Yuzuki should pick up. He was excited and she can only imagine since it'll be in his comfort zone.

On their way to the park, someone was dashing through the coward, not paying much attention to the people that were shoved aside by his impulsive action. Yuzuki was walking beside the black haired boy, the two were having their own conservation and the girl wasn't expecting the sudden pressure on her shoulder. The next thing she knew was her lost of balance, but she felt a pair of arms that caught her.

"Hey-!" Catching the girl, Kaneki frowned as he called out to the rude strange, but they were gone. Sighing, he helped her back to her feet while asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shrugging the boy away, she frowned to herself as she thought bitterly to herself, _I swear today is the day that everyone needs to push me around._ Raising a brow the moment she felt a hand on her arm, she faced the boy beside her.

"H.. Here..." Offering her his support, he extended his arm so she can accept it, but the girl only shook her head at him.

Yuzuki never was the one to feel dependent on someone or want anyone to belittle her because she was _different_. So she denied his offer, "You don't need to, Kaneki."

He frowned again, his cheek heating up as he realized how he must've sounded, "I don't want someone to knock you over again."

"Fine if you insist."

She linked arms with the boy since he insisted after what happened not so long ago even when Yuzuki reassured him that she was fine. Yet he didn't want to let the chance rise again, so he decided to link his arm with hers and act like a guide along with making sure no one would push her again.

His cheeks were a red tint, but he found himself laughing as the girl continued on speaking about her life such as her surrogate brother. Smiling, he glanced over to the girl and he was struck to see how beautiful she was especially when she was smiling. The way her facial features all moved when she laughed or how her eyes appeared bright with a light that he cannot explain. Most of the time her eyes shield everything that no one could possibly tell what's going through her mind, but this time they look different. Kaneki didn't really understand any of it, but he felt happy and it became more frequent when he met Yuzuki.

Leaning against the boy, Yuzuki giggled while they passed through the park and she mentioned the flowers, "Roses, I remember their scent and it can be intoxicating sometimes."

Kaneki was impressed that she was able to pick out a certain type of flower from such distance, "I can't even see them and you could smell them a mile away."

She gave a slight nod while shrugging, "You know the whole thing about losing one of my senses can enhances the others."

She pulled him towards the flowers, "I used to pick flowers when I was younger and make flower crowns."

"Uhh..."

Letting go of him, she sat down beside the area where all the flowers rested. Yuzuki faced the boy, "You and Hide are going to have flower crowns."

He shook his head as he tried to protest the thought of wearing such things, "But-"

Stopping him, she crossed her arms for a brief moment as she raised a brow at him, "No 'buts', if my Ojisan wore one then you can too." Giggling, she recalled the memories with Fura, "He wasn't one to have flowers, imagine a rebellious teenager who can intimidate you easily wearing a crown made of flowers."

Taking a sit beside light haired girl, Kaneki chuckled nervously, "Really?"

Smiling, she tilted her head up towards the sky while a grin rested upon her lips, "Yup, my father wore one once when he was younger too and from what my Ojisan decribed, it was a sight to see."

Plucking a few flowers, she turned over to face the boy, "What color are these?"

Kaneki glanced down at her hands, "They're red and blue."

"And these?"

"Light yellow and some are pink too."

Grabbing his hands, she placed a few flowers into his hands, "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to make a flower crown."

"I-"

"You'll be making one for Hide and I'll make yours."

"B-but, what about you?"

"After, if you want then-" Looking up at him, Yuzuki only stared unblinking as she smiled at the boy. Her eyes closed as she twirled the flowers within her fingers, "You can make a crown for me."

Yuzuki removed some leaves before she carefully bend some of the stems so she could set the crown up, "Did you know flowers have different meanings also based their colors then the meaning can change."

Kaneki carefully paid attention to the girl's actions as he followed her lead, lifting his head over to her as he listened, "I've heard about it, but I never searched into them," Glancing to the flowers that he was handling which were yellow and pink and the boy raised a brow at Yuzuki, "Then what does these flowers mean?"

She smirked to herself, already having the base set up and she began to add more to her crown, "You tell me, look them up and gain some new knowledge." Yuzuki lifted her head a bit, acknowledging the boy, chuckling "I already know, so it's up to you if you really want to know."

The black haired boy looked down at his crown and he was glad to see it coming along quiet fine. He sighed to himself before a smile settled down upon his lips, "Okay..." His eyes trailed back to Yuzuki who finished her crown and had it set aside.

Returning his attention back his, he was startled when he felt something brush his hair. He saw that is was the crown that Yuzuki had just finished, he didn't know what to say, but one thing that he was positive is that his cheeks were barely red.

He was glad that Yuzuki couldn't see him blushing or anything that she can tease him about like Hide would do.

* * *

Walking side by side, the two held their flower crowns as they began to head down to a small book store that Kaneki wanted to go to. He was explaining the place to Yuzuki since she hasn't been there and from what he knew she only been to the book stores in the 1st Ward with her father. So he wanted to show her a few nice places around the 20th Ward, but unfortunate he couldn't.

Yuzuki's ears perked up at the sounds and she quickly recognized a scent that she paused in her tracks. This caused Kaneki to stop to, turning around he saw his friend running down the sidewalk towards them as he waved at the two. Kaneki sighed to himself, he was disappointed for a moment since he knew that Hide was going to drag him somewhere or protest about going to a book store.

The girl smiled once their friend reached them, but she didn't expect him to pull the boy beside her away so quick. Yuzuki watched how Kaneki was taken back for a moment. But before Hide left, she handed him his flower crown and the boy accepted with a huge smile while chuckling, "Thanks Yuzuki!"

Glancing over to his black haired friend, "Sorry, Yuzuki-san! But I gotta steal my boy, Kaneki, from ya!" Hide grabbed the boy's arm, quickly dashing off as he dragged his friend along, but still calling out to Yuzuki. The loud energic boy smiled over his shoulder as he waved his crown around a bit before setting it on his head, "Thanks for the crown tho! It's awesome~!"

"Hide wait-" Kaneki's eyes widen when he felt his whole body suddenly move and he didn't have time to say goodbye to Yuzuki. He stumbled a bit, but he managed to shout over to the girl before Hide completely dragged him away, "-Bye Yuzuki!"

Hide tugged the boy a bit more, "Let's go!"

She waved at the two as Hide ran while dragging Kaneki close behind. Yuzuki giggled to herself, she turned and began to head over to Anteiku so she can visit Touka for a moment. Then afterwards, she'll head home and call it a day. The dove smiled, her thumb brushed over the flowers on her crown as she held it in her hands. Remembering the troubles the poor boy faced as he tried to make a second crown, but he managed to correctly build it before giving it to her.

* * *

 **Anteiku**

Entering the shop, it was quiet and Yuzuki assumed it was because it was already closing hours, but she noticed that Yoshimura and Koma were still busy. Koma was cleaning the tables before he went to clean the cups, making sure that everything would sparkle as a sign that they were spotless. Meanwhile, the manager was setting everything in order such as trays and menus.

Yoshimura didn't look up from where he stood, continuing his duties as manager, but he quickly informed the dove, "Touka is up in her room."

Koma looked over to the dove, smiling at her before returning to his work, "Good evening, Yuzuki-san!"

Yuzuki returned a smile at the two, "It's a pleasure to see you, Koma. You weren't here last time I came."

The ghoul chuckled, wiping down another table, "I know! It's been awhile since we chatted, but I'm glad that you're doing well with everything." Glancing over to his boss, he added, "The manager gave me a day off, so you didn't see me."

The dove walked over to the manager, "How have you been, Yoshimura?"

He smiled at the young lady, the old ghoul finished his duty before going off to check on other things, but he answered her, "I've been doing pretty well, Yuzuki, thank you for asking. I'm assuming you've been well since you look extremely happy."

Giggling, she nodded as she stepped towards the stairs that lead to Touka's room, "I went out today with a friend and I enjoyed my time. Knowing you, you'll pick up with the slightest change there is."

The old manager turned over to her, "I'll assume you went with one of your new human friends."

"Yes."

Nodding, "I'm glad to hear that you had a pleasant day. I'll let you go see Touka then."

Yoshimura entered the back of the shop, leaving Koma to clean the front while Yuzuki head up the stairs. Yuzuki reached the door, knocking on it, she waited for a brief second before Touka opened the door. The ghoul raised a brow for a moment before allowing the dove into her room.

Closing the door behind the older girl, Touka crossed her arms, "So what brings you here?"

The light haired dove walked towards the counter as she replied, "I wanted to see you and probably speak with before heading home."

Touka walked over to her desk, cleaning a few things while glancing over to dove, "What do you want to know?"

Yuzuki leaned against the counter, "How's school? Got any friends?"

"What are you, my mother?" Touka snorted back, cleaning her small place up, but she spared a glance towards the girl, "And no. I don't have any friends."

The dove sighed, "You can't possibly think that you can avoid-"

There was a knock on the door causing the two girls to tilt their heads at each since neither of them were expecting anyone. Touka raised a brow, but she went to answer the door and she was surprised to see a girl from her school standing behind the door.

Yuzuki moved away from the counter as she noted that there was someone at the door that she haven't met. The dove studied how Touka reacted towards her visitor and from what Yuzuki can guess, the girl must be from school.

Touka glanced over her shoulder to Yuzuki before returning her full attention to her classmate, "Um.. Hey Yoriko-san. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see that you were fine. I notice that you didn't look well at school and you didn't eat anything, so I decided to bring a little meal for you!" Yoriko smiled, offering her classmate the small containers, but she realized that there was someone else in the room.

Her eyes widen, feeling embarrassed as she looked over to Touka, "I didn't know you had someone over."

Yuzuki felt herself freeze when she noticed that the girl was indeed human. Her faded eyes widen at the thought of a human visiting Touka, but the dove shook her head as she held her hands up in defense. Chuckling nervously, "Sorry, I was just visiting, but I was leaving soon."

Touka snorted over to the dove as she casted a glance towards the human while she placed the containers on the counter, "We're cousins."

Yoriko looked between the two as she stepped back, "Oh!"

The young waitress shrugged, walking over to her classmate that stopped by while explaining for Yuzuki's presences, "Yeah, she's just dropping by since we haven't seen each other for awhile."

"Then I'll be going now so you two can catch up!" The girl bowed, quickly excusing herself, but she still beamed over to Yuzuki as she clasped her hands over the girls, "It's nice meeting you!"

Yoriko waved over to her classmate with a bright smile before she left, "Bye Touka, I'll see you at school!"

Touka returned a faint smile, bidding her farewell to the girl before she closed the door behind the human, "Bye, Yoriko and thank you."

The young ghoul sighed, leaning against the door once she felt that the human school girl was long gone, but Touka felt something different. Looking over to the dove, Touka notice that Yuzuki had her arms crossed with a smirk and this only made Touka frown in return.

Sending a glare, Touka walk pass the dove, "Not a word."

Yuzuki raised her hands up in defense, but she couldn't help herself from smiling. She was glad to see that Touka was opening up and especially to a human around her age and Yuzuki believes it'll do the girl some good.

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

 _Dreaming:_

 _The pain wouldn't stop, I could feel every inch of my body screaming out in agony and it continued on until it all eventually went numb. My back ached, still I felt my Ukaku regenerated, but only for them to be ripped out once more._

 _Still I continued to disobey, I still kept reaching out to help the other poor souls trapped with me and sadness thing about it... I never knew their names. They never lasted a day for me to know about their life before being trapped down in this hell hole._

 _Yet all their faces were burned into my mind, how they pleaded for me to help them or even put them out of their misery. How I saw the hopelessness within their eyes when they gave up on everything, how they didn't struggle anymore against the chains. How they accepted death._

 _How I faced them in the arena, but even I couldn't finish the job. Not even their pleads convinced me to take their life. But their wishes were granted when_ _ **he**_ _decided to discard them because they were too boring to have around. Every single one of them were thrown away as some used up toy, every one of them, except me. From everyone, I lasted the longest and I never understood why._

 _Why was I the one to live?_

 _Maybe it was because_ _ **he**_ _found my suffering very amusing to no end. And all this was simply to entrainment others. All to entrain the others watching us fight like monsters._

 _Lifting my head, I strangled against the cold steel chains that held me down, but I remembered not being able to open my eyes. Releasing a heavy despite breath as I dug my fingers into the dirt in order to drag myself to the cage bars._

 _I heard his voice, but before I had the chance to act his foot dug into my back while he laughter so sinister. Clenching my jaw as he jabbed the heel of his boot against my scarred shoulder blades that my Ukaku were located._

 _"Hello there, Baby Bird~" His voice only sent chills down my spine, but it also made my blood boil. He continued on with a wick cheerful tone, "Still being rebellious, I see. Well... that won't do, you see, baby bird, we kinda need ya to behave~"_

 _He shook his head as he pressed harder down against my back and I could feel his heel digging into my skin, "You were always a hassle, baby bird~ I'll just have to clip ya wings again until you get the lesson here!"_

 _My teeth clenched, curling my fingers as I felt the numbing sensation spread across my back once more, but what he said next only made me what to scream for the rest of my life._

 _Screaming out, opening my eyes I saw nothing and it only made everything worse because it felt like the world abandoned me. Everyone leaving me behind, leaving me in this unforgiving darkness, leaving me in this forsaken cage._

 _"You'll always be my baby bird~ I'll be the thing that haunt your dreams," He grabbed me by the hair as he chuckled, "Without ya wings then you can't escape this cage!"_

I shot up from my bed, tossing the blankets aside as I tried to erase everything. Holding my head, I felt the sweat against my forehead and I released that my cheeks were stained with tears. Catching my breath, I crawled out of my bed and grabbed a thin rob as I leaned against my door.

Shutting my eyes, I curled my fingers around the door knob, but I couldn't find it in me to move anymore.

Suddenly I felt something rub against my leg, facing down I realized it was only Shiro trying to comfort me, but even my cat can't do the job. I know he's trying to soothe me, but this time my cat can't help me.

It's been far too long since I had a nightmare regarding my past, involving my time in the arena with the _**devil**_.

Releasing another deep breath, I opened the door as I wondered into the living room. Walking in, I wondered over to my couch since I really didn't want to anything else at the moment and mainly it's just out of habit. I'll always end up going to the living room after having a nightmare and I think it's more comfortable for me because I'm not alone in a small room, but I'm out in the open a bit.

I released another deep breath, settling down against the material as I wondered over the things that occurred, but I stopped myself from thinking too much about it. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the couch and I felt my cat settle down beside me. He was my only company this time unlike the other times when I had someone around, but now I'm alone.

It's not as bad as before when I wouldn't dare fall back to sleep from fear of seeing everything again. This time, I just need a moment to collect myself before I head back to my room. Petting my beloved cat, I recalled old times when I was a kid that had these same nightmares, but they appeared to be three times as terrified.

I remembered that Arima would comfort me when I was just a child by staying up with me until I feel asleep or even reading me a book to distract my mind and at rare times he laid beside me so I wouldn't feel scared.

Just simple acts managed to ease me back to sleep.

But those were the days when I was merely a child, a child that he took under his wing and he didn't know what to do. Yet he still managed to fit the role well even if it was all new territory for the young man.

Then when I grew up he'll still check up on me when he noticed that I wasn't in my room, but I'll be on the living room couch. He'll just sit in the same space then maybe read a book until I felt ready to go back to sleep, but he still comfort me. He must've been tired of the all the sleepless nights I gave him throughout my younger days.

Then there were the nights that he'll be off doing work and Fura would stay with me. He also suffered the sleepless nights with me, but he always managed to comfort me by talking to about things that'll brighten the mood. He'll lay next to me, reassuring me that nothing will hurt me and that those awful nightmares will never come back and I believed him.

I'll soon comfort my own brother through his sleepless nights just like Arima and Fura had done for me. I remember that I'll have my arms wrapped around him as we both just spoke about anything that came to mind until his eyes felt heavy. Then he'll sleep for hours that I couldn't wake him up sometimes and I thought the best was to leave him be.

He and I share painful memories that both regard some form of torture which we managed to escape from. Maybe that was one of the things that drew us close.

Juuzou would sooth my troubles as well whenever we decided to have sleepovers, but now we're grown. Far too old to have such dreams, fears that can longer scare us because we grown stronger since then. I've became strong enough that I can fight back unlike my young self.

Yet those memories still haunt me.

But now, I'm alone and I can't find the peace that I've been craving for since the moment I met Arima. All I wanted was to stop these unforgettable nightmares, but they still managed to slip through from time to time. It's rare now, but they still haunt me like a curse that I can't seem to break.

Maybe I just haven't let go and I need to search for the peace that my soul has been yearning for.

Now I sat alone on the couch, but I didn't feel scared like I used to feel when I had these nightmares. I felt more... I don't know used to it that it wasn't as painful like before.

I felt some pressure that crawled over me and I knew it was Shiro trying to move to a more comfortable spot. I laid down so he can curl up beside my stomach and he settled down, leaving me alone with my thoughts again. Sighing, I rested my head against the arm of the couch as I closed my eyes.

It was quiet for god knows how long, but then I found myself recalling everything that I did today. With what happened with Mado, then my time with my brother, and almost my whole day with Kaneki. Finishing the day off with seeing Anteiku and discovering that Touka got a new friend that cared enough to keep on her, even going out of her way to make food, but sadly I know Touka won't touch it. Yet the thought of it was sweet. Even tho my day had it's downs, but as a whole it was fun and I enjoyed it. I wouldn't want to trade it in for anything.

Then I remembered how me and Kaneki made flower crowns with each other. How he linked arms with me, the way we stood close to one another and I can recall his scent. The way his skin was soft every time our skin made contact. The way he was very passionate about describing the whole world to me, the way he was just lost in the words as he guided me through the aquarium.

I felt _happy_ , but I don't know if happy is the best term to describe how I felt. I just had a new strange feeling that I never felt before, but whatever it is... it felt _nice_.

All I heard was his voice, his soft gentle voice that brought a sense of tranquil that I so desperately craved. Curling up against the couch, I felt my whole body relax as I remember how his arm felt linked with mine as if we perfectly fit. My lips twitched slightly upward as I imagine how he laughed, his smile, and the way he worried over me. I smiled when I remembered how Hide swooped in and grabbed him, I heard how he protested at first before Hide won and dragged him away.

He was something that I never thought I'll have in my life. A light that cleared the darkness that clouded my life and with Hide, those two might be the guide that I need to move on. They had things that I could never have or the things, but I don't feel any envy or bitterness towards them because of it.

A breath of fresh air and sense of unexplainable happiness filled me every time I dared to spend the day with them. To the point that I feel more free than ever when I'm with them.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, I know I said I'll update in two weeks and I probably took longer than that. Well, I got this chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. To make up for my tardiness, I'll update another chapter in a few days once I noticed the amount of views for this chapter or if there's a new review. Other than that, I might have Chap 7 out probably on Monday, but it depends on life.**

 ** **Next Chap, we're gonna get to see Rize and see how everything unfolds from there. Won't say much about since many should see the hint of what might occur next chap or the following. Everything is going to flipped around soon. But until then, we wait.****

 **Do leave a review if you'd like. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **As always I hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **3rd Pov**

The day has gone slow according to Yuzuki who spent most of her time working on files, sending some cases to the head of departments that should be taken care of, and now she plans to leave. She hasn't dealt with much ghoul activity lately since none were placed under her field nor has any case arose that called for her attention. Her last mission was with Juuzou before he was assigned to Shinohara and now Yuzuki was left alone once again.

She sighed to herself, leaving her office as she walked down the hall, but she felt a presence and she stopped for a moment. Frowning a bit, but she felt her lips twitch when she recognized the scent.

Yuzuki paused for a moment, turning slightly she saw a familiar figure and a smile formed across her lips, "Fura, how have you been?"

The man chuckled to himself a bit before reaching the young Investigator's side, "I've been doing pretty well. Had better days," He looked down at Yuzuki, who had her head tilted up at him as if she was waiting for him to continue the conservation. He smiled faintly, "What about you, Yuzuki?"

Shrugging, the girl only smirked to herself for a moment before looking up at the tall man, "So far it's been well, but I agree with your statement. I had better days too."

The two of them walked side by side and Fura looked over to the young Investigator, "Yuzuki will you join me for a walk?"

"Yeah, I have time to spare," Smiling up at the man, Yuzuki chuckled lightly before turning away as the two continued down the hall, "It's been awhile since we talked, huh, Fura?"

"It has."

* * *

The two walked through the park, it was quiet since no one was around which left the two CCG Investigators to talk to one another in peace. Yuzuki held her hands behind her as she sighed to herself, chuckling bitterly at the realization, "I've noticed that we only talk over work and-"

Fura frowned to himself before looking up at the sky, "I wished it wasn't like that. That you weren't part of this. CCG isn't right for you, Yuzuki."

She laughed under her breath, it was dry as she shrugged to herself while tilting her head over to the man, "But I had no other choice, did I? That was one of the only conditions if I wanted to live a new life."

"Funny isn't it? That you were brought into this, into CCG... Like me and by no one other than Arima himself introduced to this world." The black haired man smiled at the fact that connected the two, but he narrowed his eyes as he muttered, "Sometimes I wish I haven't."

"I can't say I wouldn't dream of it, but there are times where I wished to be somewhere away from here." Raising a brow over to Fura, she sighed while offering a smile to him as she stated a cold fact, "But I know my father saved you that night, he gave you another chance like he gave me."

The two came to a stop in front of a bench, both sitting down and Fura leaned back as he stared up at the tree that shaded them, "I still don't understand him even through all the years," Frowning, he didn't really knew where he was going and he became lost of words, "He can be..."

"..." Yuzuki didn't say anything about the matter for a moment, she felt the need to keep some thoughts or words to herself. It wasn't in her place to say anything regarding the man that raised her. The damaged has been done and she feels the need to remain in silence since no one would actually understand Arima.

Shifting her faded eyes beside her, she laced her fingers together before lifting her head up towards the leaves that covered them from the sun, "I... I haven't been able to fully comprehend his reasoning behind his decisions at times. But I do know that they're for the better."

"Like him removing you from the squad?" Fura raised a brow over to the girl, he sighed before staring off to the distance, "You don't need to live up to the exceptions, Yuzuki. It's best if you were far away from his team and that ward."

"I feel like that's why he did it, he must have wanted to protect me at least." Yuzuki felt the corners of her lips twitch, but she shook her head before closing her eyes, "I've seen what that ward can be and what kind of ghouls there is, but I've seen worse already, so nothing can compare."

Chuckling, Fura smiled faintly over to the girl, "He always cared about you even if he doesn't show it." Shrugging, he closed his eyes for a moment as he whispered, "He might not express it, but he shows it in his strange ways."

Facing the man, Yuzuki curled her fingers into the material of her dress and she whispered, "Are you sadden that you two drifted?"

"Arima and I have gone our separate ways through time. I sometimes can't stand that ba-.. man... He's became colder..."

She turned away, lowering her unfazed eyes towards the ground, "Hirako has said something similar... or implied it..."

Fura sighed, he didn't say anything as he allowed the thoughts to settle before he glanced over to the Investigator, "But it doesn't mean I can't see you."

"You still kept in touch even after your fallout with my father," She smiled slightly, "It must have been difficult to say the least."

"I knew something like that would've happened, but... Aki and I didn't want to stop seeing you, Yuzuki. You've been a part of our family and I didn't want to abandon you for something that is between Arima and me."

"Thank you, Fura."

Standing, he looked over to Yuzuki and he offered a hand towards the girl as he stated, "Aki and I wish to invite you over this weekend. I think it's been far too long and with what happened recently, I think it's the best to step away from work." He smiled, "Also Aki really wishes to see you again."

Yuzuki returned a smile, accepting his hand, "I have a lot to say to her and certainly Aki has so much to share with me."

* * *

"That's how I met this guy~!" Hide exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the other boy as he leaned in closer to Kaneki, "What would you do without me?!"

Kaneki shrugged, smiling as he looked over to Yuzuki as he answered back, "I don't know, probably still being me, but with no friends."

"See!" Shaking the boy a bit, Hide patted his friend's shoulder as he explained, "You gotta get out there, talk to people." Chuckling, the boy leaned against the boy's shoulder, "You got me and now-" Looking over to the girl who was on the other side of Kaneki, "Now you got Yuzuki too~!"

Yuzuki sighed, lifting her head over towards Kaneki before she shifted her attention to Hide, "He's not the only one getting out of his comfort zone."

His brown eyes widen, quickly letting his dark haired friend go. Hide moved in front of the girl, "Don't tell me you're anti-social too, Yuzuki!"

Only giggling at his response, Yuzuki shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't made too many friends or actually gone out and talked to people."

Kaneki raised a brow at the girl, "But you talk to the employees at Anteiku."

"I already know them since my parents were good friends with the manager there, so I've gotten to know the employees. Other than that, I don't talk with another one else beside my family and them." Looking over between the two boys, "Then I have you two, who I actually hang out with."

Hide wrapped his arms around both of them, continuing on as he glanced between the two, "Then I gotta get you and my boy out there, making new friends and socializing."

The black haired boy shook his head, "Ah... Hide, I rather not..."

"Kaneki, you can't live in a book your whole life! You'll be missing out!" Hide laughed, looking up in the sky as he stated, "Imagine the awesome people you'll never know." Smirking, he leaned in closer towards the boy as he raised a brow, "Hey! Imagine never knowing me!" Then wiggling his eyebrows as he quickly glanced over to the girl, "You'll even miss out of finding your true love~!"

Kaneki quickly became flustered as he shouted, "Hide!"

"It's true!" Letting go of his friend, Hide held a hand up in defense while still keeping an arm around Yuzuki, "Life will pass you by!"

The light haired girl sighed, "Hide, you're overwhemling him."

Turning his full attention to her, pointing at her as he exclaimed, "That goes to you too, Yuzuki! You gotta meet people and explore the world!"

"I've met my fair share of people already. I just don't go about it like you do." Yuzuki stopped, moving under his arm as she stepped away from him while stating, "You even embarrassed my friend, who works at the café."

"Oh, you mean the waitress," Kaneki raised a brow before quickly sending a frown over to his friend, "I told you Hide that you fraught her!"

"Oh! The cute waitress~" Hide snapped his fingers while quickly defending himself, "I didn't mean to! I was just being me!"

"You were being rude!"

"No, I was complimenting her."

Yuzuki shook her head as she walked beside Kaneki while she faced the orange haired boy, "She was just flustered, but don't do that again, Hide. I really don't want to hear it again."

He paused, glancing over to her, he smiled, "So... She spoke about me~? Anything you'll like to share."

She turned away, shrugging her shoulders before tilting her head a bit, "Ummm... No, nothing you'll like to hear. She was rather straight forward about her thoughts on what happened."

He sighed, pouting slightly, "I'm assuming she was upset?"

She nodded, "You can say it something like that."

"Hide, you just don't say stuff like that to a stranger." Kaneki scolded his friend's behavior, "We might socialize much, but you my friend forget the word 'boundaries'."

Quickly countering his friend's point, Hide shook his head, "It's called being friendly."

Kaneki frowned slightly while raising a brow, "Oh, rather too 'friendly'."

Hide pouted again as the two look at him unamused expressions, "I already apologized."

Sighing, Kaneki nodded, "We know."

Yuzuki smiled over to the boy, "She's working today, so don't repeat the mistake again, Hide."

Throwing his arms over his head, "I won't, I'll be more calm, I guess."

Entering the café, the three of them sat at a table. The boys quickly noticed someone who they haven't seen before, who sat alone near the back of the shop with a book in hand. The two of them began to speak about the stranger while Yuzuki curled her fingers up as she sensed the unwanted presence of someone that she didn't want to cross paths with in her ward. She frowned to herself, not saying much as the two boys talked among themselves.

Hide leaned in closer to Kaneki as he whispered, "Wow, she's new around here, huh~?"

Kaneki looked over his shoulder and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly before looking away, "S-she is..."

The other boy continued to whisper as he watched the waitress that he flustered, "Look the cute waitress is taking her order~ Do you think if I ask, she'll know her name?"

Kaneki frowned at his friend and quickly protested, "Hide! Why would you want to know?"

Smirking at his friend's reaction, Hide raised a brow while pointing out, "Don't tell me you weren't looking too~?"

"I-I wasn't-!"

"Huh? Yeah, sure you weren't." Leaning back to his chair, Hide shrugged while chuckling, "Plus, she's way over your league like just look at her. You got no chance."

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling you~"

"Whatever..." Muttering to himself, Kaneki crossed his arms, but he noticed that their friend hasn't said anything since they sat down. Unfolding his arms, he looked at her in concern, "Yuzuki? Are you alright?"

She shrugged, her expression was cold, but she tried to keep her voice from revealing any emotion she was feeling, "Yeah... I'm fine, just didn't want to interrupt your conservation."

Hide leaned over to girl as he teased, "Aww~ Is Yuzuki-chan jealous that we're talking about another girl~?"

Frowning, Yuzuki wasn't in the best of moods and she turned over to him, "No. I couldn't care less if you were, but she... She gives me a bad feeling."

He snapped his fingers while pointing at her, "You're jealous!"

"No, Hide!" Curling her fingers up, she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to say anything regarding the stranger, but she muttered out, "I just can't stand the vibe I'm getting from her. She's bad news."

Kaneki studied how the girl became hostile about the stranger and he couldn't help, but feel upset to see her in such matter. He reached over to her, but she stood up from the table, "Yuzuki-"

Pushing in her chair, she didn't bother saying anything else, "Excuse me, I'll see you guys later." She walked off towards the hall in that must lead to the restrooms or a back door.

Kaneki stared at the spot where she once was before looking over to his friend, "She... She looks upset or even angry."

Hide's eyes were wide, he was taken back at the girl's reaction before he glanced over to Kaneki, "Dude, I think she's just-"

"Don't say it Hide." Frowning, Kaneki didn't allow his friend to finish his sentence, but he countered it with a question, "Why would Yuzuki be jealous anyways? So stop saying it already and give it a rest."

"You're the blind one out of the three of us!" Laughing, the boy leaned over the table as he wiggled his eyes at the boy while grinning, "Kaneki, I've noticed that you two have been hanging out a lot recently. You even gone on a date with her!"

His face flushed, but he shook his head as he quickly protested, "I-It wasn't a date!"

Chuckling, Hide leaned back into his chair as he began to list of his reasons, "Then you got upset with me when I stole you away the other day."

Frowning, Kaneki quickly explained, "We were planning to go to a bookstore, but you came and-"

"Ended your little date~?" Smirking, the boy continued on, "Plus I've seen the way you'll be all flustered around her and how you choose to invite her with us. Or how you'll stand close to her."

Without giving the boy a chance to react, Hide wrapped his arms around his friend as he teased, "It makes me wanna cry~ My boy is growing up~!"

His cheeks heated up, pushing his friend away as he harshly whispered back, "Hide!? Stop it!"

"It's true!" Frowning slightly, without knowing he brought his hand up and brushed his chin lightly as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I don't like Yuzuki like that!"

Narrowing his eyes, Hide rolled his eyes while smirking to himself as he continued to tease his poor friend, "Huh, sure... I'll believe you. But I'll ship you two now since you're denying it."

His gray eyes widen, straightening himself in his chair as his cheeks burned, "What!?"

Hide leaned against his arm as he stared over to the indigo haired waitress, "I should ask the cute waitress for her name and maybe the babe over there too~"

"Hide, you wouldn't-"

The boy sat up slightly as he waved his hand over to the waitress, "Hey-!"

The black haired boy quickly went to stop his friend, "-Hide!"

* * *

Sharply turning on her heels, Yuzuki narrowed her eyes as she tried to persuade the old ghoul while still maintaining control over her emotions. Crossing her arms, her fingers curled up as she stared over to the manager, "She's the bringe eater! You can't possibly allow her to stay in this ward."

Not acknowledging the girl's outburst, Yoshimura kept a calm attitude, "She hasn't done anything yet, so we can't act."

Frowning, the dove dropped her arms as she brought up a few facts regarding the ghoul, "You're aware of how she left the 6th and 11th Ward. She'll bring unwanted attention from CCG, leading them into discovering this place one way or another."

Glancing over his shoulder, he kept a stoic expression while explaining his decision, "Yuzuki, I know you're concern, but we can't possibly act hostile towards her until she actually proves to be a problem here in our ward."

"I've spoken with her care taker, he even agreed that she's uncontrollable and won't change her ways. Sooner or later, she'll do something that CCG will have to interfere." Sighing, Yuzuki shook her head as she looked away, her expression dropped for a moment as she whispered, "They'll put me in charge of the case since I already live here."

Yoshimura turned around, he studied the girl before he sighed to himself, "Then we'll keep a watchful eye, but as of now we can't do anything. That's my final decision Yuzuki, so if you can excuse me I have work to attend to."

The dove didn't agree with his terms, moving away with her hands curled up into a fist, she turned over to him, "I won't stand by and wait until she hurts someone."

Raising a brow, he looked over to young Investigator, "I'll assume you'll be _spectating_ Kamishiro Rize carefully then."

Not facing the manager, Yuzuki released her fingers from it's form and she reached the door knob, "I'm not part of Anteiku, so I don't obey by your calls."

He looked away, sighing to himself before advising the young ghoul, "Then I wish you luck, Yuzuki, but I do warn you that she's a very troubled woman."

* * *

The two were sitting at one of the many tables within the small quiet café, no one was there and it was relaxing. The two boys were enjoying their drinks until Hide set his cup down while asking his friend about Yuzuki.

Raising a brow towards Kaneki, Hide swirled his cup a bit while glancing around the shop, "So no word from Yuzuki?"

Shaking his head, Kaneki set his cup down while informing his friend about a few things, "No, today's Thursday, so she's with her brother for the whole day."

Hide was taken back for a moment, leaning back as he tilted his head, "She has a brother? Didn't know that."

Correcting his friend, Kaneki shrugged while glancing towards the window before looking over to Hide, "Well, it's more of a surrogate brother. He's her close friend."

Leaning against the table, Hide took another sip of his coffee before glancing over to the boy, "Oh! Okay, that's nice to know. So we won't see her until Friday?"

Nodding, he released a sigh under his breath before he picked up his cup, "Probably, but I don't know."

"So it's the two of us today~!"

The black haired boy leaned against his arm, shifting his eyes away as he whispered, "Yeah."

Kaneki found himself staring off to the distances, blinking he saw Yuzuki sitting alone at the bar stool having a friendly conversation with the Koma who was one of the employees in Anteiku. He watched how she smiled, the way she cheerfully spoke with the man, and then he saw how her eyes canceled out her smile. Lately, he's been seeing the very details about the girl that he didn't noticed before and the boy didn't know what to do about this strange feeling.

He remembered how he felt when their arms were linked and how they made flower crowns together. It made him feel strange, his cheeks were hot and his hands were sweaty, but as time went by he felt comfortable being close beside her. Kaneki had to admit he was disappointed when Hide dragged him away before he had the chance to take Yuzuki to a bookstore, but it gave him time to reflect.

However, he was more confused then ever. Still not paying much attention to the words that left his best friend's mouth, Kaneki continued to wonder about the girl, but it didn't last long enough when Hide snapped his out of it.

"Kaneki!"

Snapping his eyes over to his friend, Kaneki quickly glanced over his shoulder only to see that he was merely daydreaming and that Yuzuki wasn't in the café. Quickly remembering that the girl informed him that Thursdays was a day that she spends with her brother, so he wouldn't see her until the next day.

Returning his attention back to his friend, who only gave him a look that he return a confuse expression.

Hide laughed at the fact he caught his friend blocking him out, "Dude you were totally spacing out!"

He rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously, "Huh? Yeah, sorry..."

Leaning over the table, Hide looked over to where his friend once stared at, but he smirked to himself as he wiggled his eyebrows, "What were you looking? Huh~ Or more like who were you daydreaming about~"

His cheeks flushed, but he sat up, "N-No one Hide!"

Chuckling, he teased the poor boy, "Oh come on, you gotta admit there's something. You like her?"

Frowning slightly, Kaneki made a point regarding the topic, "If I didn't then we wouldn't be friends. You like her too, which is why we hang out together."

Leaning back into his chair, Hide held his hands up, "Hey, I don't like her in that sense. She's cool and all, but she's just a friend to me. But I can't deny that she looks cute."

Kaneki looked away from his friend, not saying another word after hearing Hide's response. Leaning against his hand as his eyes rested on the small amount of liquid in his cup, "..."

Hide's eyes widen, a smile creeping up on his lips as he watched the way his friend reacted and Hide quickly jumped to a conclusion, "Oh~! You like Yuzuki-san?!"

His gray eyes widen at the words that left the boy's mouth causing Kaneki to snap his head over to him. Quickly denying the boy's statement, "W-what-No!"

"I can see it in your eyes, Kaneki~" He pointed over to the boy who quickly became flustered and Hide kept a watchful eye on his friend, "I know when you're lying!"

He brought his hand up to his chin, leaning against the table as he frowned at the boy across from him, "Stop it Hide, it's not like that."

"Sure it isn't." Not convinced, Hide leaned back in his chair as he kept a watchful eye on Kaneki, "I saw how you really wanted to hang out with her yesterday when I got you."

"I already told you! We were planning to go to a bookstore, but since you took me away, we didn't get to it."

"Books! I swear~" Waving his hand around, but he stopped after noticing something from the corner of his eye, "Speaking of books... Look~"

Looking over his shoulder, Kaneki realized it was the same girl that Yuzuki didn't trust. His eyes widen once he noticed that the book the woman was reading was his favorite book, "She's reading The Black Goats Egg by Sen."

Hide raised brow over to Kaneki before he chuckled to himself, "Isn't that your favorite author? Look you two already got something in common."

"It's not just my favorite author Hide, it's my favorite book from all Sen's collection."

"See! You should ask her out since you two like books and all." Glancing between the mysterious woman and his friend, but Hide sighed, "But I kinda doubt she'll say yes, I mean look at her and-" Raising a brow as he stared at the boy in front of him, "My dear friend, you're not really all that great with talking to anyone especially women."

Shaking his head, Hide chuckled before he took another sip from his coffee, "I don't know how Yuzuki can deal with you and the way you stumble on your words."

Kaneki glanced over his shoulder for a second before looking back to his friend, "I-I'll ask her..."

"Go for it."

* * *

She hasn't spoken with anyone from Anteiku after discovering that Rize has ended up in the 20th Ward nor has she explained herself to her humans friends. It's been a couple days since she left them hanging in the café, but she couldn't just tell them that the woman was a ghoul.

Leaving the training room, Yuzuki straighten out her clothes as she head down the hall. However, someone called out to her causing her to turn towards the sound and to her surprise it was Investigator Amon.

The tall man look down at the young Investigator, "Yuzuki-san, if you have a moment to spare I'll like to speak to you."

"Amon?" She lifted her head, realizing the great height difference between her and the young man. She smiled, holding out a hand to the Investigator, "I believe we haven't formally met, so what do you wish to speak about."

He accepted her hand, returning a faint smile before finally revealing his true intentions, "Forgive my mentor, Mr. Mado for his actions." Stepping back, he bowed his head as he asked for forgiveness and he stood tall once more as he went on, "I'm aware that it was wrong of him to confront you in such a way. Especially in front of Arima."

"It's fine, no need to apologize." She shook her head, "Mado has done this many times before, so you shouldn't apologize in place of his."

The two walked side by side as Amon continued to try erasing the first impression, "I wish I could've prevent it if I knew he held some form of resentment towards you, Yuzuki-san."

"Lets place it behind us and move on." Sighing, she stood beside the tall man as she gave her thoughts about his partnership, "I believe you'll do some good for Mado, so I wish you the best of luck and welcome to CCG."

"Thank you, Yuzuki-san." Looking away from the girl, but he raised up a question as he glanced over to her, "I wasn't aware that you were the daughter of Arima."

"We hardly express any sign of affection during working hours unlike before, so not many of the new Investigators are aware of it." Folding her arms behind her back, she explained to why such information wasn't known and she lifted her head up at him, "I've discovered that you worked with my father for a brief moment before he assigned you to Mado."

Nodding, Amon gave his thoughts about the talented Investigator, "You're correct. Arima is a great Investigator and I had the honor of working with him even if it was a short time. Even then, I wasn't aware of you or your involvement of CCG."

"I worked more with my father at the time and only on missions that were assigned to us, which appeared to be very challenging. Other than that none have seen much of me until now." Shrugging, she explained the reasoning behind her lack of appearance through the workforce, "I've grown more accustom to working more and appearing frequently here, but I still have a narrow field operation depending on the case."

"I've heard great things about you Yuzuki-san and I hope that we'll work together in the near future."

"I hope so too, Amon, and it was a pleasure to finally speak to you."

"You too."

* * *

Yuzuki met up with Hide at the park before the two went to a music shop. The day was coming to an end, but the sun was still out as the snow began to fall across Tokyo. The dove released breath causing a small blanket of fog to cover her face while Hide stuffed his hands into his pockets. The two walked down the sidewalk, neither really saying much as they accepted the others presences.

Then Yuzuki shifted her head over to him, "Hide, how you been?"

He chuckled, smiling over to the girl, "Pretty good! Been kinda boring without you and Kaneki around today."

She raised a brow, "What do you mean? Where's Kaneki today?"

Hide snapped his fingers while filling her in on the information regarding the absents of their friend, "Oh he's preparing himself for a date he has with Rize. I still can't believe he managed to score a date with her!"

"He what!?" Her faded purple eyes widen, stopping in her tracks as curled her fingers, "Hide, did you not listen to me about that woman?! She's bad news!"

"She's not that bad, she's nice. I don't know where you're getting that idea from." He turned around, standing across from her as he frowned slightly, "I mean Kaneki seem to be happy about it."

Frowning at the boy, she shook her head as she tried to think of something, "Call him right now and tell him not to go."

"Don't tell me you're jealous Yuzuki-chan~" Teasing the girl as he took the reaction the wrong way, but it only made her even more furious as he said, "I tried to make him confess his love for you, but he denied it, so my ship died."

"Hide this isn't some joke!" Storming past the orange haired boy, Yuzuki took in a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder, "I might not see, but I know when someone's trouble and clearly she's _**bad** _ news."

Quickly catching up to her, Hide tried to reason with her, but it didn't seem to work. Standing in front of the girl, he grabbed her by the arms so they can talk, "Come on, Yuzuki, you're just being irrational."

"If you don't stop Kaneki from going on that date then I will." Shrugging him off, she glared as she firmly stated a _fact_ before leaving him behind, "I know something terrible will happen if he goes with that woman."

"Yuzuki!" Hide shouted over for her, but she didn't turn around and he was left alone. Whispering to himself as he pulled out his phone, "Damn... She's got it bad..."

* * *

"Kaneki!"

Running up to the boy, Hide stopped in front of his friend but he took a moment to catch his breath. Shaking his head, he jumped onto his feet as he grabbed Kaneki by the collar and shook him a bit.

"Huh? Hide?" Kaneki was lost to why his friend was acting like that and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hide let the boy go as he began to explain, "I spoke with Yuzuki and she found out about your date with Rize."

His eyes widen, Kaneki stepped back as he stared at Hide for a moment before asking, "S-she did? What did she say about it?"

"Dude, she didn't like the idea one bit!" He threw his arms as he overreacted about the subject, but he quickly leaned closer to Kaneki as he gave his opinion, "To me, Yuzuki sounded really jealous~"

"She what? No, she probably-"

"Kaneki! The girl literally ranted to me about how Rize is only trouble!" Placing his hands on his hips as he began to explain how Yuzuki said, "Then she told me to tell you not to go out with Rize." Tilting his head, Hide dropped his hands as he added, "Or she'll tell you in person."

"Does Yuzuki really don't want me to go on my date?" Scratching his cheek, Kaneki looked away as he began to give it some thought, "I-"

Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's shoulders, "Hey, you don't have bail on your date if Yuzuki doesn't agree with you."

Shaking his head, Kaneki shifted his eyes away as he thought back to how she acted the other day, "But I don't want to upset Yuzuki, if she really thinks it's a bad idea then-"

"Aww~ You really value her opinion," Wrapping an arm around the boy, Hide grinned as he teased him in a cheerful tone, "See this is why you two are my otp!"

He was taken back at the sudden outburst and Kaneki shook his head as his cheek redden once more, "Hide!? It's not like that! I just don't want to be on her bad side, that's all."

Letting go, the orange haired boy gave him a concern look, "So what are you gonna do?"

Kaneki sighed, turning over to his friend before he began to walk away, "Let me think about it."

* * *

"Kaneki!"

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name, but he was surprise to see that it was Yuzuki who was calling out to him. Kaneki hunched his shoulders a bit as the weather got colder, but he kept his eyes on the girl as she made her way towards him.

Tilting his head a bit, "Yuzuki?" Then his eyes widen slightly when she placed her hand on his shoulder and he felt his face heat up as she began to talk to him.

"Kaneki listen to me, Rize is trouble and I'm only telling you this as a friend, so please don't do this." Her expression soften, she was trying to persuade the boy that it was best to stay away from Rize, but it wasn't easy, "I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true."

Frowning, Kaneki stepped back from her as he countered her points, "You don't even know her, Yuzuki. I've spoken with her and she's nice, nothing that is a sign that she's trouble."

"That's because your blinded by her charms." Returning a frown, Yuzuki crossed her arms as she bit her lip when she desperately tried to save him from a great mistake, "Please, if you haven't seen any _small_ signs that show you she's bad news then just believe my words."

Her fascial expression soften once again, "I care about you Kaneki and I really don't want you to get hurt because of her." Resting her hand on his arm, she made one last stand in hopes that he'll listen, "Promise me that you won't go with her, please."

"Yuzuki... I..." His eyes avoided her for a moment then he faced her, offering her a smile as he held his chin, "I promise. If you think she's trouble then I believe your judgement."

"Thank you for hearing me Kaneki" Smiling, she stepped away from him and bid her farewell as she took his word for it, "Please take care of yourself, okay. I'll see you later, goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," He waved at her, watching her leave, "Goodnight Yuzuki."

Once she was out of sight, Kaneki felt his smile falter as he glanced down at the ground before he turned away while whispering under his breath, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Touka was working, taking orders and cleaning up after tables, but she wasn't prepared to step in and try to prevent a ghoul from luring their pray. She never interfere before, but this time it was different and she couldn't help but feel guilty if she stood back.

Her eyes caught sight of the two humans that Yuzuki have been spending her time with around the ward, but what really caught her attention was the woman that stood beside the black haired boy. Touka glared slightly, she was aware of who that woman was and she knew that she wasn't human, but a ghoul.

Picking up a few cups from an empty table, she frowned as she realized something, _That idiot is actually going with Rize?_

Glancing between her tray that was filled with cups that held some liquid while others were empty and she looked over at the two boys, especially the one that stood next to that ghoul, _I need to stop him before he gets himself killed. None of the less, I don't want Yuzuki to kill me if I didn't try to stop the human_.

Acting as if she didn't see the three of them, she bumped into the black haired boy causing her to drop the tray and a loud shatter echoed through the café. Everyone turn their attention towards them, she quickly knelt down to clean the mess and she noticed from the corner of her eye that the boy began to help her.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Touka moved the tray as she tried to pick up whatever survived the crash, "I didn't see you there."

"Oh! I'm so sorry about this!" The boy began to collect some of the broken pieces as he apologized, "Let me help you."

She sighed to herself, the plan seem to buy some time, but she wasn't expecting the other boy to interfere. She frowned, her plan backfired completely as the other boy that embarrassed her was now helping her clean up.

"It's alright, I got this covered," the orange haired boy knelt down as he grabbed a few napkins to clean up some of the coffee that spilled. He looked over to his friend and nodded, "You can go Kaneki."

The boy excused himself as he stood up beside his date, but he quickly thanked his friend, "Thanks Hide and sorry about-"

Hide shrugged it off as he winked at his friend, "Don't worry about it! Go on your date."

He smiled a bit before he walked along with Rize, "See you later."

The orange haired boy felt his collar tighten as he remembered what he said before, but he smiled sheepish as he apologized on behave of his friend. Hide placed the broken cups on the tray as he chuckled, "Uh... Sorry about the mess my friend caused ya."

"It's my fault," She shook her head, accepting the help from the human and she stood up after thanking the boy, "Thanks for helping."

He gave her a two finger salute along with a wink before he took his leave, "No problem!"

Touka dropped the broken cups into the trash while ignoring the look she gained from Irimi and Koma. The girl went to the back as she began to think the worse, _Yuzuki is going to kill me when she finds out..._

* * *

Entering the now closing shop, Yuzuki unwrapped her scarf as she walked over to the counter. The dove set the material aside while greeting the girl, "Hey Touka."

Touka didn't face the girl as she walked past her to clean one of the tables, but the ghoul didn't want to withhold the details involving the human that went off with none other than the bringe eater. The indigo haired girl bluntly stated, "I saw one of your human friends leave with Rize."

Yuzuki's eyes widen at the words that she heard, sharply turning on her heels she faced the waitress, "And you didn't stop him!?"

The young ghoul felt the coldness behind the dove's words, but Touka finally faced the girl as she firmly stated, "I tried, but his other friend ended up helping clean up the mess I created to stop him which failed."

The light haired dove only paced around a bit as she thought of the worse case, but she quickly turned to Touka, "You should've done- Ugh!" But she stopped herself from lashing out at the girl that tried to help and Yuzuki just stormed out of the café, "I swear boys are idiots!"

"Yuzuki! You can't possibly-" Touka followed behind Yuzuki, but she stopped in her tracks as the door closed behind the dove and Touka muttered under her breath, "Forget about it."

Yomo came out from the back, raising a brow at the young girl who looked disappointed for not being much help. The white haired man glanced over his shoulder as he stated, "It appears that Yuzuki is about to confront the ghoul."

Koma glanced between the two as he questioned, "You think she'll reveal herself to the boy?"

Touka frowned, snorting as she continued to clean, "What? That's she's a dove or that's she's a ghoul?"

"Either one," Koma grabbed the cups from the counter, "I just hope it doesn't end badly for her or the boy."

The indigo haired ghoul only narrowed her eyes as she placed the trays away, "I doubt it. She'll have to move on if Rize already ate the kid."

"Touka."

She turned around to see the manager standing there with no clear expression over his face and Touka only frowned to herself. Crossing her arms as she muttered, "What? I have a point there."

Yoshimura sighed, "Yuzuki will be devastated if something were to happen to her new friends."

"Then she shouldn't have gotten close to the humans!" Touka snapped, but she didn't face anyone nor did she want anyone to see her as she harshly stated, "They're weak and bond to die quicker."

* * *

"Kaneki!?" Yuzuki felt her insides twist when she smelled something that she couldn't possibly describe, but she knew it was _**blood**_. Her eyes widen, her fists tighten as she shouted from the end of the scene, "HEY!"

Kaneki looked up to see her standing not so far away and he tried to get up, but his mouth felt dry as he whispered, "Y-Yuzuki? What-" His eyes widen as he realized that she's in great danger and he exclaimed, "Run!"

The ghoul giggled, wiping the blood across her lips as she smiled so sinisterly at the dove, "Someone came to join the fun, huh~?"

He felt the blood drain from him, the warmth fading and the pain finally going numb, but he still felt the need to protect his friend. His eyes were filled with tears as he shouted, "Yuzuki run-!"

"Oh~ You're the one I've heard about~" Rize walked towards the unarmed girl, she taunted the dove as her kagune waved around her, "Oh the daring Reaper's Daughter has came~"

Licking her fingers, the ghoul narrowed her eyes at the dove as her rinkaku shot forward, "But you're too late and I'll have to eat you up before ending my date with Kaneki-chan~"

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes and she flipped out of the way before she spirted forward, "You're done terrorizing people Rize and I'm going to stop you."

Her eyes glowed brightly, the red color could pierce through anyone, but Yuzuki didn't seem bothered or troubled. Rize frowned to herself as she watched the dove dodge her attacks, but she smirked to herself, "Oh~!? Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but you'll be long dead before you have the chance to touch me. Especially without your quinques."

Yuzuki glared, she twirled out of the kinkaku's sharp crawls while running forward and she felt her kakgune, but she ignore it. Forcing on the movement, her surroundings, and the sounds she was able to detect the next attack. Rize was quick, but Yuzuki was faster and managed to lay a hand on the ghoul which only made her angry.

She pressed against one of the points across Rize's arm and it quickly went numb, but Yuzuki ducked as she felt the kagune swipe over her. The two stepped away from one another, then Rize made another attack as she dug her kagune into the ground, but Yuzuki quickly flipped away. The dove frowned to herself as she thought _I should've brought my quinque with me._

Landing not so far from the injured boy, Yuzuki stood tall as she felt something in her surroundings shift. Not moving, Yuzuki sensed the ghoul rush towards her, but she never made it across the area when the sound of cables snapping echoed.

Stepping back, Yuzuki felt the beams crashing down onto the ghoul, but she quickly looked up to see a figure standing above them and her eyes narrowed the moment she recognized the scent.

"Souta..." Muttering under her breath, but Yuzuki quickly discarded the idea of dealing with another ghoul. Turning around, she went to the aid of the boy who hasn't moved since she confronted Rize.

Rushing over to the boy, the dove quickly began to put pressure over his wound as she tried to keep him conscious. The girl felt her emotions scatter as the smell of blood overwhelmed her, but she needed to save him.

"Kaneki!?" Her voice became weak as she felt the warm blood under her hands causing her to tense up at the thought of the serious condition he was in.

Shaking her head, she bit the inside of her cheek as she began to take to him, "Stay with me, Kaneki. Come on, don't you give up now!"

His eyes became heavy, but he didn't want to close them as he say the sky blur. Still he heard her voice and surprisingly he heard a clown laughing in the distances, but he didn't know if he was hallucinating.

"Please, just hold on." Letting him go, she quickly fished out her phone and began to dial 911, but she couldn't help but think, _God! Why didn't I act quicker!? I should've known-_

Grabbing onto his hand, she felt a pain that she hasn't felt in so long that she can't describe it. It was a pain that was building up within her and she leaned over the boy as she tried to gain a response from him, "Kaneki? Ken... Ken please react-anything!"

She felt the pressure around her hands tighten for a moment, but it quickly faded and she held onto him, "Ken, I know you can get through this. We still didn't go to see Sen Takatsuki and I promised to take you..."

"Don't you die on me like this Ken," Then she felt something wet trail down her cheeks and her eyes closed as she allowed the sensation to cover her, "Please, don't go too..."

His eyes closed and his breath became shallow causing the lone dove to panic. She bit her bottom lip before begging as she cupped his now cold cheeks, "Not you too, please, just stay with me Kaneki."

She felt the muscles around his mouth twitch, his lips trying to part as if he wanted to say something, but nothing escaped his lips. The sadness part of life is when words you desperately try to share never reach past your lips and Kaneki surely felt the world fall around him as everything slowly faded into darkness. However, he still felt a warm touch across his face and he managed to make out the nose before slipping into the dark.

 _"Please... Don't die on me Ken..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I was close to the day I said, but it wasn't too long like last time. I hope the chapter wasn't too long since I've noticed the word count from the last one and this one. Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it. I really appreciated it! I'll be taking another break due to the fact that this week will be busy for me. Graduation is coming up and a lot of things need to be done along with me taking a break after it's all over with.**

 **When I update again in a week or two I'll have Chap 8 and 9 ready to make up for my absents. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you guys through reviews. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Next Chap we'll see the aftermath of what happened along with the struggles that they'll endure. Things are about to change and both sides will face challenges that might make life unbearable.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kaneki's Pov**

 _I can't feel anything... Why does my whole body feel like it's heavy?_

 _What happened to me?_

Cracking my eyes open slightly, I saw a blur as the lights blinded me for a moment before I decided to shut them again. Frowning, I felt something tied over my mouth as I took in a deep breath. My eye lids felt heavy, but I needed to know where I was. My vision was still a blur, but it slowly cleared up and I saw the white ceiling with the bright lights that hanged over me.

Shifting my eyes around tiredly, I saw a few machine that were mentoring me then I knew I was in some form of hospital, but I don't remember getting here.

My mouth was dry, my whole body ache painfully and couldn't find the power to move or even speak. Giving up, I closed my eyes once more while releasing a heavy sigh into the oxygen mask that rested over my mouth. I didn't bother moving anymore nor did I even try to open my eyes again.

I felt tired... I felt so utterly weak and I don't know why...

Then my mind slowly began to take me back to what I can recall before now. I... I remember going with Rize and... We were on a date... Then I was walking her back and-

My eyes flew open, I felt my heart racing as I began to remember the bright red eyes that stared down on me. I couldn't move, I felt the air escape me and I almost forgot how to breath as I remembered how Rize transformed to the ghoul that Hide would always joke about.

Shifting my eyes over to the door, I felt my fingers twitch, but my body trembled as I recall how she pierced my body with... with whatever things she had and how she threw me around like a rag doll. I was a mere toy to play with before she wanted to eat me.

 _ **Blood**_

I remember seeing blood... it was my blood and I was basically covered it as she left me on the ground. I don't know why she bothered to leave me alone to bleed out. I would've thought she'll kill me and just eat me, no one would've known.

Shutting my eyes for a moment, I felt my hands clench as I recall the words that warned me... Yuzuki... She warned me from the very start and I-

 **Yuzuki?!**

Snapping my eyes open again, I felt my left eyes sting a bit, but I ignore the pain as I tried to get up from this stupid bed. Yet I couldn't find the strength to get up, my heart raced once more and I could hear the mentor's pace quicken at the sudden movements as my pressure must've raised up.

I remember seeing her there, she came to save me from Rize, but I don't know what happened. I blacked out, but I remember her words... She was talking to me...

 _'Please... Don't die on me Ken...'_

 _What happened to her? How did she survive Rize? She couldn't possibly fought a ghoul and won? Where is she?_

My thoughts were running mad, I didn't know what to do. How could I have left her to defend herself against a monster like that?

Shutting my eyes, I felt my eyes tear up as I began to think the worst, but I heard her voice. Forcing my eyes open this time as I felt my body slowly begging to sleep once more, but I heard Yuzuki's voice and I needed to see her. Shifting my attention towards the door, I frowned slightly as I noted the harsh cold tone that somehow belonged to Yuzuki. I hardly ever-no, I never heard her like that before.

 _"Are you insane!? You can't possibly have-"_

She... She sounded distress... What was going?

 _"It saved your friend, didn't it?"_

Another voice, but I didn't know who that belonged to nor did I ever heard it before. Yet I think it's the person that Yuzuki must be arguing with. Then I notice she fell silent, I didn't hear her anymore and I'm not sure how to feel about it. Then my lips twitched a bit the moment she began to speak again, one thing is for sure is that she's alive. Shutting my eyes again, I tried to keep up with their conservation, but I found myself slipping back to the darkness that my body has been yearning for.

I felt sleepy.

 _"You can't use someone's organs without their consent. You're-"_

I didn't understand what she meant or what they were actually arguing about, but it must be important if Yuzuki is willing to put up some form of argument in a hospital. I could barely keep myself awake to hear anything as I felt my mind slipping.

" _There wasn't any family to contact. Also it appears it was a prefect match."_ There was a pause between the two but I heard the rest _,"You should be happy that the boy survived."_ The man added onto his argument by firmly stating, _"I did my job to saved the patient that was presented to me which I did."_

I heard one last thing before everything faded completely, I released another tired sigh as I heard Yuzuki question the stranger,

 _"...When can I see him?"_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

He sat there staring at the plate that rested in front of him in pure disgust before the boy finally pushed it aside. Lowering his eyes as he laid back once more and all he could do was wonder what happened.

Kaneki glanced back at the food as he thought, _The food here taste so terrible... No wonder people say that hospital food taste bad, but it's true..._ Frowning to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, _It's just disgusting beyond belief._

He didn't noticed that someone entered the room, he was lost in thought until a voice managed to pull him back to reality.

"Kaneki?'

His gray tired eyes widen at the sound as he connected to someone he knew, sitting up he saw Yuzuki standing there with a worried look.

"Huh?" He blinked after realizing that he hasn't said anything or moved since she arrived. Kaneki rubbed his face a bit as he stared over at the girl, "Yuzuki?"

She smiled at him, but it fell once remembering what the boy went through. Her hands clenched the railings on the bed as she tried to keep a stoic expression when she asked, "Hey... How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm alive," Shrugging, he looked away as he answered, "Aren't I?"

Frowning at the boy's tone, Yuzuki let go of the railing, "I can see that. I'm asking how are you?" Crossing her arms, she raised a brow at him as she asked again, "Feeling alright? Any pain?"

"Fine... Don't know what to say about-" His eyes widen, flashes of the scene played before him, he remembered that he was bleeding out in her arms. Quickly leaned over as he clenched the blanket. Kaneki didn't bother looking at her as he whispered, "I should've listen to you, Yuzuki."

Her expression soften, sighing Yuzuki shook her head at her friend, "Kaneki, don't start please. You're alive and that what matters." Chuckling, Yuzuki smiled at him as she tried to lighten the mood, "Hide wouldn't know what to do without you to bug."

"But Yuzuki, if I listened to your warning then none of this would've happened." Kaneki looked up at her as he tried to explain himself for his mistakes, but Yuzuki didn't let him finish his sentence, "Yuzuki, I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up idiot," Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yuzuki didn't face him as she stared off to the wall while firmly stating, "It doesn't matter, okay, so let it go."

"But-"

"Kaneki, please, I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

Silence filled the room, neither one of them looking at the other as they sat there within their own silence. Kaneki frowned to himself, he placed a hand over his left eye as he remembered something else. He remembered the red eyes that pierced through him, the eyes that belong to none other than a ghoul. His eyes widen once more, his mind raced at the thought, _ghoul..._

He sighed, lifting his head over to Yuzuki and began to ask more questions, "What happened? I only remember bits and pieces of how it all happened, but I can't clearly recall how I ended up here." Closing his eyes for a moment, he recalled her words before he looked over to her, "I heard you, I remember you showed up, but it all went black afterwards."

Yuzuki curled her fingers, her expression didn't change as she tried to think of something to say. She didn't want to say anything to him, but she couldn't lie either. Yet she knew it was best to with hold some information. Sighing, she flexed her fingers out within her lap as she whispered, "Rize... She was-"

Sitting up, Kaneki shifted his eyes away as he whispered under his breath and he glanced back to her, "A ghoul right?"

"...Yes," Releasing another heavy sigh, Yuzuki faced the boy as she laced her fingers together as she explained, "Yes, she was and I managed to distract her long enough till the cables for the steel beams gave out. Then she was crushed and that's when I went to check on you."

"How? How did you do that?" Raising a brow, he didn't believe that a mere human, none of the less a person who's vision isn't great. Kaneki tried to make sense of it, but he couldn't, "A ghoul, it's-"

Yuzuki sent an empty look over to him, she shrugged as she untangled her fingers when explaining, "I took self defense classes, I know how to handle myself. I just needed to wait it out with her and I got lucky."

He frowned for a second, studying the girl as he made a clear statement, "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I wasn't going to let you die," She returned a frown, but she shrugged it off trying to change the subject once more, "Lets drop the topic. I don't want to talk about it any longer and it's best for you not say anything either."

"How do I explain this to Hide? He'll be asking so many questions and-" He realized something important, Kaneki's eyes widen as he threw his hands over his face, "Hide! God, he's probably worried sick about me and I haven't answered his messages or-"

Yuzuki placed her hand on his knee, she gave a slight smile, "I covered it for you. I called him and said that you got in an accident with Rize and well... You made it and she didn't. So he knows you're recovering and he's just waiting for you to feel better before he rushes over to squeeze the life out of you."

"Thank you Yuzuki."

The light haired girl caught the scent of the food that was near by. She tilted her head when she noticed that it appeared Kaneki didn't touch any of it. Narrowing her eyes, she began to wonder if her hypothesis was correct about the organ transplant that was from Rize. Turning over to the boy, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Giving a disgusted look, he shook his head as he muttered, "The food here taste terrible."

"Oh... Well, I heard you'll be out later today," Her eyes widen slightly, Yuzuki stood up as she tried to understand what happened. Facing the boy, she smiled at him, "I'll see you later okay. I'll bring something for you to eat and make sure you're alright."

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head, "You don't have to Yuzuki."

"I'm your friend, so let me help you." Holding her hands up in defense, Yuzuki glanced over her shoulder before taking her leave, "I'll see you later, so take care of yourself."

Kaneki sat up as he called out, "Yuzuki?"

Stopping in her tracks, her hand resting on the door handle as she glanced over her shoulder, "Yes?"

He scratched his cheek lightly before looking up at the girl and he smiled sheepish, "Uh... Thank you again."

She smiled, but she shook her head while allowing herself to giggle lightly, "No problem, Kaneki." Turning away, she lowered her faded eyes while her fingers wrapped around the handle as she warned, "Uh... Watch out for the food they give you, don't go over broad."

"I think I won't if this is what they have." His nose crinkled up as he glanced at the tray of food. Quickly returning his attention to his friend, he smiled at her again, "See you later then, Yuzuki-chan."

Her eyes widen slightly at the honorifics he placed on her name, she didn't say anything regarding it as she smiled at him one more time before she opened the door, "Get some rest Ken."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

I haven't done anything much since I was released from the hospital earlier today after a few hours when Yuzuki left. I didn't even respond to any of Hide's many messages nor did I call Yuzuki to tell her that I was let out. In truth, I just wanted to left alone for awhile and relax from everything that happened recently.

Laying down on the couch, I finished a few books to pass the time but I had the TV on to see what's been going since then. Much to my surprise the subject was about ghouls and they had a special guest by the name of Ogura Hisashi who's a ghoul researcher.

I remembered it was the same guy Hide mentioned a few times whenever the topic of ghouls was brought up. Hide would always joke around about the subject and the first time that Yuzuki was around during one of those conservations she was silent. I don't know much about her thoughts on ghouls so me and Hide never asked or brought the topic up again.

Yet she was indifferent about it when she talked to me earlier involving Rize, but at the same time she insisted in changing the topic.

I glanced back at the screen as I listened to the man explain how ghoul's live and supposedly they can survive perfectly fine for a month or two with only one human body, but there's so many that kill for the pleasure.

Sitting up, I lowered my eyes when he mentioned the fact that ghouls live normally among us. Lifting my eyes when he began to explain the reasonings why ghouls don't or more like can't eat ordinary food.

 _"Ghouls are unable to digest any nutrients of non-human origin. This is said to be the result of a particular enzyme they have."_ He paused for a moment as he glanced over to the woman sitting beside him before he explained further _, "Furthermore because of the structure of their tongue is different then our own. Food feels very uncomfortable for them."_

My eyes widen, curling up my fingers as I continued to hear him go into detail of what some food taste like according to a ghoul. I felt sweat on my forehead as I thought back to what happened _, The organ transplant from a ghoul... Rize... It must've had an effect on my body..._

"No..." I whispered under my breath, I turned the TV off and closed my eyes as I laid down once more, but I couldn't help but think, _No... I'm just over-thinking this_

My eyes snapped open when I heard a sound, which was only stomach growling and I sighed in relief before I sat up, "I'm hungry?"

But everything I tried from my fridge only made me want to vomit by just one bite. I felt tears in my eyes as I tossed aside an apple and I didn't care about the mess that I've caused. I laid there on my wooden floors with my hands covering my eyes as I tried to understand what was going on.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up and went to my bathroom and I needed to get rid of this awful taste from my mouth. Quickly taking a drink out of the sink to wash away the taste then I splashed some water across my face.

 _Maybe all this is just a bad dream..._

Looking up, my eyes widen when I saw my reflection and I couldn't look away at the sight of the bright scarlet color that looked back at me, _My eye... My left eye looked just like a ghouls eyes!?_

"What is this...?" My hands trembled when I brought it near my eye, but I couldn't... I can't be a ghoul and without thinking I smashed the mirror. Stepping back, I looked over to my hand and my eyes widen when a cut quickly healed within seconds.

 _It's all because of the organ transplant! They shouldn't have put her organs into me!_ My mind was rushing as I ran back into my kitchen and pulled out a knife, heading back to the bathroom. I must've looked crazy but I needed to do something.

I held my shirt up by my teeth as I held the knife, _I'll just take it out and everything will be alright._ I felt my hands tremble when I wrapped them around the sharp object and I began to think the worse possibly outcomes, but if I were to bleed out then... then

My eyes went wide when I remember that Yuzuki said she'll be dropping by to check on me, but I don't even know when since I didn't call her. But if I'm lucky then I didn't have to worry about it at all. _What will happen if I can't fix this...?_

But nothing happened... There wasn't any pain and when I opened my eyes I saw the knife broken into two, I dropped it as I collapsed down as I tried to not scream out in frustration.

Curling up, I'm doom to live like this if I can't even hurt myself and I'm left... I'm left alone with this unbearable hungry that's torturing me.

I couldn't stop myself from trembling as I cried out, laying there on the floor while the only thing I could do was cry. I know crying won't change anything, but what else can I do?

Time went by since then but I didn't bother moving, I kept my eyes shut and released a heavy breath while my lips quivered. I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't have to because the next thing I knew everything blacked out.

But my mind went back to Yuzuki's words from this morning, _'I'll see you later okay. I'll bring something for you to eat and make sure you're alright.'_

My fingers twitched as I tried to get up, but my whole body just shut down and I found myself welcoming sleep, it was my only escape from this nightmare.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was late and she knew it, but something was telling her that Kaneki must be dealing with some trouble. The dove sighed causing a small mist to appear in front of her face, the cold didn't bother her when she walked down to her friend's home. Checking her bag that contained the food she promised to bring, Yuzuki went up the stairs.

Yuzuki reached the door that belonged to the boy, she knocked and no answer then she simply checked the door. Narrowing her eyes, she frowned as the door open and she thought, _Why would he leave his door unlock?_

Entering the home, she closed the door behind her as she placed the bag down on the counter. Her eyes widen as she stepped back, an overwhelming smell of food covered her and she was shock to note that the place was a mess. Yuzuki continued into the room as she called out for her friend, "Kaneki?"

Her ears twitched at the sound of the static that came from the TV, and the sound of the wrappers crunched under her shoes. Yuzuki frowned again, _What the hell happened?_

She froze when she felt a sudden movement, turning around she narrowed her faded eyes as she called out, "Kaneki?" Tilting her head as she noticed a familiar outline that belonged to the boy, but his scent was unusual, it was different and Yuzuki didn't know what to think about it. Slowly taking a step towards the direction, "Ken?"

Kaneki's voice was shaky as he stepped closer, "Y-Yuzuki? Wh-what are you-?"

Raising a brow, Yuzuki got closer to the boy and she noticed how he trembled and his voice was shaky, "Hey, are you alright Kaneki? You don't sound-"

Her eyes widen the moment she felt his grip over her shoulders, "Huh?! Kaneki?!"

The two hit the floor, she put a fight against her friend, but she held back in fear she'll hurt him. But Yuzuki soon discovered that Kaneki has gave in his hunger and giving into the ghoul instinct, he wasn't thinking straight and the only thing Yuzuki could think of was that he, _He's a... ghoul?_

But what he said next made her freeze for a brief moment before she recovered on time to move away.

"F-food. I need food!" There was a crazy glimpse that reflected off his now two different color eyes as he inched closer, but his whole body hesitated for a second before he lost control once more, "I c-can't!"

Rolling them over, Yuzuki pinned the boy down as she tried to bring him back to reality, "Ken, snap out of it!" But nothing seem to work as he fought back and Yuzuki found herself in a tough situation.

She knew that the boy wasn't in his right mind, yet she can't deny that he was strong much to her surprise. However, he didn't know that she was twice as strong and she has taken combat classes during her time with CCG. Yuzuki struggled a bit, not wanting to harm her friend, but she also didn't want him to make a mistake he'll regret.

The next thing she knew was that he managed to get her on her back, but Yuzuki frowned as she kept the boy at a distance. Yuzuki grabbed him by the shoulder as she quickly jabbed an area that knocked the boy unconscious. A sudden amount of weight fell over her and she pushed him off, Yuzuki released a deep breath as she moved the unconscious boy.

Leaning over him, she recalled his behavior and how Kaneki attempted to... eat her? _He really tried to eat me? What the hell happened to him...?_ Brushing his hair aside before she caressed his cheek while thinking _, You've... You've entered a story of tragedy..._

Shutting her eyes, she leaned back while sighing, "This... This is going to be difficult..."

Picking the boy up, she carried him over to his couch while trying not to wake him up. Placing him onto the couch, Yuzuki went to find a blanket to cover her friend for the time being.

Once returning with a blanket, Yuzuki placed it over the sleeping boy before she collapsed down beside the couch. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed as she lifted her head, "I guess, I gotta clean this place up," Glancing over to Kaneki, she lowered her head as she whispered, "...and get you to your right senses."

Yuzuki lifted her head slightly, turning towards Kaneki who was sound asleep after his little scene, _But... But can I really fix him?_

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

"Ugh... What happened?" I forced my eyes open, but I found myself covered with a blanket and I don't remember how it got there. Furrowing my brows as I lift the blanket, I muttered, "Where... Where am I?"

Then I stopped at the smell of coffee finally hit me, but I don't remember having any coffee around when I came back. My eyes widen as I realized that someone was sitting in my living room chair, but I couldn't believe who it was, "Yuzuki?!"

Sitting up, I felt my face burn as I glanced around the place, but I couldn't see much because the lights were still off. I stared at her, but she still continued to sip her coffee as if she wasn't bothered by my outburst and she probably doesn't even know about the lights. Tilting my head as I tried to figure out what happened, "How did you get in?"

She didn't move for a moment as the cup rested near her lips, but I couldn't really tell if she was smiling or not. I only blinked as she finally set the cup down before she shrugged her shoulders while answering my question, "Your door was unlock. You really need to fix that habit, Kaneki."

Yuzuki tilted her head over at him as she smiled faintly, "I found you asleep and your place was a mess, so I cleaned it up."

Leaning back, I don't recall anything. Looking up, I didn't know what to say, "Uhh... T-thank you Yuzuki-chan, but you didn't-" I smiled nervously, but I lowered my eyes at the thought, _Was it all a dream...?_

She giggled, leaning against her hand as she face me, "You can barely handle yourself, so I did you a favor. Your home isn't all that bad. Hide would always joke about it, but it seems nice. Simple and comfortable to live in." She pointed over at the coffee table, "Also Hide gave me notes that you've missed and said to answer him."

I must've looked like an idiot for just staring, but I just couldn't find the words to say. I honestly don't even understand what the hell is going on. Everything lately has been so strange and I can't explain it. I remember that I ready to basically hurt myself after I saw my-

My eyes widen, quickly covering my left eye as I remembered what I saw in the mirror, but I didn't know if Yuzuki could see the sudden color change. But I remembered that she mentioned how she couldn't see color or values and I sighed to myself as I relaxed a bit. If anything she wouldn't be able to tell about my eyes if it's true.

Shaking my head, I chuckled while scratching my head, "Thanks... Uh... How long have you been here?"

Sighing, she crossed her arms while leaning back in her seat, "Not so long, an hour or so, but I did say I was dropping by."

I remembered that she would, but where did the time go. Glancing around, I forgot the lights were still off, "Yeah..." Standing up I went to turn the lights on and to my surprise the place was clean. Walking back to the couch, I finally noticed that Yuzuki brought something.

"Here," She placed a cup in front of me, "I made you some coffee, it might help you feel better."

"Thank you again." I accepted it, holding it within my hands and I looked into it. I saw my reflection staring right back at me, but I felt these unease feeling cover me. Looking away before I took a sip of the drink, but couldn't help myself from feeling like a burden.

Setting it down, I lowered my eyes as I avoided her, "Sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

I looked back up and I saw how she her eyes shifted away from split second, but she faced me again while joking around, "Trouble would be if you went off to do something crazily stupid after leaving the hospital."

I needed to do something, but what could I do for everything she has done for me. She put her life at risk for me and went out of her way to check on me. I couldn't let this go without doing something in return.

Lowering my head, I rubbed the left side of my face, "But you've done so much and I... I don't know how to repay you."

"Ken... You don't need to do anything." Lifting my head, I felt her hand on my arm as she smiled warmly at me. I felt my face flush and I felt the words escape my mind, but I sighed in relief when she pulled away.

Then I raised a brow at the container she placed on the coffee table. Then I heard Yuzuki explain what it was, "Here, I brought something you might like. Maybe it'll help and it might be better than what they fed you in the hospital."

My stomach twisted since it didn't agree the moment that it was food. I wasn't prepared for any of it, but I also didn't want to decline Yuzuki's offer. Scratching my head, I eyed the container, "I... I don't know..." Glancing over to her in hopes that she could tell the distress in my voice, "I don't feel-"

Yuzuki shook her head, removing the lid as she laughed lightly and I felt like she forced a smile, "Just try it, I promise it won't kill you."

I stared at it for I don't know how long until I finally gave in, but I felt my stomach clenched as I grab the chopsticks, "Okay."

After a moment of hesitate, finally building up the courage I placed the piece of the yakiniku into my mouth and much to my surprise it didn't make me want to throw up. My eyes widen, it wasn't like the food at the hospital nor was it like the food that was in my fridge. Staring down at the container that held this _food_ , I took another piece and I felt _happy_ if that's the right term.

"How is it?"

"It's... It's actually good..." I was amazed at how it actually tasted like food and I couldn't believe it. This is the only thing that didn't taste disgusting and the coffee was good too. I knotted my brows as I thought _, Why does it taste like actually food? Was I dreaming that I'm a ghoul?_

She stood up, taking her cup to the sink to clean it, but afterward Yuzuki grabbed her coat, "I'll see you tomorrow at Anteiku before we meet up with Hide."

"Okay," I got up to walk her out and actually lock the door this time. I smiled at her as she waited beside the door, "Goodnight Yuzuki."

"Goodnight Kaneki," She returned a smile, nodding as she took her leave, but she called out to me, "Get some rest. You still look tired."

There was an unexplainable scent that caught my whole attention when Yuzuki walked passed me and it left my mouth begin to water up a bit. The next thing I knew was that I found Yuzuki's scent intoxicating, but strangely delicious? It made my mouth water up, but I covered my mouth, _What the hell am I thinking?_

I closed the door behind her, locking it as my wide eyes only stared at the door. My fingers curled up against the wooden door as I tried to understand why I felt that. But my whole body _craved_ it and that's what is making everything more crazy.

"What's... What's wrong with me?" I didn't know what to think anymore, I allowed myself to curl into itself as I released a tired breath while my eyes lowered before I closed them.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

She stood there trying to think about what to do after the new information regarding her friend who was barely released from the hospital. It was only a few hours ago since she went to visit the boy and everything took a sharp turn, but she managed to control the situation before anything serious happened.

Frowning behind her mask, Yuzuki folded her arms behind her as she wondered if her decision was right about lying to him and how she gave him some _food_ that he needed. Sighing the moment she felt a presences, but she didn't acknowledge them until they called her name.

"Phantom."

The white cloaked figure turned enough for the the ghoul to get a glimpse of the mask. Yuzuki had folded her arms behind her as she completely turned, revealing herself as she greeted the boy, "Black Rabbit."

"They sent me to-"

Waving her hand as she disregarded what the young ghoul wanted to say. Phantom turned back around on her heels, facing the city as she responded, "Tell Eto that my decision hasn't changed. I don't want to join Aogiri Tree or anything involving your organization." Throwing her head over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes behind the mask while her tone held zero emotion as she firmly stated, "We're even so I don't owe her anything at the moment nor does she."

"Then I'll have to make you see reason."

Tilting her head, sharply turning towards the ghoul who leaped down from his location. She crossed her arms before she giggled, "Don't make me laugh, Ayato. You don't know who you're messing with."

His eyes widen, he wasn't expecting anyone beside those who knew to ever say his name at in front, but this only made him think, _How the fuck does she know my name?_

Unfolding her arms, she walked around the boy while explaining herself, "I'm the Phantom, I know the right people to give me what I want. If you're wondering how I know you're name." Shrugging her shoulders lazily as she thought _, First time seeing Touka's brother and I already see the clear connection through their attitude..._

Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face the ghoul as he shot back, "You're nothing, all talk, but no bite!"

Stopping in her tracks, Phantom chuckled to herself while tilting her head at the boy, "That is where you're wrong."

Ayato grinned behind his mask as his eyes quickly changed, "Your quinques aren't anything compared to my kagune. You're just like those _**doves!**_ "

Yuzuki sighed when a wave of Ukaku shards came her way, but she dashed forward between each shard leaving her in one piece when she reached him. Ayato jumped back, narrowing his eyes at the ghoul as he switched techniques while Phantom dodged his fist. She leaped over his arm while her thumb made connect with his skin causing the boy's eyes to widen when he realized his arm went numb. Yet he still managed to lock onto her other fist, but he didn't have enough time to actually make an attack when he noticed her other hand.

Ayato leaped away giving himself enough distance as he tried to progress what just happened. Glancing down to his arm, he didn't have any control over his muscle as it fell limp to his side. Glaring over to the cloaked figure, he summoned his kagune once again, but the girl was gone when he blinked. The next thing he knew was his face meeting the ground, his whole body following numb while the Phantom knelt down in front of him.

She frowned underneath the mask, "This is a warning for you, Ayato, and tell Eto to watch herself before she begins to step into some boundaries that she'll regret."

He glared, snorting as he whole body remain still, "Who the hell are you?" He watched her carefully while thinking, _She didn't even bother revealing her quinques as the rumors said and she didn't summon her kagune. Who the hell is this?_

"Phantom. You should've known that by now kid." Leaning against her knees, tilting her head at him, "Word spreads fast through the wards and surely Eto must've mentioned me a few times to you. Maybe even Yamori must've said something since I broke his little ego some time ago."

Narrowing his scarlet red eyes at her, pressing his lips into a thin line, "Where did you learn that fighting technique?"

Raising a brow, she tilted her head at the fallen boy, "If you're planning to learn then you're out of your mind." Shaking her head a bit as she trailed her fingers up his spine before adding pressure against his upper back, "You're lucky that I didn't kill you unlike some other ghouls around here. But I know your sister and surely I wouldn't harm you."

"Shut up-" Tensing up at the stranger, but Ayato stopped talking the moment he felt his whole body shift as if everything was released from some type of trance. Darting his now normal eyes up at the ghoul, he was surprised at how she managed to control the functions of his body. But he had a few experiences when training with his mentor, but now someone else had the same techniques.

Standing, she removed her hood revealing her blue locks along with a clear view of her mask. Looking down at the boy, placing a hand on her hip while tilting her head"But who taught you? Your fighting style is still unbalanced yet you held yourself correctly. Poorly executed, but the effort was there and maybe a bit more practice then you might be challenging." Raising a brow, "You were quiet fast, manged to actually blocking my punch by grabbing onto it."

Slowly, his fingers twitched as he tried to lift his upper body up while sneering back, "Tck-! I don't need you lecturing me brat! I already got an old hag doing that so beat it!"

Waving his words off, Phantom moved away so she can give the boy some space, but she glanced over her shoulder before shrugging, "Rematch? If I win then I'll help you out a bit and probably save your butt before you run into any doves or some insane ghouls."

"Screw that!" Ayato felt the floor sway, but he realized that it was him who wasn't fully stable. Taking a step forward as he clenched his fists, "I'll beat the crap out of you before any that stupid shit happens."

Facing the young ghoul, she folded her arms behind her back while teasing the kid, "If you win then so be it, it'll be a story for Eto to laugh at, but surely your attitude is a sight. Almost like your sister, but twice as bad. Both hardheaded and stubborn."

He felt his blood rush at the mention of his older sister, glaring dangerously at her, "I'm nothing like my weak sister!"

Tilting her head to the lift, she studied the boy for a moment before chuckling, "She can last a bit longer than you in a fight with me, so she's not weak for say. Still she didn't beat me."

"I'll show you."

Smirking behind her mask, Phantom unfolded her arms as she stood still while suggesting, "If I win, you help me locate the Souta's hideout or anything about him. I have a few things to question the _**clown**_."

"No way will I help yo-"

Nodding, she shrugged while stepping aside, "If you _can_ beat me, but you and I both know that won't happen."

"Tck!"

In a blink of an eye she disappeared from his view and Ayato quickly recalled a familiar situation he had during one of his many training sessions because it's all too similar. Turning, he kept his senses on guard as he waited for her to attack then he snapped his head around as he summoned his kagune, but it was too late. He found himself on the floor as he glared up at the white cloaked figure.

"You were holding back before!" Unmoving, the young ghoul continued to send a death glare towards her as he thought, _Why does her techniques look so familiar? This brat-_

Phantom shook her head at the boy before kneeling down again, "What are you talking about? I'm still holding back," Chuckling to herself, she narrowed her eyes behind the mask while harshly stating, "You wouldn't want to be around if I used everything I got."

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I thought that talking about this with Yoshimura would've been the right thing to do right now, but I wasn't so sure what else to do. So I came to the shop early this morning before I meet up with Kaneki later here, but I wanted to short out a few things.

I sat there as I finish explaining what happened Kaneki to the manager and I waited to hear what Yoshimura might say about it.

"This sounds _interesting_." Yoshimura nodded at the thought while he organizing a few things on the sleeves as he asked, "So you're saying that the boy might've turned into a ghoul?"

I sat up, shaking my head as I tried to explain the phenomenon that occurred, but there wasn't any clear explanation for it. Sighing, I held my head while leaning over as my elbows rested on my knees, "Yoshimura, I've noticed the changes in his life style. He said that the food doesn't taste right, his taste buds must've been effected. But also I've noted that he crinkles his nose up as if he smells more than he ever wanted."

Furrowing my brows, I stood up while facing the manager, "He doesn't even know what's happening to him. He's scared... And I can't stand back and let him suffer..."

Yoshimura raised a brow at me, but his tone didn't give any hint of what he was possibly thinking as he said, "Then have you been taking care of him?"

"Of course," I held my hands out in front of me as I tried to explain what happened last night, "He even tried to eat me yesterday, the boy was consumed by hunger and I managed to knock him unconscious before he did something he'll regret."

He turned towards me, Yoshimura sounded a bit amazed, "Explains the package you asked for yesterday, you gave it to the boy. Didn't you?"

Crossing my arms across my chest, I didn't face him as I muttered, "Yes... He actually ate it as if it was like human food." I felt terrible for lying to Kaneki, I basically tricked him by feeding him _human_ meat that I managed to make it look like normal food. When he finds out... He'll never trust me again and resent me for it.

"So the transplant he under went that involved Rize's organ must've changed his whole biological function." Yoshimura lowered his head as if he was thinking about it and he even sounded surprised by it. "It appears your friend isn't human anymore, but more of half ghoul and half human."

"Yoshimura..." I almost begged him to help Kaneki, if he managed to change Yomo, Koma, Irimi and Touka then there's hope for Kaneki. He even help me through my rough times, so there isn't anywhere else better to guide my friend then here in Anteiku.

I stood there, I felt the need to plead as I tried reason with him, "If... If it comes down to it then please teach him. I know you'll be the prefect person to guide him, he can work here along with the others."

"You can also teach the boy. You," He countered it, but I couldn't accept that type of responsibility. No. I'm the worse person for Kaneki to ask for any help, he'll end up dead if he tries to tangle into my life anymore especially now when he's like this. However, Yoshimura continued, "You're half human and half ghoul yourself, so you're best suited to guide him through our world."

"But I'm not the best person fit to do so," Declining the suggestion, I shook my head while turning away, "I'm a _dove_ , if anything I can cause more harm than good."

"Yuzuki, I'll take care of the boy when he wishes for help. We'll welcome him with open arms and teach him what it's like to be a ghoul and how we live." He paused for a moment, walking up to me and I felt him looking down on me, "But I do believe you are the one that should be his guide between both worlds. You and him have one thing in common, you both are gifted to live between the worlds."

Pressing my lips to a thin line as I thought about his last statement, but there's a catch to it. Every gift is also a curse to a point. I can live between the worlds, but I don't belong in neither.

"I can't connect the two of them..." Frowning, I remember those words that he told me before when I was just a child. The same thing my parents once thought and now he brings it up again. But much to his disappointment, I've lost that chance when I joined CCG and ran away as Phantom into the ghoul world.

Lowering my eyes, I curled my fingers over my arms, "I tore my own bridge when I joined CCG and when I became Phantom. I can't possibly be of any help for him. If anything, he'll wish to be human once again when he gets a look into our world."

He turned away, leaving me alone for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at me, "Kaneki, isn't it?"

Tilting my head, I answered, "Yes."

He smiled, nodding while folding his arms behind him, "Surely he would understand when he sees that we aren't all like the stories make us to be. Kaneki-kun is welcomed to Anteiku and I'll accept him when the time comes after he accepts himself."

My eyes widen slightly, I smiled for a bit before it fell as my eyes lowered, "I know... I know from experience that it'll take some time before he accepts himself. I know the pain to find the meaning and will to push through all this, but I do believe he'll make it." Lifting my head, I stared at the wise ghoul before me and I smiled back at him, "He might look weak, but deep down he's strong."

"Yuzuki, please take my word of advise," He sighed, walking back up to me and he placed a hand on my shoulder as he stated, "Help Kaneki-kun adjust to the ghoul world. You and I both know you're the only one who can."

I shifted my face away, my expression dropped and I turned away from him. Once I reached the door, I released a deep sigh as I whispered back, "I'll... I'll think it over, Yoshimura."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The cafe was quiet since no one was there today which left the employees to clean and stand back until they were given a different job. Touka wasn't there since it's her day off so it left Irimi and Koma for the day while the young teen was off doing her own thing.

Yuzuki leaned back in her chair with her head tilted off towards the window while the boy in front of her remain quiet. She understands if he still needs time to adjust to what happen and his mind is still all cloudy, so she didn't bother him for the time being.

Returning her attention back to the hot beverage within her hands, she felt her hands tingle with the warmth traveling through her hands and it reminded her when his blood was on her hands. Before she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts, her ears perked up at the sound that came from her friend.

"I'm glad you were there, Yuzuki," Kaneki didn't face her instead he was staring into the coffee in front of him as he continued on, "At least I had someone there if I-"

"Please don't Kaneki," Shaking my head at him, "Don't give me that speech."

Moving her hands away, she rested them on her lap while closing her eyes before releasing a heavy sigh, "I already lost a lot of people... I didn't want to lose another one."

Kaneki felt his face flush as he recalled that she no longer has any living blood related family and he lowered his eyes while whispering, "I... I didn't know..."

Yuzuki shook her head, taking sip of her drink while making a point, "It's okay, you're fine, so it's okay."

Curling his fingers, he kept his eyes low, "I heard your voice before I blacked out." Glancing up at her, "I remember what you were saying and... I heard the pain in your voice."

Her expression was stoic when she firmly stated a fact, "You were basically bleeding out in my hands, I think it's understandable."

Sighing, she chuckled dryly as she brushed aside her bangs, "You don't know how fast I ran to catch up to you," Smiling, Yuzuki shrugged at him, "I dropped everything. All I needed to do was save you, you idiot."

Shifting her faded eyes away while the corner of her lips twitched, "Boys are idiots..."

Kaneki couldn't help himself from smiling at her words because he knew she was right that he was an idiot without a doubt. He watched the way she avoided him and he knew she was placed in a tough spot which he can't possibly repay her.

He chuckled lightly to himself, "Thank you for not leaving me alone, Yuzuki..."

"We're all alone... We need to accept ourselves so the loneliness would disappear. Then you're never lonely because you have yourself and experience the freedom that I can't explain." Yuzuki turned away as she faced the empty shop, she smiled faintly to herself before turning back to Kaneki, "Like being so caught up with yourself that you smile or laugh... Unlike being lonely where you cry without having anyone around to see you since you depend on others for happiness."

Giggling, she smiled to herself as she accepted the warmth from the beverage into her hands, "That's how it was for me for awhile before I found myself... Then I felt this unexplainable power that I had over my life. Being alone didn't bother me because I wasn't _alone_ , I had something that I can't explain."

Lifting her head up at him, her expression soften when she gave him a reassuring smile, "I hope you find it one day too, Ken."

Kaneki only stared at her, he wasn't expecting any of this, but deep down he knew she was right about a few things. He gave her a faint smile, "I'll... I'll try..."

"Ken, remember this," Lifting her finger up as she made a point, "No matter what, you have me and Hide by your side. No matter what, we'll be there when you're at your lowest."

Lowering her hand, she picked her cup up and took another sip while stating, "But there will be times when you'll be by yourself so you have no one to turn to which leaves you with you."

Smiling at him she placed the cup aside, Yuzuki reached over to him and placed her hand on his arm, "Hey! You might even make new friends and they'll be there too."

Scratching his head while giving her a sheepish smile, "Thank you, Yuzuki."

Standing, Yuzuki grabbed her violin case while motioning her head at the boy so they could leave, "Come on, we can't let Hide wait long or else he'll think you're dead."

He blinked before he remembered that they agreed to meet up with Hide, he chuckled nervously as he stood up, "Y-yeah."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

I walked along side Yuzuki, but I kept a distance from her since I had this strange feeling that didn't settle right with me. It wasn't as bad like the night before when she left, but I really didn't want to go through that feeling again.

Glancing over to her I noticed that she brought her violin case with her and it's been awhile since I seen her with it. Turning away before she could catch me staring and I know Yuzuki is fully aware of her surroundings.

My eyes widen when I felt someone run into me from behind, but before I could do anything they wrapped their arms around me as they spun me. I glanced over my shoulder and it was Hide who surprised me.

"Kaneki!" He chuckled, patting my back before he wrapped his arms around me again, "My dear Kaneki!"

"Hide! Stop it!" I needed some space from him, I managed to get out of his grasp before I frowned at him, "I'm fine!"

"God, you had me there! I thought you actually got yourself killed!" Hide frowned at me for a moment before he began to lecture me, "I said have fun, but damn I didn't mean for you to run off to get yourself killed!"

He sighed, shaking his head while throwing an arm over my shoulders, "What will you do without me?"

Shifting my eyes away from him as I responded back, "I... I don't even know anymore."

Hide glanced over to the girl who was on the other side of me before he looked at me and I saw how serious he was by just the look in his eyes when he said, "Yuzuki told me about what happened. She found you passed out and got you to the hospital in time. Don't know what to say about Rize..."

I held my chin while letting out a nervous laugh, "She was a wild one and she kinda got us in the situation..."

Yuzuki lifted her head towards Hide while raising a brow at him, "What did I say?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Yuzuki," He turned away as he muttered, "You had a point."

"Yeah..." Lowering my eyes but something crossed my mind and it's something Yuzuki said when she tried to convince me from going with Rize. Glancing over to her, I remembered the words clearly _'you haven't seen any_ _ **small**_ _signs that show you she's bad news'_

My eyes widen as I realized that she was right, I thought to myself about a small detail that should've been my warning _, I... I realized that Rize never actually ate food... Even if she did it was a mere bite_

Yuzuki didn't bother face neither of us when she shrugged the topic off, "I don't care much about it."

I only stared at her as she brushed it aside, but I couldn't help wonder, _How? How did she know or did she mean something else?_

Patting my shoulder, I looked over to Hide and he smiled brightly as he suggested, "You know what, buddy~? I think a couple burgers from Big Girl will cheer you up!"

"Uhh... I don't feel in the mood for that, Hide." I felt my stomach curl up as I recalled what's been happening recently, but at the same time it could all be in head. Yet I can't just act so weird or else he'll be asking too many questions that I don't have the answer to.

I shook my head while trying to suggest, "Maybe another day?"

"You never decline a burger at Big Girl," Hide stopped in his tracks, he studied me carefully as if I said something wrong, but before I said anything he grabbed me by the collar and shook me a bit while saying, "What happened to my Kaneki?!"

"Ehh...?" I scratched my head as I tried to avoid it, but I sighed while smiling at him, "I think I'll be up for it tomorrow, Hide."

Yuzuki bumped his shoulder with hers, she turned over to me before returning her attention back to him, "Hide, I think it's best if you don't overwork Kaneki." She smiled before moving her case behind her as she tilted her head at Hide, "Just give him an easy day."

"Fine!" Hide turned on his heels as he pointed at me while narrowing his eyes, "But you gotta answer my text messages!"

Holding my hands up in defense as I chuckle, "I will, I will."

"You better!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was late but Yuzuki was still awake as she went through a few things involving work since she put it aside due to everything that was going on with Kaneki. However, she wasn't expecting someone to come visit at such hours in reality she doesn't expect anyone she knew to come to her ward.

Raising a brow, she left her things on her desk as she walked over to the door while thinking, _Who can it be?_

She wasn't surprised by who it was that decided to drop by, but Yuzuki still didn't know for what reason. Opening the door, she lifted her head up at the tall man, "Arima?" Tilting her head, she moved aside inviting him into her home while asking, "Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

He entered her home while quickly informing her of the reasons regarding his visit, he glanced over to the girl, "You haven't checked in to CCG for two days that a few _Investigators_ began to question your absents."

"It's been two days? I... I must have lost track of time." Closing the door, Yuzuki furrowed her brows as she finally realized that he had a point. Sighing, she shook her head while moving passed him towards her work area, "Sorry about my lack of work ethic, but I have been busy."

Watching the girl pull up a file as he questioned, "What have you been up to?"

Rotating the file so it faced him, she began to explain her reasonings, "The Bringe Eater was located in my Ward not so long ago and," Pausing, Yuzuki frowned to herself as she straighten herself as she informed, "And I managed to put a stop to the ghoul, but unfortunately an Innocent bystander was caught in the crossfire."

Arima frowned at the update regarding the ghoul, "Why haven't you reported this yet?"

Lowering her eyes, she sighed to herself while adding, "The ghoul's body disappeared when I went to check on the victim."

Raising a brow at the girl, "Then it must've survived-"

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes slightly while going into further detail, "No. The ghoul died instantly due to the sudden release of the steel beams in the construction site. The Bringe Eater was a Rinkaku and they can't handle such weight, so the ghoul was crushed under the beams." Crossing her arms as she stated a cold fact, "However, it's body wasn't anywhere to be found."

Facing Arima, she became serious in regards of what happened to Rize's body as she assumed, "I believe the one who cut the cables is responsible for the disappearance of the Bringe Eater's body."

His expression was blank when he wanted to hear more of her theory, "Further explain your hypothesis."

Opening the file she's been working on, she pointed at the area of where it all occurred while explaining, "During our encounter, I felt someone else in the area, but my main focus was to eliminate the Bringe Eater and it appeared who ever it was held a grudge against the ghoul or me."

She sighed, "I managed to get to safety unlike the Bringe Eater."

Frowning, she sat down when she decided to include her hunch of who was responsible, "But I feel like it was another ghoul who assisted in killing the Bringe Eater. I believe it was a clown who got involved." Leaning against her hand while casting her faded eyes aside, "But they fled the scene before I had the chance to investigate it any further. So instead I went to check on the victim."

Arima picked up the file as he went through it himself, be he glanced up to see how the girl appeared distress over the bystander that was caught. He returned his attention to the paper work while asking, "How serve were the injuries?"

"They... They didn't make it..." Yuzuki curled her fingers as she lied to him, "The damage was beyond repair."

"Yuzuki, please file a report regarding the Bringe Eater and hand it in to me tomorrow morning." Arima set the file down while explaining to Yuzuki what was needed to do in regards with the information before he took his leave, "You did a good job out there on your own, but there could be some improvement."

Standing, she pulled the file closer to her while nodding, "Yes sir."

"Also," He looked over his shoulder to reassure her of the burden she took upon herself, "Don't mourn over the death of the Innocent bystander, you surely did your best and you prevent anymore else to fall victim under the Bringe Eater."

Walking up to him, she smiled faintly, "Thank you father."

"Get some rest now, Yuzuki." He offered her a faint smile once he opened the door, "Goodnight."

Closing the door behind the man, she smiled again before turning away, "Goodnight father."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Eto smirked to herself once spotting the boy up on a little ledge, "You like heights, don't you~?"

Ayato looked down at the short ghoul from the corner of his eyes, "What is it now?"

Lacing her fingers behind her, Eto tilted her head up at him, "How it go with Phantom-chan?"

"She didn't agree or even bothered to listen." Leaping down, he shoved his hands to his pockets while frowning, "She asked me about that clown named Souta."

The short woman snickered to herself, twirling around as she continued to laugh at the news, "I knew she would do that~" Pausing, Eto grinned at the information that Yuzuki was searching for something, but the petite ghoul grinned to herself, "Oh! She's on a new information hunt~! Interesting..."

He narrowed his eyes while sneering, "Then why the hell you sent me?"

"I wanted to mess with my little sister~" Waving her hand around, she walked passed the boy as she pointed over to him without acknowledging him, "I also wanted you to meet the Phantom in person. See if you can stand against her after what Cheshire has taught you already."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance while mentioning, "Tck- She managed to put me down within seconds. The old man's training isn't all that great like you made it out to be."

Turning on her heels, "He knows what he's doing, but you're not listening." Folding her arms behind her while smirking, "I even believe if he ever meets Phantom then he'll actually be a challenge for her."

Raising a brow at the short ghoul while looking over his shoulder, "Phantom, she knows too much, doesn't she? "

"Correct!" Nodding, she turned to face the city while a sinister smirk crossed her lips, "Which is why I like keeping tabs on her, sometimes I find out something new."

Ayato held a bored expression as he shrugged his shoulders, "Then why didn't you send Cheshire to deal with her?"

Raising a brow over to the young ghoul as he stood not too far from her, but Eto giggled, "That won't be too much _fun_ , I rather prefer if he doesn't run into her any time soon." Sitting down on the ledge, she kicked her legs while adding, "It's for the better."

Snorting, he stared down at the ground while muttering, "Whatever."

"Oh~ You got a few minutes to meet up with your sensei~" Tilting her head over to him while snickering at the boy, "Don't want to make him wait or else you'll be in trouble little rabbit~!"

Rolling his eyes, Ayato leaped down onto the ground, "Ugh!" Frowning, he walked down the dirt path towards the training area that his mentor always uses, but Ayato wasn't in the best of moods to train.

"I wonder what he'll say to him?" Leaning back on her hands, Eto watched Ayato wonder through the woods and the sadistic ghoul grinned, "No matter! It's all falling into plan and surely things will get interesting~"

* * *

Ayato kicked the dirt as he arrived, but he kept a stoic expression when he spotted the man standing near the edge, but the boy didn't bother acknowledging him nor did he say anything in regards of arriving late. He raised a brow the moment he heard his name, but Ayato only frowned when he realized it was a lecture.

The black haired man didn't bother turning, he kept his eye out towards the city lights off in the distance as he lectured the boy, "You're late once again, Ayato." Sighing, he closed his violet eyes while folding his arms behind him, "You can't possibly think that habit would serve you any good."

Ayato frowned at the older ghoul, crossing his arms before the man continued on lecturing him about his kagune and other stuff. The young teen rolled his eyes before biting back, "Stop acting as if you're like my old man!"

The one eyed ghoul sighed, removing his cheshire mask while tilting his head over at the tempered boy, "I'm trying to make sure you don't kill yourself Ayato." He sighed while stating, "The world is quite cruel and you need to be able to handle yourself without any help."

The young ghoul only snorted back, "I can handle myself just fine."

Raising a brow, the man hooked his mask onto his belt while walking up to him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

He chuckled at him while bringing up the recent event, "I've heard different," Crossing his arms as he smirked at the boy, "You couldn't last a couple minutes against that ghoul you were sent to speak to."

Ayato glared back while defending himself, "She was lucky that's all! I can take care of myself perfectly fine without your help or anyone's."

Raising a brow, the older ghoul unfolded his arms, "Then prove it."

* * *

He had the young kid pinned without much hassle. The ghoul sighed, "Ayato, I only want to make sure you tap that potential." Removing his foot off him, "I'm not your father, and I never intend to make you feel like I am. So forgive me if I acted in such matter."

Looking at the distance while resting his fingers over his scarred blinded eye which he removed the bandage from earlier. However he'll cover it up again since he hates the sight of it, "I... I lost my daughter, my wife, my home, and the vision in my eye. I lost it all. All because I wasn't strong enough."

He chuckled bitterly, "I gave into this cruel world, into it's pure destruction in which I have accepted into my heart." Crossing his arms as he frowned to himself, "I gave into the madness..."

Looking over to the tempered boy get up with a indifferent expression, "I'm aware you're doing this to protect your own sister. So let me help you to get stronger." Releasing a heavy breath while wrapping some gauze over his left eye, "My sole duty is to guide you to your fullest potential and then my job is done when you become a fine leader."

"So what..." Ayato brushed off the dirt, sending a glare towards the man, "Why do you even care if I die or not?"

"I see that you have a bright future ahead of you," Picking up his mask, he smiled to himself, "...Then I see a younger version of myself." Glancing over to the kid, "Sorry, I said like a father again. Forgive me again, Ayato."

Ayato casted his eyes away, shoving his hands into his pockets as he muttered, "It's... It's whatever."

"But I can assume you have a question for me."

"Have you ever taught anyone else your techniques?" Raising a brow at his mentor as he tried to understand a few things regarding the Phantom, "Or does anyone else uses it?"

"No one." Furrowing his brows, he held his chin while stating, "I taught no one any of this. My own mentor has been long gone, so it left only me." Turning over to his subordinate as he asked, "Why?"

"I ran into a ghoul that used a very similar move and I thought you might've known." "You always talking nonsense and all that crap, but you fight without much effort."

"Who?"

"Phantom."

"I heard rumors but never met the ghoul myself, but it's interesting to know..." Frowning, Cheshire held his chin while pondering a few things as he muttered, "I'll have to find this, Phantom."

"Not gonna happen," Ayato took a sit on the edge as he waved his hand carelessly while informing his mentor of a few things, "Rumors are that you gotta know someone or have real purpose for you to actually talk to the Phantom." He frowned, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the dark sky, "I only recently ran into her because I was sent to talk to her about Aogori which didn't go so well."

Cheshire rested a hand on his hip while staring off to the forbidden city that he abandoned while smirking, "Hmm... Guess, I'll have to dig around, but I don't want to waste my time on a wild goose chase." Chuckling to himself, the ghoul grinned before he whispered, "ça va être fou."

"What are you speaking about now?" Looking over his shoulder, he eyes the man as he narrowed his eyes, "Sometimes I think you're crazy when you talk in that language."

Laughing, the man sat down but he kept a distance from Ayato, yet he smirked at the boy, "je pourrais être."

Ayato frowned, he turned away while muttering, "Whatever."

The two didn't say anything else regarding the topic of the mysterious ghoul that roamed within the wards nor did they bother starting any form of conservation. They haven't been on the best of terms since Ayato is still adjusting to having a authority figure while Cheshire needed to settle with the fact that he needed to connect back to his _humane_ side. Surprisingly, the two would get along on rare cases, but most of the time it was lectures and remarks passed to each other.

The young ghoul lowered his eyes, he recalled how Phantom and his own mentor held similar traits regarding how they fight then something about their own personalities were familiar. Both insisted in helping him and despite the fact it annoyed him deeply, Ayato still couldn't brush aside the possibly connection. Yet it could be mere coincidence that Phantom and Cheshire have a similar form of techniques.

The dark blue haired boy glanced over to the man, who had his one eye closed while leaning back on his hands. Ayato never understood him but one thing is for sure it wasn't too bad having the old man around.

Ayato snorted while looking away as he brought up a forgotten topic, "What was her name? You talk about her all the time like she was everything." Frowning, he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "It gets annoying."

The man chuckled while remembering the simpler days, "Yuzuki. Her name was Yuzuki and she had this power in her that I can't help but feel proud and envy over. She was my world along with my wife..." A faint smile slipped across his lips, lowering his eyes before glancing over to his subordinate, "You might've liked her too if she was around."

"Tck-" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Ayato frowned as he leaned against his knee while his other leg dangling off the cliff, "If she's was anything like you then I doubt it. You're annoying enough and I don't want to think about your daughter."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 9 done. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you guys through reviews. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave your thoughts. I love to hear your feedback.**

 **Next Chap we'll see how Kaneki handles the changes that he'll have to face and he'll be looking for help in controlling the unwanted thoughts. Along with Yuzuki's trip down to 13th Ward due to her job while still keeping her job a secret from Kaneki, but things get complicated when he stumbles into some issues.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I arrived early at CCG, the walk here was quiet since hardly anyone was out during this time, but I thought I should drop off my report and head back to Aneitku to talk to Touka. I held my quinque case in my hand while holding onto the file tightly within my grasp as I entered the doors.

I walked through the RC Scan Gate while I swiped my pass and I found myself among a the others that were doing their business. I greeted a few other coworkers that bother to acknowledge me and I gave them a simple nod before continuing on. I wasn't bothered about how many tried avoiding me or simply ignoring my excistence, but in truth I couldn't care less what anyone here thought of me.

 _After all I'm a ghoul in their eyes..._

However, I noticed something and I paused in my tracks as I turned to face the man, "Good morning Fura."

"Morning Yuzuki," He stopped and offered a faint smile before we continued walking further into the lobby, "Haven't seen you around for some time already that I found myself asking Arima about you."

I sighed, I wasn't surprised that he'll bring that up, but I answered, "Oh... Yeah, I have been caught with a few things lately," I lifted my head up a bit to face him as I added, "He came to visit me yesterday and he said something like that too."

We stopped, facing each other before we went our separate ways and he nodded at me when he walked passed me, "It's good to see you're fine after all. I wish you a good day then Yuzuki."

I turned slightly and a smile appeared on my lips as I nodded too, "Till next time, Fura."

Walking away, I lowered my eyes slightly as walked through the halls quietly and everything felt so strange to me that I can't explain. There are times that I honestly hate being here, but I grew accustom to it through time.

I turned the corner and paused for a moment when I realized that it was Amon. I lifted my head up at the tall man when he greeted me, "Morning Yuzuki." He smiled faintly while straightening the files within his hand, "Been awhile hasn't it since we last saw each other. You're right about not seeing you anywhere here."

"Morning," I chuckled to myself before shrugged slightly, "I've gained distances from CCG at some times and I rarely is seen by many. So you must be lucky to ran into me."

He nodded to himself before we both passed each other, "It appears so, but I don't have time to speak to you since I have a few things to attend to with Mr Mado." He bid his farewell as he walked down the hall, "I hope you have a good day."

"I also have some business to attend to as well," I smiled back before returning back to my business, "Good day then Amon."

I rarely meet anyone new within CCG that don't seem bothered my me or my situation of being part ghoul, but it was nice. I managed to find out more information regarding Investigator Amon and he has his own connections to a ghoul known as Donato which probably drove the man into becoming a CCG Investigator.

He wasn't a bad guy from what I know and the times I've spoken to him, so I wonder how his interactions with Mado are since the man is strange. I brushed it all aside the moment I reached the staircase since I hate elevator with a burning passion because they're so closed in and how they move just brings some unwanted memories and feelings.

I sighed to myself once I shut the door behind me and I took the first step which shouldn't take long for me to reach the floor. I could just jump up to the next railing and basically leap my way up there, but I wasn't much in a hurry or anything.

Walking up the stairs was quiet for the most part except for the sounds that my heels made every time they touched the ground, but it quickly fade after a few flats of stairs. I hardly ever see anyone use the stairs, but there were random moments that someone would cross my path.

"Yuzuki-san."

I stopped at the foot of the stairs before me, lifting my head up at the head of the stairs I recognized it was Take who called me. I've spoken to him whenever we cross paths, but we haven't seen much of each other after he was promoted and was assigned somewhere else.

I knew he was Arima's partner after me and I saw his field work. I must admit he was good and since we both share a common ground of being mentored by Arima, we talk a bit outside of work.

"Hirako-san."

He didn't really express much emotion through his voice, but I noticed that he didn't move from his place, "I've heard you've taken care of the Bringe Eater." He paused for a moment before informing me as he finally took a step down, "Ui informed me of it since Arima mentioned it."

I'm aware that he speaks with Ui since the young man is now currently Arima's partner and they have a friendly relationship because they both share that background too. So I shouldn't be surprised if he heard from Ui then, but I'm surprised to know that Arima even mentioned it.

I sighed while taking a step forward, "It was unexpected but I managed to eliminate the ghoul before any more problems would arise within my ward."

We passed by each other, but I didn't know if I clearly heard him, but his tone came off as if he was amused by it when he commented, "Good work."

I turned a bit as I gave a small nod before continuing up the steps, "Good day then Hirako-san."

He glanced over his shoulder, "As always Yuzuki-san."

I smirked a bit, shaking my head as I turned up to the next set of stairs which should be my floor soon. This just reminded me how mornings are here when I do show up early since I have stopped arriving at such hours and became more used to being around late at night. Grabbing the handle, I opened the door and released a deep breath once reaching the floor.

I closed the door before entering the floor and much to my surprise someone wrapped their arms around me and the next thing I knew that the ground disappeared underneath me. I found myself giggling as I felt the world spin around me, but I knew who dared picked me up in such matter and I was happy to have ran into him.

However I somehow dropped my case when the boy did that, but I didn't say anything about it when my feet touched the floor again.

"Nee-san~!"

"Juuzou!"

I stepped back a bit when he grabbed my case and he spun around before he paused as he tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes slightly while throwing my case over his shoulder as he stated, "Where have you been? I didn't see you anywhere!"

"I've been busy with some things and I forgot to show up," I held the file within my arms, giving him a faint smile as I gave my apologizes for my absents, "Sorry about it."

He shook his head while handing my my quinque case, "No problem."

Accepting the case as he passed me and I raised a brow at him when he twirled a bit before pressing the elevator button. I tilted my head as he stared up at the meter as he waited for the sound, but I asked him, "But where are you going off to?"

He smiled over his shoulder, he chuckled, "I'm going to the zoo~!"

My brows furrowed as I wondered about his mentor, "Where's Shinohara?"

"Don't know," Shrugging, he didn't appear to care much about it before he waved me off and he entered the elevator, "Okay, bye Nee-san~!"

A smiled at him and I gave him a small wave as the elevator doors closed, "Have fun then brother."

Walking away, my eyes lids were half lidded for a moment as I recalled something important. I sighed to myself when I realized that I need to go to cochlea and inform Shachi about Rize, but I don't know what to say or how to explain everything to him. All I know is that he'll hate me or if he ever meets Kaneki then things will go south quick. But I know I'm responsible for giving him the bad news and I'll head down to cochlea tomorrow first thing in the morning.

The next thing I knew was that I was in front of the office door that belonged the CCG's Reaper. God, I can't get over the name that he managed to gain through the years and because of it I somehow gained a title related to him.

I sighed to myself before I knocked lightly as I opened the door to his office, "Good morning, I have the reports from the Bringe Eater's case that you've asked for."

"Morning," He looked at me while stating, "Yuzuki, I'll be asking you to join me and Ui on a case in the 13th Ward later today."

I sat my quinque case down for a moment while handing over the file as I asked, "What are we dealing with?"

He didn't say much about it as he simply said, "The briefing will be held within a few hours before we head to the ward. I'll remind you of it."

"I see..." Picking my case up, I raised a brow before I took my leave, "Anything else?"

He didn't say anything and I began to take my leave, but I glanced over my shoulder when I heard his voice. My hand turned the knob when he merely stated, "No that will be all."

"Until then," Closing the door behind me, I lowered my eyes to the ground as I thought, _I wasn't expecting to be asked that..._ Walking down the hall as I held my case in front of me, _Now this changes everything._

I glanced over my shoulder for a second before I finally opened the door to the staircase, _It's been months since I worked on the field with him,_ Sighing, I began to walk down the steps and I found myself thinking, _Why did he ask now...?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Touka crossed her arms as she watched the dove lean against the couch's arm rest. The girl raised a brow as she listened carefully to what Yuzuki wanted to share, but Touka never liked when the CCG came up as the topic.

Yuzuki sighed, she closed her eyes, "I don't have much time before I head back to CCG."

"They got you busy huh?" Narrowing her eyes slightly, she uncrossed her arms while harshly stating, "Who you gonna kill now?"

The dove glanced over to the young teen and Yuzuki shook her head, "Touka, you know that I don't kill if it's not needed." Leaning back, she kept her empty gaze in front of her as she informed Touka, "I'll be heading in the 13th Ward, which is ran by Yamori. If it involves him then I won't mind taking care of him. He has done things that are far too unspeakable."

Shrugging, Yuzuki sat up as she sighed, "You and I both know how Yamori can be."

Touka sat down on the couch as she asked, "Then why did you bother coming back here if you needed to go back?"

Shifting in her sit, Yuzuki faced the girl, "I needed to talk to you since I won't be back until it's late."

The young teen narrowed her eyes slightly at the dove before sighing, "Hmm... What's important for you to come back?"

"I want to ask you of a favor."

Touka sat up as she stared at Yuzuki, the girl frowned while studying the dove carefully, "Depending what's the favor."

Yuzuki didn't face her or anything as she simply said, "Keep an eye on them."

"You mean those humans?" Touka stood up, her eyes widen slightly before she began to question the girl, "Why are you asking me from everyone?"

"Touka, I've known you for a year and I understand this is difficult and thoughtless of me to ask such a thing." Her faded eyes looked up at Touka and Yuzuki ran a hand over her bangs, "But I need you're help."

The indigo haired girl raised a brow while trying to understand the reason behind such a request, "Why the sudden favor?"

Yuzuki chuckled dryly to herself as she turned away, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Touka crossed her arms, frowning, "Explain then."

"It's not so simple Touka, I can't even properly explain it myself." Her expression went blank when she looked over to Touka and the dove simply stated, "But all I'm asking is to be more gentle in helping them if things take a turn that path."

"Fine... How hard can it be to deal with two half witted humans?" Uncrossing her arms, she agreed as she walked away from the girl and Touka shrugged to herself when she turned around towards Yuzuki, "But what is it in return?"

Yuzuki stood up as she rested her hand against the arm rest and she kept her head lower while bringing up an offer, "...I'll keep your brother out of trouble with CCG."

"Huh? Good luck with that," She froze for a moment at the mention of her brother, but Touka shook it off as she chuckled while muttering, "I don't even know where that brat is at..."

"Then lucky me that I ran into him yesterday," Yuzuki crossed her arms loosely as she faced her, but the dove quickly lifted her hands up in defense as she cleared up a fact, "Don't worry, I wasn't a 'dove' at the moment."

Touka frowned to herself, turning away from her as she found herself messing with the material of the couch, "...How did that go?"

Yuzuki sat down again, she smiled to herself while explaining her encounter with the younger sibling, "He reminds me of you, both with the same temper and attitude, and of course Ukaku moves," Tilting her head over to Touka while chuckling, "But he wasn't happy when he didn't get his way."

"Of course," Touka muttered under her breath and she frowned a bit before glancing over to Yuzuki, "How long did he last in a round with you then?"

Shrugging, Yuzuki leaned back as she recalled a few things, "Less then you and he was determine to beat me the second time."

"Didn't go so well for him?"

A faint smirk crossed her lips, Yuzuki looked over to Touka, "So I decided to help him out with a few tips and I warned him about the CCG." Her faded eyes noticed how Touka kept a tense lock as the girl sharply turned away and the way her fingers gripped her arms.

Yuzuki sighed, offering a smile to her friend as she reassured her, "I'll keep him out of trouble, so don't worry over him anymore."

Touka snorted, she glanced over to Yuzuki, "Tck- He can handle himself."

Her faded eyes shifted away as she thought of a few Investigators who are fully capable of dealing with Ayato if given the chance, "But I know some Investigators who are at my level and if I can beat your brother then surely they'll kill them without any problem."

She stood up while holding a hand out to the girl, "So do we have a deal? I watch your brother if you watch over my two idiots."

Touka stared for a moment, but she sighed as she accepted the hand and a smirk crossed her lips, "Fine..." Standing up, she stretched her arms a bit as she glanced up at the cloak and there was still enough time before the shop opens up.

She glanced over to the dove who had walked away and Touka lowered her eyes while whispering, "How... How was he?"

Yuzuki paused, she blinked before glancing over her shoulder as she watched how the girl turned away. The dove allowed a smile to appear as she shook her head before answering, "He was fine."

Touka sighed, smiling to herself, "...Good," She glanced over to the dove while placing her hands on her hip as she asked, "So what do I need to know about the idiots?"

* * *

Her ears twitched slightly as the sound of foot steps rushed towards her direction and she turned around to see a large figure stop in front of her. She raised a brow since the man was in a hurry, but Yuzuki blinked when he said her name.

He chuckled to himself while catching his breath, "Yuzuki."

Yuzuki furrowed her brows as she wonder what's wrong, "Oh Shinohara, how have you been?"

"I've been well, but I'm looking for Juuzou and I can't seem to find him anywhere," The investigator scratched his head slightly, "I thought you would know since you two are very close."

Her eyes widen before they returned to their neutral state and she informed him of the boy's whereabouts, "Yes... He mentioned earlier that he'll be at the zoo, but I thought he'll at least have the some decent to inform you of it."

"You'll most likely find him at the giraffe habitat because that's he's favorite place," Nodding, Yuzuki walked passed the Investigator as she chuckled to herself while adding, "He would say that they're the most freckle animal in the whole world..."

Shinohara turned, he smiled at the young Investigator, "Juuzou talks about you a lot along with other things such as sweets, knives, and how to quickly kill a ghoul," He eyed the blind girl as he asked, "How long have you known each other?"

Yuzuki raised a brow at the man, she held her quinque case in both hands while answering and she smiled at him, "For years, I met him in the Academy and since then we've been together on field and off. Thank you, Shinohara, for taking my brother under your wing because I know you'll do him some good and be the figure in his life that he never had."

"I know he's a good kid," He paused in his conversation before he smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Yuzuki, for taking care of him during those times until I managed to have him assigned as my parnter."

Shinohara chuckled as he motioned his head towards the exited, "Well, I have to get going and find him."

"He won't be too hard to spot, just find the boy near the giraffe drawing on his sketch book," She also began to take her leave while adding a few details in, "He loves to draw when he goes there."

Shinohara waved farewell to the young Investigator as he turned away, "Thank you Yuzuki and I hope you have a good day."

"You too, Shinohara," Throwing one last smile towards the man before she completely turned forward and she sighed to herself as she thought, _But I know you'll be able to see under his appearance and see the good hearted kid._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The two teens sat across from each other at the table both staring at the phone in Kaneki's hand. Hide leaned over as he tilted his head at the boy, "Did she answer?"

Kaneki sighed, shaking his head while putting his phone away, "No."

Hide frowned slightly at his friend before sitting back on his chair while crossing his arms, "I thought she'll at least answer you!"

"What does-" Kaneki frown a bit as he tried to abject Hide's words, but the black haired boy didn't bother as he brushed it aside, "I'm not going to ask."

"I wanted to invite her with us to Big Girl," Hide pouted for a moment before a smile flashed across his face as he grabbed Kaneki's wrist, "So it'll be the two of us~!"

"Yeah..." Lowering his gray eyes as he mention of food made his mood drop slightly, but he glanced up at his friend, "She didn't even tell me anything this time."

Hide snapped his fingers as his eyes shifted away and he whispered over to Kaneki, "I think I know who might know," He stood up a bit as he waved at the indigo haired waitress who barely grabbed a notepad, "Touka-chan~!"

"Hide?!" Kaneki's eyes widen at his friend's behavior as he tried to lecture the boy, "You don't just-"

Touka frowned to herself, walking up at the table and she raised a brow at the boy's outburst, "Huh?"

Hide leaned against his arm, looking up at the waitress as he questioned, "Touka, you're friends with Yuzuki, right?"

"Yeah, I've known her for a year since she moved here," Touka furrowed her brows as she studied how the two began to question her, "Why?"

Kaneki watched his friend to continue to question the girl about Yuzuki and Hide raised a brow at Touka, "Do you by chance know where she is today?"

Touka shrugged, she pulled a pen out of her apron while flipping the notepad as she replied, "She came in earlier today and mentioned she'll be in the 1st Ward probably for the whole day."

"1st Ward?"

"Oh, Yuzuki told me that her father lives in the 1st Ward," Kaneki glanced between the two as he quickly filled Hide in on what Yuzuki revealed already, "She moved here a year ago. But I believe she might be visiting her father today."

Hide's eyes widen, he looked up at the girl, "Wow... I wonder how she gets herself there because she's-"

Touka frowned slightly as she cut the boy off before he went any further with his statement, "Yuzuki walks there and back, she memorized a path already for herself," She sighed as she glanced over at the clock, "Then at times she gets a ride to go through the wards."

Kaneki tilted his head at her, "You seem to know much about her."

"Not really," Touka didn't bother looking at the two as she stared at the blank sheet in her hands, "We're only friends because she knows everyone here and I happen to work here, so we ended up talking."

Hide smirked at her before he glanced over to Kaneki, "Fate?"

Shrugging, Touka didn't think much of it, "I guess."

Leaning against his arm, Hide faced his friend, "Kaneki, do you know anything about Yuzuki?"

Kaneki tilted his head at the boy before replying, "I'm aware of her current family and she mentioned a few other things."

"I wonder if she works," Hide leaned back in his chair as he furrowed his brows, "Does she go to school?"

Touka cut the conservation short as she finally brought up the main question, "What do you guys plan to have?"

Hide sat up as he lifted two fingers and he gave a smile, "Two cappuccinos please."

Writing down the order, Touka glanced at the two before she left, "I'll be back with your order then."

"I know she likes music, plays the piano like a goddess and rare moments I heard her sing too." Hide began to list off the things he knew about their friend then he pointed over to Kaneki while adding onto the list, "Then you know about her family relations and-"

The black haired boy stared off to the distance and Kaneki recalled the moment that Yuzuki explained it to him. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he whispered, "I know how her eyes work."

Hide paused, he watched how his friend seem to space out for a moment, but this caught Hide's full attention, "Huh?"

"She explained to me how the world looks through her eyes," Shaking his head, Kaneki chuckled at his friend as he stated, "She's not completely blind as you think Hide."

The boy was taken back with the new information regarding the girl and Hide leaned in wanting to learn more, "Really? How?"

"She can see only the contours. No color, no shades, no values, no texture, or anything much," Kaneki lowered his eyes when he pointed out something, "But she told me that there are times when she can't see anything."

Hide leaned back as he stoked his invisible bread before he glanced outside, "Interesting..."

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly and Kaneki only watched his friend, he wasn't aware of what could possibly be running through Hide's mind. Before Kaneki could ask anything about it he saw someone place two cups down in front of them and he looked up to see Touka.

Touka placed the two drinks in front of them and she stood back, "Here you go."

Hide grabbed the drink with a smile, "Thank you Touka-chan!"

Kaneki frowned over to his friend, "Hide-!

"Do you know if Yuzuki goes to school or work?" He took a sip of the coffee, but he set down since it was still too hot for his taste and he looked up at Touka, "I was wondering what she does you know."

Kaneki picked his cup up, he sighed tiredly while trying to reason with the boy since Hide continued with the questions, "Hide, I think we can wait and ask Yuzuki ourselves."

Touka brushed everything aside, but she still answered their question before she left the two alone, "Yuzuki went to school, but isn't currently and I don't know about her working or anything."

"Oh, okay thank you," Giving a quick glance to Kaneki who took a sip of his coffee and Hide asked the boy, "What kind of school could she have gone tho?"

"Hide, we can talk to her later," Kaneki set the cup down while becoming tired with all the questions since the girl wasn't there and he doesn't like intrude in on others business. He did a counter argument, "I mean, she doesn't know much about us either, so it's fair that we get to know each other."

"Kaneki," Hide waved his spoon at him while smirking, "I know you know more about her than I do."

Swirling his coffee, Hide blew the hot drink before finally taking a sip, "Now come on, did you managed to catch up with school?"

Kaneki scratched his head, "Yeah, thanks for the notes."

"No problem!" Hide jumped up a bit as he beamed at the boy while reminding him, "I'm excited to go to Big Girl since it's been forever when we last went!"

Shifting his gray eyes away, Kaneki sank into his chair a bit, "...Yeah..."

"Do you think I have a chance with Touka?"

Raising a brow at the question, Kaneki tried to understand if his friend was serious or joking, but he quickly reminded him, "Uh... I don't know and by what Yuzuki told us," Shaking his head while giving his opinion, "Well, I doubt she'll be interested-"

Hide leaned against his arm as he glanced between the waitress and his friend, "Now that made me wonder how she acts outside of work."

"She has to be professional after all, Hide," Kaneki spared a glance over to the indigo haired girl before he shook his head at the boy in front of him, "So don't bother her or else Yuzuki will scold you for annoying her friend."

He sat up with pointing the spoon at the boy as he protested, "Hey!"

Kaneki chuckled, not minding the boy's outburst as he picked his drink up, "You know I'm right about that." His eyes fell on the liquid within the cup as he began to think about Hide's words, _And you're right that we don't know much about Yuzuki..._

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I held my case tightly within my hands as I followed behind the others, but I kept feeling a few eyes always looking back since it's been some time that I joined them in a case.

Yet I didn't have much focus as my mind began to wonder back to Kaneki and his given situation along with what CCG would do, _What would happen if they find out about him? He isn't human nor ghoul..._

I lowered my eyes, I didn't bother informing anyone of my whereabouts except for Touka and she probably told Yoshimura, so the others were left in the dark for my absents. I sighed under my breath as the guilt that hanged over me for that night, But I can't help myself from feeling as if I am to blame for everything.

Raising a brow at the sudden noise of someone jumping down to the ground, but I shifted my eyes to the side, _Some friend, huh?_ Returning my attention back to reality as I found myself stopping at the edge of the platform and I began to wonder the possible outcome, _Maybe they'll understand..._

"It's a 10 foot drop, Yuzuki," I blinked when I heard his voice and my vision managed to pick out his outline that blurred since I couldn't focus my sight properly.

"Huh?" I lowered my head, but I didn't see anything below me and I'm aware my ability to detect the visual cliff has been very jagged. From what I can tell there was a ground, but I calculated the measurement that Arima provided.

I stepped off as I prepared to land onto the ground, but someone caught me and my feet finally touched the ground when I was set down. I lifted my head up and noticed that Arima turned after, but I whispered back before following the squad, "Thank you..."

He spared a quick glance over his shoulder while firmly stating, "Stop allowing yourself to wonder off."

Nodding, I put everything aside as I continued to them through the pathways, "Understood." I furrowed my brows when I realized the different surroundings, _How long have I been walking?_

I paused for a moment as my ears twitched, I glanced over my shoulder as I felt a sudden presence and then my noise crinkled up at a scent, _Huh? Something... Something isn't right..._ Frowning, I loosen my grip over my quinques in my hands while lowering my head as I placed my full attention to my surroundings, _Someone's here and I... I recognize that scent-_

I've realized that Arima along with Ui have stopped in their tracks the moment I didn't follow, but my eyes widen at the recognition of who was around. I quickly looked over my shoulder as I saw a figure jump down from the shadows but then more soon follow. Much to my surprise since I allowed a distance to form between me and the other two, I was cut off, but that didn't frighten me.

"We're surrounded!" Throwing my case open as I grabbed her quinque within seconds, sharply turning on my heels as I blocked the sneak attack that came above me. Skidding back a bit, I twirled my quinque between my fingers as I narrowed my eyes at the large ghoul.

Slightly turning my head over to Ui and Arima quickly take care of the other ghouls that appeared. Moving out of the way, I leaped to the side as I jumped off the wall while aiming at the ghoul before landing behind him. Frowning at him as I muttered, "Yamori."

"I've been wanting to meet the Reaper's Daughter," He stood tall and he glanced over his shoulder towards the others, "But it seems I have more than I wanted."

I raised a brow, resting one quinque over my shoulders while the other remain in front of me. I clenched the quinques the moment he moved forward and I flipped back to the platform above us. Frowning down, I stated, "You do know you brought your men here to die?"

"In this world, blood will shed no matter the propose," He disappeared before reappearing beside me and he throwing a fist, but I quickly leaped away and I felt the ground crack when his fist made contact.

Dodging I stumbled as the ground began to crack, but I dug one quinque into the ground as I spun around and kick him back. Then I brought my blades up at him while bringing up the cursed name bestowed upon me and Arima, "I'm the Reaper's Daughter for a reason."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Touka closed the door to her room, she switched out of her work uniform into some shorts and a jacket over her shirt along with a bag thrown over her shoulder. She shoved her hands into her pockets, her eyes gazed the ground as she thought back to the two humans that Yuzuki asked to watch.

She frowned, sighing in frustration since they asked so many questions in regards of the dove especially the dirty blonde haired kid who had a big mouth. Touka walked down the stairs and she saw Yoshimura standing their with his arms folded behind him.

Raising a brow, she glanced over to see Yomo who stood beside the manager, "What now?"

Yoshimura motioned her to follow as they entered the break room, "You're aware of what Yuzuki asked of you?"

Touka shrugged her shoulders, "She didn't say much since she said it was difficult to explain. Why did she leave something important out?"

Yomo glanced over to the manager before returning his attention on the girl, "Yuzuki have brought something up and since she's involving you now then it's best that you're aware."

The manager gave a nod, "The boy that Yuzuki rushed to save from Rize has gone through something that transformed him into a ghoul. Which is the very reason why Yuzuki in trusted you with the task of watching him and his friend."

Her eyes widen, but she shook her head at the two before frowning at the idea, "That... That can't be! How can a human become a ghoul?!" Clenching her hands, "Yuzuki must have gone insane if she thinks something like happened."

The old ghoul kept a blank expression before he explained, "The boy attacked Yuzuki the night he was released from the hospital. He was driven by hunger since his body rejected human food now and it's the very reason Yuzuki came to ask for a package."

Yomo crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "You should know that Yuzuki never asks for a package and she managed to control the boy before he went insane by hunger." He sighed, his static eyes landed on the teen, "It was small, but enough to help the boy for the time being."

Touka looked between the two, she couldn't believe to hear a phenomenon and now she begins to wonder what the dove was thinking in leaving her with such task. Narrowing her eyes on the ground, "Now what? You gonna accept him into Anteiku then?"

Yoshimura raised a brow, he sighed, "I promised Yuzuki that the boy would be welcomed when he wishes for our help."

"This is crazy..." She ran a hand through her hair before she chuckled dryly, "I swear Yuzuki is always getting herself into weird situations..."

The manager turned to leave, but he looked over his shoulder and advised the girl, "Yuzuki thought wisely to choice you, Touka, but be warn not to get yourself entangled with Yuzuki's activities in regards of Phantom or CCG."

Yomo followed the manager out, but he glanced over his shoulder, "When Yuzuki warns you of anything then listen to her words carefully."

Touka frowned to herself, a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she glanced up at the clock and she muttered, "Yoriko's going to fuse over me being late."

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Raising to my feet, my eyes widen the moment I felt Ui's damaged quinque land next to me and I knew the young man was defenseless. I held both of my blades tight into my hands as I dashed forward to aid the Investigator. Narrowing my eyes as Yamori activated his Rinkaku kagune and I'm aware that the ghoul was an incomplete Kakuja as well, so if things took a turn he would activated it.

"Ui!" I leaped over the Investigator while throwing one of my quinques down in front of the young man before I shielding him. Glaring I shoved Yamori back a bit when his Rinkaku clashed with my quinque and I took the chance to move forward to attack while shouting over my shoulder, "Get up!"

I haven't known Ui for so long but we talked whenever we're in the same room since our connection with Arima and the young man is very skilled in his own way. He has his own morals that follow more of what is justice and the man starts to joke around when things begin to get difficult. I always thought of it as a defense mechanism to get through tough times.

The other white suits were all dealt without a problem since Ui and Arima handled the issue while I got stuck with Yamori. During the whole fight, he managed to destroy a few supporting pillars for the unfinished building and some parts have collapsed already. It split the group up for a brief time until we meet up again to take on Yamori. However, this place isn't stable enough to continue to fight in and surely Yamori is fully aware of it.

I kept a static expression when I slide under him as he swing one of the kagune that took a shape of a tentacle full of thorns at me, but he ended up taking one more pillar down.

Yamori studied me carefully before he went for another attack, "You don't seem to live up to the rumors. Aogiri mentioned you time and time again, so you must be special."

Leaping onto my feet I dodged again while allowing Arima a shot for him to use Narukami then me and Ui moved forward with our Yukimuras. We managed to push him back, cornering him but I knew Yamori is a stubborn ghoul and fast one, but it surely pushed the ghoul into using his kakuja.

His kagune clad his head as it spread across his arm, creating a flesh like armor that will increase the power in his attacks, but it meant he would have no control and this fight will be unpredictable on his end.

He recovered quickly before disappearing again and I shoved Ui away from me the moment I felt a sudden presence, so I took the precaution of moving the Investigator away from me. Holding my quinque up, I felt the pressure as he slammed down his fist, but with the extra flesh cladding his arm has added more power. I gritted my teeth the moment I felt the quinque slipping within my hand while the ground underneath me began to crack.

Taking in a breath, I rolled away to gain a distance from the ghoul and Ui offered support as he smirked over to me, "Holding all the fun, huh, Yuzuki?"

I chuckled lightly while standing beside him, "You have to keep up with me first."

We moved in once again as Arima began to inflict damage on Yamori with IXA while switching to Narukami with ease. Then the ground shook and I felt my body sway with the motion of the building then my ears twitched at the loud cracks that echoed above us. Ui pushed me aside as he moved out of the way and from the corner of my eye I noticed that Arima moved.

Turning, I felt the ground shook as the rumble fell from the floor above and before I had to chance to move something wrapped around me tightly. Dropping my quinque as the ground disappeared from underneath me and my arms were trapped beside me, I knew I was at a disadvantage, but I had a trick up my sleeve and I think it's time to use it.

His kagune wrapped around me in an iron grip and I felt the air within my lugs squeezed out, I shut my eyes while my fingers curled up. Glaring back at the ghoul as my kakugan finally revealed itself, I tried to break out of his grasp. Then I felt a sudden rush of electricity and Yamori seem to be effected by it and my eyes widen when I realized it was from Narukami, but before I had the chance to break free from his loose grip he threw me across the abandon construction site.

My eyes widen as I felt a rush of air capture my body until I was met with a few support pillars, flipping around I dug my fingers into the ground to stop me from skidding. I felt my eye sting a bit, but I felt his presences tower me and that was when I summoned my kagune.

Snapping my eyes open as I disappeared from view and reappeared behind him when I slammed him into the ground with my Rinkaku while creating a large shield with my Ukaku to spin around me as I leaped down through the lower floor to where Yamori landed. I frowned to myself because all I just want to do is to put an end to this now.

Our kagunes clashed and he somehow grabbed my ankle, not letting go, but I spun while delivering a powerful blow against his face causing him to release me. Landing, I felt my bones quickly regenerate themselves and I vanished once again when he managed to stand.

Stabbing him through his torso and I knew he would take longer to recover. I threw him aside while shrugging to myself when allowed a shower of Ukaku shards to fly towards his direction. I felt the other two drop down to the level I was in and I relaxed a bit, trying to time the next attack perfectly. Tilting my head, waiting for a response, but I smirked the moment he leaped towards me and I flipped to the side while my kagune disappeared.

Arima triggered his quinque Narukami the moment Yamori appeared from the smoke and I managed to dodge in time as I took a deep breath. But Yamori managed to fight off the electricity like element as he destroyed another pillar and this time a large portion of the building began to collapsed.

My eyes widen, sharply turning on my heels I ran towards the other Investigators who began to quickly evacuate the area as the building was coming down. Taking in a breath, I zipped through the falling rubble as I pushed Ui since the man wasn't as fast as me or Arima, but I somehow push him along with Arima forward out of the crumpling structure.

I felt my body jerk back, trying to move I noticed that my foot seem to be trapped somehow and it was holding me back from reaching the exit. Glancing over my shoulder, I tried to free myself from whatever caught me, but I couldn't fine the source of the problem as my hands skimmed over the area.

The black haired Investigator turned as he shouted over to me, "Yuzuki?!"

Someone grabbed my arm and forcedly yanked me out in the last second, but I quickly shielded us from the debris that fell over in our direction. Then I felt everything become light when I dropped to my knees and I released a heavy breath, but I heard my name.

I lifted my head up when someone touched my shoulder, I furrowed my brows as I tried to make out who it was, but I recognized the voice as Ui shook me a bit, "Yuzuki? You can't go deaf now too!"

I chuckled at his humor, he always seems to joke around when things get tough around and I shook my head while standing. I smiled at him as he handed me my quinque that I loaned him earlier and he somehow managed to pick up the one I dropped.

Accepting the quinques back with a tired smile, "I can hear perfectly fine."

Shifting my blurred view over to the other figure that came into my perceive, I sighed to myself as I stated, "He got away."

"He has the habit of doing that through the years," Arima turned slightly, but he glanced over to me and Ui as he gave a nod, "We have nothing to do here anymore."

I glanced up at him and I found myself grabbing onto his coat, he stopped as he glanced over his shoulder and I didn't know what to say. Letting go of his coat, I stood back as I kept my eyes lowered while muttering, "...Sorry..."

Ui sighed beside me, "At least we figured out that the white suits were behind the recent activities since we managed to get some information out a few of them."

"Oh..." I didn't have any words to share as the silence filled the air around us, but I felt my whole body grow tired since I've used my kagune and I haven't been treating myself properly which only drained my energy even more.

* * *

 **Touka's Pov**

I didn't pay much attention to Yoriko's words and I feel bad that my mind is somewhere else, but I couldn't help myself from wondering to what Yoshimura said about the guy that Yuzuki befriended.

Leaning against my hand, I frowned slightly, _Why did she have to do this to me? From everyone she picked me..._ I scowled the moment I remembered the other idiot that spoke to me more _, Ugh... It's annoying and those two were so talkative._

Sighing, I glanced over to the side and I saw a couple book selves not so far from the table, _Kept asking questions about Yuzuki and surely they don't know her connection to CCG or anything._ Leaning back in my chair, my eyes landed on the table and I narrowed them slightly, _When I see her I'll make a few things clear next time_

"Touka!?"

"Huh?" My eyes widen at the sound of my name, I saw that Yoriko was giving me her annoyed look and I shook my head as I apologize, "Sorry, Yoriko."

She leaned in and her eyes stared right through me when she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Glancing out the window, I saw how the sky has slowly became orange as the sun began to set and the day was coming to an end. My eyes caught sight of a bird that flew freely through the sky and I sighed under my breath before turning back to the girl, "Got stuff on my mind."

Yoriko tilted her head, setting down her pen and she looked at me with concern, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Shrugging, I picked up my pen while giving her some explanation, "It's a favor my cousin asked me for and it's annoying that's all."

"It's that bad?" Her eyes widen, she leaned forward while she pouted slightly, "I mean, your cousin seem nice when I saw her."

"Not... Not really," I couldn't help myself from chuckling because when I thought about it, Yuzuki's favor wasn't too bad as I thought it would be. Leaning against my hand, I shook my head, "It's more like I have to help some of her friends when she was gone today and I don't like socializing much."

I narrowed my eyes at the table when the thought crossed my mind, _But what can I do for that idiot if what Yuzuki said is true...? A half ghoul from a human?_

Yoriko giggled, she nudged my arm a bit while pointing something out, "Come on, Touka! You have to open up a bit more."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved it off before I faced her, "Hey so what did I miss when I spaced out?"

"Oh! I was talking about the upcoming project."

Raising a brow at her, "Which is?"

"It's a report with a few other things that hasn't been completely decided yet, but it about what we want to do with our future," She flipped through her notebook as she tried to find the page that she took regarding the assignment, "Like careers and plans."

"Oh," I stared at the sheet of paper in front of me, "Okay."

In truth, what do I really want out of life if I can't do anything because I'm not human. Looking outside, I realized there wasn't enough sunlight left as the night slowly began to claim the streets, but I couldn't help the thought to run through my mind, _What do I want to do with my life?_

Then I realized that Yoriko began to pack up and I also started to collect my things. She smiled to me and a laugh escaped her lips, "Touka, next time we'll actually get stuff down." Yoriko stood up and she clasped her hands while her eyes lit up, "I learned this new recipe and maybe for school I'll bring it for lunch so we can share!"

I smiled at her, I don't know how I could ever cherish the things she does for a ghoul like me, but I won't take any of it for granted even if it _kills_ me. Standing up, I walked beside her, "I'm excited to taste it then," Shrugging, I looked outside again, "I know you're good at cooking and I feel like a bother since you always share with me."

Yoriko beamed at me, she then lectured me about my poor eating habit at school, "If I don't feed you then no one will!" She laughed, "I like cooking for you Touka, it gives me another reason to try out new recipe so we can enjoy them together."

My eyes soften, nodding at her statement and I remembered something Yuzuki said to me a year or so ago.

 _'You haven't met the right human yet'_

I chuckled to myself, _God, it's so annoying that she does that, but I_... I glanced over to the human beside me and I realized that Yoriko was the only one who ever bothered talking to me in school and she became something to me.

"You're lucky to have a friend like me, huh, Touka-chan~" Yoriko joked as we left the small library and I only chuckled at her words.

"Yeah, I might have starved to death by now," I laughed at my own words that left my words and then I had this desire build within me. My eyes stared up at the night sky before I glanced over to Yoriko and then I found myself thinking, _I... I want to live like them... I want to be like you, Yoriko..._

My eyes sting and I rubbed them a bit before tilting my head at her, _I want to live in peace with humans..._

Yoriko smiled at me, "I think your cousin only asked you for that favor so you can make new friends," She looked off at the distance ahead of her and her eyes soften as she shrugged, "I don't know her, but I feel like she a good person."

I sighed, looking ahead of me, "I guess..." Lowering my eyes before my eyes gazed up at the sky, _Do I even have a choice in the matter in this world?_

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

I laid in my bed, my eyes were glued on the floor as my hand hung off the side of the bed, but I didn't bother moving as I remembered what happened earlier. I haven't moved since I got back from Big Girl with Hide since I got _sick_ with the food and I swear Hide is going to catch on.

I don't even know what to do or think if he found out what happened to me. I mean, he always caught on the slightly changes in my behavior or actions and I swear he has a strong and precise intuition since he's hardly ever wrong. He's been teasing lately about Yuzuki and now he joked about how much of a weak stomach I have. Without doubt he's going to find out me in my current condition or I might end up hurting him and anyone else.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, _I feel bad that I ruin everything... Hide tried so hard to cheer me up, but I..._

I looked down to my hand as I picked my phone up, checking if there was anything new and I set my hand down again, _I don't even know what to say anymore..._

"Still no answer..." The words were just a mere whispered that managed to leave my mouth and I began to wonder what she could be up to, _I hope everything fine with Yuzuki, but it's strange that she hasn't picked up by now_

I rolled onto my back, I stared at the ceiling as my eyes closed again _, Maybe she wants to be alone with her family..._

 _...Family..._

"Yet I know so little..." I whispered to myself as I sat up, leaning over my knees as I rubbed my eyes, "Hide's right."

I frowned the moment my stomach growled, but I clenched my hands as I feel this unexplainable pain, _My stomach still feels terrible since earlier..._

I stood up, reaching my jacket and I found myself walking towards the front door, _I don't know how I feel_

I feel tired of everything, glancing down at my phone I know it's late to be out, but I needed to get out. Opening the door, I pulled my hoodie over me as I closed the door behind me while muttering, "Maybe... Maybe some fresh air can help..."

* * *

The streets were quiet, too quiet that it felt so weird, but even with this silence... I couldn't escape the storm my mind is with everything rushing as I tried to find an answer. I clenched my stomach again as I felt this urge again, my mouth was dry and I felt the air grow thick for no reason.

Lowering my head, I wondered the empty streets until I found myself in an alley, I clenched my hands, _Why? Why do I feel so, so terrible?_

I stumbled a bit, I held the wall beside me for support and I shook my head before narrowing my eyes at nothing in particular, _God this feels unbearable_

Lowering my eyes, I felt my hand slip as I stumbled again and felt my whole body tense up. Lifting my head, my eyes widen when I saw someone at the far side of the alley and it appears to be a girl and a man was following her.

I watched how she twisted the man's arm behind his back before releasing him as she walked around the corner, but I swore I recognized the girl, "Huh?" I continued to walk towards them and without thinking I felt the name at the tip of my tongue as it slipped, "Yuzuki?"

 _Where is she going?_ Frowning, I followed them around the corner and one thought crossed my mind, _What is she doing out at such hour?_

I stopped in my tracks, I saw that the man was harassing the girl again and I stepped forward as I tried to do something, "Hey."

The man looked over to me as he turned his full attention on me, completely leaving the girl alone. But my felt my mouth water up the moment I caught scent of something, "Huh!?" I lowered my head while pulling my hoodie over my face as my eyes widen at how my body reacted, _This smell, why does it make my mouth water?_

I glanced over and my eyes widen when I finally saw the face of the girl, _It's... it's the waitress from Aneitku... Touka?_ I froze, looking at the guy who returned his attention to her, "Hey," I moved forward and I yanked his arm a bit, "Leave her alone."

"Huh?" He turned to me and he glared for a moment before he gave me a disgusted look, "What's wrong with your eye? You freak!" He pushed me aside and I caught scent of alcohol that cloaked the man, but my eyes widen at what he pointed out.

I covered my eye, I stared at him as he narrowed his eyes down at me, but within seconds his head was severed. My eyes widen at the sight, the man collapsed as blood splattered across the ground and I stumbled back. _What the hell!?_

"He pisses me off!" The girl glared down at the guy and she wiped her hand off against her jacket, but she sighed in annoyance, "Oh, looks like I killed him. I wasn't even hungry..."

I felt my whole body freeze, I saw how her eyes flashed to the bright red eyes that belong to ghouls. She didn't bother paying much attention to me as she kicked the now lifeless body a bit. There was no words to explain what was going through my head nor do I want to say anything in case she would attack me next.

"Well, I guess I'll take an arm then," She knelt next to the body, she tore off an arm and she finally took notice of my presence. Nonchalantly she lifted the arm up towards me, "Huh? Hey do you want some?"

My stood back as I tried to think of what to do next, but I didn't want to panic, "Wha?!"

She frowned at me, she leaned forward a bit while asking, "What's up with your eye?"

I placed a hand over my eye, darting my eyes towards the exit of the alley _, I have to get out of here!_ I turned on my heels as I tried to run away before anything else were to happen, but I found myself stopping.

Narrowing her eyes at me, she stepped back and by her tone she sounded surprise about something, "So it's true then..."

But I froze the moment I heard her words, I stared at the ground and my hand trembled before I clenched them. My eyes were beyond wide as I kept my back towards her, but my mind began to race, _What is she talking about? Did she know about me?!_

Holding my head, I couldn't believe what was going on as each thought only made me want to scream out and wake up from this crazy dream, Does Yuzuki know about Touka? I turned towards the ghoul and I only stared at her while she kept a blank expression. My eyes darted behind her as I recalled what I believed to have saw _, Yuzuki!? I thought I saw her here_

The indigo haired ghoul tilted her head as her tone revealed how annoyed she was, "Are you gonna just stand there?"

I shook my head, I ran off and I didn't look back as my eyes were glued at the exit. My heart was racing and I felt everything crashing around me with more questions with no answers. Shaking my head, I covered my eye while one thought echoed through my mind, _Who isn't a ghoul!? Is everyone around me one of them!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 10 done. Also I lost most of the files for my work such as outlines for this story and my other which set me back while writing since I needed to start from scratch. It's not too bad and I could live with it, but it'll take a bit longer than I want to upload.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kaneki's Pov**

I washed my face, but I couldn't bare looking up at the mirror in fear that I'll see the unforgettable eye that haunt me. Splashing more water across my face, I couldn't help myself from thinking, _I swear I'm going insane..._ I sighed, drying myself before my mind wondered back to what I recently discovered, _At least I found out I can have coffee..._

I leaned over the sink, my eyes stared down at nothing in particular as my thoughts wondered back to what I wittiness, _Then after everything that I saw from Touka..._ Shutting my eyes, I felt my fingers curl around the rim of the sink _, I ran into another ghoul..._

Frowning, I slammed my fist against the surface before I found myself sitting on the floor while my back pressed against the counter and my eyes flickered down at the ground, _Am I surrounded by ghoul!?_

 _Flashback:_

 _After running into Touka, I ran back to my place for a moment and during that time... I had a fit of rage as everything seem to keep falling apart. I somehow managed to drink a cup of coffee and then it finally hit which I finally realized that coffee never left a bad taste in my mouth like many types of beverages that weren't water._

 _I finally found out that coffee never tasted terrible and I can actually drink it... How could I have missed that detail since I had some with Hide earlier then many times after I left the hospital. Glancing down at the bag in my hands since I ran to a nearby market to buy more and I ran into a young man who suggested a brand of coffee to me._

 _Sighing, I looked down at the bag and my shoulders hunched slightly since I never bought this much before..._

 _I froze the moment I caught a scent that made my whole body freeze. Whatever the smell was it made my stomach growl and my eyes widen because it could be something that I could actually eat._

 _The next thing I knew was that I was running towards the scent as if it was my last hope, but then I stopped myself immediately and I grabbed my head while my eyes widen. I realized that the last time I felt like this was when Yuzuki left my place the night I was released from the hospital and now my body is reacting the same way._

 _Shaking my head, I bitterly thought to myself while muttering under my breath, "No! Last time it was from-"_

 _Yet I remembered that I continued to follow the scent which only brought my to a dead corpse in an alley and to make things worse was that I stumbled upon a ghoul eating the corpse._

 _My eyes widen when I realized what I walked into, and I wanted to vomit the moment I fully grasped that I followed the scent of a human corpse. Stepping away as my voice trembled, "I can't- No! What's wrong with me?!"_

 _Glancing towards the ghoul that finally notice my presence stood, but within a second someone attacked the ghoul and my eyes widen at the sight of the now deceased ghoul. Darting my eyes over to the attacker, I noticed it was the same guy who offered his option about the brand of coffee in the market, but my mouth dried the moment I realized he was a guy too._

 _He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me while raising a brow and he snarled when he took a step closer to me, "No other ghoul is allowed to feed of my grounds!"_

 _I saw how his eyes glowed dangerously behind the glasses that rested on his, but he seem to be taken back for a moment while muttering, "Oh it's you..." Tilting his head, a smirk crossed his lips and he quickly threaten me, "If you were human then I would've eaten you by now."_

 _Growling, he stepped forward as he shouted, "But this is my grounds, so beat!"_

 _I ran off, not saying another word nor looking back and I felt the need to just run until I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't believe how I managed to get myself tangled up this stupid mess and surely I can't even find a solution, but I was glad the moment I reached my place._

"Why... Why me...?" I felt my eyes tear up, covering my face as I tried to properly form the words, but nothing came, "Then-"

My eyes widen when I recalled something important, standing up to my feet as my hand grabbed the sink, "Yuzuki?" Straightening myself as I began to wonder if the idea could actually work, "She's friends with Touka and everyone in Anteiku, so probably Touka could help me with being a ghoul..."

Facing the mirror, I lowered my eyes for a moment, _If Touka could pull off as a normal waitress while being a ghoul then maybe she could help me?_

My brows furrowed as I wondered if her connection with Touka could work out in my favor, but the thought of it was simply crazy. Yet I was running low on what I could actually do _, I mean, she's Yuzuki's friend, so she won't hurt me... Right?_

Narrowing my eyes, my fingers tightly gripped the rim of the sink as the thought crossed my mind, _Then why does Yuzuki hang around Anteiku if Touka is a ghoul?_

My eyes widen slightly as I tried to make the whole situation make sense, but I couldn't fully grasp what was going on _, Does she know about Touka and hasn't said anything...?_

A sigh escaped my lips, glancing over to the eye patch that I got along with the coffee last night and I grabbed the material within my fingers. Closing my eyes for a second before shook my head, _But I think this is the only way if I want to work with what I got_

Placing it over my left eye, I tied the stings tightly, _Maybe I can fix this_

Staring at the mirror before me, I studied how the patch rested across my eye and I frowned to myself for a moment. I hated the look, but I can't let anyone see me if my eye turned red. Lowering my eye, _This is the best thing I could do for now..._

Leaving the bathroom, I looked over at the place and I saw how I forgotten to clear the place up after my little scene. Sighing, I knew I'll have to return home and clean it up, but now I had to see if I can figure out a possible solution to this terrible dilemma I've gotten myself into.

Collecting my phone, I scrolled through it as I reviewed everything and I noticed that I still haven't gotten any messages from the girl _, She still didn't answer anything since yesterday..._

Narrowing my eye slightly, I began to worry for her, but at the same time I found myself worrying to what she'll say the moment she notices my eye patch. Even worse, how do I explain to Hide the moment he sees me like this. Shaking my head at the thoughts, I know I'll deal with those problems later, but for now I had something to do.

Glancing down at my phone, I closed the screen while releasing a heavy sigh as I collected my jacket, _Is she fine? If I ran into ghouls in just a day then maybe she-_

"No..." I muttered under my breath as I tried to reassure myself, but in truth I don't know anything anymore. Yet I found my own words to comfort me even if it's for a moment, "She's fine."

* * *

I spotted Touka in front of Anteiku in her uniform and I quickly ran up to her, "Touka!" I stopped in front of her as I bowed my head, shutting my eyes as I basically begged, "Please teach me how to be a ghoul!"

Not lifting my head to see her expression, I continued to explain the things rushing through my mind, "Everything has just been going terrible ever since I've became like this and I-" I paused for a moment before continuing except this time she finally spoke up before I finished my sentence, "I don't know what to do and I'm having trouble with-"

"Huh?" By the tone of her voice, I knew she was irritated and she bit back, "You idiot, you don't say shit like that out in the open no matter what."

I glanced up to her to see a dangerous look within her eyes, "But will you-"

"Why?" Touka narrowed her eyes down at me while her voice harden as she tried to hold back, but I took notice the pain in her voice, "You were human right? So tell me how does some food taste like such as cake because all of you seem to really enjoy it"

"To me it makes me want to puke," Chuckling dryly, running a hand through her hair as she glared at me again, "Then you say you're having trouble... Don't make me laugh..."

I looked down and I stared at the ground while she continue to lash out at me, "I've been going through trouble and terrible things since I was born!" Throwing her hands down beside her, she snarled while her fingers curled up tightly as her tone sharpen, "So you should go off and-"

"I... Yuzuki she-" I took a deep breath, but I couldn't face her as I tried to find the words to reason with her and yet there was nothing. Keeping my gaze at the ground, I wondered how she could be so harsh and still be so kind when she's working then I recalled that Yuzuki mentioned that Touka has a different attitude outside of work. Swallowing, I didn't lift my head whiling thinking, _How could Yuzuki be friends with her..._ Shutting my eyes, _But she also seems upset and I wouldn't understand..._

"That..." Touka paused, she stood still for a moment before she stumped her foot on the ground while hissing, "I swear to god if I didn't promise her something then I would've let you die here!"

I finally faced her, my eye widen since I somehow managed to break through by simply mentioning Yuzuki, but what caught my attention was what Touka said, _Promise...?_

Shaking my head in disbelief while asking, "Does that-"

"Hurry up and get in," She quickly unlocked the front door while motioning me to follow, "We can talk inside."

Nodding, I followed right behind her, "Okay."

Raising a brow over to the ghoul and I notice how she avoided looking at me as she guided me through the back of the shop, "You... You knew about me being a..."

"A _ghoul_?" Stopping in her tracks, Touka glared over to me as she opened the door to what it seems to be the break room, "Yeah, I knew about it, but I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes."

Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes coldly at me, "I still don't believe it and I don't like your damn kind either." A chuckle escaped her mouth before her eyes landed back at me and I saw the anger behind them when she stated, "A fucking human being a ghoul is just a stupid joke."

Touka smirked to herself while muttering, "It almost beats another stupid joke."

Furrowing my brows, I tilted my head slightly since I didn't understand what she meant, _Another stupid joke...? What does that mean?_

Raising a brow at me, she kept a static expression, "Which I noticed you got an eye patch on now." Sighing, she crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes at me, "I'm assuming you can't control it then." Clicking her tongue in annoyance while sending a glare towards me, "Pathetic."

Looking away, I curled my fingers into the sleeves of my jacket, "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Glancing up to her, "You seem to know how to act so normally and I-"

Frowning at my words, Touka lifted her head while narrowing her eyes again, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Ah! Nothing bad!" I held my hands up in defense while I tried to explain myself properly, "I mean, you seem to appear so normal that I wouldn't have thought of you being a ghoul. So I thought that maybe you can teach me about this whole thing..."

"I'll have to ask the manager about that," She released a sigh, then she glared at me while harshly stating, "I would've kicked you out of the street if it weren't for Yuzuki and the boss already telling me a few things, but it's his final word."

I tilted my head while questioning, "Manager?"

"This shop is run by ghouls," Nonchalantly, she began to explain herself, "We protect and oversee the 20th Ward, we help other ghouls, and keep any trouble on a down low so CCG won't bother showing up in our ward."

But I saw behind that cool manner, her eyes remain stoic as she firmly stated, "But we also try to fit in with humans."

Shrugging, she sighed in annoyance, "So if you want help then talk to the manager." Her attitude switched abruptly as she grabbed me by the collar and she threaten me again, "But if you say anything about this then I'll kill you!"

"Huh!?" I was taken back, holding my hands up in defense while shaking my head, "I won't say anything!"

I stumbled back a bit once she released me and I looked away while asking, "When will I be able to talk to the manager?"

Touka simply shrugged again, "I'll have to see if he's around since today I open up the shop."

I felt my heart race when I asked another question, "So everyone here is a ghoul?"

"Yes, every employee is a ghoul, but our customer are humans and ghouls," She crossed her arms while keeping a cold gaze on me and her lips were pressed to a thin line when she finished explaining, "We're more of a neutral ground, so no ghoul can pick a fight or hurt a human in the shop nor we will tolerate such behaviors."

"Then Yuzuki... She knows about you?" Raising a brow over to her, I tilted my head slightly as I awaited for her answer to my question, "You mentioned that she knew everyone here and you're friends with her."

Touka simply waved it as it meant nothing, "Yuzuki knows about Anteiku for many years, she was aware about it when she used to live here," Raising a brow at me, she firmly stated a fact, "She knows that we're ghouls here and that I'm a ghoul. So she wouldn't care much if you told her about yourself."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she sighed again in annoyance while looking away, "Whatever you are, she won't judge and surely that dove will get herself in some weird situation like yourself."

I frowned slightly, I didn't understand why she referred Yuzuki as a dove, but I couldn't help myself from wondering about it, _Dove?_

Shaking my head, I studied how Touka raised a brow at me when I spoke up again, "I... How could she be so normal about this place?" Curling my fingers up as I recalled something important, "She... She was the one to introduce Anteiku to me and Hide..." Lowering my eye, I felt something off at the fact she brought us to this place to begin with, _Why did she bring us to a ghoul shop?_

"Simple." Touka shrugged, crossing her arms while keeping a stoic expression but the way her tone was, she stated a fact in regards of the girl, "Yuzuki doesn't care about what we are, but more of who we are."

Leaning against the couch, she waved a hand lazily while her eyes glanced over to me, "She isn't one to judge based on if we're humans or ghouls, but more of who we are as a person." Staring over at me, I felt my face flush slightly when she said, "She already likes you to be your friend, enough for her to ask me to look after you two idiots when she was out yesterday."

"So you might as well tell her about yourself since she won't react much to it since you're her friend already," Shrugging again, Touka sighed under her breath while muttering, "Don't know about your other friend tho."

Chuckling to herself, she smirked to herself and she completely ignored me for a moment, but I felt something in her voice as she said, "If humans were more like her than hell we'll all be fine, but we struggle day to day because we're always getting hunted," She paused for a moment before glaring over to me, "You former human, tell me how does it feel to live in peace not having to worry about being killed any second?"

Lowering my eyes, I could tell that Touka was being serious with her question and how she explained everything, _I don't know what to say..._

My eyes widen as I realized something she revealed, shaking my head while my eye shifted up to her, "Wait, Yuzuki..." I frowned slightly as I tried to understand the purpose behind it all, "Yuzuki asked you to watch us? Why?"

Furrowing my brows as I stared at the waitress, "You're a ghoul and we're-"

"I'm not going to hurt you or your friend because then I'll have to hear it from Yuzuki and the boss," She appeared to be annoyed by it, leaning against the couch while casting a glare over to me while stating, "I don't kill unless I have to, but last night well that guy was just pissing me off and I forgot about my own strength and temper for a moment."

Standing up, completely turning her full attention towards me, "But if you dare open your mouth about this place or your little friend finds out then I'll make sure you won't see the living daylight again." Narrowing her eyes dangerously as she stepped closer to me, "You got it?"

I was taken back, I tried to speak up, but she quickly cut me off again, "What about Yuzuki? You just said-"

Touka bit back while harshly stating, "She'll have to deal with it!"

"Okay, I promise I won't say a word." I nodded, keeping my hands up in defense as I stared at her when she moved away again, _She can be scary..._

"Good."

"But Yuzuki, I thought I saw her yesterday when-"

"Impossible," Touka glanced over her shoulder while revealing a fact, "She wasn't in the ward for the whole day, she ended up staying in the 1st Ward, so I don't know if she'll be back today."

Lowering my eye, _She didn't came back..._

"So don't bother contacting her because I'll tell you now," Sitting on the arm rest, Touka crossed her arms while informing me about something new, "Yuzuki doesn't answer anyone when she's not here. So if you want to talk to her then you wait until she's back."

"...Okay.." Nodding, I kept my eye on the ground as I tried to understand what I saw yesterday, _I was just imagining things yesterday then..._

"Touka, were you properly informing our guest about Anteiku?" I jumped a bit at the sudden voice and I turned around to see who I believe to be the manager of the shop. I watched him carefully as he entered the room while looking over to Touka, "Remember what Yuzuki asked of you, so please keep that in mind."

"I told him the basic run down of how we function," She stood up while casting a quick glance over to me before turning her attention towards the manager, "But he wants our help, so I told him to talk to you about it."

"Kaneki is it?" He bowed his head slightly at me while introducing himself properly before glancing over to Touka, "I'm Yoshimura, I'm the manager of Anteiku and surely Touka must have mentioned that we're a ghoul organization."

"Y-yes," I stuttered for a moment before I collected myself while finally saying, "I want to know how to be a ghoul or just fix me or something..."

Lowering my eye, I whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry, but we can't fix you," His expression soften, sighing the manager shook his head while informing me, "However, we can help you settle in fine since it's our job to help any ghoul in need. We'll teach you the rules and information you might need since you're one of us."

"I..." I lowered my head, curling my fingers as I thought to myself, _I don't want to be a ghoul..._ Sighing, I looked up at the manager while asking, "What do I need to do?"

"I'll accept you into Anteiku, you'll work here as a part time employee like Touka," He motioned his head towards the girl who stood over beside the door and he smiled back at me, "We will help you and everyone in Anteiku will welcome you here."

"We already heard much about you from Yuzuki since she befriended you and your other friend," Folding his arms behind him, the manager simply nodded while walking over to Touka, "Since she asked Touka to look after you two then surely being part of Anteiku will help you with what you want."

"Okay," I furrowed my brows a bit since I didn't know what to think about Yuzuki's involvement with Anteiku and how they appear to have some awareness of me. Brushing it aside for the moment, I took in a deep breath before asking, "When do I start?"

"Touka, show him around and give him a uniform," The girl's eyes widen, but she didn't say anything as the manager gave her instructions and he glanced over towards me, "Afterwords leave him with me so I can further explain a few things."

"Alright," Touka narrowed her eyes at me while sighing, "Follow me."

I honestly didn't know what to think nor do I fully understand the hole that I dug myself and I this is something I surely can't turn back from. Following Touka out of the room, but I paused as I bowed my head slightly at the manager as I gave him my gratitude before leaving, "Uh... Thank you, Yoshimura-kun."

"No need to thank me," I glanced over my shoulder to him smile over at me, "Welcome to Anteiku."

Lowering my eye again, I glanced over to Touka before looking over my shoulder to where the manager once stood and I felt my thoughts quickly collect themselves. Frowning to myself, I recalled how the two ghouls seem to be on good terms with Yuzuki and the way Touka held her word with Yuzuki along with the way the manager seem to be informed about me. Narrowing my eye as the thought continued to swirl within my mind _, If Yuzuki knows about Anteiku being ghouls then... Does that mean she's a ghoul herself?_

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Releasing a breath that I felt trapped within my throat, but it managed to find its way out between my lips. Recklessly, I laid on my side before sighing heavily, running my hand down my face as I tried to remember what happened. Opening my eyes, my hand roam the blanket that covered me and I noticed that it wasn't my blanket that I usually sleep with. Moving my hand a bit more I realized that my beloved cat wasn't anywhere to be found and I couldn't sense him.

Narrowing my eyes, sitting up, but I quickly regretted my decision the moment my whole body tensed in pain, a rush of pulses spread across my back. Yet it soon disappeared, all that was left was the sensation of something crushing my body.

Removing the blanket, I touched the nightstand beside the bed and I felt my fingers run over a familiar clock. Furrowing my brows slightly, I quickly turned to notice that I was in my old room before I moved out.

Leaning over, I held my head while my mind went back to how my body feels so worn out, _God... I still feel like my whole body is just weighing me down_

Standing, I quickly fixed the bed before going through the closet to collect whatever clothing was still here and to my surprise everything was left the way I had it. Throwing on some jeans, a tank top while grabbing my long cardigan, pulling my cardigan carefully over me as I felt my shoulder blades ache slightly, _I really just need to stop exhausting myself, but what's the point if everything is just so..._ Pulling my hair up carefully while my body protested, but I shrug off the feeling as I tied it up with a ribbon.

Slipping my shoes on, I grabbed my quinque case while checking that I had everything I needed, but leaned against the wall for a moment. Shutting my eyes, I took in a deep breath before pushing myself off, _Everything is so complicated..._

I sighed to myself the moment I realized what I needed to do, _I need to see Shachi about Rize_ Opening the door and quietly closing it behind me before I wondered through the short hall in hopes to leave without making any sounds.

 _Flashback:_

 _We were calling it a day, leaving CCG headquarters and I went with Arima since he always took me back home after any assignment that we both had. However, it's been far too long since the two of us were actually on the same field like today._

 _I had my eyes closed, leaning back into the sit while my hands rested on the case that was placed in front of me. My head rested against my shoulder, I felt the cold touch of the window against my head as I listened to his words. Yet I kept fighting back the urge to just sleep, but I knew that I had to remain awake until I made it back home._

 _Arima simply continued to drive as he began to advice me of my mistake during the case and I know I shouldn't take it so lightly. I've gotten into the habit of just ignoring my own health which he surely has caught onto and will try to encourage me to change it before I end up harming myself ._

 _My ears twitched slightly when I heard his tone as he spoke up, "Your actions on the field need to be rational."_

 _I didn't say anything, my mind almost going blank but I felt his eyes on me which only made me wake up a bit. It's been awhile since I unconsciously fell asleep in the car and today I just want to sleep. My hand caressed the cursed case while I released a deep breath._

 _His voice came up again which caught my full attention as he asked, "Yuzuki? Are you even listening?"_

 _I nodded, acknowledging him, but I kept my eyes closed while my fingers lightly tapped my quinque case, "Yes... Forgive me," My eye lids opened as I shifted my attention towards the window beside me, "I will fix it so it won't happen again..."_

 _"It's getting late," He was about to suggest an idea, but he never finished his sentence, "I'll-"_

 _I didn't realize I was yawning, interrupting him in the progress, "S...Sorry," Closing my eyes as I muttered, my whole body slowly slipping away, "I'm just so... tired..."_

 _I heard a faint chuckle that escaped his lips, he must've smiled even if I couldn't see it, "You'll be staying the night, I'll take you home tomorrow morning."_

 _Smiling, I leaned my head against my shoulder as I chuckled lightly, "Just like old time, huh?"_

I froze in my tracks the moment I felt a presence in the living room, I raised a brow before walking further into the room and I noticed it was Arima, who must have been up for some time now. My eyes widen slightly, I don't even know what time it was nor how long I was asleep.

He took a sit at the table while setting down his book along with a mug, "I think you should wait before you head off," I rested a hand against the chair across from him and I noticed that there was another mug sitting there in the empty chair. Turning my attention to him the moment he spoke up again, "I've noticed you still haven't recovered which you should take the day to rest."

"I told you time from time again," He sighed to himself and I curled my fingers around the chair at his words, "Don't use your kagune unless it's your last resort."

Setting my quinque case down beside the chair before I sat down, "I know... I know, but I," Sighing, I covered my eyes for a moment as I tried to think of anything to say, "I don't even know."

My fingers skim the handle of the cup, the heat of the material quickly rushed through my skin and I closed my eyes for a second, _He's right... If I keep using it I'm going to end up hurting myself and then what..._

A sigh escaped my lips before I smiled over to him, "Thank you," My smile soon faded, not facing him as I stated, "I'm planning to head to Cochlea."

He blinked, narrowing his eyes slightly and I curled my fingers up the moment his voice came up again, "For what reason?"

"I need to speak with someone within Cochlea," Lifting my head up to him, I held a stoic expression while informing him, "A prisoner to be exact because I have the responsibility to do so."

"Who do you need to speak to?"

"Shachi," Not breaking any form of expression, I took a sip out of the coffee while explaining myself properly and yet I still managed to withhold information, "I was responsible for the Bringe Eater, so it's also my responsibility of informing him of it. After all, everything I gather points that he was the Bringe Eater's foster partner."

"Then I'll leave you at Cochlea," He didn't bother asking for my thoughts nor did he say anything else for the matter, but I knew better than to argue with him.

Silence filled the space between us, both of us sitting with a cup of coffee to ourselves and yet I felt this tension in the air that I can't explain. I shifted my attention to the cup and I found myself whispering without having any true intention of actually speaking to anyone in particular.

Yet the words left my mouth and I didn't know if I'll regret bringing up the topic again, "I hate this," Frowning to myself, I held the mug within my hands as I continued, "I grown to dislike CCG with every passing day and people have noticed that I've been putting a distance between me and CCG."

 _Why...? Why did I just say that now..._

Sighing, I closed my eyes, "When I left..." I kept my head low when I opened my eyes again and my fingers caressed the smooth surface of the cup, "I found myself reflecting and I can't do this. I could never do this since day one."

 _Why did we end up in a world that we have no choice...?_

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe that I was just crumbling before him, _I'm getting to the point of just ending it all_

"You even know," Chuckling, I lifted my head up to him while remembering my days when I was simply a cadet, "You saw the struggles that I dealt with in the Academy as a cadet and yet it hasn't changed since. "

My expression went blank as I felt a pain wash over me the moment the words left my mouth, "Even now, I'm simply a _ghoul_ ," My eyes fell onto the table, frowning to myself as I thought, _I'm not good enough to be considered a_ _ **ghoul**_ _..._

"So you think neglecting your health will solve your problems?" I lifted my head up and I noticed how he didn't bother to face me while speaking in such a way that I knew I must've hit something. I knew that I crossed a line that I shouldn't have but yet I still managed to step over it.

He raised a brow and I knew he was studying me for a moment, "I've noticed how tired you get quickly whenever you activate your kagune."

He sighed under his breath, "But I do need to remind you that if you leave CCG then you'll be treated as a ghoul and you'll be treated as one which will leave everyone with no choose, but to eliminate you."

Leaning back in my chair, I held a hand up in defense as I stated, "I'm aware of the one condition if I were to live," Shaking my head, I turned away slightly while muttering, "I really don't like the whole idea of it nor do I like interacting with the Washuus."

He leaned against his hand while turning a page of the book that rested near him before shutting it properly, "Which is the reason I'm left responsible for you since you're under my rights and I'm aware of your dislike towards the heads of CCG," I crossed my arms as I recalled a few times that I encountered Yoshitoki and he stood by to speak for me since the two of us knew that I'll slip and talk back.

Sighing, I listened to his finally stand on the topic which only made me tense since I took note of this voice and I knew that I had to keep myself in line or else I'll be putting him in a difficult situation, "But you do need to think of what will happen if you to over step any boundaries."

 _Death... Death has been traveling towards us every since we were born... It's unstoppable, but we'll make the most of it because it's life..._

 _Life... We choice different paths in how we spend our time between birth and death..._

"I'll die," My expression was stoic as I harshly stated a fact in regrades of the contract that my life was based on.

 _Yet we are left without much of a choice in how we live our lives..._

Shaking my head, I simply leaned against my hand while my eyes were casted aside, "Then I'll have wasted your time and everyone else. I would end up just hurting people if I were to act so reckless."

 _Yet I won't deny that I once yearned for death, but now... I crave to actually feel alive..._

Furrowing my brows to myself, I shifted my attention over to him as the thought echoed in my mind, _I don't want to waste the life I was given by you... Nor do I wish to live a life that is killing me from the inside... like you...and many others..._

I sighed again, nodding before sitting up as I recalled a few things that I seem to neglect and I knew I had to remember him and how my actions are linked him. I won't be able to forgive myself if I were to bring any harm to him or anyone else if I were to act so selfishly.

 _There are times when I need to let go and do something for the greater good... Yet I can't follow that path so easily..._

I looked over to him, "I understand."

"It wouldn't have been a waste of time," He set his cup down and I felt a faint smile cross his lips before it faded when he mentioned, "But I do have my duties to attend to, so keep that in mind."

 _...Duties..._

"I know," Standing, I collected my case and my mug, but he took it from my hand and he left the two cups in the sink. I pushed in my chair while pulling my cardigan tightly around me before holding my quinque case in front of me. I awaited his word so we can leave and he collected his coat along with his own quinque case.

"I believe it's time to go then," Motioning me to follow him as we began to take our leave.

 _A day will come when all will be clear... But I need to play along with the roles that they placed upon us..._

"Thank you again," Glancing over my shoulder, I studied how the place hasn't changed much over the course that I was gone and I turned to him when he opened the door, "You know nothing has changed since I left."

Tilting my head, I wondered if he even bothered to change the place since he's now living alone again. Yet it still appears that things were left untouched making it seem as if I never truly left. Furrowing my brows as I tried to fully understand him, _Everything seems to be the same... Even the room that I used to live in has not changed..._

I walked up to him and took one last look at the place while thinking, _Why?_

"Huh?" He turned to take a look at his living space and casting a glance down to me while brushing my statement aside, "I haven't noticed."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking down the sidewalk, Yuzuki held the case tightly within her fingers, holding it in front of her while pulling the cardigan so it can cover her more secure. The girl felt something within darken for a moment as she recalled a few things that managed to crawl up to the surface of her mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Nee-san~!"_

 _She didn't bother turning to face the short woman covered in gauze nor did Yuzuki welcomed her presences. The white cloaked figure leaned against the wall as she faced out at the city, her eyes narrowing behind the mask, "Stop calling me that Eto," Crossing her arms as she stated, "You're the one older between us."_

 _Eto nudged the girl slightly before chuckling, "Appearance could be deceiving," She faced the city, folding her arms behind her while tilting her head a bit up at her, "Even you can agree that I don't look my age."_

 _Pushing off of the wall, the blue haired ghoul simply turned towards Eto, "Nor do you act like it even as Sen Takatsuki, but those are very rare cases since we both know how you are with everyone." The mask made her voice even more colder as she asked in annoyance, "What's the reason why you bothered to find me?"_

 _"Don't know," A simple shrugged answered the girl's question and Eto only grinned to herself, "I wanted to talk about a few things."_

 _Raising a brow, Yuzuki frowned since she hates the little games the green haired ghoul likes to pull, "About?"_

"Yuzuki?" Freezing, her eyes widen when someone pulled her back to reality and she turned slightly towards the voice, "Yuzuki!"

Tilting her head, she noticed a familiar scent, "Huh?" A smile appeared across her lips the moment she realized it was the dirty blonde haired boy, "Hide?"

He threw an arm around her, chuckling as the two continued to walk together, "It's actually you!" Blinking, Hide furrowed his brows while staring at the girl, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Giggling, Yuzuki smirked while turning her attention ahead of her, "Likewise, I wouldn't have thought to run into you around here."

"Yeah!" He leaned closer, Hide studied her carefully as he mentioned, "So how have you been? I heard you went to the 1st Ward yesterday to visit your dad."

"I've been well, but I'm a bit tired right now." Her brow furrowed slightly, but she smiled at him before sighing tiredly to herself, "I'm assuming Touka mentioned it, but yes I went to see my father and I ended up staying the day since it was late for me to walk home."

"You do look tired, you should rest," Without waiting for her answer, Hide took the case from her hand and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes widen slightly at the strange case, but he didn't say anything instead he smiled at her, "Let me carry your violin case."

"It's okay you don't have to, Hide," She tried to take the case back, but keeping a calm attitude in hopes the boy wouldn't say anything in regards of the case.

"Hey, just take it easy," Shaking his head, he chuckled while holding onto the case carefully while keeping another arm around the lavender haired girl as he guided her through the street.

His eyes widen, he pulled away slightly while bringing up a topic, "Oh! Yesterday, me and Kaneki were trying to contact you to see if you would've joined us to Big Girl. It's my and Kaneki's favorite place to get burgers."

"But I understand you were busy," Leaning back towards the blind girl, Hide waved it off, "I hope your day was good."

Yuzuki lowered her faded eyes towards the ground as the two turned a corner, "Sorry, I tend not to answer my phone when I leave the 20th Ward." A smile tugged on her lips as she giggled to herself, "It was good to spend some time with my father."

Tilting her head up at the boy, she tugged the material over her while asking, "How was your day with Kaneki at Big Girl?"

"Kaneki got sick and I think he still wasn't ready to handle that type of food," He sighed, frowning slightly while still worrying over the black haired boy. Hide shook his head while informing, "Then he went home for the rest of the day, but I texted him earlier and he hasn't answered."

She sighed, Yuzuki was growing concerned about Kaneki with each day and surely Hide will catch on if he hasn't already. Shaking her head, she elbowed the boy lightly, "Give him some time," A smile appeared for a moment as she tried to reassure herself, "I do hope he's fine."

"Hey," Hide furrowed his brows slightly, tilting his head up at the sky before looking down at her, "When's your birthday?"

"Huh?" Pausing at his sudden question, she looked up towards him and stared for a moment before answering, "My birthday is June 26th."

His eyes widen, a grin spreading across his lips, "June? Really! Cool!" A laugh escaped him, Hide nudged her a bit before revealing some new information, "My birthday is June 10th and Kaneki's is December 20th."

"Aww~" A smile caressed her lips, giggling at the thought that came across her mind and Yuzuki shook her head while covering her mouth to control her laughter, "We're all summer babies and he's the only winter baby."

"Haha~!" Stopping for a moment, Hide's eyes widen as he noticed the detail then he even laughed harder while shaking the girl around a bit, "I didn't noticed!"

Blinking, Hide noticed that she referred to others beside him and her which left him confused, "Wait who do you mean by _all_?"

Yuzuki chuckled, removing his arm from her as she explained, "My surrogate brother that Kaneki probably mentioned to you by now. Well his birthday is on June 8th. Then Touka's birthday is July 1st," Counting the four that were borned during the season then concluding that Kaneki was not among them, "So we're all summer babies while Kaneki is a winter baby."

"Woo..." Hide smiled as he kept a tab on the information while standing close to the girl, "I have to tell him about this! That's cool."

Raising a brow to the light haired girl, "So are you 19? 20?"

"I'm 19," Yuzuki tilted her head over to him, "You?"

"Me and Kaneki are 19 too," A smirked was displayed over his lips as he pointed out a detail, "But we're older than you then, huh?"

Shrugging, Yuzuki didn't seem bothered by the information since she usually was the youngest excluding Touka who was a year or so behind her, "It appears so."

"What about your surrogate brother?"

"My brother is older than me since his birthday is June 8th," The blinded girl took another turned which her friend followed, she cleared up a few things, "But I'm the older sibling between me and him since I act more mature than him."

Giggling, she wrapped an arm around herself, "Even he calls me big sister at times, it's funny how people get so confused why we do that," Sighing, Yuzuki closed her eyes for a moment, "If you ever meet him then you'll understand why."

A smile rested on her lips while Hide only chuckled at her and Yuzuki shifted her eyes up as she thought to herself, _Old habits die hard..._

 _Flashback:_

 _Eto removed the hood off Phantom, revealing the glowing blue hair and the ghoul smirked to herself and she leaned over the girl, "I might be older than you, but through everyone else's eyes they'll mistake us by our appearances," Chuckling, she moved away as she carelessly wondered over towards the edge of the building and Eto looked over her shoulder with a grin, "So just play along with it Phantom-chan~!"_

 _"Fine," A chuckle escaped the cloaked ghoul which was rarely, but the mask modified the voice to sound harsh, "It won't be the first time someone addressed as an older sister when I'm clearly younger."_

 _Her eyes widen, the ghoul realized who the girl was referring to and Eto folded her arms behind her while a smirk crossed her lips,"Oh~! I remember you have a little dove brother which I'm assuming calls you Nee-san too."_

 _Clenching her hands, Yuzuki turned sharply on her heels, "_ _ **Don't**_ _." Facing the smaller ghoul, she narrowed her eyes dangerously behind the mask while making a threat, "Don't mention him Eto._ _ **Ever**_ _."_

 _Shrugging, she moved passed the dove before waving a hand back towards her, "I won't do anything, Nee-san~"_

 _Yuzuki frowned to herself before pulling the hood over her again while thinking bitterly to herself,_ _ **Lair**_ _..._

 _One day she'll overstep the boundaries and Yuzuki won't forgive her for any of it if she were to harm him. But Yuzuki couldn't find it inside herself to truly blame Eto for choosing that path... The path she always tried to sway her into joining, but Yuzuki can't bring herself into believing it to be the best choice._

"Touka said that you don't go to school?"

Yuzuki snapped out of her thoughts the moment she heard Hide's voice, "Huh?" Sighing, the girl cleared a few things, "I only went to school for awhile, but I finished it."

He raised a brow at her as he continued, "So you work then?"

"I work with my father," Her eyes lowered, her fingers curling into the sleeves of cardigan, "I usually do paper work, file, and collect reports. It's not too hard to."

Hide looked up at the sky, "I go to Kamii University with Kaneki," Chuckling, he shared a few things with his friend, "I'm studying Foreign Language Studies and majoring in English at the Department of International Studies."

"Then Kaneki's studying Japanese Literature in the Department of Literature," Shrugging, he glanced over to her and noticed how she appeared to be impress, "We're both freshmen."

"I remember Kaneki mentioned his major," Smiling, Yuzuki lifted her head up towards the boy, "I didn't know you're studying for foreign language."

"Yup~!" He nodded, a huge smile rested on his lips and Hide patted her shoulder a bit. Raising a brow, he switched topics and he brought up a question, "You like Kaneki?"

Pausing for a moment, she furrowed her brows at him while tilting her head, "What?"

"You two seem to talk more, he even told me how you went to check on him the day he was released." Looking away, Hide's eyes landed on the case within his hand and he furrowed his brows to himself, "I gave you the notes that he asked for because he told me that you were going some point on that day."

Yuzuki chuckled, shaking her head to herself, "I wouldn't be friends with you or him if I didn't like you guys,"

Her eyes widen slightly when she heard Hide's laughter, Yuzuki frowned to herself as she tried to understand what the boy found humorous, "What's so funny?"

"God, it's the same thing he told me the other day," He smiled, shrugging to himself while he moved the case beside him before chuckling, "I swear there's something going on~"

"I think it's only going on in your head, Hide."

"Maybe."

She stopped in her tracks, the two of them stood in front of an apartment complex, "This is where I live," Yuzuki turned over to Hide, who appeared to be surprised to actually discover where she lives in.

"Nice place," He smiled over to her, brushing his hair with his fingers as he took in the building.

Yuzuki held her hand out to him and he placed the case back into her possession, she smiled before stepping back, "Thank you for walking me home and for carrying my violin case."

"No problem," He waved it off, Hide gave her a salute before he turn around, "I hope you feel better Yuzuki."

"It was nice to talk to you," Nodding, she held the handle of the lobby door as she gave her farewell to the boy, "I'll see you later then, Hide."

"I'll tell Kaneki that you're back here," Before he turned the corner, Hide shouted back before she managed to enter the lobby and he waved at her before disappearing from sight, "Talk to you later, Yuzuki-chan~!"

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Closing the door behind me, I slipped out of my shoes before I walked further into my apartment and I left my case beside my desk. Sighing, I muttered under my breath, "Home sweet home," A smile tugged on my lips the moment I felt the small creature rubbed against my leg, "Hi Shiro, missed me?"

Picking him up, I allowed him to wrap himself around my neck and I giggled when I heard a purr escape from him, "I missed you too."

Rubbing my face a bit, I placed a hand on my desk and I sighed once more. I felt like my whole body was weighing me down with every second that passes. Then I noticed how Shiro leaped off my shoulder onto the desk as his paw touched my hand. Running a hand through my hair, stepping back I thought to myself _, I need to take a nap_

"Come on Shiro lets go lay down for a bit," I walked over to my room with my beloved cat following close behind me.

Removing my cardigan, I placed it aside before I fell on my bed and I turned to get comfortable. Taking a deep breath, I felt my eye lids close before I released a heavy sigh, _Everything is just draining I swear_

Curling my fingers into my pillow, I relaxed the moment I felt Shiro get comfortable near the foot of the bed. My whole body felt light, everything seem to fade around me, but something kept bothering me. Frowning, I remembered what happened back in Cochlea earlier before running into Hide.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I came here to inform you of Rize," I didn't take a seat like usual, I felt the need to stand before the door that contained the ghoul as I revealed some information, "She died a few days ago in the 20th Ward."_

 _I froze a bit, curling my fingers up the moment I heard his voice and I took note to his harsh tone, "I'm assuming you did it."_

 _"No," I kept a blank expression, denying it since it's the truth, but yet I still felt some form of remorse for what happened. Releasing a deep breath before correcting him, "I arrived at the scene to rescue a friend of mine who was in grave danger, but I did not kill her."_

 _Clenching my hands, I didn't express any emotion as I continued, "Someone else was also at the scene and they cut the support cables and she was crushed under the steel beams."_

 _"Do you know who?"_

 _"Yes and no," Shaking my head, I narrowed my eyes as I offered the man my hunch of the speculation, "I believe it was a clown that goes by Souta, but I have zero proof."_

 _Shutting my eyes, I sighed under my breath before I gave my apologizes, but I never had the chance to finish my sentence, "I'm sorry fo-"_

 _"When I get out of here I'll avenge her death," His voice echoed within the walls around us and I felt the rage within his heart, "Even if she was uncontrollable and getting herself in trouble, she was my daughter and I will not allow this to go unheard until I find the culprit."_

 _My eyes widen at the words that left him, yet I found myself accepting it, "I'll confront you, Yuzuki-san, if you dare cross my path," Shutting my eyes, I heard the determination in every word he said, "The path you've chosen with CCG has put you in this position."_

 _"I understand," Nodding, I didn't say anything in regards of his threat, but instead I stood still for a moment before he spoke up again._

 _"There's nothing for you to come here anymore," Shachi had finally made the decision in cutting all contact with me and I can't blame him for it._

 _"Then," Sighing, I turned to leave the man alone with his thoughts, but I looked over my shoulder for the last time, "This is farewell."_

Bringing a hand up to my face, I muttered to myself, "I had no other choice, if I allowed her to live then she would only hurt others, but I allowed a daughter to be taken from a father."

Laying on my back, I took in another deep breath and my thoughts began to run amok, _How could the others in CCG live like this? How could ghouls live with this in mind?_

Resting my hand on my stomach, I released a breath slowly as I whispered, "I'll take a nap."

Yet my mind continued to wonder off, I couldn't find the peace of mind and sleep soon became a mere dream for me. Frowning to myself as my mind went back to a memory of mine that it involves the green haired woman.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You're whole being is interesting, Yuzuki-chan~" We sat across from each other in a abandon building, she was leaning forward against the table that divided us and Eto grinned, "A daughter of a ghoul and human, but you're not really much of a half ghoul since I've noticed you appear to get weaken by your kagune."_

 _Her eyes skimmed across the table until they landed on my mask that I held, "But you're not a half human either," Tilting her head at me, she smirked to herself, "So what are you?"_

 _Only silence filled the space between us, I didn't really know what to actually say so I kept my head lowered. But I raised a brow at the sound of her chuckling as she stated, "I'm surprised you're even alive."_

 _Leaning against my hand, I held my mask in my other hand as my eyes remain still, "I ask those same questions every day and yet I don't have any answer," Tilting my head over to the woman's direction as my brows furrowed slightly, "But why are you talking about this Eto?"_

 _Shaking my head, I turned away from her as my fingers skimmed the surface of the mask, "Surely you have something to gain from me if you brought up this topic."_

 _"I see a potential in you," I sensed how she stood up from her seat and walked around the table. Shutting my eyes, I merely listened but I kept my guard up when she wondered somewhere behind me._

 _Yet she still tried to pressure me into falling into place with everything else, "You could suppress your human side and accept the ghoul half, then maybe you'll be like me."_

 _"Then surely you can use your full power without the whole degeneration of your body and the possible death factor if you're careless."_

 _"A half ghoul," Frowning, I closed my eyes as a sigh slipped through my lips, "But I don't know."_

 _Eto leaned over my shoulder and I didn't faze at how close she gotten to me, "My health and my life is my business alone," Pressing my lips together, I clenched my hand as it fell down to my lap, "If I were to even try I'll surely harm myself. I can barely handle my kagune for short periods of time."_

 _Grabbing the mask off of the table as she placed over her face, "You seem to work off some type of high when you activate your kagunes," Eto chuckled to herself while setting the mask down, "Then afterwards you suffer the withdrawal of all exhaustion you're brought down to yourself."_

 _"We all die some point in time," Shrugging her off me, I waved it off as I leaned against my hand, "Where there is life, there is death."_

 _Narrowing my eyes slightly, "My time will come," Shrugging once again before standing as I reached for my mask, "But I choice how to spend the time in between."_

 _Eto wondered off again, but I frowned slightly when I noticed that she paused for a moment and she spoke out again to me,"Watch your health little sister,"_

 _Narrowing my eyes, I covered my face along with pulling my hood over as I questioned the woman, "Why do you care?"_

 _"I don't want to see an interesting creature like yourself die too soon before I get the chance to get some answers," She laughed to herself, waving it off as she ran of f to her own world, but I stood there in the silence for a moment._

 _Turning, I walked away from where we met up but I couldn't help myself from glancing over my shoulder as I took in her words. Frowning behind the shield that hid me away, I sighed in annoyance before reaching the window._

 _She must have meant it since she hardly ever refers to me as 'little sister', but she's always been a difficult book to read at times..._

"I hate how life is so cruel," Covering my eyes with my arm, I muttered to myself as I frowned deeply at the thought, "The _rules_ of the world are so unfair..."

Sighing, I laid still once again and my mind wondered even further into the back of my head. Back in the days before everything fell apart. The days where it was filled with color before it all went out like someone blew out the candle that lit the world and brought me to the darkness. However, I was lucky enough to have regained the light once again as I walked between the shattered world that I failed to notice as a child.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everything was a blur, my whole body felt like it was on fire and I only saw how my mother hovered over me. The way her eyes widen with pure fear, how her voice trembled while her warm hands caressed me cheek. I closed my eyes and my throat was dry, but I remain awake._

 _"Yuzuki?" My mother carefully held my head as she brushed through my hair gently, "Sweetheart, say something."_

 _Yet I knew she was on the edge of tears, but I also knew that she was too strong to ever cry in front of me. However, I wouldn't have thought any less of her if she crumbled now just like how my whole world was fading in her arms._

 _My eyes opened the moment I heard my father's voice. I saw how he rushed over to me with those worried violet eyes of his, how he glanced over to my mother as he asked, "What happened?"_

 _"I don't know, Armand," She shook her head, her voice shaking as she tried to hold herself together and I felt her fingers tighten over me, "She collapsed and I tried to help her, but she kept saying that she's in pain."_

 _Closing my eyes once again, I felt another pair of hands brush over my skin and I knew it was my father, "Maybe she's hungry," I felt his presence shift slightly, but he froze when my mom spoke out, "I'll get-"_

 _"I tried! She didn't want any of it, but even the small amount she ate, it didn't do anything."_

 _"Yuri, are you sure?"_

 _"I'm positive," She shook her head, her eyes now pleaded in hope that they could find help, "Do you think Yoshimura would know what to do?"_

 _"I doubt it," He frowned deeply, shaking his head as he checked on my again and I realized how his tone became stoic as he whisper, "She's different from us and I'll be surprised if she s-"_

 _My mother removed one hand from me as she grabbed his shoulder, her eyes watered as she shook her head, "Don't you dare say it," Her eyes landed on me and I watched how she smiled down to me, "We'll think of something. She's the light that we need and I believe she's the hope that we need in this world."_

 _"I'll call Yoshimura and we'll go," He stood up and quickly left the room, I saw his long hair trail behind him which was tied in a pony tail, but I saw the determination within his eyes when he looked back to my mother, "Get her things."_

 _"You're going to okay, darling" Caressing my cheek with the back of her hand, I felt safe in her arms as her voice soothed me. I stared up at her and my vision blurred, but I saw the smile on her lips as she whispered into my hair, "I promise."_

 _"Mama... why?" Closing my eyes, I felt everything disappearing as my fingers slipped away from her hand and I released a deep breath, but I held on long enough to hear her again._

 _"Shh... just relax, we're going to get some help for you," She whispered to me, brushing my hair aside as she smoothed me, "Don't be scared."_

 _I was never scared of the darkness, but I was more scared of abandoning my parents because I couldn't live with the thought of them living with the pain of anything happened to me. I released a deep breath and closed my eyes as I welcomed the sleep that wished to cloak me into it's embrace._

I rolled over to my side again, keeping my eyes closed as my hand clenched the blanket. Frowning, I couldn't help myself from thinking because there's so much running through my mind that I can't find the sleep that I yearn for.

Sighing, I relaxed again as I wondered if I'll ever get passed this, _It wasn't the first time I went through that when I was a kid, but every time it was something to do with me using my kagune or even overusing my abilities._

My fingers loosen as I recalled a few other times after I was taken in and lived in the world of CCG, _Even when I was with Arima and Fura... But it was nothing too bad, only headaches or I was very tired._

I took in a steady breath as I clearly remembered one of my missions that I blacked out, _Then rare moments like that one time that I fainted after helping Fura._

Opening my eyes, I could only make out the nightstand that rested beside my bed and I lowered them until I could see the contours of my hand as I skimmed the material. Shutting my eyes again, I could only remember my conservation with Arima and I found myself whispering, "I need to listen..."

 _Flashback:_

 _The two of us stood on the abandon island that rested off shore of the city, but Eto and I have been exploring the untouched landed that was forgotten. I wondered behind the ghoul and she continued to see the landscape and surely she has plans in using the land as her new base._

 _I raised a brow when she spun, facing me as she continued to walk backwards, "People are going to catch on why Phantom uses only quinques," Folding her arms behind her as she shrugged at me, "Since you can't use your kagune or else you'll leave yourself vulnerable."_

 _"I don't need my kagunes if I can use my quinques as if they were my very own kagune," I didn't care if I wasn't the average ghoul and I waved it off I passed her, "I have speed and agility on my side."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, she smiled sinisterly, "To an extent or else you'll be slowly exposing yourself."_

 _"You and I both know," I clenched my hands, I frowned behind my mask as I firmly stated, "I'll fight to the last breath because I won't give up this life that I was given so easily."_

 _"Hmmm~" I could hear the way Eto spoke as if this whole thing was simply a game and she wishes to see each move I make before I end up with checkmate, "I wonder what those doves will do the moment they see your face under the mask."_

 _"I'll merely delay the day from happening as long as I can," Smirking, I shook my head to myself at the thought of everything that could happen if I was revealed to be the ghoul that has been causing trouble for CCG._

I felt something nudging my leg a bit, shaking me out of whatever my thoughts were heading to. Sitting up, I noticed that it was the small feline that sat onto my lap before he began to gain my attention.

Running my hand down his spine, I sighed, "I know, I know, I'm up Shiro."

I reached over to my nightstand, my finger skimming over a watch that I leave behind so I can check the time. Frowning, I my fingers skimmed over the two hands and I discovered that I spent more time than I thought, "It's late already, huh?"

Placing the watch down in it's rightful place, I reached for my cell phone before standing causing Shiro to leap off my lap, _I'll call Touka and tell her I'll be dropping by Anteiku_

Grabbing my cardigan, I pulled in over myself while whispering under my breath, "I'll see Kaneki and Hide tomorrow instead..."

I rubbed my temples slightly before I began to walk towards the door, _Still feel tired, but it will have to do_

"I need to eat something before I then," Muttering to myself, I raised a brow as I waited for Shiro to follow me before I continued to the next room, "Come on, Shiro, we're moving to the living room."

I ran my hand against the couch, my eyes lowered and I found myself worrying over the boy who I haven't heard from since I left without word. Sighing, I moved into the kitchen and pulled a mug down before I went to get something out so I can eat, but my mind continued to fall back to him. Leaning against the counter, I curled my fingers, _I wonder how Kaneki is handling himself_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Hide walked into the shop, taking a sit at the counter and he waved at the girl who emerged from the kitchen, "Hey Touka," Leaning against his hand as he asked, "By any chance have you seen Kaneki?"

She raised a brow, pointing over towards the hall, "Yes, he's in the back right now."

Hide blinked, his brows furrowed slightly as he tried to understand why his friend would be in the back, but he shook his head while asking, "Oh, well can you get me a cappuccino, please."

"Alright," Touka went behind the counter, pulling out a cup as she began to make the coffee, but she stopped the moment the boy's voice came up again.

"Ran into Yuzuki when in the 13th Ward, looks like she was barely coming back," Hide leaned against his palm of his hand, his eyes drifted away as he his mind seems to wonder off.

Narrowing her eyes slightly to herself, "Hmm, how is she?" Continuing to make the coffee, she raised a brow while trying to get more information out of the human, "I know she stayed in the 1st Ward, but I thought she'll drop by."

He looked over to her, sitting up as he leaned over a bit, "She looked really tired, so I walked her home and told her to take an easy day."

"Tired?" Blinking, she looked up at the boy with her brows furrowed slightly, _What happened?_

Shrugging, the boy didn't really knew much about the reasons behind it, "Yeah, but I didn't ask why."

"Okay," Touka handed the cup of coffee down in front of the boy and she glanced over her shoulder the moment she noticed how his eyes widen. She soon discovered the reason why, her eyes landed on the new employee that finally got changed into his uniform and she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Hide sat up, his hands pressed against the counter while standing for a moment, "Kaneki! You work here?"

"Hide?" Kaneki froze, he was taken back when his saw Hide sitting there and he was speechless since he hasn't came up with anything to say, "Um.. Yeah, I thought about working and now here I am."

"Unsurprisingly, since we always come by," Hide smiled over to Touka, leaning against his hand while asking, "Did he break any cups yet?"

His cheeks heated up as he stared at his friend, "Hey!"

Clasping his hands together as he tried to get some information out of the girl, "Come on, Touka, you gotta have some dirt on him already."

Frowning, Kaneki walked up towards the counter as he tried to hush his friend, "Hide?!"

Blinking, Hide didn't realized that his friend wore an eye patch and he tilted his head as he observe the boy carefully, "Oh! An eye patch?"

His eye widen, smiling nervously before he placed a hand over his eye patch and he looked away, "Uh... Yeah, my eye has been bothering me since I woke up from the hospital, so I decided to cover it up."

"Hmmm," Narrowing his eyes for a second, but he saw through the boy's act and yet Hide didn't bother questioning him any further. Picking up his drink as he looked up to his friend, "I hope it gets better buddy."

Raising a brow at him, "You started today?"

"Yeah," Kaneki chuckled to himself as he nodded, collecting a pen and notepad from behind the counter after Touka got hers.

She collected her notepad and pen, "He came in earlier and the manager set him up while I mentored him with a few things." Looking over to Kaneki, she shrugged a bit as she walked by, "So far I haven't cleaned up too many messes."

Hide chuckled, leaning against his hand before informing the girl, "Kaneki can be very clumsy at times."

"I'll get better with experience," Kaneki snorted at his friend's comment while he continued to search for a pen from the counter.

"Saw Yuzuki today, walked her home," Hide kept an eye on his friend, picking up his drink while he studied how the boy froze and Hide continued on, "She looked tired so we probably won't hear from her until tomorrow."

"Really? Where did you found her?" Kaneki looked over to Hide, furrowing his brows before he returned to looking for a pen or pencil, but he began to wonder, _She's back already?_

"In the 13th Ward when I went to a record store," Nodding, he took another sip out of his drink while explaining, "I think she was walking back from the 1st Ward."

"Did she say anything?" Kaneki didn't face his friend, he stared at the counter for a moment before he finally found a pen.

"We talked," Hide smiled, sitting up as he revealed a few new things regarding the girl, "Oh! I found out her birthday, it's the 26th of June and she's 19."

Tilting his head, he stared at the ceiling while adding more information, "Also learned that she probably works in an office since she said she usually files, collects reports and some other stuff. She works with her dad."

Chuckling, he leaned against his arm while swirling his coffee a bit, "She even spoke about her brother for a little bit."

"Really?" Kaneki raised a brow before he finally faced him, but he lowered his eye while he began to wonder what he'll do when he runs into her, _What do I say to her when I see her?_

Hide continued on as he took another drink of his coffee, "Then I told her about our birthdays and what major we're doing."

Touka returned, frowning at the boy, she scolded him as she began to make the orders, "Hey, get to work!"

"Okay!" Kaneki jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, but he quickly waved his friend farewell before going to the table to take orders, "Talk to you later, Hide."

"Alright, buddy," Hide saluted his friend, who went off to do his job, "I'll see you around then~!"

Not facing the waitress, Hide kept his eyes on the door of the shop, "Touka?"

Raising a brow over to friend that belonged to Kaneki, she studied him for a moment before replying, "Yeah?"

"Watch over him, I know he can be a handful, but he'll get the hang of all this," Hide took another drink out of his now empty cup, but he smirked to himself while stating, "He's a fast learner so probably tomorrow he'll get this down."

Chuckling, she grabbed another cup and the girl couldn't believe the situation she has gotten herself into. Looking up when Hide questioned her, he looked confused to why she laughed, "What's so funny?"

"I find it funny how Yuzuki asked me to watch over you two and now you're asking me to watch over him," Grabbing a tray, she began to place the cups onto it as she explained herself to the human, "I somehow managed to get dragged in to be a specter of some short." Sighing, Touka frowned a bit while thinking, _Or worse... A babysitter..._

He was surprised to know that his new friend has asked for such a favor and Hide titled his head at the waitress, "Yuzuki asked you that?"

"Yeah, before she left yesterday," Holding the tray with one hand, she shrugged at him before reassuring him, "But don't worry, I'll watch him."

"Oh, okay," He left the amount he owed before hoping off the stole and he waved at the girl before existing the shop, "Thanks Touka."

Frowning the moment she saw how Kaneki seem to be a mess as he tried to properly do his job and she muttered under her breath, "That idiot..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly the moment the door closed behind the other boy, but she looked over to where Kaneki was and she saw how he seem too nervous as he took one of the customer's orders. Sighing, Touka shook her head while walking over to her table, _Wonder what Yuzuki will do when she gets here_

* * *

 **Hide's Pov**

I couldn't help myself but wonder why Yuzuki would ask such a favor from Touka, yet I really don't understand Yuzuki's actions at times since she still a hard book to read. Frowning, I glanced over my shoulder to see the small shop before I turned the corner, _She asked Touka to watch us... Why?_

Furrowing my brows, I placed my arms behind my head while trying to think of what to do, _Even after talking to her, I still can't manage to understand the mystery surrounding her_

Narrowing my eyes, I recalled the way she tried to dismiss my offer of carrying the case and when I held it, it felt so strange that I can't believe it to be a normal case for a violin. Glancing both sides of the street, I walked across while thinking, _Her violin case was lighter than I expected, but yet the material of the case was different than any kind of case I've seen for a violin..._

Pausing for a moment, I looked over my shoulder while trying to fully understand the sudden job that he got and I can't help but look through his act, _Then Kaneki is working at Anteiku, but I honestly don't really know why since it's all just so random_

Shaking my head, I continued to walk towards the school campus but I couldn't shake the feeling that weighed down on me _, I mean, he's been acting off since he got out of the hospital and everything isn't making much sense either..._

All the pieces are just falling, everything changed the moment he went with Rize, _Working in Anteiku, wearing an eye patch, the incident on his date with Rize, and not being able to stomach much food along with him distancing himself..._

Yet I couldn't forget about Yuzuki and her involvement if any, she never trusted Rize within seconds, the mystery surrounding her, and without a doubt she's hiding something, _Then again with Yuzuki's puzzling way of living and how she left Touka with the task to watch me and Kaneki..._

I sighed in annoyance, frowning to myself as I thought, _I'm going to find out the truth behind what happened to my buddy on that night._

Passing through the front gates of the campus, I looked up at the sky before finally deciding on my next step _, I also need to know what are Yuzuki's intentions._

* * *

 **Touka's Pov**

It was already late noon and I was already tired of picking up after the new guy, so I decided to take a quick break before returning back to the floor. I didn't spare him a glance when I walked by him, "I'm taking a small break," I stopped next to the counter while raising a brow at him, "I'll leave you alone for moment."

Frowning, I saw that there was still a few tables, but not too many people, "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Walking through the hall, I took another glance over my shoulder and I found that the idiot wasn't too bad, but he still needs a lot of improving if he can handle this.

Sighing, I closed the door behind me as I sat down on the couch, "Huh?" Digging my phone out, I saw that I got a message, but I was surprise to see that it was the dove, _Yuzuki texted me? Hmm... she's coming over after all?_

Narrowing my eyes slightly as I read the message again, _Wonder what she'll say when she sees the kid working here now_

Shrugging, _Actually, I wonder what he'll say to her_

Frowning, I was already annoyed by him and with the fact of watching him just bothered me so much. Sighing in frustration as I thought so bitterly, _He might as well tell her since she already knows_

Putting my phone away, I needed to go back and help that idiot out even if it kills me. Once I left the room, I walked back out onto the floor and I sighed at the sight of the human trying to make coffee, but Koma had to do it since the kid didn't know yet.

 _God, he's still a bit of a hassle, but he's been getting better through the day_

Furrowing my brows at the thought, _I wonder if his friend... Hide if I'm correct... I wonder what he'll do if he finds out about all this_

Frowning, I remembered what the manager has asked of me and he clearly made a point which only made me want to punch a wall _, I can't do anything to them since Yuzuki already made it clear, even Yoshimura made it clear not to touch the two._

I shook my head as I walked up to the counter, _Well, I gotta go and help him_

Grabbing the tray before he had the chance to collect it, "Give me that," Motioning my head towards a few empty tables, "Go clean up the mess while I tend to the customers"

"O-Okay!" He was taken back, but he only gave me a quick nod while grabbing a rag before heading off, "Sorry again, Touka."

I sighed under my breath as I walked towards the table to give them their order, _I'm not getting paid enough for this..._

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

It was closing time, Touka told me to go to the break room while she and Koma set the chairs away before locking up for the day. Untying the apron from around my waist, _Today was busy and I kinda made it difficult for Touka since she kept lecturing me about almost everything._

Folding it neatly, I placed it in the locker that the manager gave me earlier and I lowered my eye, _Then Hide showed up and I was speechless because I never had the chance to think of what to say to him_

Shutting the locker closer after I placed a few things into it such as my notepad and pen, _He said that Yuzuki's here and I don't know what to say to her either. If she knows about Anteiku then maybe... maybe I should tell her about me..._

I stood there for a moment, remembering what Touka told me earlier and yet I couldn't help but feel that it's too good to be true, _"Yuzuki doesn't care about_ _ **what**_ _we are, but more of_ _ **who**_ _we are"_

Sighing, I turned away towards the break room and my mind went back to the thoughts _, If she's perfectly fine with Touka and the others here then surely she'll be fine with me..._

Curling my fingers up, I felt my face flush slightly as I recalled Touka's words, _"She already likes you to be your friend, enough for her to ask me to look after you two idiots when she was out yesterday."_

I felt a faint smile cross my lips, but it quickly faded when doubt settled in again, _Maybe I should, what's the point of keeping it a secret from her?_

Shaking my head as everything was just overwhelming me, _I need to know what to do with Hide and Yuzuki about my secret_

I held the door knob, not moving as I finally came up with an idea that might work for me, _I have time to think this through_

Finally I walked into the break room, closing the door behind me, but my eyes widen, _That smell... I remember that scent before when-_ Looking up, I saw the last person to run into today, she sat at the far end of the room with her attention on a book in her hands, but I shook my head while stepping closer, "Yuzuki?"

I saw how she paused for a moment and I saw her eyes shift up. I couldn't move and I didn't have anything to say _, She's here... I... I don't know what to do_

I couldn't help myself from smiling, sighing under my breath, _She's so cruel..._

"Kaneki?" Her brows furrowed slightly, setting the book down while keeping those faded, emotionless eyes on me and all I could was stare back at her.

I stood behind the chair, watching her every movement when she stood up to fully face me and all I could do was think back to what Touka said, _"So she wouldn't care much if you told her about yourself."_

I shook my head, I walked over the chair as I saw that she looked tired according to what Hide mentioned. Scratching my head a bit while trying to find what to say, "I...I thought you were at home resting," Lowering my hand next to me, "Hide, he told me and..."

She smiled, "I took a nap and rested, but I also wanted to see everyone here," Tilting her head at me and she moved closer, "I... You work here now?"

My eyes widen, I looked away before I chuckled nervously, "Uhh... Y-yeah, just started today too..."

I froze the moment I felt her fingers brush the material that covered my cursed eye, darting my other eye down to her and I watched how confused she looked. I should've known that she'll be very observant and she whispered to herself, "You're wearing an eye patch too."

I held my breath until she moved away from me, releasing a deep breath before brushed the back of my hand against my chin and I repeated what I said to Hide, "My eye has been bothering me since I got out of the hospital, so I thought an eye patch will help me."

Scratching my head a bit and I watched her narrow her eyes at me for a moment before she walked by me, _She's beginning to notice the changes_

I turned to face her, I took noticed that she sat down again and I raised a brow, "How did the 1st Ward go?" Walking over to her, I sat at the other end of the couch, "Hide said he walked you home from the 13th Ward."

Yuzuki closed her eyes, leaning back as she explained, "I spent the day with my father and it was late so I ended up staying with him." She laughed, smiling over to me, "I was surprised to even run into Hide in the 13th Ward. He was a gentlemen and walked me home."

"He wouldn't let you walk alone through the wards," I chuckled, I can only picture how much Hide had to do just to convince her to allow him to walk her home, "I mean, he was surprised to hear that you walk alone from here to the 1st Ward."

 _Do I tell her? Do I..._

"I heard you gotten sick yesterday," She looked over me, her brows furrowed slightly while asking, "Feel better?"

"Yeah... I guess I still have a weak stomach, but I feel better."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sighing, she turned away while her hand skimmed the arm rest as she added, "I hope your first day wasn't too hard for you."

"It was pretty busy to be honest," Leaning back, I scratched my cheek a bit while recalling the whole day and I chuckled a bit, "I had trouble at first, but I managed."

I glanced over to her while adding on, "The manager said tomorrow he'll teach me how to make coffee and some other basics."

I saw how her eyes narrowed slightly while her fingers curled for a brief second as she whispered, "I see..."

 _She knows... She knows..._

I looked over to her, "Yuzuki?"

Turning over to me, she raised a brow, "Yes?"

"I..." I paused for a moment, shaking my head as I changed my mind again while muttering, "Never mind."

I saw how she looked at me with concern, "You sure?"

 _I'm not even sure about anything_

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," I shook my head again, I gave her a faint smile, "I'm glad to you're fine since we couldn't reach you yesterday."

 _Why can't I say it? Is it because I don't want to hear those words...?_

"Sorry about it," She lowered her head, sighing as she answered back with what Touka mentioned earlier, "I tend not to answer my phone when I'm in the 1st Ward with my father."

I saw how she gave a genuine smile while apologizing for her absents, "I'm sorry for having you guys worry."

I shook my head, getting up to my feet while turning over to her, "Want some coffee?"

She blinked, tilting her head at me as her brows furrowed slightly in confusion, "Aren't you going home?"

I smiled at her before offering a hand down to her, "We have time to talk."

Returning the smile, she accepted my hand as I helped her up to her feet and I felt my smile grow when I heard her laughter, "I would like that."

 _Maybe it's best that I don't say anything yet..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 11 done, but I already outlined the next two chapters so it shouldn't take too long to finish them up. Next Chap, some things will be revealed and wonder how some characters will react to it.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **3rd Pov**

Aki walked along side the young Investigator, her hand resting on the girl's shoulder as the two passed through the living room. The woman smiled over to the girl, "You don't understand how happy I am right now, Yuzuki."

Her expression soften, Yuzuki paused so the two could continue speaking before they could call it to an end, "I'm so happy for you two, Aki." Furrowing her brows at the woman, "When do you plan to tell him?"

Giggling, Aki guided the girl towards the entrance of their home while whispering back to her, "I'm planning to tell him later tonight when he gets back."

"He'll be happy to hear the news," Yuzuki couldn't express how pleasant it was to hear that the pair will be starting a whole new chapter of their lives together and all she could hope for was the best for them.

Once they came into the small hall where Fura stood at the end waiting for the girl and Aki allowed the young Investigator to join her husband so the two of them could take their leave. Yet the woman couldn't wait to share the news, but she'll wait until later so for now she could only just stay quiet. However, she reached over to Yuzuki and pulled her away from her husband's side so she could remind the girl about a few things.

Yuzuki stood beside Fura, who were both planning to leave, but the girl still was dragged away by the woman and Yuzuki smiled at her, "Thank you for having me over."

Aki waved it off, holding the girl by the shoulders as she chuckled, "You're always welcomed here, Yuzuki."

Fura sighed, waiting since it was getting to the time that he needs to be at work, but he added on, "It gives you some space as well."

Yuzuki smiled over to the man before shaking her head while returning her attention to woman, "Most certainly, but I don't want to feel like a burden."

Placing an arm around the young teen as she finally walked over to her husband, who was waiting beside the door, "Absolutely not, I've enjoyed our time today, so don't be a stranger and call when you want to talk," Her expression soften, her hand brushed through the girl's light hair and Aki smiled faintly as her mind wondered off to the possible future.

"Thank you, Aki, I'll keep that in mind," Yuzuki laughed while nodding as she walked over to Fura.

Glancing down his watch, he sighed before grabbing his case, "Alright, I think it's time for me to take you back," He kiss his wife before heading off to work along with dropping off the girl to her home, opening the door he waited for Yuzuki.

Aki waved the two off while reminding the girl, "Remember what I said, don't be a stranger," Smiling as she watched the two leave, "I hope to see you some time soon."

"I'll try to come visit more sooner," Yuzuki glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the woman before Fura closed the door behind them and they began to head towards his car. The three of them spent the morning together and it was already afternoon, which involved Fura heading to headquarters and Yuzuki planned to return back to the 20th Ward.

* * *

The drive was quiet, but it wasn't awkward as they enjoy the silence sometimes. Fura kept his eyes on the road but he started up a conservation with the girl in the passenger seat, "Made any new friends in the 20th Ward?" Sparing a glance to her as he pointed out a fact, "Been over a year since you've moved there."

Yuzuki was taken back from the question, but she decided not to lie about it when she answered back, "I... I actually have made a few friends," Smiling, she chuckled while adding on, "They make my day better after a hard days work in CCG."

"Really?" He smiled, he chuckled that the girl wasn't isolating herself in the ward, "Care to share, how are they like?"

Yuzuki knew how to play her cards right so she planned not to reveal their names nor any more information beside simple things, "They're students currently in a university and well mannered, so don't think I'm hanging around the wrong crowed," Looking over to the man, "Maybe one day you'll meet them."

Raising a brow, he made a turn while asking another question, "Has Arima met your friends?" Fura didn't spare another glance to the girl while trying to clear a few points, "Or have you been trying to keep them from meeting us since we're CCG Investigators?"

Yuzuki lowered her eyes, "Fura, I don't think randomly mentioning that my whole family is part of CCG will only make them more caution on what they say," Sighing, she shook her head while stating a fact, "Lets face it, some people don't like getting involved with us since we're exposed to such threats."

"So they don't know?"

"I'm planning to actually break it down to one of them," Leaning against her hand, Yuzuki kept her faded eyes fixed ahead of her while whispering, "Then see how the other will react based on first."

"If they're your friends then surely it won't bother them too greatly," Fura sighed, trying to reassure the girl about a few things involving her decision in regrades of her new friends.

"Tell me, how did you react when you discovered that my father was a Investigator?" Sitting up, Yuzuki raised a brow over to while turning the tables, "I mean, you were a high school student, so I can only imagine the thoughts that went through your mind."

A smirk crossed his lips the moment he realized what she did and he chuckled to himself, "I'm now seeing where you're going at now, Yuzuki. Always so carefully and so manipulative on when to turn the tables around in a conservation." He sighed while recalling the old times when he met Arima and he began to answer the girl's question, "Well, I was shock beyond belief to even consider that someone at his age was part of CCG."

"I thought over night about it and I won't deny that I didn't want to get involved with him or any CCG business at the time," Frowning slightly, he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel while stating, "Yet, I had my own goals so I sticked around with Arima despite him being a Investigator."

He shook his head as the memories resurfaced and he lost count of the number of times he exposed himself to the dangers that Arima been used to, "Got myself in some dangerous situations but I made it with his help," Glancing over to Yuzuki while coming to a conclusion, "So I understand why you're being very careful about exposing them to the fact of your connection to CCG. Especially if their around you, well I wouldn't want to burden with the thoughts of me going off fighting ghouls or them feeling afraid that they'll be targeted."

"But it's up to you if you wish to let them in on that part of your life," He shrugged to himself and a sigh escaped his lips, "If you want, I won't mention a thing to the others such as Arima and Juuzou."

Yuzuki leaned back in her seat while revealing her own thoughts on the subject, "I have thought this through many times, always considering the best option, but yet I wish to take baby steps," A faint smile appeared on her lips and she turned over to him while assuring and she chuckled, "Maybe you'll meet them and I hope that Arima doesn't scary them too badly."

"They should be prepared to meet me as well if their young men," Fura soon got into the overprotective mode, but he allowed a smirk to appear when he added, "Then they certainly need to be capable of handling Juuzou as well."

"Now I'm a bit worried of what you'll do, Fura," Yuzuki smirked at how the man reacted at the thought of her friends being boys and the girl leaned her elbow against the door frame. It also made her smile at how much of a father could be and surely the man will do fine after discovering a few things later.

"So they are young men?"

Raising a brow while countering his question with her own question, "Are they?"

He frowned at her since she dodged his question with another question, "Yuzuki, don't play such childish games now."

Chuckling, Yuzuki raised a brow while commenting, "Coming from the rebellion teen back in his youth?"

"I've grown since then," Fura shook his head, smiling as she went back to the old times, but he soon frowned to himself as his mind began to wonder back too.

Sighing, she finally revealed one detail to the man, "Yes they are, but don't worry they're not bad and you're aware that I'm capable of handling myself perfectly fine," Turning her attention away from him, she faced the window while adding onto her case, "I have a good sense of judgment, Fura, so don't worry over me."

"Fine," Fura sighed, pulling in front of the complex that the girl lives in, he looked over to her while giving his own advise, "But with whatever your decision is, I hope they don't hold that against you or have yourself feeling guilt for keeping that from them."

"I know," Lowering her eyes, she took in a deep breath before smiling over to him, "Thank you, Fura."

"I'll see you later hopefully around CCG," He smiled back at the girl, "Take care, Yuzuki."

"You too," Jumping off the car, she held the door for a moment before biding him farewell and she closed the door, "Till then, Fura."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

I laid here in my own thoughts, not wanting to move or do anything in reality because what can I do. Shutting my eyes, I can't deal with this like they expect me to just roll with it or just accept it. Opening my eyes, I released a heavy sigh while my eyes were fixed on the ceiling and I just remembered that I skipped class. But before I could even complain about catching up with what I missed, I heard the sound that made me want to scream out in frustration.

Curling up, I frowned to myself when my stomach growled again, _I hate that sound with so much passion..._

Taking in a deep breath, I got up and I finally left my room. My eyes landed on my phone that I've forgotten on the couch, but I didn't bother getting it right now. Instead, I made myself a cup of coffee to just get rid of the stupid sounds that constantly remind me that I'm not human. Sighing, I grabbed my cup and wondered to the couch and I frowned when I began to think about a few things _, I haven't learned much and honestly it's only annoying me so much..._

Setting the cup on the table before throwing myself across the couch, covering my face as I sighed in frustration, _But all I can do is be patient_

I can't just lay around and pity myself forever then my hand skimmed around to find my phone and I sighed again when I saw the notifications, _Hide? He called and texted me..._

Placing the phone onto my chest, I tighten my grip while shutting my eyes. With everything that I can't possible be near him or have him around me like before. Then I felt my eyes sting as the thought came across my mind, _I can't see him..._ Tears were there as I began to wonder if I can ever walk along side him or even be his friend when I'm like this.

Covering my eyes with my arm, I released a shaky breath when everything was just sinking in and now I don't even know what to do. If I can't be friends with Hide then I can't be friends with Yuzuki either. How can I be around them when I'm a _monster_.

Taking in a deep breath, I continued to check the rest of my notifications and I saw that she also messaged me _, I can't see her..._ Dropping my phone, I ran a hand down my face as the guilt began to weigh over me and how I'm making them worry over me. I don't have anything to say to them, I can't just ignore the fact that I'm not normal or how I pushed them aside as if I don't care.

I stared at the ceiling while the scent of the coffee filled the space and I frowned to myself, _How can I bring myself to be surrounded my ghouls...?_ Sitting up, I leaned over as I pressed my head against my knee, _Honestly, I don't understand how all this happened to me_

Chuckling, I shook my head as I felt a broken smile cross my face and I reached over for the cup, _It's some sick joke..._

Holding the cup between my hands, I lowered my eyes into I saw my reflection staring back at me then I sighed under my breath, _...I need space..._

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Leaning against the counter, I raised a brow while Touka was trying to finish up some school work that she needs to do and I smiled. I'm glad to see the girl actually taking advantage at the chance she has in going to school since many ghouls don't attend school, so I'm happy to see her work hard. Especially since she gotten herself a friend and without a doubt Touka can't deny that the girl is someone important to her.

Walking over to her, I didn't want to bother her, but I had a few things to discuss with her and I needed to get them out of the way. Sitting down on her bed, keeping my eyes closed and I sighed under my breath before finally speaking, "You should be a bit more easier on him, Touka," Leaning my head over against my shoulder while sparing her a look, "He's all new to this so please just bare with him."

"Speaking from the one who isn't babysitting him," Touka adjusted her headphones while tightening her grip over her pencil while arguing back, "He has to know that being a ghoul isn't all that easy! We're only lucky to fit in enough and to stay out of trouble."

"Touka," I shook my head, releasing a heavy sigh as I revealed my next step, "I'm deciding on telling him about me being a Investigator."

Touka chuckled, setting the pencil down before turning her chair to face me, "You've certainly gone crazy, haven't you." She crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair while frowning, "The kid barely found out about us, he trying to fit in as a ghoul and now you want him to know you're the enemy."

"I can't just keep lying," My eyes dropped, curling my fingers into the material that covered the bed as I frowned to myself, "Then I'll find the right moment to let Hide know, but for know I just need to know how Kaneki will react."

"That idiot probably doesn't even know much about you doves," Turning away, Touka returned her attention on her school work while commenting, "That other friend of yours, I don't know how he'll react if you tell him."

Narrowing my eyes, clenching my hands as I remembered a topic that Fura informed me earlier when I went over to visit, but I can't believe it, "I also wanted to tell you about something important that I've been hearing around CCG."

Touka froze, dropping the pencil while glaring over to me, "What is it?"

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, in truth I don't know how to bring up the subject to her especially if I don't know much about it which I need to dig around to get some more information. Sighing, "They're planning to be placing a few new Investigators in this Ward as their sector," Shaking my head, I kept my eyes closed as my fingers held the blanket tightly within my grasps, "I'm not positive of who will be placed in this area nor do I know what my role will be since I'm a residence of this Ward."

Touka didn't say anything for a moment then I heard something and surely she must have kicked her trash bin while muttering, "More doves?" Then I finally heard the pure anger in her voice as her feet touched the ground and I knew she was standing in front of me, "Why! There hasn't been any activities lately!"

Finally opening my eyes, I saw the outlines of her feet and I frowned to myself before turning away, "I know, I'm as confused as you, but certainly the heads of CCG are moving their pieces for a reason," Bringing a hand to my face, I took in a deep breath before lifting my head up to her, "I'll try my best to cover up scenes and throw them off if possible."

I saw how she clenched her hands, the way her expression harden and how she turned away from me while muttering under her breath, "More shit to deal with..."

Touka paused once she returned to her desk and she turned over to me, "Oh, Kaneki mentioned he wants space," My eyes widen, I furrowed my brows at her as she continued on, "Overheard him speaking to the manager during one of his little lesions."

A sigh escaped from my lips, I can't deny that I've seen the signs lately, but what is there to do, "I've noticed, he hasn't answered any my messages and Hide also told me that Kaneki has put a distance between them lately," All I can is at least do that, but I can't leave him alone if this is bothering him and I shook my head, "But if he really wants space, then I'll give him that, but I can't let him suffer alone in silence."

"I'm aware that he's the type of person to bottle everything up, to let people hurt him instead of taking action, and certainly if those traits carry on with him being as he is now," Leaning over, I covered my face as began to wonder the possible outcomes if this continues and I felt my breath escape while my words followed as a whisper, "All I know is that he'll be so unstable."

"I'm not dealing with him if he has a breakdown or anything," Touka finally taking a seat again, I could hear the annoyance and the hopelessness in her tone as she revealed, "Especially since he's being stubborn and not eating. That idiot is starving himself."

Leaning against the frame of the bed, I kept my eyes still as I made out the lines that created the dresser not so far from the bed, _I won't blame him... Being human for his whole life and now being forced to eat humans in order to survive must be difficult to overcome..._

"You gonna tell him that you're a ghoul too or not?"

Shutting my eyes, I felt the weight on my shoulders begin to push me further into the hole that I dug myself, but I managed to reply, "...I want to tell him one thing at a time..."

"God, I don't want to be around to since this play out,"

I felt my body tense up as I felt the need to inform the girl about some other information that I have yet to speak about with Yoshimura. Turning over to the girl who returned to working, "Touka?"

She didn't sound too interested as she tried to keep her focus on her work, "Hmm?"

"I've have news on the Fueguchi family," Sitting up straight, laced my fingers together while lowering my face.

"Are they okay?!" I heard how she jumped off the chair as she rushed over to me, demanding to know answers to her questions in regards of the family. This is one of the few times I've heard her sound so despite and worried, "Is Hinami fine?"

"They're fine from the last time I checked on them," I reassured her so she wouldn't worry too much about the situation, yet I still cleared a few details, "But with how things are going, Ryouko and Hinami will be going into hiding soon. Asaki will be left behind, even when I told him not to, but the man is reluctant in protecting his family. So I can't be too harsh on him."

"Why?" Touka began to pace a bit as she tried to understand what was going on, "What the hell happened?"

Shaking my head, I released a deep breath while informing her of the reasons, "He has brought some attention on himself, drawing it on his family as well is the two Investigators find any hint of other ghouls living with him. None of the less having a family. Along with the fact that he happened to get himself involved with some troublesome ghouls."

Frowning to myself, I've tried in helping them, I've done my best in throwing off other Investigators or even keeping them out of sight until they were at least safe to move opening again. But still, some habits just die hard and certainly I can't find a bright side to this situation that this has turned to.

Clenching my hands, I glared at the ground as I recalled the pair that took on the case and without a doubt it had to be Mado that got his hands onto this, "I've discovered the two Investigators that are given the case in regards with Asaki Fueguchi and I'm very worried."

"Is it that Re-"

"No." My eyes widen, my voice became stern as she tried to pin it on someone that I refuse to hear the cursed name. Shaking my head, I stood up while frowning at her and I found myself defending him here in front of the girl that fell victim to his blade, "It's not him. It's someone else who I have dealt with and all I can say is, that man is beyond broken so he will without a doubt succeed in tracking them down if he finds Asaki."

Touka quickly asked about the two ghouls, "Where are Ryouko and Hinami?"

"From the last I heard, they are home currently, but I don't know when they'll be leaving," Turning away, I crossed my arms as I explained, "Surely, they'll come here to Anteiku without a doubt and I'll do my best in helping them as well."

"...At least they're fine right now..."

Lowering my eyes, I could recall the first time that I found the family and the reasons behind it. Yet even over the course of the time that I've met them in person, I've done my best to help the family, but there's so much that I can do until I hit my limit and surely I'm finally reaching the end point. Sighing, I shut my eyes as everything began to settle in and surely Touka is letting the information sink in as well.

 _Flashback:_

 _I should have expected them to react in such matter, but it doesn't amaze me at how protective the head of the family got when he saw my presence. I would've reacted the same way if I saw a stranger in my home and certainly not knowing what their intentions were. Yet I know he'll see reason after knowing who I am underneath the mask._

 _"Stand behind me," Glaring dangerously towards me, holding a hand over his family as he raised his voice, "Who are you?"_

 _I watched how defense he got within the passing second and he surely was preparing to attack if need, "What do you want from us?"_

 _I sighed under my breath, holding my hands up as I removed the hood while introducing myself, "My name is Phantom, I'm not here to hurt you or your family," Keeping my hands up to prove that I was not threat, "I'm here to inform you of the dangers you're placing upon your family."_

 _The man wasn't convince as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Why should I trust you?"_

 _"Because..." Bringing my hand to my mask, I took a deep breath before removing it to expose my true identity and my eyes remain still while stating a cold fact, "My name is Yuzuki Bellerose, the daughter of Yuri Bellerose."_

 _I watched how his whole body language changed within seconds after revealing my face and name to him. I didn't move as I studied how he lowered his hand while his voice became a mere whisper as if he saw a ghost, "Yuri... I've heard the Bellerose family were gone about-"_

 _I shook my head, a faint smile appeared on my face and it only expression the sad story behind it which I could only share vaguely, "My parents died over a decade ago," Sighing, I looked down at the mask within my hands before returning my full attention back to him, "My mother did everything in order for me to survive. So I do hope that you'll consider in listening to me on behave on my mother's memories."_

 _Adjusting his glasses, he began to wonder to himself, "It's been so long since I've heard her name ever since she and the others were killed..."_

 _I smiled at him, the man didn't know that not all of them died and certainly I know he won't search for the other survivor, "Osamu is still alive, he continues to work on the research that you all have left behind and the poor man has gain such burdens in making sure that none of it was useless."_

 _Asaki smiled to himself, he sounded so relief to hear that he wasn't the only one to survive through the trails that they faced, "I wouldn't have thought that he made it this far..."_

 _Chuckling, he realized something important, "Forgive me," Motioning to the two behind him, he smiled back to me before giving me a proper introduction, "This is my family. My wife Ryouko and my daughter Hinami."_

 _He looked at his family before reassuring them that I wasn't a threat then he looked back over to me, "This is the daughter of an old friend from my youth."_

 _Ryouko offered me a smile as she continued to hold her daughter close, "It's nice to meet you,"_

 _I felt a smile appear on my lips when I noticed the small girl try to hid behind her mother, "Aren't you a shy one, but certainly beautiful," I turned my focus back to the man that I came to speak to, "You have a wonderful family."_

 _"Thank you," He quickly returned back to the main point to why I decided to show up, "But why did you come here?"_

 _Holding the mask within my grasps, I stared down at it as I began to explain, "Over the years, the challenges, and hardship... I'm working at CCG," Quickly, I held my hand up in defense before they could react or jump to conclusions, "Before you say a word."_

 _Clearly up a few things, I shook my head while keeping my eyes set on him, "No, I'm not here to turn you or anyone in nor will I speak a word about your location. Even tho I'm a Investigator, I hardly do my job unless I'm being watched, but even then I still act on my will. Not theirs."_

 _"So be reassured that I'm here as a friend," Offering them a smile, I slowly began to reveal my true intentions, "And as a friend I wish to inform you that CCG has began to take notice on your activities, Asaki. They will by no means begin to put a case together and try to find you."_

 _"I'm only here to make sure you were aware of it," My expression soon became serious as I spoke about the trouble that the man is placing his family in and I reassured them that I'll do my best to help them, "Also, I'll be keeping tabs on what they know so I could tell you and you'll be steps ahead of them."_

 _"Thank you," Asaki took in the information, I watched how he ran a hand into his hair before turning over to me and he chuckled under his breath, "You are your mother's daughter."_

 _"Yuzuki, isn't it," My eyes widen slightly when I realized that that Ryouko spoke up again, "Thank you for going through the trouble of finding us and telling us."_

 _I smiled at her, "It's no problem, I only wish to make sure you all will be safe."_

 _Blinking, I noticed that the young girl finally left her mother's side for a moment, but it was enough for her to get close to me, "Are you the one that is a ghost?"_

 _"Yes~" Kneeling down in front of her, I held out my mask to her while giggling at how she hesitant before accepting it, "I've gain some rumors lately, but don't worry I'm just as alive as you."_

 _My expression soften at what the young girl said next and surely I felt my eyes drift away when she finally took noticed, "You can't see..."_

 _Giggling, I shook my head as I tried to stay positive and I reached out to her while my fingers brushed over to her head piece, "Yet I can see a young lady with flower in her hair."_

 _Asaki took the mask out of his daughter's hands when she was done looking at it and the man was amazed at how it perfectly made for me. Pushing his glasses up his nose while carefully examining the mask within his grasps, "Your mask, the technology used to improve your sight is outstanding."_

 _Standing, I raised a brow over to him, "I've heard you make some of your own gear," Walking over to him, I regained my mask and I looked up at him, "Can I ask for a favor?"_

 _"Of course,"_

 _My eyes landed on the mask again, my fingers skimming the smooth surface of it until I felt some of the design, "Is it possible for you to make something similar to a quinque, something that can withstand a kagune or an actual quinque, but of course not really being a quinque."_

 _He looked through his desk while stating, "I have a few prototypes around. If you like I can give you some,"_

 _"Thank you,"_

 _"No." The man shook his head while offering a smile to me, "Thank you for telling me the mistake I've made, but I'll be more caution in protecting my family."_

 _That was the day I finally met Fueguchi family, I've grown attached to them and I've done my very best as Phantom or even Yuzuki in helping them through any struggles they faced. When I wasn't there for them, they had Anteiku to fall back on, but surely running away from their troubles can't last forever because one day it all comes to an end. Which I'll do my best in holding it off as long as possible._

Looking over to the young teen and I smiled at the memory of Hinami going on how she wishes to see Touka again. Walking over to her, I felt the need to at least lighten up the mood, "Hinami wants to see you again, Touka," Leaning against her desk while she sat quietly in her chair and I added on, "I've told her a few things that your up to and she can't wait to see you."

Touka sighed, leaning against her elbows as she wondered, "I can't either, but I hope it won't be in bad timing..."

Closing my eyes, I whispered back, "I hope so too..."

Crossing my arms, I couldn't stand how the possible end will be a tragedy none of the less and surely Touka will do anything to protect Hinami because Touka valued the young girl as a little sister she never had.

My fingers curled into my sleeves, _I can't bare to handle another family being torn apart by the very people I work for..._

Frowning, I clenched my hands, _I won't stand for it_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Night fell over the city as many remained behind doors so they won't face the horrors of what the night held, but there is always that small percentage that roamed within the shadows. It was also the night that Phantom strolled through the 20th Ward, her main goal was to keep any trouble on the down low since more doves will be arriving sooner than she ever wanted.

Lately activity within the ward wasn't too bad compared to others such as the 13th, but it wasn't cleared like the 1st since that is where CCG's headquarters was located. She met a few ghouls within the area that will cause trouble and few were caution to not go overboard in fear that Anteiku or even Phantom will make them rethink their actions. While a smaller percentage has agreed to what Anteiku and Phantom want to do, so they keep themselves from drawing attention to themselves or the ward.

Keeping out of sight, she wondered through the abandon apartment complex that was foreclosed long ago and soon forgotten, so it remained a ghost town. Phantom carefully passed through in case any ghouls has used the place to hide, so she kept quiet as usual.

Her eyes lowered behind the mask when she entered a empty room with only a few random pieces of furniture laying around such as a coffee table, a couch and a worn out chair.

 _Flashback:_

 _The two of them stood over the edge of the building, looking down at the city lights that lit up the place, but even those lights couldn't chase away the darkness that creeps over them ever so slightly. Both of them keeping a distance from each and within the span of a year, they kept meeting up even if it always ends with someone disagreeing or them merely trying to force the other into submission._

 _Yet they grown use to it and that night wasn't any different like the other meet ups. However, it was one of those rare moment that brought up the whole idea of changing the world around them._

 _Eto stood there, her eyes fixed on the city while her folding her arms behind her, "The world will start anew one day," Giggling, a faint smile appeared on her lips even if the gauze hid it, but without a doubt it was there, "It'll be such a shame to see how it all plays out."_

 _"You should join me, sister," Turning over to the other girl who remain quiet until she finished speaking and Eto turned away from the ledge, "We can make the others fear us, we can change the world and all will restart to the way it should."_

 _A sigh escaped her lips, her shoulders lowered while holding her hands behind her as she simply stated, "I'm not picking any sides nor will I be part of your little plans."_

 _Shaking her head, Phantom could only try and remain away from the path that Eto has carved along side a few others, "I already have to deal with CCG and I don't want to continue to add fuel into the fire that you're ignited along with every death that is caused by CCG or ghoul."_

 _"You know, you can't stay neutral forever," Pointing out the obvious fact and Eto grinned to herself as she began to defined the girl's actions, "You can't be a rook forever, always watching from your tower and moving forward, backward, left and right in your own belief."_

 _"Always trying to be the middle ground between in the field," A chuckle left her and Eto moved over to younger girl while bringing up the topic, "I have to admit, you as Phantom have started a different movement that I'm amused to actually see unfolding slowly."_

 _Facing the shorter ghoul, she moved passed her while replying, "If anything... I can't choose in helping in the plan that you've created along side him..." Pausing, Yuzuki stood still as her eyes landed on the ground and she continued on, "All I can is try to walk down my own path that holds my own beliefs on how this world should changed."_

 _"Yuzuki, there is never a happy ending in the paths that are destined for us," Twirling around, she held her arms open while reminding the white cloaked girl of a sad truth that has constantly catching up with them, "Only_ _ **tragedy**_ _rains over us, so I'm merely waiting until you agree to finally work along side us."_

 _"Like you said," Chuckling, she smirked back at woman while remaining her of her previous statement, "I'm a rook and you're the queen."_

Frowning, releasing a deep breath before moving on, but her eyes caught sight of a small ghoul child who ran down the hall into a different room. Phantom stood still as she saw how the little boy kept seeking glances out the door towards her direction until she saw a young woman who glanced out, but quickly pulled the boy out of sight.

Shaking her head, of course there will be ghouls at such young ages trying to survive to see the next morning, but she can't simply let them suffer at such conditions. Yet the boy looked back from the room before motioning a hand towards her direction and Phantom raised a brow when she saw the other ghoul carefully study her.

Holding her hands up, she removed her hood revealing the blue hair and the two ghouls muttered to themselves until Phantom simply removed her cloak since she knew that the night gets cold. Holding it out to them, she watched how the older one was hesitant for a moment before he took it and the masked ghoul turned away since she doesn't have anything else to do for them, but to provide something to keep them warm through the night.

"Thank you..."

Pausing, she glanced over her shoulder to see the young boy offer a faint smile before returning to the room that they chose to stay in for the night. Then her attention shifted over to the other ghoul who wrapped the boy up before closing the door to the room.

Leaving the building, she jumped over to a different structure as her next move was to check the territory that once belonged to Rize. Phantom frowned to herself after discovering that the ghoul managed to claim some areas when she arrived, which caused some bad blood between her and the other ghoul who was beaten. Yet she heard rumors that the old owner of the territory has reclaimed it and has been causing some trouble since he was displaying that it was his area so no one would bother him again.

 _Flashback:_

 _"How is he doing?"_

 _Yoshimura continued to make the coffee while answering the dove's question, "The boy is still not fully accepting our lifestyle," He sighed, keeping his eyes on the cup as he poured the dark brown liquid into it, "Refuses to eat and I allowed him to stick with his decision because he'll learn quick with the consequences of that choice."_

 _Yuzuki touched the counter of the shop as she furrowed her brows while trying to find a possible solution, "Why haven't you simply allowed him to tag along with Yomo to collect the supplies," Shaking her head, she knew it wasn't the best option, but she doesn't know what to do, "Even if it's gruesome, but he needs to at least know your methods are the least to trouble his soul."_

 _"I'll consider it, but I've been informed that you wish to reveal a part of your life to him," The manger began to pour another cup as he turned the conservation around, "You wish to let him know you're an Investigator then do keep in mind that you are revealing that everyone you know besides us will be cleared as doves."_

 _Setting aside the pot, he set a cup in front of the girl while stating a fact, "He'll eventually run into others who are friends of yours, more so... The boy might even face the man who has become your father, who has such a reputation among ghouls."_

 _"If anything... I don't want him to meet anyone from that world, yet" Sitting on the stool, her eyes fell down at the cup resting in front of her, but she brought a hand to her face while pondering the right decision, "Maybe one day, I could introduce him to a few of them, but one at a time. I don't wish to make him uncomfortable."_

 _"Are you planning to also tell him that you aren't exactly human either?" The old ghoul raised a brow at the young dove before he tried to persuade her into coming clean with the boy, "It may make him feel more accepted after knowing there is someone similar to him."_

 _"I... I don't intend to tell him that right now, another day will be fine for that, but now I only want to let him know what I do," Curling her fingers around the cup, her eyes remain unmoving and her expression became stoic, "Why I leave and don't answer the phone... I need to let him know that I'm not normal..."_

 _"Do you intend to mention Phantom?" The manager asked another important question to the girl, "After all, she is part of your life as well."_

 _"Never." Quickly dismissing the thought of mentioning her alternate ego while firmly stating, "Not now nor do I know the right time to ever bring it up."_

 _The girl began to explain her reasonings for why she decide to keep that a serest, "Phantom is something I wish to keep from involving Anteiku or anyone close," Frowning to herself, Yuzuki was fully aware of what trouble it'll bring to him or those that bother tangling up with her other persona, "I know the boundaries and the consequences of my actions if Phantom were to ever get caught."_

 _"I believe he'll understand or accept it," Yoshimura brought his cup of coffee near his lips, but paused for a moment so he could continue on with his thoughts, "I've noticed that he does take your words into consideration, so don't feel too worried that he'll push you away."_

 _Yuzuki chuckled to herself, shaking her head in disbelief while bringing up the troubling thoughts that haunt her, "He will when he knows I'm a ghoul, that I tricked him into eating human meat," Shutting her eyes, she felt sadness and guilt wash over as she continued to explain her reasonings, "I have made him believe that I'm normal, that I'm human, and I'm just a reminder that he is no longer human. I'm only hurting him because he believes I'm everything that he lost."_

 _"Which is the very reason why he doesn't want to be around me or Hide," Lowering her head, she frowned to herself at the thought of how the boy was blaming himself for what he become, "He truly believe he isn't worthy of walking along our sides because we aren't of the same world."_

 _A faint smile appeared on her lips, closing her eyes as she released a heavy sigh before looking up at the manager, "...In truth, our worlds are connected like your's is to us. Just like some humans are connected to us." Chuckling to herself, Yuzuki leaned against the palm of her hand as she kept her eyes lowered while whispering to herself, "It all because we can coexist if we try to understand each other, if we try to reveal the truth without destroying each other or ourselves in doing so."_

 _"You truly care," He smiled at her, listening carefully to how the girl tried to pick the best option for the boy and he took a sip of his coffee, "You care for the boy's life and many ghouls and humans. Yuzuki, you and I both know that this world isn't in our control so-"_

 _Shaking her head, Yuzuki frowned to herself as she firmly stated, "I'm no pawn nor will I be a bystander any longer," Her eyes never left the liquid and Yuzuki could sense how everything began to sink in even more with every day passing, "I've created Phantom in hopes to slowly merge our 'separate' worlds together. I'm no God nor King, so I will not accept the path to destruction in hopes that we'll find salvation."_

 _Shutting her eyes, she picked the drink up as she took a sip, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth and the girl set in down before whispering, "If anything... I have hopes that Kaneki understands each side. Ghouls. Humans. CCG. Every perspective." Her fingers skimming over the rim of the cup, "I hope he understands the reasons behind my decisions and..."_

 _Pausing, Yuzuki finally came to the decision that she once rejected earlier, but now she knows it's the right choice and surely Yoshimura was waiting for her to accept it, "I'll take responsibility of helping him understand this new side that ghouls face."_

 _Yoshimura smiled, he picked his cup up again while reassuring the girl that her decision was the best option, "I know the boy will be in great hands if someone like you guides him."_

 _"... I might not stop him from falling into temptation, but I do hope that I can save him before he falls further into the abyss," Sighing against the cup, Yuzuki set it down again as she lost her appetite when her mind wondered off and her fingers curled up, "I won't allow him, Touka, or anyone reach that point because that it something that no one can heal from until they find their own salvation..."_

The cool air blew and she felt the strands of hair brush across her skin, her skin must be cool to the touch, but yet she couldn't feel it since her sense of touch has been something that has been lacking for some time. Even if her sight might be damaged, she can't feel much after the time period in which she under went some harsh torment that left her numb. But there are times where she could feel again, where the cold does bother her or how she could feel physical pain.

Sighing, she kept going while having a sharp sense of her surroundings when she passed through the roof. Reaching the edge, she leaped off and gracefully landing onto the next roof.

 _Flashback:_

 _Leaning against her kneel, the ghoul stared down at the young man who seem to be caught off guard when she spoke up from her spot above him, "You should have listened to me when I said not to torment the lower ghouls who are starving," Raising a brow from behind her mask, she was tired already, but yet he seems to be too stubborn to listen, "You're just being selfish one in holding off others."_

 _"Shut it, Phantom," He glared up at the ghoul while his eyes switched to their piecing red glow, "I don't care what rumors are about you, but I don't take kindly to those who order me around as if they own the place."_

 _"Yet that is what you're doing yourself," Pointing down at him, she was aware of how the young college boy was and she was merely reminding him, "Nishiki, one day you'll face a foe greater than you and what will you do then?"_

 _"I won't let some bastard take away my territory," Quickly getting on his defense, he pointed up at the ghoul and he threaten her, "So if you're trying to talk me into joining your little movement or what not then beat it before I make you!"_

 _Holding a hand up in defense, Yuzuki tilted her head a bit to the side, "I won't tell you what to do, but I will say this alone," Frowning, she pointed back down at him before she stood up to take her leave, "Don't overstep your boundaries or else I will put you in your place."_

 _"I'll make sure that you regret of ever talking to me like," Nishiki clenched his hands as he watched the ghoul walk away from him and he adjusted his glasses before walking down the area that he claimed._

Tilting her head, narrowing her eyes slightly the moment she caught sight of a young male who walked down the alley as if he owned the place. Shaking her head, Phantom leaned against the palm of her hand while keeping her eyes on the ghoul who was doing his little routine of checking the area.

Then she sighed under her breath while thinking, _Looks like he reclaimed his area again... Not surprise he had to wait until the ghoul died because he knew there was no chance he'll win against her..._

Standing, she stepped away since it was time for to clock out and head home since she'll be handling a few important things tomorrow. Stopping her tracks, she tilted her head slightly following with her brows furrowing the moment she realized that Touka was wondering over the roofs.

Phantom continued on until the young teen took notice of her presence, but Touka kept glancing below her as she kept track of the person she was following. Yet the high schooler crossed her arms when she stood across the ghoul who was in white with a faint glow surrounding her which could frighten any other ghoul, but Touka already knew.

Passing the girl, looking over her shoulder maintaining a cool and collective atmosphere around her as she merely asked, "What are you up too now, Touka?"

"Fresh air, what else?" Touka retorted before unfolding her arms when she turned to face the blue haired ghoul, "Surprised to actually run into you like this."

A chuckle escaped her lips yet the mask somehow many it sound so cold, "Likewise," Looking away, she gave a wave back with a flick of her wrist while commenting, "Don't get yourself in trouble."

"Tck-" Narrowing her eyes, Touka frowned at the comment before she raised a brow when she realized that the girl was leaving her alone, "I won't be that stupid so don't stick around."

Smirking, Phantom looked down to the streets and she caught sight of a figure which finally connected the pieces together to the reason that Touka was out. Wondering away, "I was heading home already," Smiling, Yuzuki glanced back at the girl before disappearing, "Goodnight Touka"

Touka stood there for a moment and she began to wonder what was going through the dove's mind, to understand the reasoning behind her actions, and it only made the girl frustrated. Narrowing her eyes, she turned away before returning to her task, _It's anything then a good night..._

Sighing, she kept out of sight while carefully studying the boy that walked down the sidewalk and Touka shook her head while keeping a steady pace with him, _Gotta watch this idiot and make sure nothing stupid happens_

* * *

 **Touka's Pov**

Carefully landing onto the roof, I quietly walked over it while keeping an eye on him as he began to wonder through the ward and I couldn't help myself from glancing behind me. I swear if she's still wondering around the area to make sure that I won't kill the idiot then certainly it's a test or something.

Frowning, I clenched my hands as I remembered how she just walked away, _Why did Yuzuki left me with the job..._

I shook my head while bitterly thinking that she deliberately left me alone because she knew, _I god damn know she's aware that I'm following that idiot!_

I knelled down the moment he took a turn into the alley and I leaned my head against my knee as I carefully watched the kid, What's her plan of letting me follow?

Narrowing my eyes the moment I realized that he stumbled onto Nishiki's territory and I'm aware that ass doesn't take too kindly to any trespassers. Sighing, I sat back a bit longer to watch what will happen, Oh, looks like he got himself into some trouble...

I watched how Nishiki began to threaten the new guy then I frowned to myself while standing up, _Ugh... I should step in now and kick that jackass off his high horse_

"Hey, who ever said these are your grounds?" Raising a brow down at the two while crossing my arms the moment I gained their attention, "If I can remember they belonged to Rize and now she's gone, so this area will be divided among the weak."

"Oh if isn't the brat," Nishiki frowned the moment he saw me and he quickly became defense, "It belonged to me from the start! So stay out of it kid before I teach you some fucking manners."

Landing down, I raised a brow over at the poor soul that was caught and I saw how the blood pooled around it's body, but my attention returned back to him, "I really don't want to waste my time kicking your ass," A smirk crossed my lips as I rested a hand on hip while mentioning the ghoul that gets under his skin more than anything, "Nor do I want to get Phantom to put you in your place either asshole."

"Tck," Snorting back at me, I saw the way he frowned deeply while calling out the organization I'm part, "Don't talk to me like you own the damn place because you're part of Anteiku."

Narrowing my eyes at him when he moved away from the boy so he placed his whole attention on me. A glare came off his glasses the moment he lowered his head slightly before lifting up to see his kakugan staring me down, "I couldn't care less if Phantom came here, go get her you coward."

"You know what," Frowning, I felt my kakugan activate the moment I saw those bright red eyes and I clenched my hands before chuckling to myself, "I remembered she was calling it a day and I really just want to wipe that smug look off your face myself."

Within that moment he had his kagune out and he kept that stupid smug look as if he already won, but it only made me to make him regret ever being so self center, _I always hated his stupid attitude_ Shifting my eyes over to the idiot that brought this to himself, but I returned my attention back to Nishiki the second he pulled an attack. Swiftly moving around him, I refused to summon my Ukaku since I don't want to bring anymore attention then there needs be.

I skid across him and he smirked at how I didn't activate my kagune, _Always demanding respect as if he's some kind of prince!_

"You really just piss me off," Glaring down at him, I ran forward as I dodged his kagune and I quickly made my move.

All I had to do was make him back off, so all I attend to do is just overwhelmed him enough that he retreats. Narrowing my eyes on him and I began to close the space between us when he decided to pull another attack his kagune, but I sneered at that four eyed asshole.

Quickly, I began to move on my feet as I left clean cuts scattered across whatever I can get my hands on. Smirking, I saw how he couldn't keep up with me and surely he must've forgotten that I have an advantage over him in regards of speed.

That smart ass isn't a big shot if I can take him down without even trying. Watching how he stepped back, shielding himself with his kagune while holding his arms up as I continued to overwhelm him until he finally snapped back. Jumping away from him when he lashed out at me and I saw the frustration and anger in his eyes when they glared over to me.

But he didn't do anything else, instead he retract his kagune before pointing over to me, "This isn't over brat, so watch your back!" His eyes shifted over to the boy that stared in shock over to us and I noticed that the kid didn't move. Returning my attention to Nishiki, "You're lucky, but next time I'll make you two pay!"

Frowning, I watched him walk away from us and disappeared to wherever he crawled out from. Standing there, I clenched my hands before narrowing my eyes and it all became silent when he left. I sighed to myself, calming my nerves while my eyes turned back to normal before I faced the idiot that dragged me into this mess.

"You," Turning on my heels, I pointed over to him while making a point clear, "You better catch up on who 'own' what land!"

"I... I didn't know that there were-"

Waving it off, I honestly didn't want to hear it, "Shut up," Narrowing my eyes at him before I sighed to myself as I wondered over to dead body, "I'm only here because I finally agreed to help you."

Ripping off a piece off the body, I turned over to him while handing out, "Now." Frowning as he remain still, I saw how he glanced between the flesh and to his hand, but I kept a calm temper, "Eat."

"No." My eyes widen at how he suddenly snapped back at me, I frowned at his stupid belief he had as he smacked the flesh out of my hands before he shouted. I watched how he kept his hands close to him while his eyes tried to hold back the tears that were purely made out of frustration as he shouted at me, "No! I can't eat that! I'm still human! I'm not some monster like all you guys!"

I bit the side of my cheek, trying to maintain a calm attitude, but the kid was pushing my buttons and I hissed back, "Watch who you're calling a monster," Narrowing my eyes down at him before I finally snapped back, "I'm trying to fucking help you, so eat god damn it!"

Glaring down at him, I clenched my hands while my mind wondered over to the thought, _Would he still believe we're all monsters when he finds out about Yuzuki?_

"I said no!" I held myself back from grabbing him by the collar and throwing him aside, so instead I stood still as he continued to shake his head while trying to convince himself that he's still _human_ , "I'm not doing it!"

I was getting fed up with his stupid _human_ attitude as if he's still one and it was only pissing me off at how stupid and naive he was about this whole thing, "You understand you'll go crazy if you don't!"

Only silences came from him which only served one purpose and I threw the flesh away before staring down at him, "Fine," Shrugging, I turned away before I went to clean up the stupid mess that asshole made earlier, "Be like that, but I'll warn you now."

I saw how he stared up at me with a look that was so uncompromising and I clenched my hands before frowning at him, "The greatest pain any ghoul can endure is starving," Shifting my eyes away, but I narrowed them, "It'll drive you to insanity."

Then I felt my whole expression went blank before harshly stating, "You'll be a _monster_ like the rest of us."

"Now get the hell up and go home before I decide to get that jackass back here so he can finish you off!" I yelled at him, watching him get to his feet as he ran off again and I stood there alone with my own thoughts. Glancing over my shoulder, I released a sigh of frustration before I went back to clean the mess.

Yet I found myself wondering about the path that idiot is falling into then I paused for a moment as it passed through my mind, _If anything... He'll end up eating his own friend or lash out if he continues like this..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

All he could was reflect, think of what just happened and how he handled the situation. He won't deny that he sure be glad that Touka was around to save him and even went out of her way in trying to help him, but he denied it. Instead of thanking her, he basically called her a monster and it was the moment he took it too far.

Kaneki sat there in silence as he began to wonder how he'll confront Touka after shouting at her. Holding his face, he felt guilt for just lashing out to the person he brought into his troubles and asking for help, but just to be absolutely close minded in how she'll feel after his little scene.

Sighing, frowning at his poor choices, he clearly remembered words that reminded him about Yuzuki. How people should be judged by _who_ there are, not on _what_ they are. His eyes landed on the ground as he realized how obstinate he was and ungrateful for what Anteiku, Touka, the manager, and even his friends has done for him.

 _"Watch who you're calling a monster"_

Shutting his eyes, he could hear those words that Touka sneered down at him and now he understands what she meant. She, along with everyone in Anteiku has their goal set in fitting in with humans and he had the audacity to call her a monster for simply being a ghoul. Then what does it make him then?

Grabbing the phone of the coffee table, Kaneki looked through his notifications to see Hide texted him again asking if he was still alive. A sad smile appeared on the boy's face as he played the voice mail and only to hear the worry behind Hide's voice as he informed him about what he missed at school.

Releasing a heavy breath, he moved on to the other notifications and his eyes noticed that there was another message from Yuzuki which he hasn't opened. Hesitantly, he opened it to see that she was also concern for his well being like Hide.

His eyes skimmed the message as it read, _"I feel like we should talk since I've noticed you're closed off more than usual. Whatever is going on, you can always talk to me or Hide, he's worried about you too."_

Shutting the phone, he frowned to himself at the thought of confronting either of his friends, but he knew he can't run forever. Sighing, getting up the boy wondered over to his room as he decided to call it a night. Yet he wondered if he can share the same sidewalk with them, if it's possible to live beside them as if nothing was wrong. Shaking his head, Kaneki crawled into bed and tried to push away all the thoughts so he can just sleep in peace.

 _...I need space..._

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

It's been a very slow day today in Anteiku or maybe it was me just avoiding Hide and Yuzuki, so instead I just spent the day working and learning some technique from the manager. I still don't know how he can eat food without imminently wanting to gag the moment it touches his mouth, but he reassures me that it's possible to fake it properly. I gave up after the seventh attempt before I asked to do something else instead and he began to teach me how to make coffee.

Honestly, I thought it was going to be an easy task, but it proved to more difficult then it seems. But I managed to get right after a few tries and I was aware that there was a meaning behind it. Then that was it for the day, the manager told me that I'll practice again on 'eating', but I really don't want to go through it again.

I sighed, wiping the cups down while Irimi started to put them away while Touka began to clear up the tables and Koma was busy mopping the floor. It was empty and we were asked to clean up so we can go home once the shop closes, but that won't be for another three hours. At least we had some time to get ahead of our normal route, but me and Touka would go attend to any customer that dropped in.

Most of the time it was a ghost town today which was strange for me to wittiness. My whole attention was focused on cleaning each glass properly so there wasn't any smudges or stains visible before setting them aside so Irimi can put them into their rightful place. It was already dark out when I glanced up to see the window before I returned back to work.

I was so lost in my own duties that I almost missed the faint ring that came from the door which meant we had a customer, but I didn't bother looking since Touka would already be the one to tend to them. Yet my whole body froze as my eyes widen at something that made my heart stop for a moment when I realized something important. I knew that smell, that scent is something that I couldn't forget ever since I was released from the hospital and now it's back.

Which only meant, I didn't want to look up in fear that I'll see one of the people I've been avoiding for the past few days. Swallowing, I took in a deep breath as I set down the cup before sparing a glance and my eye widen at the sight of the girl sitting alone at the table where we usually picked.

I saw how she leaned against her hand while her eyes were fixed at the window, how her eyes hid all her intentions and I couldn't guess what was going through her mind. Then I curled my fingers as I watched from a far and it all began to slowly sink into me. Everything that I was holding back during the quiet days that I pushed them away from me and I realized one of the many reasons why I distant myself from my friends.

It was a constant reminder that I was no longer _human_ and I couldn't face it if I had to walk along side them. Just seeing Yuzuki walk in here without directly coming over to speak to me, she merely sat there as if it was all normal. But I knew she was going through her own mind that was slipping through her body language and surely I must be a train wreck too since I haven't spoken to her or Hide in a while.

Yet I can't deny that she had made herself a soft spot in my heart which I constantly denied Hide's playful teases whenever he had the chance to bring up the topic. I even went out of my way to disprove him by going with Rize and look how it ended up for me.

It was the fear that struck me of ever thinking of having something so intimate with anyone or the possible factor of even dating her just drive me in denial. I didn't deserve such things in this world, especially since I'm no longer human, so what can I do now.

Why did I have to realize it now when I know that so many things could go wrong if I dare pursue such desires now. I won't forgive myself if I were take away anything more from what she has left. How can I bring myself to take away the things that I've already lost.

Lowering my eye, I couldn't help myself from feeling so disturb of having her and all the other humans that walk in here without the slightest clue that they were surrounded by ghouls. But yet she knew very clearly that ghouls were around her and yet no fear ever showed in her voice or actions every time we came here. I felt envy, but in truth I was wrapped in a tight hold of conflict in what I should do or what I should say now.

How can I face her or Hide without being reminded that I've lost everything. She was what I'm not anymore, they had a future while I'm trapped in this phase of nothingness. I wish to walk along side her and everyone else without feeling the fear of hurting someone or feeling the loneness that haunts me so deeply.

 _Because I can't bear to be alone with my own thoughts..._

I jumped a bit when Touka elbowed me while muttering, "Talk to her you idiot, take her order and do your damn job."

Furrowing my brows when Touka walked into the back, _Did she just-? She deliberately made me-_

Grabbing my notepad and pencil, I was hesitant for a moment while taking a deep breath before heading over to her table. I smiled sheepish, nervously scratching the back of my head as I tried to think of the answers to the questions I know she'll ask me.

"Umm... Hey, what can I get you tonight?" I watched her carefully, my eye trailing how she released a sigh before raising a brow up at me and I took note on how her whole body just relaxed before giving me a smile.

She giggled at me as if I asked a silly question, I furrowed my brows while tilting my head to understand why she laughed, but what she said next made me blush in embarrassment. Yuzuki leaned against her hand before tilting her head slightly, "I thought you'll know by now, Kaneki, since we do come here so offend that you must've noticed by now."

My eye widen, chuckling nervously as I recalled that she usually ordered the same drink all the time when we'll come and it must've been stupid of me to even ask her that question, "Uhh... yeah s-sorry about it. I'll get your order then."

Before I had the chance to turn away, I stopped mid turn when her voice came up again and I curled my fingers up around the objects in my hand, "I want to talk to you about a few things."

I couldn't do anything against it in the position I was in and she surely knew about it, so I only smiled back to her, "I'll bring you your coffee first then we can talk for a bit."

Walking back to the counter, I noticed that Touka finished making a cup of coffee before she raised a brow over to me while handing me the cup. I blinked at her before realizing that she went ahead and made the order for me since she already knew of Yuzuki's usual order, but my eye widen the moment Touka muttered back, "I'll handle whatever customer show up, so go and talk to her, moron."

Without another word, she left me alone with the warm drink in my hands and I glanced over my shoulder to see Yuzuki sitting quietly in her thoughts. I saw how she brought her violin case with her and it's been awhile since I've seen it. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to calm myself before going back to her table.

Setting the cup in front of her, I saw how she sat up and stared up to me and I guess she wanted me to sit down with her. Taking the seat across from her, I nervously kept my fingers curling into my palm and I waited for her to start.

"How's everything?"

Looking up over to her, I watched how she wrapped her hands around the cup and I glanced away before responding, "Fine," Chuckling, I scratched my cheek slightly, "I've been busy with work, but today was slow."

Raising a brow at her, I wonder what's been going on outside my own sorrowful life, "How about you?"

Shrugging back, Yuzuki chuckled under her breath as she leaned against her hand, "I've had better days, but I'm doing well," Sighing, a smile appeared on her face as she turned over to me, "I'm glad to actually see you."

Then her eyes lowered, her fingers curling up at the rim of the cup as she whispered, "Hide was getting really worried..."

I felt it again, I felt the wave of guilt and selfishness washing over me again. I couldn't look at her, too a shame to even say anything to fully explain myself, "I... I should've talked to you guys or something," Looking up at her as I whispered, "Sorry about making you two worry over me. I'm fine."

Yuzuki offered a smile to me, "Just talk to me, Kaneki." I saw how she was reaching out for me and I felt the need to pull away, "I know somethings troubling you, so feel free to talk about it."

Shaking my head, I curled my fingers up, "I... I don't know if I can..." _What is there to talk about?_

My eye widen the moment I felt a warm touch against my hand, my whole attention darted over to her and I felt my face flush when I heard her voice again, "Do you trust me?" I stared at her and I didn't know what to say as the thoughts crossed my mind _, I... I do... But why?_

Curling my fingers around her hand, I felt my eye sting as I recalled the last time we were close. It was the time that I was still human and now it only made me feel so strange at the thought of holding her hand.

I didn't even think as the word escaped my mouth, "Yes."

Staring at her, I saw how she squeezed my hand slightly as a sign of support and my heart skipped a beat at her smile. Then I realized what my answer was, _Why did I say yes?_

"Then know that I won't judge you for anything you say," "Surely Hide would understand too if you gave him the chance."

Lowering my eye, feeling everything trying to eat me away as it nagged me into speaking out, but I can't bring myself to do. Shutting my eye, I could feel her hand shift a bit and I relaxed slightly by her touch.

 _Say it..._

Releasing a deep breath, "Yuzuki, I..."

 _Say it!_

"Yes?"

 _SAY IT!_

Biting the side of my cheek, I didn't want to any until it slipped out, "Are you afraid of ghouls?"

I wondered what her thoughts on ghouls are, she knows about everyone here and she somehow managed to hold her ground against Rize. But I never heard anything from her that I'm aware of and now I need to know.

Yuzuki simply stated, "No" I felt her hand loosen around me the moment my body tensed up at her respond. I don't know if I'm shock or I'm furious or I'm relieve.

My eye widen, staring at her in shock, not believing what I heard her and it all didn't make any sense, but at the same time it all made perfect sense. But in reality I wanted a reason to justify my actions _, No... NO!? I need her to say yes, I need a reason to push her away, I need a reason to abandon them all, to run away..._

Shaking my head, I don't understand why anyone could say that they're not a afraid of ghouls, "What? How can you not be-" I was pleading to hear some explanation for her answer or to understand why she said no, _How could she say no... why?_

"I'm not afraid of the people that fear us themselves," Moving away from me, I felt her warmth leaving me as she began to explain herself, "Ghouls fear humans just as much as humans fear ghouls. Yet there are ghouls who hold no remorse or humanity within them from killing out of cold blood."

Then this is the moment I saw how her tone became stoic, how her body language suddenly shifted at each word that left her mouth. There was something hidden within her voice that held a spark of passion that I can't properly explain.

It made me wonder what could've happened to her, _Why does she... I never seen her so torn... So angry_

"Ghouls don't frighten me," Taking a sip out of her coffee, Yuzuki held the cup between her hands as she continued, "But I won't deny that there are some that I'm scared to cross paths and it's only if they're powerful beyond the average ghoul."

 _I never knew your views on ghouls, but... But why are you so different..._

"I've seen my fair share of terrifying things that most ghouls can't compare to," A sad smile appeared across her lips as her she turned away again which only made want to reach over for her while the thoughts stormed through my head, _What have you seen? What's your story?_

Sighing, I saw her faded eyes shift over to me, "Are you afraid?"

I was taken back, in truth I can't deny that I surely was more than afraid, _I'm afraid... I'm afraid of myself..._

"Yes," I furrowed my brows at her, shaking my head while stating a clear fact, "Who wouldn't? They're stronger than us and we can't do anything about it."

I stared at her, I felt that myself feeling so overwhelmed with each possible outcome that could happen if I do something. If I end up like Rize or even the other ghoul that I ran into recently. I don't want to lose myself into this new feeling, the new urge that I'm trying to fight off.

 _If I lose control... Will I hurt you? Will hurt Hide?_

She chuckled at me, the corner of her lips twitched a bit before leaning a bit forward, "Isn't that the reason why CCG is around?"

 _...CCG...?_

Scratching my head, I looked away a bit, "Yeah... I almost forgot about them..."

"You must have heard from Hide that I work with my father, filing and doing paper work," Picking her cup up again and she brought up a different topic, "He's not wrong and surely I wasn't being fairly honest with him either."

Furrowing my brows, I tilted my head at her, _What does she mean?_

Her fingers skimmed across the instrument case that rested beside her, "You wonder why I never answer my phone or why I keep my violin case with my dear life at times?"

I don't understand where this is heading, _Where is she going?_

"I haven't been fairly honest with you either," Yuzuki chuckled dryly under her breath, shaking her head before looking over to me, "But we all have our secrets and I really want to tell you something important that I believe you should know Kaneki."

 _Why? Why is she telling me now? Why me_?

"I'm not your average girl, not normal," I watched at how her whole expression dropped, the way she looked away as if she was a shame of whatever was holding her back.

 _Not... normal?_

Closing her eyes, she released a heavy sigh before revealing her secret, "I'm part of CCG."

My eyes widen, I curled my fingers up and I couldn't look away from her as she rephrased it again, "I'm first class investigator of CCG," I couldn't believe it, how could she be part of them, but all I know is that they're the ones hunting ghouls and that's it. Yet I saw the look that managed to shed through her eyes, I realized that she wasn't happy and she shook her head before continuing, "All those times I leave and don't answer, well, I'm busy working."

I felt myself moving away, trying to see the realization of what all this meant and how it'll effect everything. Then my eye widen the moment I remembered that fateful day and I couldn't look at her that same, _That explains why she fought Rize. Why she warned me to stay away._

"What Hide told you isn't all a complete lie because it's true," Yuzuki set aside the empty cup while clearing a few things, "I hardly ever go on the field these days, so I'm behind doing paper work."

I began to noticed a few things before and now it's all coming together, _Why she never mentions names..._

"It's the very reason why I didn't hesitated to fight Rize to save you, the reason why I never leave my violin case out of my sight when I do have it," Her eyes lowered, her fingers curling up while every single thing was out in the open, "Why I'm not afraid of ghouls because in truth they're afraid of us as well."

I couldn't believe it and it only left me with so much questions, _Then why hasn't she done anything to Anteiku?_

"You... You're an Investigator?" I still couldn't believe it even after saying those words myself, but it only made me what to know more behind it, "For how long?"

 _Will I be an enemy to you?_

"Went to Academy but never finished it due to some issues, but I was allowed on field at the age of 13," Frowning to herself and her fingers curled up then my eyes widen at how her life was always far different from mine, "Been exposed to the life style when I was six."

All in truth, I was surprised beyond than what I expected to ever hear from her. Yet it reveals a whole new untouched book that holds her history and experience in a unsettling life far more difficult then I can imagine.

Then it begs the question, if she works with her father then it only means one thing, "Then your father he's..." Furrowing my brows slightly as everything started to get pieced together and I looked back at her, _She works with her father so of course he's part of CCG as well_

Yuzuki sighed, keeping her head a bit low as she whispered, "He's an Investigator as well along with my brother and uncle."

My breath was caught in my throat to know that everyone she's connected to were part of the same foundation and it makes everything about her even more complicated. All her ties are on different ends of the spectrum then there was me and Hide, where we lay in the middle ground.

Looking down at the table as the thoughts rushed through my mind, _I'm no longer on the same ground as Hide, I'm at the ghoul end of this whole chain_ and I took in a steady breath while reminding myself about the detail surrounding her _, Her whole family are Investigators..._

I hesitated for a moment until I could look back up at her and I finally had the courage to ask the question, "If you're first class then what is your father's rank?" I'm not fully sure on how the ranks are with CCG, but surely first class must be up there somewhere so it begs the question in regards of her father.

Curling my fingers, I took the empty cup away from her so I can at least hold something or distract myself for a bit when I finally realized the risks, _If I were to hurt her then surely her father will kill me without a doubt_

"Special Class," Her lips were pressed in a thin line, eyes narrowed as she turned over to the window, "My brother and uncle are the same rank as me."

Holding the cup tightly in my hands, my whole body stilled, _If I dare hurt her or even get her in any serious harm then without a doubt he or the others will come after me._

It was all too real and so overwhelming that I can't possibly get myself from thinking more about this, _Or even worse I can put Anteiku in a dangerous position if I slip and I can't bring myself to be responsible for what happens to them when they offered to help me..._

A hand ran through my hair as I tried to taking in everything, but I stopped the moment I realized I might the reason that everything could go south, _Hide... I can bring trouble to him too..._

Yuzuki moved further away, leaning against her chair as her expression dropped, "But don't think of me as a someone who slaughters any ghoul on sight," I saw the look in her eyes and I saw something that escape the void that only revealed how much it troubles her, "I can't bare doing such ruthless acts of stealing away people from this world."

 _Why? Then why are you with them?_

"I've dreamt of a day were we can live along each other," Resting her hands on top of her lap as she reassured one thing, "No matter of what we are..."

 _She wouldn't hurt me... This is the reason why she didn't do anything to Anteiku..._

Yet it's far too good to ever hear anyone defend ghouls, she can't possible deny and forget the stories that they caused. I shook my head as my hand clenched at the words that left my mouth, "There's dangerous ghouls out that hurt people and you can't just say-"

 _But it's so foolish to ever think such things_

She sighed at my response, cutting my sentence short, "I'm aware of them. Those who are far gone the path no return, the ones who are far too dangerous for anyone then I'll allow myself to be stained by their blood," Resting a hand on the table, she looked down at her hands, "I hardly ever end their lives with my own hands since I'll usually leave it to someone else, but at cases I have no other choice..."

 _I can't... I can't tell her_

Then this was the moment the whole table turned, this was the moment I ever considered the thought of ghouls and humans sharing the same land. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have wondered the hardships and the false rules placed upon us, but I can't shake the fear off my shoulders.

Yuzuki turned her whole attention on me, she even started to question my own thoughts about the topic, "Yet you can't deny that there are ghouls who simply wish to live like us," Her eyes shifted over to the others in Anteiku and it hit me, she clearly understood the goal that they're trying to achieve, "How they dream and yearn to walk along side us without the fear of being judged and killed for being what they are. Have you ever thought of the children that suffer, the families that get torn apart, and how many lose their ways."

 _Maybe I'm foolish for not understanding her_

"If you think about it," Lifting a finger up, she leaned forward while bringing up another point, "Humans have it lucky, they could do things that ghouls are so restricted from doing themselves."

I sat there in silence and I realized how I could I have ever came across someone like her. This was all different then anyone ever spoke about ghouls or the whole topic around it She brought out a different layer of gray that I never in my whole life could've discovered. But at this moment, I felt so confuse and unsure because I'm not _human_ even if I try to maintain it. Yet I'm not exactly a ghoul and my views are shifting without me actually knowing what's going on.

I wonder what my life would be without meeting someone who views the world around us at angle that most run from. Was it meant for me to run into her that rainy day so she could share this with me.

 _Why did fate bring us together?_

"But you also must know that we also are on the receiving end of suffering with every painful moment that we lose someone else in this ruthless war that wedges us from each other," Her lips twitched, fingers glazed over the table as she pulled away and her voice held a forgotten story behind it, "I've _seen_ people that I work along with lose close loved ones to them and how they're fueled by anger."

 _The reason her eyes hardly show emotions is because she seen it before..._

"In truth, I can't..." Shutting her eyes, I could sense the burden that weighs over her shoulders as she clenched her hand, "I don't believe it's right."

"Kaneki, do realize the reasoning behind why I kept it away from you and Hide," She sighed, shaking her head as she began to hold the blame as if it was all her fault,"I couldn't bare having you two think so poorly of me for being part of CCG. Nor do I want to leave you two with the thoughts of me never returning because I died out there."

 _Always thinking about me and Hide... Always trying to keeps us from harm... Why?_

My eyes widen, clearly remembering how she told Touka to watch us when she's gone, She asked her to watch us because she knew the dangers out here...

"I... I was caution to think that the only normal friends I've ever made will soon reject me if they knew my involvement with CCG and how I put myself out there," She smiled at me, her whole facial expression soften, "I value you and Hide's view on me."

 _Normal? All she wants was acceptance..._

I chuckled nervously, taking in everything and I finally spoke up after being so quiet. I reached a hand over to hers and I shook my head in disbelief, "I... I wouldn't have thought you'll be someone to fight and..." Looking down at our hands, I felt myself become so fluster as it all continued to sink in, "I just can't picture it, but its starting to make sense."

 _How could she live such life and smile, laugh, and be so alive...?_

"Yuzuki, I..." Swallowing, I curled my fingers over her hand as I whispered under my breath, "I... I really don't want you getting hurt."

 _I wouldn't forgive myself if I could ever hurt you? Of if she never comes back..._

"Kaneki, I don't want you to fear that I'll do anything to harm you," Then she laughed, smiling at me as if my constant worrying shouldn't exist and I watched how she placed her other hand over ours, "I'm not one to easily get hurt out there especially always having someone watching my back."

 _You won't hurt me, but being here and telling me... You're so cruel and I'm in no place to deserve this kindness from anyone_

"You don't understand, I can't-" Shutting my eyes, I lowered my head as I muttered back to her, _I can't hurt the people close to me_

Her hand was warm and gentle as she reassured me that nothing will happen, "Ken... You can tell me anything," I couldn't face her and I heard her voice to sooth my nerves a bit, but it didn't make all of my troubles disappear, "I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of. That's the last thing I ever want to do because you mean a lot to me..."

 _You mean a lot to me even if I won't say it..._

"I'm afraid... I can't-" Lifting my vision, I saw the way she looked at me in concern, _I'm afraid of hurting you... I'm afraid to even touch you... Afraid of hurting anyone..._

"I'll accept you no matter what, but I understand if you're not ready to say it out loud."

 _Do you truly believe that? Will you accept what I've become? Will you accept the person I've become?_

"Yuzuki, you don't understand how much I just want to..." Sighing, I felt so conflicted as I tried to explain how I feel and what's going through my head, but all I can do was speak unfinished words, "How much I..." _How much I want to tell you that I'm not human..._

 _To tell you that I really care and I can't taint you..._

Everything I tried to say never completely leaves my lips, "I care about you and I'm not-" _What am I saying?_

"Hey! We're going to close soon, so help us close up the shop soon!" Touka shouted over to me and I felt my face flush at her comment, but I didn't say anything back to her, "You can finish your date later."

Yuzuki moved away, giggling at the girl's comment before motioning me to go, "Go ahead, it's your job anyways."

Collecting the empty cup, I shuttered as I offered to walk her home before I went over to Touka, "I-I... I'll walk you home, so give me some time to close up."

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head as she tried to decline my offer, "You don't have to-"

Shaking my head, I smiled at her before I went off to help the others, "No, I really want to make sure you get home safe."

Cleaning the cup while Touka went over to Yuzuki as the two spoke briefly, but I was too busy helping clean down the counter after handing the cup over to Irimi. Glancing back to the pair, I noticed how Touka began to set chairs up and Yuzuki helped the ghoul as the two shared a few words between each other.

Irimi sighed once she was done and smiled faintly at me before she wondered off to the back of the shop and Koma gave me pat on the shoulder before heading to the back as well. I stared at the two full time employees as they went to speak with the manager most likely.

Glancing back to the others that remain in the front, I saw that Touka removed the apron from herself while raising a brow at the girl as she commented on something that made the waitress chuckle under her breath. In truth, if I didn't know that Touka was a ghoul and Yuzuki was a Investigator then I would only think of the pair as friends, but their relationship is far from normal. It's just complicated once their roles in society are exposed.

Removing the apron around my waist when the two came over to the counter and Touka waved me off, "See you next time, idiot."

Chuckling, I scratched my head while folding the apron, "Goodnight, Touka."

Yuzuki carried her violin case in her hands behind her, waiting for me, but I noticed how she raised a brow at me, "Aren't you going to change out of your uniform?" Chuckling, she sat down at the stool while setting the case beside her, "I'll wait for you here."

Nodding, I smiled over to her before heading down the hall, "I'll be back."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Emerging from the hall, Kaneki adjusted his eye patch a bit before jugging on his jacket and he saw that Yuzuki was standing over at the door. The girl was in her own thoughts, waiting for the boy to return and she held the violin case in both her hands. Before he could say anything, the manager walked up beside him, "I hope you two get home safely."

Yuzuki turned over to them and she smiled at the old ghoul, "Don't worry for that, Yoshimura, we'll be fine."

The manager turned over to Kaneki, "I'll see you on your next shift, Kaneki. Hope you can enjoy the break."

"Thank you," Kaneki nodded at his new boss before meeting up with Yuzuki while the manager bid them farewell before returning back to the break room where the other employees were currently in.

Chuckling, the boy shifted on his feet before facing the girl, "You ready?"

Raising a brow, she smirked back at the boy before pointing over to him as she repeated the question, "Are you?"

Opening the door, he smiled at her while stating the obvious, "I asked you first." Laughing, he followed behind her while the thought crossed his mind which only made him chuckle, _She's such a tease..._

Yuzuki shrugged her shoulders the dove turned over to him as the two began to walk down the sidewalk, "Doesn't mean you can't answer my question."

Kaneki stared at her, watching how she'll keep her face ahead of her so she wouldn't run into anything. The way she held her violin case securely within her hands, keeping in front of her and the boy wondered what's so important about it while his mind drifted back to their conservation, _Even after knowing you're a Investigator... You still haven't changed in my eyes..._

"Yes," Holding out his arm to her, he remembered the last time they did this and Kaneki smiled that the memory, "Yes, I'm ready." Turning his attention to the sky above them while thinking, _Your heart has always been in the right place_

"So am I," The dove accepted his arm, linking their arms together as they continued to walk out in the night. The streets were quiet as the city lights provided enough for Kaneki to see, but the boy then remembered something that he wished to forget.

It almost reminds him of how he walked Rize home, how that simple decision made his life flip upside down. How a simple date could turn him into a ghoul. Yet here he is walking Yuzuki home, a decision he made yet again, but this time what could go wrong. He's already a ghoul and he walking along side an Investigator who should kill him, but she won't act according to the rules.

Glancing over to her, Kaneki smiled to himself, _Why do you have to be so... so different?_

"Yuzuki?" Sighing, he looked away as he tried to say what he couldn't before _, Why do you make me feel so conflicted?_

"Yeah?"

"I... Thank you," Smiling back at the girl while scratching the back of his head before finally looking down at her, "Thank you for sharing with me. I wouldn't be able to do the same if I were in your shoes and thank you for trusting me with it."

Yuzuki stared up at him, there wasn't anything that could explain how her shoulders feel lighter by revealing one part, but yet it only meant that he might not be ready for the second thing about her. Still she managed to smile at him, "Thank you for understanding."

Curling up his fingers, Kaneki doesn't believe things surrounding the girl and how things between the two are far complicated then every. Yet the boy couldn't bring himself from everyone forever, _I don't believe it either, but I can't pull myself away from her_

No matter how much they avoid each other, they'll always run into each other just like that rainy day, but if one's missing then something always comes up involving the other. Kaneki glanced back at her, _We always end up running into each other_ Smiling, he found himself saying something unconsciously, "I missed you."

His faced redden when he heard those words escape him, looking away as he lowered his eye, _In truth, I really missed your smile_

"Then you should let us see you more then," Yuzuki frowned to herself, sighing, she looked over to him as she reminded him of what his absents has done, "Talk to Hide tomorrow, he's worried sick over you."

Guilt is something he felt every time his eyes landed on a text message from him, every time he listened to the voice mails that his friend left for him, and all the time he never answered back. Kaneki looked away, his thoughts wondered back to the times he spent with childhood friend and it made him smile, _I missed Hide's laughter... Even the moments he scold me... I miss being human..._

"We missed you too, so please don't run away from us," Yuzuki released a deep breath, her hand tighten around the handle of her case, "I... I don't want you to lock yourself away with your own troubles. If anything just talk to us. Talk to him at least."

 _Can I promise such a thing?_

"I promise not to do it again," Sighing to himself, Kaneki frowned to himself at his selfish acts and he looked over, "I really just needed to clear my head and I think I'm fine now..."

"You just talk to us," Her smiled faded and she whispered back, "I missed seeing you around..."

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who viewed and followed/favorited it along with your reviews. I really appreciated it! I'll update probably some point next week depending how long it takes to have Chap 12 done. Next chap things will take a turn once again, unraveling a few more things, meeting new faces that should've been avoided, and many other things that will influence choices among characters.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **3rd Pov**

The pair walked through the streets from Anteiku, both talking about a few things in regards of the recent events and filling the silence with their own voices. Yuzuki raised a brow up at the boy as she listened carefully to him explaining the reasons behind his choice of major. Then Kaneki will pay attention to her when she spoke about how she ended up being an Investigator.

"I would read all the time when I was kid since I wasn't one to go out," Kaneki kept his sight ahead of him as he recalled a few old memories that resurfaced involving his childhood, "I would read every single book that my father left behind. Following each sentence in every book he had been reading and it made me..."

A smile appeared across his lips, "I... It made me feel like I was having a conversation with him and it was..." Chuckling under his breath, turning over to her, seeing how she placed her full attention on him as he finished his sentence, "It was strangely calming."

Yuzuki's allowed her expression to soften as she listened to how calm spoken the boy was in regards of the father he never met and surely it was the influence that made his love for literature grow, "Sometimes the books that we read... Allows us to see what kind of person we are." Lowering her eyes, curling her fingers, "Sen Takatsuki, her work exposes a piece of her and surely those who read it... They must feel something or even relate to it."

Sighing under her breath, Yuzuki already knew a few things about the green haired author and she looked over to him while commenting, "Each book reflects us and the author in a sense."

"I see..." He released a sigh under his breath, "I've thought that too when I was a child and it was the only form of having some connection with him. Now I'm passionate about the major that I chose, something that comforts me."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, settling him for a moment before relaxing again as she whispered, "Sometimes... Sometimes I feel like my father feels the same when he reads..." Furrowing her brows slightly, "At times, we just read to distract ourselves, to push reality away from us."

Kaneki lowered his eyes, considering the thought as he wondered if that's one of the reasons why he reads. Was he really trying to escape reality? Before his mind could wonder any further, his attention was brought back to the girl when she moved away.

"It's an escape route..." She muttered under her breath, but she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

He looked at her, frowning to himself as he debated in whether to ask the question that he was curious to know, "Yuzuki, what brought you into becoming a..."

Yuzuki raised a brow, nodding since she should've known that he'll ask that, but she answered back, "The only reason why I'm an Investigator was because my father."

His eye soften, looking at her before shifting his sight away, "You must care about him a lot do you?"

A smile appeared on her lips, "If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here and I _try_ to be there and be what they need, to show that I'll do anything to help," Yuzuki sighed, shutting her eyes, "I joined CCG because it was the _only_ thing I could do..."

"You don't have to be there if you really don't want to. I can tell you're not happy about it and your father will understand if you decide to leave," Offering her his own thoughts about her situation, but Kaneki only knew the tip of the iceberg and surely not everything is easier said than done.

Disagreeing with the boy, "You don't understand, I have **no** other choice."

"Sure you do."

Shutting her eyes, Yuzuki curled her fingers tightly around the handle of her case, "Kaneki, if you only knew the reasons then you'll see why I can't just simply walk away." Letting go, unlinking her arm from him, "Why I can't just turn my back on _them_ and if they understood... It wouldn't even matter..."

"I can't put them in that position," Whispering under her breath, lowering her eyes as the thought crossed her mind, _It'll only make things worse if I left..._

Her brows furrowed the moment she felt something was wrong, frowning when she felt the boy beside her tense up and she turned her attention ahead of her. Yuzuki felt his hand brush hers, trying to pull her back as he backed away. They took a turn to head up a path that should guide them to her place, but someone seem to block their path.

Kaneki's eye widen the moment he saw those bright red eyes pierce through him, he pulled the girl back, but he noticed how she didn't step back. He stared at her then it hit him, she wasn't going to back down from the ghoul because she's an Investigator, but he couldn't just sit back and watch.

Moving in front of him, holding a hand to push him back while whispering, "Run."

Frowning, he clenched his hands while staring over to her as he stubbornly refused, "No"

Yuzuki frowned, moving her hands slightly over the handle of her case, but she quickly shoved the boy back the moment the ghoul attacked. Throwing her case open, swiftly grabbing hold of her quinques as she deflected the attack while shouting back at her friend, "Don't try-"

Kaneki looked up, his eye widen the moment the ghoul went straight for her, "Yuzuki!"

Blocking the attack, shoving the ghoul back to gain distance between them, narrowing her eyes slightly while adjusting the sword like weapons in her hands before darting forward. Moving in between each attack, dodging through the space of it's kagune and Yuzuki shouted over to the boy, "Get out of here!"

Yet the boy was hesitant, not wanting to leave her behind or run away, but what could he do. Kaneki began to debate on what he should do, try to use his own kagune to fight back or just try and distract the ghoul, so Yuzuki could take the ghoul down. However, he failed to notice that the ghoul managed to slip pass the girl as it attempted in harming him, but before he could move his attention shifted over to Yuzuki who appeared in front of him.

Trying to protect the boy from the ghoul's kagune, Yuzuki pushed him aside while bringing her quinque up to shield herself, but she failed to hold onto the two quinques tightly when she was tossed aside. The dove was slammed against the wall, falling onto the ground as she held her head when the pounding began to irritate the girl as she tried to shake it off. Brushing her hand around her, she discovered that her quinques weren't anywhere to be found as she winced again when the head ache grew.

His eyes landed on the sword like weapon that was in his reach, without thinking Kaneki grabbed it as he stood back on his feet with his whole attention on the ghoul who was busying focusing on Yuzuki, who hasn't recovered yet. His hands trembled, clenching the weapon within his hands, he shouted, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Freezing up the moment he knew what his actions led him, he watched how the ghoul snapped its attention over to him and quickly left the girl alone for a moment. Kaneki swallowed, holding the blade as he tried to keep his voice from revealing how frighten he truly felt when he shouted again, "Leaver her alone!"

Yuzuki released a deep breath, touching her forehead as the pain began to spread over her, but she quickly moved her head to notice that Kaneki was drawing the ghoul away from her. Her fingers curled, getting to her feet and shutting her eyes while taking in a steady breath. Remembering that she shouldn't over do it, she needed to relay on her quinques only and keep a cool mind, not worrying about the boy too much or thinking about summoning her kagune. Bringing a hand up to her right eye, leaning against the ground as she tried to get back to her feet, but Yuzuki felt her whole body was weighing her down. If anything, she needed to protect him even if it means pushing herself once more.

 **"You? You really think a scrawny human like yourself can hurt me?"**

Swiping its kagune at the boy, but Kaneki brought the quinque up to block it and he managed to do so, yet he still stumbled back. Trying to keep up with the ghoul's attacks, but Kaneki wasn't fast enough like Yuzuki nor did he have the strength to hold his ground once it's kagune clashed with the quinque. Falling back, he scrambled to get the weapon as his eye widen, but he at least managed to draw the attention onto him away from the girl.

Shutting his eye the moment the ghoul swiped it kagune at him, but Kaneki wrapped his fingers around the quinque bringing up to shield him again. He felt the weapon leave his hands and the boy brought a hand over his eye when he realized his eye patch was no longer on his face.

His eyes widen at how the ghoul paused, frowning down at the boy as he noticed that one kakugan rested on Kaneki's face. It agitated the ghoul at how strange the kid was and he quickly brought his kagune up, preparing to kill off the boy and finish the dove after, **"A freak like yourself should die,"** Glaring its bright red eyes down at him, **"You shouldn't have tried to be a hero."**

Snapping her eyes open, Yuzuki stretched her hand out as she smacked the ghoul away from the boy while moving her other hand towards her fallen quinque. Glaring slightly, tightening her hold over her quinque that was placed in her hands by her kagune before bringing another hand over her kakugan that only made her head pound. Frowning over to the ghoul that got back to its feet, " _ **You have to deal with me first!**_ "

Kaneki froze, his hand curled around the sword as he sat there in shock to see a kagune appear from the girl. He watched how her right eye was a different color then the average red eyes, but he realized that she only had one. The boy shook, putting the pieces together as he discovered that the girl was a CCG Investigator, who's job is to hunt ghouls, but the twisted truth was that she was a ghoul herself. Bringing a hand over his own cursed eye, his fingers trembled when they touched his skin and his attention snapped over to her when her voice reached him.

Yuzuki held her quinque securely in her left hand while bringing her right hand out as her kagune followed, shielding the boy from the ghoul's view and she spared a glance over to him, " _ **Are you okay?**_ "

He watched how her kagune held a mixture of shades of blue and violet, yet the violet shades appeared to dominant over the blues. How it glowed, the way they follow to whenever Yuzuki moved her body as if knew what to do and it moved in sync with the dove along with her quinque.

"Y-yeah..." He managed to voice out and it was enough for the girl to put her whole attention on the ghoul. He stood up on his feet, watching how Yuzuki kept a calm expression as she fought back, how she appeared to kept control of herself.

Frowning, bringing the blade as it clashed with the ghoul's kagune and Yuzuki motioned her arm so her kagune can hit the ghoul. Cutting into it's arm while grazing its side as well which only angered the ghoul further and the two moved around each other. Before he could move another attack on the dove, he felt something cut across his back and he snapped his eyes over his shoulder to see that the boy was interfering again.

Kaneki quickly stepped away, holding onto the quinque since he wasn't expecting to actually gain the ghoul's attention so quickly, yet Yuzuki wrapped her kagune around the ghoul and slammed him against the wall. The girl quickly retracted her kagune, taking a deep breath while ignoring the head ache that kept bothering her as she turned over to Kaneki.

"Stay alert... Just listen to-" Her sentence was cut off as the ghoul growled, trying make sure that the two weren't the ones to make it out of this alive. Yuzuki pushed the boy away, moving around the kagune as she cut into the other kagune that got near her and the dove grabbed the ghoul by the arm.

Pushing into its muscle and she felt its arm go numb as it fell to the ghoul's side when he leaped away. Using it's kagune to carry him away while holding onto the motionless limb while he dug his kagune into the ground and managing to catch the dove. Yuzuki turned to block, but she felt her body get thrown aside and the ghoul narrowed his eyes over to the boy who threw something at his direction.

Jumping at how the ghoul glared at him, Kaneki stumble back when it's kagune cashed in front of him and the ground cracked causing the boy to fall back. His eyes glanced over to the quinque that fell out of his hands, darting his eyes in front of him and his eyes widen at how the ghoul leaped over to him.

 **"Die!"**

Reaching over to the sword, Kaneki grabbed it, but his eyes widen the moment the ghoul stopped moving. Tightening his grip over the sword as he stared at the ghoul, his eyes shifted down to the blade the cut through its chest and he watched how it collapsed onto its knees.

Yuzuki shut her eyes as she stabbed the ghoul from the back, placing a hand onto it's shoulder as she guided it onto the ground while removing her quinque from it's chest. Dropping the quinque beside her, curling her fingers up as she brought a hand over her kakugan and she turned over to Kaneki.

"I..."

Curling her fingers, turning her attention to the ghoul that laid on the ground and she could feel her skin crawl when it tried to speak. It was all to familiar, she doesn't belong in any category and this only frustrates her. Shutting her eyes, listening to what the ghoul hissed at her, **"A dove... A ghoul working with them? That's a sick joke-"**

Stepping back, Yuzuki knew that it was all so twisted that a ghoul could act under the very organization that hunts them down, but it gets more wicked if you dig deep enough to know. Her head was pounding, she could feel her whole body dragging her down and Yuzuki couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to say after exposing herself in such manner, to kill in front of him and to just crumble.

The ghoul coughed again, it's eyes shutting before muttering, **"You're a monster too..."**

Kaneki stood up, glancing between the two, but his eyes widen at the words wheezed out of the ghoul and he curled his fingers up. Looking back to Yuzuki, he saw how the girl tried to walk over to him, holding her head as she tried to speak, "Kaneki... We got to-"

Her hands barely managed to brush him as she collapsed, Kaneki quickly reacted as he pulled the girl into his arms. Holding her up, his eyes widen when she muttered, "We have to leave..."

Yuzuki shut her eyes, leaning into his arms as she blacked out and left the boy alone to think of something, but Kaneki couldn't think straight either. Catching her, he lowered himself back onto the ground while keeping the girl in his arms. He didn't know what to do, but he needed to get out of there and take her somewhere and all he could think of in that moment was returning to Anteiku. Collecting the two sword like weapons, he placed them into the violin case before picking Yuzuki up while holding onto the case. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw how the ghoul laid there lifeless and he glanced over to his eye patch that was torn.

Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath before running off. Kaneki didn't want to risk the chance of something else happening if he took her home in this conditions and certainly Yoshimura will help them. He knew that his eye is exposed and it only made him more caution, losing his breath as he continued to run through the empty streets and he released a heavy tired sigh when he saw the shop.

To the boy's relief, he saw the manager outside the shop as he collected his store sign. Kaneki couldn't say anything to the man as he tried to catch his breath, but the manager took Yuzuki from his arms while motioning him to follow him up the stairs that led to the living space that was located above the shop. Nodding, he held onto her violin case tightly, keeping it with him and under his watch as he followed the manager.

Closing the door behind him, he stopped when he saw Touka staring at him with wide eyes before she went over to Yoshimura and the girl began to ask questions in regards to Yuzuki. Kaneki stood still since he didn't know what to do and he jumped slightly when Touka turned on her heels over to him, motioning him to follow her to a different room and that's what he did.

* * *

The two of them sat in silence in the room, Touka narrowed her eyes at the boy while he tried to stay calm, but he was getting a bit uncomfortable with the death glare that was being sent his way. Yet he couldn't help himself from worrying about Yuzuki since he hasn't heard from the manager and Touka hasn't brought up the topic. His eyes fell onto the violin case that rested beside him and he jumped the moment the girl spoke up.

"Do you know what's inside that case?" She frowned at the boy, asking him a question that she knew he won't know, "So you know that's she a dove, so you gotta know what's in that damn case."

Kaneki furrowed his brows slightly, shaking his head since he really didn't know much in regards of what's in the violin case besides the fact it doesn't hold an instrument, "Umm... No, not really..."

Sighing in annoyance, Touka pointed at the case, "First put that thing somewhere else, out of sight because it's **bothering** me."

"But it's Yuzuki's and I don't want to put it out of my-"

"I don't give a damn! At least she has some sense and leaves it somewhere out of sight because she's aware that it makes all of us uncomfortable," Touka cut him off while clearing up a few things in regards to the dove's quinque case, "Do you want to know what exactly is in that case?"

Swallowing, Kaneki glanced to the case as he removed it from her view, "I know it's something CCG Investigators use, but that's it..."

Touka looked away, "It's a quinque case, usually doves carry around a brief cases, but Yuzuki had a custom one made to look like a violin case." Frowning, she crossed her arms, "A quinque is made out of a ghoul's kagune."

Sparing a glance over to the boy, "A kagune is what we have, you know the _scary_ thing that comes out of our bodies, if you didn't know that." Lowering her eyes off to the side, she curled her fingers into her arms, "Those doves hunt us down, use our kagunes to make their damn quinques. It makes us sick to see that even after death, those ghouls won't be in peace."

Kaneki stared down at the case that rested near his feet, he never thought about it like that, "So... quinques are basically from dead ghouls..."

"Yes," Looking over to him, she cleared a point, "Yuzuki hasn't gotten her own quinque made, she's basically using some that were passed down to her."

Looking up, Kaneki saw how the topic made the girl tense up and it's understandable. Raising a brow, "Why do you call them doves?"

Chuckling under her breath, "Some dress in white, but the real reason is because they dare carry the symbol of a dove and it's stupid that they picked that."

"Is Yuzuki going to be fine?"

Sighing, Touka uncrossed her arms as she turned away from him, "Don't know if she'll ever be 'fine' or if we'll be 'fine', but she's tough without a doubt, so yeah, she's _fine_."

Glancing over to the boy, finally taking note that he didn't have his eye patch on which she could assume that he lost it during their encounter with the ghoul, "I'm assuming you discovered that she isn't your average dove, huh?"

His eyes widen, staring at the indigo haired girl and he curled his fingers up while whispering, "She's... She's just like me, I saw that only one of her eyes changed and her.. her kagune looks similar to-"

Waving him off, Touka corrected him on a few things while clearing a few things, "First off, Yuzuki has a different back story to what she is. Second, you haven't seen her whole kagune if you only saw her Rinkaku, but I doubt she'll summon her dual any time soon since there's issues surrounding it."

Turning away as she muttered, "If anything, you haven't seen the ghoul in her yet," Sighing, leaning back as she crossed her arms again, "I won't say anything else revolving her since it's not my business to share."

Standing up, pointing down at Kaneki as she threaten, "But if you dare say a word about Yuzuki then I'll kill you, got it!? Don't say anything about her being a dove or even a ghoul," Narrowing her eyes at the boy, "Or else I'll make you regret it."

Holding up his hands in defense while shaking his head, "I won't say anything about her, I promise."

Raising a brow at Touka, watching how she sighed before sitting back down and Kaneki began to wonder the relationship Yuzuki and Touka had since it appears to be difficult to say. He saw how the ghoul would speak poorly about her at times, but she'll defend her without a doubt and Yuzuki will stand by her side no matter what.

Touka lowered her eyes before speaking up again, "Talk to her you moron, she told you her secret and basically revealed her other secret to save your ass," Narrowing her eyes over to him, "She knew about you from the beginning, but respected your wishes so she didn't say anything."

Frowning, Touka bluntly stated, "You're a real idiot for being blind enough to not figure it out."

Before either of them could say another word, they turned their attention towards the door that revealed Yoshimura entering the room. The manager closed the door, folding his arms behind his back before informing the two about the dove's status, "Yuzuki will be fine, she's merely resting for the moment and I believe she must have exhausted herself."

Turning over to Kaneki, "You can go see her, but do bring her case with you."

Nodding, picking up the quinque case as he walked over to the manager, "Thank you, Yoshimura-kun."

"No need, it's our job to help the ghouls in the 20th Ward after all," He offered a smile, "It was wise of you to bring her here."

Kaneki left the room as he went to go see the girl, but he couldn't shake off the words that Touka said since he knew that she was right. Lowering his eyes, he looked down at the case as he recalled how Yuzuki fought against that ghoul and how she kept an eye out for him which cost her some slip ups, but he managed to at least help.

Touka turned over to the manager once the boy left the room, "Everything fine with her?"

Nodding, the old ghoul reassured the teen, "She was awake for a brief moment and I spoke with her. I made sure she stabilized her RC levels since it must have drained her and certainly her diet is different from ours due to her involvement with CCG."

Frowning at the manager's words, Touka looked at the ground, "What the hell are they feeding her if she isn't fully replenishing her RC cells... ? Her body natural just heals regardless..."

"Which is why Yuzuki sometimes appears frail," Yoshimura sighed under his breath as he stated a fact about the dove.

Glancing up to her boss, "So you gave her a package then?"

"Of course," He sighed, walking over to the door, "I'll make sure she and the boy arrive safely to their homes."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and I noticed that the lights were off then my eyes widen when I realized that Yuzuki was asleep. Closing the door behind me carefully so I wouldn't make much noise that could wake her up since she needed the time to rest up. Setting the violin case down beside the night stand that next to the bed before I finally took a sit on the floor against the bed.

I didn't care for a chair at the moment, all I wanted was to make sure she was alright and I'll sit next to her until she wakes up. However, I still don't know what I'll say to her and certainly she will explain everything to me once she wakes up. Bringing my knees up against me, lowering my eyes as I listened to her breathing and how it was a steady beat that made me close my eyes. Sighing under my breath, I could smell her scent again and I frowned to myself as I shook it aside.

I honestly don't know what to think about this whole thing. She's half ghoul, one kakugan, and her kagune looks similar to mine, but yet she has more self control than me. Frowning to myself, I began to notice all the small details that hinted at her being a ghoul, so yet again I was too blind to notice them before. The way she views everything is connected to what she is, she's a ghoul living in the human world, but a human according to other ghouls. Yuzuki wonders between the line, confused to what she could do and I saw how conflicted she was the moment she finished the ghoul off.

If she lived her whole life like this then why am I being so stubborn and selfish for barely understanding the life as a ghoul.

Then it begs the question, why is a ghoul working with CCG? Why would her adoptive father take her in if she was a ghoul? Are they like her? Or is there more to the story...?

Wrapping my arms around my knees, resting my head against them as I began to wonder what was going through her mind when she shielded me. Revealing herself for my sake. How she was willing to fight to protect me.

Clearly everyone in Anteiku cares for her, accepting her regardless if she's part of CCG, and protecting her from others. Touka made it clear that she'll defend Yuzuki regardless of their connections and Yoshimura took her into his care without needing me to say a word to him. The reason they took me in, welcoming me and trying to offer their assistances was because Yuzuki must have informed them about me. They trust her enough to have her around them so they trusted her word in regards of me.

Which only means one thing... She knew about me from the very start and never left my side like I thought she'll do until now. Keeping an eye out for me, trying to help me through this, teaching me to view the world differently. Wanting me to understand the world that ghouls live in and to have my human side accept it. Yet I still can't fully accept it into my heart. I'm not like her, she accepted me then and still accepts me now.

Frowning to myself the moment I recalled the words that I shouted to Touka, referring to them as monsters and now it's coming back to haunt my conscious because I was wrong. If anything... Yoshimura, Irimi, Koma, Touka, and Yuzuki are beyond monsters and it only took me until now to see how they live. How they're different from the other ghouls I've ran into, far different from Rize. How they help others, but yet they gotten their hands tainted regardless.

But there's more to it because I can't bring myself to call Yuzuki a monster simply because she's a ghoul. I won't deny that I'm childish, but with everything even if she deceived me from the beginning... She stayed silent out of respect for me to finally accept the truth myself. Yet I'm sitting here contemplating on what to say to her when she wakes up and the one thing that keeps nagging at me was to tell her that I'm a ghoul even if she knows it.

My eyes widen the moment a sound broke the silence, darting my attention over to the night stand and I saw a bright light emitting from the screen as the phone began to vibrate across the wooden surface. Glancing over to Yuzuki, I saw that she didn't stir at the sound, but I didn't know what to do. If anything whoever is on the other end of the call is probably someone from CCG and certainly I can't just reject the call or else I'll raise suspicion. Then again, I can't let it keep ringing until Yuzuki wakes up or the call will be left unanswered.

Swallowing, I hesitated before deciding to pick the phone up, reaching over to grab the cell, but my eyes widen the moment I felt someone's hand brush mine. Looking at the hand, trailing it to it's owner and I found out that it was Yuzuki who was stopping me from touching the phone.

Bringing my hand back to my side as she answered the call. I remain quiet, sitting there as she took the call, but I felt nosy for listening in. It was the only thing I could do at the moment or just leave the room and come back later.

I heard that she released a deep breath before answering the phone, "Hello?"

She sighed under her breath before responding, "Sorry, it seems I've fallen asleep. Is there something you need?"

Lowering my eyes, I wrapped my arms around my knees when she went silent for a brief moment before answering back, "I'll go over later tomorrow, early in the morning."

Glancing over, I saw how she covered her face with one hand as she took in a deep breath, "Yeah, I understand." She chuckled faintly and I saw a faint smile appear on her face, "I will. Goodnight father."

My eyes widen, I didn't know what to think if she didn't answer the call. I'm not aware what would've happened if she didn't wake up the moment she did. I saw how she placed the phone back onto the night stand before she released a heavy sigh while running a hand over her face.

Turning away, I kept quiet as I waited for her to speak up first, but I didn't expect her to get up and moved down to sit beside me. We didn't say anything as we just sat there in the dark room and I glanced over to see that she had her eyes closed.

"Yuzuki," Lowering my eyes, I tighten my arms around my legs, "I... I'm not human anymore... A ghoul, but not really..."

Sighing, I shut my eyes before whispering, "I... I found out you knew from the beginning..."

Frowning to myself, keeping my eyes on the ground as I muttered, "Looks like I was the one who wasn't being honest either."

My whole body stiffen the moment I felt a sudden weight against my shoulder, glancing over I saw that she leaned her head against me. Releasing a deep breath and I relaxed again before she began to speak up.

"I was just waiting for you to say it, but I wasn't expecting it to be like this. After you saw... You must already know that I'm not actually human either, but I'm not really a ghoul..." She sighed under her breath, "You must have some questions for me."

"You're not actually like me, I wasn't born like this, but I'm assuming you were," Looking over to her and I saw how she gave a small nod then I asked a question, "How are you an Investigator if you're 'ghoul'?"

Yuzuki opened her faded eyes, setting them on the ground, "Before I lived under the guardianship of my adoptive father, who you already know is involved with CCG. I used to live with my parents, my mother was a human and my father was a ghoul." She paused and I saw the way her expression sadden, "One night, we were attacked, they died protecting me, so I tried to get to Anteiku, but I never made it."

Her fingers curled, "I was caught by some ghouls which I spent at least a year under that condition before CCG managed to discover the location of where I was held," Then another pause came from her before revealing the finally part, "That was when my adoptive father found me, he took rights over me and I ended up under his care. One condition for the whole agreement was to work under CCG, so I did."

Shutting her eyes, whispering under her breath, "It's the reason why I can't just leave."

My eyes widen, I wouldn't expect it to be like that, but what finally came to my mind was that she must've lost her sight during her time with those ghouls. It's the only way since she mentioned that she wasn't always like this, "During that small gap, you lost your sight."

She chuckled dryly, bringing her hand touched the bottom of her eyes, "Yeah, yet it still healed, but not properly, so I'm stuck with what I got."

Looking away, I furrowed my brows the moment I recalled the night Yuzuki came to check on me and my eyes widen as realization sank in. Curling my fingers as I asked, "When you came to check on me, the day I was released. You brought me something to eat and I... I ate it, but it wasn't... it was human meat." Lowering my eyes, "Was it?"

Yuzuki didn't deny it as she nodded, "Yes, I asked Yoshimura for a package and I made it look 'normal', but I only did it because I couldn't let you go mad with hunger," Turning away from me as she muttered, "The worst thing a ghoul can experience is hunger, it will drive you crazy, removing all reasoning and logic."

Sighing under her breath, "I understand if you're mad about it."

"I remember blacking out then waking up to see you," I frowned to myself and I finally began to think of that day clearer, "What happened?"

Silence came from her end and I looked over to see that she was debating on saying something which only made me wonder what happened that night. My eyes widen at the possible factor that I could've done something. I'll hate myself if I actually did something.

"What did I do?" Sitting up, I completely turned to her and Yuzuki remain quiet. I needed to know, I needed to know between the gap when I blacked out to when she showed up, "Yuzuki, please tell me."

Shifting her eyes, I stared at her when she finally spoke up, "When I arrived, your door was unlock, so I entered and I found out that your place was a mess. I looked around for a bit until I noticed you were in the same room, so I called out to you, but you didn't really respond."

Shaking her head as she sighed under her breath, "By the way your voice trembled, something wasn't right and that was when I knew you weren't in your right mind. Driven by hunger," I stopped her and I shook my head, I couldn't hear it as my fear became a reality.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Running a hand through my hair, shaking my head in disbelief as I moved away and I couldn't face her, "I... I couldn't-"

"Kaneki, you didn't hurt me," She reached out for me, but I moved away from her, "You didn't do anything that-"

Glaring, I frowned at how she was just brushing it aside as if it wasn't a big deal, "Yuzuki, I attacked you! I could've hurt you and then what?! God, if I did something before knowing you're an Investigator then..."

Covering my face, I felt my eyes watered up, but I tensed up when she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't move as she rested her head against my shoulder and I couldn't face her. Yet she still sat there with me, trying to reassure me, "In reality, I was afraid of hurting you. You didn't do anything, but I managed to knock you out which gave me enough time to clean up your place."

"Ken listen to me when I say, if you continue to starve yourself then you _will_ hurt someone without the intention," Shutting my eyes tight, I knew she was right because Touka mentioned something like that the other night and I sighed out in frustration.

I felt her shift, my eyes opened the moment her fingers brushed over my hands that covered my face, removing them and she giggled lightly under her breath as she whispered, "I doubt you'll be able to lay a hand on me if you tried."

Uncovering my eyes, I saw that she offered me a smile before she wrapped her arms around me again and I felt my eyes water up. Leaning into her embrace and I felt her breath against my neck as she whispered, "If anything, I'll help you through this drastic change."

Then the door opened, I felt my body tensed up while my face redden once I realized the lights were turned on and I heard the manager's voice. Yuzuki pulled away from me as she acknowledged the man, "Yoshimura, thank you for your hospitality."

"No need, Yuzuki," I heard how he paused for a second and I glanced over to Yuzuki to see that she offered the ghoul a smile when he continued, "You know it's our job and surely an old friend such as yourself should know that by now."

He sighed, "I'm glad to know you're well," Then I glanced over to see that he turned away, closing the door behind him as he added, "I'll have Yomo take you two home."

"Tomorrow, you have to go back to school," I looked back to Yuzuki, "You can't keep skipping class and surely it'll bring a smile to Hide's face when he sees you."

I sighed, she was right that I couldn't continue to miss school and certainly Hide will be relieve when he sees me. I offered a smile to her, "I will, don't worry."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The next day, leaving CCG after she finished doing paper work, along with listening through a meeting that she was asked to attend by Hirako then she went to check over a few reports that Arima asked her to run for him while he went to another meeting. Yuzuki left to visit an old friend since she was asked to deliver a letter to the man and the dove made sure that no one followed as she head over to where the man stayed.

Entering the structure that she managed to discover with the help of some sources which Yuzuki won't be able to fully pay back, but the dove knew that the green haired woman will be calling up that favor any time. Yuzuki doesn't mind, the two would always owe each other favors due to their entanglement and certainly the card will be drawn at a short notice which could cause trouble for the dove.

Yet the blind dove wasn't surprised to know that the ghoul was keeping tabs on some old connections that involved around their family ties, so it was only a matter of time. Yuzuki already spoken to the man many times, speaking about old times revolving her mother and he was the one to repair her mask whenever it malfunction. Still, the dove doesn't make many unannounced visits since the scientist wasn't one to socialize ever since everyone he worked with died or left.

Walking through the lab, she already knew where the man was and Yuzuki wasn't surprised to discover that he was sound asleep. His head resting over books and paperwork, her eyes drifted to notice that his desk was still a mess like the last time she came to check on him. She pitied the man, he fell apart and tried to remain sane after everything that occurred which led to many sleepless nights that only made it worse.

The dove startled the insomniac who jumped from his chair, his eyes widen when he looked around, but sighed in relief once he realized it was Yuzuki who managed to get into his lab. Rubbing his eyes, lifting his glasses in progress as he turned his chair around to face the girl while greeting her, "Yuzuki... I'm glad to see you again," Squinting slightly as he asked, "I wasn't expecting to see you or anyone drop by."

Yuzuki walked over to the troubled man, holding out the letter that she was asked to deliver to him, "A recluse like yourself won't be having many guests over besides my sudden drop ins," Sighing, "I came to give you a letter from an old friend."

Accepting the envelope from the dove, adjusting his glasses before frowning to himself, "An old friend? If I can recall, must of my friends are in a better place, away from here." Sighing, turning in his chair as his eyes landed on the frame that rested on his messy desk and he smiled sadly at the photo consisting of his old friends and colleagues.

Her expression soften, informing the man that worked with her mother during their youth, "Asaki Fueguchi also went into hiding just like you and I managed to find him some time ago," Pointing at the envelope, "But recently he asked me to give you that as a final farewell since he probably won't see you. I managed to make time to get it to you."

Osamu's eyes widen, opening the letter he skimmed it and a bittersweet smile appeared on his lips, chuckling as he placed the letter and photo that the ghoul sent to inform the man about his family. The insomniac wiped his eyes, smiling at how one of his friends survived and has his own family to look after, "I'm glad to hear that he's been doing well..."

"He managed to have the a chance that most of us didn't," Osamu lowered his head, covering his face as he recalled old memories that involved the girl's mother and how she also had a family before it was taken from her.

Yuzuki rested a hand on the man's shoulder, "Would you like to send something back to him?"

Thinking, he looked over to the photo that reminded him of the brighter days that the four had before everything took a turn for the worst. Removing the picture from the frame as he reached over for a piece of paper, so he could write a letter in return, "I'll send him a photo from when we all worked together, I doubt Asaki has one."

Yawning, he rubbing his face again before squinting his eyes at the paper as he continued to write his letter while telling the dove about a story regarding his youth, "I remember the day that we discovered he was a ghoul, but we accepted him without a problem since most of us were already involved with ghouls at that point."

Pointing the pen over to the girl, "That was around the time Yuri was seeing your father but then again we were already had another ghoul mixed in before." Shaking his head, chuckling, "Yet we all worked together on different fields while still having a common goal."

"To help ghouls," Yuzuki whispered, lowering her eyes, "To find a way to fix the broken world that divided us. To uncover the truth..."

Crossing her arms, the dove shifted her attention over to the other desk that appeared to be a mess as well. The man became a mess after her mother died, it was the last thing that drove the two men into hiding after their friends suffered the price for their goals.

"Here," He handed an envelope to the dove, "If you may, please give this to him."

Taking the letter from the man, Yuzuki placed it inside her small coat while trying to offer some advice to him, "You need to stop working yourself to death, Osamu. You couldn't have done anything prevent their deaths, so don't take the burden."

"You all knew the risks of what each one of you were doing," Sighing, she turned over to him, "Now look at you, barely sleeping or just having your mind scattered everywhere."

The man stood up, straightening his white lab coat as he walked over to the other desk across the room, "I can't abandon it, I've been trying to find a cure for ROS and I've been creating theories revolving it along with whatever work Yuri left behind." Cracking open a worn out journal from an old colleague, he adjusted his glasses slightly, "Yet I can't do much if there's a cage set over us, watching us, keeping everything running smoothly according to their plans."

He narrowed his brown eyes at the journal remembering how the woman was an enigma, one he never truly understood to the very end and yet her determination and courage was what fueled their research. It was the fire that ignited everyone's will, leading Yuri into pursuing her own work and family. It made him and Asaki work hard until they lost yet another friend and shattering everything that they hoped for, allowing fear to rule their lives.

Shutting the notebook, he went over to another one while skimming through it, "Then the possible way of creating something similar to a quinque without harming a ghoul which I'm assuming Asaki hasn't given up. Good weapons if I can so. But the man wasn't one to do such things, so I'm content that he's a doctor currently."

Chuckling, returning the notebook of his former colleague away as he turned over to Yuzuki, "Then there were miracles! You were the second one from you're species to successful survive from what we knew," Leaning against the desk, "I recall the first break through, how it was breathtaking to ever think that there was a possible chance of humans and ghouls being capable of producing a child..."

Bringing a hand over his mouth, "Of course so many factors, but at the price of it..." Frowning to himself, "Yuri ignored the destined fate that laid before her after what happened to-"

He cut himself off, not wanting to speak more of the subject as he quickly switched topics, "Yuzuki, are you doing well? Any issues with your eyes or your kagune?"

"I'm doing fine, my eyes haven't been an issue for some time now," The dove reassured the man that she was doing well, she sighed, "Of course, I still face some minor issues with my kagune, but it's all due to how I consume food since my involvement with CCG."

Frowning, he narrowed his eyes as he recalled what the organization was and he's been hiding from them and basically everyone since he hasn't bothered leaving in the chance of being caught. Sighing, he glanced back to the girl, "I'm glad to hear that you're doing fine." Chuckling, he walked over to his desk again while rubbing his face tiredly, "Your mother would be proud to see how much you've grown."

Her eyes widen slightly, chuckling dryly under her breath before responding, "I doubt she ever wanted me to become this."

"That is where you're wrong, Yuzuki," Osamu sitting in his chair, lifting a finger up before making his counter argument, "If anything, Yuri understood one thing about life. There will be sacrifices. There will be decisions that go against our morals, but as long as you're alive then certainly you could become the person you wished to be."

"She sacrificed a normal life the moment she decided to go against society. She sacrificed a peaceful life when she married your father and had you. She sacrificed her life for you," He turned over to her, "Because of those, she managed to discover things that none of us would have. She found love and fulfilled one of her dreams. She gave you the chance of life that many unfortunate souls didn't have the opportunity."

Removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly before yawning against the back of his hand, "If anything, Yuri would be happy to see that you've came this far. To see that you remain strong through all the sacrifices you made and hardship you overcame," Placing his glasses back, Osamu offered a smile, "She would understand the reasons behind your actions because your mother was always an open minded woman and certainly she wouldn't be disappointed in you."

He sighed, turning away as he resumed working with whatever he was doing before he fell asleep eariler, "Don't ever think otherwise."

Yuzuki sighed under her breath, walking over to the desk that the man returned to, "Thank you, I needed that right now."

Furrowing his brows, he looked up at the girl, "Oh, that reminds me. How's your friend doing?" Sitting up in his chair, the man gave the dove his full attention since he's quite interested in learning more about the boy who became a ghoul, "I still don't believe it that a human can be transformed into a ghoul."

The girl shook her head while reminding the recluse, "I'm not bringing him anywhere near you. I don't want him to be a subject to be tested on or studied." Releasing a deep breath, "But he's been doing better now, he's been getting help and I've done my best to help him adjust."

"Well, it's time for me to leave since I have other things to attend to," Taking her leave, she waved farewell to the man, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

Waving back, Osamu returned back to his work then he called back to the girl, glancing over his shoulder, "Thank you for stopping by, Yuzuki, it's always a pleasure to see you."

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Walking back, I need to head home and do a few things before heading out again. Sighing, I didn't get any news about the Investigators that should be assigned to the 20th Ward, but I'll find out sooner or later. Carrying my quinque case in front of me, wondering when I'll be able to visit the Fueguchi family and think of a few things that could help Kaneki out with the how ghoul transition. It's all just too much at times to think, but everything was just complicated the moment we were born into this _fixed_ world.

Walking through the park as I head back home, but I stopped in my tracks the moment I felt something or someone was watching my every moment. Frowning to myself, I continued to walk through the quiet park since most children must be in school or parents don't feel safe having them out in fear that they'll be swiped away. Pausing in my tracks the moment I reached a tree, curling my fingers tightly around the handle of my case before shutting my eyes.

I felt that whoever was watching me must have noticed that I'm aware of their presence and I sighed under my breath the moment I realized the scent. Furrowing my brows slightly, but I didn't turn around as I called out, "Hide, what are you doing sneaking up on people like that?" Tilting my head as I heard the foot steps finally neared me, "I'll say it's a very bad habit for you to do so."

He chuckled, scratching his head as he reached my side, "Sorry about that, Yuzuki-chan!"

Raising a brow over to him, opening my eyes as I realized that the boy had his backpack, "So is there a reason why you're following me?"

Sighing under his breath, he gave me a sheepish smile before the two of us continued to walk and I kept an eye on the boy when he began to explain, "Didn't know it was you after all, so I kinda didn't want to run up to a stranger and face that awkward explanation."

Narrowing my eyes at him, not fully buying his excuse since he could clearly tell it was me based on my violin case, but I don't want to accuse him of anything. He kept talking to me about a few things that made me wonder how much the boy actually knew. I've heard his intuition was spot on, but surely there's more to him than the average human.

"Have you seen other people carrying brief cases around lately?" I paused for a moment, raising a brow at him before I continued to walk along side him, but what he was saying only made me feel uncomfortable, "I wonder if they go on lunch break from a nearby office. They're dressed in suits and all."

Furrowing my brows, curling my fingers around the handle and I kept a steady eye on him. He's doesn't seem too concern about it with the way he threw his arms behind his head, but I know he's more aware of the situation than he's letting on.

Turning my focus ahead of me, I couldn't help, but ponder on who he saw and where exactly they were, _He saw CCG Investigators in the ward... I wonder who he saw and what they're up to..._

"Hey can you play your violin any time soon, I want to see what you got," Raising a brow over to me, Hide turned the tables as he tried to pry something out of me, "You always carry it around, but yet I haven't seen you play it."

 _Now he's putting two and two together, but surely he can't just know..._

"Hey, wanna grab something to eat later after I finish class? I'll get Kaneki since he texted me that he'll show up," He offered me a smile, trying to get me to join him and Kaneki, but certainly the other boy wouldn't accept the offer either. Furrowing his brows, bringing a hand to his mouth as he added, "I'll hold his word on that and keep an eye out for him around campus."

 _What is he pulling? Surely he can't-_

"Oh! Maybe we can work on that duet that I mentioned, I got a few beats that would go well with some lyrics you can provide," Smiling over to me, he began to think of a few things that could work out but it was such a sudden change of topics. Frowning to himself, he tilted his head while muttering, "But I don't know when we can meet up."

Turning back to me, Hide raised a brow while suggesting an idea before asking another question, "What about in the morning before I head to class? Wait, when do you go to work?"

 _He's asking more questions_

Declining, I began to answer back to his many questions while clearing a few things, "I work early in the morning so it won't do," Turning over to him, raising a brow as I suggested, "Maybe after you're done with class then we could meet up to work on it."

"As for my violin, well, you already know how I play piano, so let me keep some secrets from you," Lying through my teeth as usual, it has became a habit of mine to hardly ever tell the truth or the whole story to anyone. I won't be surprise if he's smart enough to look pass it, but I shrugged it off when I commented, "Don't want to show off everything."

Sighing, I turned away from him once I came across the idea of me 'eating' with the boy and certainly I can't allow that, "For your invite, I must decline since I'll be busy later today," Shifting my attention back at him, "I have to take care of a few errands today which is why I'm heading home now."

He only stared at me for a moment, but chuckling as he nodded, "Okay, but next time you can't pull a rain check," Turning a different corner, he stopped and gave me a salute before turning away, "See you around, Yuzuki!"

 _A enigma he is..._

I paused in my tracks, looking over my shoulder to see that he called back to me and my eyes widen slightly, "Oh! Do be careful, I've heard about some ghoul activity lately around the ward and I don't want anything to happen to you." With that he ran off to school, but it only left me confused as he shouted over his shoulder, "Take care!"

Shaking it off, I continued down the sidewalk, but my mind wonder back to how he mentioned ghoul activities and certainly he must know something. I haven't heard much about ghoul activities within the ward, but what he says is true then it just adds to why he saw Investigators around.

Frowning to myself, pausing in my tracks as I looked over my shoulder, _Activities? What activities could've he heard of?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Yuzuki refilled the cat's bowl, petting the small creature as he began to enjoy his meal and the girl smiled to herself. Standing up, returning the box back to its rightful place, but she furrowed her brows slightly the moment she heard knocking from her front door.

Moving around the small kitchen, tilting her head as she whispered to herself, "Who can that be?" Reaching the door, wrapping her fingers over the knob as she began to think to herself, _I don't recall anyone informing me that they'll be dropping by..._

Her eyes widen, someone wrapped their arms around the girl, picking her up slightly and she relaxed the moment she registered who her visitor was. Smiling, wrapping her arms around the white haired boy who greeted her, "Nee-san~!"

Yet she furrowed her brows when she tried to make sense of his sudden visit. Tilting her head at the boy when he stepped back, blinking as she thought to herself, _Juuzou?! What could've brought him here...?_

"Juuzou?" Shifting her attention to the boy and the man that stood beside him, "Shinohara?"

She was happy to see the pair, but Yuzuki wasn't expecting anyone or was informed about that they'll drop by. Which meant that there must be a reason behind their unexpected visit to see her, _Why are they here?_

Moving aside, allowing them into her home as she closed the door behind them before asking, "What brings you two here?"

Juuzou smiled at the girl, electing himself to be the one to provide the news to her, "We'll be working together again, sis!"

Shinohara sighed, offering a smile to the girl as he explained in further detail, "We were assigned to 20th Ward along with two other pairs such as Mado and Amon, but I don't know the other two," Motioning over to Yuzuki, he continued to inform the girl more about the subject. "Since you already live within the ward, I believed it was only fair to properly inform you."

Turning away, walking further into her home until her hand brushed over the couch as she frowned to herself slightly while thinking to herself about the news, _Mado and Amon too? It appears I have to work with that man wondering through the ward... How troublesome..._

She blinked the moment an arm draped over her shoulders and Juuzou grinned at her as his red eyes lit up, "You're part of our squad!"

Lifting a hand up to her face, rubbing her temple slightly as she took in a deep breath, allowing the information to sink in while placing a hand on the Juuzou's arm. Yet she still felt so bothered by the news because it means she'll have to work along others and try to remain calm when things don't go her way. To face the possible factor of being backstabbed.

Sighing under her breath, _Oh no... How could this happen?_

Juuzou moved away, wondering through the girl's home as he left his mentor with his surrogate sister. The white haired boy wasn't one to be interested in conversations that don't call his attention. So he went over to the small spiral stair case as he wondered up to where Yuzuki kept her piano while the pair of Investigators continued to speak among themselves.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuzuki leaned against the couch, raising a brow over to the gentle giant and she began ask a few questions, "But why the sudden update? There isn't much activity within the ward for there to be a squad here."

Shinohara walked over to the small round table, resting his hands on the chair as he began to answer her questions as best as he could, "Ever since you dealt with the Bringe Eater, Yoshitoki believed there should be a squad assigned to the ward to provide some support for you since you have gained responsibility of the ward the moment you moved here. However, there are leads suspecting a few wanted ghouls located within the ward as well."

Crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at the reasonings behind the sudden shift of action and surely there was more than what meets the eye. Bringing a hand up to her mouth, her mind pondered about the subject, _I swear that this is all a stupid set up..._

Juuzou leaned over the railing of the small second floor as he studied the girl carefully before asking her, "Aren't you happy, Nee-san?" Laughing, he pushed himself back from the railing while keeping a grip on them as he leaned back, "We'll be seeing each other more and we'll show these ghouls who they're messing with! It'll be fun~!"

Her eyes widen at the sound of Juuzou's voice, turning her attention up to where the boy was. He was leaning over the railing, tilting his head at her before he leaped down back to the lower floor, but he kept a steady eye on the girl.

Yuzuki couldn't say anything, yet she was glad that she'll be spending more time with him and Shinohara, but she knew that her actions and calls won't settle well with Shinohara or Mado. Her expression soften, _I can't... I can't do this..._ Unfolding her arms as she lowered her eyes slightly, _I'll be disobeying so many orders that Mado will surely have my head on a plate_

"Yeah..." Chuckling, she smiled over to Juuzou reassuring the boy that she's happy to be on the same squad as him. Turning her attention back to Shinohara, "Who will be Captain or in charge of this squad?"

"They haven't decided yet, but from what they were discussing," He shook his head, sighing under his breath since the man still isn't fully aware about the whole situation, but he provided his thoughts, "They have you, Mado, and me in mind, but we won't know until later. I'll inform you of their final decision."

Furrowing her brows, Yuzuki began to think of the possible outcomes regarding who ends up gaining the role of squad leader and she knew there was only one choice that won't end terribly.

Wrapping an arm cross her while bringing a hand to her mouth, _If I'm Squad Leader then everything will be too much_ Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she began to pace around, _But if Mado becomes Squad Leader then surely I'll end up dead soon under his commands_

Pausing, Yuzuki finally relaxed as she finally come to a conclusion, _Shinohara is the only one I can trust with the job, but still I won't comply with every order..._

"Okay." Facing the man, she smiled at him "I welcome you two here to the 20th Ward then," Turning back to Juuzou, but he wasn't in the room anymore and she sighed under her breath while a faint smile appeared

"Juuzou?" Shinohara looked around the living room, glancing up at the small balcony, but the boy wasn't up there either and the man furrowed his brows, "Where did he go?"

Yuzuki reassured the man that Juuzou wasn't invading her home or causing any trouble since the boy most likely went to search for the girl's cat. Chuckling, she leaned back against the couch, "He must have found Shiro, he loves that cat so I only expect him to find the creature," Her smile soon faded when something began to feel strange for the girl, her intuition if you call it was telling her that something isn't right. Frowning to herself as she felt it again, _Somethings wrong... I feel it..._

"Nee! One these days I'll take him from you," Emerging from the hall, Juuzou held the black cat in his arms, cuddling the small creature as he laughed at how the feline made a few sounds as a sign of affection towards the boy.

Giggling, she couldn't help herself from smiling at how the boy adores the small animal and she joked around him, "Sure you will, but I'll miss him," Yet she found herself saying something that she shouldn't have said, "You should have your own cat, brother."

His eyes landed on the cat as he responded back, "I can't."

Yuzuki's eyes soften, looking away as she clearly recalled the issues that the boy went through during his stay at the Academy under CCG's guidance and she thought to herself, _Of course... The rumors that he was blamed for..._

Walking up to him, she brushed her hand through the felines smooth black hair while smiling at her brother, "Shiro missed you."

Juuzou returned his attention back to the cat in his arms, "I missed him too~!"

Shinohara stood back, watching how the boy adored the cat and how he seems to be enjoying his time with the girl. He smiled to himself, surely with them being assigned to the ward will be good for Juuzou since he'll be around her. The boy allowed the small animal to roam freely in the living room as he kept a watchful eye on how it leaped onto the couch.

Turning over to Yuzuki, he began to fill the girl in with everything she missed since the last time they spoke with each other. Then he began to ask questions such as, how she's been, what's she been up to, any stories to share, or anything in general. The two quickly caught up with each other's lives and Shinohara walked over to them as he told the girl about a few things about Juuzou like how he's improving on his work ethics.

Yet Yuzuki couldn't remain comfortable since the haunting feeling kept clawing at the back of her mind, but she didn't know what to do since she had guests over and she doesn't want to cut their time short due to an intuition she's having.

Still she couldn't shake it off, _Something isn't right..._

"Forgive me, but may you guys excuse me," Collecting her quinque case that rested near the book self while explaining herself to the pair, "I must cut our conservation short since I must handle a few things today before it gets late. Hope you understand."

Reaching over for a cardigan to cover herself up and the two Investigators began to collect their things as well while the girl checked that Shiro had everything he needs before leaving him alone. Turning over to her new squad members, "I'll see you two later."

"Understandable," Shinohara nodded, motioning the boy to follow as they took their leave, "Juuzou, lets get going."

"Okay!" Juuzou smiled, waving farewell to the cat, "Bye Shiro, be a good kitty for Nee~"

Running over to the girl, he gave a quick hug as he poked her cheek while reminding her that they'll be seeing each soon, "I'll see you later, sis."

Sighing, a smile rested on her lips as she waved the boy farewell, "Take care, Nii."

* * *

He wouldn't understand why he didn't try harder to keep Hide and himself away from Nishiki if he already knew the college student was a ghoul. Kaneki swore he needed to at least try and think, but it looks like he understood what Yuzuki went through when he ignored her own hints about Rize. Now he has to deal with the same situation with Hide, trying to protect him from Nishiki, but it failed so miserably.

Glaring, gritting his teeth while clenching his hands, "He's not _food_!" Narrowing his eyes, slowly getting up, he felt his whole body shake, "Get your foot off him!"

Lifting a hand over his ear, raising a brow at the boy while pressing down onto Hide's head, "What foot?"

Removing his bag, Kaneki ran to attack the ghoul, swinging his bag while shouting, "Stop it!"

Nishiki chuckled under his breath, moving out of the way while grabbing hold of Kaneki's arm, "Are you fucking serious? You're attacking like an old hag with that bag!" Narrowing his eyes, "What are you? A woman!"

Swiftly turning on his heel, kicking the boy across the plain, smirking to himself while watching how the boy flew. Tilting his head as he kept his eyes on the way Kaneki slammed onto the ground, skidding as he rolled until his body met the wall. Straightening himself as he tossed the boy's bag aside while commenting, "If I went all out with that kick then certainly Touka, Yomo, or even Phantom won't be able to beat me."

Sighing, shoving his hands into his pockets as he wondered over to Kaneki, "Yet it'll do to finish you off, but I must say." Tilting his head at the boy, "You make no sense from the beginning."

Standing there, he kept a bored expression while narrowing his eyes slightly, "Why _pretend_ to be _friends_ with some food? After all, humans are just food to us. Just like how pork or beef is food for them." Frowning, studying the boy carefully as he tried to get back to his feet, "Is it some kind of game to you? Is it fun for you to mess around with your meal before eating it?"

"No... It's not pretending... He's not food, and..." Breathing out, Kaneki leaned forward as he felt his whole body flinch at the pain.

Rolling his eyes behind the frames of his glasses, Nishiki shrugged before clearing a few things, "Okay, fine. If that's the case then lets say it's true. But why choose someone _dangerous_ like Nagachika?"

Glaring, the older student glanced over to the fallen human, "His appearance, behavior, speech, anything exterior are all so idiotic..." Narrowing his eyes dangerously before turning back to Kaneki, "Yet he's very keen about his surroundings, knowing things when he shouldn't even if it's _intuition_ , so certainly without a doubt he knew about my intentions from the very beginning."

Titling his head, frowning as he stated, "Trying to get you to leave many, many times because he knew what was going to happen." Moving closer, narrowing his eyes, "Without a doubt he knows about our little secrets."

Smirking, harshly removing the eye patch from the boy before grabbing Kaneki by the hair, "Even you wearing that eye patch, it means you can't control your eye, so without it your real form will be discovered," Glaring, pulling the boy onto his feet, "Nagachika probably already put the pieces together about you, so it's only a matter of time when it's out in the open."

Pulling him by the hair, he narrowed his eyes, "Now stand up, get to you feet and take this seriously. Or you rather want me to kill Nagachika?"

Before either one of them could do anything, Nishiki threw Kaneki aside when someone dropped from above them. Kaneki collapsed, releasing a deep breath before looking up to see Yuzuki stand there in between the two as she opened her case to reveal her quinques. Nishiki glared dangerously, his kagune quickly revealing itself the moment his eyes caught sight of the quinques.

Keeping a static expression, Yuzuki kicked her case aside while pointing one of the blades towards the ghoul, "Leave before you make me finish you here."

"Shit!" Growling to himself, he narrowed his eyes at the girl before stepping back to Hide and Kaneki's eyes widen at how he was nearing his friend.

Trying to get to his feet, trying to save his friend, "...Hide..."

Running forward, twirling around Nishiki as he tried to attack the dove, but the girl scraped her quinque against his kagune while turning the tables. She kept Hide out of harms way while leaving Kaneki on the other end as Nishiki remain in the middle of the two.

The boy curled his fingers, looking up he saw how Yuzuki came to their aid, stopping them before something serious happened. The way she activated her quinques, focusing on shielding Hide from Nishiki while trying not to actually kill the ghoul. Yuzuki brought her quinque up, it only made the ghoul glare at the item and he glanced between Kaneki who hasn't recovered from earlier to the dove.

Yuzuki held a defense position, blocking Hide from view while motioning Kaneki to get up to his feet, but Nishiki attacked back. Glaring at the dove, sneering, **"Now I got to deal with a dove?"** Narrowing his eyes dangerously at Kaneki, " **What the fuck is your deal?!"**

Clashing, shoving him back so they were away from Hide and Yuzuki quickly began to handle the situation. The dove frowned at the words that Nishiki sent towards Kaneki, **"First have a human as a** _ **friend**_ **and now having a dove too? You're a real bastard!"**

"If anything, you're a real piece of work, Nishiki," Leaning back, dodging the kagune as she stabbed her quinque into it, stopping him as she ran forward while stating, "A hypocrite that is, you from everyone have a human that is much more than-"

 **"Shut your mouth!"** Nishiki snapped back, he recovered as he attacked the dove out of rage the moment she touched a subject that no one should know.

Her eyes widen, rolling out of the way, but she held her quinque up to shield her as he slammed his kagune against the weapon. Sending the dove away towards the fallen human, but before Nishiki could finish the girl off he turned around and kicked Kaneki across the place when the boy tried to assist the dove.

Frowning, the young man adjusted his glasses before glaring down at the boy, **"Why would you defend a dove?! Save a human?"** His nose crinkled up, walking up to him, but he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked away, **"You just disgust me, a filthy piece of shit!"**

Turning away, returning his attention back to see that the dove was tending to the human and he narrowed his eyes while raising his kagune up, **"Did we play too rough, dove? Well, it was too easy the moment my kagune revealed itself, so lets end this quickly then..."**

Yuzuki released a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she shielded her friend from harm, but she's gambling now. The dove was purposely waiting until the last second, waiting for Kaneki to jump into the fight before she could do anything. Yet she needed to push him into acting. Wrapping her arms around Hide, waiting for Nishiki to pierce her or wait for Kaneki to step in and turn the tables. Last option will be revealing her kagune, but she can't afford that this time, so she's only left with two possible outcomes.

Frowning at how the girl basically shielded the human, not putting up much of a fight nor acting against him. Instead, she left herself exposed while protecting the boy with her own body, **"Huh? This is quite interesting, but truly pathetic."**

 **"I'll be killing two** _ **birds**_ **with one stone,"** Tilting his head at how the dove didn't appear to actually fight back, or express any fear, he was expecting a fight from the girl or watch her beg for her life, but it appears he wasn't going to have either of those. Sighing in annoyance, he lifted his leg up, his kagune wrapped around his leg. Narrowing his eyes the moment he noticed how the boy's hand tugged on the bottom of his pants and Yuzuki furrowed her brows as she listened to Nishiki's comment, **"His hand moved unconsciously? Or playing stupid? Well, it doesn't matter anymore."**

Yuzuki allowed herself to take a deep breath before making sure she'll be the one to receive the attack, yet she sighed under her breath when she felt a sudden shift in the area, but she tensed up at Nishiki's cold tone, **"See ya later, Nagachika,"** Glaring down, he stared at how the dove shielded the boy instead of moving, **"I can't say the same for you** _ **dove**_ **,"** But before he could finish the job his attention snapped back to the boy that he thought was done for, but it appeared he still had some fight in him.

 **"STOP!"** Kaneki glared at Nishiki, his eye glowing red while his kagune appeared behind him and he growled back, **"Leave them alone!"**

Drawing Nishiki away from the two, Kaneki began to put up a fight with his kagune and Nishiki wasn't pleased when he noticed the similarities between the boy's kagune and Rize's. Glaring he tried to keep a distance but the boy's kagune managed to claw him and Nishiki grit his teeth together, but he tried to fight back. His eyes widen at how the boy soon began to out match him and he saw the look in Kaneki's eyes as they clashed again. Frowning, Nishiki knew his chances were running low.

Yuzuki sighed in relief as she cleaned Hide's face, checking his pulse and skimming to see if there was any bleeding, but her eyes widen the moment he moved slightly again. Then he stopped again, narrowing her eyes, she moved to grab her quinque to help their friend, but her eyes widen again. She noticed how Kaneki appeared to slip into some trance or something that allowed him to quickly overpower Nishiki, but she knew the boy was losing self control.

"Kaneki stop!" Running, she interfered with the boy's next attack as she threw him away from Nishiki who had enough. Tightening her grip over her quinque, helping the ghoul against the wall as she quickly deflected the attack that came from her friend, muttering under her breath, "Dammit!"

Shielding Nishiki along side herself, Yuzuki held her ground against the boy's kagune while muttering over to the ghoul behind her, "If I were you I'll stay put." Ignoring the ghoul's harsh words as he sneered back, but she moved forward towards Kaneki.

The two clashing, narrowing her eyes while moving around the kagune while trying not to harm the boy, "Kaneki, snap out of it!"

Leaping over the boy, she landed in front of Hide, blocking the human out of sight while dropping her quinque, "I know what you need, so just do it."

Narrowing her eyes, she brought her arms up while her kagune quickly shielded her, cladding her skin while moving to keep Hide save from harm while staying out of Nishiki's view. Feeling how the other kagune scrape against hers, trying to cut through the layer that protected her and she dropped her arms the moment his kagune moved away from her.

Sighing, she allowed her kagune to disappear and stood still as she felt something pierce through her shoulder, but she held her ground for a moment before he threw her aside. Frowning, she kicked the boy harshly while grabbing onto his arm as she carefully hit the right pressure point then let go of him until she felt his arm go limp. Moving away from his kagune as she allowed herself to gain a distance from him and in the progress collected her first quinque.

Moving back to where Hide laid, she stood there when the sound of someone dropping down close behind her. Not removing her attention from Kaneki who wasn't in his right mind, she quickly stated, "I'll leave you with him while I take Hide back before I deal with Nishiki."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, collecting her second quinque, "Don't be too rough or too soft with him."

Touka glared dangerously at the boy who was beyond reason, "Seems like I'm here to tell you, I told you so, dumb ass." Lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes, "The pain and hunger drowns out all reason and it's so damn painful you'd rather die. Right?"

The dove placed her quinques away, carefully picking the boy up while shouting over to girl, "Touka don't you dare do anything rash with him when he's in that state!" Frowning to herself, she reminded the ghoul, "There's no point in talking to him so don't waste your breath."

 **"I know already, I know what he wants,"** Touka narrowed her eyes, walking past the dove and human as she grinned at Kaneki who only snarled back at her, **"Lets release that built up anger and agony now, won't we?"**

Glaring, she summoned her kagune while Kaneki quickly went on the defense, **"This time I'll help you out."**

Yuzuki lifted the boy up onto her back while collecting her quinque case before getting onto her feet. Carefully holding onto Hide as she turned away from the scene, she didn't turn back to the two as they went on a full fight and the dove left the scene. Leaving them alone, hoping that neither of them actually harm the other severely or get themselves in any trouble around the ward, but Yuzuki knew that Touka can manage on her own and probably get the boy to collapse after everything. Or get him to feed off some unfortunate soul to tame the ghoul within him, the ugly monster that is buried within them all if they so choose to ignore its desire, its hunger, and they'll pay the price for doing such foolish act.

* * *

Touka was covered with patches, she walked over to the dove as she commented, "I underestimated him for a bit, but I managed to get that idiot to exhaust himself."

Crossing her arms, her eyes landing on Hide before sighing in annoyance as she went to get the med kit while talking to the dove, "At least he didn't do something stupid that he'll regret."

Yuzuki sat there for a moment before standing up, leaving the human's side as she motioned over to the ghoul, "I'll leave you to finish checking him until Yoshimura is free." Bringing a hand over her mouth, frowning, "I'm going to check on Kaneki before I go and rest a bit."

Frowning, shaking her head as she opened the med kit before removing a few things to wrap the boy up. Touka glanced over her shoulder towards the dove before she left, "He even managed to get you too, huh?"

Placing her hand over the area that Kaneki pierced her with his kagune and the dove could feel that it was healed already, but she knew that her clothing was ruined with the newly made hole. Sighing, Yuzuki shook her head, "He had no control, so I allowed him to lash out for a moment," Turning over her shoulder towards Touka before leaving the girl behind, "But I knew I'll heal pretty quick, yet it seems you'll take some time."

Opening the door while informing the girl, she frowned to herself, "Nishiki will be taking a longer time frame to recover from what happened and surely with his current condition he'll die if he tries to go feeding."

Touka narrowed her eyes, wrapping the gauze around the boy's wrist before moving to cover his neck, "If anything that ass was asking for something to happen, so hope that teaches him a lesson."

"I just hope that nothing serious happens," Shutting the door, whispering under her breath as the dove moved to the other room, "I can't afford CCG getting suspicious now."

Walking across from the room that she exited from, opening the door that held Kaneki in and Yuzuki carefully shut the door before walking over to Yoshimura. The manager was folding a few things before placing them back into the closet, but he raised a brow the moment the dove entered the room.

The dove shifted her attention over to where the boy slept, "How is he?"

"Still sleeping, but I won't expect him to wake up any time soon," The manager turned to face the girl before stating the obvious, "He's exhausted and surely he won't remember a thing that happened."

"Of course," Yuzuki sighed, walking over to the troubled boy as she brushed her fingers over his cheek, "I wonder if he'll take everything into account now that he can no longer deny his ghoul self from feeding. It'll only make the whole matter worse."

Nodding, Yoshimura walked over to the other end of the room as he stared out the window, "He'll learn to understand."

Frowning to herself, stepping away from the boy as she lowered her head, "It seems Touka couldn't lay a hand on him," Moving her head to face the old ghoul, "She gained a few minor injuries, but she'll live."

"Rize's kagune is very strong and adding the factor of not being in the right state of mind," Sighing under his breath, Yoshimura shut his eyes when he allowed a few old memories resurface, but he shook his head before glancing over to the dove, "How's the boy doing?"

Lowering her eyes, taking in a steady breath, "Well, nothing serious happened, but he'll be resting," Running her fingers gently into his black hair and Yuzuki could hear the boy sighed under his breath, "Touka is handling him right now until you're available."

"Lets leave him to rest and I'll dismiss Touka so she could rest," Motioning for the dove to follow, opening the door he waited for a moment before leaving the girl so he could check on the human, but Yoshimura glanced over to her, "You should rest too, Yuzuki."

"I will," Whispering under her breath, Yuzuki brushed aside the boy's hair before she made sure that the blanket was properly covering him and she turned away. The dove had nothing else to do but wait until either one of them woke up and certainly she needed to rest as well.

Shutting the door behind her she noticed Touka left the other room before walking over to her. Sighing, Touka motioned the dove to follow as the two girls walked down the hall to the ghoul's room so they could relax and regain their energy.

Touka didn't say anything, opening her window before sitting down against her bed, "I swear this is just too much work..."

Yuzuki walked over to the girl who allowed her to sit on the bed, but the dove instead sat next to the girl. Both leaning against the bed, Touka brought a knee up so she could leaned an arm against it while Yuzuki shut her eyes before wrapping her arms around her legs.

The ghoul sighed tiredly before glancing over to the dove, "You think he'll come around from that naive mind set?"

"Time is all he needs, but when he wakes up I'll talk to him after Yoshimura speaks with him," Shaking her head, Yuzuki shifted her head to face the girl, "We'll talk about training him and probably other things."

"The manager said I'll be taking a day off pretty soon when exams get closer for me, so he'll let me study for them," Closing her eyes, leaning against the dove as she frowned slightly before muttering, "If anything, he'll send him with Yomo to pick up supplies when I'm off."

Agreeing with the girl's thoughts, Yuzuki rested her head against hers, "Most likely, Yomo will be a good influence on him and try to keep him out of trouble," Sighing, before whispering back as she changed the topic, "How's school?"

Shrugging, Touka didn't have much to say in regards to it, but she answered back, "Good, but I just want to pass those exams."

Chuckling, Yuzuki opened her eyes as they landed on the ground and the dove smiled over to the ghoul, "You will, you're a hard worker Touka, so don't stress too much," Shifting her eyes over to the girl, "Sorry about getting you into this position, but as usual you adapt easily to challenges."

Smirking at the doves words, Touka cracked one eye open before retorting back, "With you there will always be shit coming up, so I'm used to dealing with it."

"What about you?" Raising a brow, Touka brought up a question in hopes to hear an update on the subject, "Anything new going on with the doves or anything in general?"

Yuzuki sighed under her breath, the dove knew that question will be coming up, "Found out the group that will be assigned here and I'll be in the new squad."

Frowning to herself, she knew how the group will be difficult to manage since a few of them were unpredictable at times. Shutting her eyes as she added, "I'm not too comfortable with having them around, but I know who they are."

* * *

Yoshimura guided the boy into the room, opening the door to reveal that Yuzuki was inside and Kaneki's eyes widen at the hole that was torn in her clothes surrounding her shoulder. His eyes glanced back to the manager as he closed the door behind them and Kaneki realized how everyone ended up hurt. Lowering his eyes as he clearly remember how Hide's state was in the other room and to see Yuzuki heal from hers, but yet he hasn't seen Touka anywhere.

Not facing the boy as she spoke up from her seat, she faced the ground while acknowledging him, "You're awake."

"Yeah..." Avoiding to look at the dove as he curled his fingers, keeping a distance from the girl as he wondered over to the opposite side from her. Glancing over his shoulder to see that the manager also kept a distance and the three of them stood at different parts of the room.

"I brought Hide here while the others brought you back," Yuzuki stood from where she sat, finally facing her friend as she informed him about a few things before shifting her attention over to the manager, "Yoshimura must've already explained most if not everything to you."

"Yes... Recently my hunger has been dragging and I-" Shaking his head, lowering his eyes as he stood still while trying to hold back the feelings of despair, "I've sometimes catch myself feeling like I'm starving to death and I know what..."

"...The blood in my mouth isn't mine," Bringing a hand up to his lips, he hesitated before finally turning over to Yuzuki and Yoshimura as he asked a question, "So answer me honestly... What did I so when I was asleep?"

He saw how the girl gave him a sympathetic look, her eyes soften as she told him the truth that he already knew, but was hoping to hear some type of lie. Yuzuki sighed under her breath before stating the obvious, "You know the answer to that question, Kaneki," Turning away from him as she shut her eyes, "You just won't face reality."

Yoshimura looked over to the boy as he revealed his ghoul eyes as he stated a cold fact, "There's only one way to satisfy the hunger."

Shaking her head, Yuzuki stepped closer to the boy as she spoke to him softly, "Kaneki, I warned you and certainly Touka also has. We're trying to help you, but we can't force you..." Sighing, shutting her eyes as she brought up a cold fact, "If I wasn't there or even Touka then certainly Hide won't be here..."

"She's right, if you had stayed in that state you would've ripped your friend up with your own hands," Yoshimura sighed under his breath, folding his arms behind him as he continued to explain the dire of the circumstance and how lucky they were that everything turned out fine.

Yuzuki placed a hand on his shoulder, she felt how his whole body tensed up and she removed her hand from him, "If anything, I would've allowed you to feed off my own flesh since I'll regenerate from it," Folding her arms across her chest before sighing again, "But even that state you were in, it would've been too risky for you and me."

"So please realize the type of person you've become," The manager simply stated the truth as he reminded the boy that he can't continue to live the same way as a human.

The dove whispered back as she reminded him of something, "So thank Touka in helping you."

"I... I... Don't want to hurt my friend..." Clenching his hands, shutting his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"I can't! I can't stay near Hide, I can't even live in the ghoul world..." Shouting, he felt tears building up within his eyes as he turned away from the two, "Yet I can't live among humans so... So what am I if I'm neither?"

"Dammit! Touka was right..." Covering his face, Kaneki felt like he was reaching the edge of everything and he couldn't bring himself to say it, "I'm..."

"No, you're not," Removing his hands from his face, Yuzuki reassured the boy, "You're not alone Kaneki."

"Yuzuki is right," Yoshimura offered a smile, "You're clearly mistaken if you believe to be neither."

"You are a ghoul and at the same time a human," The old ghoul began to explain to the troubled boy how wrong his statement was and Yoshimura motioned over to the dove, "Yuzuki has lived among two completely separate worlds which you also belong to. The two of you are ones that live two worlds where me and your friend only resign in one."

Sighing, letting go of his hands as she shut her eyes before revealing her kakugan, "I understand, Kaneki, I truly do. It's difficult, but it gets easier once you accept who you are. We're different, but yet the same." Shutting her eyes again before they return to their faded purple shade and the dove smiled at him, "We're humans living among ghouls, yet we're ghouls living among humans. Our lives are entangled between each world."

"There will be times were they collide with each, trying to destroy the other, but it's how we make it," Lowering her eyes, turning slightly but Yuzuki motioned over to Yoshimura, "We choose what world we live in and if we could balance them."

Returning her attention back to Kaneki, "You can still walk along side Hide, still laughing with the human and live as if nothing ever happen," Motioning over to the door, "Then you can walk along Touka, deal with ghoul side of you, yet still be you."

Bringing a hand out to him as she stated, "But don't forget, you can walk along side me," Her lips twitched upward as she grabbed his hand, "We can switch and understand each world and continue to live our lives the way we want to."

"You can always pick the more humanly way," Her expression soften, shaking her head as she reminded the boy of a important factor, "However, you can't ignore that you must feed in order to survive and prevent this to ever happening again."

"Or you can choose to live a more ghoul nature of life with zero control of your actions," Lowering her eyes, she frowned slightly at the possible factor, but the dove brushed it aside before whispering, "It's all up to you."

"We won't force you into either," Kaneki closed his eyes again, listening to the doves words and he knows that the girl must have been through some hardships. He sighed the moment she spoke up again, "But we... I hope your human self will someday understand ghouls, to understand your ghoul self. To see if ghouls are truly beasts driven by hunger and desire for power."

"We will help you as much as we can, Kaneki," Yoshimura neared the two as he informed the boy that there will be help available for if he wishes to accept it from them, "But we cannot help if you don't allow us."

"So don't cry anymore," Tilting her head, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise to make this as painless as possible, long enough as you listen and learn with an open mind."

Holding her other hand out to him, "Do you trust me?"

Kaneki stayed at the girl's hand, hesitating before accepting it, but he couldn't stop himself from allowing the tears to fall down his face. His eyes widen the moment Yuzuki brought her other hand to his face and he turn to see her trying to comfort him.

"Hey," She wiped his tears away, offering a faint smile while trying to lighten the mood, "If it weren't for you then Hide and I would've been hurt severely, so keep that in mind."

Glaring to himself, curling up his fingers as he retorted, "I still couldn't control it, I hurt you after everything and I considered-"

Wrapping her arms around him, Yuzuki lowered her eyes as she finally came to a decision as she informed the boy, "Tomorrow, I'll help you with your kagune if you let me," Shutting her eyes the moment she felt an arm around her and the dove whispered back, "I'll help you to control yourself better, but it depends on a few factors that we'll discuss with you on another time."

Lowering his eyes, he curled his fingers into her back as he asked, "...Nishiki ...? What happened to him?"

"I went back once I left Hide here. You and Touka were gone when I got back, but Nishiki struggled," Explaining how she handled the college student and she reassured him that the ghoul was alive, "I helped him back to his place, but he'll do fine... I just hope he'll heal soon."

Yoshimura suggested the boy to take some time alone, "Kaneki, you can rest if you wish in the other room."

"I'll... I'll go do that," Kaneki blinked, nodding his head slowly as he stepped away from the dove before turning over to the manager, "Thank you..."

Yuzuki moved away, nodding at him as she motioned the boy to go, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Glancing back at her, he gave a faint smile to her before lowering his eyes again as he walked for to the door, "Yeah... I'll see you later, Yuzuki."

They waited until Kaneki left the room, leaving the two alone so they could discuss a few important things that need to be brought to their attentions. Yuzuki kept a blank expression when the manager finally spoke about the subject that she's been dealing with recently.

Yoshimura kept his arms folded behind him, walking over to the window , "Touka mentioned a few issues with CCG."

The dove shut her eyes, nodding as she explained to the manager what was going on, "Yes, they have placed a squad here and I'm among one of the members. A group consisting of five or possibly seven and I'm fully aware of who each person is expect for two." Yuzuki turned towards the ghoul as she brought up another problem, "Also the issue that revolves around the Fueguchi family."

"I've heard about the Fueguchi issue, they came by recently and will be returning later," Sighing, the manager kept his eyes out the window as he informed the dove, "But for the new Investigators getting involved, we'll try to keep the ward under control."

Crossing her arms, frowning to herself as she tried to think of what she could do and the dove sighed, "I'll do my best to keep the squad from causing too much trouble."

Shaking his head, Yoshimura didn't face the girl as he firmly stated, "No, you do your job, so you won't bring any suspicion to yourself."

"I... I understand," Yuzuki curled her fingers, nodding and the dove clearly understood what she needed to do.

Shutting her eyes, Yuzuki was already used to the whole ordeal of just going through with the role even if she hates it. It's the reason why she follows CCG, why she listens to Arima's decisions and the reason why she takes it out sometimes on Eto. In truth, it gets tired some of doing what's wrong for the right thing. It all just becomes too much at times.

Sighing, she walked over to the couch and sat down as the thought crossed her mind, _There's no point, I can't change anything unless I'm willing to discard a part of myself to do so._ Leaning back, she uncurled her fingers and her eyes soften _, I'll never be as strong as them... To give up their humanity to save this world..._

"Yoshimura," The dove spoke up again, turning over to the manager, "Thank you for all your work."

The old ghoul shook his head, walking away so he could leave the dove alone, but he looked over his shoulder, "There's no need to thank me, Yuzuki."

* * *

The next day was going smoothly as Yuzuki walked through the office as she straighten the files in her hands. She went to drop the papers off to Fura who should be in his office and the dove reached the door. Knocking on the office door, she opened it the moment she was granted permission and Yuzuki closed the door behind her as she smiled over to the black haired Investigator.

Walking over to him as she handed him a few files, "Good morning Fura. These are for you to view over."

Accepting the files, skimming through them before setting them on his desk, "Thank you Yuzuki," Chuckling, he moved around his desk, "I'm assuming you were informed of the news then?"

The girl smiled, nodding as she giggled, "Yes, Aki spoke about it with me the day I visited. Congratulations."

Resting a hand on her head, he ruffled the girl's hair slightly, "Of course you'll know," Smiling at the blind Investigator, he sighed, "Aki was already coming up with names."

Wrapping her arms around the man, she chuckled before commenting, "If anything, I know you'll be a great father, Fura. If you could handle me then without a doubt you'll be ready to take care of your own child."

"You were like a daughter to me, Yuzuki, so I expect you to be a good influence in nine months from now," He wrapped an arm around the girl as he informed her about his expectations from her and he pulled away, "I think you'll be a good older sister for them to look up to."

Smirking at him, placing her hands on her hips, "If that's the case then without a doubt they'll know how to play the piano with me being around."

Fura raised a brow before shaking his head as he smiled, "I could imagine that and certainly Aki will be fine with that since it'll keep them out of trouble."

"Smoking is a no, so stop the bad habit now," Pointing at the man, Yuzuki raised a brow while bringing up the subject that should be fixed sooner than later.

Chuckling, he held a hand up in defense, "Aki already gave me a lecture and I'll try to cut back on it so it won't be a habit."

Before either one could continue to spare another word they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Fura turned over to his office door before calling out, "Come in."

Arima appeared around the door, raising a brow when he realized that the girl was with Fura. The white haired man closed the door behind him before greeting the two, "Yuzuki. Fura."

Fura raised a brow slightly, he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by and none of the less that Arima would be the one to suddenly stop by. So it made him wonder what brought the man to visit without any notice, "Arima, what brings you here?"

Keeping a static expression as he simply stated his reasonings, "I actually have a few things to discuss with you Fura."

Yuzuki stepped back as she excused herself from the room since the two had to handle some business. Also the girl was about to leave as well and head home, "I'll leave you two alone then," She smiled over to Fura, "I'm glad to have the time to talk to you Fura."

Turning over to Arima, she informed him that she'll be leaving and she offered him a smile before exiting the room, "I'll be heading home, so I won't see you until a later time father."

Arima placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, offering her a faint smile before letting the young Investigator go on with her own business, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Yuzuki, but I'll call you later."

Giving a quick nod, opening the door as she responded back to him, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Take care Yuzuki," Fura smiled back to the girl as she closed the door to his office.

They remained silent after the young Investigator left the room and Arima was the one to break the silence between them. His expression soften slightly as he offered his praise to his old friend, "I've heard of the news. Congratulations."

Fura chuckled, placing a hand in his pocket as he smiled back, "Thank you," Sighing, he went back to business since he knew that the two couldn't afford to speak about personal ties and the man raised a brow before asking, "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

* * *

Stepping outside, Yuzuki leaned against the railing as she released a deep breath. Crossing her arms against the railing, shutting her eyes as she began to wonder how later will turn out when she trains Kaneki with Yomo's help. Propping her arm up so she could lean her head against it and she furrowed her brows slightly.

"Surprise to see you out here Yuzuki-san," The girl blinked, chuckling under her breath before turning to face Ui who probably came out for a smoke break which of course the young man lit a cigarette in between his fingers.

Raising a brow over to the man before chuckling, "I don't believe that suits the image for a hero of justice," Leaning against the railing, crossing her arms as she greeted the Investigators, "I also didn't plan to run into anyone out here, but I'm glad to see you're fine."

Walking over to the railing, blowing a puff of smoke between his lips before glancing over to her, "I've heard about the squad you're placed in," Smirking, he took another smoke before leaning against the railing, "Thought a lone wolf like yourself won't ever be on a squad any time soon."

Yuzuki crossed her arms, raising a brow over to the Investigator who seeks only justice as his motivation and she sighed, "I wouldn't have thought that either, but I've had my fair share of experience in working with a squad."

Frowning to herself, she could remember the last time she was on a squad and it's been a little bit over a year since she decided to remain solo. Yuzuki only took cases when someone asked her to join, but other than that she handled her own cases alone without any support.

Pushing herself off the railing, she walked away, "I'll be leaving now," Looking over her shoulder, "I'm glad to see you're doing pretty well."

Raising a brow, Ui folded an arm across his chest while blowing another smoke, "See you around then, Yuzuki-san."

Before she could open the door, someone already opened it so they could enter the same outdoor space and Yuzuki's eyes widen when she realized it was Hirako who join them. Stepping aside, she acknowledged the man, "Hirako, I was just taking my leave."

He raised a brow, moving aside as he held the door open for the young Investigator, "Then maybe another day we could spare a moment to talk."

"Until then," Nodding, Yuzuki left the two Investigators alone as she began to head down the hall.

Stopping by Arima's office, she collected her quinque case that rested near the door and she noticed that he wasn't back, so he must still be with Fura or even gone off to tend to other duties. Yuzuki closed the door as she went over to the stair case and the girl quickly went down the steps since she needed to tend to things before meeting up with Yomo.

Sighing, finally reaching the first level and Yuzuki went through the halls quietly while hoping she won't run into anyone that could cause her any trouble. However, the dove paused in her tracks the moment she heard someone called out her name and Yuzuki furrowed her brows before turning towards the source.

"Yuzuki-san," Tilting her head, she noticed the large silhouette and she recognized the voice to belong to one of the Investigators that will be taking part of the 20th Ward squad.

Turning to face the young man, holding her quinque in front of her as she acknowledged him, "Amon."

Straightening himself, he properly greeted the young Investigator as he bowed his head slightly before revealing how he feels about the change, "I wished to let you know that I'm honored to work along side you," He offered a smile to the girl as he informed her about his expectation, "I'll be expecting to see you in action and according to what I've been told, you're an excellent Investigator."

"Thank you, Amon, but you're too kind," Chuckling, shaking her head at how there are few Investigators that rarely say such things to her, but she was flattered. Yuzuki nodded her head before turning away, "I'm also looking forward in working with you in later cases."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

Scrolling through the text messages, I sighing in relief when I read that Hide was doing fine and he was resting at home now. So he took the day off from school to recover after I told him to just relax and I'll give him the notes for him to catch up on. He woke up earlier today and I found him enjoying some coffee in the shop while talking to Touka. I asked him why he came to Anteiku and he explained how he wanted to see me and thank Touka since she helped us through the 'car accident' which left Nishiki 'hospitalized' unlike us. Then he talked to me about a few things about the 'accident' that he couldn't remember any from and how he really want to take Touka out to eat or something to repay her for the trouble of dealing with us, but the girl denied his offers.

Then afterwards, Touka threaten me later after he left the shop after explaining how the manager was insane enough to take care of a human in Anteiku and she sent me a death glare as she warned me. I could clearly remember how she threaten to kill Hide if he ever finds out about Anteiku. Yet I somewhat doubt her words since Yuzuki would step in to prevent it if anything were to happen, but I can't risk it.

Putting my phone away, I took a deep breath as I prepared myself mental since today I'll be training. After leaving work this afternoon, I went home to catch up on some sleep and to just ease my nerves since Yuzuki and Yomo will be taking charge of the training session. Then I know that Touka will be there too, she might even help or just be there to watch the session. I just can't help myself from feeling so nervous and even afraid that I'll just won't be able to control myself.

Curling my fingers to my sides, lowering my eye as I thought to myself, _I don't want to be a monster..._

* * *

Yomo didn't really talk much during our small walk and I looked around to see that we were in an underground area. Glancing over my shoulder, feeling so uneasy and I was already on my toes since the overwhelming feeling just washed over me. Turning back around, I saw that Yuzuki and Touka were talking among themselves while Yomo stopped in his tracks as he glanced over to me. I haven't seen him remove his coat before until now and he motioned me to follow him towards the others.

Touka crossed her arms before raising a brow at me, "You ready?"

I smiled sheepish, scratching the back of my head as I responded, "Uhh... I have no other choice."

Yuzuki kept a static expression when she basically cut to the chase of the objective of today's session, "Kaneki, we're going to just go through the basics," She motioned over to the man who held a neutral expression who spared me a glance, "Yomo will help you with hand to hand combat."

She sighed, smiling over to me, but I noticed how she appeared uncomfortable when mentioning, "I'll help you with your kagune," Turning over to Touka, she cleared up something before I actually got started, "Touka and I will provide you an example of just hand to hand."

The two of them walked away from each other, providing a space between them before preparing themselves for their spare. Touka stretched her arms while Yuzuki simply flexed her fingers as she tilted her head slightly over my direction, "You just need to be comfortable with your strengths and weakness along with a few other key points."

Yomo crossed his arms, leaning against one of the pillars as he placed his attention on the two. I stood back, near Yomo, but I still kept a distance from him as I finally shifted my whole attention over to them. Watching how Touka motioned over to Yuzuki as if she was prepared and she simply nodded back. Within seconds I saw how Touka was in front of Yuzuki, throwing a punch, but it was easily caught and in exchanged Yuzuki swiped her foot underneath the waitress.

Touka swiftly landed on her hand, leaping away as she moved closer to the Investigator who hasn't really moved much from the start. Raising a brow, I wonder how much experience she has with fighting and I know she already mentioned how this was almost her whole life. But I still can't help myself from wondering what she must have been through just to be fully aware of her surroundings in her state.

I couldn't help but feel so uneasy as the two fought, Touka wasn't really holding back, but Yuzuki kept a calm expression when she marked the waitress a few times which only frustrated Touka since the ghoul couldn't completely touch the girl. A few times she'll brush her skin, but never enough to actually mark her and I was just amazed at how fast the two were. However, I furrowed my brows once I started to actually study how they moved and then I realized that Yuzuki still isn't giving it her all.

"God dammit!" Touka muttered under her breath when the girl kept deflecting the attacks since Yuzuki was on the defense.

She shook her head back at Touka while advising her, "Touka, you gotta remain calm or else-"

Touka frowned back as she made another move against her, "I am!"

Yuzuki dodged, finally taking action as she threw a punch which Touka blocked, but the Investigator moved again in a blink of an eye as she placed a leg around the waitress while grabbing hold of her arm as well. Within seconds I saw how Yuzuki got Touka onto the ground and the match was over the moment Yuzuki placed her foot on the ghoul's back.

Placing her foot against Touka's back, holding her arm back and Yuzuki simply sighed under her breath while advising the girl, "One slip up then you're dead, it only takes one second for the tables to turn."

I jumped slightly when Yuzuki turned over to me while stating, "Remember that, one simply mistake can and _will_ kill you."

Holding a hand down to the waitress, pulling Touka back onto her feet while whispering, "You're fully capable of handling other ghouls."

Brushing the defeat aside, Touka frowned to herself while retorting, "I know, but not good enough if a _dove_ beat me."

It was me and Yomo, I didn't know what to do or expect from him. Holding a stance, but my eyes widen at how quick he was, moving swiftly as he threw one punch after the other while keeping a calm and collect expression. All I thought was just dodging his attacks and I kept my footing or else I'll trip.

 _All I could do was just dodge, he's too fast,_ Moving back, away from him, but he continued to pursue forward and I frowned to myself as I recalled the fight between Touka and Yuzuki, _How can Yuzuki block attacks if they're too fast and strong_

Jumping back when I realized he flipped, throwing a kick down at me, but I moved out of the way, _Touka didn't just dodge, she fought back_

I could feel my breathing, I was already getting tired and Yomo isn't even breaking a sweat yet, _And I'm here just dodging_ Flinching, bringing my arms up to cover my face as I moved away from him, _Running basically_

Quickly moving around him when I saw that he brought his leg up to kick me and I got out of the way, _I can't be strong like them_

My eyes widen, stumbling back and I found myself on the ground. Panting, I frowned to myself as I stared at the ground, _Dammit!_

Glancing up to see that Yomo collected his coat, throwing it over his shoulder as he stared down to me. Raising a brow, getting up to my feet before glancing over to see that Touka wasn't amused and Yuzuki tilted her head as if she was studying my fight carefully.

Turning over to Yomo, who sighed under his breath as he walked over to me, _It's over?_

"Dodging seems to be your strongest suit, but that's all you can do right now," He stared at me, nodding before walking over to Touka, but he glanced over his shoulder, "Meet me here everyday after work. I'll train you."

"I'll also cover for Yuzuki-san when she's busy," I stood there, watching how he motioned over to Yuzuki who agreed with him before he turned back to me, "We'll test you kagune after I help improve your offense and sharpen your defense."

"Okay," Nodding, I felt tired already of just dodging his moves, but I knew that I'll have to move onto the next part which Yuzuki will be helping me. Sighing under my breath as I lowered my eyes, _Of course Yuzuki will be busy... But I don't know if I can practice with my kagune without her_

Before we turned over into using my kagune or just trying to, Touka sharply turned over to me while Yuzuki paused for a moment. My eyes widen at how serious Touka was when she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me before shifting her attention over to the other girl.

Touka frowned at Yuzuki before glancing over to me, "She isn't gonna use her kagune so don't think about it," Pointing a finger over to Yuzuki again as she narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You better not consider it either."

Yuzuki shook her head, smiling at how she was just lectured by the girl before walking away, "Touka, I do appreciate your concern over the issue, but I'll decide what to do," Turning over to me, she folded her arms before raising a brow, "You ready to try to summon your kagune and control it?"

Lowering my eyes, I honestly don't know if I'm ready to go through with it, _I'm afraid..._

Taking a deep breath, nodding as I answered back, "I'll try."

Yuzuki stood in front of me, raising a brow as she rested a hand on her hip while cutting to the chase, "Alright, summon it."

Furrowing my brows, I wasn't really expecting to just 'summon' it without any advice, but I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if she was just testing me and surely Yuzuki was without a doubt. Shaking my head, "What?"

"You can't, can you?" Tilting her head to the side, raising a brow at how I questioned her instead of doing anything, "Or you simply don't want to?"

"I don't know, I have no control when I-"

Touka cut me off, frowning at me as she bluntly stated, "You don't have any control over anything, moron," Sighing in annoyance as she began to list a few other issues, "First, your eye and now your kagune. That's pathetic."

Yomo didn't spare the girl a glance as he reminded her to keep her patience, "Touka."

She quickly glanced over to the man before looking away, frowning at the ground and keeping any further comments to herself. I turned over to see that Yuzuki crossed her arms before clearing a few points, "It's all up to you, Kaneki, so try and summon it," Shaking her head slightly before reassuring, "You don't have to use it, but I'll like to see if you're capable of drawing it on your own free will."

Frowning to myself, I tried to do what I'm being asked to and I couldn't find it in myself to just draw it out like nothing. Shaking my head as I muttered, "I... Can't..."

"You won't be able to defend yourself," I noticed how her voice became a bit stern, lecturing me for a bit as she pointed out the truth that I can't ignore, "You can't dodge everything forever and surely you'll be killed."

"I don't understand how," Curling my fingers up, lowering my eyes as I tried to find out the secret that I might be missing, but at the same time it could be because I don't understand.

"It's easy," Touka's eyes flashed to their ghoul like eyes as she summoned her kagune with ease and she smirked over to me, **"Maybe you just need a little push."**

Yuzuki frowned over to the girl, walking over to me as she firmly stated, "No, we won't be pressuring himself into it in such manner," Standing beside me, she offered a smile before turning away, "I'll talk you through it."

Resting a hand on my shoulder, trying to show her support as she whispered, "Just try and we'll figure it out together. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Sighing, nodding as I listened carefully to her words, but still felt so unsure of what will happen if I do.

"Take a deep breath, relax, and focus on summoning your kagune," Her voice was calm and surely she was patient about all this. I closed my eyes as I tried again and I heard her again, I know she moved from her spot, "You can do it."

I didn't understand how Touka and everyone could just do it so easily as if it was second nature for them and of course it was. That they didn't have to train to understand, but I needed to pull my weight or else I won't be anything but I burden for them. I needed to fight, protect them and show that I can help them instead of me always getting saved.

Still I couldn't do it and I can tell that Touka was just getting irritated as well, but I shook my head before explaining to Yuzuki, "I can't, I don't know how."

I felt her arms around me as she slowly guided how I could take better control of myself, her face beside me as she whispered, "Pretend as if your hands are linked to their actions, how you move they follow, so take in a deep breath and allow yourself to accept it." Swallowing, I felt my fingers tremble a bit at the thought of revealing the thing that ghouls have, but I relaxed again when I heard her voice again, "It's okay to be afraid, but remember _you_ are in control..."

"I understand it's appears difficult, but it's part of a ghoul instinct and surely you're repressing it because you're not accepting that side of you," Her fingers skimmed over my arms as she pulled away from me, I watched how she put a distance between us and I saw how she released a deep breath before speaking up, "I'll show you what I'm recommending you to do."

She held a hand out to her side and within seconds I saw a bright faint light emit around her as she summoned her kagune, it followed the motion of her arm and when she dropped her hand. I watched how she pushed herself off the ground with her kagune when she moved her hand down, "It gives you a more sense of control if you doubt yourself."

"It's all in the mind, more creative you are then the more you can do," Just like that, I saw how her kagune disappeared from behind her and Yuzuki began to explain a few things before providing some advice, "However, I do recommend that you read a few books on martial arts since you're more of a fast learner when you read. It'll be useful for hand to hand combat."

"Now try once more," Folding her arms in front of her, standing across from me as she waited for me to give it another shot.

I just stared at her, it amazes at how she could just do that without even trying so hard. Glancing over to Touka who also summoned hers without any issue, but I just didn't understand how Yuzuki could do it despite being a Ghoul Investigator.

 _How could it look so easy?_ Lowering my eyes towards the ground, I took a deep breath before shutting my eyes, _Relax... I'm in control..._

Curling my fingers, biting my bottom lip as I concentrated on just summoning it. If I could reveal it when they were in danger then it should be easy, _I just need to show it and that's it_

 _Come on..._

Frowning, I could feel that they were probably belittling me for not doing a simple task. How can I fit in if I can't summon my kagune or control my eye, _I can't_

"I..." I give up already, if I couldn't do it now then I can't and I don't want to waste their time any longer.

Touka snorted to herself as she commented, "At least he did something right."

My eyes flew open, glancing over to Touka who raised a brow at me when I questioned her, "What?"

Yuzuki chuckled at my expression since I didn't noticed that I managed to actually do it. My eyes widen when I saw the bright red kagune sway behind me and I could clearly remember them as the ones that Rize had. I looked over to Yuzuki when she unfolded her arms, "You did the first step."

Furrowing my brows, looking my shoulder as I tried to completely understand how it happened and why I didn't noticed, _How did I...?_

"Now follow my movements, simple things, but I want to see how much control you have," Yuzuki released a tired sigh, she smiled over to me as she motioned me to follow, "Baby steps."

I watched how she calmly moved her arm, instructing me to do the same, but the goal was to control the movement of my kagune. Even if she doesn't have hers currently, I carefully watched how each movement she made and I can imagine her kagune following her commands.

But I still couldn't command my kagune to follow my will, trying to move it beside me and even try to do the example that Yuzuki provided earlier. Still I got a few down, but still couldn't fully get the hang of it just like the others did.

 _Dammit_

Frowning to myself, setting my arms down beside me while I watched how my kagune merely swayed around me, but my attention turned over to Yuzuki who walked away. Tilting my head, I wonder what was going through her mind sometimes _, How can she be so calm?_

My eyes widen again the moment she called out to me, standing across from me, "Run at me, try to hit me."

Frowning a bit, shaking my head as I tried to make sure I heard her correctly, "What?

"You have to move and control your kagune," I watched how her right eye changed colors while her kagune appeared from behind her as she waited for me to make a move.

I couldn't bring myself from attacking, I clearly remembered that I was the one to actually hurt her and I don't know if I can do it again even if I was in control. Shaking my head as I protested, "But I-"

Touka frowned, snapping over to me as she stated, "Just do it idiot! It's not like you'll hurt her."

I stared over to Yuzuki, she was just waiting to see if I'll actually go through with it and I couldn't even if it was for training. I can't fight her, I don't want to accidentally hurt her again like before, but I can't ignore the fact that she's fully capable of defeating me with ease.

Sighing, I took a moment before curling my fingers up, _Touka is right... Yuzuki will block or even counter it, but it doesn't make it any easier_

Nodding, I took a moment to prepare myself before I made my move. Running forward, I brought my kagune up to swipe her away, but I saw how fast she reacted within seconds and I stumbled back at how her own kagune deflected my attempt. I stared at her, she merely motioned her fingers upward and it was enough for her kagune to shield her before she made her own move.

My eyes widen, bringing my hands up to cover me and I felt my whole body get pushed back, but when I looked up I saw that my kagune shielded me from her attack. Yuzuki stepped back, raising a brow at my defense and she chuckled under her breath as a faint smile appeared, but she waved it off.

Yuzuki sighed, running a hand through her hair as she made a comment after her kagune disappeared, "Not too strong like before, but I assume it's due because you had no limits last time," Walking over to me as she dismissed the whole session, "That's all, it's okay for you to stop now."

I was relieved that it was over already, I'm tired from everything and especially the whole feeling of having so much on my shoulders was really weighing me down. Releasing a deep breath, _Finally..._

Yuzuki patted my shoulder before walking off towards the others as she called it a day, "That's enough for today."

Sighing, I relaxed and I glanced over my shoulder to see that my kagune already disappeared and I went through my pocket to grab my eye patch. Placing it over my left eye before looking over to them, "Thank you," Scratching my head as I tried to offer my apologizes for the hassle, "Everyone I just-"

Touka glanced over to me, raising a brow at me before wondering over to Yuzuki, "Don't get too comfortable now. You barely began so don't get carried away."

Yomo nodded, putting on his coat as he reminded me again, "We'll try again once you're off work."

I nodded at him before sighing tiredly, "Okay."

"Touka, I'll take you back," Yomo turned over to her, informing that he'll be responsible with returning her back to Anteiku.

The indigo nodded, walking over to him, "Thank you Yomo."

Yuzuki paused in her tracks and I turned over to Yomo when he called us, he probably was also going to offer to take us back to our homes, "Yuzuki? Kaneki?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for the offer Yomo," Yuzuki decline the offer, picking up her quinque case from behind one of the pillars, "I'll walk home."

I walked over to her, offering her company on the way back to her home, "I'll walk you home."

She looked over to me, laughing before she smiled back to me, "Thank you."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Kaneki offers to walk Yuzuki home since she was a bit worn out from the training session since he soon learned that activating her kagune leaves her feeling weak, so he wanted to make sure she was perfectly fine arriving home. They walked along side each other, he offered to carry her violin case and she linked her arm with his. The two talked all the way, both laughing as they walked to her place.

Yuzuki smiled over to him, "You'll get the hang of it, so don't worry," Sighing, "You need to at least know how to defend yourself."

He smiled sheepish, looking over to her, "I-I know, but it's just that I don't know how to feel about it..." Lowering his eyes, Kaneki couldn't deny that he wasn't comfortable with it, but he knew that if he couldn't protect Hide on his own against Nishiki or help Yuzuki then what kind of friend is he.

Frowning to himself, he felt something that began to trouble him the moment they turned a corner. Looking up, he saw a tall man with white hair, glasses, and he was in a gray suit with a brief case in his hand.

Kaneki still felt that the man isn't an average person, it felt like if he was in the presence of a _god_ or someone with great strength. Glancing over to Yuzuki, who seem to notice the man's presences as well. The boy whispered over to the girl, "Who's that?"

He saw that the stranger noticed them as well, stopping his tracks before he entered the building in front of him as he waited for them. Kaneki curled his fingers while thinking to himself, _Why do I feel so uneasy?_

"Oh!" Yuzuki's eyes widen, taking her quinque case from the boy's hands as they neared the unexpected guest, but she began to think to herself as she neared, _What do I do?_

"Yuzuki," The man held his attention on the girl, raising a brow over to the boy that accompanied her, "Who's this?"

Stepping away from Kaneki, Yuzuki motioned over to the white haired man while informing the boy, "This is my father," Turning over to Arima, she motioned over to Kaneki as she introduced the boy to him, "Father, this is a friend of mine that I made a while back. He was walking me home."

Kaneki held a hand out to him, nervously smiling as he tried to keep a calm voice, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Raising a brow at the boy, accepting his hand, firmly shaking the boy's hand before glancing over to Yuzuki for a moment, "I'm glad to know that my daughter has made a friend during her stay."

Yuzuki offered a smile over to Kaneki, motioning him to go since she really couldn't afford to have the two speak any longer at the moment, "I'll see you around, okay."

"Huh, yeah, I'll see you later Yuzuki," Stepping back, returning a faint smile to her before bowing slightly over to the man before waving at the two as he took his leave, "Umm... bye sir, it was nice meeting you."

"I hope we'll see each other again," Arima watched the boy hurry down the sidewalk, raising a brow as he wonder how Yuzuki managed to meet the boy and his attention turned over to Yuzuki who was waiting for him.

The two walked over to the entrance, Arima held the door open for the girl as the two entered the lobby of the complex. Yuzuki waited for him before they could walk up the stair case to reach her floor. Raising a brow up at the man as she chuckled under her breath, "You surely frighten him."

Blinking, he glanced down to her as they began to head up the stairs and he responded back, "I'm assuming you haven't told me because you didn't want me to scare them off."

Shaking her head, a faint smile appeared before replying, "He's a bit closed off and lets face it, you somehow manage to intimidate others without doing anything," Sighing under her breath as she added, "I didn't want to scare him or anything."

"He seems to be a fine boy, but it appears you two are closer than you're revealing," Raising a brow at the girl, standing beside the door that belongs to her as he informed her about his own thoughts.

Yuzuki unlocked the door, "Don't go off assuming things now, but I'll say that he was being a gentlemen for walking me home," Closing the door the moment the two entered her home, "I'll let you know if anything else transpires."

Sighing, she removed her shoes before walking over to leave her quinque case beside her desk. The girl greeted her cat once the little creature jumped onto the desk beside her, running her hand through it's soft fur while calling out to the white haired man, "If anything, I'll introduce him formally later on, so don't go around prying for information on him."

Setting his own brief case beside the kitchen table as he turned over to the girl, "You can't blame me for wanting to know who you associate yourself with."

Raising a brow, Yuzuki turning over to him as she folded her arms, "Yes, but I don't believe entangling someone any further into our type of lives is a smart idea. Especially for a college student, I doubt it'll be wise for me to bring him around the others." Sighing, walking into the kitchen as she began to make some coffee, "Maybe I'll bring him to one of our small gatherings, but it's only a idea."

"I'll keep that in mind," He raised a brow at the black cat that came over to him, sighing, he patted the creature, "But I'm here to discuss a few things about the squad you'll be taking part of. Along with a few important notes that I believe you should be aware of."

Setting her cup down on the counter, frowning slightly at the subject, "I see."

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

Touka and I were busy setting up for the shop, placing the chairs down from the tables while preparing a few other things before opening up the shop. I glanced over to Touka as I spoke up, "I met Yuzuki's adoptive father yesterday, seems to be a serious man."

Her reaction wasn't something I expected, Touka glared over to me for a second before turning away as she chuckled under her breath, "Not surprise you finally met him, after all you're dating his _daughter_. It was bond to happen eventually," Frowning deeply to herself, she collected her apron as she bit back, "That **Reaper** will kill you if you dare do anything stupid."

My eyes widen, I could tell that my face flushed at her comment, but I brushed it aside when I heard how she referred to Yuzuki's father as the Reaper, "First off we're not that," Frowning to myself before walking over to grab my apron, "What do you mean 'Reaper'?"

Sharply turning on her heels, Touka crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "You know how she works with her _dad_ , right? Well, he's one of the most dangerous doves out there! No one survives when they cross paths with him," Glaring, clenching her hands as she turned away, "It's why he's called CCG's Reaper. Basically death itself."

"I... I didn't know," I was taken back from the new information revolving the man that took Yuzuki in, but I wouldn't believe that he'll have such a well known reputation among ghouls, "Yuzuki mentioned that he was Special Class Investigator, but I wouldn't have thought-"

Touka snapped, shoving a finger into my chest and I saw the anger in her eyes, "Because you haven't had to run from them! From him! From any dove!" Stepping back, narrowing her eyes dangerously at me as she continued, "You don't understand how many of us that he has killed. How many he fucking slaughtered!"

She shook her head at me, chuckling dryly and I saw how worked up she was about the subject, "You don't fucking get it, do you? The quinques in Yuzuki's case belonged to-"

"Touka!"

I turned around to see that the manager gave Touka a stern look, not allowing her to finish her statement and he motioned her to head off to work. He sighed under his breath before facing me, "Don't mind her too much."

Lowering my eyes, curling my fingers around my notepad as I whispered, "...What she said, it's true. Isn't it?"

"Yes," He didn't deny it, but he didn't clear anything as well since it wasn't his business to say, "But out of my respect for Yuzuki, I won't say much in regards of the man."

Turning away from me, he folded his arms behind his back, "It's best to leave some things alone."

Furrowing my brows, placing the notepad in one of my pockets along with a pencil, _Was that the reason why I felt so unease around him?_

"Kaneki, today after you're done I want to teach you a few lessons on blending in properly with humans," My eyes widen, facing him as he sighed under his breath before wondering down the hall, "An example would be 'eating' food."

Nodding, I felt nervous about it, "Okay," Returning back to work once Touka opened up the shop, but she refused to even look at me or talk to me. I've noticed her strong dislike or even hatred if that's the correct term to describe her feelings about Ghoul Investigators.

Lowering my eyes again as I wondered why I didn't know any of it, but at the same time Yuzuki probably doesn't want any information mixing in with Anteiku or anything. Yet, it only makes our whole relationship even more complicated and surely if her father finds out about Anteiku or me then he'll definitely kill us.

Walking over towards the counter again, I couldn't take my mind off from wondering back to whole topic and how Touka reacted so violently about it. My eye landed on the surface of the counter while my fingers curled up, _Why didn't Yuzuki mentioned that?_

Sighing, shaking my head before walking over to one of the customers that arrived, _There's so much more that I don't know..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Walking up towards the unexpected guest, Tatara didn't bother wasting much time as he cut to the chase, "Eto's unavailable to see you now," Keeping an eye on white cloaked figure who stood still and the ghoul wondered what purpose she had for roaming around their base.

"Certainly, she's a busy woman after all, but I know she'll come around," Phantom sighed, folding her arms and the dove changed subjects, "You've played chess before Tatara?"

He wasn't expecting the change of conservation, but he responded, "I'm familiar with the game."

Turning towards him, Yuzuki began to example a few things as she walked over to him, "A rook is involved in 'castling': the one way a King can be moved along with the rook simultaneously."

"Yes, I've heard that each player is allowed to use such move once per game," The ghoul was not amused if the girl was merely wasting time, "However, I do not see any use in speaking about a game. Is that the only reason you're here? To waste time."

Frowning slightly, "If so, Eto will not be bothered," Tatara narrowed his eyes over to her, "Regardless of who you are."

Agreeing with him, she finally began to clear up her intention of appearing on their soil, "You're right. I'm not here to speak about a game," Folding her arms behind her while shrugging slightly, "But I was merely using an analogy."

Before either of them could continue on their conservation they turned the moment the familiar tattered maroon cloak appeared when the ghoul leaped onto the platform that they stood. Phantom unfolded her arms while Tatara acknowledged his superior who walked over to him.

"Phantom!" Eto greeted the girl, resting a hand on the ghoul's shoulder as she dismissed him, "Tatara, please do leave me alone with our guest."

Not arguing with her, he nodded before leaving the two alone, "Yes."

"Eto."

"Yuzuki."

The shorter woman smirked behind the gauze that wrapped ground her whole body, folding her arms behind her as she tilted her head, "What brings you around our base?" Chuckling, Eto stated the obvious towards the girl, "Some don't take kindly to your presences."

Sighing, Phantom shook her head as she walked over to the ghoul, "I merely wish to know what business did Yamori had a while back," Frowning slightly, "I'm aware he's among your ranks, so you must know the meaning behind his actions."

"Oh, that? I wasn't aware of his personal actions outside of Aogiri's plans, but I've been informed of it," Leaning back, lifting her head up a bit as she tapped her fingers against her chin before pointing over to the girl, "But I'll place my bet that he simply wanted revenge on what happened so long ago."

Eto waved it off, not having much interest in the topic, "He and Lantern were supposed to get rid of two humans back then," Smirking, turning back to Phantom as she cleared up a main detail, "You know, the Reaper and the other man you associate yourself with."

Frowning behind the mask, Yuzuki was aware of the past revolving Arima's and Fura's youth surrounding their encounter, but she still didn't understand why the ghoul would still hold onto such silly things as revenge, "So it merely to get back at them for something in the past? If anything, he didn't get along with Lantern and he survived from it, so I see no true value for it."

Shrugging, Eto brushed it all aside as something less deserving of her attention, "Don't know what to tell you then."

Walking away from Eto, the white cloaked ghoul changed the subject, "I'm also aware that you're hiding Dr Kano who is an ally of yours," Narrowing her eyes as she brought up a detail, "The one responsible about a certain incident."

A smile appeared across the ghoul's lips, "I've heard of it and it's quite interesting if you think about it," Eto giggled as she wondered around the girl while prying off some information from her, "However, I'm fully aware of your ties with the situations and certainly you're not content with the outcome."

Yuzuki frowned, standing still as she firmly stated her thoughts, "It's just wrong to just flip someone's whole world upside down for a mere experiment."

Eto laced her fingers together as she leaned forward, "Yet you can't deny that you somewhat approve. Humans into half ghouls, surely they'll understand or even help-"

Looking over her shoulder, Yuzuki disagreed, "It's still wrong," Turning as she faced the ghoul while her voice turned cold, "Don't dare think about-"

"Don't threaten me, sister," Eto kept a calm tone, a grin spread across her lips as she brought her laced fingers up against her lips while reminding the girl, "You know I don't take kindly to threats because surely I'll return the favor."

Silence filled the space between the two for a moment before Yuzuki walked pass the ghoul while bidding her farewell, "Next time, Eto."

Sharply turning around, waving at the girl while reminding the dove, "Oh! I'm going to be in the 20th Ward quite soon for a book signing," Smirking, Eto brought a finger up to her lips as she tapped against her skin before pointing over to the girl, "I'll be happy to see you there with your new friend."

Not sparing another moment, Phantom disappeared and wondered back home while Eto remain lingering at the spot that they met up. The ghoul chuckled under her breath before wondering over to the ledge when Tatara reappeared and walked over to her side.

Tatara looked over to Eto as he whispered, "It appears she's fully entangled with the boy."

Eto laced her fingers together behind her back as she looked up at the taller ghoul, "Of course my dear sister has and without a doubt it'll make everything more interesting."

Turning his gaze away from the woman as he stared off to the distance before raising a question, "Do you believe she'll prevent us from catching the boy?"

"She'll try, but if everything runs accordingly to plan then she won't be able to do anything," Narrowing her eyes slightly before landing onto the grounds that she claimed for Aogiri, "This could be what _we're_ looking for."

* * *

The following day, Yoshimura sent Touka to take Kaneki to HySy ArtMask Studio so he can have a mask. Touka wasn't happy when she discovered that she'll be spending her day off helping the boy get a mask. Yuzuki met up with the two in the 4th Ward instead of meeting them at the train station, so they found the dove standing near the location of the shop.

Touka raised a brow, noticing that the dove didn't have her quinque case on her this time and she sighed under her breath before knocking on the door. Kaneki looked around them as he returned his attention back to the place in front of him. He glanced over to Yuzuki who motioned Touka to open the door. The three of them entered the quiet shop as they disbanded to different directions.

Yuzuki walked over towards the glass case that held many different masks in display while Touka raised a brow as she searched for the owner of the shop. Kaneki stood still, feeling a bit uncomfortable but he proceed into the mask shop as he looked around the place.

"Uta, are you here?" Touka placed her hands into her pockets, standing beside the dove who moved her hands across the glass surface.

The blind girl raised a brow over to the ghoul, Yuzuki chuckled under her breath when Touka muttered, "He probably went home," Walking away from the dove as she wondered over to the desk that belonged to the shop owner, but Touka frowned over to Yuzuki who only smiled over to her, "What's so funny?"

Before receiving an answer from the dove, Touka quickly turned towards the scream that came from the boy and she narrowed her eyes once she realized that he was on the ground. Glancing over to Yuzuki who was leaning against a wall and Touka frowned back to the boy. Sighing under her breath when she noticed it was Uta who scared the boy.

Tilting her head before crossing her arms as she watched the ghoul stare down at the boy, "Uta what are you doing?"

The black haired man didn't seem bothered by the tone from the girl as he stood up before replying nonchalantly, "I thought I'd try to scare him," He glanced over to the dove, waving at the girl who acknowledged the ghoul, "I tried before with Yuzuki, but didn't get the same reaction."

Kaneki stared at the man, getting up to his feet the moment the shop owner went over to his desk as he sat down on his stool. The boy glanced over to see that Touka shrugged her shoulders before explaining, "Uta is the person who makes the ghoul masks."

Uta leaned back in his seat before introducing himself to his new guest, "I'm Uta."

The eye patched boy studied the man carefully, feeling nervous and even a bit terrified when he saw how the man was covered in tattoos and piercings. Kaneki walked over towards them as he properly introduced himself, "I'm Kaneki, n-nice to meet you."

Tilting his head, Uta leaned forward towards the strange boy that he heard about recently from the manager of Anteiku, "You're the one Yoshimura mentioned?" Moving swiftly as he took a good look around the kid, studying him before he sniffed the boy which caused Kaneki to jump back a bit and Uta commented, "Your scent is quite unusual..."

Yuzuki walked over to them, folding her arms behind her as she gave the boy a emphatic look before turning over to ghoul, "Uta, you're scaring him."

Blinking, he turned over to the dove before moving away from Kaneki, "Oh, sorry about that," Standing up he went over to his other desk, preparing a few materials before he could get to work, but he waved his hand lazily around as he asked to confirm his guess, "This guy needs a mask, doesn't he?"

Nodding, Touka sighed as she left the two alone, "Yeah, we all have to be cautious for now, so I'll let you to do your work." Leaning against the wall beside Yuzuki who found a seat, the two girls listened to Uta who spoke up again.

Uta sat down again, organizing his tools while clearing up a few things that were bothering the ghouls lately, "It seems that Ghoul Investigators have been loitering around lately, I even heard that they found Yomo." He shrugged his shoulders when adding, "However, they usually tend to leave the 20th Ward alone since it's a _docile_..."

Yuzuki frowned to herself, the dove already knew about the whole incident that transpired within the ward, but it began when Rize entered the ward. Still the dove knew that there was more to the story, it wasn't just that woman who was causing major trouble during that time frame.

Raising a brow over to Touka who snorted before commenting, "As expected, it was all because Rize's influence and what she did that got those damn doves appearing..."

Uta paused the moment he heard Kaneki speak up, glancing over to the boy from the corner of his eye as he listened to what was said. Kaneki furrowed his brows before commenting, "Um.. You guys mean that the 20th Ward is a... a peaceful area?" Shaking his head as he added, "B-but, I don't really think it's that calm, you know?"

Kaneki glanced over to Yuzuki who tilted her head, shaking her head at his naive statement while Touka raised a brow at him which left him confused to why they reacted that way. Turning over to Uta who finally faced him, sitting on his stool as he explained the whole picture that Kaneki has yet to fully see.

"You'll understand once you try living in another place," He kept a blank expression before stating a few facts in regards of the other wards, "Wards 1 through 4 are uninhabitable due to reasons such as CCG main base is located in the 1st Ward."

His eyes widen the moment Uta began to get into the far more gruesome facts about the wards, "There are often disputes over places to eat due to the fact there's a lot of us. On some lucky nights one can see a show of 'cannibalism', so there's never a dull moment."

Yuzuki sighed as she added onto the ghoul's explanation, "And the 13th Ward has so much bloodshed that it's terrifying."

The ghoul jokingly turned over to Kaneki as he nonchalantly offered, "If you want, I could gobble you up all in one bite."

Kaneki held his hands up in defense, his eye widen before shaking his head, "N-no, I think I'll pass..."

Uta nodded as he commented, "The 20th Ward is nice though and quite peaceful. It has "Anteiku" and it's huge, so that's that." Patting the stood beside him, inviting the boy to sit down, "Sit down, I'm going to measure you."

Yuzuki reassured the boy that he was going to be fine while explaining, "Uta will be asking a few questions for you in order to make the best mask for you," Shutting her eyes as she added on, "A mask will help keep your identity hidden from Ghoul Investigators because the moment they connect your ghoul and real identity then you'll never be able to live in peace."

Touka bluntly stated, "It's over the moment they see you're face, you'll be dead. No matter how you think about it, it ends up bad."

"A troublesome affair it'll be if that were to occur," Sighing, the dove already dealt with issues regarding the subject and surely it'll be quite terrible if he were to be among those who failed to keep their real faces hidden from CCG.

Uta stood up, he soon invaded the boy's personal space as he grabbed hold of Kaneki's face, tilting it while examining it as he began to get a few ideas for the boy's mask. The ghoul tilted his head as he began to question the kid, "Anything you're allergic to? Any type of materials?"

Kaneki shook his head, "Don't think so."

Moving around the boy, measuring the circumference of Kaneki's head and noting it down while asking, "Full mask or half?"

He wasn't really sure about it so he left it up to the mask maker to figure out what's best, "I'll leave that up to you."

Uta raised a brow slightly, taking note that the boy had an eye patch around his eye and the ghoul made a comment, "Hmm, that eye patch looks cute on you."

Removing his eye patch from his eye, Kaneki slipped his fingers underneath the material as he revealed his normal eye while explaining, "Uhh... whenever I get hungry my eye turns red against my will, so I wear it when I go out."

"It's fine whenever you're full then?" Observing how the boy's eye appeared to be normal at the moment and Uta grabbed an eye ball from a near by jar as he offered it to the kid, "Want this as a snack?"

Tensing up at the sight, Kaneki shook his head while declining the offer, "N-no thanks."

"But I get it... an eye patch... okay then," Grabbing his pencil, dotting it down on his notepad along with a few other ideas while talking to himself, "Got it, now then, what should I ask next...?"

Tilting his head to the side, looking down at the boy as he lifted his pencil up while asking another question, "Kaneki, do you have any lovers?"

"Wha!?" This completely caught him off guard, his eyes widen as he looked at the man as if he was insane for asking such question out of the blue. Looking away from him, curling his fingers around the rim of the stool as he responded back while sparing a glance over to Yuzuki, "No, I've never had one..."

Uta narrowed his eyes at the reaction he gained, but he also took noticed at the look he sent over to the blind dove and the ghoul tilted his head, "Hmm, I see..."

* * *

Touka wondered around the shop, trying on a few masks that were left out for display and she didn't pay much attention to Uta or Kaneki since she left them to handle their business. While Yuzuki also began to wonder through the shop, her fingers brushing over the display case as she took noticed at the outburst that erupted from Kaneki and she knew that Uta must've asked a strange question. Not minding much since she knew that the ghoul tends to do that in order to help create the mask for his customers. The dove stood in front of a small table beside one of the many display cases. She shut her eyes before wondering back to what she went off to deal with earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _Arriving early, the dove knocked on the door and she was quickly greeted by the young girl who smiled as she wrapped her arms around the older girl, "Yuzuki!"_

 _Returning a smile, Yuzuki closed the door while wrapping an arm around the ghoul, "Hinami, I'm glad to see you're doing well," Raising a brow as she asked, "Where's your father?"_

 _Yuzuki turned to see Ryouko appear who quickly scolded her daughter for opening the door in such manner since they didn't know who it could be. Sighing, the woman faced the dove, "I wasn't expecting to see you today, Yuzuki-san," Motioning over towards the other room as she revealed, "My husband is over here."_

 _"I only came to drop something off for him," Yuzuki opened the book that was in her hands, pulling out an envelop that she was asked to deliver, but she handed the book over to the girl, "I do have something for you too, Hinami."_

 _Hinami skimmed through the pages as she whispered, "I can't read..."_

 _Ruffling her hair, smiling at the girl before walking over to meet the man, "I have a friend who can teach you. I'll introduce you to him later or you might see him sooner."_

 _Yuzuki paused, not sparing a glance towards the woman as she whispered, "Ryouko, do you plan to visit Anteiku soon?"_

 _Ryouko nodded, lowering her eyes as she replied, "Yes."_

 _Walking through the door, she found the ghoul sitting at a desk and he quickly turned to greet the girl, "Yuzuki.."_

 _The dove sighed under her breath, handing out the envelop towards the ghoul as she informed him, "Asaki, I have a letter for you from Osamu."_

 _Adjusting his glasses, accepting the envelop from the dove and once he opened it, the ghoul froze when his eyes landed on the photo within the envelop. A faint smile appeared on his face, a sad one, but he chuckled before setting it on his desk, "I'm not surprised that he'll send me a picture of the old days, but I almost forgot how they all looked back then," Folding the letter as he placed it in his coat, "I'll read his letter later."_

 _Yuzuki gave the man a serious look, reminding him that CCG isn't too far from discovering their location and they're running out of options, "You do know of the current situation and the options are deceasing by the second."_

 _He turned away, frowning to himself as he whispered back, "They're catching on and I know that I should've listen or been more careful, but..."_

 _"I.. I understand. Yoshimura has been informed about the situation and will offer a helping a hand to Ryouko and Hinami, so don't worry," The dove released a deep breath, nodding her head as she reassured the man that she'll keep the two out of harms way, but Yuzuki knew her limits, "I'll do my best to watch over them."_

Touka removed the mask from her face before walking over to Yuzuki, "Can you even see out of one of these?" Placing it over the dove's face as she raised a brow, waiting for a responses from the girl.

Yuzuki crossed her arms, chuckling to herself before answering back, "It removes whatever sight I have," She smiled over to the girl when she removed the mask away from her and Touka set it aside before grabbing another one.

Placing the mask across her face, Touka raised a brow as she lowered the half mask, "I can imagine how different your mask is since it should be fixed to help you."

She brought up a finget to her lips, smirking as she grabbed another mask to cover her eyes, "That's my secret, but I might let you see it up close one day," Tilting her head before handing the mask in her hands over to the girl.

Touka glanced over to the girl while bringing a different mask to cover her face, "What kind of mask should I go for?"

"Any will look well on you," The dove shrugged her shoulders and she smiled at the moment Touka realized the small mistake for asking.

Chuckling, she retorted back, "Why am I even asking you, you can't even see."

Yuzuki walked away before commenting, "But I'm flattered that you value my opinion."

"Yeah, right," Rolling her eyes, she stared at the many different types of masks and the ghoul frowned she remembered how her old one got damaged, "I feel like a full mask will do and I'll replace my old one with something that suits me better."

Folding her arms again, raising a brow as she turned over to Touka, "Already worn it out?"

"Got into some argument and now it has a crack," Touka frowned again, releasing a deep breath before shifting her attention over to Uta and Kaneki.

Sighing, Yuzuki advised the girl to be more caution when roaming the ward at night, "Should be more careful out in the wards."

"Wonder what Uta will do for him," Tilting her head, Touka began to think of the possible routes that the ghoul would go with for making the mask for the boy.

"Maybe a half or an eye patch kind of mask," Yuzuki shut her eyes as she gave her own thoughts on the subject, "He only has one kakugan, so it only matters to cover his human eye when he's out with the mask."

"Understandable," Crossing her arms, Touka kept an eye on the boy for a moment before turning over to Yuzuki when she spoke up.

They turned back the moment Kaneki moved again suddenly and Yuzuki held back her laughter before whispering over to Touka, "I feel like Uta began to ask his strange questions out of the blue to get some inspiration."

Touka smirked to herself as she watched how the boy got uncomfortable with the man, "That idiot doesn't seem comfortable about it by the looks of it."

Nodding, the dove shrugged her shoulders, "Uta has his strange tactics of doing his job."

* * *

Furrowing his brows, trying to understand if the questions serves any purpose of creating a mask, but Kaneki didn't really want to be rude or anything and certainly there must be a reason behind it. Looking at the man while bringing up the question, "Uhh... is there a connection to these questions and making the mask...?"

"Very," Uta cleared up the confusion that the boy must have in regards to his sudden questions, "The more I know about you the greater my motivation will be."

He began to take a few other measurements while furthering his questions, "What do you think about Touka-san? Think she's cute?" Tilting his head, he continued on the subject, "Oh, what about Yuzuki-san? What's your taste?"

"Huh!? Touka?" His eye widen, shaking his head while casting a glance over to the girl who was busy looking at masks with the dove. He could only go based on what he's seen from her and most of the time she's threaten him, "No... I think she's a little scary..."

Uta kept that in mind for a later topic that he'll go through, but he wanted to hear about the boy's thoughts on the dove, "What about Yuzuki-san?"

Kaneki lowered his eye, frowning to himself as he tried to explain his feelings or whatever he felt about their relationship, but he sighed, "Yuzuki... She's been helping me and..."

"Touka...scary?" The ghoul glanced over to the indigo haired girl who was speaking with the dove and Uta tilted his head before giving his own opinion, "I wonder if she really is... But I think she's more like a hard worker..."

"But for Yuzuki," He noted down a few other things on paper as he continued to speak about the two girls and informing the boy about a few things, "She's pushing her limits and certainly she'll help someone like you out because that's the type of person she is. A hard worker as well..."

Kaneki stared at the man, wondering what he actually meant by the term, "...A hard worker?"

"If you can... life as a ghoul is like walking a tight rope for us to blend into the human world..." His eyes remain on the paper as he quickly made different types of sketches while explaining himself, "Every passing second is spent wondering 'can I continue or will I fall?'..."

Lifting his pencil, pointing it over to the boy, "If you get your feet tangled up along the way, you'll end up at the bottom of hell... it's that simple..." Returning his attention back to his work, "And if you don't cross the whole distance. In that instant everything will disappear..."

"Which is why I say Touka is a hard worker," Setting the pencil down before reaching for another snack to crew on while going into further detail, "Yuzuki is proof that it's quite possible and surely Touka wants to make it across the tight rope and blend in..."

"So they must be able to adapt to changes and challenges along the way because the rope's condition changes depending on your own choices," His expression didn't reveal anything to the boy, Uta leaned back a bit while pondering about a few things, "It's durability becomes difficult the moment decisions of 'attending school' or even 'making human acquaintances' becomes a factor..."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, placing his hands into his pockets, "However, the rope becomes thin every second it deeply gets involved in the human world, so not getting involved is the best thing to do."

"So that's why I mean that Touka is a hard worker. She's crossing an incredible tight rope," Glancing over towards Touka who stood beside a table that held a chess board out and Uta looked back to Kaneki, "Her job at Anteiku, but mainly she must be extremely carefully at school and around her human friends too."

Shrugging, he even pointed out another possible factor that could harm the young teen, "Even around Yuzuki, Touka has to be careful or else she'll lose her footing and end up in a world of hell," Walking around the boy as he leaned over him while stating, "So, do understand that Touka might seem 'scary', but she's simply a hard worker..."

Moving away, the ghoul returned back to creating a few more designs as he dived into explaining the second part, "As for Yuzuki, she managed to get a great understanding of her incredible thin tight rope, but surely one of these days she'll fall into the gates of hell," His tone remain calm and he spared a glance from the corner of his eye to see the dove standing beside Touka, "...But I've noticed how strong, caution and thoughtful she is about her surroundings, so she'll do fine... for now..."

"She even took the risk of interacting with you, Kaneki," Facing the boy, he sat down on his stool while looking between the dove and kid beside him, "I've seen the way you look at Yuzuki-san, she's something different than the average ghoul or even _dove_... "

"A hard worker as well..." Uta completely faced the boy as he added on, "But be warned she's a _hazard_..."

Shrugging again, Uta leaned back in his stool while casting a glance over to Kaneki, "But don't take Touka's words or actions too harsh... you haven't dealt with the hardships that we ghouls have been through..." Turning towards his desk, he pulled out a few different sheets of paper before starting another sketch as he whispered, "Each decision could be our last..."

"I wonder if that's the reason why Touka would choose to associate with humans... even if it means exposing herself to such dangers," Kaneki lowered his eyes, listening carefully to Uta's words and he began to try to understand Touka a bit clearer. Whispering to himself before looking over to the two across the shop, "All to blend in..."

He watched how the two girls appear to be normal to the average eye, no one could ever pick out that they were ghouls or an Investigator, but he wondered if that's how they felt. To just blend in and cross that tight rope regardless of all the dangers that they'll face for taking that risk.

His eye shifted over to the Investigator for a moment before glancing over to Uta as he mentioned, "Yuzuki explained to me that she merely wishes for each world to understand the other... even if it means entangling herself into a web filled of lies, dangers and ..."

Uta looked over his shoulder before commenting, "Hmm... Indeed, they have certainly chosen a dangerous path full of risks," Glancing over to the others for a moment before he leaned back as he lowered his eyes on the ground, "...Certainly you can confine yourself and live safely... but what life will it be?"

"Even I occasionally have human customers come into my shop and at that time I get excited," A faint smile appeared on the ghoul face, turning to the boy and he tilted his head while shifting his red ghoul like eyes away as he tried to properly describe it, "I can't explain it, but it's enjoyable..."

"Well... I'm finished taking your measurements," Standing up, he began to put away his tools while informing the boy, "Once I'm finished the mask I'll send it to Anteiku."

Kaneki stared at him, tilting his head as he asked "What does your tattoo say? The one around your neck."

Uta brushed his fingers over his neck, lowering his eyes as he answered back, "I can live neither with you nor without you..." He turned over to the indigo haired girl while asking, "Touka is your mask doing fine or do you wish for a different one?"

He glanced through his notepad until his eyes landed on the design he had in mind, "I have other ideas that might suit you quite well..."

Touka walked over to them, placing her hands in her pockets as she replied, "If it isn't any trouble."

Kaneki raised a brow, standing up as he looked over to Touka while asking, "You have a mask already?"

"All _ghouls_ have a mask or something to cover their faces..." Uta tilted his head over to Yuzuki who held a finger up to her lips, silencing him from revealing that she also has a mask and Uta did just that. He looked over to his own mask, staring at it as he spoke up, "It's what we can do in this world, we need to have a mask that we never take off..."

Yuzuki joined the group as she motioned her head, "It's time for us to head back," Bidding her farewell while offering a smile, "Thank you for your time, Uta."

The boy walked over to Touka who waved farewell to the ghoul and he smiled at him, "Thank you for everything Uta."

Uta sat back on his stool, he pulled out his headphones while nodding his head as he waved farewell to the group , "It was interesting meeting you, Kaneki. I'll send the mask when it's done."

The three of them left the shop as they went back to the 20th Ward, but each have their own plans on how they'll spend the remaining time that was left for the day. Touka will be meeting up with a classmate from school while Kaneki will head back to Anteiku and learn how to pretend to eat human food so he won't be too suspicious when going out with Hide or anyone else who's human. Then Yuzuki will be meeting up Hide since the boy wanted to work on some music and she learned how he was interested in making some English influenced music.

* * *

It was another day early in the shop, everyone was just prepping before opening up the cafe and Kaneki was upstairs with Yuzuki who was already at Anteiku before he arrived. The dove was talking to the manager earlier before she sat down with Kaneki as the two talked for a bit before the boy went to work.

After his little talk with Uta, he began to actually think more when he was questioned by the mask maker and Kaneki tried to understand his feelings. To have a better understanding about the world surrounding them and how the others are risking everything for a wish to blend in normally. However, he also took the time to think about a few things as well revolving his relationship with the dove. He won't deny that he happy to see the girl was in the cafe and they managed to spend some time before the two went their separate ways.

Sitting down on the couch, Kaneki looked over to see the Yuzuki closed the door behind her after whispering something back to the manager and afterwards she walked over to him. Taking a sit one the couch arm rest before asking, "I've heard Yoshimura was helping you try and imitate how to eat around other humans."

Scratching his head, chuckling as he replied back, "I still can't get the whole fake 'eating' but I managed to actually make coffee correctly without any problem," Looking over to her, he wondered if she was capable of faking it like Nishiki, Yoshimura and almost everyone else, but him.

"I'm glad to hear it," She smiled, but the dove reassured him that it'll take some practice to get the hang of it, "But don't worry, it's something that takes some time to learn."

It was quiet again, Kaneki lowered his eye as he curled up his fingers the moment something came up in his mind. He wasn't sure if it was something to ask since he knew that it could be taken badly, but he just wants to know a few things. Glancing over to her and he took a moment to collect his thoughts before asking, "Yuzuki, do you hunt too or how do you..."

Leaning back, she shut her eyes and allowed herself to explain how she handles her life, "I live on a different diet due to my ties to CCG," Sighing, Yuzuki opened her eyes, "However, lately, I've been feeding like the rest of the ghouls here in Anteiku and it's been improving my own health."

Her expression soften, placing her hands on top of her lap before bringing up, "You'll learn how Anteiku is different on how they feed, but that will be a different topic for another day that Yoshimura will decide on."

There wasn't any words for him to say since he wasn't familiar with how CCG functions or how they work with having someone like Yuzuki among their ranks, "...Okay..." Furrowing his brows, he didn't understand what she meant that Anteiku is different from how they feed, but the manager will explain to him at a different time.

Curling his fingers up on his lap, he frowned to himself while bringing up, "Uta mentioned a few things the other day..."

Giggling, Yuzuki scooted onto the couch beside him from where she sat and the dove commented, "He's strange at times, but he's a calm and collected man, yet you shouldn't let your guard down."

"He's aware of you, isn't he?" Raising a brow at the girl since he clearly recalls how Uta mentioned her connections to CCG, but it only made me wonder how much the two actually know about each other.

Tilting her head at him, she nodded while responding vaguely, "Of course, I've met him a year ago and I'll go speak with him randomly when given the chance."

Hesitating, he could feel his face flushed at the question that managed to escape, "Have you been in a relationship before?"

His eyes widen, looking over to her who didn't seem to give much reaction to the question. She only smiled before laughing to herself as she leaned back against the couch before looking over to him. Kaneki swore he really just wanted to hide his face even if she wouldn't see how red he was, but it didn't help how flustered he was at the moment.

"No, I haven't," Yuzuki shook her head, chuckling at how the boy was asked similar questions that she went through as well when visiting the shop for the first time, "I'm assuming Uta asked you that since he tends to ask personal questions to gain some inspiration so the mask can represent the customer."

"He asked me that once before when I first met him," Lacing her fingers together, smiling at the old memory that came up when she went to get her mask made.

Kaneki tilted his head, he was a bit confused for a moment since the girl was an Investigator so she shouldn't have a mask so why did she visit the shop, "You gotten a mask?"

"No, I went to just meet him and talk to him," Shaking her head, the dove not bothering to reveal the truth so instead she went with a different reason, "Yomo took me and Uta already knew about me since Yoshimura mentioned me to him before hand."

He chuckled nervously, "...Oh... You just seem like a person to have been in one..."

Laughing, she smiled to herself while joking around, "Who wants to deal with a blind dove who's actually a half ghoul?" Shaking her head before sighing, "If that isn't enough to warn off others because lets face it, it's too much baggage."

"I guess... But you seem normal and certainly you'll-" Scratching his head, smiling sheepish before his expression soften when he faced her, "I just want to see you happy and..."

"What about you?" Raising a brow, she already knew that the boy has been single, but she still wants to know the reason why, "A nice guy like yourself should've gotten himself a nice girl."

She began to list off his qualities that any person would look for and certainly she would've liked if she was normal without any trouble, "A college student, pretty smart, kind, and you do have the appearance."

A type of person any parent would be glad to hear their children dating, but the dove wasn't going to drag him further into her messed up life. Far too complicated for the two of them to even consider forming a romantic relationship when their friendship is already complicated.

Kaneki shook his head, laughing since she was just flattering him and he joked around, "You can't even tell how I look."

Lifting a finger up, countering him as she brought up, "I don't need to see to know you're a good person and certainly I've heard much from Hide," Giggling, she tried to cover up her laughter while adding on, "He'll try to see his ship set sail, so he brags a bit about you when you're not around."

Shaking her head before clearing up, "Actually, he brags a lot..."

His flushed, covering his face as he imagined the things that Hide could've shared without him knowing, "Oh god, I need-"

"I find it cute how he looks out for you," Resting a hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him while trying to cheer him up, "He kept going on about a few things and surely I wouldn't have thought."

Frowning at the possible things that the girl could've learned and he began to rumble, "I'm so embarrassed, he probably told you something so-"

"He didn't, so don't worry," Sighing, she reassured him that nothing examine was shared about him, "If he did then I'll share some of my own embarrassing stories to make you feel better."

Chuckling, he smiled back at her, "You're too kind, Yuzuki."

Shutting her eyes, the dove tilted her head as she suggested something that could provide a breath of fresh air, "Maybe we should go to the aquarium together with Hide, maybe see if Touka would tag along with us."

Looking away, the boy was doubting that the waitress would actually take the offer since she isn't one to hang around him or Hide on her free will. Glancing back to the dove, "I don't know if she'll go..."

Shrugging, Yuzuki waved it off as she simply stated, "I'll talk to her, but I understand if she declines."

"I like the thought of us going as a group," Kaneki laughed, nodding as he gave his thoughts about the plan that she suggested and he tilted his head a bit.

Yuzuki lifted her head, furrowing her brows slightly as she debated for a while before revealing something important to the boy, "I've also heard that Sen Takatsuki will be having a book signing soon and I think we should go."

Kaneki lit up with joy at the news, quickly jumping into the topic as he grabbed her hand without it progressing it in his mind, "Really!? I need to remember to take my book with me," Chuckling, he already knew which book he'll take with him when he does go.

Giggling, she leaned against his shoulder as she smiled at how the boy appeared to light up, "You're such a bookworm."

"Honestly don't know what I'll do when I..." He stopped himself the moment he realized that the two of them have gotten closer with every word that left their mouths. Kaneki stared at his hand that still held hers, his fingers curled up as he leaned in a bit closer to the girl and he glanced down between her lips and eyes, "When I..."

Yuzuki muttered under her breath, tilting her head at him as they neared each other, a faint laugh escaped her lips as she moved closer, "Tu es trop mignon..."

He furrowed his brows slightly at her, he wasn't aware of her being able to speak a different language, but it made him wonder where she could've learned it. Yet he wants to know a bit more about her family ties, maybe they weren't from here, but he found himself drawing near her.

The two were close, inching closer and Kaneki could feel his face heating up when he felt her warm breath brush against his skin. He didn't know what to do or anything, but he brought something up that quickly killed the mood, "I've found out that the Reaper is your f-"

Yuzuki's eyes widen at the name, frowning at him as she stood up, "Don't call him that! You don't even know who he is, so you have no right in referring to him with that _name_ ," Turning away, crossing her arms as the thoughts rushed over her that the boy would quickly judge according to all the terrible stories, "You haven't seen anything, so don't bring it up again or dare talk about him with any ghoul."

Shutting her eyes, sighing as she whispered, "You'll only hear the terrible things... No one hasn't seen the other side and none ever do." Bringing her hands up to her face, she murmured under her breath, "He has an actual name..."

The dove shook her head, removing her hands from her face as she collected herself while muttering back, "I'm sorry about snapping...It just something I don't take too kindly due to reasons that I'll not say at the moment..."

Kaneki hesitated as he walked up to her, he wouldn't have imagine her to react like that and he lowered his eye, "I didn't know, Yuzuki. I'm sorry," Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt how she tensed up and his sentences was cut off, "I wasn't aware-"

Brushing it aside, Yuzuki brought a hand over her face as she tried to get away from the topic, "Kaneki, just don't talk about him or even mention him around anyone," Curling her fingers up while trying not to act so harsh towards him, so she merely warned him, "Whatever you do, just don't. It's best if you just stay _away_."

"I promise not to bring it up again," He whispered, feeling guilty for striking a nerve, but he should've known that bringing it up might have brought up some issues. His eye widen the moment she turned around and wrapped an arm around him. Kaneki sighed, apologizing again, "Sorry."

Yuzuki frowned to herself, shaking her head as she muttered, "It's best for you to go down stairs and help the others..."

Sighing, he didn't say another word to her since he knew it was best to leave her alone since the tension was already high. He'll try to make it up to her later for bringing it up. Closing the door behind him, he walked down the hall towards the indoor stairs that led down to the shop.

Leaving the room, walking down the stairs as he grabbed his apron while passing through the hall. Kaneki sighed under his breath, unfolding the apron as he entered the front of the shop and he spotted Koma and Irimi already tending to a few things before any customers begin to arrive.

Standing beside Koma, the boy tied his apron while muttering, "I never actually seen Yuzuki really snap before..."

This caught the ghoul's attention, raising a brow before asking, "She isn't one to lash out much, but certainly there are touchy subjects that do strike a nerve at times with her."

Irimi agreed, preparing everything so when the customers arrive, they could start making their orders quicker, but she added on, "Over time, she's grown to not allow many things to bother, but everyone has their moments. Some more than others, but surely Yuzuki wasn't comfortable with what you said."

She glanced over to the boy, her expression remain blank as she simply stated, "Don't let it bother you too much," Sighing under her breath, "She won't hold it against you."

Wiping one of the glass cups in his hands, Koma smiled faintly before glancing over to Irimi, "She's been through so much, but I'm glad she managed to pick herself up before it was too late."

Kaneki looked between the two ghouls, listening carefully as they spoke about the girl and he couldn't help himself from wondering how much they know about her. Turning his attention over to Irimi who spoke up, "She'll still help you with the whole adjustment."

"Yuzuki reminds me a lot of her parents even if I hardly knew them," Koma stared at the crystal clear glass as he finished it, setting it down while his eyes lowered, "Good people."

Koma chuckled, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder as he reassured him, "Yuzuki won't be mad with you," The ghoul returned his attention back to the work at hand, cleaning the counter, "She isn't one to hold onto such silly funds for long."

Irimi walked behind the two as she commented, "Just take her out somewhere if you feel the need to make it up to her," The black haired waitress smirked as she collected her apron before heading towards the back, "Forget about the whole ghouls and doves for once and go have fun. Life is short."

The brown haired ghoul agreed, leaving Kaneki alone as he added, "She's been dealing with a lot lately just like you, so a break might be good for you two."

He watched the the man leave, Kaneki looked back to the counter as his eye landed on the glass that Koma set aside. Lowering his eye, he began to think of what to do since lately they were busy with helping him and surely after bringing up the name that only stretched out the stress between them. Yet he knew that he had to do something to make it up to her, repay her and everyone else for going through the trouble of helping out a _human_.

Kaneki attention quickly went to the door as he heard the shop bells ring, alerting them that there was a customer and he went to greet them. He never seen them around so they probably weren't one of the usual customers that regularly stop by. Offering a smile at the woman and her daughter, "Welcome."

Furrowing his brows the moment the woman smiled back at him as she spoke up, "Oh, a new worker?" Her daughter hid behind her, sparing a glance towards the boy before lowering her eyes and surely she was shy.

Kaneki nodded his head while introducing himself, "Ah, yes, I'm Kaneki." Tilting his head slightly as he thought, _They must be a regular then..._

"I'm Fueguchi," The woman introduced herself before moving aside as she made her daughter introduce herself as well. But the girl's eyes widen before avoiding eye contact which only made her mother giggle, "Come now, Hinami, say hello to the young man."

He couldn't help himself from smiling at how the woman tried to get her daughter to open up and his eye soften, _What a loving mother..._

The girl went back behind her mother, who shook her head as she explained, "Well, she's still shy around strangers."

Kaneki smiled over to the girl as he greeted her, "Hello."

He noticed that the girl must be in middle school at least based on her appearance and he smiled the moment she looked over to him and finally spoke up, "..Hello"

The boy turned around to see Touka pop around the corner, a huge smile appearing on her face as she saw the two customers. He was taken back at how the waitress appeared to actually smile since he hasn't seen it for a while now. Walking over as she greeted them, "Ryouko-san, Hinami," She looked down at the girl who smiled back at the waitress, "I'm so glad to see you two are fine."

The mother smiled at the familiar face, "Hello Touka-chan."

Motioning the two towards the back as she informed them, "The manager is waiting for you upstairs, so you can go ahead."

Kaneki watched them disappear through the hall as they walked up the stairs to meet up with the manager and the boy whispered, "They're ghouls?"

Touka looked over to him, "Yeah."

He furrowed his brows, _They look like a normal mother and daughter..._ Glancing around the empty shop before looking over to Touka as he asked, "They're not going to talk within the shop? I mean, there's no one here..."

The girl walked away as she cleared up the purpose, "They only came to pick up a _package_ , so they don't intend on stay long."

His eyes widen, looking over to Touka as she wondered around the counter and he asked another question, "Package?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling annoyed already by his questions, but the girl none of the less answered him, "Meat."

Staring at her in disbelief and he already knew what she meant by that, so he wasn't going to ask anymore questions in regards of it. Touka looked away before stating, "They're the same as you," Lowering her eyes as she muttered, "They can't hunt for themselves."

Tilting his head, Kaneki wondered how ghouls _can't_ hunt for themselves since he never actually thought it was even possible. Then he frowned slightly at how Touka basically referred that he couldn't either, so it only made him wonder how Anteiku function in regards of packages.

"Wait, so is that something that can be decided on? I suppose it seems logically for older people such as elders or child, but-" His eyes widen, stepping back when Touka snapped back at him which caught him off guard yet again from her sudden change of behavior.

Narrowing her eyes, walking away through the hall as she yelled over her shoulder, "Your constant questioning shit is annoying! If you really want to know then go ask them or something!"

She disappeared, leaving him in the front of the shop and Kaneki lowered his eyes, muttering under his breath as he finally took a moment to reflect, "Was I constantly questioning things?" Frowning to himself, he sighed, "Of course, I was..."

 _That's all I've been doing..._ Walking over behind the counter as he waited for a customer to enter the shop so he could do something. He knew that Touka won't be back for a while since she was already tired of him. Kaneki leaned against his hand as he wondered _, There are ghouls who can't hunt humans...? How so?_

Sighing he stared over at the window, waiting for someone to come in or have someone tell him to do something to keep him busy. Lowering his eye once again, he remembered how Yuzuki reacted when he brought up a touchy subject revolving her father and certainly it goes deeper than that. The man is an Investigator that all ghouls are fairly familiar with and surely if he wanted, he could find out a lot of stories revolving around him, but he promised her that he won't mentioned him anywhere.

 _Hope she isn't still mad with me..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who constantly take some of your time to leave a review. I really appreciate it! I know this chapter was pretty long, but I only did that since I won't know when I'll update again due to school coming up the following week, so I won't update until maybe late Sept. I'll let you know now it'll be longer updates due to spend time on other things such as school, so bear with me when it occurs. I don't have anything to provide a sneak peak about what's the next chap will be about since I haven't cleared an outline for it to share anything at the moment.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **3rd Pov**

A few days has past and it's been quiet during those days, nothing happening at Anteiku nor any activity from the dove since she hasn't shown up anywhere. The only news that was available in regards to her were only from what Touka, Yoshimura or even Hide since they were the ones to manage to speak to the dove even if it was for a short moment. But it left Kaneki wondering if it's because of him that she hasn't been coming around the cafe or answering anyone's messages and calls. It was like as if she cut the cord connecting them, drifting away as she refused to interact with anyone outside her select circle.

During those days, he returned to his routine on heading to school with Hide and heading over to Anteiku whenever it was his day to work. But he remembered one day at school, they ran into Nishiki's girlfriend who only handed Hide the CD they went to get before Nishiki attacked them. Kaneki wondered what made the ghoul decide to give them the item after everything, but more importantly why didn't he show up himself. But the bigger question was the moment Hide mentioned Nishiki and the reaction that came from his girlfriend wasn't a pleasant one as she glared before running off.

The boy wonders if she knew about Nishiki's nature, but he wanted to know how he was after the fight. Yet he was glad that Hide didn't seem to recall anything from that day, but it still didn't shake off the unwanted feelings that raises whenever he thinks back to that day. Then his thoughts soon trailed down to his fail attempts in succeeding on mastering the skill of fake eating, but he still hasn't cracked the little trick or secret that could possibly help him. It was tiresome after a handful of attempts, but he needed to nail it so he could at least go out with Hide whenever he decides to eat somewhere.

Sighing under his breath, Kaneki looked out the window of the car since he joined Yomo in collecting the supplies since Touka was busy studying up for an upcoming exam. So, he was asked to assist Yomo on the task and Kaneki wasn't expecting discover their true source on how they feed themselves when they don't hunt like most ghouls. Instead, they feed off those who throw away their lives with the act of suicide, so it wasn't an actual mess for them, but still it was quite sad to see the sight of the mangled bodies that laid at the bottom of the cliff.

However, it did answer his question that Yuzuki mention a few vague notes, but now it's clear. The ghouls at Anteiku, those who ask for help such as Fueguchi-san, and even Yuzuki revealed that she too takes part in feeding off the humans that decided to end their lives. Yet from what he gathered, the dove hardly eats properly due to her connection to CCG and from what he heard from Touka the girl would intentionally starve herself to an extent, but not enough to drive her insane but enough to leave her fragile.

Furrowing his brows, the moment he noticed that the car stopped, Kaneki looked over to Yomo who got out of the car, but more importantly they managed to run into Ryouko who was wondering all alone at such hour. He didn't know much about her besides the fact she has a daughter and lately has been at Anteiku, but besides that he knew nothing else. Watching that Yomo told her to enter the car so he could take her home instead of allowing herself to wonder the streets alone. Kaneki didn't say anything the moment she sat in front beside Yomo, but she acknowledged his presences and she was a bit confused to see that he was the one joining Yomo instead of Touka.

Yomo responded back, explaining how the teen was back home studying for school and how Kaneki was her temporary replacement. After everything was cleared, the ride back was deathly silent and it made Kaneki a bit uneasy until Yomo bluntly stated an important detail revolving Ryouko and her actions, especially since their linked to a sudden shift in the 20th Ward.

He listened carefully, his eye widen the moment Yomo mentioned that the doves were looking for Ryouko, explaining how they finally entered the 20th Ward and causing a shift among the ghouls within the ward. Kaneki wondered what the woman did that attracted the CCG's attention, but more importantly he believed it was Rize's actions that brought the trouble towards the ward. Frowning to himself, he wondered if Yuzuki was staying away was because she knew about Ryouko, but doesn't wish to be near the ghoul for her sake.

It went silent once more, no more words were shared throughout the rest of the ride back. Kaneki stared out of the window once again, he was getting a bit worried about the dove with the lack of communication that wedged between them. Curling his fingers, he still feels as if it's because of what he said, the topic that basically reminded the girl that she couldn't be surrounded by ghouls due to the legacy that her father managed to create with the name that sends any ghoul into hiding. Certainly, he must've made her realize the sad truth and dangers that surrounded her, to the point that she took a step backwards away from them in order to protect them.

But he hopes that she's doing well and maybe she'll return to Anteiku to actually sit down and talk. He didn't want to only watch her from afar as she handled the duties that rested on her shoulders, but to see her live her life without the fear that her actions will be the end of them. Sighing under his breath, in truth he just wanted to clear up the questions he had and understand the things that have been bothering him, but all he could do was wait until she gives him the chance.

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I felt trapped in this space, under the roof that is filled with so much hatred, but what other place is there then the place I was told to value. Frowning, I finished another report revolving around one of my many sinful acts of being an Investigator. Leaning back into my chair, setting my pen aside and I found myself wondering about Anteiku, then my thoughts all led back to Kaneki.

Sighing, I haven't been around the cafe for a bit and I denied any messages or calls since I'm not the person who should be among them. A giant hazard for being around Anteiku, a troublesome dove to be too close to Touka and a very complicated person to be associated with Kaneki or any human such as Hide. However, I'm more of an outcast within the walls of the organization that only spread useless battles, but who am I to speak.

I'm no better than anyone here, a murder, but yet I still try to fight back against it and I still can't find my rightful place. Covering my face, taking in a deep breath as I tried to make sense of my whole existence and I'm trying to live through all the challenges, but I'm finding myself falling into a hole that I can't escape.

Releasing a deep breath, removing my hands from my face and suddenly I felt more sadden at the fact that even without my sight, I can't ignore the pain that I inflict on those who crossed my path.

The whole saying of seeing no evil is a lie. We're our own demons and surely without a doubt many will live their lives in regret once the realization that they've been living a false reality. Ghouls aren't lesser than humans nor are humans lesser than ghouls.

 _So why continue the whole chain of revenge?_

The concept of vengeance is a mere poison, but people still live in it.

 _Why have we lived in a wrong world that has blinded everyone within its grasps?_

Draping an arm across my waist while bringing my other hand over my mouth as I shut my eyes. Leaning my head back against my chair as I tried to understand my own personal feelings, how I simply wish to live my own life away from the divided world that I was wedged between. Sighing, I furrowed my brows at how stubborn I was from taking the step towards the next level and yet I can't deny how terrifying it was. To befriend humans, to surround myself with ghouls, and to live my days around CCG, but to always wonder around troublesome ghouls. Where my actions don't only affect me, but it'll harm anyone who's associated with me in any form of relation.

In a world that I'm part of... There's no room for any personal ties beyond those who I work with. I cannot involve those from the outside into my messed-up life. To entangle ghouls into the life of a dove, to know that I could be the one to cause their whole world to crumble while I merely stand back to watch since I have no power to interfere.

However, through the years that I have lived with Arima and the time I've spent with Fura and many other Investigators and Ghouls. I've seen that life is short, life is cruel, but life was worth fighting to protect and we're all given a choice in how we spend the time between birth and death. Yet some of us are restricted in making decisions surrounding our lives, only allowing ourselves to fall victim to wrong world that we so happened to be born into. How I and many others wish to live a life away from the bloodshed, to live a life in which we're at peace, but we're tied down by the roles that were set upon us and to work until we die.

But I've seen many who threw away their lives, giving into the endless circle of revenge and simply throwing away everything they were lucky to have in their grasps when others didn't have those same privileges. I've been in situations where I stood back, watching how people carelessly destroy the life they were given. I've also been in the spot where I took everything away from them like a thief. However, I've changed slightly where now I'm watched carefully on the field because I hesitate and I try to make the whole progress less painful.

I live a life in where I can't form friendships, where I can't have any romance, or act according to my own morals, but I'll be denying myself from living a life that I'm so lucky to have a chance to have again.

 _Only I can prevent myself from living my life..._

Still am I comfortable knowingly that I'll bring intentional harm to those who surround themselves with me? Will I be okay with the thought of stepping onto a untouched waters where I could be happy while creating a risk to those I've came to love? No matter what decision I make, I'll harm others or I'll suffer in silence.

 _I'm tired of suffering... But I'm terrified from harming anyone dear to me..._

A sound came from the other side of my door, raising a brow before sighing under my breath as I called out, "Come in."

Opening my eyes, turning over to the door as a thought echoed in my mind, _Only I can prevent my own happiness... And only I can live in regret..._

Furrowing my brows, the moment I realized who was behind the door. I heard the door click closed before finally speaking up as the Investigator apologized, "Forgive me if I disturbed you," It was Amon who unexpectedly dropped by which could only mean that there was something he probably needs from me.

"No, it's fine," I shook my head before reassuring the man that he didn't interrupt on anything important.

However, I was slightly surprised that he decided to stop by because only a handful of people ever bother visiting me in my office. But I do wonder what made him decide to show up here, "What brought you here then, Amon?"

"I have some questions in regards to suspects number 723 and the ghoul child," My fingers curled up at the mention of the ghoul case revolving around Ryouko and Hinami, but I knew I can't put my job aside when personal relations are involved now.

I sighed under my breath, I remember that Amon and Mado already terminate Asaki a few days ago which is the reason why Ryouko finally arrived at Anteiku, but I still couldn't get over it. None of the less, I am responsible for what happened since I'm associated with the two Investigators that killed the man.

 _Flashback:_

 _She arrived at the Anteiku and before I had the chance to leave, I saw her with Yoshimura for a moment and Ryouko took notice to my presence. I remain where I was as she came into the room I was in. Honestly, I wasn't prepared to hear anything from her, but I did wonder where Hinami was._

 _Ryouko closed the door behind her, she offered a faint smile before reassuring me that Hinami was perfectly fine since the girl was currently with Touka. I sat down beside her, but I knew something was wrong and what she said next confirmed everything, "Asaki is no longer here..."_

 _My eyes widen, all I could do was wonder when it all happened, but I clearly remembered the Investigators that took the case and I wasn't surprised to know that they succeeded. After all, I knew Mado hardly ever fails and surely Amon must have skills that led to the success of their assignment._

 _Shaking my head, facing Ryouko as I asked, "What happened?"_

 _"He told us to leave, so I took Hinami while he stayed behind," I could sense the pure sadness within her voice and certainly she must feel heartbroken for leaving him behind. But she mentioned something that made tense up, "I recall seeing another ghoul..."_

 _Frowning, I listened carefully to her words as she described the ghoul, "A large man, he had an atmosphere surrounding him and I knew he was a danger."_

 _I rested my hand on her arm as I asked another question, "Do you know who?"_

 _"...Jason..."_

 _"Yamori..." Glaring at nothing in particular, moving my hands onto my lap as I muttered under my breath, "What did he want?"_

 _"He wanted to speak to my husband, but I left before hearing anything," Ryouko tried to stay strong, but I heard the shakiness in her voice, keeping herself from crumbling down now and avoiding the temptation of crying, "That's when I saw a few Investigators head down towards our home and-"_

 _Her voice fell to a mere whisper, knowing that her husband was no longer alive, "...I knew he didn't escape..."_

 _Curling my fingers over her hands, I faced her as I tried to reassure her, "Ryouko you have a place here until you know what to do."_

 _She shook her head, refusing to accept the offer and certainly she also rejected from Yoshimura as well. A faint chuckle escaped her lips as she stated, "I don't wish to be a burden to you or Anteiku."_

 _I can't sit back anymore; I need to at least help her or more importantly keep Hinami safe. I'm not giving up yet, tightening my grip slightly while reminding her that people will help her, "We will aid you with all we have," Offering a smile, I needed to at least protect what was left because I swore to Asaki that I'll do my absolute best to help._

 _"...Thank you..."_

Nodding, I completely turned in my chair so I could rest my head on top of my hands, "I've heard that you and Mado managed to apprehend suspect number 696."

"Correct," Amon stood there in front of me, not taking a seat that was provided but I understand if he didn't want to be comfortable around a ghoul like myself. He went straight to chase, not wasting much time, "We also encountered another ghoul at the scene, but he escaped and we dealt with number 696."

Raising a brow, I still didn't get the answer to why he came to me if there wasn't anything else, but I do wonder if Mado knew his subordinate was here, "Then what do you wish to gain from me?"

"You have been one to work among record files, you probably already dealt with a few materials revolving suspects 696 and 723," Blinking, I still didn't fully comprehend his explanation, but I wasn't going to argue or question it. He was determined to at least gain some information, "So I'm merely here to see if you have any ideas about locating them or any possible details we're missing."

Sighing, I remembered what Yoshimura said and I knew he was right that I can't bring suspicion onto myself if I refuse to corroborate with my colleague. Yet I wonder where Amon got the information revolving around me and my time spent in archive, but it also gave me no other choice but to answer his questions.

Leaning back into my chair, all I could do was provide vague responses revolving the current case, "Suspect 696 was very protective of his family, so he was the only one capable of fighting even if it wasn't much."

Amon quickly concluded the surroundings of Ryouko and of course he wasn't wrong, "So you're suggesting that suspect 723 won't be fighting back?"

"From what I've gathered then no," I gave a small nod, confirming it while also clearing out a detail that could be an important factor, "However, as you stated earlier there is a ghoul child involved. So of course, there is a high chance that suspect 723 will do anything to protect their child regardless of the force they're dealing with."

Picking my pen up as I resumed working on my paperwork for a moment, but I paused once again when he spoke up. Frowning slightly at the words that left his mouth and I still couldn't understand why it was even a question to begin with, "Are you saying that a ghoul is willing to die for a ghoul child?"

"Tell me, Amon," Setting my pen aside, leaning against my hand as I tilted my head before stating my own thoughts, "Regardless if we're humans or ghouls. We share a common ground in which we will shield our children from harm even if it cost us our lives. So yes, if there is a ghoul child involved from what you gathered then surely things will be a bit complex in a way."

"A ghoul is a ghoul," I studied him carefully as he gave his own thoughts about the matter and without a doubt he even brought up his mentor, "Mado mentioned that they don't have the same emotions as us, they aren't human."

"So I've been told," Chuckling, I wasn't surprised to hear such a pitiful response, but I brushed it aside before asking, "Is there anything else you wish to discuss about?"

"No, that will be all," He shook his head, excusing himself as he went to the door, but he stopped the moment I spoke up, "Thank you for your corroboration, Yuzuki-san"

Returning my attention back to my work, writing down a few more notes on my report while speaking up again, "But keep telling yourself that Amon," Raising a brow, closing the file before opening another as I asked a question, "Are ghouls truly barbaric as we display them to be? Deep down we're just as barbaric."

"One cannot deny that humans and ghouls are both dangerous species when threaten, it's merely nature," Shrugging, I didn't move my attention from my work and I knew there wasn't anything else to be said on the matter, "So I wish you and Mado luck on your assignment then."

 _I also wish Ryouko and Hinami luck in escaping through the tight maze they're confined in_

I noticed how he turned slightly, facing me as responded, "I've been informed about your views and surely you will face consequences for it if you continue to say such things."

"Of course," Setting my pen down, lifting my head as I bluntly stated, "A ghoul has no say and surely what I say is merely a crime that will leave me with no other choice but death."

Waving a hand carelessly, not really caring much as I informed him, "Yet do take my words as a grain of salt."

There wasn't else left to discuss in regards to the topic and surely I sometime forget where my place is so I tend to say things that would get me in trouble if someone were to ever actual report it.

Amon gave me a quick nod, opening the door while sparing a few more words before leaving, "Then I wish you a good afternoon."

Resuming my work once again as I replied, "Same to you," But the moment I heard the door click shut, I sat my pen down before bringing a hand up to my face as I sighed in frustration. Leaning back in my chair, my thoughts went back to the two ghouls, _It's only a matter of time before they're cornered_

Closing my eyes, I curled my fingers up while knowing the possible outcome that will be coming up quite soon, _But Hinami will be left scarred once Ryouko gives her life up for her daughter..._

I covered my face again, leaning against my elbows as the thought brought up old memories, _I already knew how it feels... To lose your mother before your eyes..._

 _Flashback:_

 _I paced in room, not fully accepting the fate that has been placed upon the two, but I couldn't stay put. Pausing, I turned over to Ryouko who still managed to keep her calm composer even at a time like this, "You're aware of the situation you have brought to yourself?" Shaking my head, I could only imagine the hardship that the girl will face, "The dangers you have now exposed to yourself and Hinami?"_

 _"Asaki is no longer here to shield you or Hinami," Curling my fingers up, I knew her chances are low, but I only wished she could accept the help that has been offered to her, "CCG is now closing in on you and Hinami, but I cannot prevent anything because of the conditions that are placed upon me."_

 _"I understand, Yuzuki," Ryouko stood up, resting her hands onto my shoulders as she smiled, "I truly appreciate everything you've done for us."_

 _She closed her eyes, moving away from me as she whispered, "But now, I alone will carry the burdens and face what I've created."_

 _"Ryouko, you can't believe that-"_

 _"There is no need to bring anyone else to the mess that I've brought onto myself," She turned away, cutting me off and I already knew she has accepted her fate, "After all, I am the one to bring CCG into the 20th Ward."_

 _She giggled to herself, looking over her shoulder as she stated the fact, "I've caused too much trouble..."_

 _Not accepting the truth that has settled in as I tried to convince her, "I'll help you as much as I can."_

 _Her hand rested on my shoulder, "Yuzuki..."_

 _"Promise me if things..." My eyes widen at the sound of her voice, the hurt and guilt that cloaked her words as she asked me for a favor that I don't know if I could live up to. Her hand loosens slightly from my shoulder as her voice became a mere whisper, "Promise me that Hinami will be safe when I can no longer be there for her."_

 _Shaking my head, I couldn't believe the words that were leaving her lips, "What?"_

 _"I trust you and Anteiku will protect her when I can't," A smile rested on her lips, a smile that was filled with sadness and I felt her hand brush my cheek as she placed yet another burden over my shoulders, "All I want is for her to live even if it means I can no longer be here to caress her cheek."_

 _"So please allow her the chance to live," She held my hands for a moment as she continued, "I know Yoshimura will offer a helping hand, surely Touka will watch out for her, and I know you'll do your best to shield her from CCG."_

 _Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath before nodding as I reassured her, "Don't worry, I'll be among those to help Hinami and keep her out of harms way," I could feel the corners of my lips twitch as I offered a smile before stating, "She'll live on so don't worry because I know Hinami is a strong girl, so without a doubt she'll pull through."_

 _"Thank you," Pulling away, I noticed the sorrow in her words, "I know she'll be in great hands with Anteiku."_

It was quite cruel of her to leave me with a task that I am so limited in what I could possible do. Yet I knew I still need to keep my word, I needed to at least try and carry out her wishes along with what Asaki would've wanted for his daughter as well. I'll do my best to offer my assist from afar and leave it up to Anteiku to shield the girl if things do end up in tragedy.

There isn't much I could do due to my position, but I'll try my hardest to manipulate CCG to sway in the favor of those who I care for. But it'll be quite tricky and without a doubt I know Arima will take note if I were to do anything reckless, yet I don't know what actions he'll take if I were to do something like that. All I know is that he'll be disappointed to know how I've strayed away and now stepped onto a whole different path that will only get me killed if I slip.

Sighed, pushing myself off the desk, reminding myself that I'll deal with those issues when it comes to it, but for now I'll handle what I have right now. Taking in a deep breath, I needed to finish my reports before sending them down to the head department and of course I'll be gaining a few new quinques if I ever so choice to use them which I won't. Regardless to the number of ghouls I've killed, I still haven't changed my quinques nor do I plan to upgrade any time soon.

Closing the file, I placed it with the rest before finally leaning back into my chair while setting my pen to rest. Wrapping an arm around me while I placed a hand over my face, sighing under my breath as I tried to make sense of everything that has been happening within the short time frame.

A few days since I've actually seen anyone beside Yoshimura, Ryouko and Hide, but even then, I always kept the conservations short as I tried to distant myself. Curling my fingers slightly, I remember how Kaneki managed to know the name that my father has created for himself, but I do wonder what Kaneki really thinks about it. To now that I was raised by the Investigator that every ghoul tremble or fell victim to his quinque.

 _Does he think that I'm capable of doing the same thing...?_

Furrowing my brows, I could only imagine that Touka was the one to reveal that detail to him and surely Yoshimura must've warned him not to speak of it, but yet the poor boy was always terrible with what to say and brought it up. Yet it only reminded me of how much of a hazard I am to them, knowing that one simple mistake on my part can get them all killed and I wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Even after Kaneki meeting my father in an unexpected timing, I could only think of the possibility of Arima seeing right through the boy and I knew Kaneki felt uncomfortable the moment he saw him. If that's bad enough, I could only imagine how Juuzou will be if he ever meets Kaneki or Hide, but I hope it'll never come to it. I can't have anyone from CCG meeting them nor do I want to bring them anywhere near this place.

 _...But it seems that it'll be a difficult task..._

Removing my hand from my face, I could recall the guilt in his voice when I snapped at him, but I really do hope he understands that I'm not holding it against him nor do I blame him. After all, it was bound to happen eventually, but I was hoping it'll on my terms at least.

Leaning against my hand, covering my mouth as I recalled how we were close, basically invading each other's personal space and it all changed by one thing. But before that, I felt a different feeling that I have yet to understand and without a doubt it's a brand new sensation. I shook my head at the silly ideas, I couldn't possibly believe I could actually form something so intimate.

 _There isn't room for that in my life_

Sighing, closing my eyes as I recalled the times I've spent and how I actually felt happy as if I finally found something that sparked a flame that has been extinguish. I'm content with the friends and family I have now, sure I'll laugh with them and smile, but this happiness and feeling isn't the same when I'm with him. But it also brings so much pain to watch him suffer and none of the less, it pains me to know there couldn't exist anything beyond being mere friends or acquaintance.

 _But only I can prevent my own happiness..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Quickly running to the cafe once she gotten a call from Yoshimura that something terrible happened and she already knew something must've happened to Ryouko and Hinami. Yuzuki could've sworn she recently spoke to Amon not so long ago, but they must've went after the pair immediately when she dismissed him from her office. It just didn't feel real that in a moment everything changed and yet the world continued to move forward as if nothing happened.

Finally reaching the small shop, Yuzuki entered the place and she discovered that it was deathly silent, but her attention turned over to the sound of footsteps and her eyes widen when she realized it was Yoshimura who appeared from the hall. The dove stood there for a moment, neither spared any words as the manager merely motioned her to follow and that's exactly what she did. Following him up to the second floor of the cafe, they entered the lounge and she froze once taking notice that everyone was within the room already, everyone excluding Touka.

Yuzuki recognized everyone's scent, she turned to her left to find that Yomo was leaning against the wall in silence. She shifted her attention ahead of her, she took account that Irimi and Koma sat across from Kaneki who all turned their attention over to her when the manager closed the door. Without moving from her spot, Yuzuki curled her fingers before bluntly asking, "Ryouko is dead, isn't she?"

Not bothering to sugar coat it, Yoshimura nodded his head while responding back, "Yes."

"Where's Hinami?" Facing Yoshimura, she shook her head while making an assumption regarding the girl, "If anything she made it out alive. So, where is she now?"

"Here, but she's been asleep since-" The manager was cut off by the dove as she quickly became hostile and he sighed under his breath as he allowed her to question him.

Narrowing her eyes, stepping forward towards the manager while bringing up a fact that no one in the room could deny, "Why did you ask me to show up here, Yoshimura?" Yuzuki motioned to the rest of the group while referring to herself as the enemy and she felt her body tense up, "From everyone here, you asked a **dove** to stand among you all after something like this?"

Kaneki spoke up, trying to calm the girl down, but he too didn't complete his sentence since the dove cut him off and ignoring him, "Yuzuki-"

Cutting him off, not bothering to spare any attention or a sign of acknowledgement as she brought up another detail, "I'm assuming Touka doesn't know anything because she's not here yet."

"I can't disturb her yet and certainly she's busy with school," Yoshimura shook his head, his expression held guilt as he explained his actions for calling everyone together, "I'm planning for us to speak more clear about the issue at hand once she arrives, but now we merely wait."

Her expression went cold, lowering her head as she faced the ground while asking, "How long?"

A sigh escaped between his lips, the old ghoul replied to her question, "A half hour passed since Hinami returned to Anteiku with Kaneki and that is how we were informed about Fueguchi-san."

"Yuzuki," Yomo looked over to the dove, he sighed under his breath before saying, "Please take a seat."

Not another word left her mouth as she moved around the couch, sitting down on the far side away from Kaneki since the dove couldn't face being near anyone. She couldn't sit among them without a heavy conscious in what happened and she couldn't bear to handle anything else at the moment. Instead, she shut her eyes while releasing a heavy sigh under her breath as she tried to keep a calm composer.

Kaneki stared at her in concern, especially watching how she handled the news made everyone in the room even more concern and it made the atmosphere in the room darken. A feeling of despair hang over them, but he knew the dove was torn due to her position and certainly she's bearing the burden. He thought twice in reaching out, but even the looks he received from Koma and Irimi told him to leave the girl alone. That's exactly what he did, lowering his eye onto his lap as he curled his fingers while recalling the sight of Ryouko being murdered in front of his eyes as he shielded Hinami.

Silence filled the room until they heard the door close to see that Yoshimura has left the room once again. Yet no one moved or spoke up and certainly there wasn't anything they could say in regards to the unfortunate news they received from a friend. None of the less, they were all worried of what will become of Hinami since the girl is now an orphan without her parents and having no where else to go.

Yomo opened his eyes once the door opened, everyone shifted their eyes over to the door to finally see Touka walk in with the manager closing the door behind them. Yet everyone avoided eye contact from the teen, yet the door hasn't opened her eyes nor made any movements as she remain still, but was fully aware the Touka finally arrived.

The manager folded his arms as he walked passed the young waitress, standing beside the couch where the dove was located and he casted his eyes onto the ground for a moment. Meanwhile, Touka's eyes widen as she took account of who was in the room and something twisted within her, a sickening feeling washed over her which only made her realize that something wasn't right. Darting her eyes over to Yomo who rarely appears to the group gatherings, so it meant something terrible happened, but what made her more worried was when she saw Yuzuki sitting there in silence.

"Even Yomo is here..." Shaking her head, dropping her bag beside her while her eyes landed on the dove, "Yuzuki?"

She was confused to see her since she never really shows up and mainly it's not in her place to appear to their gatherings, so something happened that managed to involve the dove. Touka furrowed her brows, her eyes shifted back to Yomo for a second before looking over to the others, but she noticed that everyone held a grim look.

Frowning, her fingers curled up while the thought crossed her mind, _If she's here then... Something terrible must've happened to get Yomo here too... To have everyone here..._

Shaking her head, looking over to the manager as she finally asked the question, "Wait, did something happen?"

"Fueguchi-san was killed by Ghoul Investigators," Not having any other way to reveal the tragedy that occurred, Yoshimura simply stated the cold facts, "It appears she was protecting Hinami."

"Ryouko-san..." Touka's eyes widen, her thoughts quickly began to deny the words that left the ghoul's mouth, _No..._ Her eyes fell onto the ground, a hand running through her hair, but she froze for a moment before looking back up at the manager, "Where's Hinami?" She could feel her eyes tear up in hopes to hear that the girl was safe, _Please tell me she's alright!_

He nodded, Yoshimura sighed under his breath before answering, "She's asleep inside."

"And her face? Were they able to see it? Did she...?" Frowning, Touka began to ask more questions revolving the girl's situation while thinking the worst, _If they did then... She has no chance..._

His expression went grim, folding his arms behind him as he stated, "Unfortunately, it seems she wasn't able to deal with it."

Glaring, not believing how things turned to the worse in a matter of moments, "What the fuck?" Clenching her hands, the next thing she did was slamming her hand against the wall while muttering, "This is the worst..." Narrowing her eyes dangerously as she stared at the ground while thinking to herself, _Why?_

"For now I have decided to shelter Hinami at Anteiku, but when the time is right I'm considering moving her to the 24th Ward," Yoshimura came up with a decision in what to do with the girl for the time being and he revealed his plans for Hinami which didn't settle well with Touka.

"Is that a joke!? There's no fucking way that Hinami can live alone in that shit hole!" Touka snapped back, she couldn't believe what he was saying and she could feel her blood boil at the thought, _What the hell is he thinking!?_

"We should kill the doves!" She didn't think twice before turning the conservation directly to the source, towards their enemy and Touka didn't take note that she was also referring to Yuzuki as she shouted at the group, "Before those guys have a chance to dig up Hinami's information! We should kill them all!"

Gritting her teeth together, sending a glare towards the manager before sparing a look towards the others while thinking to herself, _I'll make them pay for murdering Ryouko! For causing Hinami so much pain... We can make them pay_

Koma and Irimi both turned over to Yuzuki once they heard the threat that left Touka's outburst. Yet they didn't see much reaction from the dove that sat among them and certainly they weren't the only ones concern about her own thoughts on the subject. Since the two employees noticed that the manager and Yomo both spared a look towards the young dove after hearing what the troubled teen said.

Kaneki felt a sudden shift from Yuzuki, his eye studied the dove carefully, he watched her slowly stand to her feet and he glanced back to Touka when she spoke up again, "And since Yomo is here then with everyone's cooperation we-"

Everyone turned over to see that Yuzuki stood across the girl as she cut her off, "We can't."

"Touka, do you understand the words you're saying?" Yuzuki stepped forward, gesturing to herself as she included herself to the issue at hand while trying to explain, "I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but listen when I say that if the lives of the Investigators were taken within the 20th Ward then they'll start focusing more on this area."

Shaking her head, frowning as she reminded the girl how it'll only make the situation worse, "It's the very reason why there were a few here to begin with, so why bring more as if there are many violent ghouls here..." Curling her fingers up, Yuzuki brought up a fact that they can't ignore and Touka needed to understand that their actions won't only affect them, "If that happens, those who found a safe haven here will all suffer the consequences of your actions if you wish to follow through your words."

"Yuzuki is correct, if that happens then those from the 'nest' will send in new doves one by one to this place, replacing those that are killed and until we're all hunted down," Yomo kept his eyes on the ground, sighing under his breath before speaking up as he directed his words towards the teen, "So understand that... Touka..."

She protested, not believing that Yomo rejected the idea and sided with Yuzuki and the manager on how to handle the situation, but she wasn't going to give up yet. Touka tried to convince the others and in hopes to persuade Yomo, "But-!"

"Touka, it's as Yomo and Yuzuki said, we mustn't get mixed up with those people..." Yoshimura cut the girl off, shaking his head while making his stance clear as well, "That's the best thing to do for everyone's safety..."

"The 'best' thing?" Snorting at his response, Touka narrowed her eyes at the man while chuckling dryly under her breath before muttering back, "You really think that...?"

Motioning to the others, trying to persuade them into considering her idea, but she only saw how most them avoided to meet her in the eye and Touka glared over to the manager, "Do you not see!? Even though our friends have been murdered you're just going to suck on your thumb and watch quietly as if nothing happened!?"

"That's the 'best thing' to you, manager?" Shaking her head, retorting back and she couldn't believe the old man was choosing to sit back as if nothing ever happened. Touka glared as the thought crossed her mind, _It's a cowardly way...!_

Yomo sighed, sparing a look towards the girl as he tried to ease the troubled teen, but she refused to see reason, "Touka, please just-"

"NO!" She snapped back, Touka clenched her hands again as she stated the hard facts, "Hinami's father... and Ryouko-san were both killed by the doves!"

Touka took a step forward, her eyes finally landed back onto the dove that stood in front of her and she narrowed her eyes while stating, "It would be pathetic if we didn't attack the enemy!"

"Listen to yourself for once!" Snapping back, Yuzuki tried to get the girl to see reason and understand how irrational she sounds. The dove frowned, shaking her head while bringing up a few details that the girl is failing to take account, "I understand, I truly do! But attacking, murdering them, and bringing all the unwanted attention will only kill us! It'll be the cause of more deaths than our lives, but many that will be caught in the crossfire!"

"Do you truly wish to carry the burden, the dreadful weight of deaths that you'll be causing if you dare attack?" Curling her fingers, Yuzuki stated a cold fact that no one can deny, "Hinami will be killed along with everyone in this room if you dare attack! We can't win!"

"Think about the picture as a whole!" Yuzuki released a tired sigh, shaking her head as she whispered, "...Why... Why... Why do we resort to violence as the solution?"

"I _hate_ you," Sneering back, Touka confronted the girl as she glared, "A **dove** doesn't understand!"

Standing up to his feet, Kaneki tried to defend the dove while trying to be a voice of reason in hopes that Touka will calm down so they could speak in a more collective manner, but he failed to take account that she won't listen too easily, "Touka lets-"

"You stay out of this!" Glaring over to the boy, Touka lashed out as she called him out for his own actions that he failed to do, "It's not like you can do anything!"

Yuzuki frowned slightly, moving in front of the two as she tried to speak more calm, "Lets speak at a calm-"

Without thinking, she grabbed hold of the dove by the collar and Touka shouted, "After all, it's your damn people who murdered Ryouko! To make Hinami suffer! To leave all of us to roll in our own misery and you dare defend them!"

Her eyes widen for a moment, but Yuzuki grabbed hold of the girl's hand as she harshly removed them from her, "Do you truly believe I'm one of _them_? Or have you forgotten that I too felt their blade!" Stepping back, Yuzuki threw her hands beside her as she felt her throat tighten as her voice held back her true emotions, "You think I wanted to stand back, let them have their way with people like Ryouko?! To watch everyone die!"

Before Kaneki could interfere once again, someone grabbed his shoulder and he glanced over to see that it was Koma who stopped him from stepping in. The ghoul prevented the boy from reacting out, motioning him to remain put and allow two to handle the situation. Kaneki glanced over to Irimi who gave him a small nod and he looked back at how Yuzuki and Touka continued to argue over the situation. But deep down, he knew that if he stepped in earlier then maybe Ryouko could've been saved and now he's stuck to watch everything fall apart.

"If I can, I would've died in her place because I simply can't let Hinami suffer the lost of both of her parents..." Her voice fell to a mere whisper as she stated a fact surrounding them and Yuzuki gave the girl a sincere look, "You and I both know how it feels to lose our parents..."

Tears built up in her faded eyes, clearly remembering the words that Ryouko shared with her a few days ago and the dove found herself remembering her own parents. Releasing a steady breath, facing the young teen, "Yet you must understand, a parent will do anything to protect their children even if it meant they can no longer be there to kiss their forehead before putting their children to sleep or to hold their hand."

"Ryouko protected Hinami and all we can do is to help Hinami, so Ryouko's death wouldn't be all for nothing," Clenching her hands, Yuzuki raised her voice as she called the girl out for being so naive, "But it's just a childish idea to attack them, to react without thinking, and all to prove what!"

Stepping forward, shaking her head as she argued once more, but Yoshimura cut the girl's sentence short, "It's quite pathetic if you truly think-"

"No, the pathetic thing is not that we won't attack the enemy..." The manager drew the girl's full attention and he gave her a pitiful look as he whispered, "The truly pitiful thing is... To be consumed with the desire for revenge and being unable to live one's own life."

Stepping back, Touka stared at him with wide eyes and she felt tears threatening to fall which she failed to notice that they were there to begin with. Shaking her head, narrowing her eyes at the man while raising her voice, "Are you... Talking about me?!"

Silence filled the room, Touka stared at the manager and she frowned at him before sparing a glance towards everyone who avoided making eye contact or held a look of pity in their eyes. Clenching her hands, Touka sharply turned on her heels as she left the room, slamming the door behind her as she ran off away from everyone and to finally take the moment to mourn.

Everyone else in the room remain quiet until Yoshimura spoke up, reassuring them that Touka will take some time to recollect herself, "...Don't worry about that. It seems she has a lot of things to think about," Sighing, he turned over to his employees who looked up at him by the sound of their names, "Koma-kun, Irimi-san, you've already received the pictures of the Investigators from Yomo-san, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't even consider getting involved with them and please urge customers to be cautious again too," Nodding, he kept his eyes on the ground while explaining, "From what Yuzuki mentioned to me about these Investigators... They are dangerous so do inform the customers to be extremely carefully."

"You're all excused to go," The two gotten up as they quietly left the room, Koma spared a glance to the dove who remain still while Irimi avoided any eye contact as they returned to their jobs in the cafe.

Yomo sighed under his breath, excusing himself from the room once everything settled down. Yoshimura lowered his head, releasing another tired sigh under his breath, but he shifted his attention over to the boy who hasn't spoken since earlier nor has he moved. Instead, he held a look of pure guilt and surely he was holding himself accountable for what happened to Ryouko.

Shaking his head, the manager turned over to Kaneki as he stated, "Don't hold it against yourself."

"What could you do?" Yuzuki shrugged her shoulder, her voice held no emotions while her whole facial expression was stoic as she spoke up, "I know the Investigators involved and if you stepped in then you'll be dead along with Hinami."

Turning slightly over to the boy's direction, Yuzuki sighed under her breath, "So don't carry the burden because... It's not your fault..." Shaking her head, she moved towards the location of where she placed her quinque case, "It's mine so leave it be..."

His eye widen, looking over to her as he watched how she decided to collect the burden and he tried to reason with her and explain how he alone should be blamed, "But-"

"No one thinks you did something wrong," Yoshimura sighed under his breath, turning over to the boy while explaining to him about a few things in hopes to ease the boy's troubles, "Even we ghouls are hesitant to go up against the Investigators. Above all else you were able to fulfill Fueguchi-san's desire and keep Hinami safe..."

Yuzuki kept her back towards the two, she closed her eyes while stating a few things, "Ghoul Investigators aren't your average human and ghouls tend to avoid contact until they can't run anymore," Sighing under her breath, the dove crossed her arms, "Someone like Ryouko couldn't defend herself because she wasn't one to fight, but she gave enough time to save Hinami..."

The three of them fell silent until Yoshimura spoke up once again, he spared a glance towards the boy while moving towards the door, "If only I had noticed your call at the time... I am sorry..."

"...If... If the one at that place and time was Touka instead of me..." Kaneki clenched his hands, lowering his head and he could feel his eyes sting, "Then maybe Ryouko-san would still be..."

"No, if it was Touka who was there instead of you then not only would Ryouko be killed," Yoshimura shook his head, he stated the facts revolving the chance that Touka was the one to respond to the scene then everything would've gone far worse, "Touka and Hinami would've died as well."

"You being there saved Hinami and that's all what matters because Ryouko could at least rest knowing her daughter was in great hands," Yuzuki turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder while clearing the whole situation, "So don't think you being there was a cruel decision from the world because it was the best thing that could've happened for Hinami."

Shaking her head, removing her hand from him while stepping back, "If I were there then the outcomes would all be the same," Turning away as she lowered her head, "I'll die for defending a ghoul and they'll be killed because they're ghouls..."

"In other words... Don't blame yourself, Kaneki," Yoshimura spared one final look towards the boy before excusing himself from the room, closing the door behind the two as he returned back to work in the cafe.

A dreadful silence filled the space between the two, neither one of them move nor did they find any words that could possibly fill in the silence at a time like this. Kaneki looked over to see that the dove kept her back towards him and he curled his fingers before finally having the courage to speak up, "I..."

"Kaneki, just listen to me... Don't interfere with any Investigators regardless and just..." Yuzuki spared a look over her shoulder, her expression remain stoic while warning the boy, "Stay away from me okay..."

His eye widen, not believing what she was asking from him and none of the less he couldn't accept it as he tried to reason with her, "Yuzuki-"

Chuckling under her breath, a bitter smile appeared on her lips as she looked away, "I'm associated with them, I'm a dove, so I'm responsible for Ryouko's death as well as for Hinami's suffering," Closing her eyes, folding her arms as she simply stated, "I need space away from everyone here and surely it'll be for the best."

He couldn't watch the sense unfold in front of him, he couldn't bear to see others in pain and none of the less he couldn't do anything to help. Stepping forward, he reached out and his hand landed on her shoulder, "Stop, it's not your fault, you couldn't possible-"

Shrugging his hand off her shoulder, frowning slightly at him for being stubborn while firmly stating, "Don't try and talk to me, okay."

"Wait..." His eye widen, shaking his head as he listened to how she was willing to cut their ties and he didn't want that, "...I... Yuzuki you can't-"

"Stop and think, Kaneki," Sharply turning on her heels, facing him while narrowing her eyes as she placed everyone on the table, listing the facts surrounding her and how she's not fit to be there in Anteiku, "I'm a Ghoul Investigator, I'm part of the organization that killed Ryouko, and more importantly I'm in a squad that involves the Investigators who carried out the act."

"So in a sense I'm responsible for Ryouko's death and for Hinami's pain," Tilting her head, her expression went blank while whispering, "What am I? A monster and none of the less, the enemy to everyone here in Anteiku. Your enemy."

Shaking her head, turning away as she muttered under her breath, "I was so foolish to ever think about returning here... To try and be..." Her fingers curled up beside her, "I'm only trouble..."

Something within her was aching, a feeling that she hasn't felt in such a long time and her eyes closed, "I'll only remind Hinami that I'm involved with her parent's murder and I can't do that to her."

Biting the bottom of his lip, frowning to himself as he shut his eye, but he spoke out as he tried to take the blame, "I didn't do anything... I just stood there and watched them kill Ryouko-san," His fingers curled up beside him, shaking his head as he felt guilt settle within his heart, "I couldn't speak as I watched them and the only thing I could do was shield Hinami from seeing the sight..."

Vividly recalling how Hinami cried out, how he covered her mouth and eyes as he stood there. How he stood there, doing absolutely nothing as he watched how Ryouko sat there defenseless before one of the Investigators decapitated her mercilessly in front of his eyes and yet he just stood there. Opening his eye, whispering out, "I can't help myself from feeling like a burden and I couldn't even help to save Ryouko..."

"There wasn't anything you or anyone could've done..." Folding her arms across her chest, Yuzuki tighten her eyes close, "I already knew it was a matter of time before it happened, but still... I can't live with this feeling..."

Looking over her shoulder, offering a weak smile as she began to excuse herself, "So please, just watch out for Hinami," Turning away again, walking away as she suggested, "Teach the girl to read or give her a few books to help her deal with this..."

Watching how the dove was leaving, how it felt like a final farewell as if he won't be seeing her any time soon again. It only took a tragic moment to bring her back to Anteiku, to actually see her himself and now she'll be going away once again. Furrowing his brows, taking a step towards her as he asked, "Where are you going?"

Her hand touched the door knob, curling her fingers around it and she took a moment before responding, "Away... So don't come looking for me."

Another attempt in hopes to actually talk to her, but his words never managed to leave his lips, "Yuzuki-"

"Don't follow me," Avoiding any more contact with him, the dove tried not to pay much attention to the emotions that were present with his voice as she closed the door behind her, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

He was left alone once again, but this time he had something that haunts his conscious regardless if it wasn't his fault or not. He isn't capable of protecting others, to at least defend them from harm instead of just standing back and not doing anything. Now he has to help Hinami since he failed to do so earlier with Ryouko, he needed to do something instead of nothing.

Yet his attention soon shifted back at the door, curling his fingers around the door knob before recalling how the dove refused to step foot in the shop again and how she asked him to watch out for Hinami. The way she decided to just walk out on him without talking about things that have been troubling him, but now he has more things that are piling up onto his shoulders.

Closing his eye, he let go of the door while the thought crossed his mind, _Don't go..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Dropping onto the ground, the Investigators didn't have time to react as the ghoul single handily eliminated one of the dove by simply cutting his head while the other stood there in shock to his friend's words came to an end. His eyes widen, darting over to the ghoul who kicked him across the street, but before his life met the same fate as his comrade someone came to his aid.

The pink haired ghoul dodged the punch, narrowing her eyes behind the white rabbit mask as she skid back. Touka frowned at the sight of another dove interfering, glaring at the tall man who protected the other dove, but she wasn't going to give up. She held onto the thought of revenge in order to make sure that Ryouko and Hinami will get the justice that they deserve.

Darting forward, she knew that her speed and strength gave her a disadvantage over the doves until they decide to bring out a quinque, but she noticed that neither one of them had a brief case, so they were disarmed. Smirking, she leaped into the air, kicking the new dove who brought his arm up to block, but she easily overpowered him.

Amon tumbled back, still attempting to regain his balance, but instead he was met with the railings. Frowning, he looked over to the ghoul who summoned her kagune and he quickly recognized it as an Ukaku and he regretted not having his quinque with him, but his eyes widen when someone came to his aid. Looking over he saw his mentor standing there with his newly made quinque and Mado held a grin across his lips the moment the ghoul was thrown aside.

Sitting up, he felt a pain spread from the right side of his face and the pain grew as it neared his eye, so surely he managed to get himself injured by his encounter with the ghoul. He acknowledged his mentor who only dismissed him, motioning him to stay down while he handled their little ghoul issue. Amon glanced over to the ghoul whose identity hid behind the rabbit mask, he saw that the ghoul still got back to her feet and his mentor didn't wait as he made another move which gotten the ghoul.

Cutting deep into her arm, Touka grit her teeth as the quinque scraped her and she quickly leaped away while holding onto her arm. Glaring slightly at the dove who managed to hurt her and the girl continued to fight back. Ignoring the pain as she summoned her Ukaku once again as she twirled into the air, throwing shards down onto the doves while running along side the quinque as she attempted to near the man.

However, Touka moved away the moment the other dove finally stepped in and she knew she was out matched in these conditions. Landing away from the men, but her eyes widen behind the white rabbit mask when she realized the quinque inched closer and her stamina was already low. Unable to move quickly out of the way, but she was surprised to noticed that there wasn't an impact from the quinque.

Instead, she felt her whole body shift as if someone pushed her away and Touka managed to spare a glance to only see someone cloaked in white come to her aid. The ghoul knew who came to her side and she watched how she was shielded from the attack.

The two rolled out of the way of the quinque, Touka released a deep breath before flinching at the pain that spread over her arm and she looked up to see the glowing blue locks sway in front of her as the figure blocked her out of the doves' view. Getting onto her feet, Touka felt a bit annoyed that she ended up having help from the one person she didn't want to confront at the moment.

"Phantom..." Mado stared in aw for a moment before turning his whole attention to the cloaked figure and he grinned in delight when he realized who he managed to run into. The man always wanted to deal with the whole Phantom issue since the cloaked enigma began to chaos some trouble and now he had the chance to clean up the mess.

Not sparing a glance, her hand brushed over her side as she felt a warm sensation spread and surely she gotten hit by the quinque in attempt to save the ghoul. Phantom kept her full attention on the doves as she ordered Touka to leave the scene, _**"Run"**_

The stubborn teen refused to run away, glaring back at Phantom while standing her ground, but she felt shivers run down her skin the moment she heard the cold harsh tone escape from the cloaked figure, _**"GO!"**_

Touka almost flinched at how harsh and demanding Yuzuki was and certainly it was thanks to the mask that made her voice even more scary. Stepping back, not sparing another word as she frowned to herself and the girl ran, leaping into the air as she got onto one of the cable wires and she disappeared from the scene.

Yuzuki frowned, keeping her ground as she faced the two Investigators who she's been working with, but she felt her blood boil when she finally took account of Kusaba's death along with Nakajima's and Amon's injuries that were caused by Touka. Pressing her hand against her wound across her side before preparing herself for a fight against her CCG coworkers.

Mado laughed at how the white figure decided to stay and fight in her conditions, but he appeared to be annoyed at how a ghoul came to the aid of another ghoul as if she held some form of compassion. An emotion that ghouls could only imitate since they weren't nothing as humans, monsters can't feel and the man somewhat found it amusing to see such a scene displayed in front of him.

He signaled Amon to stand back, preparing his quinque and he studied the ghoul carefully, noticing that she didn't summon her kagune, but instead she revealed a few strange quinques that appeared from her sleeves.

Phantom tried to reason with the Investigators in hope to prevent a fight, but she knew better that there wasn't any room for words for a man whose heart is set in eliminating all ghouls. Not moving, Yuzuki simply stated, "There's no need to fight."

A grin crossed his lips, chuckling as he activated his quinque and made an attack while stating, "A ghoul has no remorse."

Frowning, deflecting the attack as she swiftly moved around the quinque that belonged to none other than Asaki Fueguchi which only angered her. Yuzuki couldn't bear fighting against the quinque that belonged to Hinami's father and to the man that was a dear friend of her mother's, but Yuzuki she needed to defend herself. Biting back, her voice became cold as she responded back, "I'm no ghoul."

A wicked look appeared across the Investigator's face, Mado quickly moved on his feet as he watched how the cloaked figure defended herself from his attacks and within seconds he made another move while stating, "Then you're simply not human either."

Dodging once more, swiftly calculating the next attack that the dove would do and she quickly countered it while planning her escape since surely Touka was far enough from the mess that transpire. Shifting her feet, moving away from the sharp edges of the quinque and she hid her own quinques as she leaped away. Dragging the man further out, but she frowned to herself as she waited for his next move.

Standing still, not moving as the quinque inched closer to her direction and she moved causing the dove to hit the fire hydrant. It was enough to cause a distraction as the water erupted from the broken hydrant and Yuzuki quickly fled the scene without sparing another word or look back to the Investigators.

Sighing under her breath, she disappeared from the ordeal that Touka has gotten herself into and Yuzuki frowned to herself as she went to search for the girl. She couldn't have gotten too far with the injury she received from the man and certainly the teen needed to collect herself before heading back to Anteiku without drawing too much attention onto herself.

Meanwhile, Mado tilted his head as he brought the quinque back and the man furrowed his brows slightly. He spoke up and Amon took notice at the disappointment in his mentor's voice, "Hmm... She doesn't seem to live up to the reputation then," Shrugging his shoulders before commenting, "Yet her strength was different than the other ghoul."

Collecting his quinque while speaking to no one in particular, "However, that 'Rabbit' is an Ukaku," He frowned slightly while stating, "Yet Phantom still hasn't proved nothing to be a ghoul, but those abilities aren't human..."

Sparing a glance to the spot where the two ghouls once stood and he narrowed his eyes as he added, "Yet... Many people have died because of those abilities, those of a Ukaku..."

Releasing a sigh, he walked over to his subordinate, but Mado spared a glance to the deceased Investigator and the other wounded, "I value your enthusiasm, Amon, but you mustn't lose your composure especially to a ghoul like 'Rabbit'," The man didn't express much sympathy to the other Investigators as he raised a brow the moment rain began to fall, "Yet I don't expect you to hold against something like Phantom and surely this is a lesson to you all."

Amon stared at his mentor for a moment before sparing a glance towards his comrades and after he finally progress what happened to the two men. He lowered his eyes, curling his fingers up while allowing the rain to fall onto him and all Amon could think was that he wasn't fast or strong enough to help his fellow comrades. How he was grateful that his mentor appeared in time to handle the situation with ease and it only meant that he needed to practice to get to his level.

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Landing onto the roof top, ignoring the rain that finally caught up with me and I frowned as I neared Touka who was in great pain. Removing my mask, pulling my hood over my head as I neared the troubled teen, but yet her actions will not be overlooked by me nor Yoshimura once he discovers her deed. Walking over to her, I noticed that she was trying to endure the injury that was inflected on her by the dove and I heard the pain and anger in her voice as she muttered under her breath.

"God dammint! That... That bastard," She breathed out in frustration, gripping onto her arm tightly as she grit her teeth together, "I'll definitely... kill him..."

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed her by the collar and I slammed her against the wall while raising my voice, "Do you know who you're messing with!?"

I knew I'm being too harsh with her, but she needed to know the trouble she's gotten herself into, the mess she created, and surely she's stepping onto a path of only pain. I don't want her to tangle herself in that lifestyle nor do I want her to live her life in the endless cycle of revenge. If she were to take part of it then the only exit will be death itself because there is no living in a world revolved around revenge and vengeance.

Curling my fingers into the collar of her large cloak, frowning at her as I spoke up once again, "When I say don't get into a battle when you're at defeat to begin with," She didn't say anything and I tensed up, "...When I say run, I mean **run**!"

She finally reacted, shoving me away while hissing at the pain that shot through her arm, gritting her teeth as she bit back, "I'm not backing down!" The next thing she did was grab me by the collar, "I'm actually doing something! Dammit! Ryouko didn't deserve it!"

My expression soften, I held her voice tremble and surely she was angry and upset, but it still doesn't excuse her actions. I allowed her to continue to shout at me, "I'm doing this for Hinami!"

Shaking my head, removing her hand from me as I simply responded with a cold fact, "Did she ever ask for this? Have you taken account the trouble you brought to yourself and Hinami?" I sighed under my breath, "This was reckless of you, Touka..."

Frowning, I faced her and I knew she was glaring back at me, but I didn't stop talking, "Do you understand that he'll kill you, Hinami, and anyone that gets in his way!?" Curling my fingers up as I recalled the story that revolved around the troubled man, "I know him and he will not rest until every single ghoul is dead!"

Touka brushed it aside, snorting back at me as she shouted, "I can handle myself without your damn help!" She was being stubborn as usual, but I held myself back as she shoved me a bit, "I won't let them roam free after everything they did! I'll make sure they pay for-"

Cutting her off, standing my ground as I raised my voice and I tried to reason with her, "Touka, he even tried to kill me one too many times before and I'm supposedly one of them," Sighing, I shook my head as I felt the rain run down my forehead, "If this is what you want then... I'm warning you that the outcome won't help you nor Hinami..."

Sighing, I stepped back while whispering, "So please be more careful Touka because next time you won't be so lucky."

With that being said she stormed off, shouldering me harshly as she passed me, but I didn't say anything in regards to her behavior. Instead, I stood there in silence as the rain continued to pour and I honestly didn't know how long it was since Touka left me alone nor how long I was just standing there. My attention shifted over to the sound of foot steps heading over to me, I sighed under my breath before placing my mask back over my face.

Turning slightly, I informed the unexpected guest, "She'll be fine, but it'll take time for her to heal from this."

I already knew it was Yomo who dropped by and certainly he watched the whole scene between me and Touka. He tends to keep an eye out for her, but it also made me wonder if he saw her confront the Investigators. Which couldn't be the case since he would've interfered to begin with, but now I wonder what he'll do with the information revolving her situation.

Yomo spoke up as he stopped not so far from me, "This isn't the first incident she gotten herself into, but this is most certainly one of the most dangerous ones." He paused for a moment before stating something that needed to be address, "Yoshimura-kun will not be pleased to hear about this and you're aware that Touka will not be helped."

Nodding, finally facing him as I offered my own thoughts, "I'm aware whatever decision he makes, the others will follow which means Anteiku won't be there to help her if CCG were to catch her," Sighing under my breath, "Yet I know you'll be there to help her regardless and I won't abandon her either even if it means going against the very people that are holding me down."

"But I do wish that Touka will consider the fire she's messing with because it will surely burn her," Curling my fingers, shaking my head, "Her emotions will get herself killed, along side Hinami and anyone else. Without a doubt, she'll hurt Hinami without the intentions of doing so and the girl won't be able to bear with the lost of another person in such a short period of time."

Narrowing my eyes, warning Yomo of the Investigator that the teen gotten herself entangled with, "That Investigator that Touka has gotten involved with, the one responsible for Ryouko's and Asaki's deaths, and surely Hinami's upcoming end if we don't help..."

Bringing a hand up to my mask, I could feel this unbearable feeling rise up and I felt torn about the whole situation, "That man... his oppression, his thirst for revenge on killing any ghoul, if not all, especially the one eyed owl," Lifting my head, turning over to him as I firmly stated, "If we fail to keep a close eye on Touka now, she will be killed."

Silence filled the space between us, I knew he wasn't one for words, but this subject wasn't an easy topic to talk about, "If she still seeks vengeance then everything will only get worse from here on out," Narrowing my eyes, "She needs to learn that revenge will only destroy her and everyone around her..."

Finally leaving, I didn't spare anymore words to Yomo nor did he stay long enough to hear anything else. But I knew he went to keep a watchful eye on Touka, making sure she doesn't stumble upon any more trouble while in her current conditions and making sure she arrives back to Anteiku safely. Yet I knew Yoshimura will discover about this if it's Yomo who informs him or he simply takes notice to Touka's injuries.

Sighing under my breath, I couldn't believe how all this happened and how I managed to arrive late to the scene. If I gotten there earlier then maybe I could've saved Kusaba along with preventing Nakajima and Amon from getting injured by Touka's uncontrol desire for revenge. But now I wonder what will CCG do, how will they respond to this act and more importantly will Mado now target Touka since she's now involved with the case.

How will I be able to sit among my squad as they discuss about the lost and how will I be able to remain quiet as they plan to track down Touka and Hinami. Shaking my head, I continued to run through the rain as I tried to think of any possible solution that could be the best result.

Landing onto the roof, I felt a sting radiate from my side but once I placed my hand over it, I realized it was already healed. Narrowing my eyes, I recalled how Mado was now the one to possess the quinque that once belonged to Asaki and it only meant that he too had Ryouko as his quinque. Frowning, I felt anger and sadness to know that they were now weapons used to kill other ghouls and more importantly, they were used to haunt down their own daughter.

Slipping into my home, I shut the window and pulling the curtains to close off any visibility before removing my cloak. Ripping off my wig while tossing my mask onto the ground, but my fingers brushed over the hole that now marked my costume and I frowned slightly. Ignoring it for now, I grabbed my sleeping attire before wondering into the bathroom. All I wanted to do was remove this outfit from my body, to just be myself without having anything to do with CCG or Phantom.

My fingers curled around the shower curtain for a moment before my thoughts wondered back to Kaneki. How he bear a guilt that no matter what anyone says, he'll always hold it to himself in how he failed Hinami. How he witnessed Ryouko's death, to finally see the tragedy that many ghouls face and to finally understand the reasons behind what Anteiku tries to keep the ward out of trouble so CCG won't get involved.

Yet I felt guilty for just abandoning him, abandoning Hinami, Touka, and everyone else, but it was the only thing I could do. Sighing under my breath, turning the water on as I tried to wash away what was consuming me, but it wasn't easy. Everything is only overwhelming me, Ryouko's death and now a few of my colleague are injured and one ended up dead.

Yet my mind led back to Hinami's situation, but what hurt the most was the memories that it managed to dig up. How I buried them away, moving on and accepting the sadness, but now the wounds are reopened once again. I could clearly remember the night my mother was murdered, how she shielded me with her life, buying enough time for me to get away, but yet I remember her face so vividly. The way she gave me a sad smile, how her eyes held tears within them and the way her hand caressed my cheek for the last time before whispering to me to run along.

How she tried to reassure me that we'll meet each other, but I knew she was a goner. She was already wounded; I saw the pain written across her face as she placed one final kiss against my forehead and that was when I ran. I ran away, but I somehow turned around to spare one look and that was enough to know that she wasn't going to follow.

Those feelings I felt back then, how I felt so useless, the pain, confusion and the indescribable sadness that consumed me. Those same feelings are what Hinami is going through, I understand the unbearable suffrage she'll face, and many sleepless nights that'll only make us wish to just die already in hopes the pain will disappear.

Yet I know Hinami wasn't the only victim because from what I knew, Touka also lost her mother to an Investigator at such a young age as well, but she still had a father even if it was for a bit longer before he too was taken away. However, Touka's story only pains me more than anything because her mother died because the man who raised me was the one to take her life. How I'm the daughter of the Investigator that stole her mother and yet I somehow managed to be friends with her, if that's the correct term, but none of less. I somehow entangled with her life even if our backgrounds are beyond destined to be enemies for what was done.

My eyes widen, bringing a hand up to my face as my fingers touched my cheek and I realized that my eyes were stinging as if I was actually crying. I haven't cried in so long that I almost forgotten the sensation of it, but I found my whole body just collapsing as I sat on the shower floor. For the past few days since the news of Asaki's and Ryouko's deaths, I kept having this unbearable sensation of something squeezing the life out of me and it's been growing to the point that my heart felt like it's aching.

I've tried to keep myself from feeling it, from crying and to actually take in everything around me. To make me realize that my life will always be filled with this endless cycle of heartache. Releasing a shaky breath between my lips, wrapping my arms around my knees and I'm just tired of it all. Shutting my eyes, I didn't bother turning the water off as I allowed the showerhead to pour over me as I sat there in silence, allowing myself to cry in silence in hopes that it'll make the pain go away.

* * *

 **Kaneki's Pov**

Another day at work and I managed to mess up yet again, but the costumer wasn't too harsh about it unlike some other cases and I'm grateful for that. Yet I still haven't gotten the hang on the whole different coffee beans for certain orders and most certainly I need to check twice before doing anything to avoid another mistake. I sighed under my breath, it's been a while since what happened to Ryouko and everything has been awfully quiet, too tense that left everything feeling so depress around here.

I noticed that Hinami hasn't really been out from the room she was given for the time being and I'm getting a bit worried about her. Maybe if I did something then maybe all this could've been different. Yet Yuzuki and Yoshimura are right that I couldn't have done anything, but it doesn't remove this feeling that has been haunting me because of my lack of ability of being able to do something.

Lowering my eye, I stared at the empty cup in front of me as I tried to clear my head, but I still couldn't and I know I'll only upset a few more costumers. I don't want any of the regulars to hate me for not being like the others here and certainly they're say something about it if I continue to do so.

I left the front of the shop, walking down the small hall as the thoughts continued, _Maybe I should've been paying more attention... But it's been a couple days and Hinami hasn't really left the room nor does she appear to be getting proper sleep_

I tried to find Touka at least so she could help me or at least tell me the difference between the coffee beans, but I hardly seen her around during my shift, _Then Touka didn't really talk to me much either, she'll only try and comfort Hinami and continue her work here in Anteiku_

Frowning slightly, I stopped for a moment as my thoughts got a point that made me worry even more, _...I haven't heard much from Yuzuki either since she left after we discussed the news and Touka hasn't spoken about her so it only meant they haven't seen each other..._

Shaking my head, I looked up to see Touka walked down the stairs and she sent me a frown. I offered a smile but she wasn't in the mood to deal with me, but I still need her help, _Maybe Touka will help me, but I don't want to bother her ever since what happened with the whole situation..._

"Uhh... Touka do you know where the correct coffee beans are? I accidentally mixed it up and made the wrong order," I apologized for my consent burden and she raised a brow at me, "Sorry for bothering you."

Touka snorted, turning as she motioned me to follow her to a room, "Fine, it's in the storage room," Her eyes scan the selves for a moment before muttering under her breath as she reached up for a can, but she dropped it, "Here idiot don't mess up again or-"

My eyes widen, I saw how she grabbed onto her arm while collapsing down onto the floor, "Touka?!" My thoughts were scattered as I tried to think of something and all I can think of was help her up, but she snapped back at me.

"Don't-!" Touka moved away from me, getting onto her feet as she stormed out of the room while shouting over to me, "Leave me alone, okay!"

Blinking, I stared at the door for a moment after she ran out of the room, but my eyes soon trailed over to where she once was and I saw the scattered coffee beans that decorate the ground. Everything was so sudden that I can't seem to progress what happened, but something caught my eye as I knelt down to see a something stain the ground and the scent of it made my eye widen.

 _Blood...?_

Looking up the moment I noticed someone else entered the room and I saw Yoshimura standing at the entrance of the storage room, he had his arms folded behind him while his expression held a hint of disappoint when he asked, "Did she get involved with the doves?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to understand the possibility that she actually went through her threats. Furrowing my brows, I wondered if she gotten into any issues with Yuzuki since she's a dove, but who could've done that to Touka.

Shaking my head before speaking up, "Touka involved with the Investigators? But why?" I can't imagine Touka getting injured so badly since I've seen her fight before, but what could've pushed her into going through with her plans since everyone warned her about it, "I thought we- She wouldn't have done something so reckless..."

Frowning, I recalled how much she appeared to be in pain, so it's only reasonable if she severely gotten hurt. Brushing the whole subject about the Investigators aside while bringing up an important topic, but I wondered how long she left that wound untreated, "More importantly we have to treat-"

"No."

"Huh?" My eyes widen, I stopped in my tracks and I didn't believe what the manager said. He was very clear with his word, but how could he just say no like that. Furrowing my brows, I didn't understand his reasoning before trying to speak up again, but he only repeated himself.

"I said- No"

I stared at him, he didn't seem to be concern about the girl's condition but I saw how serious he was about his decision. I curled my fingers, while the same question kept echoing within my head, _What? Why? Why would he...?_ I wasn't going to take that and I can't seem to understand him at times like right now. Attempting to at least reason with him in hopes he could explain himself or do something, "What are you talking about? She's bleeding, she's hurt and we should-"

He cut me off again, not shifting away from his stand and it only left me thinking, _Why isn't he going to help?_

"I'm saying that she got involved with the doves, so she's prepared to carry all responsibility by herself," Yoshimura didn't faze nor did he change his mind in the matter as he simply stated his opinion regarding to Touka's situation, "Whether she lives or dies shouldn't be anyone else's concern."

My eye widen, I was shock to hear how he said that without any hint of concern as if it didn't matter what happens to her. But it only ticked me off at his words, it simply goes against what Anteiku is and I don't understand why he came to that decision.

"No way, but-" Reminding him what I've been told about their organization and the purpose behind them in hopes that he'll reconsider helping Touka, "Anteiku exists in order to help others, correct? So..."

"...So then..." Raising a brow, he turned slightly away while countering my point with another argument, "Do you think only the ghouls from Anteiku can oppose the thousands of Investigators all alone?"

Lowering my eye, _...No... But it's not right to cast her aside..._ Returning my attention back to him while bringing up a point in regards to him, "Manager, you've seen a lot of different things and I think you're already decisive about it, but as for me..." My fingers curled up beside me, I could remember the countless of times I've heard them speak about the things that they've seen that shaped their opinions and decisions.

Yet I have yet to see everything, to completely understand the rules and terrors they have, so my opinions and decisions aren't solid because I have no proof to support them. Looking away, I tried to find the proper words to explain myself, "I... I wonder if I'm really prepared to face the Investigators and I still don't understand anything about the rules of the ghouls' world..."

Frowning, I already knew that Yuzuki has warned me already to no interfere many times already, but what if I had no other choice then to step in even if I'm not ready to face them, _She, the manager, and everyone have always said things about the ghouls and CCG, but I can't understand it because I have yet to experience it..._

Closing my eye, the thoughts kept adding up until I knew what my next action is, _...To see what made them think the way they do_... I sighed a deep breath, I knew it's dangerous, but I need to know why they think that way, _To understand it and decide my final stand on the subject_

"That's why I'm going to see everything with my own eyes!" This is my decision and I won't stop until I know, but I saw the look on his expression and surely he must think of me as a foolish boy. But I'm not going to stand here and do nothing anymore, firmly stated my decision before leaving the storage room to find Touka, "And then decide what to do!"

He turned over to me, not saying much as I excused myself from the room, but I heard him only say, "Okay then..."

I didn't turn back to him since now my goal was to look for some first-aid so I could at least help Touka. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what I'm about to do, but in the end, I need to know why ghouls fear investigators, to see the reason why Yoshimura refuses to interfere to the point that he'll allow Touka to die. To know why Yuzuki is afraid of herself, to see why CCG is dangerous and understand the history.

I know all this will have a price, but I want to know why she and Anteiku dare to hope for everything to change. I want to fully comprehend everything once I finally see it for myself.

 _I need to find answers..._

Opening the door to the back of the shop, I looked around to see Touka siting there against the wall as she held onto her arm tightly. My expression soften, I want to understand why Touka hates the Investigators so much to the point she's willing to risk her life. To know the reason why Yuzuki pushed herself away from me and everyone here in hopes nothing will happen to us.

 _What have they seen that led them to this conclusion?_

Closing the door behind me, I looked down to see that Touka hasn't spared a look or any form to acknowledge me, so I decided to be the one to speak up, "Uhh... Touka?"

She didn't bother looking over to me when she muttered, "What is it?"

Lifting the materials in my hand while informing that I wanted to help her, but she didn't only cut me off, "I have something to treat your-"

A frown appeared across her face, tightening her grip over her arm as she bluntly responded, "I don't need it."

My eye landed on her wound that she held so tightly within her grasp and I could clearly see the blood has already stained the sleeve of her work uniform, "But you're bleeding..."

Looking over to me, Touka narrowed her eyes while making it clear she didn't want me here, "...It's none of your business, right?"

Touka curled her fingers, she was annoyed by my presence and none of less she still doesn't accept that I'm a _ghoul_ to an extent as well, "All your darting around is irritating... for a mere human..."

"I'm... I'm practically a ghoul too," I whispered back, looking away as I tried to believe my own words, but there were some doubt, yet it was the truth, _I'm no human..._

"You're just a remnant of one pretending to be an ally..." She glared in front of her, towards nothing in particular as she added onto her statement, "Just like Yuzuki... She's a ghoul too, but she's only pretending to be one because in the end she on _their_ side..."

 _...Yuzuki won't betray us Touka... I can't imagine that you really hate her..._

"Hey, what if I said this..." My eye widen the moment she spared a smile over to me while firmly stating a favor that I can't accept, "Go kill those fucking doves in my place."

 _What? She can't be serious?_

She raised a brow at me, leaning her head against the wall, "Okay?"

 _It means I'll have to face Yuzuki and I can't- I can't bring more trouble onto her if I confront them now_

"You have Rize's kagune then if you use it then you might be able to, right?" Shrugging her shoulder, Touka began to point out a few things that basically proved that I'm capable of handling it, "Seems like you did that to Nishiki before, so why not again against the doves."

All I did was just stand there in silence, lowering my eye as I listened to her words, but I know I couldn't do it. I'm not _capable_ of doing such a thing and I know she's only saying this to just remind me that I'm not strong like them. That I can't take action like she did or ever be on the same level as the others, to be actually acknowledged as a ghoul by her standards.

"Can you do it?" Her expression darken as she coldly snorted back, "You can't, can you?"

"I'm not surprised because you don't want to hurt Yuzuki since she's a dove too," A humorless laugh escaped from her but her expression became stern as she retorted back, "Yet again there's no way a weak coward like yourself could have the courage or preparedness to do that."

Leaning against the wall, Touka looked away as she leaned her arm against her knee, "I can't depend on the manager or Yomo or anyone else either," She muttered under her breath, "I already understand all of that."

I could only watch how she just accepted it, not really arguing much at how everyone won't be there for her. To know that she chose a path where no one wishes to follow her. Touka sighed under her breath, "I know I'm alone on this..." A frown appeared on her face as she clenched her hands before snorting, "Yet that _bastard_ still came even after everything..."

"Huh?" Furrowing my brows, I tilted my head at her words and I honestly didn't know what she meant by her last statement, _What is she talking about...?_

Touka chuckled to herself before sparing me a glance as she vaguely stated, "If you ever do go against them then maybe you'll have some help from Phantom..." Glaring at the ground, Touka looked all serious again as she whispered to herself, "It's the only reason why I'm here alive with just a scratch."

I wasn't familiar with the name, whispering the name out while looking at her in hopes that she'll explain, "Phantom...?"

 _Who is that...? And whoever they are... They saved Touka?_

"Yeah, that idiot came and helped me," Closing her eyes, she explained a little bit about it, but from the tone of her voice she didn't sound happy about it. Instead she sounded quite irritated by the fact that whoever this Phantom person actually helped her. Touka shook her head before muttering to herself, "Always interfering whenever she pleases. It's annoying."

I honestly didn't fully understand nor have I ever heard of this person, but they must be a friend or someone that Touka must know for them to come to aid. Tilting my head, I spoke up, but she cut me off, "So a friend came to help yo-"

"Phantom isn't a _friend_ to anyone," Her words were harsh, sending me a glare for a moment before looking away as she brought her knees up against her while whispering, "She only helps whenever we're in trouble. Ghouls and humans."

 _Ghouls and humans...? Why...?_

"In fact, it'd be better for a murderer like me to die," My eyes widen the moment she said that. I stared at her in disbelief in how she was basically asking to die, saying that Phantom shouldn't have helped her and I didn't know why she would think that. I stared at her, watching how her expression darken as her voice became cold as she whispered, "So she should've left me there... To let me die..."

 _...Then this Phantom gave you another chance..._

Then I saw how her whole expression changed, how she looked disappointed in herself or even sad that she acted out in such a way that led her here. I never seen her actually look so guilty, Touka always held a strong appearance, but now I only see a troubled girl who holds some regret.

Touka lowered her eyes, curling her fingers as she spoke quietly, "...Because I know there are good people among humans, who don't deserve it and I... I'm only a murderer so I should die for my actions..."

 _I... I never thought that she'll feel this way after all..._

Her eyes held a strong sense of anger the moment she brought up what happened recently with her friends, "However... Ghouls like Ryouko and Hinami are killed arbitrarily without being able to help themselves..."

"Without even knowing anything and without even seeing anything..." Shaking her head, she glared at the ground while making her decision to continue what she begun, "I know I'm wrong but I can't let this pass..."

Looking away from me, I saw how torn she was, how she felt so conflicted because it wasn't simple. Then what she said next changed how her voice sounded, she sounded sad as she whispered, "I'm aware what I said about the doves... I didn't mean Yuzuki..."

Bringing a hand up, she leaned against the palm of her hand as a faint laughter escaped her, but I could sense the bitterness and regret grow with every word she spoke out loud, "She... She always helped me through everything, helped Hinami and Ryouko, to help ghouls despite her being a dove," Shaking her head, she shut her eyes before shouting out, "Yet I can't stand her for being with **them**!"

"Yuzuki should be with **us** , away from CCG and then everything would've been easier," Keeping her eyes close as if shielding away her true emotions regarding the subject, but I knew she was angry that Yuzuki wasn't on their side instead she was with CCG.

My expression soften the moment I noticed how she curled up into herself, still holding onto her arm as she mumbled, "I... I can't even face her after everything..."

 _She's feeling guilty for what happened between the two of them... But does she know that Yuzuki won't hold it against her._

"After everything I said and all she did for me," Lowering my eye the second I heard how her voice threaten to give out, to shatter the strong appearance she kept in order to shield herself from harms way, but instead it revealed how much pain she was in because of this whole mess, "I don't **deserve** it..."

 _She... She understands... Touka never meant to harm Yuzuki but I wouldn't have thought that she deeply cared..._

Closing my eye, I stood there while allowing myself the chance to just take everything in and to let her collect herself. I can't see her like this, it's just so strange to see how vulnerable she was, but it only made everything just so complicated.

 _She herself said she was wrong, she knew she was wrong for doing all this... But she-_

I frowned at her words, remembering how she viewed herself after what she gotten herself involved with those Investigators, but it only meant that she killed someone.

 _'A murderer like me'_

I stared at the ground, progressing everything all in once while trying to understand everything. Despite everything she said, she's willing to continue interfering with the Investigator when she knows that no one will be there and knowing that it's wrong of her to do so.

 _Yet she still fights even if she knows she's wrong_

"If anything... I'm glad Yuzuki won't be around much anymore..." Touka opened her eyes, chuckling dryly under her breath before leaning her head against the wall while stating, "It's best for her to abandon us and maybe it'll make things easier when I die or when I make my next move..."

"Touka..." Finally speaking up, I kept my eye on the ground while revealing my own thoughts, "Just like you said I can't kill humans."

 _I can't take a life like that... It's wrong..._

Curling my fingers, I carefully thought about my next set of words before allowing them to escape from my mouth, "...Yet I... I don't think that the existence of Investigators are all a bad thing..."

 _Still not all Investigators are bad... They're protecting humans from dangerous ghouls like Rize... But I can't agree to their actions such as killing Ryouko..._

Shaking my head, looking up as I stared down at her who in return only frowned at me before looking away, "However, I don't think you're right..."

 _I also don't agree with what you said, Touka... You don't deserve death..._

"But when I saw Ryouko's last moment I did have a strong thought..." I took in a deep breath, recalling the final moments of Ryouko and every single emotion that came from that memory of watching her die in such a ruthless way, "Regardless if it's a human's death or a ghoul's..."

I could feel my whole body tensed up before clenching my hands, "If that person is someone I know then I can't stand it."

 _I can't stand seeing them die. To have their lives taken away..._

"I'm glad Phantom saved you, Touka," My expression soften again, I noticed how Touka only frowned as I reminded her of the fact, "Because if you managed to severely hurt yourself or even get killed..."

 _Whoever this Phantom is... I'm glad she saved you even if you believe you don't deserve it_

Looking away, I stared at the ground as I imagine the possibility that she could've died and I whispered out, "...Then I'll be sad."

"That's so!?" Her eyes widen, she was shock to hear my words, but she quickly changed her tone before narrowing her eyes at me, "Why..?"

Chuckling, I offered her a smile before looking away as I explained a bit, "We might not get along but I'll... It'll be different if you're not here anymore."

Frowning, Touka stared at me as she snorted, "So what is it that you want to actually say...? Huh?"

"I... I also want you to actually teach me how to use my kagune..." Lowering my eye, I stared at the ground and sighed under my breath when I realized that Yuzuki won't be around enough to help me, but I trust Touka enough if she accepts, "Yuzuki won't be here and I know Yomo won't always be there either... So I'm asking you if you can teach me..."

"I know I can't kill the Investigators... but..." Clenching my hands, I was determined to not let past mistakes happen again as I firmly stated, "But doing nothing is also unacceptable."

Touka smirked, shaking her head before asking, "What are you planning, huh? Shit head?"

 _I want to be able to actually fight back or at least do something instead of doing nothing..._

Looking away, I don't know what will become of this decision, but I need to do something. It might cost me trouble, but I can't just sit back any longer when everyone here are fully capable of doing something if they wish to do so. I can't always relay on them for everything.

 _I'm tired of watching... I can't do this anymore... I have to act..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The dove walked beside the mask maker since the two ran into each other and the two were heading towards Anteiku, so they decided to have some company even if they didn't say anything. Neither one had anything to say, so it was a silent walk between the two, but neither of them were bothered by it. Instead they were fine with the silence since they had their own things to think about or worry over.

She released a deep breath, Yuzuki curled her fingers around the sleeves of her cardigan as she thought about a few things. It's been a while since her last visit at Anteiku, but more importantly it's been only a few days since she went to rescue Touka from the mess she gotten herself into. Yuzuki hasn't said anything else to the girl since that day nor has she spoken to anyone from the shop besides the manager and Yomo. Other than that, she was quiet for some time and she wonders what will happen, but in the end Yuzuki wanted to check on them, to see how Hinami is handling herself after a tragic lose.

The two finally reached the small shop and Yuzuki motioned over to Uta that he could enter before her since he had some business to attend to while she simply wanted to stay for a belief moment before leaving. Uta opened the door, but he stopped in his tracks which caused the dove to furrow her brows slightly at how the mask maker suddenly stopped without even stepping foot in the shop.

Uta's eyes were shield away behind his dark glasses, but he held a blank expression as he stared at the two part time employees of Anteiku. He wasn't going to ask what he walked into nor did he really have the time to find out either since he has other things to do after handing the mask over. Yet the scene into left him confuse for a moment before he brushed it aside, but he finally gain their attention.

Touka wasn't surprised to see the man, but she didn't really care much about how the situation looks as she stepped back from the eye patched boy before acknowledging the ghoul, "Huh? Uta."

Fixing his shirt, straightening it out as he tried to form the proper words, but Uta cut the boy off, "Uhh... Uta what are-"

Uta still didn't show any expression as he simply responded back, "Sorry."

Kaneki quickly tried to clear up any misunderstanding that the man must have gather, "No! Don't get the wrong idea!" Stepping away from Touka, he collected himself before furrowing his brows once he asked, "Anyways, why are you at the shop...?"

But his eye widen the moment Uta stepped aside to reveal Yuzuki who stood behind the mask maker. Uta offered an apologize towards the dove since he forgot she was there for a moment, but she only brushed aside reassuring him that it was fine. However, this caught Kaneki and Touka both off guard to see the dove stand inside Anteiku at such hour. Touka frowned to herself, folding her arms as she kept a distance since she wasn't prepared to see the dove again after the incident they went through and she doesn't have the proper words to explain anything, so instead she decided to stay away.

Meanwhile the boy's face flushed since he was shocked to see her so unexpectedly, "Yuzuki!?"

She cut to the chase, apologizing for intruding suddenly and dove motioned over to Uta, "Forgive us for the late and sudden visit."

"I finished the mask so I wanted to deliver it as soon as possible," Uta removed his glasses before revealing the purpose for stopping by, "Truthfully, I was considering just leaving it and going home, but since I took the trouble of coming over I wanted to see you wear, Kaneki."

"I ran into Uta on the way here so we kept each other company," Yuzuki sighed under her breath and explaining herself to why she's standing there, "I came to check on Hinami, but I'll sit back and let Uta work his magic."

Kaneki stared at the dove for a moment who stood off to the side and he turned over to face Uta before releasing a deep breath, "Uhh.. Okay."

After everything, Uta stepped back once he made sure that the mask settle well on the boy's face while explaining a few details revolving the mask such as how to put it on and a few other things. The mask maker took a moment to appreciate his masterpiece before asking Kaneki for his thoughts, "So what do you think? I wanted to keep the eyepatch style since it suits you well."

Kaneki brought a hand up to the mask, feeling the cold material against his fingers, but he furrowed his brows slightly before speaking up, "...Uhh, but for the eyepatch... Well shouldn't it be on the other side for me..."

"Nope." Uta responded back, he stood beside Touka as he collected his bag before stating, "I wanted to see the eye that's usually hidden."

Sighing under her breath, Yuzuki unfolded her arms before walking pass him, "Think of it like this," Turning as she faced him while explaining, "Your ghoul mask hides your human eye and reveals your kakugan."

Further explaining the reason to why the eye patch is on the opposite side, Yuzuki raised a brow, "Meanwhile, when you're in your human environment then your kakugan would be covered while your human eye is exposed."

He sat there on the stole for a bit longer, keeping the mask on his face to just get used to it before removing it. Kaneki shifted his attention from the dove the explained a bit so it could make sense and he looked over to Uta who was speaking to Touka for a moment.

Then he began to think to himself about the strange new feeling that was building up, _The world seen through my normal eye is covered... the feeling of the cold leather..._

"It's like switching the side of a coin," Shrugging her shoulder, she moved further away as she walked pass the other two until she reached the entrance of the hall before adding on, "It's like switching from your human self to your ghoul self."

The boy found the new sensation to be more positive than negative as he stared at the ground for a moment, _It's strangely exhilarating..._

Touka held a faint smile before sighing under her breath as she placed her hands into her pockets, "Yuzuki explained it all for you."

"My job here is done," Uta placed his glasses back on, making sure he had everything before heading over to the door as he bid his farewell, "See you three around then."

"Bye Uta."

"I'm going off to bed already," Touka turned away, clocking out for the day since it's been tiring with school and helping the boy train with his kagune even if it was for a small amount of time.

Kaneki held the mask within his hands, staring at it for moment, but he looked up over to Touka, "Goodnight Touka and thanks."

"Next time I won't be too easy on you," The girl punched his shoulder and he nervously laughed before bringing a hand up to the area that she hit. While Touka avoided her eyes from meeting the dove as she passed her, but she stopped in her tracks the moment Yuzuki said her name.

"Touka," Yuzuki spoke up, she didn't move from her spot, but she sensed that the girl paused in her tracks. The dove closed her eyes before saying, "...Goodnight."

"Night," Touka didn't spare a glance towards the dove as she continued down the hall and up the stairs, all she wanted to do was be in her room alone and just call it a day.

Kaneki watched how the two didn't say anything else to each other nor did they really interact and he studied how the dove appeared troubled by it. Walking up to her, he tilted his head and he hesitated for a moment before saying her name, "...Yuzuki...?"

Still she didn't react, instead she remain still and he sighed under his breath before revealing, "Touka didn't mean what she said and she's really sorry about how things happened with you two."

"I know," Yuzuki opened her eyes, folding her arms as she turned towards the direction that the girl went down, "After a year of knowing her, I've understand she doesn't mean it and I forgive her."

Sighing under her breath, pushing herself off against the wall, "However, I'll wait until she's ready to talk to me again," Moving down the hall while informing the boy, "I'm going to check on Hinami."

He decided to follow her, walking beside her while stating, "She's in the spare room, probably asleep."

Raising a brow, Yuzuki noticed a feature that's off from the boy and she furrowed her brows before asking, "What happened to your finger?"

"Oh... Well, Touka was helping me train and well she kinda did this, but it's fine," He chuckled nervously, reassuring the dove that he was perfectly fine, but he looked away for a moment before taking in a deep breath, "Yuzuki, I wanted to talk to you about how Touka interfered-"

"I know," Pausing in her tracks, her hands rested on the railing of the staircase in front of her and she closed her eyes, "She killed a colleague of mine and injured two. I'm fully aware of the situation."

Curling her fingers, Yuzuki already knew everything so she saved the boy the trouble from explaining it to her, "I'm also aware that Yoshimura will not lend a hand to help her through this because this is her actions, so it's her reasonability."

Kaneki stared at the ground for a moment before looking up to her as he asked, "Are you going to let her die too?"

"Never." Shaking her head, the girl couldn't possible believe that he'll ask such a thing, but in the end it was understandable for him to ask since Anteiku won't help, so why should a dove. Yuzuki took a moment to collect her thoughts before explaining herself, "Regardless of how things are... I will never abandon her because Touka is my friend and none of less I care for her as if she was my younger sister."

"I'll keep her out of trouble even if it means risking my own life," Curling her fingers, she closed her eyes for moment as she took a deep breath before turning over to him, "Family is something that doesn't require blood, but the bond formed between people and I'll always be there for her even if she stumbles over a few mistakes."

Turning away, whispering under her breath as the two began to move up the stairs, "Even if she resents me..."

"...It's the reason why you kept a distance?" Kaneki tilted his head, trying to get the girl to at least explain herself more or to say something else about the matter, "To protect her from you... To put a barrier that would hold so you two won't fight each other..."

Pausing in her tracks, not bothering to face him as the two stood on the steps of the staircase, "What do you really want to say?"

Kaneki recalled the words Touka said, remembering how the girl appeared to be deeply troubled for everything that has been going on lately and he felt the need to share it with the dove, "Yuzuki, she really feels torn and you leaving just... You were there and now you're not..."

"That is where you come in," Keeping her back towards him, she continued up the steps while explaining herself before he could questioned her about it, "Kaneki, you might not realize it, but you're influencing her and helping her change herself for the better."

"I might no longer be there for them like before, but now you're here for them," Moving down the hall, she whispered back to him while shielding her herself from revealing any personal emotions so he won't be bothered, "You're their support now, so take care of each other through these rough times."

Pausing in her tracks the moment she reached the door that the girl was in, "But please excuse me so I can cheek Hinami," Opening the door quietly but she stopped the moment he spoke up again.

"I'll... I'll wait here for you," He offered, standing off to the side as he waited for the dove in hopes that he could talk to her for a bit.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head before stepping into the dark room and she whispered back to him before closing the door, "You don't need to."

* * *

Yuzuki carefully closed the door, she felt sad for the girl and surely she wishes there was something that they could possible do that can cheer her up. The dove didn't say anything to the girl since she was asleep, but she still managed to cheek on her and from what she gathered by taking account on how the room was it only showed that the girl really hasn't left it. She has locked herself up in the room, sleeping most of the day or reading since the dove found a book near the girl.

Sighing under her breath, she turned away and remembered that the boy actually waited for her. Motioning him to follow since they had no business being up on the second level of Anteiku as they now head down to the shop.

Kaneki thought about the subject for a good amount of time and he wanted to apologize if it was the cause for her to stay near the cafe, "Yuzuki about what I said before and-"

"Don't." Yuzuki stopped him, not wanting to hear anything about the topic as she brushed it aside, "It's okay."

"But please talk to me..." Shaking his head, he moved up to her and felt the urge to stop her, but he decided against it and instead he stopped walking when he said, "You have been avoiding me and I... You're now avoiding everyone else too..."

Pausing in her tracks, she didn't think much before retorting back, "Like you avoided me?" Bringing a hand up to her face, she released a deep breath since she realized it was quite cruel of her to pull that card out and Yuzuki apologized while walking away again as she explained, "Sorry... I believe this is the right choice and for now all I can do is give them space until the time is right for us to all sit together again."

"Stop," Frowning a bit and he needed to clear the slate while he had the chance to do so. Quickly reaching out for her, "I really just want to talk to you about last time before I-" But she cut him off while swiftly turning around as the two stood across each other,

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?" Turning around, she frowned slightly at how native the boy was about the whole matter, "Haven't you forgotten what Investigators are capable of? What I'm supposed to do?"

Gesturing over to his newly made mask while stating, "You now have a ghoul mask, to roam freely with your identity hidden," Folding her arms across her chest as she turned away while reminding him, "But it also means you'll become a prime suspect to CCG and will be given a name that some Investigators will try to capture, to kill..."

Closing her eyes, she knew it's completely unfair on her part to say such things while ignoring his pleads to just talk it out, but she couldn't do that at the moment, "But do listen to my words, stay far away from CCG and the Investigators," Moving away as she continued to speak in a stoic tone, "Don't let Touka do something so reckless because next time she won't be so lucky."

Kaneki followed her, but he couldn't find the words to say to get her attention, he was overwhelmed by the things she's saying and none of the less it'll be a good amount of time until he could see her again. So all he could do was watch her move without him or anyone by her side and it was painful to not do anything to change her mind set.

"You've seen that Yoshimura will not tolerate such actions similar to Touka, so once you take that path then remember Anteiku will not be there to support you," Her hands touched the handle of the door, but she couldn't find it in her to open it just yet. A piece of her just wanted to stay a bit longer, but she knew that she needs to leave, "They will leave you on your own just like they did to Touka."

Shutting her eyes, curling her fingers around the handle as she whispered, "Please... I'm really trying... I only want to shield you and everyone from any more trouble for the time being," Another sigh escaped her lips before opening the door, "We all need to recollect ourselves before things can return back to _normal._ "

"Take care okay," Not sparing another look as she closed the door after saying, "Goodnight."

He stood there after the dove left Anteiku again, lowering his eyes onto his mask before whispering under his breath, "...Goodnight."

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

It's been a while since I have trained with my dad since I wasn't the one to ask for them and left him with the decision revolving the matter. He's a busy man so I went with whatever suited him best while I kept to my own routines that are a bit more flexible than his. Yet from all the days he asked me to practice and see if I've been slacking off or simply not training on my own time. But in truth, I've practiced on my own and had a few fights with ghouls that I'm not letting myself get soft. However, it's more like I haven't been able to focus since everything that's going on recently has just gotten me overwhelmed.

I heard how Arima simply stated the fact while dodging my attack with ease before making his move, "You're not focus."

I dodged the quinque even if it was only a mere inch away from actually brushing my arm, but I still moved out of the way. Yet I knew I could do better than this, that I'm basically messing around in a deadly game which could seriously hurt me if I make one simple mistake. However, even knowing that I still couldn't put all my focus on this training session since all I could think about is the others.

 _Hinami hasn't been sleeping... The girl has been slowly falling into a state of depression..._

"Your speed is slower than usual by 0.2 seconds," He said with his monotone voice and certainly he must be a bit disappointed in me for not putting my all into this fight.

Making my move, I skid under the quinque while trying to disarm him, but he already saw past my attack when my quinque clashed with his. Frowning slightly, leaping away as I kept a distance but quickly moving out of the way the moment I felt the electricity move through the air. If I reacted a bit slower than this match would've been over, but I couldn't shake off the worries that hung over me when I thought about Touka.

 _Touka has now became one of CCG's suspects and surely she'll get caught by Mado..._

"Your reaction has dulled," I didn't have enough time to realized his sudden attack, but I still managed to block it even if it wasn't effective.

Stumbling back the moment when his quinque came down, but I held mine up to shield me and I held my ground for a moment before swiftly moving away again. All I could do was just dodge because I my mind is just scatter around that I can't possible forge a plan of tactics that could even out the playing fields for a moment.

 _Kaneki is placed in the middle of it all_

"You're not _trying_ ," Now I heard a small shift in his voice and I know he must've taken notice that I'm not completely here.

Curling my fingers around the handle of my quinques, I could feel the ground disappear from underneath me while my back hit the ground. Moving to get back to my feet, but I found myself frozen in place the second I realized what I've been doing to my friends.

 _I've abandon them..._

"Do you intend to fall like this?" His voice was faint, but I tried to recollect myself from the mess I am and get back to my feet again, but yet I was having trouble doing so.

Releasing a deep breath, collecting my quinque as I heard how the footsteps continued down my direction, but I still haven't gotten back to my feet to continue the fight. Yet I haven't said anything to tell him that I'm done, that I'm defeated and to just leave it alone. But instead I remain silent as I closed my eyes while lowering my head and I noticed how I must look so weak right now.

 _Now I'm failing..._

"Wherever your mind is, I suggest you recollect yourself before getting yourself killed," Without a doubt he must know something is wrong with me because I hardly ever allow anything to interfere with out training, but now I managed to slip up in front of him. It only proves that I'm not suited to work with him or his squad or anyone to be the matter of fact.

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I could sense some form of disappoint in his even if it's faint, but I knew it's because I'm not living up to my full potential. I know I could do better than this, he knows I'm better than this, but yet here I am as if I haven't learned nothing over the years. But I still couldn't think about fighting when I made other things to worry about at the moment.

 _What will happen once everything is revealed?_

"Or did you simply have given up?" I know he's being harsh, but it's his way to help me, to teach me even if it's cruel, but I know he doesn't really mean it. After all, he isn't the best to interact with due to his poor social skills, but his question actually brought me to my senses again.

 _No... I haven't given up..._

"If you cannot handle this then you might as well expect to-"

Tightening my eyes, I made my decision and I found my body moving on its own, quickly reacting without even moving my head. I know my sudden movement must've ended his sentence short since I didn't hear anything else instead of a sound that only meant that two quinques clashed.

 _I'm not going to allow myself to die so easily_

 _Flashback:_

 _I recently gotten the hang of using the quinque and now I'm sparring with him, but this time he was a bit more stern then the pervious times we trained. This time he wasn't teaching me, but more liking seeing if I can put my skills and what I learn into action. But like all the other times, I just hate fighting since it's so pointless and I only wanted to stop that, yet it seems no matter what it'll always be part of my life._

 _"You can't rely on mercy from your opponents," He was serious when he reminded me about the important fact that I can't deny, "As an Investigator, it's your duty to eliminate the ghoul and protect your comrades."_

 _Releasing a deep breath, getting back onto my feet as I listened to his lecture on how hesitant I was. Even if I'm not using my kagune, I know these weapons are dangerous and I can't possible think of the chance of me actually hurting him._

 _"Now try again," He waited for a moment until I got back to my feet so we can try once again._

 _Nodding, I quickly blocked his attack since he made his move first and I knew from the times we practiced that I can't win in a upfront formation. Moving away, I kept a distance between us, but yet I wasn't fast to react when I sensed something near me. I managed deflect it but it was only the matter of time that I'll be defeated yet again and surely if this continues then I'll be a failure._

 _"Where's the will that you once had," Now he was reminding me of the day we first met, the day he decided to get rights over and it threw me off for a moment, "Did you now given up?"_

 _Frowning slightly at his words, I made my move but he easily dodged while making his move as he stated, "Your attack was off by 0.1 seconds."_

 _Holding my ground, keeping the blade like quinque up shielding my side, but felt the blade brush against me. It wasn't bad, but it only managed to tare my sleeve and I heard him speak up again, "Your defense isn't properly held."_

 _I won't understand how someone who's human could possess such power and speed for someone of his age. He was the one control the fight and without a doubt it was all going to come to an end when he firmly stated, "Stop holding back and fight."_

 _That's the thing, I don't want to fight because I've grown tired of it and surely now it's the same as if I never left the arena. I'll always be fighting, but this time I won't be able to see the faces of those I take their lives away unlike before when I can vividly recall every detail of their face._

 _"If this is how you'll be then you might as well expect to die," He sighed under his breath, when he knocked me back onto the ground._

 _Again, I was met by the floor and I sat up not completely wanting to get back to my feet, but I felt his presence. Surely he was standing in front of me, probably looking down at how I haven't made any progress during our session together._

 _What he said next made me realize what he was doing, what the whole purpose was behind his harsh attitude and it was the moment I knew that regardless of what I want. I need to fight in order to make it to the next day._

 _"Now, do you want to die here?"_

 _"No," Shaking my head, getting back to my feet while holding onto my quinque tightly as I confidently stated, "I'm going to keep living no matter what!"_

 _"Prove it," There was something different with his voice, but I can't properly explain it._

Catching the quinque in between mine, stopping it from piercing my shoulder as I open my eyes, lifting my head up and I pushed myself off the ground. This time I need to focus, to at least put up a fight and worry about everything once this is over or else I'll only create more trouble for myself. I blocked his attack while muttering, "...I'm going to keep living no matter what..."

"Then prove it."

It's just like that day, the first day that we actually had a training session together and he was serious about it unlike the many little practices that only served to prepare me. Now I need to remind him that I'm serious about wanting to live, to fight, and to keep moving forward even if everything is holding back. I also just don't want him to see me fall, to see me waste the chance that others don't have, and more importantly I want make sure he doesn't regret ever taking a risk with me.

But it didn't last long since he managed to disarm me from one of my quinques, I felt the cold material of his quinque against my skin and it was all move. He drew it back to his side before moving away and it gave me the opportunity to collect my quinque while listening to him state, "Your performance wasn't its best today unlike other times."

Lowering my quinques, I already knew this wasn't my best performances and surely it was just a major step back to all the other times we spared together. But back then, I never had anything that deeply troubled me that wasn't only about the CCG because he'll do something to make the situation less terrible for me or someone else would've helped me out.

Now I'm alone because what has my full attention is something that CCG can't know or else I'll suffer the consequences for my act of treason and possible create a whole new problem for everyone that have personal connections with me.

Sighing under my breath, nodding as I turned away to take my leave while explaining for my lack of focus, "Forgive me, I have a lot on my mind lately and I apologize for not being fully prepared for our spare."

"Whatever you are doing, I suggest you stop," He sighed under his breath, warning me as he simply stated, "Before it's far too late."

Pausing, I'm not surprised that he knows something is up and certainly he doesn't want to get involved or else there will be far too many issues that will come out of it. Instead, I only nodded back before leaving the room as I placed my quinques away into my case so I can head home and call it a day. It was quite cruel of him to say that because it only means that he's aware but hasn't acted up it or it just proves that his intuition is close to what I've been up to. Whichever it is, I know it'll only end up horrible for me and it'll only strain our relationship due to my actions.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's been a few days and Yuzuki knew she hasn't been showing up for the boy's training and she felt guilty for it, so she decided to show up even if she didn't plan to actually take part with the training session. Instead Yuzuki was standing off to the side, allowing Yomo and Touka to handle the session while she observed from afar to see if he made any improvements. But from what she gathered that he still has a lot to learn still to prepare himself for any possible conflicts that require him to defend himself.

Yuzuki kept her arms folded, leaning against the pillar and she closed her eyes for a moment. Listening carefully to how Touka scolded Kaneki on a few things before Yomo properly lectured the boy. Releasing a sigh under her breath, she found herself wondering through some old memories, to one of the moments she was in the academy before being removed.

 _Flashback:_

 _It's hasn't been too long since she's been in the Academy, but there's one word that describes how she feels about it, she hates it. Not too many people knew about her being a ghoul, but there were still some rumors floating around about her and some have used it to outcast her or even threaten to harm her. But there wasn't anything she could do about it since official won't defend her even if was innocent._

 _They were sparring with each other, they weren't given a real quinque during their first few training sessions. Yet it was the same purpose, they needed to know how to properly wield a weapon and she was paired up with another girl as the two practiced, but she didn't expect to be at a disadvantage when she was facing two opponents instead of a one on one match._

 _She didn't really put up much a fight, but Yuzuki frowned the moment one of them said something that struck a nerve and she quickly turned the tables on the two. Disarming one of the cadets while pinning the other down as she held the other in a position of defeat. Narrowing her faded eyes down to the girl below her while holding the bow staff against the other girl's neck as she retorted back at the two for their cruel actions._

 _However, Yuzuki failed to remember that her own actions are enough to get her in big trouble. Sighing under her breath, letting the two cadets go before listening to the scolding she received and only nodding at the official when ordered to run laps as a form of discipline. There wasn't any point in arguing so she only complied with what they said and Yuzuki was just waiting until she could go home, away from this place._

 _Running the laps, she was ordered to run, she wasn't quite familiar with the grounds to know every possible fault that she could miss. Yuzuki kept going, ignoring the presences of other cadets whispering among themselves, talking about her and she kept running. However, she found herself stumbling over an uneven surface of the path she was running along and the girl fell forward._

 _Pushing herself up, but she stayed still on the ground, sitting there while keeping her head low. Her ears twitched the moment she heard foot step but she didn't do anything, yet they stopped the moment they reached her. Yuzuki kept her eyes closed, but she was surprised to hear them actually talk to her since it's strange for anyone to really talk to her without saying something rude._

 _Tilting his head, he stared at the girl for a moment before asking, "Why did you fall?" The white haired boy knelt down in front of her, furrowing his brows slightly at the cadet, not really recalling if he seen her before, but his attention shifted over to how her skin was scraped a bit. Pointing at her knees, he asked yet another question, "What's that?"_

 _His red eyes blinked, holding a blank expression, but he looked up when the girl finally moved and he saw how she let out a shaky breath causing him to frown at her strange behavior, "I don't understand..."_

 _Yuzuki took a moment to collect herself, not wanting to cry or show any weak emotions in front of anyone on the grounds. Wiping her hand across her face before lifting her head, she furrowed her brows at how the boy kept asking questions, "Huh?"_

 _"Oh!" His eyes widen, he seen that face before earlier when they were in the training room and he smiled before laughing, "I saw how you played with the others and I liked it!"_

 _She was confused, not understanding why he referred to the training session as if it was some form of game, but more importantly she didn't know who he was. Lowering her head again before muttering, "...Why are you talking to me?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, didn't expect to see someone fall where I usually am," Tilting his head he stared at her, not fully comprehending the small interaction he managed to receive from the stranger, "You have weird eyes. Reminds me of how the dead look like!"_

 _Frowning slightly at him, Yuzuki looked up at him again as she listened to him carefully, but she was surprised to see that the boy didn't understand personal space. Her eyes widen the moment he grabbed her head, tilting it as he examined her eyes for a moment before saying, "Hey can you tell me how you could do that!"_

 _Then he let her go, not caring that he pushed her back a bit as he looked up to see his surrounding for a bit, "Can we play that game from earlier?" His eyes caught sight of the other cadets who spared a few looks at him and the girl, his tone was stoic, "Everyone here are a bunch of assholes..."_

 _Yuzuki tilted her head, sitting back up while shifting her attention and she noticed how the others didn't care enough about what happened nor did she expect them. But she blinked at how the boy in front seems a bit distant from the rest. Curling her fingers, she whispered back, "...I... I think there's other things better than that silly game..."_

 _He raised a brow, returning his attention back to the strange girl as he wondered what could be better than that. His eyes widen the moment he watched how she held out a hand to him, staring at the gesture for a moment before furrowing his brows over to the girl who only said, "My name is Yuzuki..."_

 _She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe it was foolish for her to introduce herself or even bother offering a handshake because she he must have heard her name by now to connect the rumors to her. Instead, she tilted her head the moment he accepted the handshake while asking, "What's this?"_

 _Blinking, she felt her expression soften before explaining, "...It's how people introduce themselves to strangers at first," Raising a brow at how the boy seems to lack some social skills, "You haven't said your name."_

 _"My name is..." He took a moment to think as he recalled a few things before chuckling as he shook the girl's hand while introducing himself, "Juuzou Suyuza."_

 _Letting go, Juuzou stood up while looking around him for a moment before speaking again to no one in particular, "This is different, weird because no one ever did that before," He tilted his head over to Yuzuki before stating, "No one here talks to me and I don't care because I hate the look in their eyes when they see me."_

 _Yuzuki stared at him, she remembered hearing a few rumors surrounding him, but he didn't seem to actually fit with the description of being violent, yet she could see why the others stay away because he isn't normal according their standards. That she understands perfectly and it's quite sad to see that he's being out casted by everyone else._

 _Getting up to her feet, she tilting her head while saying, "...You're talking to me..."_

 _The white haired boy shrugged his shoulders, not sparing a look over to the girl as he began to walk away while saying a few things without much thought, "You haven't ran away yet, so you're different or you're weird too because I noticed that no one likes you either."_

 _Looking over to the side, he stared down the small hill beside the path that they stood on and he laughed before calling out to the girl, "Come on!"_

 _She took a moment and after hearing his harsh comment she knew he was right about it, so she didn't hold it against him. Instead, she decided to follow the strange boy regardless of what others have said about him because in the end they're both out casted from the norm, so she might as well try to understand him._

Her eyes opened the moment she heard Kaneki released a small sound revealing that he was in pain and it was followed by Touka's comment on how he needs to man up and stop being a little baby. Yuzuki frowned a bit at the tactic the girl was using to handle how to train the boy, but the dove's attention shifted over to where Yomo stood as he stepped in. The man took over the training session from Touka as he switched the objective from kagune to hand to hand combat.

Yuzuki knew she can't say much because she left Yomo to handle the training session and from what she learned, Kaneki asked Touka to help him since she hasn't been around to assist in his sessions. The dove released a deep breath, lowering her head as she listens to Yomo's small lecture that he shared with Kaneki before going straight into their match. She curled her fingers around her arms as she recalled what happened during a meeting she attended recently revolving the case about Hinami and now including Touka.

 _Flashback:_

 _The group sat around the table discussing a few things that needed to be address and none of less they had to talk about the recent events that occurred. Juuzou didn't really paid much attention to the matter since it catch his attention nor did he really cared about the subject, so he was left messing around with whatever was left in front of him. Yuzuki sat beside the white haired Investigator but she kept her professional attitude, but her attention shifted over to Shinohara who motioned Mado to begin the conservation since it revolves around his case._

 _Yuzuki kept quiet, folding her arms as she listened carefully to the man's words when he began, "It appears we have another ghoul interfering in the ghoul child case," Mado leaned his chin on top of his hands while stating a few things before sparing a glance over to this subordinate, "A new suspect is Rabbit and this ghoul managed to kill one of our own Investigators along with injuring two including Amon here."_

 _Shinohara skimmed through the file that was handed over to him and he frowned slightly before looking over to Mado, "The report said that Phantom was also involved."_

 _Amon spoke up, only revealing a small detail revolving around the unknown ghoul, "That ghoul came to save Rabbit and left once given the chance."_

 _"So there's proof that Phantom's a ghoul?" Shinohara raised a brow at the two Investigators who encountered the enigma as he asked the question that many members of CCG wondered for the answer._

 _Shaking his head, Amon recalled the weapons that Phantom drew out when defending herself against his mentor and he frowned slightly before speaking up, "No, however, it's quinques aren't like ours, but still holds against them."_

 _However, the Investigator still couldn't get over how someone like Phantom would show up with a case that isn't too difficult and Shinohara frowned slightly before asking himself, "Why would someone like Phantom interfere in this case?"_

 _Waving it off, Mado reassured the man that it'll be taken care of as he planned to shift his focus over to the ghoul that has yet to say anything, "Never mind that Shinohara since we have other important things to do."_

 _"But I do wonder what you've been up to," Mado held a smug look as his attention soon fell onto Yuzuki who hasn't spoken a word since the beginning of their meeting. The man raised a brow while calling her out, "You lived there yet you still allowed those vermin roam freely and now it cost a life and wounded two."_

 _Tilting his head, he chuckled before stating, "I should've known a ghoul like yourself would be responsible for how the ward is," Shrugging his shoulder, stared at how the ghoul has yet to express any form of reaction to his words, but it didn't stop him from trying to provoke something from her, "Failing to do your job, I'm not surprised at all."_

 _"We have other issues to handle at the moment and certainly you belittling Yuzuki-san isn't necessary, Mado, so refine yourself from doing so," Stepping in, Shinohara came to defend the girl since he noticed that she wasn't going to say anything in regards to Mado's words, "I believe that she has been doing her best despite being the only residing Investigator within the ward."_

 _Juuzou blinked looking between the group as he listened carefully, trying to understand the sudden shift in the atmosphere and his attention went over to Yuzuki who simply sat there, but he looked over to his partner for a moment. Meanwhile Amon also looked between the Investigators as he watched how the topic soon shifted away from their prime cause for being there, but he looked back to his mentor who spoke up yet again._

 _Mado frowned slightly at the girl before looking over to Shinohara, "Yet it doesn't excuse anything because-"_

 _"-Here." Yuzuki coldly stated, cutting the man off while drawing everyone's attention as she explained herself and countering Mado's argument, "These are my reports to the cases I've solved. I've eliminated these ghouls alone without any help from any of you. So Mado if you wish to take back what you said earlier then you're free to do so."_

 _Sighing, Yuzuki leaned back into her chair while waving a hand around lazily, "Yet I don't care if you do or don't," Her eyes narrowed slightly when she placed her hand on the table while bringing the conversation back to what they originally discussed about, "We have more pressing issues to attend to such as Phantom appearing within the ward and interfering with one of our current cases revolving the ghoul child."_

 _Bringing her hand over her mouth, frowning to herself as she stated, "Along with a new ghoul that has been labeled as Rabbit, which I expect will continue to interfere," Yuzuki turned over towards Mado and Amon while offering her own thoughts, "Based on your reports it seems this was an act of personal intentions, meaning Rabbit is connect to the ghoul child."_

 _"Of course, but from what I gathered about this low life ghoul. Rabbit isn't a great threat at all and will be easily eliminated if she dares interfere once again," Mado's words held no interest as he skimmed through his report while remembering his encounter with the ghouls and he frowned for a second before smiling at the thought, "Depending if Phantom comes to her rescue that is."_

 _Yuzuki chuckled under her breath, looking over to her colleague before asking, "It seems that this case has gotten complicated, hasn't it Mado?"_

 _"It's none of your concern. It's my case and I would gladly enjoy it if you and the others don't meddle in," Standing from his chair, he collected his work while motioning Amon to follow as he excused himself, "Me and my subordinate will handle this case."_

 _"Fine," Shinohara sighed, closing the file before handing it back to his colleague while reminding the man, "I know you can handle this Mado, but do understand that we'll respond if you run into some trouble with the case."_

 _Not sparing a glance over to the other Investigators that were left within the room as he firmly stated, "That won't be necessary."_

Something touched her shoulder and without thinking, Yuzuki reacted according to her instincts as she threw whoever snuck up on her. Frowning slightly, but she took the moment to take account of her surroundings and she realized the scent and then she heard his voice as he spoke up, "..S...Sorry..."

"Oh forgive me, I wasn't..." Her eyes widen, quickly helping the boy up to his feet while muttering to him as she scolds him, "You shouldn't have done that."

Kaneki waved it off, holding his shoulder as he reassured the dove that there's no hard feelings, "It's fine... I wasn't expecting that either," He glanced over to Touka who immediately turned away and he realized that he was set up by the waitress, "Well, I asked Touka and she told me it was fine, but looks like the joke was on me."

Yuzuki looked off to the distance as she only stated, "Please, next time don't sneak up on me like that again," Sighing under her breath moving away from the pillar while informing him, "I believe your training session is over for the day."

Yomo picked his coat up from the ground as he passed the two, but he looked over to Kaneki as he spared a few words before leaving, "Your skills still need some improvement."

While Touka muttered over to him as she followed behind Yomo, "You also need to work your body into shape too."

"I'll... I'll do that," Nodding, Kaneki took that into account as he called out to them before they disappeared from his view, "Thank you."

The two stood there for in silence as the others left the area and Yuzuki offered a faint smile over to him while giving her opinion, "You've gotten better even if it's the slightest," Sighing under her breath before folding her arms again, "You need to understand your own weakness and strengths for being a Rinkaku."

"Touka mentioned it before..." Looking away from her, he remembered that Touka only said a few things, but told him to ask the dove for more information and he looked back over to her, "But she said that you could help since you're a Rinkaku too."

"Correct," Yuzuki paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning around to face him, "I'll give you a short lesson about your kagune."

Kaneki listened carefully to her, trying to understand a part of his ghoul self as she explained, "A Rinkaku have a powerful regeneration ability and because of its peculiar appearance and built," Her eyes narrowed slightly before firmly stating, "It has a lot of 'striking power'."

Frowning slightly, she took a seat on the ground since she knew this will take some time to explain and Yuzuki then revealed the weakness of being a Rinkaku, "However, it's downside is through their RC cells and how they bind easily in order to regenerate which causes the union of the cells to weaken for that moment."

"And compared to the other kagune types, they're very brittle," Sighing, she looked over to him as he sat down across from her, "Lastly, they're referred as the shining scales."

Furrowing his brows, he decided to ask a few more questions about kagunes, "What about Touka's? Nishiki's?" He took some time to think if he should mention it, but he also wondered about something else revolving around the dove's kagune, "I heard you have another kagune... How?"

"Touka's kagune is a Ukaku, also known as the shining feather," Yuzuki closed her eyes, basically providing a lesson for the boy as she explained what makes a ghoul different from each based on their kagunes, "It's a light weight kagune and can deliver high speed attacks. They're also good at both long and short range attacks, so they have a chance to end the fight at an early stage."

Tilting her head over to him, revealing a small detail that she learned, "You probably seen it before hand when she confronted Nishiki in order to protect you,"

His eyes widen, he remembers not saying anything about it to her, but she still found out, "How-?"

Cutting him off, Yuzuki shrugged her shoulder as she merely responded back, "She told me about it."

"But, the weakness of a Ukau is how it brings out the RC cells since it causes extreme decrease in stamina," Laying down onto the ground, she continued to explain more about the kagune type while adding a few details, "Due to that those who possess a Ukaku, they're always left in the shadow of the anxiety that they'll run out of fuel at a fast rate."

Closing her eyes, she muttered her next statement, "Explains why Touka is very quick on her feet and how her body doesn't heal quick."

Taking in a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before moving onto the next kagune type, "As for Nishiki, he's a Bikaku and known as the shining tail which is obvious since it has an appearance of a tail," Furrowing her brows, she can't really fine much to say about the subject, "There isn't much to denote as strengths or weakness for a Bikaku."

Kaneki frowned once he heard how there isn't much about the kagune that Nishiki possessed and now he wonders how much of an upper hand he had when fighting him that day. Yet he sat up the moment he heard Yuzuki speak up once again and he listened carefully.

"From the four types, Bikakus is a balanced type. Displays the highest power at mid-range, it has above average offensive and defensive capabilities and it has a decent speed," Opening her eyes, she didn't move from where she laid on the ground while stating, "There isn't any major weak points that stick out like the others."

"So basically those who are a Bikaku will always have a trump card if someone tried to take them out by force," Shrugging once again, tilting her head while turning her head to the side as she mentioned, "As seen by Nishiki himself, you must already note some things down already from personal experience."

Then she finally reached the question that she was hoping not to reach yet, but Yuzuki took a deep breath as she began to reveal information back her kagune, "As for me..." Still she paused, hesitating as to think of how to properly explain it to him without being so vague or complicated.

Closing her eyes, she finally took the step in sharing with him something that is part of her, "I'm a dual type due to my father who also was a dual type because he inherited the RC types from both of his parents."

Lacing her fingers together, resting them over her chest as she stated an important fact, "It's rare that a ghoul whose parents possess different RC types can be passed down from their parents to their children," Sighing, she continued to explain, "As a result, a ghoul who's a dual possesses kakuhous in more than one location and is able to use the two different types of kagune simultaneously."

Sitting up,she lifted a finger while point over to him as she made another point on the topic, "Another note I'll share is that it's difficult to create a quinque from a ghoul with a dual kagune so CCG doesn't have much of those floating around."

He stared at for a moment, not believing the slightest possibility of such a rare chance to occur and to someone he knows sitting in front of him. Furrowing his brows, staring at her while hinting at the dove to complete his sentence since he doesn't know about the other kagune, "You're a Rinkaku and...?"

Curling her fingers, Yuzuki released a heavy sigh before muttering, "...Ukaku..."

Kaneki recalled an old memory when he took the dove back to Anteiku that night they encountered a ghoul and he remembered something that Touka said to him when they were alone in the breakroom. He looked over to her while bringing up, "Touka mentioned that-"

Sharply cutting his sentence short when she coldly stated, "I can't summon my Ukaku much nor do I want to," Yuzuki took in a deep breath, calming her nerves a bit as she recalled some painful memories, "I rarely use it when I'm in need of help or it's my last resort."

Taking note on how she didn't appear to be completely comfortable with the subject, but he still asked the question, "Why?"

Instead of answering his question straight away, Yuzuki brought up a few other things that will lead to the point she wanted to make. The brought her leg up so she could lean her arm against it, "Touka's Ukaku isn't fully there as you can see," Resting her head on top of her arm as she faced the ground, "Only half , a half wing. One complete wing while the other appears to have been damaged, not fully there in its complete state."

"Ghouls don't summon their kagune until their kakuhous are ready and when their body is prepared to release the RC cells," Closing her eyes, she sighed under her breath before whispering back to him, "If released at a premature time then the kagune has a high risk of being severely damaged. Meaning the kakuhous won't be capable of handling the kagune properly which leads to a slow regeneration."

His eyes widen, Kaneki shook his head before whispering back, "Wait, so Touka's kagune was prematurely activated and she... She was injured?"

"Unfortunately," She gave a slight nod as her expression sadden while revealing some information, "Just like her... I too gotten my kagune prematurely activated due to many exterior factors revolving my fight for survival. So, my Ukaku was the one to be severely damaged, so I don't summon it because it's not healed properly for usage."

Curling her fingers around, Yuzuki could recall the sensation that covers her body every time she activates her dual together, "Yet I can still use it, but at the price of extreme pain and a slower rate for it to heal," Sitting straight again as she stated, "It's not at its top strength since it's not at its proper state and it's the reason why I'm told not to use it regardless of the situation."

Standing up, Yuzuki looked away while muttering, "But it's my call and I'll deal with the consequences of summoning it."

Following her lead, Kaneki picked himself off the ground, but he turned over to her with a sad look since he already knew the reasoning behind her story, "...It's when you were captured...?"

"...Yes..." Stretching her arms while maintaining a static expression as she informed him, "I managed to keep my Rinkaku in good shape so I still have some form to defend myself, but I have grown to relay on my quinques since my kagunes aren't my best option yet I do summon them when I see fit."

There was a piece of him that felt guilty for bringing the topic up again and Kaneki offered his apologizes while avoiding his eyes from her, "Sorry for asking about it."

"It's fine," She shook her head, reassuring him it wasn't an issue for him to ask such a thing, "You were bound to find out eventually."

Yuzuki sighed under her breath before turning away, she decided it was time for her to leave, "I'll be going now,"

Catching up with her while hoping to spend more time to talk to her as he offered, "I can walk you home."

"There's no need," Declining his offer, Yuzuki didn't spare a look over to him as they continued to walk down the path, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine."

Taking a deep breath before parting ways from him as she simply whispered back, "Goodnight Kaneki."

He stopped in his tracks, watching how the dove refused to spare anymore time like the countless of other times before and it started since that day. Kaneki noticed that they'll talk only if the topic of the conversation revolved around the current situation and anything about ghouls such as now when she spoke about kagunes. However, it's been awhile since she actually talked about something beside that and he was hoping that he could get her to open up.

Instead he just stood there a bit longer as he called out to her, "Goodnight Yuzuki," He smiled at her while saying, "Take care, okay."

She paused, furrowing her brows slightly before turning slightly but stopping herself as she returned her attention of ahead of her. Yuzuki nodded before continuing as she responded back, "You too."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was quiet within the room since the young girl was sound asleep and the dove didn't make any form of sounds that could wake her up. Yuzuki made sure the blanket was placed properly over Hinami's shoulders while brushing the girl's hair softly and the dove could feel a hint of sadness building up within her. Keeping her eyes closed, releasing a sigh as she kept the girl some company even if she was asleep, but Yuzuki just wanted to be there for her in case she woke up suddenly.

However, it reminded the dove of an old memory of her youth, back then when she was getting used to living under the new conditions of CCG, used to living with Arima, and spending time with Fura. Yet all she could hope for was that Hinami too finds the courage to move despite everything that has happen, to get used to living again and knowing that she'll have people with her to help. Yuzuki wrapped an arm around the girl, as she whispered, "...It's okay to live..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Why is he taking so damn long..." The orange haired teen frowned the moment he noticed the time and he muttered to himself since he should've known that his friend would be running late yet again, "God it's already late."_

 _"He better not have gone off and gotten himself in trouble now," Fura scratched the back of his head before yawning._

 _He looked down to see that the girl fell asleep during the movie and a faint smile appeared on his lips before shaking his head, "Well... At least you managed to sleep fine," Sighing, Fura leaned back against the couch as he returned his attention back to the TV screen before muttering to himself while making sure that the girl was properly covered, "Guess I'll finish the movie on my own then."_

 _A half an hour went by and still no sign of the blue haired teen and Fura wasn't worried since he knew that the ghoul investigator could handle himself with ease, but it only bothered the orange haired teen that his friend was taking longer than he said he would. His attention soon shifted the moment he heard the door unlock and then was followed the monotone voice that belonged to none other than Arima who stood at the door for a moment._

 _"You're still here?"_

 _Looking over his shoulder to see the blue haired teen give him a confused expression before returning to his neutral state again. Carefully moving the young girl aside as he stood up, "Finally, you're back," Crossing his arms, Fura frowned at the young Investigator before questioning, "What the hell took you so long?"_

 _Arima removed his shoes at the entrance before moving further into his living room while explaining, "They underestimated the situation and well it took long than I expected," Looking over to the high schooler, he raised a brow while stating, "However, I thought you would've left by now, Fura."_

 _Shaking his head, he spared a glance over to the sleeping girl before responding back, "No, I'm not leaving the kid all alone until you get back. I'm not stupid."_

 _"I see," Setting his guitar shaped quinque case down beside his desk that rested within the living room. Walking over to where Fura stood, he looked down on the couch to see that Yuzuki was already asleep and he took the responsibility in taking the half ghoul into her room while apologizing to Fura, "Sorry for the burden."_

 _Fura yawned, sitting back onto the couch while informing his strange friend, "Hey, she waited up until you got back, you know."_

 _"So you gotta at least make more efforts in being there because I can't do this all the time," Laying down, he frowned a bit to himself before deciding to close his eyes as he reminded Arima, "I still got school and now the Academy as well."_

 _Closing the door a bit, but making sure it was open enough to be aware if the girl woke up and Arima walked down the hall while responding back, "You don't need to Fura, but thank you for your help," Glancing over to the clock before looking to Fura, but he stopped himself the moment he realized that the teen has fallen asleep, "It's late and I believe-"_

 _Instead of saying anything else, he left him alone while turning the TV off and wondering off down the hall to only return with another blanket for the teen. Arima dropped over the orange haired teen before walking over to his desk to finish up some paper work. He glanced over to see that everything seems normal, but yet it all felt so far out of reach and the young investigator sighed under his breath before continuing with his work._

Yuzuki opened her eyes the moment she heard the door open, but she already knew it was Touka who came to check on the girl too. The dove noticed that Touka brought a cup of coffee with her and surely it was meant for Hinami, but she heard a faint sound that signify some paper being crumpled a bit up, so it meant that the waitress must have some papers or a newspaper with her as well.

Touka closed the door carefully, walking over to where the dove sat with the young girl while asking, "How is she?"

She sighed under her breath, Yuzuki ran her fingers through the girl's hair as she responded, "She's been asleep for a while now."

"That's all she's been doing during the day," Touka frowned slightly, setting the cup of coffee aside and ignoring her own urges of avoiding the dove, but she wanted to talk for a bit, "That idiot gave her some book and she's been reading it during the night."

A faint smile appeared on Yuzuki's face, shaking her head as she cleared the misunderstanding as she reached over for the book, her fingers skimmed across the cover before replying, "Actually, from what I can tell... This is the book I left her," Yuzuki removed herself from Hinami, carefully making sure not to wake her while offering a smile over to the waitress, "So the idiot isn't responsible."

Moving away, she allowed Touka to sit beside Hinami, but the dove gave her opinion regarding to Hinami's late night reading, "I think it's good for her to learn, to study, and maybe reading won't be a bad thing for her," Folding her arms across her chest, Yuzuki turned slightly, "It's one of the only things keeping her afloat for now. A life line if you will call it."

Yuzuki brought a hand up to cover her mouth while allowing the thought to cross her mind, _Her escape route from this cruel world..._ Closing her eyes, Yuzuki curled her fingers against her lips while thinking to herself, _Her desire to gain knowledge that many ghouls are deprived from..._

"She's still a growing girl and she can't just starve herself either," Touka looked down at the young girl, she could notice the dark circles that now rested on Hinami's face at a sign that she hasn't been sleeping properly and pure stress that was placed on her. The young waitress whispered under her breath as she brushed a few stray hairs away from the girl's face, "I don't care as long as she's alright."

"I know..." Yuzuki could sense the distress in the girl's voice as she worried over Hinami and the dove took a deep breath before excusing herself, "I'll leave you with her then."

Walking over to the door, Yuzuki opened it, but sparing a look over her shoulder as she said, "Take care of yourself and Hinami," Shifting her attention away, the dove carefully began to close the door while whispering, "Okay Touka?"

Touka curled her fingers beside her, not wanting to look over at the dove as she left her with Hinami, but she still responded back even if it's a mere mutter, "Yeah."

* * *

Entering the break room for a moment before she could head back home to meet up with Juuzou who decided to stay with the dove since the following day would be Thursday and he wanted to spend some time before Shinohara came to pick the two up before heading over to a handle a few small tasks with Amon. But it'll leave them with the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted and Yuzuki usually left that up to the white haired Investigator, so she's expecting something that could possible get them in trouble if she doesn't keep him in track.

Yuzuki closed the door behind her, but she paused for a moment when she recognized a familiar scent that belonged to someone she knows and the dove turned over to the source before speaking up, "I didn't know you would be here."

Kaneki turned to see who came into the break room, his eye widen the moment he saw the dove and he set down his book while speaking up, "I heard you were visiting Hinami," In truth, he wasn't expecting to run into her since she tends to show up for a brief second before leaving again, but this time she came to the break room, "She's been sleeping a lot lately and doesn't really leave the room."

He smiled faintly, explaining to the dove about how Hinami still asked for him to help her with learning about how to read some words despite everything that happened to her, she still wishes to learn, "I'll help her with literature and teach her some new words so reading would be easier," Kaneki chuckled before scratching his head a bit before looking away, "But Touka doesn't like how she's reading and..."

"It's not a bad thing, Kaneki," Yuzuki reassured him that he wasn't doing anything bad by helping the girl to understand literature and the dove moved a bit further into the room while still maintaining a distance, "You gave her something to support herself. She never actually went to school because she's a ghoul, so reading wasn't something she could do."

"School is a risk for her to get in trouble and possible endanger," Folding her arms, Yuzuki sighed under her breath before explaining, "But she always had an interest in learning regardless if she's a ghoul."

A faint smile appeared on the dove's face as she turned over to the boy's direction, "You gave her an opportunity in learning something that she actually finds interesting. To be a teacher in some form for her to actually get a better grasp on this."

Kaneki watched how the smile soon faded away as Yuzuki looked away again, "However... Things revolving her situation with CCG hasn't changed..." Shaking her head, taking a deep breath before stating, "She's still a suspect and the two Investigators that are left in charge of her case won't stop until they apprehend her."

"She can't be out in the open since her face was revealed to the Investigator while her outfit description was released to the public," Curling her fingers around her arms, frowning slightly at how everything was closing around the young girl, "People might pick her out and call CCG in to get her and it'll be quite easy for the two Investigators to recognize her."

Standing up, Kaneki furrowed his brows before saying, "So you're saying she's trapped here."

"Yes and no," Bringing a hand over her mouth, shaking her head as she explained herself a bit more, "Hinami is safe here, but as Yoshimura mentioned before... He would be placing her somewhere else like the 24th Ward."

Closing her eyes, biting the bottom of her lip as she curled her hand up at the thought, "But I tried to convince him into leaving her here because Hinami won't stand a chance in that ward," Sighing, unfolding her arms as she coldly stated a fact, "She's good as dead if she moved into that ward."

Running a hand through her hair, frowning as she tried to see the best option, but they were limited due to factors that revolve around CCG, "Or any other ward to be honest... As you recall what Uta described about the wards and how the 20th is basically the only one bearable, the one that holds a peaceful balance compared to the rest."

"Yes... I remember, but-" Kaneki took the information in and he frowned a bit before asking, "Then what will happen now?"

"For now, she'll stay here under Anteiku's protection," Yuzuki decided to take her leave, but she spared a few more words to him, "Just keep an eye out for her. Keep teaching her."

"There has been something bothering me lately," He spoke up and it was enough to stop the dove from opening the door.

Furrowing her brows, turning around to face the eye patched boy and she wondered what could be bothering him, "Huh? What is it?"

"...We haven't talked like before," Carefully think over his words, making sure not to say anything that could possible create another mess and this time he wants to make sure he's heard, "We'll talk about ghoul stuff, CCG, my training, Hinami's situation and Touka's actions. But... But we haven't just talked."

His voice became a mere whisper as he looked up at her, "We drifted, haven't we?"

She stood still, her expression kept it's neutral state, but her voice made it clear that she was troubled and tried to provide an explanation for why she distant herself, "There's been so much going on lately, Kaneki, and I don't have time for it," Bringing her hand up in defense, reassuring him that it wasn't because she's mad or anything like that while reminding him about the current situation, "Don't take it the wrong way, but what is there to actually talk about when things are like this."

Yuzuki closed her eyes, shaking her head as she whispered, "I also just want to keep this as simple as possible."

"I can't have any friendly type of relations with people, not now, and probably not ever," Her voice weaken since she knew it's something that she tried to seek out many times before, "If you were to get any more involved in my life then you'll only get yourself into trouble."

Releasing a deep breath, folding her arms as she stated, "My family, those who work within CCG aren't blind and are very keen about their surroundings," Turning over towards him, she gave him a sad look, "Those that I work along with will pick you out as a ghoul after a certain amount of time if you were to be in a room with them long enough."

"Do you see...?" Bringing a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself revealing how torn she was about the whole situation as she explained the struggles she's dealt with, "I wasn't... I can't have anything beyond business and alliances among ghouls. I can't actually have friends. To far invested, to be attached personally with anyone."

Kaneki stared at her, he finally got a glimpse of pain that was expressed within her faded eyes as she said, "Why do you think I can't be here with them longer than I should," Closing her eyes again before whispering as she answered his question, "Why I don't want to causally talk to you or anyone about personal things beyond the problem at hand..."

Covering her eyes, she released another deep breath before giving her thoughts on how she's handling the situation, "I thought about it ever since that day... I decided to draw a line between what I can allow in my life and what I can't."

Curling his hands up, Kaneki spoke up as he argued with her, "I think you're wrong..."

"I don't believe this is the best decision," Shaking his head, taking a step forward while explaining his point in hopes to convince her into changing her decision, "We can handle it and surely Anteiku won't let CCG near enough for them to hurt us."

Nearing the dove, he stopped himself before whispering, "But you can't disconnect yourself from us, from them," Sighing under his breath, he revealed a few things he learned recently about her, "I'm aware that Hinami's father, Ryouko-san and Hinami were friends of yours as well. Yoshimura told me and I know you want to be there for her..."

"I know you want to be there for Touka too," His eyes soften, Kaneki stared at how Yuzuki didn't show any signs of reaction and he continued to talk, "You can't possibly believe this is the right thing to do. You'll be hurting yourself... and them..."

He noticed one thing that everyone had in common and it was that they held a mask just like Uta said, a mask that they can't take off and Kaneki realized that everyone is trying to keep a strong appearance to help them deal with the world they live in. But it's something he doesn't want to see when the mask crumbles away because it only exposes how hurt they are deep down inside. Maybe he has a mask on too and doesn't even think much of it to notice it, but he already saw Touka expose herself and now he doesn't want to see Yuzuki crumble now.

"I don't want to see you suffer... I'm tired of seeing it, tired of hearing it in your voice when you hide it from your expressions," Lowering his eyes, I took a moment to collect his thoughts properly before looking up again, "I'm tired of doing nothing... I want to help you..."

"I also can't let you do this without hearing my stand on it," Taking another step forward, he tried to explain how he feels about the whole thing based on what she said, "I... I don't want to just be acquaintances and stop being friends..."

"From day one you stayed by my side through everything," Kaneki stared at the ground, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "You probably did the same for Touka throughout the time you known her and you must've done the same for Hinami..."

Chuckling, he remembered the day he discovered that Hinami had a book that he enjoyed reading and recalling how the young girl mentioned that the dove gave it to her, "Hinami showed me a book and she told me you gave it to her," He offered a smile over to the girl, "You told her that I'll help her read it..."

Yuzuki closed her eyes shut, keeping to herself but she couldn't deny the words that left his mouth, the words that filled the silence that she tried to maintain. And he saw that, he noticed that and it only made him want to try harder in order to persuade her into returning, "So let us stay by your side through everything as well..."

"Deep down you want to be here because Anteiku is also your family," Kaneki's widen the moment he realized that he struck a nerve when he noticed the way she released a shaky breath as if she was holding in her feelings. He paused for a moment before taking another step forward while whispering, "We're your ghoul family..."

"And as a family, we won't let you suffer alone because we'll be there for you," Taking a deep breath, he added on, "Regardless of the mistakes, the complications, and knowing you're part of CCG."

"I've seen that everyone here cares for you despite knowing you're an Investigator, despite your family connections within CCG, and all the possible things you've done as a Ghoul Investigator." It's true, for the time he spent within Anteiku as he listened to how the others spoke about the dove and recently they all expressed some form of concern for her which proves to why she should return, "They care and I... I also care..."

"I understand you want to protect your ghoul family from your human family," Releasing a deep breath, he reminded her about Anteiku and what they're trying to do for the ward while reminding her that she needed to trust them, "But you must have some faith, to have some hope that we- Anteiku can stand on our own just like CCG."

She brought her hands over her face, shielding herself as she took in his words, but in the end she had limited options that could possible end positively for her or them. Yuzuki sensed how he neared her, so close, but yet so far as if everything was unreachable for her. Then what he said next finally tugged onto something deep inside her and it only made her feel so overwhelmed when he spoke to her in a calm manner.

"Where has that gone...? That hope where humans and ghouls can co-exist...?" He remembered the moment clear, recalling it so vividly and now seeing that she shifted away from that over a short period of time.

Kaneki tilted his head slightly, his expression soften again and he was attempt to remove the hands away from her and calm her down, but he didn't have the courage to do that. Instead he found himself sparing a few more words to her, "What happened to the girl I sat down with that night where you told me about your goals and desires?"

"I... I miss her..." Whispering under his breath while hesitating for a moment, but in the end he placed his hand on her shoulder in hopes to get some type of reaction or a response from her.

But instead, Yuzuki released a breath that she hasn't realized she was holding in and the dove moved away. Not sparing a look or any words revolving what was said as she opened the door. Taking a moment to collect herself before daring to speak in hopes that her voice won't give away how troubled she was because of his words. She decided to leave with a simple farewell so she could go home and rethink her decisions and situation.

But she knew it was wrong of her to leave like that, yet it's all she could do at that moment, "Goodnight Kaneki."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It's been a few days since then and this time the dove hasn't returned at all which made most of them concern, but it left Kaneki feeling a bit guilty since he talked to her last and whatever he must've actually pushed her away even if it wasn't his intention. Sighing, Kaneki sat in the break room and Hinami managed to leave her room as she sat down beside him. He was teaching her a few new words to add to her vocabulary and help her read a bit more clearer. His attention shifted over to the young girl when she spoke up even if her voice was faint.

Hinami stared at the ground, she still wore that sad look on her face since the day her mother was killed. She looked over to the Kaneki as she asked, "Big brother... do you have another book that I can read?"

Kaneki stared at her, tilting his head before asking, "You already finished Monochrome Rainbow?"

She looked away again, Hinami lowered her eyes and she whispered back, "It's the one Yuzuki gave me and I've... I've been reading every night..."

Scratching his head, Kaneki began to think of what kind of book to lend the girl and he looked over to her, offering a smile to her, "Hmm... I'll give you a new one and I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you," She smiled, reaching out for the book she finished while adding, "Yuzuki-chan told me you'll have a lot of books."

Blinking, he took a moment to recover before chuckling, "She did?"

Nodding, she curled her fingers around the book in her hands, but she didn't finish her sentence, "Yes... She told me that when..."

"I want to tell her what I think about it," Hinami set the book back onto the coffee table as she whispered, "But... she hasn't been around..."

Her eyes looked over to see that Kaneki expression revealed that he was sad about it just like she was and Hinami tilted her head while asking, "You look sad too... Is it because you miss Yuzuki-chan too?"

"Ahh... I... It's hard to say," His eye widen, but a faint smile appeared on his lips as he relaxed when he answered back, "I was used to her being around and it's kinda strange without her being around like before."

Moving away from feeling sad, he chuckled before smiling at the girl as he reassured her, "But when she does come around, she would be happy to hear that you finished it."

The two of them turned over towards the door once they heard the sound to reveal Touka who entered the room, "Hinami?"

Hinami tilted her head, wondering what the older girl was up to, "Touka-chan."

Motioning her to come with her to the other room, Touka smiled while waiting for her, "Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

Still not fully wanting to actually eat or do anything productive, she lowered her eyes from a moment as she debated to follow, "Uhh..."

"It's okay, Hinami, go ahead," Kaneki stood up, bringing the young girl up with him as he told her, "I'll help you again later, okay."

Smiling, he promised to collect a few different books to bring next time as well, "Also I'll get you a new book."

Nodding, Hinami accepted the hand that was offered to her from Touka and the young girl looked over to Kaneki again, "Okay..."

Touka guided the girl out, but sharply turned on her heel as she stopped the boy from leaving the room, "No, you stay here," Narrowing her eyes as she threaten him quietly before closing the door behind her, "Don't leave, got it."

He frowned at her, not understanding why he couldn't, but he wasn't going to go against her words since he knew not to mess with Touka. Instead he nodded as he watched her close the door behind her, "Uhh... Okay?"

Standing alone in the room, Kaneki wondered what reason was he supposed to be doing or who is waiting for. One thing is for sure, he hates how they never provide any clear explanation at first and he would always wait until later for it. Then he heard the door open again and he turned to see who, but he froze the moment he realized that it was the dove who came to talk to him.

He couldn't move, there wasn't anything that he could say since his train of thought has been a mess ever since she walked out the other day. Shaking his head, he spoke up, "Yuzuki?"

She kept her hands behind her back, not moving from her spot as she offered her apologizes regarding her actions, "Hey... I wanted to apologize for walking out on you the other day."

Shaking his head, he didn't need her to apologize for anything, "It's okay."

"It's not," Yuzuki disagreed with him, she shook her head, "You had a point and I wanted to talk about it."

Bringing her arms in front of her as she folded them across her chest, "This isn't the first time I've been in a position in which I..."

"If I were to step over the line, how my life and involvements can and will harm you if your identity were to be exposed," Yuzuki faced him, allowing herself to reveal the emotions she feels as her expression showed how troubled she was, "Then you're a goner okay... Why I don't want to take that risk with anyone here."

Whispering under her breath, Yuzuki closed her eyes as she looked away, "I can't afford that."

"Regardless of how I feel, it will only end in tragedy which I can't bear to handle," She's heard it all before and she's seen how it ends, Yuzuki muttered, "I already know how this ends and I... I'm tired of it..."

"All this pointless fighting, all this revenge, and all this death," Dropping her arms beside her, turning over to him and Kaneki saw how tired the dove was by how her words, "I'm tired of it and I can't stand it anymore, but knowing that I could be the cause of someone's... it just hurts..."

Stepping closer to him as she shared how she felt since it's the least she could do, "...No matter how much I yearn for a normal lifestyle... I'll never have it and I know..." Taking in a deep breath, she can picture others who also dreamt of the impossible and she was among them, but still there's still a lingering sense of hope, "I've seen others try and yet they can't... But I just..."

"I really tried to have some type of friends," Running a hand through her hair, she tried to explain it all, but she found herself struggling, "To have friends outside of the cycle of ghouls and investigators, but now look-"

Lifting her head, she faced him while allowing the words to leave her lips as a mere whisper, "You're a ghoul now and I'm a dove," Curling her fingers, stepping back as she looked away, "It only makes everything so complicated and I really don't want to feel..."

Taking in a deep breath this is his chance to just say what he wants to share, "Yuzuki... I... I've been thinking about this for some time now and I might not fully understand it all, but you have a right to live your life in your terms," Pausing, he already knew that is wasn't easy, but he just wanted to cheer her up at least, "I know you're tied down with CCG, but..."

"I want to be there," Taking a step closer, he found the courage he lacked before as he just allowed the words to finally reach the surface, "I-I really care about you and I've been worried ever since what happened, but I really need to get this out there."

This time he didn't hesitate as he reached out for her, placing his hand over her shoulder as he said, "I... I really like you..."

Closing her eyes, not pulling away from his touch, but she refused to face him as she whispered back, "Do you know the consequences if you wish to pursue that...?"

Of course, he's aware of what this could lead to, but still he wanted to reach out for it despite all the possible dangers because he's hoping there will be a chance that nothing will harm them in the end. Nodding, he answered back, "I know..."

"I... I was hoping this wouldn't be the case," Turing around, she faced him as her faded eyes were fixed on him and she allowed a faint smile to appear for a moment before she chuckled to herself, "I happen to have grown quite fond of you as well and it's something I cannot explain..."

Letting out a deep breath, her expression soften as she whispered to him, "However... Kaneki, I'll give you that choice then since it's only fair," Her eyes shifted for a bit as she stated, "...I've made decisions without hearing out others... But now I'll let you choice..."

Closing her eyes, sighing as she whispered under her breath, "Whatever you choose there's no going back..."

Her fingers curled up beside her as she asked a few questions for him to think about and those same questions she's been asking herself for some time now, "Is it worth taking a risk like this?" She shook her head to herself before muttering, "You barely understand how the ghoul world works and you want to stumble upon a whole different world...?"

Bringing her hand up, resting it against his heart as she felt how it was beating against his chest and her expression soften once again. Opening her eyes, she whispered another question to him, "Do you really know what all this will lead to?"

He stared at her, glancing down to her hand that was against him and he looked back to her as he gave his honest answer, "I don't know."

Offering a faint smile, she nodded before closing her eyes the moment she whispered again, "I... I'll let you decide that... I..."

Kaneki still couldn't get over how all this lead to this, how it just happened and now he's left with the choice. He shook his head as he tried to form some words, but there was nothing, "Yuzuki... I..."

Reminding once again, Yuzuki didn't move as she spoke up again in a calm manner, "...Whatever you decide, I'll accept your decisions and I'll understand."

That was it, no more words were exchange as the two fell into a deep silence. Yet he still had a decision to make, to say something if it's even possible, but he knew it's up to him if he wishes to pursue something, to bring her back to Anteiku or to let her leave and allow her to follow her decisions without any more objection. But it also meant if he wishes to pursue a different form of relationship or leave it as it, to just become acquaintances instead.

Looking down to the hand that still remain over his heart, he knew she must sense how worked up he was, but it still couldn't properly describe how overwhelmed he was. Shifting his view over to her, he saw how her expression soften, but he noticed the hint of sadness behind the crumbling mask that the dove desperately tried to maintain. He watched how her eyes opened once again, still unfazed as ever, withholding any emotion that could be told, but still there was no denying that she was conflicted as well.

If he stared long enough, he could even find a faint glimpse of hope that he hasn't seen recently. To see that she's been worrying about everyone beside herself, preventing her own sense of happiness in hopes that others could be and now she doing that yet again. Leaving him with the decision to create a different path or to close the door to a new experience that could change things.

Stepping closer to the dove, hesitating for a second before brushing his hand against her cheek and he saw how her expression changed. Still not fully taking the step because once he does then there is no going back and it's all up to him if he wants to pursue it, to take the risk, but it terrified him and without a doubt it terrified her as well. Leaning closer into her, his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and he tried to know what she was possibly thinking, but there wasn't anything visible to help him in understanding her thought progress without the help of her voice. Hesitating, his breath skimming across her lips and he felt her fingers curled up against his chest.

It was now or never, no turning back once he decides and surely there will be consequences regardless in what path he chooses. Taking in a shaky breath, closing his eyes and the boy finally made his decision. Pressing his lips against hers, it wasn't much since it was his first along with hers and surely he must be awful at it. However, he felt the dove relax against him and she returned the kiss, but it all came to end once the sound of the door caught their attention.

Kaneki felt his face redden in pure embarrassment, turning away as he tried to avoid making eye contact with whoever interrupted them, but he glanced over to Yuzuki who giggled before reaching over to the book that was set on the table. He watched the dove move towards the door and he finally turned to see that Hinami had her eyes covered until Yuzuki removed her hands before placing the novel into the girl's hands. A faint smile appeared when he listened to Hinami talk about the novel towards the dove who in return giggled to hear how the girl seemed to enjoy the book. She spared a few more words towards the young girl until Hinami quickly closed the door, leaving the two alone once again and Kaneki chuckled nervously, he didn't know what to say since the girl caught them.

Avoiding the dove, he didn't know what to do as he tried to form a proper sentence, but in the end he thought it was best to leave before he embarrassed himself even more, "I...Uh... I'm gonna go."

He stopped in his tracks the moment he heard Yuzuki speak up, "Wait."

Turning around to face her, but he wasn't expecting what happened next nor did he thought that the dove would do that. His eye widen the moment she tugged his work tie, pulling him into her as she kissed him instead, wrapping an arm around him before breaking away. He was left shock, his face heated up again while Yuzuki smiled at him before whispering to him, "Do you truly believe it'll end in a bad note like that?"

Stepping back, the two stood in front of each other, but the boy was a shuttering mess as he tried to explain, "I- I just wasn't e-expecting that and god I'm such a mess," Bringing a hand to cover his face, he felt like an idiot for not properly saying what he wants to say since the dove still kept a calm composer.

"I enjoyed it for our first," Her expression soften, removing his hand from his face, but she furrowed her brows the moment she realized how his skin was burning against her fingers, "Your skin's warmer than usual..."

Tilting her head, she didn't remove her hand from his cheek when she asked, "Are you... Blushing?"

Kaneki felt trapped, not knowing what to do next as he pulled back slightly while running his hands through his hair, "God, I can't... It's just that I-"

"You're too cute," Giggling, she hasn't felt so relieved for a long time, to actually laugh and smile since the whole tragedy of the Fueguchi family and then what happened to her colleague. Cupping his face, she smiled before shaking her head at him, "Don't get all flustered so easily."

Looking back at her, he raised a brow watching how she didn't seem bothered that someone walked in on them, "Aren't you embarrassed that..."

Blinking, she furrowed her brows slightly at the what he was trying to say, "...Why should I?"

Looking away again, he still felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't think straight, "It's just that... I wasn't- I haven't-"

Reminding him that they both share a common ground and yet they both reacted so differently and she chuckled, "Neither have I."

"You're too shy for your own good," She found herself smiling again, caressing his cheek as she whispered, "I wonder... How long you've been flustered? How many times you've blushed regardless with the reasoning behind it."

Chuckling nervously, he scratched the back of his head before smiling sheepish at her before revealing, "T-That's one of the things I'm glad you can't tell."

Pulling away, she furrowed her brows for a moment before stepping back, "...I'm sorry if you've ever blushed before in public then."

"N-No, it's okay... I just- I gotten used to it since-" Quickly reassuring her that there's no harm in it as he grabbed her hand for a moment before letting go again, "Since we started to hang out..."

He explained to her, Kaneki laughed a bit before saying, "But it doesn't last long since you don't tease me or notice, so it goes away."

Tilting her head, she asked, "Not this time because I actually noticed?"

Nodding, he released a deep breath before replying, "Yeah... I'm just a mess right now..."

"It's perfectly fine for you to be," Yuzuki stepped forward again before offering her thoughts, "I... I think it's quite cute."

His mind began to wonder off and soon he began to rumble on about a few things, "I don't want to hear what Hide is going to say about this," Closing his eyes, he could only imagine how the others are going to tease him no stop, "Or worse, Touka will just mock me on how much of an idiot I must look."

Taking in a deep breath, he turned away as he continued, "This is all just different and..."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Yuzuki managed to gain his attention, "Shh... Stop rumbling, it's been a habit of yours lately," Sighing, she agreed with what he was trying to say, "I don't know much either... But I do know that you should follow your heart and instincts..."

"Okay..." Nodding, he took in another deep breath calming his nerves down before calling her name, "Yuzuki?"

Raising a brow, she waited for him to continue with what he wanted to say, "Hmm?"

"Can I..." He hesitated for a moment before allowing his fingers to skim over hers, lacing them together, but he felt his face heat up again when he whispered, "Is it okay for...?"

Yuzuki tilted her head, furrowing her brows slightly at how the boy was trying to bring his words out, but she took notice of his actions. Her fingers curled against his and she offered a smile before shaking her head at how innocent he was that it only made her giggle. The dove placed her lips against his cheek, feeling the warmth again before whispering, "It's okay to be afraid... But you don't need to ask to hold my hand," She leaned her head against his shoulder, she felt how he stiffen for a moment before his body relaxed again and she whispered again, "I don't understand this... But I know one thing and you don't have to ask to kiss me either."

His eyes glanced over to her, a faint smile appeared across his lips before bringing an arm around the dove. He curled his fingers up, thinking over his words before saying, "I'll... I guess we'll work through it then?"

"Yes," She responded, wrapping an arm around him, hugging him tight since she's yearned for one for so long. Closing her eyes, she found the comfort that she needed after everything that has been going on. Thinking to herself, _I guess this is the path then..._

He closed his eye, leaning his head against hers as he held her close, and he felt relaxed for once during this period of time. Neither one of them spared another word to each other as they accepted the silence, but the dove continued to think to herself, _I'll give this a chance... I'll come back even despite the consent fear..._

Releasing a heavy sigh, she curled her fingers again, _We'll figure it out_

Kaneki pulled back, he glanced over to the clock before looking back to the dove, "My break is over and I don't want to upset Touka if I take longer and surely she must have covered some of my time already."

Understanding, Yuzuki nodded before motioning him to go, "Go ahead, return to your job and we'll talk about this later."

Fixing his tie, he looked over to her before asking, "Later today?"

"I'll try, but since I've gotten work to still handle due to the recent events... It might be difficult..." Yuzuki frowned slightly, taking account the things she needed to do, but she'll try to make it, "How about we talk after your training session today? I'll spare time to actually teach you myself since I've noticed that I've failed to do so."

"I understand if you're busy and I don't want you to get into any trouble, especially how things are..." He sighed, not wanting to bother much as he instead suggested, "If you can make it then we can talk, but if you don't then I understand."

Agreeing to his suggestion, Yuzuki nodded before motioning him to follow, "Okay, but you need to get back downstairs before Touka drags down there while scolding you."

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head but he could already imagine it happening, "Yeah, I don't want that especially since she'll be a bit more harsh than usual."

"I'll walk down with you since I too need to go," The dove waited for him as he closed the door behind them before they head over to the staircase while she informed him, "I have to meet with Yomo and I don't want to leave him waiting. Since he offered to help me deal with a few things."

Confused to hear that Yomo was going to help Yuzuki, he furrowed his brows while thinking to himself, _What could she be doing that involves Yomo...?_

He stared her for a moment before saying, "Be careful then."

She placed a hand on his arm while reassuring him, "I'll be fine, so don't worry," Offering one more smile before taking her leave so she could leave him to work while she handled some business, "Have a good day then."

Smiling back, he watched her walk past him as he responded back, "You too, Yuzuki."

Kaneki walked over to the counter and he looked over his shoulder to see Touka emerge from the kitchen and she raised a brow at him, "So you actually did it, huh?" Narrowing her eyes slightly before reminding him of what was in store for him, "Do you know what you gotten yourself into, shit head?"

Nodding back, he responded back, "...Yes, I do know and I'll deal with it."

"I'll like to see you try," She shook her head, jabbing the pencil against his arm while whispering to him as she warned him, "But if you mess up then well I guess it's your problem then. Just remember you were warned."

She frowned before reminding him of something that he can't deny, "Especially with that Reaper and any other doves near her because they'll end you before you even know it," Touka sighed under her breath before leaving him alone as she tended to the costumers.

"So I've been told," Muttering back, Kaneki stared at the surface of the counter top as he thought to himself _...I wonder what will happen?_

Glancing around he noticed that there weren't too many people within the shop, but his mind began to wonder about what will happen, _I've met her father already and she only introduced me as a friend, not even mentioning my name or his..._

 _What will he do?_ Frowning to himself, Kaneki didn't know what to actually expect from them, _What will the others do? Like her brother or the rest of her friends and family...?_

Sighing under his breath, he reminded himself, _I... I can act human enough to fit in properly, but I can't deny I'm a nervous wreck whenever the thought of my ghoul side showing up..._

"Hey, idiot," Touka walked past him while telling him to get to work, "You're in charge of the new customer of there, so get to it."

"I'll get to it right now, Touka," Nodding, he grabbed his notepad and pen before moving around the counter while thinking to himself as he planned to discuss it with Yuzuki.

 _...I'll talk to her about it_

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I couldn't sleep just yet since I still need to finish up some reports before heading over to CCG tomorrow morning. Sighing under my breath, I felt Shiro curl around my neck as he nuzzles against my skin trying to gain my attention. Giggling, I set my pen aside so I can pet him and I smiled at the sounds that came from him. Returning to my work as I tried to finish up the paperwork quickly so I can go sleep. Closing the file the moment I gotten everything that I needed to do and I set them aside. Sitting up, I felt my feline company leap off my shoulder as he wondered away and I reached over for my cup of coffee, enjoying the warmth that it provides, but my thoughts wondered over to a few things that I need to deal with.

Sighing, setting my cup aside before collecting everything from my desk before tucking them away into my bag, so I can have them ready for tomorrow morning. I honestly still felt a bit overwhelmed with everything that it going on that I somehow managed to knock over my cup. Frowning to myself the moment I heard the shattering sound, I swear I can't keep any type of cup long enough with me.

Taking in a deep breath, I quickly began to clean up the mess and throw away the ceramic shards, but I chuckled to myself to see that I'm still clumsy as ever. It reminded me on how I broke my first cup when I barely moved in with Arima and I swear he must've been tired of cleaning up after my mess.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was new, strange, and a whole different surrounding that I felt so lost in. I haven't memorized the place yet, I'll take my time as I tried to create a map within my head and use my broken sight to help me see some things. However, I found myself breaking a cup when I tried to reach for it, but all I did was knock it over the edge._

 _I remember not moving the moment I heard the shattering sound broke the silence that filled the room and I shifting my attention to my surrounding as I waited to notice Arima appear. It didn't take long for him to show up, but he didn't say anything as he cleaned up the mess that I've created._

 _Yet my eyes widen the moment I realized that he handed me another cup, setting it in my hands as he simply stated, "Nine feet in front of you will be the water department should be there."_

 _He walked away from me without sparing another word, but I still didn't move from my spot. Furrowing my brows, I honestly didn't expect that from him nor have I experienced any form of kindness even if it comes off cold from him. It's been far too long since I've actually held a cup, wondering around an actually home and have some proper interaction with someone even if it's brief._

 _Taking in a deep breath, I moved forward while keeping mind the distance I need to travel to just reach my goal, stretching my hand out as I felt the water department and I smiled faintly._

 _I won't be surprised to know that he was watching me carefully, seeing that I won't do anything that could lead to another mess. Turning around, I held the glass securely within my hands before navigating myself from the kitchen to the living room, but relaying my sense of smell to locate the one who gave me a second chance in life. Pausing in my tracks and I closed my eyes the moment he patted my head before leaving me alone again in the living room as he went to finish up some of his work._

Yawning, I drew my blankets down enough for me to slip underneath the warmth and comfort that the material offered. Closing my eyes, I sighed in relief as the day finally came to an end, but I found myself smiling at the thought of what occurred earlier. None of the less, I made a new decision to just leave my consent worrying aside and just worry about the present, forget the past and leave the future for a later time.

I was happy to hear Hinami talk to me about what she thought about the novel she finished, she was so excited on what new book she'll be getting from Kaneki. Then my mind wondered over to how Touka has at least soften up around me again, enough to help me out today, but I know there were things left unspoken between the two of us and I'll deal with it tomorrow.

Relaxing as the silence washed over me, but I couldn't get over how things just changed between me and him. Something I thought about awhile back, but kept putting it off as I hid behind everything else, running away from the possible pain that I didn't want happening. Yet after what he said, I knew I was wrong and it was time for me to accept what cannot be changed and accept the feelings that developed.

However, I still remembered what he asked me during out training session together and I swear to god he's just pushing his luck, but I still managed to create some type of arrangement that he needed to work towards in order to gain what he's asking of me.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You're not putting your all," I sighed under my breath as I stood back, waiting for him to get back to his feet, "How do you expect to improve if you don't try?"_

 _Sensing how he made another attempt, but I dodged with ease while bringing my quinque to deflect the next as I stated, "Your attack was off by 0.5 seconds and isn't efficient enough to make any damage to your opponent."_

 _I could hear him trying to catch his breath, he sounded confused, "How...? How do you calculate that?"_

 _"It's called living under the same roof with someone who does that," Pausing, I tilted my head before shaking my head as I realized what I've been doing, "Actually... I haven't noticed that I ended up with his bad habit..."_

 _Standing still, I took in a deep breath as I waited for him to continue his training, but instead he called my name, "Yuzuki?"_

 _"Hmm?" Raising a brow, I stared over at his direction before questioning him and even lecturing him, "Don't tell me you're giving up already? You haven't even made any progress."_

 _My eyes widen the moment I thought of the worse possibility as I walked over to him, "What, are you hurt?"_

 _"No, it's not that," He shook his head, not moving from the ground as he brought up the topic, "I just want to talk about earlier... about us..."_

 _Blinking, I knelt down in front of him while asking, "Okay, what do you want to talk about specifically?"_

 _I couldn't stop myself from smiling at how he stumbled upon his words, trying to ask me a question, but I knew he was nervous, "I...Uhh... What do we call e-each other?"_

 _Chuckling, answering his question straight forward, "You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend so-"_

 _From the tone of his voice, he sounded quite surprised at how I answered with ease, "W-what?"_

 _Raising a brow, I smiled at him before saying, "What other term do you believe suits best?"_

 _He paused for a moment before laughing at his silly question before responding back, "Y-you have a point," But he took another moment to think before speaking up again, "Umm... I actually wanted to talk about something else,"_

 _Standing up as I walked away to provide some distance so we can have another match, but I looked over my shoulder, "Like?"_

 _I wouldn't have thought he'll ever ask such a thing, but he must have gotten his head smacked around for to consider such a thing. My eyes widen for a second when I heard him say, "I... I want to formally meet your father or your brother since they're important to you and I-"_

 _Stopping in my tracks, I didn't move nor did I turn to face him as I cut him off, "Why?"_

 _Turning around, I noticed that he gotten back to his feet while explaining himself, "Well, based on how you talk about them they don't seem like bad people and I think-"_

 _I didn't agree nor did I disagree with him, but instead I brought one of my quinques up as I simply stated, "If you want to meet them then you have to beat me in a fight," I wasn't kidding around, I'm serious about him having to fight through me for him to actually meet anyone from CCG that are my friends and family._

 _Yet it seems he was caught off guard by my words, "Huh?"_

 _"Beat me in a fight then I'll let you meet them," Repeating myself while stating the only guidelines as I waited for his response, "There's no limits in how you beat me, so win no matter that."_

 _He shook his head at me, trying to think of another way to handle the situation, "B-but I don't want to actually fight you."_

 _"Think of it like this," I knew it was cruel of me to say what I'm about to say, but I needed to clear up my reasoning a bit for to understand, "I'm a Ghoul Investigator and you're a Ghoul, so if you win a fight against me then it proves that you're at least capable of handling a few Investigators."_

 _But I knew he won't be capable of handling my father or brother if he ever happens to fight against them, yet at least I'll know that he'll do fine with other Investigators that aren't high ranked._

 _Nodding, I leaned against one of my quinques before tilting my head over to him, waiting to see if he'll agree or drop the matter, "So you have to earn the right to meet them and show me that you know what you're getting yourself int.,"_

 _He took a moment, sighing under his breath before speaking up and I blinked at how confident he said, "I agree to your terms."_

 _I was surprise to hear that he was serious about it, but I don't know how to actually feel about it at all. Instead, I offered him a smile before preparing myself as I gave him a head notice, "Don't think it's going to be easy, after all I was trained by my father for majority of my life."_

 _Nodding my head as I also reminded him that he'll be having a hard time trying to beat me, "Also that I fought to survive through harsh conditions-"_

 _He tried to get me off guard, but instead I swiftly moved around his kagune while knocking his legs off from underneath before lowering my quinque down at him while sighing under my breath, "So you got to try harder than that if you really wish to meet my father or my brother."_

 _"I feel like you deliberately did this so I won't win," He frowned slightly, but he still got up to his feet to try again in hopes to beat me._

 _Chuckling, I know it seems unfair, but it just shows he needs a lot to work to improve himself, "I'm not that cruel, Ken." I gave him enough time for him to recollect him ad I called over to him, "I want to know that you're capable of defending yourself and to put up a fight if things were to go south."_

 _We stood across each other, I heard him call over to me, "Okay... I hope you're not going to hold back then."_

 _I felt myself smile at how foolish he was, but yet I had to give him credit for asking a dangerous request from me as I responded back, "I won't."_

 _Moving back the moment his kagune moved, dodging him with no problem and I heard him reply back to me, "Good."_

Opening my eyes, I felt my phone go off as I skimmed my hand over the surface of my bed as I tried to search for it. Yet I didn't expect any calls from anyone at this hour, but it only made me worry a bit. The moment I felt the cool material brush my fingers, I grabbed it before accepting the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **Touka's Pov**

I couldn't help myself from frowning since everything is still a mess and knowing those blasted doves are still looking for Hinami. But I know that's not the only thing bothering me lately, that idiot only shows up for a brief moment whenever she feels like it and I still haven't found anything to actually say to her. If anything, she must be angry with me for what I did, I killed one of her little teammates while hurting a few more, and then having her show up to save me while confronting her own people. I only caused her so much trouble that I can't find any words to describe it all.

Sighing, I relaxed for a moment as I looked down at Hinami to see that she was sleeping fine despite how late it was for her to finally catch some sleep. Glancing over to the new book that moron left, it only meant that she was now reading another large novel and basically spending most her time doing that. But I honestly don't blame her because Yuzuki was right that Hinami deserve the chance to learn about the world, yet I hate how she deprived herself from everything else.

My eyes soften, brushing my fingers over her face as I pushed aside the stay hairs and all I can hope for was to protect Hinami. I needed to at least try to everything for her and I'm hoping that I won't fail again like I did before with Ayato. I couldn't keep him with me, couldn't protect him and none of less I couldn't stop him from leaving. But I have a chance of doing something for Hinami and not letting it happen again.

Meaning, I have to get rid of those two doves that are still alive, once they're gone then Hinami is safe again because no one else would know her face to pick her out from everyone. However, I need to act in a way that I don't draw enough attention or get Yuzuki involved. I'll try a different approach that doesn't require me to kill them so I can save the trouble. The only thing that comes to mind is actually going towards the enemy and hit the source instead of messing with their damn puppets.

Carefully removing moving away from Hinami, quietly leaving the room as I closed the door behind me before heading over to my room. But if I were to do that then I'm going to relay on that moron even if he won't be much use, but he'll still be able to back me up if things go a bit south. I just need to throw their tracks off from Hinami and move the doves away from the ward which is the least violent route to take meaning that Hinami will be safe, I won't get into another fight that could expose my identity, and maybe it'll at least make up for my past actions. But things don't go my way then I won't hesitate to kill them if it's only option left and surely I'll pay for actions later, but I need to make sure Hinami is safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who view and followed/favorited, I really appreciate it! I know it's been a while since I last updated. I got lucky to have time to finish this Chap, but with my first year in college and changing my routine around to where I don't have a lot of time to work on writing the fics like before I'll use whatever free time I have to work on this. Yet I plan to at least have one or two chapters uploaded per month, so I hope to have Chap 14 up some point next month. So bear with me if the updates become a longer wait. However, I'll make sure that when I do update, it'll be enough to make up for my absents. Do tell me if you wish for shorter chaps instead or if I should continue with how they are, I'll like to hear your opinion.**

 **Next Chap: Things take worse turn once they're confronted by the doves and the end result might be a new beginning for a few and will washed away the hard times from everyone in Anteiku as they returned to their normal routine, but yet the dove still struggles with the aftermath within CCG. Yet one day will take her and everyone away from their struggles as they bond together, taking a day to live life without any fear. But some new issues will rise up as things get far more complicated.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **3rd Pov**

The two quickly attempted to flee the building, but they were stopped by the Investigator that is the one hunting down Hinami. Kaneki froze when he recognized the man that killed Ryouko, he didn't know what to do as he hopes to leave without interacting with the Investigator. However, he noticed that the dove bumped into Touka's injured arm which she flinched in pain and that was the moment the Investigator took a great interest in the pair. Frowning, Touka brushed the pain away when she finally faced the man that got in her way earlier, but she kept herself in line so she won't expose herself when she's on enemy grounds.

Mado studied the two students, taking notice about a few things while following his instincts. Questioning the two once recalling how he received new information about the ghoul child that he's been tracking down which only further his instincts to interrogate the two. But he noticed how the two were uncomfortable, how they tried to leave quickly, but he kept them back, "Let's talk in a private room inside, shall we?"

Motioning over to the RC scan gates, Mado waited to see what the two students would say as he invited them to follow so they could discuss more about the matter, but he smirked at how they flat out rejected the thought, "There's no need to worry, I won't take up much of your time."

Touka shook her head, declining while holding back the anger in her voice, but the girl narrowed her eyes slightly at the Investigator, "Sorry. This has already taken a lot longer than we thought it would. We have some business after this..."

"Just 5 minutes," Mado continued to see if the two would listen, holding up a hand as he reassured them that it'll only take a moment, but he smirked at how the two students weren't willingly to accept, "That will be sufficient."

From the corner in his eye, Kaneki saw the gates that divided the lobby from the rest of the building, _If we are taken deeper into the building we'll have to pass through the RC Scan Gate..._ Glancing over to Touka, he could tell that she was holding back from breaking when they're surrounded by Investigators, _If a ghoul goes through that then their true form is exposed..._

Still he getting more uneasy with every second that passes especially after hearing what the woman said in regards to ghouls which only made him speechless to see how people view ghouls. Curling his fingers up, Kaneki could only imagine how things will turn out if they don't get out of CCG soon and mainly he didn't want to confront Yuzuki if she's around the area. Keeping his eyes on the Investigator that was holding them back and the man continued to question them as if he knew they're ghouls which is only making Kaneki more nervous while Touka was on the defense.

Leaning closer towards Touka who in return frowned at the man, but the Investigator raised a brow when he shifted his eyes over to the boy, "You also saw the girl, didn't you?"

"Then you'll do just fine," Mado grinned widen when he looked over to the boy who was a nervous reck and quickly decided to take him through the gates, "It'll only be for a brief time so please come along."

Without warning, Kaneki found himself being dragged away towards the RC Scan gates, _Wha?! Hold on!_ Trying to escape from the man's hold, he needed to remain calm or else he might accidentally reveal himself, but Kaneki knew he needed to get away, _Stop! I- Let go...!_

 _If I go through the gate then the organ transplanted in me will respond!_ Digging his feet into the ground in hopes he could hold the man back, Kaneki glanced over his shoulder to see that Touka couldn't do anything to help him without exposing herself. His eyes widen when he realized how close he was getting to the gates, _Stop...!_

Shutting his eyes, expecting to hear a sound go off, but nothing. Nothing happened the second he crossed through the gate and Kaneki was shocked while this thoughts continued to storm through his mind, _Nothing...? Nothing happened!?_ Looking back to Touka, he saw how she was also shocked to see that he managed to pass through the gates without setting them off again.

His eyes remained glue at the gate as he moved farther into the building, but Kaneki tensed up the second he caught a scent that he was hoping to avoid. Quickly turning, he tried to remove the Investigator's hold over his arm, Kaneki began to panic at the thought, _Wait... That smell... I know-_ His eyes widen when he finally realized he was trapped, _-Oh no!_

"Leave the boy alone already, Mado."

Kaneki froze, but his eyes shifted over to the Investigator who also stopped in his tracks and the boy closed his eyes as he began to think the worse, _This is bad! We're in trouble...!_

They turned to find Yuzuki standing there with a blank expression, files in hand and she tilted her head before speaking up again, "I believe these two students have some other business to attend to, so allow them to run along," She crocked a brow before stating, "If we keep the youth out of school then they'll be just as troublesome as ghouls, which we don't want."

Yuzuki sighed, removing Kaneki from Mado's grasp while frowning at the boy as she scolded him harshly, "Next time, do keep in mind that we have important things to handle. So please have time to spare if you decide to drop by," Holding the files close to her while tilting her head at the boy, "We tend to hold you and anyone else longer when it involves current cases such as this."

Narrowing her eyes, Yuzuki sternly stated a cold fact before motioning over to Touka who stood on the other side of the RC gate, "Next time if you _do_ decide to drop by then you and your friend will be staying **longer** in order to help our case, regardless if you have plans or not."

Turning around, she waved him away, "So run along before you're late."

"Ka- Moto-kun, come no, hurry up!" Touka grabbed hold of the railing that divided them, shouting over to Kaneki while remembering to keep their names secret. Frowning, he motioned the boy to hurry up so they can leave before anything else were to happen, "We'll be late!"

Stepping back, Kaneki nodded while excusing himself as he spared a glance to Yuzuki who kept a serious look, "Ah... T-thank you ma'am!" Rushing over to the gates as he apologized for the trouble in hopes that she won't be too harsh on him and Touka when she meets them later, "S-sorry again, I have to go!"

Handing a file to the other Investigator who was still pondering about a few other things, but he took the file from the ghoul. Yuzuki walked away while informing the man, "Shinohara asked us to meet in five."

Amon glanced over to the boy who past him, not minding him much as he walked over to his mentor who still held a confused expression. The black haired man furrowed his brows, "Is something wrong, Mado?"

Mado tilted his head, handing the file over to Amon while commenting, "I had a hunch, but it appears I was mistaken..." Blinking, turning over to the RC gate and his eyes landed over to the two teens that left the lobby, "But it seems my intuition has been dulling."

Raising a brow, Amon rarely seen his mentor look so confused, "It's usually bad, huh?"

Frowning at the thought, Mado looked over to the RC gates while muttering to himself, "No..."

Shrugging, motioning his subordinate to follow as he informed the young man, "We have a meeting to attend to and afterwards I have a few things to discuss with you once I finish reviewing the content of the information the two students provided."

"Aren't we attending Kusaba-san's funeral?" Amon was slightly taken back at how his mentor didn't mentioned anything about their colleague, "I heard it will be held in the hall..."

"...Yeah," Mado tapped his chin, shrugging before giving his honest response on the subject, "I would like to refrain myself from going. I'd rather be able to work even a minute more instead."

Walking away, he glanced over his shoulder before asking, "You're the same, aren't you?"

Following after his superior, Amon didn't know what to say, but he nodded as he replied back, "Ah... yes..."

Meanwhile, the two teens quickly left the lobby as soon as they could without drawing too much attention. Kaneki rushed through the gate and Touka quickly followed along side the boy as they existed the building. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Yuzuki has disappeared from his line of view, but he whispered over to Touka, "This is what CCG is about, huh?"

Frowning, Touka tugged the boy with her as they quickly moved through the streets, "Yeah that's where your girlfriend works at."

Trying to keep up with the girl, Kaneki didn't appreciate her tone as he tried to say something, "Hey-!"

Cutting him off, Touka narrowed her eyes as they continued to run, "Shut up and hurry up!"

"We... managed to slip away..." Finally taking a break, Kaneki leaned over as he tried to catch his breath while trying to get an understanding about what happened, "But..."

He was confused about how he managed to pass through the gates, _I wonder why the gate didn't respond to me...? Is it because I still have some remaining human parts...?_ Looking up he saw that Touka was pacing around as if she was thinking about something, but Kaneki began to wonder for any explanation about the RC gates, _Does it react to Yuzuki when she walks through it?_

Holding his head, Kaneki froze when he realized that when the dove leaves CCG then without a doubt she's going to lecture them or something even more serious, _I wonder what Yuzuki will say once she's out of work..._

Touka ran a hand through her hair, frowning as she retorted back, "Nothing matters right now."

Glancing over to Touka, he wondered if she knew how much trouble they'll be in, "But what would Yuzuki say once she-"

Narrowing her eyes, not wanting to even think about what the dove will say to her the second they see each other. Touka crossed her arms as she motioned him to follow while harshly responding back, "I'll deal with it when it comes down to it."

Following her, Kaneki furrowed his brows as he decided to change the subject, "What about the gate and how-"

Shaking her head, placing her hands in her pockets, frowning at the thought as she muttered over to him, "You saved us... you half bastard," Releasing a deep breath, Touka raised a brow as she shrugged it off, "So we were lucky, that's all."

Lowering his eyes, still not fully progressing everything that happened, "Yeah..." Going through his pockets as he searched for his eye patch, but all he could do was stare at the material within his grasps as he thought, _But I still have so many questions..._

Curling his fingers over the soft material, thinking back to how he passed through the gates and not fully understanding it, _Why didn't the gate react to me?_ Sighing, placing his eye patch on as he thought of the possible explanations, _Or is it because of our human half that keeps it from responding...?_

"Yuzuki is going to kill us..." Worrying about what the dove will do the moment she confront of them and without a doubt he's not prepared to know what she'll do, _She's going to kill me and Touka for sure..._

"Shut up, idiot," Glaring over to him as she coldly stated a fact, but Touka looked away as she frowned to herself as she began to think about the scolding she'll get from the dove, "If she **wanted** us dead, she would've done it already."

Raising a brow, not wanting to comment on the girl's responses but instead he asked about their plan, "But... But do you think it worked...?"

Sighing, shrugging her shoulder as she thought about about Hinami while whispering, "Hope so..."

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

I honestly don't even understand what was going through their heads that got them to seriously enter CCG knowing that they could've gotten caught. Once I get to Anteiku I'm going to give those two a real talk which they'll think twice before doing something so stupid like that stunt again. Closing the door behind me, I noticed that Shiro was asleep on the couch which I left him alone while I went to drop my quinque case beside my desk.

Sighing in frustration, I still can't believe they went through the risk in throwing off the trail on Hinami, but I knew that Mado won't take this sudden information so lightly. But before I decided to leave again, I frowned when I remembered what Mado mentioned during our meeting and something wasn't right. Moving through my room, I couldn't shake off this strange feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't know if I should act on my instincts. Pulling out my Phantom gear, holding my mask as I ran my fingers over its smooth surface while trying to understand what Touka was trying to do, but I curled my fingers around my mask when I realized that Mado was a few steps ahead.

Frowning, I knew he used that information to his advantage and surely news must've spread, but I felt something twist within me the second I remembered how Touka always hands Hinami a newspaper, so the girl must know. If everything was falling into place then it only means, "Hinami's in trouble..."

Everything was just spiraling out of control, but I needed to do something despite the fact that I'll be going against people that I work alongside. Changing into my gear, I needed to get to the location before something happens, but I needed someone to help which only leaves Anteiku to lend me a help. Mainly I have one person who won't hesitate to answer the call once I mention a few key points and it'll only help handling the problem much easier. Grabbing my cell, I adjusted my hood and my ears twitched the second I heard someone answer from the other end, but I simply stated, "I need your help."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Rain began fall over them, consuming them into it as the sound of the water smacking the ground soon blocked out most sounds. Yet they remain still, facing each other as the two stood across from one another. The Investigator accepted defeat, understanding how his own mistakes has gotten himself killed, but he was beyond surprised to hear the ghoul's words.

He already bought enough time for Touka to rescue Hinami and possibly escape the Investigator, but Kaneki couldn't keep distracting the dove in front of him any longer. Feeling that he was slowly slipping away, Kaneki needed to get away or have the dove leave before anything serve will occur. Lowering his head, building up the ability to speak as he whispered, "Please... run away..."

"Huh!?" Amon looked up with wide eyes, not believing the words that left the one eyed ghoul who was sparing him. Not understanding how someone could possible allow their enemy to live, to let them go without any form of catch, but mainly Amon simply couldn't trust the boy. Slowly getting up, gripping his arm as he stared at the ghoul in disbelief.

"Like this... I'll... I'll kill you," Hunching over, Kaneki felt himself losing control and he couldn't bring himself to move an inch without the fear of allowing himself to give into the monster that was inside him. Shaking his head, he tried to get the dove to leave, "I want to avoid that situation no matter what, so please go..."

Glaring, he couldn't believe that any ghoul held compassion, so it only left one explanation which only frustrated Amon at the thought of it all being a trick that the ghoul was pulling, "D-don't fuck with me! You think I'll turn my back on a ghoul!"

" _ **GO!**_ " Looking down at the dove, Kaneki felt his eye sting as tears were threatening to fall, but the boy held himself down pleading, "...I'm begging you..."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks, holding himself back while trying to get the dove to leave, "...Don't... Make me kill a person..." Kaneki clenched his hand, stepping back as he tried to keep himself in check before anything could possible happen that he'll regret.

Keeping his hand down, Kaneki shut his eye the second he felt himself slipping, but he managed to maintain some form of control, _God I can't... I can't control it!_ Snapping, looking over to the dove who hasn't moved from his place, Kaneki desperately begged the human to leave, "Hurry up and go!"

"Huh!?" Within seconds, Kaneki felt the ground beneath him as if someone yanked him away, but he couldn't see who could've done that. Yet he watched how the Investigator's eyes widen, but Kaneki glanced over to only see a faint blue light pass him as his surroundings changed. His eyes widen the moment he finally realized who came to his aid, Kaneki could only assumed that it was one person who do such a thing, _Phantom_

Landing onto the ground, Phantom looked over her shoulder to where she tossed the boy, but she didn't worry too much since he'll be better off away from the Investigator. But the blue haired ghoul paused for a moment when she felt sudden movement from the dove who must be confused about everything. How a few ghouls managed to shake up the very image that the world set upon ghouls in general which must have the dove searching for some sort of explanation

Looking up, he saw a white figure stand where the boy once was, but Amon's eyes widen the second he recognized who it was. Narrowing his eyes, getting back to his feet while keeping an steady eye on the enigma, "You..." The Investigator clearly remembered the last he encountered the ghoul, but despite everything he still didn't plan to see the blue haired figure stand before him again, " **Phantom**."

Turning, Phantom lifted her face as she revealed her mask while cutting straight to the point, "Excuse the boy," Stepping away, not bothering to take part of any sort of fight as she allowed her cold stoic voice to carry across the rain that began to fall over them, "He's not one to fight, so this is new and more so, against his intention and desires."

Raising a brow, Amon eyed the ghoul since he was skeptical about the ghoul's intentions, "Why?" Amon didn't know what to think about the ghouls he has encountered, but it only made him questioned so much about it that it only irritated him, _What the fuck is wrong with these ghouls!? They're out of character... Why...?_

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, the dove clenched his hands as his voice sharpen, "Why should I trust you, a **ghoul**?"

He was beyond confuse to ever see such ghouls act differently, to see the different emotions and behaviors they've displayed towards him, _Why do you interfere and protect these ghouls?_

Lifting her head, Phantom didn't mind the Investigator as she bluntly stated, "I do not wish to engage in any form of violence with you nor do I want to waste any time," Tilting her head over to the dove's direction as she raised a brow behind her mask, bringing up a point that the man can't deny, "There is far greater things that need our attention, don't you think?"

Amon furrowed his brows, not fully wrapping his mind over what was happening, but he was confused to hear that the ghoul was saying, _What the hell?_

Watching how she was leaving like nothing, but Amon wanted answers of some sort to explain everything, "Stop! Why are you-" Stepping forward, he watched how the ghoul simply continued on as if he didn't mattered, as if he wasn't a threat, but his mind wondered back to the eye patched ghoul, _Why are they sparing me...? A ghoul investigator, their enemy...?_

"...I hate this..." Pausing in her tracks, lifting her head up towards the sky, allowing the rain to cover her mask as she spoke up towards the dove, "This ideal of how the world is locked in this social construct in which we must fight is very pointless in my opinion."

Shrugging, not sparing a look towards her comrade as she waved it off, "Don't take this personal, Investigator," Tilting her head slightly, exposing the side of her mask towards the dove when she shifted a bit to the side before coldly stating, "I may have helped you now but it doesn't mean we'll see eye to eye again."

"You-" He attempted to take a step forward, but the dove wince in response to the pain his body endure as he shut his eyes before reaching for his shoulder where the pervious ghoul attacked. Opening his eye, Amon noticed that Phantom disappeared, _Again... Gone like a ghost..._ Looking around, checking his surroundings, Amon realized that the eye patched ghoul and Phantom were long gone, _Why are these ghouls strange...?_

Collecting himself, Amon began to head towards the location that his mentor was, but the young man couldn't get up the full set of stairs and the dove felt himself slowly weighing down until he was laying down against the steps. Shifting his eye over to the place where he was fighting against the ghoul who spared him, _He was... crying?_ Furrowing his brows, not understanding anything as he thought back to Phantom _She... spoke of..._

Pushing himself off the ground as he began to push aside the pain, so he could meet up with his partner, but his thoughts wondered off, _Wrong world...?_ Amon looked up to noticed that the rain was lightening up, but it still continued, _I need to head over to Mado's location..._

Yet he felt something wasn't right, a feeling he couldn't possibly describe but Amon pushed it aside as he tried to hurry over to regroup with his mentor, yet he couldn't shake off the unpleasant sensation, _...I have a bad feeling..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Running down the tunnel, Yuzuki could feel the apprehension at the thought of not reaching them in time, but she was hoping that nothing serve occurred. However, it all went down the drain the moment she caught the scent of blood and her heart stopped when she recognized who's blood it was. Phantom picked up her pace, hearing the water underneath her splash as she ran faster towards the source, but her whole body tensed up when she realized what happened. She couldn't move once she discovered that the Investigator who resented her was dead, but it only made Yuzuki freeze at the thought of what could've happened that led to the aftermath involving the man's death.

Shaking her head, she heard faint cries along with some heavy breath and Yuzuki quickly moved again as she recognized the two figures that were curled up. She rushed over to the young ghoul's side, trying to calm the girl down, "Hinami!" Yuzuki removed her mask before checking the young girl in case she was harmed, "Are you hurt?"

Hinami shook her head, allowing tears to fall as she whispered, "No..."

Wiping away the tears, Yuzuki cupped her face as she tried to reassure her, "I'm going to get you out of here, okay," Nodding, she helped the girl up before wrapping her up with her white cloak, "We're going to run so we can meet up with Yomo and Kaneki."

Holding her hand, Hinami lowered her eyes as they went towards Touka who in shock as her eyes remain glued to the dead Investigator that was right in front of her. Yuzuki let go of the girl's hand before kneeling down beside the teen, she noticed that Touka didn't react which only made Yuzuki place a hand on the waitress' shoulder, "Touka. Touka snap out of it," Not wanting to look over towards the man that laid across the ground near them, Yuzuki helped the teen up while reassuring her, "We can talk later, okay, but for now we need to run."

Carefully pulling her up to her feet, Yuzuki frowned slightly at how Touka had some trouble that only made her worry about the teen's conditions, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Nodding, pushing the pain aside as she stood back, but her eyes kept finding their way back to Mado's corpse. Touka flinched at the pain, placing her hand against her wound as she watched Yuzuki tend to Hinami.

"Hinami get on my back," Kneeling down once she placed her mask back on, Yuzuki carefully held the young girl before motioning Touka to follow, "We can't waste any more time."

They hurried down the tunnel, but Yuzuki noticed how Touka couldn't keep up with her and the hybrid knew it was a matter of time until Amon would arrive. Stopping, Yuzuki offered to lend a hand to the teen in hopes that they'll reach the others, "Come on, let me help you."

Shaking her head, Touka didn't want anything to do with the girl since she wasn't in the best of terms with the dove, "No, I'm fine," Gritting her teeth together, curling her fingers at the pain that began to wash over her.

Frowning at how stubborn she was, Yuzuki insisted in helping the girl regardless, "You can barely keep up," Pausing, she knew that the teen couldn't possibly keep up with the injuries she recieved from their encounter with the Investigator.

Touka continued to refuse any form of help from the girl as she kept to herself, the teen clenched her side at the sudden sharp pain, "I don't-"

"Stop being stubborn for once Touka and let put everything aside. So let me help you," Setting Hinami down, so Touka could get on Yuzuki's back instead, but the teen soon gave in as she took account the pain she was in. Yuzuki made sure that the girl was comfortable before grabbing Hinami's hand as they hurried down the tunnel. Frowning, she knew that time was running short, but all she needed to do was get them out then later "I'll leave you two at the end of the tunnel."

The three of them continued down the tunnel, no one saying a word about what happened nor did they want to speak about the matter. Hinami kept her eyes on he ground, curling her fingers around the cloak that shielded her from view, but she'll glance up to see that Yuzuki's face was hidden behind the mask. Her eyes shifted over to see Touka look so distracted and Hinami looked away as they continued to move, but her eyes widen slightly the moment she felt her hand leave Yuzuki's grasps.

Yuzuki carefully helped Touka down while informing the two that she'll meet them soon, but she needed to leave before the others show up, "I'll meet you two at Anteiku, okay," Adjusting the cloak over Hinami, shielding her from the rain before turning back towards Touka. The dove's expression soften behind the mask as she nodded, "They'll be here soon to help you two."

Touka avoided any further contact with the dove, but she reached out to hold onto Hinami's hand before moving onward without Yuzuki. Stepping back, Yuzuki knew that they'll be fine since Yomo and Kaneki should be arriving soon so they all could return to Anteiku in peace. Feeling a bit comfortable allowing the two alone, Yuzuki ran off so she wouldn't cross paths with anyone else since she needs to change and head towards the cafe in order to talk to the two girls.

However, Yuzuki could feel everything twist within her as she recalled what became of Mado and the hybrid felt her breath disappear as she tried to imagine what Amon will do the second he discovers the man's body. But she began to wonder what will become of Touka and Hinami since the two are involved with the man's death, yet Yuzuki couldn't ignore that Kaneki also managed to gain attention from CCG due to his interaction with Amon.

Her mind continued to wonder until it finally reached the thought revolving around Akira since the girl will soon learn about the news surrounding her father's death. Yuzuki knew there will more issues arise shortly afterwards everything spreads through CCG, but she needed to do something since she's trapped in the middle of everything. Shaking her head, pushing all those thoughts to the back of her mind and worry about everything later, so she could focus on getting out of the rain and meet up with everyone at Anteiku.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Yoshimura turned the moment bell went off to only reveal the dove standing within the cafe, but he knew she'll be arriving soon since the others returned not so long ago. The manager went over to Yuzuki as he spared a few words with the girl as they head up the stairs to meet with everyone else. He reassured her that things will be fine, they'll work through everything and make sure that Hinami will be housed safely and keep an eye for Touka since she's still a bit shaken up about the whole despite her constantly brushing it aside. Yet Yuzuki knew that it'll take Touka some time to adjust herself after everything that has been said and done. Still the dove knew that everyone will pull through if they have the right support.

The manager open the door for Yuzuki while he stood back as he watched the dove rush over to the others, but Yoshimura closed the door before returning back to the shop while allowing the young ghouls to comfort each other.

"Hinami! Touka!" Wrapping her arms around the two girls, Yuzuki curled her fingers as she whispered to the pair, "Thank goodness you two are safe..."

Pulling away, she smiled faintly while reassuring that things will be better here on out, "Everything will be fine from now on, I swear..." Yuzuki brushed her fingers across Touka's face, moving her hair aside, but the dove knew that the girl didn't want to say anything. Sighing, the dove pulled back from the teen, "I'll think of something to cover whatever tracks that were left."

"Hinami... I'm going to allow you to live life," Resting her hand over the girl's hand, Yuzuki promised that she'll keep any more Investigators from going after her or anyone near them, "I'll do my best to make sure this chance won't be taken away from CCG. Not again"

She wrapped her arms around the dove, closing her eyes as she tried to speak without crying "I... Mother she-" Hiding her face as she curled her fingers into Yuzuki's back while whispering, "I don't want to run anymore, Yuzuki..."

Taking in a deep breath as she told the dove she's isn't going to remain confine in the room like before, instead she wants to live just like her mother wanted her to do, "I want to live!"

Leaning her head against the girl's, Yuzuki ran her hand through Hinami's hair as she calmly responded, "And that is what you're going to do," Closing her eyes, she whispered softly to her, "I'll protect that chance of life with everything I got so you can live."

"It's all right now..." Calming the girl down from all the horrific things she must've been through while confronting Mado, but everything is over and it's time to live once again instead of hiding in fear.

Kaneki stood back as he watched them, he smiled at how the dove comforted the young girl, but he glanced over to see that Touka kept her distance from the dove and everyone. He didn't managed to get any information from her when they found them, but he's assuming something happened with the other Investigator based on the injuries she recieved along with Hinami activating her kagune. But he knew there was something deeply troubling her regardless if she hid it in order to keep herself from looking weak. However, his attention turned back to the dove the moment he heard his name, but he knew that Yuzuki was going to get Touka alone so they could speak openly if the waitress allows it.

"Kaneki can you please take Hinami with you?" Pulling out of the girl's arms, Yuzuki caressed the girl's cheek before moving aside, but the dove still kept a distance from the teen who remain quiet, "Hinami, I'm going to talk to Touka alone okay, so go with Kaneki for now."

Nodding, she stood up while rubbing her face tiredly before glancing over to Touka, "Okay..."

Offering a smile as he held his hand out for her, Kaneki motioned her to come along so they could leave the two alone, "Come on, Hinami."

"Yes, Big Brother," Accepting his hand as the two left the room, but Hinami spared one more glance towards Touka before Kaneki closed the door behind them as they went to a different room.

The two didn't say anything once Kaneki left with Hinami, but the dove wasn't going to push any sort of questions especially since Yuzuki knew that whatever the girl was feeling revolved around the dead Investigator. Taking a moment before sitting down beside the ghoul, Yuzuki lifted her head slightly when she finally heard Touka speak up.

"I'm a murderer..." Curling her fingers, Touka refused to look over to the dove as she spoke about what happened not so long ago, "I let Hinami... I was wrong about the whole thing!"

Covering her face, recalling the ring that rested on the Investigator's hand and Touka couldn't ignore what her actions means, "He had a family, married and probably had kids himself and I-" Releasing a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts about the matter, but she still didn't know how to properly react, "I destroyed that... How can I..."

Guilt soon transformed to anger as Touka clenched her hands before glaring at the ground as she coldly stated a fact which only made her blood boil, "But that bastard planted Ryouko's hand there for Hinami to find," Running a hand through her hair as she harshly added on, "God! He even had Ryouko as his quinque, but he also had Hinami's father too!"

Yet all her anger soon disappeared, but there wasn't any guilt either instead she felt empty for a moment as her words soon began to fade away as a mere whisper, "Why... Why is the world so fucking cruel? So wrong?" Shutting her eyes as she felt tears building up, but she refused to allow any to fall as she continued on, "Why did it had to be Hinami? Why did I..."

Yuzuki lowered her eyes, closing her eyes as she allowed the girl to vent openly about her issues. The dove reached out for the teen, placing a hand over hers as she finally spoke up in hopes to ease the girl from her troubles, "Touka... You did the best for Hinami, you saved her and protected her from harm," Turning over to her, Yuzuki took a moment to face her completely and she added, "Don't feel as tho everything was wrong... Ryouko would be happy to know that Hinami is alive and after what Kaneki said about her final words..."

"It finally pulled Hinami out of the darkness," Offering a smile even if it held a sense of sadness, but Yuzuki tried to shed some form of light on the situation in hopes to get the girl to understand a bit more about everything surrounding them, "But I won't let you slip into it now or ever."

"That Investigator lost his wife years ago already to a _ghoul_ , it's the day where his lust for revenge and pure hatred was born," Pulling away, Yuzuki placed her hands on her lap as she explained a few things about the Investigator that died because of Touka and Hinami, "But.. But he did have a daughter who will suffer the lost of her father, her last parent..."

Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath before allowing her thoughts to run off to what will happen once she steps foot in CCG, "But everything will be my issue and I'll handle the aftermath so don't worry."

"You **idiot** ," Touka chuckled dryly as she muttered coldly, "Stop doing this shit, protecting us as if asked for it. Running off, leaving us behind, as if it'll protect us."

Her lips twitched, but Yuzuki explained herself, "I'm not doing it just to do it, but you must know that whatever occurs within this ward will be held over me no matte what," Opening her eyes, Yuzuki didn't spare a look towards the girl beside her as she revealed, "I'm a ghoul to them and people died within my squad, people gotten hurt as well, so of course I'll be blamed."

Chuckling, Yuzuki shook her head as she stated, "So technically I'm responsible for all this occurring to them, so that's why I'm telling you to not worry because I'll be held temporarily accountable for the time being until they finally look towards those who caused it," Finally she tilted her head over to the girl, "Then eyes will be placed on you and Hinami after everything goes through me."

Touka glanced over to the dove and it took a moment before muttering over to the girl, "...Sorry..."

Blinking, Yuzuki turned over to the girl before reassuring her that there's no point in apologizing for anything especially since it won't change anything, but mainly she knew that the ghoul genuinely felt guilty for what happened. But Yuzuki smiled faintly before placing a hand on Touka's shoulder, "Life is complicated, there will be times that good people do wrong things probably against our inner wishes. But it doesn't make them truly bad people because we all make mistakes, yet like I said life is very complicated in a world like this."

Lowering her eyes, Yuzuki took a deep breath as her thoughts wondered off, _Especially when there's two sides blinded by a false reality..._

Touka looked away, holding her side carefully snorting back, "Just shut up with your talk already."

Smiling at the girl's words, Yuzuki sighed before changing the subject, "Now we need to help Hinami," Placing a hand on her shoulder as she began to talk about Hinami future, "She'll learn about the human world, studying and we'll teach her the basics in order for her to defend herself in case of anything like this happens again."

"I'll risk everything in order to threw them off your trails, so CCG won't get near you or anyone like this again," Looking away, Yuzuki felt this burden hang over her as she recalled a few things, but the dove didn't go into further detail, "And I know you hate me for saying that, but I have my reasons for doing things like this..."

"Touka, please just don't fight against them again," Lowering her head, Yuzuki knew things aren't simply said and done, "It'll only hurt you and I can't bear to see this."

Frowning at her words, moving away from the dove as she harshly responded, "I... I can't let them keep killing us!" Her eyes looked away, not fully knowing where to go or what decisions to makes, but her words disappeared the moment Touka had no words to say, "I also don't want to be a-!"

"You won't have to be..." Her expression soften, listening to Touka as she watched how the ghoul was torn, but the dove closed her eyes as she turned away, "Just... just break away from the cycle of revenge... It's your only hope to live in peace, trust me Touka."

"I... I'm so sorry Yuzuki," Leaning over her knees, she held her head while allowing herself to be vulnerable and it was clearly visible by the way her words left her lips, "I failed again..."

Wrapping her arms around her, Yuzuki already knew from everything she learned that Touka has always been left behind by the people she truly cared about who wished to protect her. Yet the dove didn't want to hear her hold burden for what happened in the past. Leaning her head against hers as she whispered, "No you didn't, Touka, so don't think that."

"We'll get through this together," Leaning her head against hers, Yuzuki comforted the girl and the dove knew she was wrong for putting a distance between them, but in the end she needed to be there when they needed her, _I'm sorry for leaving you all alone..._

Closing her eyes the moment she felt the girl wrap her arms around her, but the two didn't share anymore words as they allowed the silence to settle in and just work through everything that has happened recently, to put old things aside and let them go in order to move forward without anymore burdens restraining them. Yuzuki listened how the girl's breathing soon calmed down and the dove didn't move as she allowed Touka to just recollect herself without disturbing her.

However, Yuzuki couldn't help herself from thinking about what she did and how closed off she was with everyone. She knew it must've hurt the teen even if she won't ever admit it, but the dove knew that Touka has constantly been abandoned and Yuzuki understood what she did was basically abandoning everyone in Anteiku. So without a doubt, she knew why Touka wasn't too open with her because of her actions and Yuzuki thought to herself, _I promise not to abandon you ever again_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

He turned around at the sound of the door, but he knew it was Yuzuki once he recognized her scent and went over to her. Offering a smile before telling her about Hinami, "Hinami showered and changed, she finally fell asleep in peace after I read a small passage for her," He paused once noticing how the dove appeared to lost in thought to notice his words, Kaneki tilted his head as he called her, "Yuzuki...?"

Stepping forward, he noticed how distraught she was, but before he could see if there was anything for her to talk about he paused the second Yuzuki asked him. How she asked if he was okay with everything that happened, "Are you okay?"

He didn't know what to say, but Kaneki knew he wasn't actually fine especially after what happened when he was fighting against the Investigator, "...I... I lost control and..." Bringing a hand over his covered eye, recalling the sensation that he couldn't fight back, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the dove at the thought of following through with the act of killing someone, "I didn't want- I couldn't-"

Looking up when he felt her hand brush across his cheek while whispering, "You're suppressing it and it will be more difficult to control it," Sighing, she merely told him the truth if he continues down the path of denying his ghoul half, "You won't win against it..."

"I hurt Yomo and..." Turning away from her, revealing what he did and how he didn't even realized what he did until afterwards. Shaking his head, he looked back over to her while placing his hand over hers as he whispered, afraid of the possibility, "What if I hurt more people, the people I care about."

"If you continue to suppress this then the only way is for you to do is take it out on something before you lose control," Curling her fingers over his hand, telling him the truth that he has yet to accept, "Or you will harm someone if you continue to do this."

Closing her eyes, her expression soften as she attempted in broadening his view, "It's best if you accept it and allow it into your life instead of caging it away," She felt her body move forward when his arms wrapped around her, Yuzuki leaned her hand against his shoulder while running her hand over his back, "It's the best thing for you to do."

Closing his eye, curling his fingers into her back, Kaneki held her close as he muttered, "...I'm afraid..."

Stepping back, she offered a smile before lifting his face, "You're fine now."

Furrowing his brows, recalling how someone interfered between his fight with the Investigator, but Kaneki still didn't understand their intentions, "Someone saved me or helped me... Phantom, she saved me from doing something I'll regret greatly..." Looking down, his fingers tighten over hers as he whispered, "But I still hurt Yomo..."

"But you didn't kill anyone, so that's all what matters," Moving away, Yuzuki walked over to take a seat while the boy remain standing for a moment as he thought about a few things.

"She even saved Touka before..." He began to put the pieces together, coming to a possibility that Phantom must've done more than interfere, "She probably went to help Hinami and Touka from the Investigator that went their direction."

Raising a brow, he looked over to the dove while asking a question in hopes that she'll have an answer, "How could someone like Phantom save us...?"

Yuzuki sat down, sighing before responding back, but she didn't provide much information surrounding the ghoul like person, "Phantom is a complete enigma within CCG," Closing her eyes as she simply stated, "No true signs that the person behind the mask is a ghoul or human."

Kaneki sat beside her, listening to her talk about the mysterious person behind the mask, but she didn't have say a lot about the subject. The dove lifted her head as she added on, "She aids ghouls and humans alike whenever they're in trouble."

Blinking, looking off to the distance as he began to think about the purpose behind Phantom's actions, but Kaneki couldn't stop himself from thinking, "...We should have more people like her then..."

Shaking her head, but Yuzuki couldn't help herself from chuckling at his words. Leaning against his shoulder as she whispered, "No one's crazy enough to do that... But I like the thought of it..." Taking in a deep breath, Yuzuki closed her eyes, "Thank you."

Confused to why she would say something like that, "For what?"

"For risking so much for Touka and Hinami," Sitting up, she explained herself, "For telling Hinami the final words of Ryouko." She smiled over to him, rephasing herself, "Thank you for stepping in and saving them."

He stared at her, Kaneki was glad that he managed to do something unlike the other times, but this time he did something even if it only bought time for Touka and Hinami. His expression soften, pulling her hand into his when she said, "To know you're safe."

But there was something bothering still and this time he asked if she was alright, Kaneki was aware that she must've feel conflicted between her colleagues from work and her friends in Anteiku. Lowering his eye, noticing how her fingers tighten around his, but he glanced back to her, "Are you okay, Yuzuki?"

"...I'll be facing the aftermath tomorrow," Shaking her head, she wasn't fine no matter what, Yuzuki knows she'll always end up losing someone from either side, "How I'll listen to yet another speech and see another empty chair..."

Closing her eyes, she pulled away from him in order to cover her face, "I can't help but feel terrible for what Touka and Hinami went through..." Leaning back into him when he decided to pull her into his arms in hopes that he could comfort her, but he listened to her words, "Please keep them out of any trouble and just refine yourself from engaging into any more ghoul activities..."

Looking away, Kaneki rested his head over hers before responding back, "I'll... I'll do my best, I promise."

It was quiet between them, but their minds were filled with so many thoughts. Looking down at the dove once she moved, he removed himself from her while Yuzuki released a deep breath, "It's getting late and I need to try to catch some sleep," Getting to her feet, Yuzuki wrapped an arm around herself before whispering, "Tomorrow will be a long day..."

Standing up, Kaneki carefully watched her as she began to speak more about the issue, "...There surely will be people accusing me for having a hand in this because they're part of my squad..." Yuzuki chuckled dryly to herself before tilting her head up towards the ceiling, muttering to herself, "Because I'm a ghoul... and all this happened within a short time frame..."

Touching her forehead, she note down a few things that have occurred within the 20th Squad she's part of and Yuzuki already knew it sounded bad, _Two deaths... Two injured... One removal from the squad..._ Frowning, she didn't even know what to think about the situation or how things will be tomorrow, "God, I can't even imagine the issues-"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, reassuring her that things won't be too bad for her, "Then don't, things will get better... I hope..."

"But how can I simply forget about-" Her eyes widen once realizing what Touka and Kaneki did earlier that day, how they both were in CCG and it only made her wonder if anyone could've possible seen them. If Amon saw the two ghouls in CCG and if the man did then he could possible recognize them later on.

Yuzuki turned sharply, frowning as she faced him before scolding the boy, "It doesn't make what you and Touka pulled earlier excused either," Bringing her hands over her face, shaking her head as she just vented a bit, "What the hell were you two thinking?!"

Running her fingers through her hair at the thought that people could possibly connect Mado's death to the two 'students' that provided information revolving around Hinami's case, "I swear, no one listens to me when I warn you guys to stay back," She frowned over to him before telling how he was lucky to be the one to be dragged away instead of Touka, "Do you understand how lucky **you** were, _especially_ you for passing through the RC gates without setting them off. For me to be in the area to save you from getting questioned any further."

"That only made me stress out knowing that you two were so reckless," Taking a deep breath, Yuzuki crossed her arms before sparing a few more words about their action and how she felt about their reckless behavior, "Knowing that you two were right there and I can't do anything if something were to happen. To be on enemy grounds and knowing you two could've gotten killed if they found out."

"...We thought that maybe..." Kaneki explained why they went straight to CCG, but even after saying it he knew it sounded crazy for ghouls to do, "'To throw off the Investigators from getting closer to Hinami, so they could leave the 20th Ward and Hinami alone."

Scratching the back of his head, remembering how the Investigator dragged him through the gates and Kaneki could clearly recall the feelings that rushed through him when it happened, "I wasn't expecting to be pulled away and I really wasn't prepared to go through the gates."

"But I couldn't face you when you showed up," His face flushed in embarrassment as he remembered how Yuzuki confronted him at CCG, but he clearly knew that she was not pleased to know he and Touka were there, "I'm sorry to put you in that situation, but I..."

"I'm sorry for doing that," Lowering his eye, but he looked up the moment the dove touched his face before taking a step closer to him.

Yuzuki shook her head, forgiving him for going something so rash. Resting her forehead against him, whispering, "Ken, just think before going through such an absurd plan like that again," Looking up, she sighed before allowing a smile to appear, "I'm just relieved that you and Touka weren't harmed."

Her eyes widen when she was pulled into an embrace, Yuzuki returned it, but she closed her eyes when he spoke up, "Yuzuki I..."

"It's okay," The dove hid her face into his shoulder, trying to drop the topic since there wasn't anything else to be said or done about. Shifting, Yuzuki brushed nose against his cheek and he moved to look at her, she muttered under her breath, "I just need to go home and just prepare myself for tomorrow."

Taking a step back, Yuzuki rubbed her eyes tiredly since the day took so much energy out of her, "I need catch some sleep if I can. Since tomorrow is going to be a long day that I can't imagine how I'm going to make it through the day."

He chuckled, Kaneki removed her hands while placing them into his, smiling at how her facial expression changed as he watched the way she was confused for a moment, "I'll walk you home," Offering to accompany her home, his fingers caressed her skin but their attention was pulled away the second the door opened.

Quickly stepping away from the dove, Kaneki could feel his face heat up slightly, but he remained calm when he noticed it was only Yomo. However, the boy could only recalled their little incident in when he lost control and took it out on the man. Yet Yomo didn't seem bothered at all, maintaining his stoic expression as he glanced between the two before stating, "I'll be taking you two home," Turning away while adding on a few things, "It's late and this weather isn't suited for you two to walk through."

Yuzuki nodded, offering a smile towards the man, "Thank you, Yomo," The dove turned over to Kaneki before accepting his hand into hers as she whispered over to him to reassure him that whatever happened when he wasn't in his right state won't be held against him, "Don't hold it against yourself."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Stirring in her sleep, Yuzuki couldn't managed to settle down enough to allow herself to sleep since so much happened. She kept thinking about the death of Mado and how Amon will be once everything is settled within CCG. But she couldn't sleep as the guilt continued to make her feel so uneasy about everything, how she's torn in between favoring one side over the other. Sitting up with her hands covering her face and the dove felt like she couldn't breath for a moment. Yuzuki shut her eyes, taking a second to try to collect herself, but the dove couldn't shake off her thoughts and personal ties to everything.

Something brushed against her arm causing the dove to smile, she knew that her cat came to comfort her, but even with the company of her beloved pet she couldn't shake off the feeling. Taking a deep breath, laying back down while the black feline nuzzle beside the dove, resting it's small head against her arm and Yuzuki ran her fingers over the soft fur. Closing her eyes, slowly calming down her nerves as she tried to ease her worries for the time being. Even if she tries, she couldn't sleep with the constant worrying along with the haunting feeling of isolation that might come out as a consequence.

Sighing, Yuzuki focused solely on her little feline's heart beat, allowing herself to only listen to the creature's breathing patterns as he nuzzle against her. It soon became comfortable for her to let her mind slip away. Recalling her conservation with Yoshimura as the two spoke about what occurred and afterwards a small talk with Shinohara who called her about the death of Mado. The two Investigators spared a few words in regards to their colleague's tragic end, but she was informed about a few things that they'll do tomorrow and Yuzuki spoke with Arima about the situation as well which they'll properly discuss later. Which she needs to sleep so she could head down to CCG and handle whatever could come out of this ordeal.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Carefully listening to her mentor, but Yuzuki already knew what he was saying since it wasn't anything too surprising and she calmly stated, "I'm aware that people will be trying to pin all this on me," Folding her arms, Yuzuki began to list a few possible explanations for what others would think about the recent events,"Even if you look at it, the only Investigator who's a ghoul residing within the ward where most of our recent loses took place. Well I look like the one possibly responsible."

"But it all started with one violent ghoul then all this happened," Narrowing her eyes, she turned over to the white haired Investigator while giving some of her thoughts on the matter, "The 20th Ward isn't like the other wards like the 13th or the 21th, but it isn't like the 1st Ward either."

His expression didn't change much after listening to her, but he merely reminded her, "Yet this only further proves why they placed a squad and reactivated the 20th Ward Branch."

Sighing, already knowing that CCG doesn't mourn long as they continued to move forward regardless who they lose or how many casualties they receive in this endless battle, "I'm assuming they're going to add another pair into the 20th Ward and provide Amon a new partner."

Returning his attention over to her, his voice didn't waver from it's static tone as he made one point clear, "Which they'll be working along with you and the others within your assigned squad," Seeing if she'll do anything about the fact that she's required to work alongside others especially since majority of the Investigators are new to her.

"I'll be fine with the bad reputation ," Brushing it aside, not going to allow it to bother her since it's something she be used to by now, "It's nothing new, but I'll deal with it."

Tilting his head, Arima studied how she continued to ignore the consequences she'll get into, "You're aware that if your colleagues don't trust you then there's a high chance that-"

"That they'll leave me for dead? Yes, I understand," Raising a brow, finishing his sentence before nodding as she chuckled at the thought, "I'm fully aware of the risk, which is the very reason why I denied a partner to begin with and refused to be part of any squad aside those who I've grown to trust."

Shrugging her shoulders, she already knew that her life was merely on a clock, ticking away until time completely runs out, "I know there are people here that won't hesitate to let me die on the field," Yet she was serious about making sure to make the most of it despite a few restrictions that were placed on her.

"That is why I asked Shinohara if he'll take up the position in working within the 20th Ward," Sighing, explaining a few things in how he managed to offer a hand towards the girl with some of the recent events involving her, "I've worked with him before so I know he won't go against you unless you break regulation. Along with his subordinate, Suzuya, who won't hesitate to lend you a hand if you need it."

Advising her about a few things, Arima moved away before coldly stating a fact that she shouldn't forget, "So you have some allies with you until you do something to destroy that trust."

"I understand," Frowning slightly, but Yuzuki closed her eyes for a moment before sighing as she looked over to him, "I'm grateful for it and I'm sorry for the trouble."

Her expression soften, shaking her head before offering a smile as she thanked him, "Thank you."

Not saying much in return, he only ruffled her hair a bit and it was enough for her to know what he possibly means since the man wasn't one for words. She chuckled at his strange acts, but it's something she's grown used to through the years she spent with him. A faint smile appeared across his face, but it soon faded once he took notice of the door opening which also gained the girl's attention. The two saw Shinohara who paused for a moment, realizing that he didn't knock before entering, but the man didn't expect to see anyone else beside Yuzuki in her workplace, yet he shouldn't be surprised either.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Shinohara glanced between the two, not knowing if he stepped in on anything important or possibly disturbed them from whatever they were discussing.

Reassuring him that he didn't interrupt anything important, she turned towards his direction, "You're fine, Shinohara, there wasn't anything you intruded on."

Moving away, Arima was straightforward as he glanced over to the young Investigator, "We finished our discussion."

Nodding, Shinohara sighed under his breath before maintaining the purpose he showed up, "I'm here so we can pay our respects for Mado," He came to collect Yuzuki so they could head down to the room that was holding the service, but he wasn't expecting to run into Arima in the progress of doing so.

Shifting her eyes away from the man, Yuzuki knew that Mado's funeral service was being held today, "Yes..." Sighing, she went over towards Shinohara so they could head down to the place, but she glanced over when Arima spoke up.

"I'll join you," Deciding to go along with them since they're on their way, but he also wanted to show his respect since Mado was among the handful of Investigators he worked with many times before.

The three of them didn't say anything else as they continued down the hall, but they managed to run into Marude who was also on his way to Mado's funeral service. But unlike the other three Investigators, Marude didn't appear to show any remorse for the death of their colleague. Yet everyone kept to themselves until some things were brought up that sparked a conservation, much to most of their dislike.

Shinohara still couldn't believe someone like Mado, a man he worked alongside many times, an Investigator that he wouldn't expect to die in such a way. Lowering his eyes, he began to wonder about the fallen Investigator as he whispered to himself, "...To think even Mado would..."

Marude shrugged his shoulder, a smug look fell across his lips as he spoke merciless about the man's death. "Well, if you were to ask me I'd say it was the most natural result."

Narrowing her eyes, following behind the Investigators as she listened to Marude speak poorly about the dead even if she wasn't in the best of terms with Mado, but she still respected the man nonetheless. Yet she kept her words to herself, _...They say ghouls have no remorse...? How cruel of you, Marude..._

Chuckling, glancing over to Shinohara before adding onto his comment, "This all happened because he was too busy collecting weapons in a daze to improve his skills."

"Marude-san," Frowning at the man's words, Arima scolded him before parting ways from Marude, "Please keep your scornful words towards the dead to yourself."

Yuzuki stopped in front of the door while the others continued on ahead of her, but she noticed that Shinohara and Arima paused to see if she'll follow along. Shaking her head, folding her arms before motioning them to go on without her, "I'll stay out here," Turning away the moment she knew that they have gone into the room, Yuzuki lowered her head, _I know I'm not wanted in there... More importantly I know Mado wouldn't want me there to begin with..._

She turned slightly when a pair of Investigators passed her, but Yuzuki knew the sad truth and she seen it too many times with people dying on the field. But it's only reality, lowering her eyes as she listened to one of the men say, "We don't even have enough time for mourning,"

They quickly left the area so they could return to their duties as Investigators while Yuzuki continued to walk down towards the nearby table that Amon was sitting at. She noticed how the man was alone, starring off into space, probably remembering a few things about his deceased mentor. Yuzuki stopped across from him before speaking up, "May I sit here?"

Blinking, Amon looked up to see the dove and he was surprised to see her, "Yuzuki-san?"

"Forgive me," Looking away, Yuzuki offered her apologizes as she stood beside the empty chair, "I don't wish to appear rude or cruel for not properly attending Mado's funeral."

"...I understand..." He shook his head, looking away as he stared at the room that held his deceased partner while reassuring his colleague that he wouldn't hold it against her, "There's no need to apologize, Yuzuki-san."

Glancing back, he saw how she took a sit across from him, but Amon only wondered why Yuzuki decided to show up, "I'm merely surprised to even see you here despite everything."

Yuzuki stared off, furrowing her brows before speaking up, "If you don't mind me sparing a few words."

"Not at all," He shook his head, allowing her to say what she had in mind since he had nothing else to do besides mourn over Mado's death.

"I respect him, despite most of the cruel things he has said or done towards me. I never hated him nor did I ever wish death upon him like he does to me," Lacing her fingers together, Yuzuki told him about her thoughts on Mado, "In truth, it's quite sad... Mado... I honestly never pictured him dying before I did."

Amon was taken back at her words, not fully understanding how someone like her could possible think that. He knew she was considered an Investigator, but in the end they can't ignore the fact that she was a ghoul nonetheless. It only made him question things even further especially with his encounter with the eye patch ghoul and Phantom, he didn't understand how ghouls could display such emotions, _...A_ _ **ghoul**_ _... mourning an Investigator..._

"He had his achievements within CCG," Nodding, she recognized some things that Mado has done while placing her opinion on the man, "But I may not be his favorite person or _ghoul_ , yet I... I still respected him. I might not agree with him, but I still respect his wishes such as not wanting me to attend his funeral if he ever died."

"A ghoul attending his funeral won't do..." She chuckled dryly, shaking her head before lowering it slightly, releasing a deep breath as the thought crossed her mind, ... _It won't make sense..._

Yuzuki looked up before continuing on, "So I rather sit out here and gain disapproving looks from everyone then to disturb Mado's rest," Her expression sadden, closing her eyes as she whispered, "...It's a real shame how his life ended like this..."

 _Even tho his life ended the moment his wife died..._ Still she knew that Mado didn't truly live life instead he was merely existing in a sense and Yuzuki was thinking to herself, _...A life filled with regrets..._

Lightening the mood, Yuzuki offered a smile towards the man, "Amon, you were a good partner for Mado," Turning away, she brought up a few points in hopes that he'll consider so he could get by with Mado's passing, "So don't hold onto such feelings of regret because in a world so wrong like ours, there will always be things we cannot change nor do we know the future of our actions."

"But I do believe you were a prefect fit for Mado and without a doubt I can tell he truly was honored to be your mentor," Standing back to her feet, sighing under her breath before saying a few more things to him, "So I hope you'll overcome this tragedy, Amon, and surely Mado would want that of you as well."

Starring at her, Amon didn't have anything to say to what she said, but it left him speechless to hear such things from someone who's a ghoul. But before he could say anything, someone interrupted him, "Thank yo-"

"Crybaby Amon!"

Sitting up, he finally noticed Shinohara walking over to him with a smile, but Amon didn't appreciate the name he recieved, "Shinohara-san!?"

Shinohara laughed, standing beside Yuzuki as he continued to tease the man since Amon held an expression that made him look like he was about to shed a few tears, "Yo, you about to burst into tears again?"

Yuzuki couldn't stop herself from giggling at how Shinohara still maintained his sense of humor despite everything, "Shinohara, I don't believe teasing Amon is a good idea at the moment."

Chuckling, Shinohara crossed his arms before smiling over to her before glancing back to Amon, "How about I scold him instead?"

Sighing, he took a moment before lowering his eyes as he whispered, "...What happened to Mado is unfortunate..." Closing his eyes, recalling a few old memories revolving around the man and Shinohara looked over to Amon, "I also lost an old friend and that makes me sad..."

Lowering her eyes, Yuzuki listened to the sadness in his voice, but her eyes widen the moment another Investigator called for Shinohara who said, "Shinohara-san! Juuzou has..."

Quickly responding back, Shinohara turned over to the man as he asked about his subordinate while hoping that the boy didn't get himself in trouble, "What did he do this time!?"

Excusing herself, Yuzuki decided to be the one to check if Juuzou gotten himself into any form of trouble so Shinohara could speak with Amon a bit longer, "Shinohara, I'll handle Juuzou."

"Thank you, Yuzuki-san," Smiling, he watched Yuzuki go handle his subordinate, but Shinohara released a heavy sigh before glancing over to Amon, "Just a little while ago I was teamed up with a super disastrous kid..." Nodding, he didn't want to leave Juuzou with Yuzuki too long since it's mainly his responsibility to watch him, "I better get going soon, seriously, and I don't wish to leave Yuzuki with the burden on watching my subordinate. Even tho I know she can handle him, but I am responsible for his actions."

But before he left, Shinohara paused before remembering something, "Oh, Amon!"

Looking up, he raised a brow at the man, "Yes?"

"I think that guy was proud of you," Smiling, he placed a bag in front of the man before excusing himself so he could meet up with Juuzou before the boy does anything troublesome.

His eyes widen when he saw the gloves within the clear plastic bag that once belonged to his mentor. Amon smiled at the sight of them, but he couldn't find the words to thank the man, "Mado Kureo was-" Stopping himself, Amon simply nodded his head as he watched Shinohara leave to tend to his subordinate, _...Thank you..._

* * *

 **Yuzuki's Pov**

Lately I've heard about some ghoul activity and from what was reported, I already knew who was the one up to trouble, but there's one main issue. Coming to a halt, finally reaching the gate that separate the estate from the rest of society, but I couldn't help from feeling a bit nostalgic when my fingers gazed the metal.

 _I wonder how long it has been since I've been here..._ Curling my fingers around the bars, I remembered the few times that I came here with my father before everything happened, _It's far too long because I was merely a child when I first took foot on these grounds_

Lifting my head, I noticed someone stood behind the other side but from the tone of her voice, she didn't appear to be welcoming, "Who are you and what is your business of being here?"

Moving away from the gate, properly introducing myself along with my forgotten surname in hopes that it'll enough, "My name is Yuzuki Bellerose, my father was a friend of the Tsukiyama family and I wish to speak to Mirumo Tsukiyama."

I was not surprised, I remembered how serious Matsumae was about her duties from the times I've seen her around and now it's no difference when she firmly denied me entrance, "I cannot let you in if you haven't informed us before hand, so I'll ask you to-"

"Matsumae, please allow our guest in," My eyes widen at the familiar voice, but I was surprised that he was out here to begin with since he tends to be further inside the estate. I could only imagine that he hasn't changed from the last time I've seen him. Motioning Matsumae to open the gate while offering an apologize for her actions, "Forgive her. Matsumae has always been a caution servant and surely she wouldn't want to allow any unwanted guests into the Tsukiyama home."

But I could tell he wouldn't have thought of seeing me again since it's been so long that my family has been gone, so I was barely the last person he expected to see at his gate, "However, I have yet to hear the Bellerose family name for almost a decade," He began to guide me further inside, folding his arms behind him as he mentioned, "Last I heard was when news about their dismay, but it appears-"

"-It appears you are the last one standing, isn't it?" Mirumo paused, glancing over to me as he compared her young self to her current self, "Yuzuki-san, you've grown over the years since I last saw you as a child."

Continuing on as he brought up a few old times that I haven't even thought about as if I forgot, "I remember you and my dear Shuu would always bicker over the musical notes, but still it was shocking to hear that your family is no longer here."

Folding my arms back, I continued to follow behind him as the thought crossed my mind after hearing his words, _Who wouldn't...? My family tends to be very memorable, but it appears not anymore..._

"I would've loved for Shuu to see you again, but I cannot say the same for you from what I can gather," He was only buying time until shifting to the main point of the conservation revolving around me, "You've lost your sight."

"Don't underestimate me," Chuckling, it was bound to happen until he'll touch onto that subject, "I might appear at a disadvantage, but looks can be deceiving. I'm fully aware of my surroundings, so I can _see_ where you stand, but I cannot _see_ you like before."

But the fact he brought up his son only reminded me about the current case building around his late night activities, yet I didn't mention it, "Maybe another time I'll meet Shuu and see how time groomed him, surely he must've grown to be a well manner gentlemen with an appearance that would match yours from the last I've seen you," I could only imagine what he and Shuu must look now as I jokingly comment, "Always fashionable that he must've adopted from you."

Sighing, I decided to cut to the chase for why I showed up unexpectedly "However, I'm not truly here to speak of things such as catching up on old times," I knew I needed to clear a few things up before anything comes up that could possible harm what my father did during his time, "I'm merely here as the head of the Bellerose household and renew the alliance my father made with the Tsukiyama family."

Stopping in my tracks causing him to turn over to me while I brought up something that needed to be address, "As a friend, I wish to inform you one important detail revolving my new life."

"Of course, but there is no need for it since the business affairs your father and I had were well established," Turning around, not minding my words, but I can't agree to his words in regards to my father, "A man I respected so I trust his daughter would live up to the family name."

Shifting my eyes away, I felt this feeling of guilt when he spoke about my biological father and a part of me was sadden at the thought, _A family name I've abandoned..._

"Yet I do wonder what became of you over the decade that you were presumed dead," Raising a brow as he took a moment to obverse me, pondering about what I've done during the time frame that I've disappeared.

Setting my arms down beside me, lifting my head as I bluntly stated the truth, "I've lived as a CCG Investigator."

"Sir-" Matsumae quickly stepped in the second I mentioned CCG, but before she could anything that lead us into a fight Mirumo dismissed her.

"Stand down," Mirumo didn't spare a look towards Matsumae, but he didn't say anything instead he paused as if he thinking about how I ended up like this, "I wouldn't have expected such a thing from you."

Holding my hands up in defense, explaining myself but I knew that there must be some conflict due to my ties with the organization that have been a threat to all ghouls alike yet I wanted to clear up any misunderstanding, "Do not think of me as an enemy nor do I intend to ever harm your family," Pausing, I knew it was difficult to by pass the fact I'm a dove, but I also needed to reassure him that I'm an alley, not an enemy, "You've done so much for my father and I don't wish to soil the name he left behind."

 _...I have a responsibility in maintaining the legacy he left behind..._

"So I wish to only inform you that I've been working as a Investigator and if there were to ever be trouble then know I'll lend you a hand," Lowering my hands, I further spoke about my intentions without revealing the main purpose that I've decided to expose myself, "Just like you lend a hand to my father when he moved to Japan."

I was serious about a few things such as maintaining whatever ties my father had and I didn't want to destroy it, "After all I will carry out the loyalty my father placed into the Tsukiyama family," Bringing up a fact that neither of could deny, I couldn't possible allow someone so important get far wrapped up in CCG because it'll only mean the downfall of so many, "Also what would society be without your family, especially for the ghoul communities that you've helped."

Matsumae kept close, not removing her eyes from me in case I were to pull something to endanger Mirumo or anyone within the Tsukiyama household. Mirumo walked away as he stated a few things before taking a seat underneath the shade, "You were always a strange child, always looking at the world differently and now you gotten yourself entangled with CCG," I studied his movements, noticing how he crossed his legs before resting his hands on his knee while bringing up my father's name, "I wonder how Armand would think of this, but surely you always protected your family name then and now you wish to revive it."

I didn't say anything, listening to him as I stood still, _I would never know, would I...?_

"I remember how your father asked me one day, a bit before the tragedy that fell onto your family," My eyes widen at the information, but I brushed it aside without dwelling on it any longer when he continued to speak, "He asked me to lend a helping hand to you if you managed to survive."

There's a part of me that actually wants to seat down with him and listen to what he knew about my father especially when Yoshimura doesn't say much about my family, but I knew Mirumo was familiar with my family due to business affairs they had. Then there's a part of me that honestly didn't want to know what my family was all about besides whatever knowledge I knew already and leave everything else alone.

"But it appears you're stable even if it meant you're part of CCG," He grew serious, contemplating on what course of action to take and I didn't blame him for doing so.

Folding my arms behind me as I decided to bringing up a few key points to reassure him that I don't mean any harm, "Mirumo, if you would like then how about I make a proposal," This is where I began to shed some light by bringing up a clearer reason that could erase any misunderstanding, "If anything ever transpired with CCG that made your family a target then I'll provide a head notice before anything were to happen."

Curling my fingers around my wrist, recalling the recent reports surrounding about a ghoul and I firmly stated, "I'll even protect your son, Shuu, if he were to ever leave something behind that could possible cause an issue later on," I knew one thing about Mirumo and that is he deeply cares for his son, so he will do anything to keep him safe from harm.

"A _Ghoul_ Investigator watching over a ghoul?" Leaning back into his chair, Mirumo raised a brow before commenting, "I do believe you're capable of it, but yet I don't fully see how you can handle it."

I knew he might still be caution about the whole ordeal surrounding my situation, "I might have forgotten to mention that I'm not merely an Investigator," Sighing, I stared him while adding another detail about my life, "But I am the one that goes by Phantom. I've protected ghouls and humans alike from harm, so I'll watch him as Phantom if things were to lead him astray."

Chuckling, commenting on a familiar note that was related to what the Tsukiyama family have done for so long themselves, "I have also gotten connections within the ghoul communities along with some human allies."

This only stirred a faint reaction from the ghoul before speaking up, "For someone who cannot see properly, you surely have your hands in areas that allow you to _see_ everything."

"Like yourself," Gesturing over to him, I smiled faintly as I recalled a few old memories, "Our families have always maintain a strong root within the world regardless if we're ghouls."

Standing from his seat, giving his final response towards my offer, "I accept your proposal and do hope our alliance will continue like your father once did," I don't know if it's what I said or merely because of the history behind my family's involvement with his that became his deciding factor into agreeing, "Hearing the Bellerose name brought old memories but I do hope you won't disappoint that name."

Taking a deep breath, "I'm alive because of my parents, I'm alive because of my father and I will keep his memory alive until my last breath," I took a moment for myself to recollect my thoughts, closing my eyes, "I've might have stopped using my surname, but it doesn't mean I'll forget the meaning behind it and the history laced around it."

Excusing myself, I couldn't help myself from smiling as I bid my farewell, "Thank you for your time and understanding."

"Matsumae, please escort her," Gesturing over to one of his main servant before excusing himself, but he paused for a moment then I heard his tone changed slightly as he said, "It's an honor to have spoken to a Bellerose again, Yuzuki-san."

Following close behind Matsumae who still didn't welcome my presents like Mirumo, but I didn't say anything else in the matter as we walked down the path towards the gates that secured the Tsukiyama estate. However, I wonder what will become of this, what will I think of Shuu Tsukiyama the moment we cross paths again after so long, but from what I've learned he's just a strange man and a deceiving ghoul. But I'll set that issue aside whenever it comes to it for now I needed to go meet up with Kaneki since we agreed to meet with each other after work.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The dove offered her apologizes once she reached him since she didn't know how long he was waiting for her, "Sorry for being a little late, but I had a few things to handle first."

"It's alright, Yuzuki-chan, I understand," Holding his arm out for her, he smiled at the dove as the two began to walk together, "I'm glad you're fine."

Furrowing her brows, Yuzuki tilted her head as she took notice that his voice held some form of worry as if something wasn't right, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Nudging him, she faced him as she tried to figure out what was going through his mind, "I can sense it, so don't lie to me Ken."

Looking away, he thought back to earlier in the day when he was working at Anteiku and he obverse how Touka was a bit different after what happened with the Investigators, "Lately... I've noticed that Touka has been worked up ever since the whole..."

"She snapped at me a bit more than usual, but I won't say anything about it, so I let her be," Frowning, Kaneki hasn't really seen the girl actually allow such behaviors to interfere with her work that it caught his attention, "But this time it's getting to the point that it's written across her face and it's effecting her work."

Yuzuki began to think of any possible explanation that could help understand Touka's behavior, but it's been two days since she last spoke to her about the whole ordeal, "Has she said anything that's obvious?"

Shaking his head, but he only revealed something that gave him some insight about Touka's view on the whole thing, "The manager told us about some recent ghoul activity going on in the 20th Ward which has attracted from Investigators."

"Hmmm..."

This pulled his attention over to see how the dove appeared to be aware of it so he asked, "You know about it?"

"Yes, I've noticed that Investigators who aren't assigned to the 20th Ward have been wondering around, but it's only because Mado, the man that was killed," Yuzuki whispered over to him, informing him about a few things as they continued to walk together, "He had his reputation within CCG, so of course some people will take action regardless of the formal layout of our placements throughout the wards."

He didn't know how layout of CCG or how they're organized, but from what Yuzuki said only made it sound bad in sense, "That's bad isn't it?"

"It's only for a short time," Closing her eyes, giving a small nod as she continued to speak about the matter, "However, this will stir up some ghoul activity."

"Go on," Motioning him to further explain more about what he experience that made him caution about Touka's behavior, "What else happened once Yoshimura mentioned this?"

"Well... I said I better tell Hide not to come to Anteiku and then Touka mentioned something," Scratching the side of his head, recalling the exact details as he properly explained to her, "But from the way she said it... Something wasn't right..."

Furrowing his brows, coming to a conclusion that could be the reason behind it all, "She has a friend right? A human friend from school."

"Yes."

"I've seen her once before," Tilting his head as he stared at the sky for a moment while remembering seeing a orange haired girl visit Touka before which he's assuming must be her friend.

"I met her once as well, but that was some time ago," Nodding, Yuzuki didn't know much about the human girl, but she still left a good impression, "A sweet girl and I'm glad Touka managed to make a friend that's like her."

Lowering his eye, whispering over to her "I believe something happened between them."

"So they're having a quarrel then?" Frowning at his words, Yuzuki looked over to him as she wondered what could've happened, but the dove was hopeful that Touka won't allow such a strain to effect her friendship with the human, "It's a matter of time til they make up."

Tapping his cheek, Kaneki looked up before recalling one of the books he read as he brought up something from the novel to compare it to the situation, "It's like a book I'm reading right now, there's a line: 'The best part about quarreling is making up.'"

Giggling, leaning her head against his should before calling him out for referencing a book, "You have a book for everything, don't you."

"Yeah..." Smiling sheepish once he released what he did, Kaneki looked away before wondering what will happen, "But I think she should fix it before it's too late. Surely after they make up then everything will be better for the both of them."

"If anything, Touka won't lose Yoriko because I can see the same relationship you and Hide have," Sighing, the dove reassured him that everything will be fine since Yuzuki can't see Touka parting ways from one of her closest friends. Smiling over to Kaneki as she stated, "It's quite healthy, you know."

Her expression soften, looking off to the distance as she spoke more about it, "A human and a ghoul, friends, but more importantly," Shutting her eyes, trying to find the proper words to explain what she's trying to say, "They act like a life line, a anchor, and without one of them then the world becomes quite dull."

"I'm... I'm assuming you have a friend that's like that," Kaneki stared at her, but his mind wondered over to something that caught his attention as he remembered what Uta said to him about his neck tattoo along with his thoughts about human interaction. Frowning, trying to see how it actually connects with other ghouls, _...I cannot live with you... nor without you..._

But it seems like there's no easier way to explain since Yuzuki also appears to have some trouble putting it to words similar to how Uta couldn't explain it. Lowering his eye as he recalled the exact words the mask maker said, _"I can't explain it, but it's enjoyable..."_

"Yes, but it's quite complex and our fates have been decided already," Chuckling, she curled her fingers while a small smile caressed her lips, but the dove felt sad at the thought, _We'll part ways soon_

"Never mind that," Shaking her head as she changed the subject while asking for a favor, "May you do something for me?"

Tilting his head, wondering what she could ask, "What are you planning?"

"Help Touka, give her some insight, especially if she's dealing with her little conflict with Yoriko," Looking over to him as she simply told him about a few things, "You've been on the human end, so you have more power in handling any situation revolving around the human world."

Shrugging her shoulder while stating, "While Touka holds a higher ground than you involving the ghoul world."

"So you're saying that I help Touka," Not completely sure if it'll work since from his past experience, but Kaneki wasn't against the idea, "I'm not against it, don't get me wrong, but she isn't one to really allow me to help her with anything unless she asks me."

"She won't have any other choice, but to ask you," Chuckling, she looked over to him before making it clear that Touka won't have much of a choice but seek some form of advice from him.

Glancing over to her, trying to see if the dove could do it appears to be an easier option, "Why can't you just-"

"I can't," Denying his suggestion, Yuzuki sighed before telling him why she wasn't the one to take up the task, "Last time I've spoken with her, we shared a few things and I know she needs space before seeing me again after what happened. So I'll do that, give her some personal space since it's the least I could do for her at the moment."

"Plus, I believe you're more suited for it," Shrugging, pulling away from him while lacing their fingers together as she whispered to him, "I honestly don't understand the whole friend thing. I never been to a normal school, the only humans I've interacted with are from CCG and they're not exactly the typical human walking down the street nor are many around my age."

Kaneki stared at their linked hands before his eyes trailed up to see that she held a sad look when she chuckled softly to herself, "I can't relate to her issue even if I try," Setting that aside, smiling over to him while encouraging the boy to at least try, "But you must've gotten into some little arguments with Hide once and awhile."

"Yeah, it'll be awkward between the two of us for a bit, but once we make up," Kaneki looked down, remembering a few times he and Hide would argue, but every time they'll make up and move on yet it sadden him by thinking about the past, "Everything is better and our friendship just gets more... we just have this strong bond."

"Touka isn't the best person to express herself properly without any strong language or physical reactions," Worrying over the teen, Yuzuki was familiar with how Touka socializes, but it's mainly due to how she was brought up through her hardship, "So this is really difficult, but she's trying."

Thinking more about it, Kaneki agreed as he thought about how he could be helpful without irritating the girl or over stepping any type of boundaries, "So I'll help Touka and try to see what I can do for her."

Lifting her hand with his, she smiled before telling him her part of the plan, "While I try to get some information out of Yoriko and see the other half of the missing piece of this misunderstanding."

He was taken back from it, not expecting to hear that she'll be the one to speak to the human which only made him worry on how she'll do it, "How are you going to do that?"

"Touka introduced me as her cousin," Yuzuki revealed that she accidental managed to meet the girl while giving him her thoughts about the whole thing, "I believe Yoriko is concern about Touka as much as Touka is concern about her. So there will be a possibility that Yoriko will ask me about Touka which is when I'll dig up some information by asking settle questions."

"Won't that be difficult?"

"You have no idea who you're talking to," Giggling, she couldn't stop herself from finding his question to be funny, but Yuzuki only smiled at him, "I'm one who can get any kind of information with ease."

Kaneki stopped in his tracks while letting go of the dove's hand which gotten Yuzuki's full attention as she turned over to him, "Why did you stop?"

Blinking, snapping himself out of his train of thought before catching up with her as he remembered the last time he walked her home, "Last time I was here, I..."

"You first saw my father, I remember clearly," Yuzuki could recall the memory, but she sighed before motioning him to follow, "But come on."

"Huh?"

Chuckling at how flustered he was, Yuzuki grabbed his hand, "I'm inviting you in."

Before he could say anything else, he was pulled along with her, "B-but-"

"We can talk more inside," The two walked through the lobby room, but Yuzuki tried to ease his nerves as the head over towards the staircase. Taking a deep breath, following alongside the dove as he looked around before returning his attention back to Yuzuki when she mentioned, "I don't take elevator just to let you know," Pausing midway on the staircase until Kaneki caught up before she revealed something about herself, "I tend to get panic attack at times when I do use them."

He was taken back from her, not understanding how she said it so nonchalant and Yuzuki made sure that it wasn't something to worry about, "I'm fine, so don't worry."

Opening the door to her apartment, Yuzuki entered the room while inviting him in, "This is my home," Removing her shoes near the door as Kaneki soon followed her lead after closing the door behind him.

Looking around, he noticed that the dove left the living room, but she called over to him, "Oh, don't mind Shiro," Furrowing his brows, assuming she must be referring to a pet that was around, "He's must be roaming around, surprisingly he wasn't waiting for me at the door by now."

Moving further inside the room, Kaneki looked over his shoulder before responding back, "You have a pet?"

"A cat," Answering his question, Yuzuki giggled before telling him how she managed to get a pet, "My uncle managed to get my father into agreeing, which I don't how he did, but he did."

Smiling as she went to tend to her pet's needs, making sure there was a proper amount of food and water while telling Kaneki how she felt about her cat, "Shiro is the one to keep me company, to calm me when I'm troubled, and nonetheless," Sighing, moving over to him as she added, "He's main job is to run off to get help whenever I'm in _trouble_."

"A service animal then," He awkwardly stood beside the couch while looking around the place for a brief moment before looking over to the food bowl that belongs to the cat, _I wouldn't have thought..._

"Somewhat," Shrugging, Yuzuki went over to her desk as she continued to talk to him, "I don't know how I long I've had him, but I can't imagine life without him."

"However, I haven't taken him with me when I'm out in the wards," Setting some things into her bag so she could keep everything tucked away, "I leave him here when I go to CCG since obvious reasons."

"Huh?" Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, turning as he finally saw the black feline pass by him and Kaneki chuckled before looking over to the dove, "Found him," Watching how the cat didn't mind him much attention as it leaped onto the desk before moving towards her which caused him to smile, _He went straight for her_

Petting the small creature, Yuzuki smiled at the sound that erupted from him, "He tends to not associate himself with strangers at first, so he'll warm up to you in time."

His expression soften, watching how the cat nuzzled against her neck as it rested around her shoulders, "He really likes you, doesn't he," Taking a step away from where he stood, Kaneki moved around the living space, "Your home is nice," Stopping in front of the bookcase, he looked over his shoulder as he commented while chuckling, "I can't imagine you read most of these."

"I feel insulted," Allowing Shiro to leave her so he could roam the place once again, but Yuzuki walked over to the boy while brushing her fingers across the books, "I've listened to audiobook or someone read them with me. But I haven't had the time to start a new one or search for one due to the whole mess."

Looking up, he was taken back the second a piano caught his eye and he smiled before facing the dove, "I would've been surprised if you didn't have a piano in your home."

Yuzuki nodded, not sparing any words as she allowed him to wonder the place while she took a seat on her couch. The dove was a bit worn out with everything that has been going on and she just wanted to rest for a moment.

Meanwhile, Kaneki paused when he realized there was a picture frame and his eyes widen once he got a clear look, _This must be her uncle and her father when they were younger..._ Something struck him, frowning once he noticed how her father didn't have the white hair which made him wonder how old the man must be or what could've happened to cause the color to disappear, ... _Her father had blue hair back then..._

Without thinking, he picked up the frame as he stared at the photo and he smiled softly once he saw how Yuzuki looked slightly different back then, _She looked so..._

Leaning over his shoulder, she chuckled before commenting, "I was adorable back then, wasn't I?"

"You don't have to answer," She didn't expect any response and the girl couldn't even tell since the photo didn't appear to be much through her eyes, but she knew it was special, "I can't tell anyways."

His face heated up, setting the photo back to its rightful place while whispering over to her, "You looked cute," But he couldn't face her, covering his face once he realized how he must've sounded to her by saying such a thing.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, yet she poked his cheek and Yuzuki smiled at how warm his skin was which she only assumed that he was blushing, "You must've been an adorable child yourself," Pulling away the moment she felt her cat nudging her leg, trying to gain her attention which made her giggle, "I know you're there, Shiro," Picking up the feline, Yuzuki excused herself before walking down the hall towards her room, "Give me a second."

"Okay," Releasing a deep breath, calming his nerves as he looked around, but Kaneki finally realized one detail about the place, _She doesn't have many photos..._ Frowning once the thought crossed his mind when he began to notice, _None date back to when she lived with her biologic parents..._

Running his hand over the couch, his eye skimmed the place and he smiled before leaning back on the object, _But her home feels cozy..._ Blinking, looking over to the corner of the living room, he took account that there was a desk which he assumed was used for work then his attention shifted over to her quinque case that leaned against the wall.

But something stood out the most for him, tilting his head once he saw something set aside on one of the bookshelves, _Wait... What's...?_ Walking over, he picked up the strange object before realizing it was a walking stick compacted together and he couldn't help himself from chuckling to himself, _This isn't something I would've expected_

"What are you laughing at now?"

"No, it's nothing, sorry," Quickly setting it back before holding his hands up in defense, "Yuzuki-chan, I don't think that-"

Yuzuki raised a brow before laughing at how he reacted to her sudden appearance, "I wouldn't have thought of you to laugh at someone who's blind."

His eyes widen, trying to clear up any misunderstanding but his sentence was cut short when the dove picked the object up, "Yuzuki-chan, I wasn't-"

Picking up the compacted walking stick, Yuzuki activated it as she set down in front of her before bluntly stating, "It may only be a simple object, but do you know I can use this as a weapon?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I'm joking, partially," Chuckling, folding the walking stick back into itself before setting back as she explained, "I merely wanted to say is that, this is a tool I use to blend in as a normal human whenever I decide to just roam around."

The thought made him worry, not sure how to feel about the idea as he tried to bring up a possible issue, "But don't you think ghouls will... you know take advantage of that."

"Well, they're not lucky, aren't they?" Raising a brow, Yuzuki smiled faintly before responding back, "And no, I don't kill them if that's your thoughts."

"I d-didn't, Yuzuki-chan!"

"However, after meeting the cold ground by someone who's 'blind' and is spared mercy," Shrugging her shoulders, moving away from the boy as she informed him about a few things, "Well, they tend not to bother anyone afterwards."

Looking over her shoulder as she offered, "Coffee?"

Kaneki only stared, but he accepted the request before walking over to the couch as he finally took a sit. Looking up once the dove set the two mugs down on the coffee table, Yuzuki sat down beside him before asking, "When this is all cleared up, do you want to try that idea I mentioned before," Reaching over, collecting her mug into her hands as she took in the scent while waiting for his response.

Lowering his eye, he thought about some other things within the time frame that she brought up the idea, "If it's possible, but if not then..." Still he couldn't say it out loud so instead he picked up the coffee mug.

"First, Touka needs to clear up her ordeal which shouldn't take long," Setting the mug back down before leaning back against the couch as she wondered about a few things.

"Yuzuki?"

"Hmm?"

"If we managed to go through with the plan then maybe... Afterwards, on another day..." Placing the mug down, keeping his head low for a moment before facing her as he suggested, "Maybe we can go somewhere else, together."

Sitting up, Yuzuki stared at him before asking, "Ourselves?"

"Yes," Kaneki nodded and this time he was the one to say the word unlike Yuzuki did when they went out when he was still human, "So we can go on a date."

For a moment she was taken back that he didn't hesitate like many other times whenever he wanted to say something, but this time he didn't stutter. Smiling at the thought, she leaned against him before closing her eyes, whispering, "I'll like that."

"Me too," Kaneki smiled, closing his eye for a moment until he felt her fingers brush over his eye patch and he tensed up. Opening his eyes, realizing how she was removing the material that covered his kakugan, but closed his eyes once Yuzuki spoke up.

"Relax," The dove carefully removed the eye patch, she understood why he wore it. However, Yuzuki was trying to get him more comfortable without wearing it majority of the time and the dove moved back with the soft material in between her fingers. Blinking, she felt something against her shoulder and Kaneki rested his head against her as they sat there in silence until they needed to part ways once it gets late.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Some time passed and the group decided to go out together after everything calmed down for everyone. The dove was helping make sure that Hinami was well disguise to lower the chances of anyone recognizing her while the others waited and sorted themselves downstairs in the cafe. Adjusting the black wig on her before allowing Hinami to move it around until she was comfortable with it then Yuzuki stepped back to ask, "Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yes," Nodding, Hinami was excited to get out of the cafe with everyone instead of staying within Anteiku, "So no one is going tell it's me?"

"Even with your hair cut, it's best to wear this for now," Giggling, Yuzuki remembered that the girl decided to cut her hair short and the dove thought it cute. Running her fingers through the long locks that belong to the wig as she commented, "You'll blend in and nonetheless, you'll look like Irimi's niece or even Kaneki's little sister with this hair color."

Tilting her head, Hinami was slightly confused by the dove's words, "I thought you can't see?"

Sitting back, she chuckled before properly informing her of how she managed to pick the wig out, "I can't, which is why I had Kaneki go with me to get this wig for you," Smiling, she remembered their little trip to get things to disguise the girl, "I needed him to actually see for me, so he was my eyes for a moment."

Hinami smiled at the mention of Kaneki's name which reminded her, "Big brother gave me a few new books and I can't wait to read them."

"I'm happy to hear that," Reaching over to the table, Yuzuki handed a pair of fake glasses to the girl, "Here, put these on."

Observing the glasses within her hands, she looked through the frames before whispering, "I don't need glasses."

"They're not real, so they shouldn't bother you," The dove placed the glasses over the girl's eye as she reassured her that it won't effect her sight.

"Oh..."

Making sure that the girl was comfortable with the disguise and seeing that she was prepared to go, "Is everything fine?"

"Yup!"

"Good," Standing up, Yuzuki flatten out her dress before adjusting her cardigan around her, "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Yuzuki-chan?" Looking up towards the dove, Hinami still wasn't fully comfortable since she's fine with everyone within Anteiku, but she wasn't sure about strangers, "Who... Who's going with us?"

Opening the door, Yuzuki answered her question about who will be joining them, "The two of us along with Touka and Kaneki, which they have their friends tag alone."

"But-?"

"They won't hurt you and more importantly, I'll make sure you're fine," Reassuring that nothing will happen for having a few humans around them for the day, "Touka, Kaneki and me will protect you if anything happens."

Holding her hand out to the young girl, Yuzuki smiled softly to her as she curled her fingers around Hinami's hand the moment the girl grabbed her, "I promise."

Hinami nodded, trusting the dove as she remain close to her, "Okay."

"Lets go," Closing the door behind her, Yuzuki hoped that the girl will enjoy her time out, "I think you'll like the zoo. Maybe the bird sanctuary might be your favorite or the aquarium."

Looking away, she wasn't sure what to expect since she hardly went out to explore the world around her, "I never went to the zoo before."

"Then it's your lucky day," The two went down the stairs, Yuzuki kept her hand near the railing as they went to meet up with the others in the shop. Midway through the staircase, Yuzuki miscalculated her footing but she grabbed onto the railing to keep herself from tripping.

Quickly reacting, Hinami held onto the dove as she helped her regain her balance since the dove misplaced her footing on the stairs. Hinami looked up to see that Yuzuki also noticed that she mistaken her steps and the young girl tightened her grip on the dove's hand, "I got you Yuzuki-chan!"

"Thank you, Hinami," Yuzuki made sure that Hinami was aware that her name shouldn't be used in public, "Remember we can't use your real name, okay."

"I know," Nodding, remembering her talk with Touka about the subject and understanding to use an alias, "Touka-chan told me earlier today."

Once reaching the front of the shop they were greeted by three faces, but the dove was taken back at the sudden mention of her name which only meant that Hide was waiting with Kaneki and Touka, "Yuzuki!"

"You took forever," Touka hoped off the stole as she muttered to herself once seeing the two emerge from hall.

"Sorry about it," Letting go of Hinami's hand before chuckling as she mentioned, "Had trouble with the stairs."

Kaneki smiled over to Hinami before motioning over to his friend as he introduced the two, "Sora, this is Hide, a good friend of mine."

Stepping in, Touka stood beside Hinami as they continued to build the fake alias that Hinami will be using for the time being, "She's our coworkers' niece, so we decided to take her out with us."

"Nice to meet ya, little lady~" Hide waved at the young girl before nudging his friend when he commented, "Aww~! She looks like you. Kaneki!"

Sighing, Kaneki also wasn't completely at ease with the thought of having his friend and Touka's be around them since majority of the group consist of ghouls, "Hide, don't start now, please."

Yuzuki noticed that they were missing someone, furrowing her brows before turning over to indigo haired girl, "Touka where's-"

"I'm going to meet up with her, so I'll see you three over there," Cutting her off, Touka agreed to meet up with Yoriko somewhere else aside the cafe and she motioned Hinami to come along so the two could head off, "Come on Sora."

Hinami went over to Touka while looking over her shoulder as she smiled at her friends, "I'll see you later big brother, you too Yuzuki-chan!"

Kaneki returned a smile as he waved back at the two, "I'll see you soon."

"Alright lets get going," Yuzuki smiled as she reached over to him, lacing their fingers together while Kaneki opened the door so they could head out.

Hide grinned over to Kaneki before wrapping an arm over his friend as he chuckled, "Already holding hands, aren't we~" Looking over to the dove, Hide joked around with the two, "Don't mind me stealing him randomly later on, Yuzuki."

"Go right ahead," Giggling, she turned over to him while granting him permission but her attention shifted over to Kaneki turned over to her, trying to get her to say something instead she only didn't seem too bothered by it.

Looking over to him, Kaneki frowned slightly, "You're the worst wingman ever."

"I'm the best wingman ever," Holding his arms behind his head, Hide laughed at his words before moving over so he could walk alongside Kaneki, "And I got no shame about it!"

"That's why I'm worried..." Sighing in defeat, Kaneki knew how his friend can be and surely he's expecting something to come out of this.

"Next time you should go somewhere else," Hide placed arm over Kaneki's shoulder as he tried to give him some advise, "And no, no bookstore. I know you, Kaneki, and I won't let you have a boring date."

Leaning over, Yuzuki couldn't stop herself from smiling as she revealed, "Actually, I'm planning to take him with me to see Sen Takatsuki when she has her book signing."

"Yuzuki, you're not helping!"

"What about..." Tapping the side of his head, Hide had one idea for the them to try out and he nudged him as he smirked, "Kaneki you should take her swimming, if you know what I mean~"

His eye widen while his face flushed, Kaneki stared at his friend in disbelief for suggesting such a thing to him, "W-what, no!"

Trying to convince him into agreeing or suggesting something else, "Come on-"

Finally cutting into their conservation, Yuzuki decided to save the trouble as she simply stated, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't like swimming."

Raising a brow, Hide wanted to know if there was any reason behind it, "Can't swim? Even a better reason?"

"No, I don't like it," Not wanting to speak any further about the topic, Yuzuki didn't want to bring up any old memories surrounding the issue due to some horrific experiences she had with it.

"Why?"

Frowning to herself, recalling faint memories but quickly setting them aside so it won't ruin the mood, "Reasons."

"Hmm..." Hide eyed her for a moment, observing her enough to know that there was a story behind it, but instead it let it go before anything were to transpire, "Okay."

Kaneki watched the dove, he too noticed by the tone of her voice that she wasn't fond of the topic. Shifting his attention back to his friend, Kaneki sighed to himself, "Hide, I really appreciate you helping, but you're not helping."

Without much thought, the human quickly changed the subject as he moved over towards the dove, "Yuzuki, did I tell you how Kaneki tried to ask you out and how-"

"Hide!"

Furrowing her brows, Yuzuki tilted her head before looking over to Kaneki while recalling the story he shared with her, but she was a bit confused once facing Hide, "Wait, is this also the moment you tried to talk about... poop?"

He didn't deny it one bit, nodding his head as he laughed to himself while recalling how flustered his friend was about the whole conservation that led to the topic, "Oh, yeah, when Kaneki was just dodging questions, so I decided to change the topic and-"

Closing his eye, he groan at how awkward he was about the whole thing and he didn't want to relive it again, "And it only got me to answer his questions because I didn't want to listen to a conversation about..."

"So you told her about that, but now how you tried to ask her," Sending the eye patched boy a look, Hide shook his head, "Buddy, you really need to know what to say and what not to say."

Hide smiled over to his best friend as he recalled how they went through some ideas for later activities that the pair could consider, "Actually, Kaneki had a few ideas and it's thanks to me for helping him out."

Raising a brow, Yuzuki looked over to Kaneki, "Is that so?"

"...Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you," Chuckling, he smiled sheepish while scratching the back of his head.

"I think you two would have fun," Patting the two on the back, encouraging them, but Hide quickly changed topics as he grabbed onto Kaneki, "Oh! Kaneki you gotta come with us when we try out that duet we were working on."

Blinking, he watched how his friend was excited to show off what he's been up to with the dove, "You finished it?"

Sighing, Yuzuki closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder while explaining why they took more time on it than she originally planned, "It took a bit longer due to some minor issues that didn't settle well, but we managed to figure it out and fix it."

Kaneki nodded his head, agreeing that he'll support them, "I'll be there then," Of course he'll watch them, without a doubt Hide was happy to entangle himself with the progress of making music since it caught his interest and surely the dove must've work hard to help the human out.

"Good!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The three girls waited for the others to arrive, Touka frowned to herself as she wondered what could be taking them so long as stood close to her human friend, but her attention shifted over to Hinami when the girl spoke out, "Touka, they're here!"

"Finally," Muttering herself as she finally caught sight of the three walking towards their direction.

Yoriko furrowed her brows slightly, looking over to Touka as she asked, "Wait, are these the friends your cousin asked you to help her?" Glancing back towards the small group, her eyes widen once realizing that two of them were holding hands, "Wait! Is she-"

"Yes, one of them is her boyfriend who works with me," Nodding, Touka didn't want to discuss much about the matter as she simply laid out some facts, "The other one is his friend."

"I see," Looking back to her friend, Yoriko whispered over to the ghoul, "They're cute~"

"Yoriko!"

Hinami rushed over to meet up with Kaneki and the others while calling over to the indigo haired girl, "Come on, Touka-chan!"

Yuzuki smiled once reaching where Touka and the others were, "Glad you guys are here."

Crossing her arms, Touka raised a brow before glancing between the group as she asked, "Where to first?"

"Sora? Where do you want to go?" Kaneki looked over to Hinami since he wanted to make sure that the girl enjoys her experience out with everyone.

Looking up at him through the frames that rested over her eyes, Hinami didn't know how to answer since it was her first time going to something like this, "I.. I never been to a zoo or this place before... So I don't know."

Unfolding the map to the place, Yoriko already knew how the place was since she and Touka came recently, but she wanted to make sure that everyone was properly informed about the place, "They opened up the aquarium recently, then we have the bird sanctuary, and zoo itself."

Hinami looked over to Touka, asking the teen if it was okay, "Can we go to the aquarium first?"

"Anything for ya~" Hide was the one to respond back to the girl's request before allowing his eyes to wonder over to his surrounding.

Kaneki looked between everyone checking if everyone agreed, "What do you guys think?"

"Sure, lets go," Touka walked alongside Yoriko while holding Hinami's hand as they went ahead towards the aquarium with Hide following behind meanwhile the two half ghouls lingered a bit behind the others as they talked among themselves.

Walking behind the others, Yuzuki smiled to herself as she lifted her head up to face Kaneki before bringing up an old memory that they shared, "Looks like we're officially going on a date."

"Well... More like a group activity, but yeah..." He paused for a moment, but he smiled at the thought that brought up some mixed feelings as he whispered back to her, "It reminds me before when..."

Running her thumb over his, she smiled faintly while whispering back, "It's the same, you know, despite the only change is that you know what I am and now you're not completely human," Leaning against him as she sighed, "But it still feels the same."

"Yeah..." He smiled once his eye landed on their theirs hands, whispering over to the dove as he vividly remembered the day they came to the place together, "At least you know how the aquarium is since last time."

Giggling, she remembered how he took his time making sure that he covered almost every inch of the place before they moved onto different areas. Yuzuki could clearly picture how the aquarium should look and now she hopes that they'll go somewhere new, "Maybe we can check out the bird sanctuary since we didn't go last time."

"I think that'll be nice," His whole facial expression soften, enjoying the thought of exploring a different area and being able to spend some time with the dove as they carefully obverse their surrounding.

"Hey you two~!" Hide turned around, calling the two out for lingering behind them, "Come on, you two can't be wondering behind us."

"Hide-"

Without much thought, Hide quickly decided to take the dove away for a moment, "I'm gonna take Yuzuki from ya, Kaneki~"

His eye widen, frowning at how his friend acted on impulse while ignoring his protest, "Wait-"

Pulling the dove with him without giving his friend enough time to protest, Hide dropped an arm around her as he began to ask a few questions about the pair, "Yuzuki, so you and Kaneki went on a date together here, huh? How did that go?"

"Big brother, you look a bit sad," Hinami looked up to see Kaneki sigh to himself and the girl glanced back to watch the human boy talk to the dove, "Is it because your friend took Yuzuki-chan away?"

Watching how Yuzuki laughed at something Hide said and without a doubt the boy must have mentioned something about Kaneki, but the eye patch boy decided to let it be, "My friend is a bit strange and he's messing around with me," Chuckling, reassuring that there wasn't any ill will about it, "But it's no harm."

Offering a hand out for Hinami, he smiled at the young ghoul, "Come on, you have to see this."

They walked into the aquarium where the atmosphere felt refreshing and Hinami's eyes widen once she saw how the place looked. Her eyes followed some of the small little creatures swim freely behind the glass that divided them, she beamed once catching sight of a turtle and she quickly turned over towards Touka, "Touka-chan! Look!"

Pausing, Touka smiled to herself as she watched how happy Hinami looked as the girl explored the place with Kaneki. Snapping back to reality, she looked over to her side expecting to see her friend, but the girl wasn't there and the ghoul felt a bit paranoid as she called out, "Yoriko"

"I'm over here, Touka-chan!"

Turning towards the sound of her voice, Touka sighed once seeing Yoriko further inside the aquarium and the teen knew she should've expected her friend to head over to her favorite area within the aquarium. Walking down the path to meet up with the girl meanwhile Yoriko looked over to find the dove staring through the glass that held the stingrays and the human decided to speak up, "Yuzuki, right?"

Yuzuki nodded, smiled back at the girl as she formerly greeted her, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Yoriko, and I'm glad that you and Touka made up."

"Yes... I'm happy to see her enjoying herself," Glancing over her shoulder, Yoriko watched how her friend smiled at Hinami and it only made Yoriko smile at the sight, "Touka-chan... changed a bit, hasn't she?"

She was taken back slightly at the girl's assumption, but in the end Yuzuki's eyes soften at how the human appeared to care deeply about Touka. Nodding, taking a deep breath as she responded, "I think it's for the better."

The two turned once Hide arrived to their area, he held his hand out to the girl since they didn't properly introduce themselves earlier, "I'm Hide."

Shaking his head, Yoriko was a bit timid, but she introduced herself as well before stepping back, "Y-yoriko."

Raising a brow, Hide glanced over towards Touka to see that the girl was busy bickering with Kaneki for a moment and the human chuckled to himself before asking, "You're Touka's friend?"

"Yup~!"

Meanwhile, Touka still felt uneasy about the whole thing as she constantly felt the need to look over her shoulder or something. She had this feeling ever since what happened with the Investigator, to the point that it was affecting her everyday life where people caught on with her change in behavior. But she managed to take it easy and let go of some of the feelings surrounding the whole ordeal.

However, it was somewhat clear to rest tied with Anteiku and Kaneki looked over to her, "Just relax Touka."

"Why should I?" Retorting back, not understanding how he could be calm when they're among the humans and out in the open, but she knew it was overreacting, "We're-"

"Big brother is right, Touka-chan," Hinami wanted to see the older girl to have fun, but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, "Look!"

Looking over to the young girl, Touka sighed as she stood beside Hinami, "Those are sting rays."

"Touka-chan!" Yoriko called over to her friend so they could head over to a different area, "Lets go to the petting area, Touka-chan!"

Looking over to Hinami seeing if the girl will join her, but the girl didn't want to go along which left Touka to head over to where Yoriko was. While Kaneki asked the young ghoul, "Do you want to go?"

Her eyes remained glued ahead of her, watching the stingrays glide through the place and Hinami didn't know what to do next, "I'm not sure."

The dove smiled over to Hinami, encouraging her to go, "I think you'll like it."

Hinami turned around, recognizing the voice and she smiled to see the dove, "Yuzuki-chan!"

Chuckling, she accepted Kaneki's hand and the dove ruffled her hair, around with the two, "Miss me?"

He was expecting to see Hide accompany the dove since he was the one to take her away with him earlier, but instead Yuzuki didn't have the human with her, "Where did Hide go?"

Motioning over to the direction that she came, "He's with Touka and Yoriko."

Furrowing his brows, not knowing how to feel that since Touka has threaten him a few times about Hide, so he's kinda unsure about the idea, "Hmm... Okay," He took some time to obverse the three especially knowing that his friend is more sociable than Touka, "I wonder how those two will interact since the last time wasn't..."

"I've heard from Touka and I also heard it from Hide," Sighing, remembering how the two have interacted before and the outcomes of each one, "Two different stories which is quite funny."

Hinami looked up at the two before asking, "After this can we go to the bird sanctuary?"

The three of them began to head over to the others so they could discuss where to go together. Yuzuki hasn't gone through much of the place besides the aquarium, so she didn't know what to expect from the other areas, "I haven't gone there," Lifting her head over to Kaneki if he has been there, "Have you?"

"Once, but I think they probably changed it from the last time I went," Kaneki thought back to when he was a bit younger where he and Hide would wonder through the place at times when they're not the library or at the park.

Hide was the one the speak up once everyone was together, "We're going to a different area?"

Hinami left Kaneki's side as she looked over to Touka, hoping that they'll see go see the birds in their habit, "We're going to the bird sanctuary!"

"I remember going before, right Kaneki?" Tapping the side of his cheek, Hide snapped his fingers before pointing over to his friend while recalling old times. Nodding, Kaneki smiled at the old memories, but he didn't want to linger too much about it, "Yeah,"

Once hearing that they're going somewhere that involves birds, Touka quickly rejected the idea, "I'm not going."

Yoriko tilted her head, noticing how her friend deeply disliked the idea and she wondered the reason behind it, "Why Touka-chan?"

"Come on Oneesan!" Clasping her hands together, Hinami pleaded in hopes to get her to agree, "Please!"

Kaneki tried to persuade her since he didn't want the girl to isolate herself while the others went on without her, "Touka come on, you can't possibly-"

"I'm afraid of birds alright!" Crossing her arms, Touka looked away from the group after little outburst and she didn't want to hear anything from them about her fear.

Hinami smiled softly, she wouldn't have thought something like that didn't settle well with Touka, "Oneesan... But they can't do anything to you."

Her eyes soften, never expecting that something like bird terrified Touka, her friend that always appeared fearless most of the time, "That's cute, I wouldn't have thought that from you, Touka-chan."

Leaning over to the dove, Kaneki was surprised to find out that Touka was scared of birds. Whispering over to Yuzuki, wondering if she was aware of it, "Did you know?"

"No," Shaking her head, Yuzuki didn't know about the girl's fear and it made her ponder if there was any explanation for it.

Refusing to say another word about the subject, Touka already decided to stay out of the place and aware from the creatures so she could wait for them, "Don't want to talk about, so I'm not going in there."

"But Touka you-"

"No."

Volunteering to keep the girl company while the others went ahead of them, "I'll stay with Touka-chan,"

Kaneki attempted to get his friend from changing his decision, but he didn't get to finish his sentence when Hide waved it off, "Hide you shouldn't-"

Not minding to sit out while the others enter that place, Hide reassured them that he was fine with it, "It's okay."

"I'm fine," She frowned slightly, Touka tried to decline his offer without sounding too rude so she could avoid another scene.

Raising a brow once Yoriko came over to her, the girl gave her the thumbs up as she encouraged the indigo haired girl into socializing, "Come on, Touka-chan, you can talk to him and-"

Her eyes widen, Touka frowned to herself, but before she could say something back to her friend Yoriko ran off with Hinami, "Yoriko, stop it-!"

Just like that Touka watched the others leave her with the human boy which got Yuzuki and Kaneki to keep an eye on the two. The dove whispered over to Kaneki, both following behind Hinami and Yoriko as they entered the bird habitat, "How long do you think they'll last before something happens?"

"Knowing Hide... Well... Depending on what he says," Scratching the side of his face, Kaneki glanced over his shoulder to see that Hide was trying to get Touka to talk about whatever topic he decided on.

Reassuring that Touka will be fine since it should be good for her to socialize with other people, "Touka has to open up to people and he's an extrovert, so I think she'll do fine."

"Maybe," He gave a nod, hoping that it'll be the case instead of something bad. His attention went over to Hinami who called out to him and the dove let go of his hand, so he go over towards Hinami.

Yuzuki folded her arms behind her, strolling through place and all she could hear was the mixed sounds that surrounded her. The dove could only imagine the different types of bird species there were, but Yuzuki couldn't pin point any clear label on what sound belonged to what bird.

Her attention was pulled away once she realized that Yoriko was near and the dove started up a conservation with the girl, "I never asked, how long have you and Touka been friends?"

Yoriko didn't expect to hear that question and the human girl took a moment before answering back, "I... I remember seeing her alone most of the time, not really talking to anyone, but I-" She smiled at the thought, "I somehow managed to build the courage to talk to her and.. Then we became good friends!"

"I'll make lunch for us and whenever she's sick then I'll bring something over for her too!" Pausing, her eyes soften, Yoriko held her hands together as she revealed her feelings about her friend, "I like Touka-chan, she's strong and everything I can't be, but I'm really happy to see her have fun even if it's not too noticeable."

"I'm glad you're her friend, Yoriko," Yuzuki closed her eyes, she felt relieved that Touka managed to find someone like Yoriko and surely their friendship won't falter, "You're an amazing person that Touka must be lucky to have."

Yoriko stared at the dove, "You think so?"

"Yes," Giving a nod, she smiled over to the girl, "You care about her a lot and she does too."

Looking over her shoulder, Yoriko smiled when she saw how Touka actually was socializing instead of giving the cold shoulder, "Look at them~!"

Furrowing her brows, shrugging it aside, "I can't really tell."

"Oh! Sorry!" Quickly covering her mouth, she felt bad when she remembered what Touka once said to her about the dove, "Touka-chan mentioned that you're.. Uh..."

Chuckling, reassuring her that it's fine while explaining, "It's okay, I just can't see from all the way back here."

"From what I can tell, looks like they're probably talking about music since he gave her his headphones, so she's probably listening to something," Taking the time to give a layout of what was going on so the dove could get an understanding, "I really want to know what they're saying, but from her expression she looks kinda annoyed and confused."

"Well, that's Hide for you," The dove chuckled before guessing what he could be saying and also revealing a detail, "He probably talking about something strange, but interesting for him. His taste in music is lately english which if I can remember-"

Yoriko looked over to her, she was aware that her friend "Touka-chan doesn't know english."

Before the dove could respond back someone called out to her and it was Hinami rushing over towards the two with Kaneki following close behind, "Yuzuki-chan, this is so fun!" Hinami took another look around the place before facing the dove, "Look at all the birds, so many with all different colors!"

Regardless if she could see what the others can, Yuzuki was happy to hear that Hinami enjoyed her time. She felt someone reach out for her hand, but Yuzuki knew it was Kaneki who whispered to her, "I'll explain later if you want."

"It's fine, Ken, so don't worry," Yuzuki turned over to him, making sure that there wasn't anything to apologize about and she offered, "Maybe next time if we come back together."

He felt guilty for not being with her which got him worried about what she'll say, "I left you alone and without-"

"It's fine," It wasn't a big deal for the dove, but she didn't want him to worry over something like that. Yuzuki wrapped her arms around him, whispering back to him, "You were with Hinami so it's okay."

Giggling, she watched to the pair interact with one another and Yoriko couldn't help herself from saying something, "You two are so cute together."

The two of them turned after hearing Yoriko's comment which caused the boy to flush at the sudden comment regarding his relationship with the dove, "Uhh... T-thanks..."

"Lets meet up with Touka and Hide," Yuzuki tugged his hand, motioning them to head over towards the area that their friends were waiting for them and the dove is only expecting to hear something from either of them about their time.

Hinami walked alongside Kaneki as she stared over to where Touka was waiting for them, "Maybe next time when Oneesan isn't scared then she could come in here with us."

He smiled down at her, releasing a deep breath as he looked up to see Hide waving at them, "I hope so."

Yoriko went to her friend's side who looked at everyone before checking the time, "Time to head back."

As they began to take their leave they passed through the area that held the giraffes and Hinami was amazed at large animals that she couldn't take her eyes off them. Blinking, she turned when she saw Hide offer to give her lift, "I got you Sora, so you can see the giraffes."

Glancing over to the others, she saw that Kaneki gave her a nod and Hinami took the offer as she sat on the human boy's shoulders. She saw how they were large in size especially with their long necks, seeing they had a coat patterned with brown patches over the yellow color, "They're so tall..."

"Be careful, they like to lick you if you get too close~" Chuckling, making sure to keep a distance from the fence, Hide glanced down at the habitat to see that giraffes minding their own business, but he continued to move along with the rest of the group, "Feels weird when they do."

Leaving the zoo, the group split into two groups like before and Touka followed behind the others while Yoriko walked alongside her. The human girl clasped her hands together, joking around with her friend as she asked, "So how was your little date~?"

Flicking the side of her arm, Touka muttered back as she frowned to herself, "It wasn't a date, dummy."

Yoriko was curious about how her friend handled being with Hide, mainly since they know how Touka was about socializing with others, "But what happen? Please, tell me!"

"He started off with what music I listen to then he let me hear some of his recent bands he's listening to," Shrugging her shoulders, Touka furrowed her brows as she mentioned, "Which I couldn't understand since it was in a different language, english to be exact."

Tilting her head, she wondered what Touka thought about the foreign music, "Did you like it?"

Frowning to herself as she recalled how the music sounded, Touka didn't know how she felt about it, but she didn't hate it nor did she love it. Yet she won't deny that it was enjoyable to an extent, "...I like the beat to it and how it sounds, but I didn't know what it was saying."

Suggesting a thought for her friend, but she didn't finish her sentence since Touka shot it down without giving it much thought, "Maybe he can teach you and then-"

Quickly rejecting the idea, Touka crossed her arms as she looked over to the others ahead of them, "Nope, not gonna happen."

The two were ahead of the others, but not too much yet enough for them to talk among another. Most of the time they were the others but now they have time to themselves even if it's brief. Linking her arm with his, Yuzuki closed her eyes as she sighed tiredly, "I had fun."

"Me too," Sparing a glance over to her, he smiled, "Next time we can go somewhere together."

"I'll like that," A smile caressed her lips at the thought, but the dove was content to know that the others enjoyed their time, "I'm just glad to see how Hinami happy and to see that even Touka is enjoying herself."

Kaneki looked over his shoulder to see the others having a good time with each and he chuckled before whispering to himself, "I think we should do stuff like this again..." It made him feel normal by spending the day with some of his friends without worrying about anything.

Resting her head against his shoulder, agreeing with him that they should try out more group activities, "We should."

"Tired?" Raising a brow, he took notice that the dove was appeared to be tired out.

Shaking her head, Yuzuki moved back a bit, "A little bit, but I'm fine."

The two soon felt someone wrap their arms around them, Hide laughed before rested his chin against Kaneki's shoulder as he glanced between the two, "Am I interrupting something~?"

Chuckling, she tilted her head over to him, "Not all, Hide."

Kaneki could feel his cheeks heat up at the sudden appearance that his friend did and he gave him a look before muttering under his breath, "You're having too much fun doing that, aren't you?"

Smirking, Hide kept his arm around his friend a bit longer before providing some space again, "I got to tease you~!"

Hinami walked up beside the dove, but she looked up to see Kaneki and the girl furrowed her brows, "Big brother your face is getting-"

Yuzuki giggled as she made her own comment, "Cute as ever."

Covering his face, he didn't even want to know how much his redden, "Stop, please stop the embarrassment."

Laughing, Hide offered a high five to the dove as they teased the boy, but the human boy patted his friend on the back, "Aww, my dear Kaneki is all flustered~"

Touka raised a brow, she saw how the eye patched boy looked and she only chuckled to herself, "You look like an idiot."

"This was fun!" Yoriko clasped her hands together, beaming over to Touka as she tried to get her friend to agree on doing more activities, "We should do it again, right Touka-chan?"

She stared at her for a moment before looking away, "...Yeah..."

Grabbing her hand, Hinami giggled as she felt exhilarated after spending the day doing something so new to her, "Oneesan this was so much fun!"

Touka smiled down at her, accepting her hand as they continued to walk, "I'm glad to hear that you had fun."

Searching through her bag, Yoriko pulled out a box of pocky as she offered to the others, "Do you guys want some pocky?"

"Yes please~" Hide accepted the offer, taking a pocky stick which was covered with chocolate and the boy held it between his lips for a moment before smiling over to Kaneki, but the orange haired boy chuckled at the response he received. Then he simply enjoyed the chocolate covered treat before taking another piece.

Yoriko looked over to Hinami as she offered the small girl the treat, "Sora?"

Hinami stared at the human food, but she shook her head while declining the offer since she can't have it, "I don't like pocky."

Turning over to the pair, Yoriko also offered them some of the pocky sticks, "Yuzuki? Kaneki?"

Declining the offer, Kaneki didn't want to experience any awful taste for attempting to have any human food in his mouth, "No thank you, Yoriko-san."

Yuzuki also decline the girl's offer while allowing a faint smile to appear across her lips, "Another time."

Finally turning over to her friend, Yoriko smiled at the indigo haired girl as she held the box out to her, "Touka-chan?"

"Sure," The ghoul eyed the snack carefully before taking a bite into it, Touka made sure to keep herself from revealing any hints of that was disgusted by the food from reaching the surface, so she played along as she eat the pocky stick normally, "Thank you Yoriko."

This caught Kaneki's attention, confused with why the girl would take up the offer despite knowing she can't have human food, _Why would you..._ Glancing over to the dove, his eyes widen when he realized how her eyes were different, they were watery as if she was about to cry, _Tears...?_ Tilting his head, asking if there was something bothering her, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just..." Blinking them away, Yuzuki giggled to herself before bringing a hand over her eyes, "I never had so much fun and feel normal..."

He stared at her for a moment, progressing before realizing, _Oh... those aren't tears of sadness..._ His expression soften, glad to hear that she wasn't feeling sad or anything bad, _Those tears of joy_ Smiling, he whispered to her, "Me too..." Kaneki was glad to see that she was smiling again before everything took a turn, "I missed you smiling like this."

Reaching the pair, Hide got in between them as he glanced between the two before hurry them up, "Come on love birds, lets get going."

Tilting her head back, Yuzuki furrowed her brows as she looked over to the boy, "For a third wheel, I believe the term is, you don't seem bothered at all, Hide,"

Sighing, Kaneki turned over to him, "He has no shame."

Pulling away while pointing over to Kaneki, the human didn't bother denying it instead he embraced it, "Exactly~"

Noticing Touka's presence, walking up next to the dove who turned to ask, "Taking a breath of fresh air once in awhile with friends is nice, don't you think Touka?"

"Yeah..."

"Next time lets try ice skating or something," Hide suggested an idea, throwing his arms behind his head as he glanced over to the others, "What do you think?"

Touka frowned at the thought, not knowing what to expect from the activity since she hasn't tried it out before, "I never went ice skating."

Grabbing onto her arm, Yoriko beamed at her friend once hearing about the idea and now she couldn't help herself from planning a day so they could go together, "Then we should go, it'll be lots of fun!"

"Me and Kaneki went ice skating," Putting an arm around Kaneki, he looked over to the dove to see if she had experience with ice skating, "Hey Yuzuki have you gone ice skating before?"

Shaking her head, Yuzuki also hasn't experienced it nor did she ever expect to due to her lifestyle getting in the way of things, "Unfortunately no I haven't."

Nudging his friend, Hide grinned before stepping back again, "Then my dear Kaneki here will teach you~!"

Lifting her head, she smiled faintly the eye patched boy, "I'll look forward to that."

Turning his attention over to the young girl, Hide asked her the same question, "What about you Sora? Have you gone ice skating before?"

Hinami shook her head, she wasn't familiar with it, but it got her curious in knowing what is it, "No."

"Then you have to come along and I'll teach you," Hide even offered to help Hinami get the basics of ice skating if she decides to come along if they agree to do so, "It's really fun once you get the hang of it."

This gained her complete attention, seeing how Hide made the topic sound like something fun to take part of, "Really?"

He gave a nod before beaming over to the girl as he encouraged her into accepting the idea, "Yup!"

"It's a bit difficult at first, but maybe you'll catch on quick," Adding a few other points regarding the activity, Kaneki knew it wasn't that simple but it's quite fun after knowing the ropes of it, "But it's a lot of fun."

"Okay Big Brother!" Her eyes lit up, Hinami looked around to Touka seeing if she'll take part of the idea of another group activity, "Oneesan lets go!"

"Okay," He couldn't refuse once seeing how Hinami was so excited on going that he's fine with the idea of going ice skating.

"Yoriko? Touka?"

"Come on, Touka-chan," Yoriko enjoyed the thought of going and she hopes that Touka will also take the chance of accepting the suggestion, "It'll be fun! To skate and then we can eat together afterwards and-"

Crossing her arms, Touka sighed to herself before stating, "I don't know how to skate, Yoriko."

Waving it off, Yoriko smiled as she offered to help her friend settle that small issue, "I'll teach you myself, Touka-chan, so don't worry!"

Thinking about it for a moment, Touka finally agreed and she knew that Hinami and Yoriko will be happy if they all go ice skating together, so she's willing to try it out, "Fine, lets do it."

The six of them continued to talk among themselves, all agreeing that ice skating sounds like a fun group activity to go with and now they all need to plan a day that works best for them. It's something that they'll enjoy together despite the mixed group they have, humans, ghouls, and half ghouls, which didn't matter at that moment as they simply enjoyed life in that moment without worrying about anything else. It was like a break from reality as they spend time with one another, getting to now each other better and have them be more familiar with one another so it won't be too bad next time when they're all together.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The two quietly moved within the shadows while observing the group below them, but their main focus was to check on the young ghoul and what he's up to. Phantom tilted her head before speaking up to her companion, "It appears he's an underling," Narrowing her eyes behind the mask once she realized there was a ghoul who appeared to be the one in command, "Can't imagine him taking orders too kindly."

Yomo bluntly stated as he kept his eyes on the group of ghouls, "Cheshire is his name."

"Hmm... I've heard some things revolving the name within CCG, but I have yet to see him in action," Frowning, Yuzuki didn't know much about the ghoul that goes by the name as she thought to herself, _But from what I recall, he's a dangerous ghoul with a half kakuja, but information states he hasn't really interacted with CCG much..._

Standing back, Phantom moved away from the ledge as she continued to ponder about the ghoul, _But he's a real enigma to the CCG since he possesses a weapon similar to a sword like quinque..._

"However, Cheshire isn't one to wonder through the wards so they must be ordered by Agoiri," He stood back, sparing a glance over to the white cloaked dove as he provided whatever information he knew about the ghoul.

Returning back to her spot, Yuzuki watched how Ayato managed to stir up some trouble within the 11th ward, but she couldn't think of any reason why the boy needed to do such a thing, "Then lets watch to see what they're up to."

Yomo leaned against the pillar, keeping his eyes on the young ghoul while reminding the dove, "We can't let them see us."

"How troublesome..." Kneeling down, resting her head against her hand as she watched how Ayato appeared to be arguing with Cheshire but she didn't have a clear idea why the boy was causing trouble.

However, something caught her attention when she obverse the way the older ghoul handled the boy, her eyes widen slightly at how he didn't resort to force or violence in order to control Ayato. Yet the boy continued to argue back which only earned him a smack upside the head by the older ghoul who scolded Ayato harshly, but the boy still put up a fight yet she noticed how Ayato held himself back as he listened to his mentor for a bit. Then she watched how Cheshire simply left without Ayato, moving onward without him and the boy didn't seem too please by it.

Tapping her fingers against the edge of her mask, she whispered over to Yomo while coming to a conclusion, "If anything... His mentor won't allow Ayato to get hurt any time soon and I believe he'll even put his life on the line to save him."

Raising a brow at her words, Yomo wondered what could've made the dove think such a thing, "Why do you think that?"

"The way they interacted," Standing back up, Yuzuki stepped back from the edge while providing an explanation, "How Cheshire scolded him, lecturing him, but still maintaining some form of personal tie with Ayato besides simply being a mentor or a superior."

Folding her arms, she began to wonder about a few other things before stating, "Meaning Cheshire is only training Ayato to defend himself, grooming him into serving the Agoiri more efficient," Sighing, she turned over to Yomo while rephrasing herself, "What I'm trying to say is, he'll protect the boy no matter what."

"While Ayato listens because Cheshire has power and what does Ayato want to do," Furrowing her brows, Yuzuki was aware that many people seek power and without a doubt the boy was trying to attain it, "He simply wants to protect those close to him in his own terms which means he needs to get strong."

Pondering further into the situation, Yuzuki began to walk around the space they were in, "Which is why I believe they placed him under someone like Cheshire," Frowning, the dove paused the second her words left her mouth as she began to think more into Eto's intentions since the green haired ghoul must've planned ahead of time.

"I have yet to find much about Cheshire since he tends to hid in the shadows and remain close to Agoiri's inner circle," Turning around, Yomo held his static look while mentioning a few things since he didn't know much about the ghoul and it appears the dove didn't either.

"Which explains Ayato's sudden lack of activity then," Lowering head, she put the pieces together, but it didn't make much sense for him to be causing trouble within the ward, "They pulled him off the streets, but it seems he's out and about because his mentor is with him."

"It appears he noticed us," Moving away, the white haired ghoul began to take his leave while suggesting the dove to follow, "I believe it's time to go."

"Actually," She didn't follow behind him, but instead Yuzuki decided to confront the boy, "Cover me, Yomo."

She kept an eye out for the boy as she wondered the area until the sound of foot steps gained her attention. Yuzuki turned around to face Ayato who frowned at her, "I'm not surprise to know you're a fucking creep," Narrowing his eyes over to Phantom as he threaten, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm surprised to see that you have a mentor," Not minding his words, Yuzuki kept a distance while questioning him, "Where did he go?"

Retorting back, Ayato frowned at how Phantom didn't seem bothered by the information, "You're fucking lucky that I ditched the bastard or else you'll be dead."

"That's quite funny of you to joke around," Chuckling, Yuzuki folded her arms behind her as she turned away from him, but she knew it must've agitated him. Which it did by the sound of his eye as he shouted over to her, his eyes shifted to their black and scarlet color, "I'm serious dammit!"

Sighing, she turned around while tilting her head as she calmly replied, "If anything he left you behind to cool off, but he's probably watching you as we speak," Lifting her head, she stared off before furrowing her brows before whispering to herself, "So why hasn't he interfered?"

"Tck- I hate you," Clenching his hands before allowing his eyes to return to their natural color before muttering to himself, "I don't understand why they haven't asked us to kill you yet." Narrowing his eyes, he didn't fully understand why someone like Phantom managed to keep on breathing, "A fucking fly on the wall that should be crashed."

"Not everything is what it seems, Ayato," Yuzuki decided to take her leave since she had other things tend to, but she looked over her shoulder towards the young boy, "Tell your mentor I said hi."

"I'm not done talking to you!" Ayato watched how Phantom simply walked away, but he wasn't through with her as he went to cut her off so he could get some answers out her, "Don't you fucking walk away from me-!"

Within seconds, Phantom sharply turned once she sensed the boy attempted to inflict harm upon her, but she quickly countered his attack, "A tempered teen aren't you?" Flipping him onto his back but he continued to put up a fight against her which only resulted with her paralyzing him. Yuzuki sighed behind her mask as she left the boy, "I have other business to attend to, so excuse me."

"Watch who you're messing with," Looking over her shoulder, listening to the young ghoul swear under his breath as he struggled to get back up to his feet, but Yuzuki left the area,"I'll go before your mentor comes to help you."

"You bastard!"

Yuzuki quickly left the scene before anyone else could cross her path, but the dove went to regroup with Yomo who appeared out of no where as he frowned at her actions, "Cheshire was watching and he moved the moment you reacted to Ayato's attack."

"Which is why I left immediately," Adjusting the hood over her, Yuzuki turned off the voice modifier so her voice could return to its normal state as she spoke to Yomo, "I don't intend on fighting any one at the moment."

The two moved through the wards without saying anything else, but the dove knew the reason why they went to find Ayato. Turning over to Yomo as she brought up the choice that he needed to make in regards to their night activities of spying on the boy, "Yomo it's your decision in what you tell Touka about Ayato."

He didn't bother glancing over to the dove as he responded back, "She's been worried about him lately even if she refuses to admit it."

"Of course," Nodding, Yuzuki knew how Touka cares about her brother despite how many times she stubbornly refuses to say anything in regards to him or anything else, but Yomo, the manager and the dove were fully aware of it, "I've spoken with her about Ayato before and it took her some time until she began to ask more about him."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

The dove was training the boy on her own, sparring with each other, but Kaneki still couldn't get the girl into breaking her calm composer while fighting which only meant that what he's doing isn't tiring her out. Moving in again, but he quickly met with the ground along with the end of the quinque hovering over him, but he looked up to see that Yuzuki held stoic expression. Not moving from the ground despite the dove removing the quinque from him, Kaneki laid there as he tried to think of what he could do in order to turn the table.

"You need to do the basic," Offering a hand down to him, Yuzuki felt her expression soften before pointing out some positive notes, "From what I've heard about your encounter with the Investigator, you have some dominance, but yet you can't lose control like you did with Nishiki."

She pulled him onto his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder until he reassured her he was fine. The dove sighed before putting some distance between the two as she went towards her quinque case while calling out to him,"Do a few workouts to cool down."

Another defeat and he hasn't managed to get the dove to break a sweat or even push her back. Frowning to himself, he needed to prove to her that he's fully capable of handling himself, but how could he possible beat her. Kaneki sighed under his breath, listening to her words, "Okay..."

Twirling the quinques within her grasps, Yuzuki kept her eyes closed before calling the boy out, "Don't get distracted now."

His eyes widen at how she managed to know that he was staring and his cheeks heated up. Quickly looking away, he continued to do what was asked from him while apologizing over to the dove, "Ah... Sorry..."

Setting her quinques back into their case, Yuzuki continued to lecture the boy about his progress status, "Still haven't improved much, but you're getting there," Shutting her quinque case before standing up again, but the dove tilted her head the moment she heard his voice again.

Kaneki frowned to himself once getting back to his feet, muttering under his breath, "Not enough to beat you..."

Sensing the disappointment in his tone, Yuzuki shook her head before running over to him and she ran her hand through his hair which gotten his attention. Chuckling to herself as she took his eye patch away from his hand, "Nope~"

Keeping the material away from him until they call it a day since she's trying to get him to be a bit more comfortable without it. Yuzuki noticed how he didn't seem to be pleased by her actions, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, lets do something different," The dove folded her arms across her chest, raising a brow over his direction before suggesting, "We're going for a run."

"Run?" Surprised to hear a sudden change in their routine, but he didn't question her about. Instead, Kaneki walked up to her while asking, "Where?"

Tilting her head over to him, Yuzuki smiled at his question, "In the tunnels, where else?"

Nodding, but Kaneki wasn't fully sure about the idea as he looked over to her again. Staring at her for a moment, keeping his attention on her faded eyes as he tried to voice out his concern about the idea, "Ah... Do you know..."

Raising a brow, she smiled over to him as she reassured him, "I know my way around the place," Yuzuki folded her arms behind her, closing her eyes as she simply stated, "So don't worry about me not knowing where I'm going."

Chuckling, she tilted her head to the side before opening her eyes while only informing him about one thing, "All you need to do is just keep up with me or try to."

Nodding, it sounded simple enough, but yet he should expect some sort of twist that'll only make things a bit difficult for him. None of the less, Kaneki took in a deep breath before accepting, "Okay."

Yuzuki turned over to him, asking if the boy was prepared, "Ready?"

Staring down at the tunnel, Kaneki couldn't really see a clear ending, but he released a deep breath before replying back, "Yeah."

Nodding, she gave the word the two of them moved, "Go."

The two went off, running down the path as they kept together for a moment before Kaneki noticed that the dove was steadily moving ahead of him. He wasn't surprised since he was fully aware that Touka, Yomo, Nishiki and Yuzuki were fast, but all at different levels. Still he tried to keep up with her despite everything, Kaneki watched how she moved swiftly through the tunnel ahead of him, but he wasn't giving up yet.

Putting his all, he ran to catch up to her and Kaneki already knew he won't catch up to her, but at least he wasn't too far behind, _She's so fast... How can I keep up with her...?_

Coming to a stop the moment he realized that Yuzuki wasn't around anymore, frowning to himself Kaneki couldn't believe that he managed to lose sight of her. Turning around, he checked to see if the dove could be around, but he found nothing. The boy began to panic slightly at the thought of her getting lost, _Where did she- I lost her? How?_

Searching for the dove, he began to panic, but he still managed to keep her scent which only meant that she was around. Kaneki skimmed his surroundings while calling out, "Yuzuki?"

Furrowing his brows, not being able to see the dove anywhere, but her scent suddenly became strong as if she was right beside him. Kaneki jumped the moment someone dropped down beside him, his eyes widen as he tumbled down, but he stared up to see that it was only Yuzuki who scared him.

Blinking, Yuzuki knelt down beside him before placing a hand on his shoulder, but the girl couldn't help herself from laughing at how the boy was spooked, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Her expression soften, she gave him a sincere smile before checking to see if he was fine, "You okay?"

Kaneki stared at her in disbelief, feeling his heart pounding against his chest, but he soon began to chuckle nervously to himself as he tried to laugh it off. Laying down, covering his face as he collected himself from the little stunt she pulled on him, "Yeah, yeah, you just got the drop on me."

Leaning over him, giggling to herself, "That's the point," Removing his hands from his face, Yuzuki gave him a smile while brushing her fingers across his cheek, "Hey, with some more practice then you'll get better and maybe you can find me without a problem."

His eyes were glued on her, looking up to see how she was just trying lift his spirits with her little childish acts, but still it didn't stop him from wondering about a few things. Furrowing his brows, he sat up while asking, "Are other Investigators like this?"

Helping him onto his feet, Yuzuki held his hand a bit longer before letting go as she questioned, "Like me?"

"Yeah..." Kaneki scratched the back of his head, his eyes drifted away as he explained himself, "The Investigator I faced, well, he was a bit stronger than I expected for a human, but still in the end he was human."

Yuzuki realized what he meant, sighing to herself as the two walked back to the main area that they held their training sessions, "Some Investigators aren't your average _human_ , which is why ghouls shouldn't underestimate them," Her fingers skimmed his before lacing them together while explaining, "Some are faster, some are stronger, and others might have something that your every day human wouldn't."

Frowning to herself, she curled her fingers against his, whispering, "Sometimes... you might mistake them as something else than a human."

Kaneki squeezed her hand, revealing his own thoughts and recent issues, "Hide has been getting an interest with the whole Investigators and the case surrounding Hinami."

Closing her eyes, Yuzuki gave her honest opinion about the human since she too noticed a few odd things about the boy, "In truth, Hide can be very dangerous and I honestly don't understand how someone like him can ever connect things together so easily."

"He concluded that Rabbit and the ghoul child were two completely different people, he even had a prefect explanation to support this conclusion," Kaneki shook his head, recalling how Hide was so invested with the case and how he managed to pull together a solid theory which only made him worry, "He even went to the point of saying that he'll go out there to find out the truth himself and putting himself in danger."

A sigh escaped from between her lips, knowing very well that the human boy would be an issue, "I thought so..."

This caught Kaneki's attention, looking over to the dove in hopes that she'll explain in further detail, "Why?"

"One time he ran into me and we talked, but more importantly he said a few things that caught my attention," Revealing some information that she hasn't thought much of, but Yuzuki knew it was best to share it, "He isn't too naive, so without a doubt he probably already knows about me being a CCG Investigator."

Letting go of his hand, Yuzuki wrapped an arm around her while bringing a hand over her mouth while stating her own suspicion, "In truth, I believe he knows about me," Narrowing her eyes, trying to understand what their friend could possibly do with the information, "But yet he hasn't said anything about the matter, so I don't know what his intentions are..."

"He... He probably knows about me already too..." Staring at the ground, Kaneki recalled the words that Nishiki once told him regarding his best friend and now he's understanding why, "Even Nishiki said that Hide is a very dangerous person to have around."

"I... I doubt he'll do something to harm you," Placing a hand on his shoulder, Yuzuki tried to reassure him that things won't end up horribly, "After all, you two grew up together and more importantly you were human before, so he'll probably understand you."

Releasing a heavy sigh, "...I... I hope so, but I don't want to... To say anything..." He wasn't sure what he should do or what will actually happen the moment Hide were to say something about his new life as a ghoul, "What if... I don't want him getting into trouble or any kind of danger because... because of me..."

Sitting down, she opened the little cooler she brought while simply responding back, "That's your decision to make," Sensing how Kaneki still seems to be torn about the subject, but she felt the boy sit close to her without saying another word about the matter.

The dove pulled out a frozen treat from the cooler and she offered it to him, "Here."

Confused to see that she offered such a thing to him, knowing that he can't have any types of food anymore. Furrowing his brows at her, not understanding what she was trying to do, "What's this?"

"An ice bar," Tilting her head back to him, she smiled before offering him the snack, "Thought you'll like one."

Shaking his head, not wanting to suffer any stomach pain at the moment, "I... I don't know if I-"

Giggling, she took a bite out of the frozen treat while clearing up any misunderstandings, "It's only frozen water," Leaning back into him, she moved the popsicle within her figures while informing him, "So it's basically ice as the shape of a bar."

Blinking, he watched how she didn't react to the item as if it didn't effect her and he felt a bit embarrassed, "Oh..."

"Would be a cool treat to help relax," Taking yet another chunk out of the frozen snack, Yuzuki shrugged to herself before resting her head against his chest, "I usually have one or two whenever I'm done training. It's quite refreshing, you know."

Lifting the remaining of the ice bar, Yuzuki stared at him to see if he'll accept or deny her offer, "Want to try it?"

"Sure," Kaneki was hesitate at first, but he took it from her hand and stared at it for a moment before biting into it, he took a chuck out of it like the dove did. He felt his whole body shiver at the sudden rush of the coldness that quickly spread throughout his body and he couldn't help himself commenting, "H-how can you eat this, it's so cold..."

Staring at the remaining piece of it, Kaneki decided to take another bite and this time he didn't react too badly like the first since he took a smaller piece this time. He frowned to himself, "But... but it feels weird..." Glancing over to the dove who gotten another one out for herself and Kaneki whispered to her, "I haven't ate something like this for some time now..."

His eyes returned back to the popsicle that was left, twirling the little wooden stick in his fingers before setting it aside, "...It's strange..."

Yuzuki continued to snack on the ice bar while revealing a few things, "My father thought of the idea when I was young since my uncle usually had some snacks on him which he shares with my dad," A faint smile appeared across her lips, remembering the first time she was introduced to the frozen treat, "So I was usually left out and one day my father handed me one of these, so I can be incorporated in a way."

Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself, "It takes someone who's alone to understand someone who's abandon..."

Kaneki's eyes widen, not wanting to touch the topic, so he decided to leave it alone despite his curiosity surrounding the subject. Curling his fingers beside him, he remain still so he wouldn't bother the dove, but Kaneki looked down at her when she mentioned.

"It's something that my brother would give me whenever he manages to make one," Biting another large chuck of ice with ease, "So I thought about sharing the idea with you."

"...A simple but well thought idea," Kaneki stared at her, his expression soften at how her life appeared to be supported by her close family who tried to incorporate her into human activities. Chuckling, he leaned over to her before giving her his thoughts, "Doesn't make me want to puke, but I like the thought of actually biting into it as if it was a real popsicle that has a flavor."

"Well now you can make these on your own too," Setting down the wooden popsicle stick aside and Yuzuki turned her head to face him, but instead she gave a quick little peck which was enough to shake up the boy.

His eyes widen at the sudden rush of coldness that came from the dove, but he felt his face heat up when she pulled away while leaving him to shudder for a bit, "Now you're c-cold!"

Leaning back into him, she laughed at how he responded, but he soon began to laugh with her. An arm wrapped around her and she felt the warmth of his fingers skim over hers. Shifting her head, she giggled to herself before asking, "Sent shivers down your spine?"

Kaneki shook his head, resting it on top of hers before countering her with his own question, "Who wouldn't while eating something cold like this?"

However, he felt himself getting lost into her scent that has captured him the night she came to check on him, but he's been trying to fight off an urge of just acting. Every time he's near her, every time he catches her intoxicating scent, it makes him curl up as he refuses to listen to why his body reacts. Closing his eyes, he tried to remain calm and hope whatever sensation he's feeling will simply go away quick.

Furrowing his brows the moment he took notice that the dove shifted within his grasp and when he opened his eyes, he saw Yuzuki handing him a book, "Huh?"

Yuzuki held the book at to him, waiting for him to take it from her hands before revealing what it is, "A book with some techniques that could help you."

Moving out of his arms, she sat across from him, allowing him to skim through the pages as she explained herself, "If you practice on your own time then you'll do quite fine," Chuckling, the dove also mentioned that she gotten the thought from their friend, "From what Hide told me, well, you really learn best when you read."

Her eyes widen the moment she was pulled into a embrace which she gladly returned it, but Yuzuki furrowed her brows slightly as she sense something a bit off. Curling her fingers into his back as she allowed him to hold her, but the dove blinked the second she realized a movement that looked familiar.

Blinking, she was surprised to noticed that Kaneki summoned his kagune, but she didn't know if he was fully aware of his actions when she whispered into his ear, "This is new... your kagune appeared," Moving back slightly, Yuzuki felt her fingers brush against the scale like surface that was wrapped around them like some type of shield to hide them from the world.

"Huh?" His eyes widen, covering his left eye as he finally took noticed that he somehow wrapped them in his kagune, but Kaneki quickly began to apologize, "I'm sor-"

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, not allowing him to finish his attempt to apologize for his action. Instead, the dove leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed the moment she felt his body relax once again. Yuzuki closed her eyes before bringing a hand up to his face, removing his hand from his eye so his kakugan was exposed. The dove felt his arm wrap around her while his kagune moved slightly, keeping them encaged in a little bubble that held the two of them.

"It's okay," Opening her eyes, Yuzuki pulled back slightly, offering him a smile as she caressed his cheek, "I hope you'll allow yourself to fully accept your ghoul side one day, but I understand if you don't want to..."

Covering his face, Kaneki felt tears build up in his eyes since he's growing tired of the constant sensation that has been eating him, "Yuzuki... I don't know..." Shutting his eyes, he took in a deep breath before revealing his worries, "I feel so torn and I can't, the feeling when I-"

"When I fought against the Investigator, afterwards when Phantom threw me aside," Setting his arms down, Kaneki couldn't face her as he stared at the ground, but he curled his fingers up at the thought, "I felt this hunger for- for something that I can't suppress. I wanted to just give in and lose myself, but I couldn't."

Yuzuki kept quiet, leaving him to vent out his issues since she was aware that he had no one else to talk to openly about the situation, "The thoughts that went through my mind," Kaneki closed his eyes again, shaking his head as he remembered what happened and how terrified he was, "I feel so troubled and confused..."

Looking up to see that she held a blank expression, but he knew all too well that she was listening to him very carefully, listening to every single word, noting his swift in tones, and how he acts. But it didn't stop him from feeling like he was messing everything up, allowing himself to be so weak in front of her, exposing his fears as if anyone could understand him.

Hesitating, he couldn't bringing himself to reach his hand out to her, "I'm afraid I'll hurt you, you're so close and-" He found himself wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes as he hid his face into her shoulder while his words soon fell to a mere whisper, "Your scent... your smell sometimes makes me..."

"I always feel like I'm on the edge of my nerves," Curling his fingers, shutting his eyes tight as he felt so uneasy, but he didn't want to let go, "I don't want to feel like that."

"I'm sorry," Brushing his hair, Yuzuki leaned her head against his as she whispered, "That you're suffering... I wish I could fix it, but I can't..."

Lifting his head, calming him as she reassured him that there is still hope, "However, you are the only one capable of _fixing_ it."

"You are the only one who could decide the path your wish to walk down," Holding his face, she whispered to him while further explaining herself, "But as long as you suppress it then the more it'll fight against you, once accepting it as part of you then you'll grow to understand each side."

"You'll find an equal ground in which you'll be comfortable with," The two of them closed their eyes, the dove leaned her forehead against as she whispered, "It doesn't matter if you're half and half; neither a ghoul nor a human, but you're still you regardless of anything."

Yuzuki sensed how troubled he was about the whole thing and she wants to reassure him that things will get better, "However, you cannot possibly believe that you can divide yourself into two separate pieces of yourself because in the end all them put together makes _you_."

"It's not what we are, but who we are," Whispering under her breath as she repeated herself once again, "Which we create the person we wish to be."

"Our actions might not represent us properly, but that's how this world works," Pulling away, Yuzuki tighten her eyes shut as she remembered a few things and it bothered her when she muttered, "Sometimes... we must be a marder in order to reach our destined fate..."

"In the end, we'll always end in our rightful place in life in how we wished to be viewed as," Sighing, offering a smile once opening her eyes, "I hope you see that too."

They didn't move as they thought about what was said for a moment. Kaneki kept his eyes locked onto the ground, but he his eyes glanced over when he saw Yuzuki move her hands back to her while whispering to herself, "I'm half ghoul and half human, but in the end, I'm merely a girl who wishes to find peace and revolution that this world has failed to see because of the ideals of how we should live"

The dove curled her fingers onto her lap, her thoughts drifted to old memories and current ones causing her to feel guilty when she revealed, "I've hurt people in my past, but I still managed to hold a gentle touch in this cruel world."

Releasing a deep breath, shutting her eyes once again, "...It's difficult..."

"Do you believe that ghouls kill humans in order to survive while humans kill ghouls because they're evil. Is this what life is?" She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular anymore instead Yuzuki simply spoke what was going through her mind at the moment, "No, so I merely what to be among those who want to take a step forward, ghoul and human together in order to finally understand."

Things were all that simply, there wasn't a clear definition in what's right or what's wrong and sometimes it's difficult to say someone's a good person since everyone makes wrong decisions. Taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, "But my actions might go against it...out of my character... it's only nature..." Yuzuki lowered her head as she spoke to him, "There will be times that it'll contradict each other, such as your human and ghoul nature."

"That's life..." Her words soon fell to a mere whisper as she quoted, "But I know... I know that peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding..."

His eyes widen at those words, finally looking up as he stared at the dove who sat there in silence, _I've heard that somewhere before..._

"One day people will understand," She didn't notice that she was holding in her breath, taking a minute to release a deep breath, "Just like you'll understand yourself as well. You denying a part of yourself is only going to destroy you from the inside out," Facing him, she felt something curl over her fingers and Yuzuki could sense that the boy shifted around, but the dove held a worried look, "I don't want to see you head down that path in which you'll suffer greatly."

"...Yet I understand that you're afraid..." Leaning forward, keeping her head low as her mind wondered across old dark memories that she wished to erase, but Yuzuki took in a deep breath before revealing, "Because I too, once was afraid of my ghoul side, I didn't understand back then. Afraid of it unraveling to the point that I can't go back."

"We all have our inner demons..." Resting her hand against her chest, curling her fingers as she vividly recalled old imagines that go far back, "But our inner ghoul is something that isn't in our control once you unbound it from everything that once held reason."

Not fully believing it, he couldn't imagine her ever losing control as he stared at her in disbelief, "You... You lost control before...?"

"...Yes... I have long ago," Unfortunately, Yuzuki nodded her head while shedding some information about herself to him, "I lost myself because I couldn't handle it anymore and my inner ghoul woke up, revealing itself in order to protect me. For me to survive and I... I'll never want to be in that state ever again."

Staring at the ground in between them, Kaneki began to put some of the pieces together that he knew about the dove and it lead to the only explanation besides her involvement in CCG where he assumes she uses a quinque, but to act out as a ghoul. It was only one time in her life, he could possible assume and his thoughts couldn't wrap around it, _This is where she... She killed others..._

It didn't make any of it better, a guilt still wavered around those memories, but Yuzuki knew not to allow it to happen again, "But that is so long ago, yet I remember how I felt..."

"You cannot ignore it nor suppress it, unless you wish for it to consume you once you are weaken enough for it to take over," This time she was speaking from experience, warning him that if he doesn't change or watch himself then surely it's bound to happen again, "We've seen how you can get, but that's only a small amount... In the end we're all _dangerous_..."

"Regardless if we're human or ghoul," Leaning back onto her hands, Yuzuki stared off as she muttered, "In the end, we're all dangerous... It's only nature..." She smiled over him, still having hope that things will somehow get better in time, "I have hope you can overcome this."

Pulling his knees up, Kaneki kept his eyes on the ground as he muttered, "I want to have hope."

Reaching out to him, resting her hand over his arm, "Regardless of how you turn out, I'll always be there," Yuzuki felt how tense he was about the whole thing since his encounter with the doves, but the girl has noticed faint signs of him excluding himself from the others, yet he still maintain some connection, "You're not alone unless you decide to cast everyone aside."

"I just... I just want to understand..." Covering his face, frustrated with himself and how the world came to be like this. Frowning as he whispered to himself in desperation, "To be like you, but I can't." Curling his fingers up as he leaned forward, recalling the many conservation he had with the manager and previous ones with the dove, but he still couldn't find it in himself to properly understand them, _To understand... How Yoshimura has this belief very similar to yours..._

"It takes time," It pained her to see the people close to her suffer, Yuzuki sighed before unwrapping himself as she held his hands, "But you'll find your center when the time comes."

"I don't know how..." Tears threatening to fall, Kaneki stared at her before looking away, "The idea of peace... I can't find it..." All he wanted was to be able to obtain it, so he could live without being afraid of the chance of breaking to the point where he'll hurt someone. Leaning into her, he only had one question going through his mind, _How can I achieve it...?_

"You have yet to gain a mutually understanding..." Accepting him into her arms, lowering her eyes, whispering softly, "Once you do, I promise you'll find it when the time comes."

Leaning her head against his, holding him as she tried to comfort the troubled boy, reassuring him that it's not impossible, "It's possible..."

Burying his face into her shoulder, Kaneki pulled her close as they sat there in silence, but he couldn't bring himself from pulling away or saying anything. Releasing a deep steady breath, trying to just calm his nerves, but he felt relief for at least speaking his troubles loudly. However, he couldn't shake off the haunting feeling that has been bothering him lately and he knew being around the dove has only made him feel distress, but he didn't want to pull away.

Curling his fingers around her hand, Kaneki kept his eyes closed as he thought, _I want to sit down without fear..._ He felt her fingers lace with his, still she didn't say a word, but the silence only reminded him of the times when he felt at peace, _Just like the other day... together..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It was another day for the dove as she awaited for Shinohara and Juuzou to pick her up so they could head to CCG together since they offered to take her with them. Standing outside her building, Yuzuki held her quinque case within her hands as she waited for her colleagues to arrive. Closing her eyes while listening carefully to her surrounding then something caught her full attention once she realized who was walking over to her.

"Yuzuki-chan~!"

She was surprised to hear the human since she hardly runs into him within the area near her place. Tilting her head, she turned over to him, "Hide?"

Hide chuckled before stopping in front of her, looking around as he asked, "Why are you standing out here?"

Not expecting to meet him at a time like this, Yuzuki shook her head before responding back to his question, "Oh, I'm waiting for my brother and his mentor."

Glancing down at the violin case in her hands for a moment until shifting his attention back to her, "Going to work?"

Yuzuki didn't know how to answer the question, but she decided to simply state the truth, "Yes," Nodding, raising a brow as she tried to get the boy to leave before her colleagues arrived, "Are you going to school?"

"Yup~!"

Yuzuki usually found herself confused by his behavior at times, not knowing what's going through his head, but she really needed him to go, "But you should get going or else you'll be late."

He didn't seem too concern about the possibility of arriving to school late instead Hide decided to hang out with her a bit longer before heading out, "It's fine, I'll wait with ya."

"No, it's fine," Declining his offer, Yuzuki didn't want to risk the chance of him meeting her colleagues from CCG because she knows it'll bring up suspicion on her. But from what she gathered and discuss with Kaneki, she knows that Hide will easily piece everything together quite soon if he hasn't already.

"Nee-san~!"

Her eyes widen the second someone ran into from the back, but the dove quickly recognized the person once she heard his voice. Straightening herself, Yuzuki tilted her head over as the white haired Investigator who began to ask questions in regards to the stranger that stood in front of him, "Who's this? What do you want?"

Yuzuki offered a smile towards the boy before gesturing over to Hide, "Juuzou, this is a friend of mine."

Blinking, Juuzou stared at him before whispering the foreign word to himself, "Friend?"

"Yeah," Nodding, the dove chuckled before properly introducing the two to one another, "Hide, this is my brother."

He wasn't expecting to ever meet her surrogate brother, but Hide was a bit taken away as he took another look on the white haired boy that remained by her side. Red stitches caught his eye, "Your stitches are cool!" It sparked his interest in how the boy managed to do that, but yet he curious in the reason behind it, "How did you do that?"

Furrowing his brows, confused by the way the stranger smiled at him and was interested about his stitches, "Huh?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Chuckling, Hide held his hand out to the Investigator, "Nice meeting you Juuzou."

Someone nudged the white haired dove and he looked over to find that Yuzuki was motioning him to socialize a bit, "Onii-san?"

Glancing back at the hand that was held out for him as he stared at it for moment before smiling as he shook his hand, "Yeah!"

"Alright, I gotta go before I'm late," Looking down at his watch finally taking time into account, Hide waved farewell before running off again, "See you later, Yuzuki!"

Waving back, Yuzuki sighed to herself before calling back to him, "Talk to you later."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Shinohara chuckled to himself before meeting up to the young Investigators but he put more attention on his subordinate, "Juuzou, please stop running off without notifying me," However, he noticed that someone ran off before he managed to get a look of who it was, Shinohara looked over to Yuzuki before asking, "Who was that?"

Cutting in, Juuzou didn't think much into it as he stared at his partner, "Yuzuki's friend."

He wasn't expecting that as answer, Shinohara looked over to Yuzuki who brushed it aside without saying anything about the subject, "Friend?"

Not addressing it, Yuzuki pushed it aside while putting her focus on their job instead, "Lets get going before we're late," Walking over to the tall man as Juuzou ran over to the other side of Shinohara so he could walk alongside the man.

Shinohara looked over to the ghoul before filling her in with what he knew, "I've been informed that we're having a few new colleagues joining our branch."

"Hmm..." Yuzuki was curious in who she'll be working alongside with so she tried to see if Shinohara will reveal any names, "Do you know who?"

"We'll find out once we get there," Opening the door to his car, Shinohara was familiar with who they'll be working alongside with, but they have yet to confirm it.

Hoping into the passengers seat, Juuzou looked out of the window before calling out for the two Investigators to hurry up, "Come on, Yuzuki!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Fura walked along with Yuzuki, he began to share a few things revolving around the case he was asked to collect for Associate Special Class Houji, but he was well aware of the situation about the ghoul that the case was built around. Yuzuki raised a brow once she noticed the file within his hands, "New case?"

"I'm not handling the case, but I was asked to bring to Associate Special Class Houji," Clearing any misunderstanding, Fura already read through the case especially since one of the recent attacks has spread around once word came out on the news.

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes, keeping her focus set ahead of her, "What's the status?"

"Recently, a young woman was found wondering the streets calling for help," Frowning, stating the key points involving the ghoul that they're looking for and Fura didn't spare a glance as he mentioned, "Her eyes were gone."

"What?" Something struck a nerve at the information, Yuzuki frowned at the thought as she questioned, "She was wondering the street blind?"

"Yes," Sighing, he knew it was unfortunate for the woman to go through such a thing, but Fura continued to discuss the case with the girl, "She was saying that a ghoul attacked her and only took her eyes, but she has yet to say anything else."

His eyes fell onto the file in his hands before mentioning, "However, we managed to make connections and we're concluding that it's a ghoul that goes by the Gourmet Eater."

"Victim's name?"

"Misono Karube," Glancing over to her, Fura informed her that woman hasn't provided anything else since she refuses to meet with anything which he completely understands, "Who's hospitalized, but currently she refuses to have anyone speak with her, so we're not going to gain any information that could further help the case."

Nodding, agreeing with the conclusion that was made about the possible ghoul relation and Yuzuki shook her head as she coldly stated, "Without a doubt, it's the Gourmet Eater. Only taking one part of the body, Misono Karube, poor woman must've had a pair of eyes that attracted the ghoul's attention."

"If anything, it's best to leave Karube-san alone, she won't be much help regardless if CCG plans to question her," Lowering her eyes, Yuzuki could relate to the woman and it was quite sad to hear such things, "Due to her traumatic experience, she won't speak no matter what."

"Best thing to do is narrow down the ghoul's location," Yuzuki looked over to him before advising what should be done in order to prevent any similar attacks from happening again.

Glaring, Fura didn't understand any of the ghouls associated with the Gourmets nor does he care to since he already decided that they're despicable for doing something so evil like many other ghouls have done, "If we managed to narrow down the location of the ghoul then we might find the Gourmet Restaurant, so we can get rid of the source."

"Let me remind you that there are more than one restaurant, yet if CCG manages to damage one then surely the others will make a mistake that could possible reveal themselves," Narrowing her eyes, she knew it wasn't as simple said than done and without a doubt they need to do a lot of work if they wish to break the organization apart, "Or the Gourmet Society will simply disband once CCG raids one of them."

One thing that Yuzuki was positive about and it's to stop something like this to happen again, she doesn't want to hear a similar case like this unfold later on, "We need to eliminate this ghoul before someone else becomes another victim."

"Surely, Associate Special Class Houji will handle the case just fine," Sighing, Yuzuki knew that Houji was fully capable of handling the case, but she knew that it's not easy in her part, "But I do hope we can stop another tragedy."

"Yes," Agreeing with her as he came to a stop as he excused himself while maintaining a faint smile, "I need to get going, I'll see you around Yuzuki."

She smiled over to him, wishing him well before heading off to handle some business, "Take care, Fura."

"You too," Bidding his farewell, Fura spared a glance over his shoulder as he smiled at the young Investigator before breaking off to complete his small task so he could tend to other duties.

Walking down the hall, she began to think about herself which only lead her thoughts to wonder back to the other day. Yuzuki still couldn't believe how someone could suffer such lost in a horrific way which brought up some bitter memories, _...Gourmet Eater..._ Frowning at the name that CCG tagged the ghoul as, Yuzuki knew how things will be complicated once they continue to investigate the case, but the dove shook her head in disapproval, _...So careless and_ _ **cruel**_ _..._

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

After reviewing a few important things while being assigned a couple tasks to take care of before heading out. Unfortunately, Yuzuki ended up being asked to attend a meeting in place for her mentor who decided not to take part for reasons unknown, but she agreed anyways since she nothing else to do at the moment. However, she went to meet up with Shinohara to discuss about a few things and ask if he'll accompany her to the meeting, Yuzuki was aware that he'll be among those to attend it.

Yuzuki turned once she heard the door close, furrowing her brows at the realization that the white haired boy wasn't standing beside his mentor, "Where's Juuzou?"

The two went down the hall, Shinohara reassured that his subordinate was fine, but the man sighed to himself before chuckling, "I left him in my office, so I hope he won't do anything while I'm gone."

"Did you at least leave some type of snack around for him," Raising a brow, she began to wonder if Juuzou won't do something rash while they're gone, "It's one way to keep him busy. The boy likes to snack on things, it's distracts his attention slightly and he has a sweet tooth, so less likely he'll cause any trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shinohara laughed, smiling over to her before turning his attention to the files in his hands, "But I'll be heading over to him once I run these papers down to the board."

"Understandable," Nodding, Yuzuki looked up at the tall man, "Have you discovered who'll be joining us?"

"You already met Associate Special Class Houji, but I don't believe you haven't met his new subordinate," Finally confirming the names that'll be taking part of their squad for the time being, Shinohara also brought up a few other things, "New batch of Investigators that arrived a few days ago."

She was familiar with Houji, but Yuzuki hasn't gotten the chance to meet his new subordinate nor any of the recent recruits that have been added or moved up in position, "I'm assuming they're the ones joining us then."

Glancing over to her, he added another piece of information surrounding their group, "Along with Amon's new subordinate."

"So this is it?" Still not fully sure of what the possible outcomes will be surrounding the 20th Ward, but Yuzuki frowned to herself, "We're reviving the 20th Ward Branch."

He grew serious about the topic, aware that there has been a rise in ghoul activity that resulted with a few Investigator's death, one being Mado's, "Due to our oversight of the ward and our decision of leaving it unattended."

There was not denying that the ward attracted the unwanted attention and in the progress people have suffered because of it. Yuzuki took a deep breath, "I understand."

Stopping in his tracks, Shinohara gestured towards the paperwork within his hands, "I better get going."

Excusing herself, Yuzuki offered a smile as she began to take her leave, "I'll see you later, Shinohara."

Reminding her not to forget that they need to a meeting later on, "Don't forget the meeting."

Shinohara watched Yuzuki stop in her tracks before turning back to him, she laughed faintly to herself before reassuring him that she won't let it slip her mind, "Of course, I won't want to show up late."

Chuckling, recalling the many times that he has seen the empty chair that belongs to Arima, who shows up to meetings whenever he feels the need to attend, but lately he's seen Yuzuki appear from time to time, "Something your mentor tends to do."

"Or simply skips them without a second thought. Which is why he asked me to go in his place," Chuckling, she still couldn't get over how one of CCG's top Investigators acts unprofessional at times, but Yuzuki was fine especially if he's out socializing, "Since I always fill him in with what happens whenever he decides to run off with First Class Hirako."

"Until then."

Bidding her colleague a farewell, Yuzuki went down a different hall as she went to complete a few other tasks before attending the meeting. She went towards her office to review some reports before having them sent down which will give her time to head over to meet with Shinohara so they could attend the meeting then she'll be free to go.

It didn't take too long for the dove to handle her work since she's already in routine of getting things done due to the handful of years. Walking down the halls, Yuzuki wasn't expecting to run into any of her colleagues or anyone who would stop her so they could talk, "First Class Yuzuki."

Pausing in her tracks, she turned around at the sound of her name and Yuzuki discovered that it was Houji who was walking over to her as he motioned to the Investigator at his side, "I believe we'll be working together, so I thought you should meet my new subordinate."

The brown haired Investigator didn't know what to think about the ghoul once he finally got to meet her, but he kept a professional appearance as he held out his hand before introducing himself, "Seidou Takizawa."

Shaking his hand, Yuzuki introduced herself as she usually did with others without using any surname, "Yuzuki," Taking a step back, she looked over to Houji before mentioning, "I've heard you taken the case of the Gourmet Eater."

"Correct," He spoke briefly about the case that is now under his authority, "I've ran down some information and went to the area that Karube was when the ghoul attacked. So I hope to close the case quickly."

"Don't we all," Sighing, she hoped that the woman affected would get the proper help after everything that happened to her, "What happened to Karube is terrible beyond belief, but we'll try to prevent another person from getting hurt."

"I'll leave my subordinate with you then, I need to attend a meeting," Without giving his subordinate a head warning, Houji took his leave while informing him, "It's best to get familiar with your new colleague since we'll be working together."

"But-" Takizawa's eyes widen as he watched his mentor walk away and he honestly didn't know what to do once he was left alone with the _Ghoul_ Investigator, "Uh..."

It was awkward as silence settled in between the two Investigators until Yuzuki spoke up as she joked around with the young man, but her tone remain static, "I'm not going to bite."

Stepping back, trying not get on the bad side of Yuzuki as he offered his apologizes for keeping a distance from her, "Oh! Sorry, I was just..."

"I understand," Yuzuki was already expecting him to react like that, reassuring him that it was no hard feelings for acting like that, "No need to apologize."

She was aware of the rumors and stories surrounding her, Yuzuki knew she was harsh while working especially during her more youthful times as a Investigator and there were times that she showed a more ghoul side of her while on the field. So it was bound to get some Investigators to be caution about her which she understands why they'll act like that towards her.

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm used to it..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Fall into formation!"_

 _It was one her earlier days as an Investigator, Yuzuki could hear Ui commanding their subordinates to maintain formation as they confront the ghoul that was blocking their path. Yuzuki was aware that the squad was fully capable of handling themselves, despite their age they still can inflict great damage, but at time some do end up dead by one mistake or some external force._

 _"Stop, you're too-!"_

 _Yuzuki quickly moved, shifting her quinques into one hand as she wrapped an arm around her fallen subordinate. Kneeling down, her expression soften as she whispered, "I got you."_

 _One thing was for sure, she'll never get used to the feeling of watching the people close to her die. Listening to the way their voice trembled, "I- I can't-"_

 _Shouting over her shoulder, commanding back up in order to tend the young Investigator, "Cover me!"_

 _One of the other young Investigators quickly responded, supporting Yuzuki as the half ghoul tended to their comrade, "I got you, Yuzuki-san!"_

 _She was aware that there their operation was more important, but she couldn't let her comrade alone until she knew they were fine to be left on their own. However, Yuzuki already knew that the young Investigator was wounded severely, still she tried to reassure the young teen, "I'll make sure you-"_

 _Her eyes widen the moment she heard how his voice trembled in fear, but yet again her heart ached at how she listened to how the young boy was disappointed, "I f-failed didn't I, Ms. Y-Yuzuki?"_

 _"No, no, you haven't," She shook her head, curling her fingers tightly around his trembling hand that was growing cold by the minute, "Just rest, okay?"_

 _"I- I don't want to.." His eyes stared up at one his mentors, tears washing over his dull blue eyes as he tried to form his sentence, "...Please... I wanted... I'm s-sorry..."_

 _She understood him, she understands how they worked so hard in order to live up to the expectations, to live up to the level that they were expected to achieve. She understands how they tried so desperately to gain some form of praise, compliment from the their idol, but it seems they'll never get it._

 _His eyes soon began to fade along with his words, tightening his grip over her hand while his voice slowly fell to a mere whisper, "Tell Mr. Kishou that I..."_

 _"You're going to be okay," Tears building up in her faded eyes as she realized how the boy held regret, in his final moments that he felt sorry and how he simply wished to live up a standard that was set upon them. Shaking her head, she tried to keep smiling while calming the young Investigator, but her words failed to leave her lips when she noticed it was too late, "I'll..."_

 _Her eyes widen the moment she felt her subordinate's body fall limp in her arms, not being able to hear their full request, but it was enough for Yuzuki to know what the young boy was trying to say. Lowering the young Investigator onto the ground, she carefully folded his arms before sparing one final moment with her subordinate as she caressed his cheek._

 _Shifting her attention over to Ui who shouted over to her, ordering her to move according to the formation, but she felt cold. A sadness, a never ending tragedy that she's grown far to familiar with consume her yet again. Picking her quinques up, tightening her grip as she left the Investigator to forever rest, but Yuzuki felt the need to act._

 _Ignoring the orders, she twirled the quinque within her fingers and she sensed how the other subordinated moved back as they went to their fallen colleague while she handled the ghouls._

 _Meanwhile, Ui frowned to see how she wasn't following his instructions and he quickly scolded her as he stepped into action, "Yuzuki you need to-!" However, his eyes widen the moment he noticed the change within the half ghoul as she attacked with a fury that he hasn't seen, but then he recognized familiar techniques that were shared between their superior._

 _Sparing a glance, he finally took noticed that they lost one of their members who the other three Investigators went to the young boy's side to mourn for a moment. Still, Ui refused to stand back as he went to fight along Yuzuki, but he kept an eye on her, watching how her whole composer became cold. Yet she only needed one of their subordinates to die in order for her to finally kick back into her previous gears, back to her youthful days when she first began where she coldly eliminated ghouls without hesitation. It was clear that this version of her wasn't the same that was fighting moments ago and within seconds she became a force to be reckoned with._

 _"We're ordered to move and assist those covering the front side," Looking over to her, Ui kept his focus on their assigned duty as he informed her about their next set of actions, "Then we'll meet up with Special Class Arima."_

 _Yuzuki lowered her quinque, lifting her head up to the ceiling above them while her fingers tighten around the handles of her weapons as she recalled her fallen subordinate. She fought along side most of them, she grew up with most of them, and they were her family and it pains her to see them die countless times._

 _Over and over again when they haven't lived life yet..._

 _Still she felt this dreadful feeling consume her as she took account to what she's done. How she killed in cold blood like before, but she knew it was bound to happened once she suppresses her morals. To act out in anger._

 _Releasing a deep breath, brushing it aside as she followed the others as they left the area, leaving behind their fallen subordinate as they continued to move forward to head over to assist their comrades and then regroup with their Squad Leader afterwards. Still she felt the burden hang over her as she remembered the young boy's final moments which she'll forever carry with her along with the many others._

Takizawa could recall a few more stories revolving around the ghoul, but it also had a sting of negative comments. Neither one of them said anything since the new recruit still felt uncomfortable with the girl due to her reputation revolving around her. How cruel she can be on the field, so unpredictable, yet a dishonor to CCG and without a doubt he can't forget that she's a ghoul nonetheless. Then there are rumors of her failing to complete the task at hand, expressing empathy towards ghouls which only creates more issues for her due to her being a ghoul herself. However, from what his mentor mentioned and how Yuzuki presents herself, she doesn't seem all too evil or cold like many have written her off, but he still couldn't get too comfortable with her.

"Forgive me, but I need to go handle a few things," Yuzuki offered a smile to young man, bidding her farewell before heading down the hall, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Takizawa."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded back, "Huh, oh! Yes," He hesitated to say anything else as he watched Yuzuki take her leave, but it left him surprised since he wasn't expecting her to act like that, "...She isn't like I thought she would..." Furrowing his brows, he was expecting something else from the strange ghoul, "A ghoul..?"

"If you're really believing that display then surely you're sense of judgement isn't right."

Frowning, he could recognize that voice anywhere as he turned to find the blonde woman stand there which only irritated him slightly by her presents, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job," She raised a brow at his question, responding back bluntly before glancing over to find the half ghoul moving further away from them.

Before they could argue, the two turned around to find Amon walking over to them as he glanced between the two, "You two know each other?"

Not removing his eyes from his former classmate, Takizawa still held some bitterness towards his now colleague, "We graduated from the same class."

Amon wasn't expecting that, but he should've figured since the two were recruits. His attention shifted over to find the one of his colleagues down the hall which he recognized to be the strange Investigator, "Yuzuki."

Pausing, she turned and noticed that the tall man managed to catch up to her along with the other two Investigators. She raised a brow at Amon as she acknowledged him, "Amon."

After the day that she sat down and spoke to him about Mado, he thought about getting familiar with Yuzuki so he could get an understanding on the way she behaves and thinks, "Glad to run into you, I thought you might like to join us in-"

Bringing a hand up, declining his offer as she cut him off, but Yuzuki tried to make sure she wasn't being rude, "Forgive me, Amon, but I must decline. I've been called to meet with someone and I can't be late," Nodding her head, her expression soften before assuring him, "Another time."

With that being said, Yuzuki continued down the hall as she went to meet up with Shinohara in order to discuss a few things before heading down to a meeting where she'll be filling in Arima's place since the man tends not to attend or simply arrives late. From what she knew, he and Hirako have both went off to a nearby cafe which only gotten her to laugh at how her mentor appeared to have friends, but Yuzuki only found it funny how he disregarded his duties as a CCG Investigator. However, he managed to get her to represent him and to inform him of what occurs within the meeting which she accepted. Still, she wasn't fond of attending meetings due to many reasons, but mainly she simply detested the thought of sitting at the same table of the higher ups, the Washuus. Still she accepted regardless and the dove understands his actions for not showing up, so she managed to meet up with Shinohara so they could attend the meeting together.

Akira crossed her arms, looking over to her partner before frowning at the thought, "Why are you trying to get a ghoul to-"

"Yuzuki is a fellow Investigator and our colleague, who we'll be working with," Stopping her from finishing her sentence, Amon explained the reasoning for them to get familiar with the rest of their comrades that they'll be working along, "So it's best to be friends with her and I recommend you to get familiar with her as well, Akira."

She heard about her through what her father has mentioned and Akira didn't intend to actually interact with the ghoul, "I'm fully aware of First Class Yuzuki and I would rather avoid working with her."

"Then it seems you'll have to be professional enough to put your personal feelings aside," Firmly stating that he wasn't going to allow his partner to discriminate against their colleague. Looking over to the young man that he hasn't properly introduced himself, Amon held his hand out to him, "First Class Amon Koutarou."

Accepting his hand, revealing his name as well before stepping back, "Rank 2 Seidou Takizawa."

Brushing it aside, Akira began to walk away from the two as she cut to the chase, "We have work to do."

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Shinohara mentioned that you were with a group of friends the other day."_

 _"Yes," So she didn't deny it, but Yuzuki didn't think much about it as if it wasn't a issue, "They decided to have a group activity which involved going to the zoo."_

 _"However, I wouldn't have expected that Shinohara would be there," Yuzuki looked over to him, she wasn't surprised since Juuzou tends to go to the zoo from time to time, so it's understandable for Shinohara to be there as well. "Yet I should've known since Juuzou tends to be there in his free time."_

 _"I'm comfortable knowing you're among others your age and have... friends," Arima raised a brow, bringing up something that gained his attention when Shinohara informed him about it, "However, there was a small detail that Shinohara mentioned that you were too close with one of your friends."_

 _Narrowing his eyes, he had his suspicions but it was only a matter of time until she confirms it or explains herself, "I'm assuming it's the boy I've seen with you before."_

 _Yuzuki listened carefully until he brought up something that caught her full attention which she didn't know how to respond to, "Something transpired and well, we're an item now if that's the correct term."_

 _"I'm not surprised, but yet I'm slightly concern that this will open up risks for you," He had his thoughts about her relationship with the boy, but his main concern is how it'll work due to her being a ghoul and a Investigator,"Nonetheless, I have my doubts that you haven't thought much of the future of this."_

 _"Like him knowing I'm not exactly human?" Completely facing him, Yuzuki laughed at the thought as she joked about the issue surrounding her, "Oh, what will I do when CCG is called about a ghoul within the 20th Ward? I'll be one of the first to respond and well, it shouldn't be difficult since I'll be searching for myself."_

 _"Do you understand the seriousness of the situation?" He wasn't amused by her sense of humor, "It's no laughing matter, Yuzuki."_

 _"I know what you meant," Sighing, Yuzuki set aside any jokes on the matter instead she answered back with a more serious tone,"You don't want people outside of CCG to know that there is a '_ _ **ghoul**_ _' working among them. I'm fairly aware of it, but I'll handle it if something were to occur surrounding the topic."_

 _"I'm trying to live a life that isn't only filled with just being an Investigator," Facing him, she knew what might happen due to her decision to pursue such a thing, but Yuzuki wasn't going to stop herself from living, "Even if I know things won't ever be normal for me, but I'm not going to give up actually living..."_

 _Not fully approving her choice of action, but there wasn't much he could do about it as he frowned at her in disapproval, "This is a reckless move, Yuzuki."_

 _Sighing, it was something she's heard many times before that it bothers her at times, "So I've been told."_

 _Raising a brow, he asked the girl a question so he could get to know who's she is involving herself with, "Care to formally introduce me to your_ _ **friend**_ _then?"_

 _Yuzuki didn't know when that they'll be a thing, but she knew it can't be put off for too long, so it's only a matter of time until they formally meet one another, "When we're free then I'll properly introduce you two."_

Walking through the park, Yuzuki curled her fingers around the handle of her quinque case as she began to wonder about how she'll fit in with the newer members of her squad especially having Mado's daughter on the squad. Releasing a deep breath, she knew that things will only get more complicated as time goes by, but it didn't reassure her at all. Closing her eyes, continuing down the path but something caught her attention which caused the dove to come to a stop. Frowning slightly, Yuzuki opened her eyes and she noticed a figure moving closer to her, but she recognized the scent yet Yuzuki didn't say anything.

"Bonjour mon cher ami," Throwing his hands up, he made an entrance which gained the dove's full attentions before continuing to speak to her as he neared Yuzuki, "Vous connaissez bien trop longtemps que nous avons vu l'autre."

Walking around the girl, Shuu noticed how she appeared to have gone through some hardships since the last time he saw her. Coming to a stop, he stood across from the dove before raising a brow, "Ne l'a pas, Yuzuki?"

"Oh, please forgive me for dropping by without notice," Chuckling, he excused his actions when he noticed that the dove didn't appear to respond to his words, but he couldn't help himself from smirking, "Also forgive my french, I recall you not knowing it when we were children."

Yuzuki tilted her head at how he appeared to mock her in some form, but the dove raised a brow before replying back, "Bonjour Shuu," Placing a hand on her hip, lifting her head as she faced the tall man while responding back, "Ne vous occupez pas mon français aussi bien, cher ami, mais je l'ai appris quand j'étais loin."

"However, I feel like you didn't come here to catch up for old times shake," Blinking, she bluntly cut to the chase since she heard about his latest actions, but she wondered what his reason to find her were, "So why are you here?"

"So cold, aren't you, Yuzuki~?" Tsukiyama chuckled at how the dove appeared to have changed greatly since the last time he spoke to her while placing his hand against his heart as he gave a sincere smile, "I simply wish to see an old family friend."

"I've been told about you," Moving closer to the dove, finally taking the time to note down what changed with the dove, "Which I needed to see for myself and it appears it's all true that you're alive after all."

Leaning his cheek against his hand, the tall man eyed her before mentioning the name that died off so long ago, "Bellerose."

Yuzuki remain still as she responded back to the ghoul, but deep down she knew he was up to no good especially since his late night activities. Still she kept to herself, yet the dove couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by the tone he said her surname. Raising a brow, she passed him while returning the gesture, "Tsukiyama."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I really appreciate and enjoy your reviews, they always make my day when I hear your thoughts/opinions on the chapters :) If I'm lucky, I might be able to upload another chap this month since I'll have more free time to work on Chap 15 due to my classes are almost over. I'll leave this A/N short since I don't know what else to say without repeating myself. I've decided to do one-shots for each of my fics revolving around Christmas since the holiday season is coming along, so I'll have that up around the time comes but I'll have more information when I upload those explaining the connections or resolving any questions about the placements within the main fics.**

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **3rd Pov**

Frowning, listening to the news as they continued to speak about a recent incident revolving around a ghoul that left a woman wondering the streets blind. Touka wasn't pleased to hear any of it, it's all the same to her and at times it just ticks her off because it only makes everything far worse for every single ghoul. But from the way they describe the attack, she could only assume one ghoul in particular and if she's correct then surely it'll cause trouble later on.

Turning away, commenting on the matter to no one in particular, but Touka narrowed her eyes, "He has been more active."

She began to think more into it, wondering how activity has been rising again ever since Rize and especially now that she's dead. But if she really wanted answers or confirmation, then surely Yuzuki will know, since the dove tends to get involved with whatever chaos that has been caused by ghouls and doves.

Irimi stared at the screen, her eyes shifting over to the teen, "Hasn't he?"

Furrowing his brows, Kaneki listened to the news as they continued to speak about some recent events connecting to a ghoul, _Huh? The Gourment... It appears it be on CCG posters so the ghoul must be troublesome..._

Returning back to the counter, but he spared a glance once Touka decided to change the TV since she probably growing tired of hearing the news. Looking away, setting a tray back into its place and a thought crossed his mind before looking back to the TV, _Wonder if Yuzuki will be involved with it..._

A sound rang through the café signaling a customer has entered the shop. Kaneki turned to greet the customer while Touka handled an order, and Irimi working the counter, so he took the responsibility of acknowledging the guest.

"Welcome," Smiling, greeting the customer and Kaneki took a moment to observe the person that entered the shop.

He didn't recognize the man, so he assumed it was someone new to the café. A tall man in a formal suit, blue hair and there's some type of atmosphere that surrounded the man. But his thoughts shifted once Kaneki recognized a scent that only belonged to the dove, yet he didn't see her until she finally came into view once stepping around the stranger.

 _What is she-?_

"Hmmm what a nice smell," Tsukiyama whispered to himself, taking in the scent of the cafe. Looking down at the dove, he smirked commenting, "Even a bit better than yours, Yuzuki."

The dove looked up at the ghoul, frowning slightly at his comment, but the girl sarcastically thought to herself in regards to the topic, _One of the perks of being a half breed I guess..._ Sighing to herself before responding back to him in a calm matter as she stepped further into the shop, "I don't believe it's something that should be said."

Turning around, narrowing her eyes as she walked over towards the counter. Touka wasn't pleased to see a face she would rather not see again, but she kept her tone on a down level since she's currently working.

But it didn't stop Touka from expressing her distaste of seeing the ghoul, "Oh, it's you..." Frowning, not sure why the sudden visit or the fact he's with Yuzuki which brought up some questions _, What are you up to now?_

However, Kaneki was a bit surprised to see Yuzuki stand beside the tall gentleman, someone who was clearly from a different status than them. Furrowing his brows, wondering who the stranger may be and from the corner of his eye, he saw Touka clearly expressing her distaste on seeing the man enter the shop.

"Long time no see!" Tsukiyama greeted the two women, smiling as he friendly began to start a conservation, "Kirishima-san. Irimi-san."

Glaring at Tsukiyama, Touka wasn't pleased to see the man nor does she want to get involved with him, "Why are you here?"

"I'm assuming you're not on good terms then," Yuzuki held herself back from smirking at how he managed to get on Touka's bad side and stayed there.

Looking over to the dove from the corner of his eye, "So you're not too informed aren't you?"

Correcting him, "It's not my business to say and you know how Touka is." Yuzuki knew not to meddle in the teens personal affairs and she'll respect the girl by not speaking about any old experiences.

"Kirishima-san, you're cold as ever, well, that's what's appealing about you though," Walking further into the shop, seeing there wasn't many costumers there at the moment, but Tsukiyama revealed his reason for showing up, "I can't just come by to see some familiar faces for a little while?"

Retorting back, not buying any of his words as Touka made it clear she wasn't happy to see his face, "You're a creep, you bastard."

"Let's just sit down for a bit," Yuzuki motioned him to leave the employees alone, avoiding a skirmish between the two ghouls. Knowing well Touka won't hold back when given the chance, but the teen had more self control while working on the clock.

Before listening to the dove, Tsukiyama paused as he finally took notice of Kaneki's presences and the ghoul raised a brow. Unfamiliarity of the employee and assuming to be new, "Oh, you're new and-" His eyes widen slightly, a smile crossing his lips as he saw the eye patch on the waiter and Tsukiyama put the pieces together rather quickly, "It's you? You're the tough boy with the eyepatch that went against the Investigator."

Without much thought he became uncomfortably close to Kaneki's liking, but the ghoul was interested. Heard the rumors of the recent events and now he wants to take the opportunity to get a bit more information.

"Ah... Hello..." Stepping back, nervously laughing as he properly introduced himself, but the boy wasn't sure how to feel by the words the man said. "I'm Kaneki."

"Personal space." Grabbing his arm, narrowing her eyes and Yuzuki won't deny she didn't know the man's true intentions, she didn't trust him enough to drop her guard.

"Yuzuki, why are you so serious?" Questioning the dove, but Tsukiyama wasn't searching for an explanation. Instead, his focus returned to Kaneki.

Raising a brow, taking notes as he gave his thoughts and first impressions of meeting the eyepatch ghoul from the rumors.

"Well, I would've expected something else instead of him looking so delicate," Tsukiyama looked around the young man, but what caught his attention was the scent that Kaneki had.

Whispering to himself, standing back as he held a hand over his mouth, "A mysterious scent... "

Neither did Kaneki like the fact someone was circling him again, making him feel awkward. Sighing in relief once Yuzuki removed the man away, watching the two walk over to a table. Kaneki returned back behind the counter, noticing how Irimi went into the back kitchen while he and Touka resume organizing menus, silverware, and trays.

"I'm assuming you're close to Anteiku," Tsukiyama looked around the café, taking note of the changes since his last visit, which has been long overdue. It amused him how Touka still resents him after their first introduction. His eyes landed back onto the dove across from him, commenting further on the topic, "I remember that your father would mention the shop, but it appears they gotten some new employees such as Kirishima-san and Kaneki-kun."

"Anteiku holds a dear spot in my heart, so I would like if you kindly respect them," Yuzuki closed her eyes, she already expected much of him and surely she was prepared to hear her past life come back. There were only old stories, something she didn't want to dwell on.

"Hmm, your hair has faded since the last time I've seen you." Tsukiyama studied her for a minute, acknowledging the changes. Smirking, he couldn't help himself from striking back on the sheer fact she's associated with an organization that ghouls abhorred for so long. "Is that job of yours stressing you out?"

"I wish it was _simple_ like that," Yuzuki chuckled to herself, she wasn't even aware of her hair, but some people like to comment once and a while.

Curling her fingers into her lap, she only found those unnecessary comments about her hair were a constant reminder for her. Reminding her of the position in life she's in currently.

She sighed under her breath, raising a brow as she commented, "I've noticed that you're quite tall now since the last time I've seen you. But even then, you were taller than me."

"You're not giving me enough credit, Yuzuki," He laughed, placing a hand against his chest as he displayed how hurt he was by her simple observation. "I was expecting something like _model_."

"Tsukiyama, I could only assume, but I won't comment on your looks on a more detailed level, so don't waste your time in getting one out of me. It won't work." She shook her head, her expression fell to a neutral slate as she responded.

Observing the dove more carefully, he was informed of the misfortunate events that robbed her. Yet it intrigued him to hear that she wasn't completely left in the dark after all. Raising a brow as he straighten him in his seat, "Yes, I know you can't _see_ for say, but I wonder how it feels to lose something like that. I would've imagined you to regenerate from an injury like that in the snap of your fingers... or should I say in a blink of an eye."

"What have you done with your life, besides you know..." This time Yuzuki decided to avoid his curiosity on her damaged eye sight, and take the opportunity to poke around unpleasant topics to test the waters involving him. "Having a gourmet diet?"

"Of course, you'll speak about that, and with no shame to cut straight to it either." Tsukiyama laughed at how she went straight to the heart of the matter, he should've known she'll bring it up. Leaning in, he whispered not wanting to bring attention to their discussion, "A little dove like yourself would wonder what a ghoul like myself is up to, huh?"

"It's not as simplistic that you make it out to be, I'm merely telling you to keep it on a down low instead of tracking heedless attention without considering the consequences of the extra _eyes_ you brought onto the case." Frowning as she thought back to the recent case, Yuzuki couldn't help herself from feeling agitated. Opening her eyes, narrowing them as she reminded him, "You're aware of Karube Misono, the woman you left **blind** wondering the streets?"

"Hmm, yes, I remember Karube," Leaning back, recalling the lush taste of his previous meal. Remembering what drew him to the human before taking away what he was looking for. A ominous smile appeared, he didn't hold an ounce of regret or sympathy as the words fell from his mouth, "Oh, her eyes were a beautiful sight."

Taunting her, clearly knowing the dove must've held personal feelings on the case, "Yet I believe I struck a nerve in you, haven't I?"

"I would say, your eyes are a sight themselves, but I won't take them away since you barely kept them." Bringing his fingers near her face, but not enough to touch her skin as he pulled back while offering her pity for her situation. Tsukiyama leaned his head on the palm of his hand, smirking as he shifted the topic, "But I never noticed before, the scent you have is quite alluring, Yuzuki." From the corner of his eye, he watched the new waiter carefully, commenting, "Yet I believe Kaneki-kun scent is more voluptuous than yours."

"What brings you back to the ward after everything?" Lacing her fingers together over her lap, Yuzuki tilted her head slightly as she searched for more information. "I've heard you stepped away from the ward. Why come back now? After your recent stunt."

"Oh, you know," Shrugging, not paying much value to the question since there wasn't a true answer behind his actions. "Something even you must agree, especially since _you_ too returned to the ward."

Meanwhile, Kaneki watched the two converse with one another. He was trying to read their expressions, but it was quite difficult to interpret what is going through Yuzuki's mind for the most part. He managed to see how she held a disapproving look of some sorts and at times, she spared a laugh. While the other ghoul, he assumed, was more proper in how he composed himself. But Kaneki knew the man must've tried to provoke the dove based on his expressions alone.

Kaneki looked over to Touka, recalling how she acted towards the blue haired man and without a doubt the girl knew of him. So he decided to ask her a question, "Uhh.. Touka, who's that guy Yuzuki is speaking with?"

"A nuisance to the 20th Ward," Not sparing a glance at the table, Touka was already irritated enough to know Tsukiyama was there, but she glared at the notepad in her hands. Wondering why Yuzuki decided to involve herself with someone like that, "I don't even know why she's talking to a smug bastard like him, but if it's because of the Gourmet incident then surely she's only doing her job."

Touka was blunt, giving her own opinion, "If anything, I don't care what happens to him."

"Job..." Muttering the word under his breath, knowing exactly what she meant by it.

"I'll warn you now, stay away from him if you don't want any trouble," Frowning at him, advising Kaneki not to associate himself with Tsukiyama if he wanted to stay out of trouble.

"He's... the Gourmet, isn't he?" He wanted a confirmation or see if Touka will share any more information with him.

Annoyed at the constant questions, she retorted back while firmly stating, "Just don't mix with him or else."

Furrowing his brows, confused for a minute. He didn't understand why Yuzuki would spend time to causally speak to a ghoul especially knowing when the ghoul is a dangerous person. Still, he knew it was her job to handle it due to her being in CCG, but based how she interacted with the ghoul. There's clear signs of familiarity and certainly Yuzuki isn't here on duty instead she's simply there as herself for her own reasons.

Grabbing a cup, he began to make coffee while the thought crossed his mind, _What are you doing Yuzuki?_

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Kaneki carefully set the cup in front of the dove as he tried to keep his composer professional so he wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

"Thank you," Yuzuki smiled, accepting the cup of coffee.

"Hmm, you're a regular, aren't you?" Tsukiyama teased, but it didn't hold the friendly tone to it, but rather it held a mocking tone to the words as if he wanted to stir something out of the dove.

"Like I said, this place is somewhere I'll turn to," Yuzuki smiled back, her fingers brushing the handle of the cup that sat in front of her. She ignored his taunt, and she knew that there was a past tension that has yet to be resolved, something she wasn't going to bring up.

Not yet.

Kaneki glanced between the two, he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting, unsure what to do or what to say, but he quickly remembered he was on the clock, so he needed to do his job as a waiter.

"Uhh... Can I get you anything?" Kaneki turned towards Tsukiyama, asking the ghoul if he would like to order something.

"No, I'm only here to chat, but next time I'll drink some coffee when Yoshimura is around," Tsukiyama smiled, declining, he wasn't there for coffee and certainly he knows when he's not welcome.

Especially with Touka sending him menacing looks every now and then, waiting for him to leave the café already before she loses whatever composer she has. Tsukiyama didn't seem to regret entering the shop, on the contrary, he was pleasantly surprised to run into the eyepatch who went up against the doves. And he was also taking the time to catch up with Yuzuki and get a read on her and her current position in life.

"Oh, um, okay," Kaneki smiled back, awkward and a tad confused for why the ghoul would wait for the manager to be present to have coffee. But he didn't questioned it and went back to the counter before working on other tasks that needed his attention or whatever Touka asked him to do.

Once Kaneki left the table, the dove held the cup between her hands, appreciating the warmth that surrounded the cup. Her empty gaze fell onto the table space between her and Tsukiyama, neither saying a word as they sat in silence for a moment. Until Yuzuki made the move to speak, and she didn't hesitate to show how serious she was as the words left her mouth. A threat that held weight, one that flowed from get calmly, her voice remaining low so Tsukiyama was the only one to hear her words.

"Stay away from him or you'll regret it, Shuu."

Yuzuki was forward with Tsukiyama because she knew based on his previous actions as the Gourmet, and her own observation about Kaneki's strange scent that only one thing will happen. Tsukiyama will mark his next target, which is something she and the others won't take too kindly if the Gourmet ghouls truly decides to proceed with that plan.

"Why a dove like you would keep Anteiku and even my family in the shadows while you're off painting the streets red as you enforce the act against ghouls?" Resting his chin on the back of his hand, leaning on the table slightly, he smirked to himself as he dug around for some information on the dove. Tsukiyama was half serious, he didn't really care too much to be completely serious because he truly doesn't sense no ill intent from Yuzuki. May it be due to old traditions or simply because the dove just doesn't intend to harm anyone near her, and certainly it'll be interesting to see how that ends for her.

Tsukiyama raised a brow, suppressing the smug grin that tempted to cross his lips as he joked with her, "Isn't that against the law~? To harbor ghouls."

"I don't care much for that law. It's pure nonsense if you ask me." Yuzuki shrugged her shoulder, not saying much in return because there wasn't a lot to talk about that hasn't been said before.

It wasn't a big issue on her part to go against the flow because really, she's been doing a lot of things that are questionable for so long that it's just part of her life now. Being a hybrid gave little-to-no-chance for any other option but to walk the path that few take, which means being shunned or be killed.

"Hmm... Maybe, another day we can talk more since I really want to know about your new life," Tsukiyama lightly tapped the table, preparing to excuse himself, but he made sure Yuzuki knew that they'll cross paths again.

Jokingly, he brought up the dove's old hobby of hers when they were children, but his eyes landed into the violin case that Yuzuki kept close. "If you still play piano then maybe we can see who's truly the talented pianist, but it appears you moved onto a different instrument."

"Some things haven't changed with you, Tsukiyama," Yuzuki offered a small smile, closing her eyes, she retorted, "I can sense it."

"We'll see about that," Tsukiyama stood, bidding his farewell and unsurprising, he was far too formal and over the top for a simple ' _goodbye_ '. "Au revoir Yuzuki."

Yuzuki shook her head, a soft chuckle escaped her at his quirky personality, which wasn't something she deals with on a every day basis. Bidding her own farewell with a simple nod in return before she could finish her cup of coffee in silence.

"Hurry up and go away already, you're getting in the way, you creep," Touka called out to him, hurrying the Gourmet to leave the shop. She wasn't in the mood for whatever he's up to nor did she want any of his business leading back to Antekui, one way or another. Touka simply didn't want anything to do with him nor any ties to the shop.

If anything, she wants any troublemaker out of the ward, especially far away from Anteiku, and Touka has no shame in being harsh in order to keep the peace. Especially when she knows first hand who Tsukiyama is and how the ghoul behaves, someone who is nothing, but trouble, and annoying she'll add onto the list of reasons why he should leave.

Kaneki blinked at how blunt Touka was, seeing how she completely disregarded the fact that there were other costumers in the cafe as she basically kicked the man out with little to no care. A part of him wanted to tell her not to since they're currently working, but Kaneki knew not to pester Touka on anything, so he left it alone.

"You're completely inelegant..." Tsukiyama sighed, disappointed to see how Touka's attitude hasn't changed much from the times he ran into her back then.

"Very well," Shaking his head, Tsukiyama didn't argue as he bid his farewell to the newest employee of Anteiku, "See you Kaneki-kun."

Taking his leave, Tsukiyama already decided and he's going to look forward to his plan. Closing the door behind him as he left the cafe, but he took one more glance inside the shop before he went on his way.

"...Let's meet again." A smile creeped across his lips, Tsukiyama knew he'll definitely see Kaneki again, and that he was certain.

Meanwhile, Kaneki set the tray back into their place but he couldn't help looking at the door where the ghoul left through. Kaneki felt something off from Tsukiyama and certainly what Touka shared with him about the "nuisance" of the ward might all be true. An odd and uneasy vibe came off the ghoul, but Kaneki will leave it alone and hope not to cross paths with anymore trouble.

Moving back towards the dove, not sure if he should meddle or not, but Kaneki looked down at her, "Yuzuki, uhh... who is he?"

"You don't have to worry much over it," Yuzuki assured him it wasn't anything, but she indeed explain why she was with Tsukiyama. "We were associates when were younger, when I still had my parents and well, he wanted to catch up on some things."

"So friends?"

"More or less, but I believe acquaintance is a better word."

"He's the Gourmet, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to...?" Kaneki couldn't bring himself to finish his thought, but certainly she knew where he was going. Will she be doing her job as an investigator and remove Tsukiyama or will she leave the ghoul alone like she's done to others.

"No," Shaking her head, clearing up her intentions revolving the ghoul, "His family has been greatly involved with mine, from my father's side, so our affairs never harmed one another. So even now, I won't do anything and I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble."

 _If it's possible_

"Won't you get into trouble?" He was more worried of the possible consequences that might derive from her actions, and Kaneki knows that she can work around it, but for how long can she go undetected until she's caught by others in CCG.

Yuzuki sighed, leaning her head on top of her laced fingers, resting her chin there as she briefly thought back to her parents for a moment. She had nothing else to say on the topic aside from not wanting to tarnish the allies her parents had.

"He is connected to something that I can't erase nor do I wish to taint whatever relations my parents formed." Her expression soften, she'll openly admit she's just too emotional invested in people, "You can even say I'm too optimistic, have my hopes too high for people."

 _It might just bite me in the end_

"Oh..."

Lowering his eye, he thought about her words a bit longer. Understanding the flaw of it, but is it really bad to hope that people will morally choose the correct path. Glancing over to see Touka walk towards their direction, he moved behind the dove while the girl stood in front of the table.

"Why do you always get involved with losers, but nonetheless a creep like that guy?" Touka snorted, venting about the unwanted visitor, but what bothered her the most was the fact that Yuzuki was involved. She was curious to know why the dove was hanging around someone like Tsukiyama.

Looking over to the waitress, Yuzuki chuckled to herself as she poked fun at the girl, "Would you be considered a loser too, Touka?"

"Aren't you funny," Rolling her eyes at the response, Touka was serious as she firmly reminded the dove who's she is messing with, "He's a nuisance to the Ward and you know it."

It was more of a warning to an extent, not wanting to see anymore dove activity from any other Investigator entering the Ward. Also taking into account of past experience Touka had when dealing with Tsukiyama. So she's only trying to keep them from bringing trouble while also wanting to keep the peace within the Ward.

"I'm aware of it, Touka, so don't remind me," Yuzuki nodded, shutting her eyes as she sighed heavily. She knew where the girl was coming from and of course she'll heed her advise.

"I just don't like that creep, and I don't want to deal with his mess if he stirs anything up here." Touka muttered to herself as she walked away from the table, but the girl was just trying to keep the peace or whatever peace there is so none of them get wrapped up in trouble.

Not again and not so soon.

It's the last thing she wants right now.

Kaneki watched Touka leave, seeing how she went back to the counter and handle some small chores until they're called to tend to a costumer.

He shifted his attention back to Yuzuki for a moment while he considered what he wanted to say.

"...Yuzuki?"

The dove sensed something from the way his tone shifted from a few minutes ago, she "Yes,"

Shifting in his spot, Kaneki took a minute to rethink his words before finally asking, "After I get out of work, would you... would you like to join me to the bookstore?"

Yuzuki smiled, tilting her head back to get a proper look on him as she accepted his invite, "I don't mind joining you."

"Do you want anything else," Kaneki fought back the silly smile he made at her acceptances, and he tried to return to his job as a server in hopes he could shake off the flustering feelings he had within him.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey!"

Touka called out, scolding him with a scolding glare from where she stood from behind the counter preparing coffee, and the ghoul shook her head as she sighed to herself, _That moron... slacking off..._

"S-sorry!" Kaneki jumped, quickly excusing himself as he hurried off to focusing on the other costumers that might need his services. Giving a sheepish smile over to the dove, "I'll be working, but we'll go after my shift."

Yuzuki nodded back, giggling at how timid he was, but she was fine waiting for him, "I'll wait."

It'll give her time to get some stuff done before they go on their little adventure to the bookstore, and she'll use this time to just sort out her thoughts and plans for later work related tasks.

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Tsukiyama held his chin, pondering over the new information he observed and gathered, and the ghoul smiled at the plan he fabricated.

"Oh, I see clearly now."

Continuing down the street, leaving Anteiku behind him, but he couldn't help himself from thinking about the upcoming days till he acts upon his plans. A new game, and an interesting meal that will top his previous prey, but he'll take this challenge and he has no intentions of giving up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I truly appreciate all of your patiences and support, and I'm happy to be back with a new chapter and hopefully a handful of them before I return to school.**

 **I'm fully aware that it's been a so long since my last update, but don't worry I didn't abandon this fic. I have been busy with some things and put most of my fics to the side until I managed to motivate myself back into taking part of my hobbies such as writing. So forgive me again. I'll try my best to upload more frequent.**

 **I can't believe Tg:re has been announced to be animated and I'm not sure how to take the information, but I'm looking forward to it being animated regardless of past adaptations. Wonder what you guys think about the anime and the latest chapters of Tg:re and the Episodes that have already aired? I've only seen some parts, but no full episodes, and I don't think I'll really watch it, but I'll like to hear what you all think!**

 **Also, are any of you familiar or fans of Boku no Hero Academia? Cuz I got into the manga late last year between the seasons it was airing, so I checked out the manga and I'm hooked into it. I'll have to catch up with the anime, so another show to watch during my break and along with the 2nd season of Snk and the 3rd when it airs! So don't be surprised when I end up creating a story for bnha because I already have ideas outlined for one. I hope I'll just have time to write because lately, I've lacked free time compared to when I first started out writing my stories back in my late year in high school.**

 **Now, I'll respond to a handful of reviews and just talk for a bit with you all, so forgive me for the long A/N again.**

 **-Since I've gotten a few that has asked about Yuzuki's age, I'll give some information on it and answering the question.**

 **My OC- Yuzuki, she's currently 18 years old as of now (turning 18 at some point before she moved to the 20th Ward). I believe Shini Kurogane, another reviewer before has placed some of the characters in order of their age with the information I mentioned within the story (Chapter 11, I think). I'm aware there might be some confusion for Yuzuki's age in how I worded things or some interactions between characters. But I can't give a better explanation than Shini Kurogane, who left a review clearing that note and forming their take on it, which is correct in how I was trying to portray it. So shout out to them.**

 **I'll still give a rundown for it.**

 **Based on their birthdays: She's younger than Kaneki (18 but he'll be 19 within the year set), Hide (who'll turn 19 before her), Juuzou (who'll be 19 before her). So Yuzuki is currently 18 as of now, and I doubt it'll change until I reach a certain point where characters will age up in time.**

 **Also, due to how Juuzou calls her older sister at times causes confusion for characters within the story and for readers as well, however, there is a reason why I decided to do so. It's because of his childish behavior, Juuzou tends refers to her as an older sibling (and the full explanation should be address some point within future chapters), and at times Yuzuki will call him older brother because technically he is older.**

 **I will like to say that this little mix up between the two of them referring each other as siblings will play later when characters develop further down the line, such as :re position that I have ideas for (And for manga readers, I believe they'll know due to how his character has changed since TG). Something I hope to eventually get to with my own spin since I have a layout in how I want to format the story. But only time will tell if I get to it due to my havoc schedule. So I hope I have time to write and update and further develop the story to reach those moments I have planned.**

 **Also, since I'm talking about ages and how characters address each other, I'll explain another involving Eto and Yuzuki.**

 **I'm aware Eto is 24 at this point of time in the story, she is older, but due to her petite stature and her behavior when she's only dressed in her Aogiri executive attire, she just passes off younger to those who aren't aware of her true age.**

 **For why Eto refers to her as older sister is merely a taunt of some sorts as well as to confuse the people around them who do notice their interactions. A mix up that only serves to toy with others, but the two of them are aware of it, so it's a little game between the two of them. To mock since their relationship is built between a mortal understanding of sorts, as well as partners on sense that require the two of them to cooperate at times due to their personal ties to valuable assets on their own fields.**

 **-Forgive me for the long A/N, but it's been awhile-almost two years since I last updated and I decided to respond and chat with you all.**

 **-I currently have Chap 16 half way done, so I'll be working on editing it soon and finishing up Chap 17, which is also half way done. I have decided to shorten chaps and spilt some apart in order to speed up updates.**

 **Which, I'll happily provide a preview right here!**

 _ **Preview Chapter 16:**_

 _"I basically knew the place like the back of my hand." Yuzuki smiled back at the old memories she held close to her heart. Recalling how she'll remembered almost every single book within her mother's bookstore, and how her little old self would gladly search for whatever book someone needed without a problem._

 _Her days were spent surrounded by books or instruments, depending on where she chose to spend her time with. Would it be with her mother who handled books, or with her father who submerged himself with music, but whatever choice she made. None of them left her feeling bored or alone because she had something to learn everyday she spent with her parents in their jobs._

 _"Enough to fool around by misplacing books."Laughing, she tapped her walking cane against her foot as she covered her mouth at the little pranks she used to do during her time with her beloved mother._

 _Pausing for a moment, Yuzuki could find herself reliving the old memory, even if it was for a second, she could see it all like it happened yesterday. A memory she hasn't called back to for years now, but going out with Kaneki to the bookstore just brought her back to the old days where her life was_ _ **normal**_ _. How her smaller self would join her father in messing with some books as a joke, but Yuzuki would always remember where they were so her mother wouldn't be too upset._

 _Kaneki couldn't help himself from laughing alongside her, jokingly remarking on her childish stunts, and he didn't bother to think as the words fell from him._

 _"You monster-" Kaneki's eyes widen as the words left his mouth and he was quick to jump at apologizing while fighting back the heat spreading across his face. "Ah- What I-I didn't mean it like that-!"_

 _Yuzuki gave him a quick nudge with her cane while laughing it off, "Keep going."_

 _She knew he meant it as a joke, and of course, it was an awful prank for any bookworm. Misarranging books might as well be a living nightmare for any book lover. Something her own mother would sigh in defeat whenever she would books out of their rightful place, but Yuzuki could remember the smile her mother would wear each time she returned the books to their proper place._

 _Kaneki didn't say anything else after that as he moved along to the area that he needed to go to. He'll spare a few glances over to the dove to check for any possible signs that he might've hurt her feelings. The last time he used the word 'monster' made him rethink everything he once knew, and he hopes that the dove doesn't bear anything against him for saying such a thing. Even if it was meant to be a joke, a distasteful joke in his opinion. But he was relieved to see that Yuzuki didn't seem bothered at all, still holding a faint smile as she followed closely, which was enough to ease his nervous._

 _Yuzuki followed after him, cane in hand as she swept the floor while keeping an ear out for any strange noise, but also using whatever sight she had to keep her close. Yuzuki didn't want to bother him of intrude, so she decided to wonder in the nearby sections instead until Kaneki found the book he was looking for._

 **Until then, hope you have a good day wherever you are :)**


End file.
